Freelance: A Dacey Saga
by twiggnberries
Summary: Come on inside.
1. Intro

AU

Lacey moves from Seattle to New York to start her dream job after college. Lacey is no stranger to pressure, but when interactions with her coworkers and the residents of her new town become more than she can handle, Lacey finds herself in some dark places.

In Green Grove, Danny is a tortured young man, trying to right the wrongs he's committed in his life. With little to no support, Danny is just trying to hang on for another day.

Fate steps in and connects the pair in a series of unhinged, explosive encounters. Find out what happens when a type A meets a smoldering dumpster fire. Ring the alarm.

Rated M/E

For me, the connection between Danny and Lacey will always be the ship that sails in circles.

I've decided to finish and post a story I worked on ages ago. It's a saga, thus it has many, many chapters. If you like to read, this will be one for you. This story has been completed, so fear not, there is an ending.

There are lots of Easter eggs from Twisted and other projects these two have been involved with. I've also paid homage to some of my favorite Dacey fics from back in the day (y'all know who you are!), see if you can find them all!

I will stay here at FF as long as I can, however, my content may be too explicit for them. If I disappear, come and find me on A03. I upload over there first anyway.

I would love to read your comments. Miss you guys, miss them. All of it.

Twigg


	2. Chapter 1

Five days. Lacey Porter and Regina Crane began their trip moving Lacey across the country five days ago. The pair met in college and had been best friends and roommates ever since.

Now, during their first summer after graduation, they're stuffed in Lacey's Tahoe, moving her from Seattle Washington all the way to Green Grove, New York.

During their senior year of college, Regina had met the Deveraux's, a wealthy family who asked her to move to Colorado to be their personal equine trainer. Regina accepted, but requested to begin her new journey in the fall. Regina wanted one more summer together with Lacey before uprooting her whole life.

Regina was upset as her 'fun summer' now included moving her best friend to the other side of the country so she could follow her own dream.

Lacey always thought that Regina was such a misunderstood soul. Everyone knew Regina was a fussy diva, but not everyone knew of her love for horses. She had been riding since she was three and had taken up training at the ranch near their college.

The Deveraux family frequented the stables there while on business trips and fell in love with Regina's unique qualities.

Lacey met Regina at the stables too. Lacey had always wanted to learn to ride horses, and had signed up for one of Regina's lessons her freshman year. Lacey took a hard fall off her horse during her first lesson and Regina was there for her the whole time.

Lacey was genuinely appreciative of Regina's actions and, other than the fake 'thank you' she'd receive from the parents of the kids she trained, Regina had never had a connection like that with anyone before.

Lacey knew this road trip was not part of the summer Regina had imagined so she tried to make it as memorable as possible. They left on a Monday, talked about everything from childhood memories to their awkward firsts and reminisced about their four years in college together. Now it was Friday, the fifth day, and it was time for a break.

Squabbling over the GPS directions, they finally turned up the long driveway to the rental house Lacey had found online. Lacey parked at the base of about fifty granite steps that led up to an immaculate miniature Victorian house, both women spilling out of the vehicle at the same time to stretch.

"Regina, can you grab the boxes in the back?" Lacey breathlessly shouted to Regina while running up the steps.

"That's not funny Lacey, this is what the movers are for, besides, the slower we unpack your stuff the more time we have together before we have to say goodbye."

Lacey stopped and turned to face Regina, "Look, it's not goodbye, it's see you soon!" Lacey offered enthusiastically. "You'll be heading to Colorado soon anyway, it's all happening!"

Regina studied Lacey's face. Her eyes always twinkled, dimples ablaze, when new opportunities came her way. Regina never knew how she could embrace complete and total life changes with so much excitement.

Regina rolled her eyes, "What's happening?"

"Life, Regina! Life is happening, everything we've both worked so hard for. I know you're nervous, but you've got to just go for it, you've got—"

Lacey ended her speech abruptly after she spied an old pick up truck come roaring up the driveway. Lacey and Regina stood there silently as they watched a particularly sad looking woman hop out. She had wild blonde hair and appeared to be about their age.

As she made her way up the granite steps, Lacey felt an irrational sense of unease. Before she had time to sort the feeling out, the woman made it to the top step and threw her hand out for a shake.

"Hi there, one of you must be Lacey? I'm Jo Masterson." The homeowner. Lacey took a step forward to shake her hand.

"Hi, yes, I'm Lacey. It's so nice to finally meet you. This is my friend Regina."

"Hi." Regina mumbled as she pretended to stumble down a step to avoid having to touch the stranger's hand.

"Right, well, let me give you a tour then?" Jo said flatly as she unlocked the front door. Jo turned around and handed the key to Lacey. "I have a spare set if you're ever locked out."

"Great, thanks." Lacey slipped the key into her pocket, walked in and peered up at the light filtering through the stained glass windows. "This place is beautiful, I love the windows!" Lacey took a minute to take in the space. "These old iron railings are truly charming."

Jo huffed out a chuckle, "You sound just like my Mother. She loved this house."

Lacey watched as Jo's eyes circled the room and then closed briefly, as if reliving an old memory.

"Where is your Mother now?" Lacey asked, not really sure if this was the best question to ask at this moment.

"She died when I was eleven." Jo's icy blue eyes grew into a darker grey then, flat, emotionless. "This was our house until then. My Dad and I ended up moving to Caldwell, about forty minutes from here. Too many painful memories for him I guess. He died too, but that was last year. He was a police officer and was responding to a fight and he was shot."

"Wow, OK. So, this is too heavy for me, I'm going to wait outside for the movers..."

"Regina!" Lacey exclaimed in a sharp whisper.

Regina gave Lacey a wide-eyed expression, turned on her heel and slammed the door as she stepped outside.

"I'm sorry, Jo. Regina has a hard time with—"

"Feelings? Yeah, me too. Let's move on to the kitchen."

Jo lead the way down the hallway to the beautiful chef's kitchen. The pictures online did not do this place justice.

"So, you inherited this place?" Lacey asked as casually as she could muster.

"Yeah, I can't see myself ever living here again, but I don't have the heart to sell it yet either."

"Well thank you for letting me borrow it for a little while, I'll take good care of it."

Jo shrugged a little and started up the staircase off the kitchen to show Lacey the bedrooms.

"So, what brings you to Green Grove?" Jo asked flatly.

They passed through the guest room that had a solid oak trundle bed just like Lacey had when she was growing up in Seattle.

"You mentioned you were working here? Where? I mean, it's a small town, I didn't think there were many reasons to move across the country to this place..."

Lacey traced the designs carved into the wooden doors of the master bedroom, admiring all of the details of her new space.

"Oh, I am an architect." Lacey beamed. "I have been hired to redevelop the town."

Lacey's family and close friends knew of her new title and new job waiting for her in New York, but telling Jo had been her first time saying it out loud to a stranger. Lacey fidgeted with her necklace as she waited for Jo's reaction.

Jo paused, but offered no emotion either way. In that second Lacey remembered she needed no validation from anyone with regard to her talents, and walked past Jo to head down the front stairs and wrap up the tour.

"Thanks for showing me around, Jo. You have a beautiful home."

"Okay, well I'm not too far away if you ever need anything, just call."

As Jo and Lacey neared the front door they could hear Regina laughing with someone outside. Lacey assumed the movers had arrived and opened the door to greet them.

"No, I love American Pharoah!" Regina exclaimed, giggling loudly.

Lacey was used to Regina's flirtatious nature and didn't really care to notice who her latest victim was. As she rounded the deck back to the front steps she stopped short, causing Jo to run right into the back of her.

"Oompf!" Lacey let out a startled grunt at the sudden impact. Jo stumbled backward, regaining her balance.

"Jesus Lacey, are you okay...you just...stopped." Jo half rambled, half accused.

"Yes, I—I'm sorry, I—" Lacey struggled to find the right words to cover for her body-checking Jo back several feet. "I didn't realize you were right behind me."

Lacey peered down the driveway at Regina and what turned out not to be the movers, but a man. Regina was in full flirt mode, leaning her back against the Tahoe to make sure her hips were curved out and pointed in his direction. Hair flipping, giggling and exaggerated interest in whatever hot topic they were discussing.

Lacey was embarrassed watching her friend try so hard. She had often had discussions scolding Regina about her thirst for almost hunting her past conquests. Regina would shut down Lacey's sermons on this topic and would always point out Lacey's lack of experience in this area.

Unlike Regina, Lacey was very private when it came to discussing her romantic pursuits. Lacey did have a boyfriend in the past, Archie, her first serious boyfriend throughout college.

Archie was the captain of the college swim team, tall, handsome. Regina had tried, and failed, to win over Archie after he transferred to their college sophomore year. One time, Regina had convinced him to visit the stables, he met Lacey there and the rest was history.

Lacey had made the decision to break off their romance as their after graduation plans began to surface. Lacey didn't feel that following Archie to Hawaii while he trained with the men's Olympic swim team was going to be a good use of her energy or her degree.

Lacey also didn't feel it was fair to ask Archie to follow her instead to New York, so she was the one to break it off. While Lacey had felt a sense of freedom after the breakup, she couldn't help feel like maybe she had made the wrong decision.

"Um, Lacey? Are you just going to stand there forever or are you going to save your friend from embarrassing herself?"

Hearing Jo's flat voice snapped her out of her thoughts of Archie and she smiled, shaking her head.

"It's sad, isn't it?"

"A tragedy." Jo added.

Lacey giggled at Jo's penchant for sarcasm and her dry, melancholic demeanor.

Jo and Lacey walked down the steps toward the duo in the driveway. As they got closer, Lacey couldn't help but stare at the backside of the object of Regina's desires.

The man was a little taller than Lacey, with longer brown hair pulled back against the nape of his neck. He was dressed in beautifully tailored navy blue suit pants with a pressed white button down, neatly tucked in, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His polished shoes matched his belt and Lacey was struck by how freshly he presented himself.

Regina was talking so loudly that neither of them had heard Jo and Lacey approaching. Lacey saw that the man must have driven the black Jaguar that was parked behind her Tahoe.

"Danny. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Jo loudly interjected between Regina's hand gestures.

Regina and the man finally connected that there were others around them and they both turned toward Jo and Lacey.

"Hey Josephine, it's nice to see you around."

The mystery man said sincerely as he walked up to Jo and wrapped his arms around her in a sweet embrace. Regina sighed heavily as she sensed their obvious connection.

"Don't call me that." Jo muffled into his shoulder

During their hug, Lacey caught her first glimpse of the man's face. Beautiful brown skin and perfect velvet lips. She guessed they were around the same age. As he pulled away, he opened his eyes. His huge brown eyes shimmered in the sunlight.

Lacey let her eyes trail from his face down the front of his body. Lacey noted the details, as she did with most things. It's the trait that made her a truly talented architect.

He accessorized wearing a single stand of mala beads. She saw the top three buttons of his shirt were undone, and the fourth button was attached with different colored thread than the rest. This led Lacey to imagine perhaps someone had ripped it open at some point. Was it some hot summer fling, or a passionate make out session in front of a roaring fire on a frigid winter night?

Lacey smiled to herself at how wildly she let her mind stray at the sight of this total stranger. She looked away casually, careful not to get caught staring.

Jo began to fill Danny in on why she was in town.

"I see you've already met Regina..." Jo cleared her throat as if to acknowledge their embarrassing flirt session.

Regina was annoyed at the insinuation, Danny just blushed heavily.

"...and this is Lacey, she's the one renting the house. Lacey, this is my friend Danny Desai."

Friend. Danny stepped toward Lacey and extended his hand.

"Lacey, it's nice to meet you."

Lacey met Danny's gaze and felt a supreme burst of electricity. The energy intensified when their hands met for their brief handshake. Lacey looked away at nothing in particular, hoping to release some of the intensity onto anything else...the lawn, a tree across the street, the bird in the tree across the street. She wondered if it would explode.

"It's nice to meet you too." Lacey replied confidently, releasing his firm grip. "Desai, as in Desai Developments?"

Danny tilted his head in silent curiosity, almost as if he were trying to see a different perspective of this woman.

"Yes, actually. Desai Developments is my father Vikram's company, I am a partner. Are you a client?"

"Vikram, of course! I've spoken with him a great deal recently. I'm not a client, I'm the architect for the downtown redevelopment."

Danny's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh, wow, Lacey Porter, of course. I'm sorry I didn't make that connection before. I am the lead developer for that project, we'll be working together."

Lacey's body nodded politely on her behalf as her mind raced with anxiety.

"Yikes, good luck with THAT." Jo directed her comments to Lacey as if to warn her about Danny's true merit, sarcastically of course.

"Jo—" Danny scolded in a harsh whisper.

Jo threw her hands up in the air, "Hey, I'm just trying to prepare her, don't get pissy with me."

Danny pulled Jo over to the side abruptly to plead with her. Lacey chuckled at their banter. Danny leaned against Jo's truck as they hashed out their grievances.

Lacey could not keep her eyes off of him. How was she going to maintain a professional relationship with this guy if she couldn't even greet him without feeling fireworks?

Danny glanced over at Lacey again, was she staring at him? Lacey looked away, she could feel Danny's eyes still on her as she continued to look anywhere else but at him.

Lacey looked over at Regina with a tinge of guilt over the feelings she was having. Regina, however, was occupied in the side mirror of Lacey's Tahoe, reapplying her lipstick.

Lacey glanced over at Jo who was showing a completely different side of herself. Around Danny, Jo was comfortable. Her monotone emotionless walls were more flexible and Lacey could tell they must have known each other for a while.

Lacey could see the moving truck finally coming down the street.

"Ah! They've found us!" Lacey gave a clap, thankful for the timing. "We should move these cars so the moving truck can back up the driveway."

With a fresh face, Regina moved out of the way and walked over to stand next to Danny.

Jo walked toward her truck, "Alright, I'm heading back home. Good to meet you ladies. Take care Danny."

Danny reached for Jo's arm and pulled her back toward him.

"Danny, let me go."

Lacey tried not to eavesdrop, but she also conveniently couldn't move her Tahoe until Danny moved his Jag, so she climbed into her seat and just sat there, listening.

"Josephine. You're leaving?"

"Danny, I can't be here. Its too hard." Jo kept her eyes focused on the ground.

"I get it, but I miss you. Can we have coffee or something? At Johnny Cakes?" Danny kept his eyes steady on Jo's face.

Was there something more to them? It was intriguing to watch.

"I'd love a coffee." Regina tried from behind Danny. Danny and Jo both looked at Regina and Danny turned back to Jo and smirked.

Jo gestured over toward Regina, "Regina would love a coffee, Danny. I'm leaving."

Jo hopped back in her truck and took off as the moving truck honked to announce their arrival from the bottom of the driveway.

Lacey stared at Danny as he slumped a bit watching Jo's truck drive away. He turned and walked past Regina and headed for his Jaguar.

He waved politely to Lacey as he strode by, "See you Monday."

Regina followed close behind and leaned into Danny's open window as he started his engine. "So, coffee?"

"I'm sorry Regina, maybe another time." Danny began to back down the driveway as Regina was yelling for his phone number.

Dejected, Regina sat on the bottom of the granite steps to pout as Lacey directed the movers on where to bring all of her stuff.

"Reg, it's ten o'clock, are you still sleeping?!"

Lacey stood in the doorway of the guest room staring at her best friend. Lacey was in her fluffy blue robe, hair a crazy mess. The move went relatively smooth the day before and they were now tasked with unpacking.

Regina groaned, wrapped up in blankets with her sleep mask still in place.

"Lacey, it's Saturday, why do you have to unpack immediately anyway? Maybe you'll hate it here. Let's explore the town a little first."

Lacey knew this transition was going to be hard on her friend so she decided she'd give in on the unpacking and spend the day with Regina exploring.

Lacey returned to the master bedroom to get ready. She picked her favorite boyfriend jeans, white t-shirt and her black leather jacket. She threw on her chucks, expecting to do quite a bit of walking. Lacey decided on simple lip gloss and left her hair out.

Lacey headed downstairs for breakfast, Regina joining her about a half-hour later wearing a ruffled floral romper and strappy sandals. The girls headed into town.

Green Grove is very different than Seattle. As Lacey and Regina drove through downtown, they both stared, mouths agape at all of the nothing the area had to offer.

The pair parked and began to walk around, exploring in detail. As they walked by Green Grove High School, Regina started recounting her meeting with Danny.

"Where do you think Danny hangs out?"

Lacey smiled and stayed silent, she was wondering the same thing. Regina continued.

"I mean, he's got to be our age, right? How do you think Jo knew him anyway? Did you see them interact?! Do you think they're together? If they are, maybe I can rescue him and take him with me to Colorado—"

"Reg, what did Danny say to you yesterday anyway? Why did he show up at the house?"

Regina flipped her hair, "He actually drove by, saw me and backed up."

Lacey giggled, "So, he just pulled in to talk to you?"

"Well, he did ask if Jo was inside. When he got out of the car he noticed my necklace and we started talking."

"Danny noticed that ugly-ass necklace?"

Regina scoffed, "Lacey, the Deveraux's spent a ridiculous amount of money on this gift for me. Obviously Danny appreciates the finer things, the avant-garde."

Regina clutched the gold and ruby necklace her new employers bestowed upon her during their last trip to the stables.

"Anyway, I want him Lacey, he smelled so good—Oh! Look! Lacey, It's Johnny Cakes! Maybe Danny is in there! C'mon, let's get some coffee."

Regina dragged Lacey into the bustling diner. Almost everyone turned to look at them as the door chimed. Lacey smiled at them as they found a booth and ordered some coffee.

Lacey peered out the window, realizing that it was up to her to revive the image of this run-down town. The library was the only historical property and thus the most beautiful, architecturally.

The other buildings were far more modern, which meant she'd have to keep that aesthetic or go in a completely different direction. Both ways could cause an uproar to the citizens here judging by this crappy diner being the only place in town to hang out. This was going to be more of a challenge than she expected.

After their coffee break, Regina headed to the bathroom. Her back to the door, Lacey was unaware of the people going in and out of the diner as she sat, deep in thought about the town's redevelopment.

"Lacey? Hey, we meet again."

Lacey snapped back into her present situation and lifted her head to meet Danny's intense eyes for the second time in so many days.

The feeling this time was just was powerful as the day before, but there was a tinge of comfort for Lacey in knowing that although Danny hadn't been missing, he'd very much been found.

"Hello, Danny." Lacey gestured for Danny to have a seat. Danny took a few steps toward the empty seat before Lacey added, "Regina is in the bathroom."

Danny stopped and remained standing at the end of the booth.

"Oh, okay. Well, I can't stay really." Danny looked toward the bathroom with wide eyes.

"Danny, Regina is just...really friendly. She's harmless, I promise."

Danny nodded his head slowly as he took in Lacey's casual look. Danny himself was again dressed in crisp, pressed suit pants and a floral button down shirt. The buttons on the floral shirt were barely done up, perhaps his weekend look, Lacey thought.

She saw some tufts of chest hair peeking out as she tried to keep her eyes moving. Damn he was so attractive. They continued their silent research of one another until Danny's face contorted at the sound of another's voice.

"DANNY! You made it for coffee!" Regina came up behind Danny and gave him a bear hug. Danny did his best to shrug her off and slide her back into the booth.

"Hello again, Regina. I'm sorry, I can't stay today. Enjoy your coffee."

Danny waved goodbye as he tried to make his way back the way he came. Lacey's heart skipped as he flashed her the most beautiful smile. She wondered if he knew how attractive he was, yeah, he must.

Sensing she was losing him, Regina decided the wheels needed to come off.

"Heading to see Jo?"

Danny stopped abruptly, staring straight ahead. The smile faded completely from his face.

"She is your girlfriend, right?"

Lacey watched Danny's whole demeanor change. He looked down as he listened to Regina make assumptions about him, almost as if he were used to people doing that to him.

Danny's hair was down today, free flowing and wavy. Lacey wondered what it would be like to run her hands through it. Danny licked his lips and turned around to face Regina.

"J-Jo is my best friend." Danny stammered, "I don't get to see her very much anymore—" That's all Danny could get out. He turned back around and walked out.

"Nice Regina, you've upset him."

"What did I do?! I was just asking questions. At least now we know he's not dating Wednesday Addams!"

Lacey shot Regina a sharp look before collecting her things and getting up to leave.

As they exited the diner, Lacey spied Danny's Jaguar zooming off down Main Street. She couldn't help but wonder what Danny and Jo's connection was. If they weren't dating, why was their friendship so emotional, so volatile?

The girls made it to the other end of Green Grove's main stretch. Lacey was distracted the whole time, looking for Danny's car down every side street.

"You've got a lot of work to do here, Lacey. This place is a dump." Regina waved her hand in front of Lacey's face. "Lacey? Are you listening to me?"

Lacey had caught sight of another fancy car, a rarity in this small town. This one was a new black BMW. It was parked in front of the Green Grove library. So far, Danny had the only nice car she had seen.

As Regina was trying to get her attention, Lacey saw a woman with red hair exiting the library and heading toward the car.

"Yep, lots of work to do." Lacey casually answered Regina as if she had been listening all along.

She didn't want Regina to know of this new catalog of details she was beginning to collect in her mind.

As the woman approached the drivers side door she glanced over at Lacey and Regina for a long moment before climbing in. Lacey made eye contact and looked away quickly.

"Regina, let's head back to the house. I really need to unpack my office and get ready for my meeting with the town's developers on Monday."

Regina was ready to head back too. She needed to work on finding suitable lodging for herself and to start organizing her own move from Seattle to Colorado at the end of August.

The girls returned to the house, unpacked their own bedrooms and Lacey began unpacking her office. She laid out all of the town maps the developers had sent her in the last couple of weeks.

On one wall, Lacey tacked up the her original proposal she had submitted to the developers, the one that granted her this opportunity in the first place. It was part of her capstone, and Lacey didn't expect to do so well that she'd be hired as a freelance architect before she had even graduated.

Lacey scanned over the plans she created. A beautiful new town hall, police station and fire station were supposed to be renovated to mirror the beauty and charm of the old town library. The four buildings were at each corner of Main St. They would serve as the anchors, the beginning of a retelling of Green Grove no matter which side of the town you entered from.

Now that Lacey had seen the town, she realized that renovating it was going to be more difficult than expected. Every building was worn and dated. What had happened here? Why had it been left in such dismal condition for so long?

She hoped her meeting on Monday would shed some light on her questions. Lacey loved making things beautiful and functional again, but this was going to be a challenge.


	3. Chapter 2

Regina had ventured into NYC sans Lacey Saturday night when she decided she had had enough of unpacking. Sitting around while Lacey worked all weekend was not Regina's idea of a fun time.

Late Sunday afternoon, after numerous unanswered calls and texts, Lacey began to worry about what trouble Regina had gotten herself into this time. It was then that the door flew open and Regina dragged herself back into their shared space, unkempt and very hungover.

Lacey helped her best friend get settled into bed and sternly advised that Regina sleep in Monday and take better care of herself.

Monday morning arrived with a bang. Multiple bangs in fact. Unbeknownst to Lacey, summers in Green Grove were wrought with changing jet streams.

After pouring over her proposal and the maps of Green Grove all weekend, Lacey awoke to the searing crack of an early morning thunderstorm. She made quick work of getting ready, fearing she may lose power at any moment.

Lacey selected her grey wide-legged trousers and white button down blouse. She tucked in the front and threw on her navy blazer and heels. Lacey smoothed her curls into a chic chignon.

The downpour made driving into town very slow. Lacey left an hour early, determined not to be late for her first meeting with the developers. After all, Lacey was from Seattle, she was used to this weather and wouldn't be able to use this crazy storm as an excuse for running late.

It was the thought of seeing Danny again that had her so disoriented and anxious. Where did he attend college? Did he make partner in his family's firm by working hard, or was he a stuck up rich kid? Did he have a girlfriend? Boyfriend? What was his relationship with Jo exactly?

Lacey was so lost in her thoughts she almost rear ended the line of cars waiting to get into downtown. "Jesus, Lacey. Get your shit together." She muttered to herself.

With twenty minutes to spare, Lacey pulled up to Johnny Cakes, unsheathed her umbrella and dashed inside for some coffee. Inside, Lacey received the same cold welcome from the diner regulars as she did the day her and Regina first visited. Lacey smiled warmly anyway. Fake it until she makes it she figured.

Lacey exited, coffee in hand. As she struggled to open her umbrella back up with one hand, a fast moving Danny dashed from his car to underneath the diner's awning, careful not to run into the back of Lacey as she faced away from him.

Danny had spied Lacey's Tahoe and grabbed a parking spot right next to hers. Lacey didn't see him until her umbrella finally sprang open and she quickly pivoted and met him square inside her personal space.

"DANNY!" Lacey was so surprised that he somehow just appeared right in front of her that she almost dropped her coffee. "Oh my—" Lacey caught her breath.

"Sorry, Miss Porter, I didn't mean to startle you." Danny flashed a huge smile and pointed down at her coffee. "I need THAT right now, I'll see you inside in a few?"

"Please, Danny, call me Lacey...and where is your umbrella?"

Danny wasn't used to anyone looking out for him, he wasn't even sure how to respond appropriately.

"I guess I forgot it was going to rain today." Danny said with a shrug before he disappeared inside the diner.

Lacey shook her head, grabbed her portfolio from the Tahoe and paid the parking meter for two hours. She headed across the street and up the beautiful granite steps of the Desai building.

Other than the town's historic Library, the Desai building was the only other building she considered to be as impressive. Inside and out the whole building was made of glass, granite and marble.

Lacey approached the elegant glass doors, admiring the solid gold door handles cast as fierce lions. For a development firm that was so personally in tune with what extravagant finishes should look like in a building, Lacey wondered why the town was so run down.

She had researched Desai Developments before accepting their offer and knew they had been around for over twenty years. They were also in the top ten percent of developers in the US in annual revenue. Did they only work outside the city limits? Perhaps they were hired privately by New York City socialites?

Lacey pushed through the second set of doors and made her way to the security guard who was sitting at the reception desk. As Lacey approached, she noticed a leather guestbook ledger that had pure white pages laden with gold edges. Wow, even their paper was fancy.

"Hello, I'm Lacey Porter. I have a meeting with—"

"Miss Porter, yes of course, Mr. Desai is expecting you."

The security guard cut her off, took her umbrella and herded her into a large glass walled meeting room.

Lacey set her portfolio down and quickly adjusted her clothes. From the meeting room, Lacey still had full view of the front door and the lobby. She spied Danny running up the steps and through the entry.

The guard took Danny's jacket and rolled his eyes as Danny shook out his drenched hair like a dog. Lacey giggled at his child-like actions.

The large mahogany door along the room's far wall opened with a well seasoned creak. A woman with red hair appeared, coffee in hand. It was the same woman Lacey noticed on Saturday getting into her new BMW. Behind her was Vikram Desai, whom she recognized from their recent video chats.

"Hi, you must be Lacey Porter." The lady with the red hair greeted Lacey with an ice cold handshake. "I am Tara Desai, partner here with Desai Developments, you may call me Tara."

"Nice to finally meet you, Tara, and good to see you again as well, Vikram." Lacey added warmly as she shook both of their hands.

Danny entered through the glass doors just as Lacey shook Vikram's hand. "We're all partners here now."

"Lacey, this is my son, Daniel. He is going to be the lead developer on this project so you'll be working with each other daily. Although we are all family here, I assure you we're all very passionate about what we do, right Daniel?"

Danny was busy securing his long wet locks into a loose bun. Lacey noted that Tara gave a scathing sneer Danny's way and then set her coffee cup down loud enough to command Danny's attention.

"Yes, sir." Danny offered as he walked over to shake Lacey's hand. He grabbed Lacey's hand and shook it with a single firm pulse. "Very passionate." Danny emphasized these words with a wink as he stared directly into Lacey's eyes.

Lacey couldn't control the saucers her eyes had become by Danny's playboy remark. She pulled her hand back and straightened up a bit, trying to break the uncomfortable space Danny put her in.

At this point she chose to look down at her coffee, close her eyes and take a big swig while turning back toward Vikram and Tara.

"So, Tara, Vikram, you're family?"

Lacey was ready to move on with her day, she did her best to ignore Danny's weird energy and focus on her goals.

Tara forced a pinched smile, squinting her eyes a bit. Lacey guessed Tara tried the trick with her eyes to make her seem softer, but unfortunately, Tara couldn't mask her frostiness.

"Vikram is my brot—"

"Older." Vikram interjected, "Older brother." Tara didn't flinch in the least, keeping her icy smile in place.

Lacey was beginning to see how dysfunctional this family dynamic might actually be. She knew she'd have to learn to adapt in these situations. In order for her to realize her dream from the designing process through construction she'd have to deal with all kinds of personalities. Lacey took another swing of her coffee, it was time to take control.

"Yes, well, older doesn't necessarily mean wiser now does it?" Lacey laid that line out with a bit of a sarcastic edge keeping her eyes trained on her portfolio as she unzipped it.

Tara let out a single breath, and Lacey decided that was as close to a laugh Tara has probably ever had. She glanced at Danny who let out a laugh and abruptly covered his mouth as if to hold it all in.

"I like you, Lacey." Tara said sternly as she began walking back toward the mahogany door. "I'll let you work, and Lacey, please do let me know if I can be of any assistance. I look forward to your progress."

Lacey finally turned her eyes back to Vikram. He was emotionless, staring darkly at Lacey. A slow smile spread across his face, almost as if he were in deep thought, or perhaps he just needed more time to process her witty sarcasm.

Lacey outstretched her hand toward him holding her refined proposal for his review. Vikram threw his hands up in the air. Lacey dropped her hand.

"I'm also here if you need anything, Lacey. We'll reconvene in a couple of days to go over what progress you and Daniel have made on this." Vikram said as he also made his way back through the mahogany door.

Lacey was a bit disheartened. She wanted to impress the Desai's with her talent and hard work more than anything. Another new feeling she'd have to manage: not being able to make others react the way she wanted them to.

Lacey turned to look at Danny. Was today's Danny the real Danny? What happened to the kind, respectful Danny she met a few days ago? Then again, she had seen him get emotional and run away at the diner too.

Danny stood there with his arms folded across his chest, one hand still up covering his mouth. He was wearing very well-fitting jet black suit pants and another perfectly pressed stark white dress shirt tucked in neatly, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Today he wore a black patent leather belt that matched his dress shoes.

Lacey got lost for a minute looking at the thickness of his forearms. She snapped back to reality when Danny dropped his arms and started walking toward Lacey.

She watched his whole demeanor change after Tara and Vikram had left the room. He slumped a little as he walked toward her end of the table. She could see his cockiness dissolving, replaced with general melancholy.

"Here, let me get this for you." Danny said softly as he pulled out the chair next to Lacey.

"Thanks?" Lacey shot out, waiting for an explanation for his previous behavior.

When Danny didn't try to explain his attitude, Lacey pushed the chair back in.

Danny knew Lacey wasn't dumb. She saw the act he put on in front of his father. He wasn't sure what to say to her now, how to explain. The only people who knew Danny's real personality were total strangers, and Jo.

Danny loved meeting new people when he would go out of town. No one knew him, knew of his past. He could just be himself. In front of his father, Danny tried to stay confident and dominant. With his Aunt Tara in the mix, he would also add mild teenage apathy to that, hoping to drive her crazy. He succeeded, most of the time.

Lacey grew impatient.

"Look, Daniel, I'm not here to be an assistant, and I'm not here to do all this work by myself. I suggest we begin."

Lacey pulled out a chair for Danny this time as she sat on the edge of the table. Danny sat as instructed, thankful for Lacey's redirection.

"Please, Lacey, don't call me Daniel."

Lacey looked up from her work. Was he serious right now? Danny's eyes were sad, pleading. What was his deal? Did these glass walls deplete this office of oxygen or something?

Lacey chose to completely ignore Danny's multiple personalities and passed him the spec sheet for the town hall.

Danny and Lacey finally found a groove and began making progress with creating a timeline, lists of contractors and had begun their list of supplies. These were important pieces that Lacey couldn't complete without the developer's expertise.

Danny knew the people here, knew which contractors could do each job the best and what the estimated costs associated were. They needed an accurate financial scope prepared for their next meeting with Vikram and Tara to secure the approval of the funds needed to start the scheduling process.

Lacey was impressed at how hard Danny worked on this once they were left alone. Maybe this wouldn't be so painful after all?

Three hours later, the pair found a good stopping point. They agreed to meet again tomorrow at the building supply store to continue pricing the higher end finishes Lacey had envisioned.

"Can I buy you some lunch?" Danny offered, "I'm starving."

Lacey was on a high after this work session and she agreed. They made their way back to the front of the building.

"Later, Gary!" Danny yelled, giving the security guard a friendly pat on the shoulder as he sat behind the desk.

Gary grunted a bit, "Good afternoon, Daniel. Miss Porter."

Gary gave Lacey a nod and handed her back the umbrella. Danny got his own jacket off the rack and they walked out the front doors.


	4. Chapter 3

The rain had let up, but the sky was still threatening, dark and grey. As Lacey and Danny crossed the street Lacey saw her Tahoe was missing. She suddenly remembered she had only paid the parking meter for two hours.

"Damn, does Green Grove not believe in parking tickets?" Lacey remarked. "How is your car still here? The parking meter only goes up to two hours?!"

"I'm sorry, Lacey. C'mon, we'll have lunch and then I'll give you a ride to the tow yard."

She accepted Danny's offer, it was a better alternative than calling a cab and Lacey was also starving. Lacey made her way to the passenger side of Danny's Jag, waiting for him to unlock the doors. As she stood there she suddenly became aware of maybe a dozen sets of eyes surveying their interaction.

Lacey glanced up at the windows encasing Johnny Cakes, it was as if time stood still. Everyone was staring at them. Danny didn't seem fazed by it at all. Was it because of the Jaguar? Sure it was the priciest car in Green Grove, but everyone knew Danny, so why was he so interesting?

He walked over and unlocked the door, opening it for her before he went around to the driver's side. Lacey slid into the black leather seat, and shut the door swiftly. Danny plopped in next to her, started the massive engine and peeled out down Main Street.

Lacey settled into her seat, noticing how clean his car was. The leather was pristine, not a blemish in site. Lacey grabbed her seat belt and went to secure it, but couldn't find it's holster.

They both fished around for the other end, hands grazing each other's several times. When it was found they both held it up while Lacey locked the seat belt in place, neither of them wanting to let go of the feeling produced between them. Danny waited, left his hand there, it was Lacey who retreated first.

Danny and Lacey sat in comfortable silence as they cruised through town. Lacey had never been over to the area of town that Danny was driving them through before. The rows of tiny houses around Main Street became larger and more spaced out as they moved away from the center of town.

Lacey suddenly became aware that she was basically in a stranger's car headed in a direction unknown.

"Danny, where are we going?" Lacey asked nonchalantly, trying not to sound panicked.

"It's a surprise, you'll like it, I promise." Danny said with a calming smile.

"Just don't bring me somewhere to kill me, okay?" Lacey smiled.

Danny's smile fell sharply. He froze and turned pale. Lacey could see the tension in his jaw and his hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

Nervous now, Lacey gave a giggle, "Danny, I was just joking."

Danny got real serious, "I would never hurt you, Lacey."

Lacey fiddled with her phone, not exactly reassured by Danny's continuous changes in demeanor. Danny wondered how much of the town's history Lacey knew about. He decided to test her.

"How are you adjusting to Green Grove?" Danny asked.

Lacey thought for a minute, "You know, I'm just here to improve some things, but the people haven't been the most inviting if I'm honest."

"Well, I'm sure they'll warm up to you. They're all wondering who the people are that moved into the Masterson house, that's all."

"What's the big deal about Jo's house?"

"There's just a lot of history in that house. Lots of old memories, and most of them were not good." Danny shared with no real details. "The people in town just want to move on, so they're curious who is there and what they're bringing to the town."

"Good. I want them to move on also. I'm bringing beauty back, pride. They'll see." Lacey said with sincerity, turning on the radio.

Danny realized Lacey knew nothing of the town's underbelly. He loved how passionate and confident she was about the project, but knew at some point Lacey was going to find out about the town's history, about him.

As they drove, Danny battled with whether he should just tell her everything now and change her perception of him immediately, and if not telling her would give her the illusion that Danny was not being truthful with her when she did find out.

He was going to lose her either way, so he decided to keep his mouth shut and enjoy this project with her as long as he could.

About ten minutes later Danny began to slow down in front of a huge cast iron gate. He pressed the call button and the gates opened for him. Danny drove through and down a long driveway. They rounded a corner and set off in the distance was an elaborate Tudor-style mansion.

Lacey was awestruck by it's beauty. The building was immaculate. Brick, with black and white inlays carefully surrounding every peak of the roof line.

"Danny, this is, this is so beautiful!" Lacey gushed. "Do you live here?"

"This is my family's home. My Nan, Tara and my father own it together. I live in the guest house in the back."

Danny parked his Jag and they made their way inside the main house.

"Hi Danny!" A sweet older woman greeted Danny, "Who've ya brought home with ya today then?"

"Hi Nan." Danny reciprocated warmly, "This is Lacey Porter, she is our architect for the remodel."

Lacey was sucked in for a hug from Danny's Nan and loved every minute of it. Lacey missed her family back in Seattle so much. Her younger sister Clara would be starting middle school in the fall and Lacey was feeling some major guilt that she wouldn't be able to be there for her.

"Welcome, Lacey!" Nan turned to Danny and lowered her voice, "She's beautiful Danny..."

Lacey took that as a cue to continue looking through the details of the avant-garde entryway.

"Nan, we're co-workers, it's just business." Danny hushed back at her. Danny's Nan shook her head.

"Are you hungry?" Nan winked at them.

Danny lead Lacey to the kitchen. Nan began preparing lunch. Creamy homemade tomato soup and fresh homemade bread. They talked a bit about Seattle until they had finished their lunch.

"This was delicious, Nan, thank you." Danny gave his Nan a kiss on the cheek and he cleared their dishes.

He quickly rinsed every dish and loaded the dishwasher while Nan put away the leftovers. Lacey lost count of how many different Danny's she had met in the last three days.

After lunch Danny continued the tour of the property knowing how much Lacey would enjoy the architecture. As they reached the back garden, Danny pointed to the simple structure in the distance.

"I live over there."

Lacey nodded and started walking toward the charming cottage. Danny caught her arm before she could continue.

"I'm sorry, Lacey, I'm not ready to show you my space yet."

Danny's cottage had been his safe place his whole life. His mother had lived there with his father when they were expecting him, and now he's lived there through everything he's been through in his life.

Such massive weight existed inside those walls, and although he felt something different about Lacey, he wasn't ready to open up just yet.

"Oh, no, of course, I'm the one who is sorry Danny," Lacey chuckled, "Who just invites themselves in like that? I just got lost in this tour, the whole property is breathtaking!"

Danny was thankful Lacey didn't take offense to him shutting the tour down. The last thing he wanted was to make things more awkward between them.

"Shall we go find your car?" Danny suggested.

Ugh, Lacey had almost forgot. "Oy, I suppose. Thank you for lunch, I've had a wonderful time today...mostly."

"It was my pleasure, really."

Danny lead the way down the garden path back toward the front of the house. Once they made it back to the Jaguar Lacey decided she needed to know more about Danny's family dynamic.

Cruising down a web of back roads, Lacey finally spoke up.

"Danny..." Lacey began, although not exactly sure what to ask him, or how. "Can you explain what happened this morning?"

Danny knew what Lacey wanted to know, but he stayed silent.

"...you know, at the meeting with your Dad...'very passionate'..." Lacey used air quotes to highlight how grossly ridiculous that line was.

Danny cringed thinking back to the start of their day. He played dumb, "I—I don't recall." He stammered.

Lacey wasn't going to let it go.

"Danny, I know you know what I'm talking about. I have met at least three different versions of you since I met you on Friday. Why? Which one is really you?"

Danny shrugged, "I guess you'll just have to find out." Danny nodded toward a large sandy car lot on their right, "Here's the tow yard."

Low and behold, sitting in the front lot was Lacey's Tahoe. Danny parked in the center of the entrance, making it impossible for any vehicle to get in or out of the lot. The lot keeper came storming out of his office to see what was happening.

"Stay in my car, Lacey. I've got this."

Danny's voice was intentionally firm, she heard a tinge of warning in it and she stayed put. Danny hopped out and locked her in.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Desai?!" The lot keeper shouted from several feet away, arms flailing, crowbar in hand. "The deal was, I leave your shit alone, and you leave my shit alone, remember? I haven't touched your pile of shit, so why are you here?!"

"Well, Doug, it appears you've towed a friend of mine, and I'm not happy."

Showing no fear, Danny closed the gap between them until they were inches apart. Danny had puffed himself up to match the size of the lot keeper. He was cold, menacing. Great, another version of Danny. He sure knew how to survive Lacey thought.

"I don't want any trouble, Desai, I'm just doing my job here. Which car is it?"

Danny pointed to the Tahoe. "NOW, Doug."

"C'mon, Desai, I know you can afford to just pay the goddamn fine! This is bullshit!"

Danny grabbed the lot keeper by the front of his shirt, whispered something in his ear and released him.

Doug ran back to the office and reappeared with the master key to unlock the gate surrounding Lacey's car. Danny hopped back into the Jag and drove them over to the front lot.

"Danny, what the hell was all that?! I could have just paid the fine, it was my fault."

Danny didn't answer her, instead he just drove as close as possible to her car door and motioned that it was safe to leave his car.

Frustrated, Lacey threw his door open, hopped into her Tahoe and slammed her door shut. She drove around Danny's Jag, found her way out and roared away toward home.

Danny watched her speed out of the lot.

"There she goes."

He muttered to himself, finding twisted comfort in knowing he'd literally driven someone else away.

He didn't know how to form any real bonds. Other than the glue that had held him and Jo together all these years, and maybe one or two other kids Danny played soccer with in high school, no one else really connected with him.

Lacey dialed Regina and put her phone on speaker. "Helwrow?" Regina answered while obviously in mid-chew.

"Reg are you sucking dicks right now? Holy hell take a damn break, sis." Lacey quipped.

Regina busted out laughing, "Shut UP! Where have you been?! I'm starving, I'm eating cereal over here, you need to feed a bitch."

Lacey was so happy to hear Regina's voice.

"Today was literally INSANE, I'll go into all that later. We'll order in tonight, do you want pizza?"

"Yes I want pizza, and no, fill me in NOW. Was Danny's fine ass at the meeting? I want him Lacey, before I leeeaaaavvveeee." Regina whined.

"Danny was there, and honestly, something is off with him, Reg. I don't think you should be going there this time." Lacey tried to warn her friend.

"PPPPSSSHHYYYYEAAAH, right. Lacey, have you SEEN him?! I would ride him so hard and let him toss me in the street after, I am not kidding."

Lacey recoiled thinking of Danny's beautiful body being subjected to her friend's tawdry ways.

"We need to get you a hook up too, Lace. It's been way too long since Archie, babe. You need a good dick down."

Lacey rolled her eyes and giggled, "I'm almost back home, see you in a minute."

Lacey hung up, her mind swirling. Regina wasn't exactly wrong. Lacey was lonely. It had been the better part of a year since she broke things off with Archie.

Too bad she'd have to keep her desires about Danny to herself at this point. Regina had dibs and Lacey wasn't about to crush her spirit right before she had to leave for Colorado. Lacey may need a hook up, but she needed to keep her friend more.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning Lacey awoke with a renewed sense of purpose. After a late night gab session with Regina, Lacey put her crazy first day behind her.

Regina was even more intrigued by Danny after Lacey had explained what happened at the towing company between Danny and Doug. A rich bad boy, Regina's favorite.

So what if Danny had an ever-changing personality? Danny wasn't the reason why she was here. It was about remodeling this dump and advancing her career. Lacey tried to convince herself that when she was done here, she'd head back to Seattle and move on with her life.

Lacey had dressed professionally yesterday, safe. She decided that today she would push these small town weirdos a bit.

Lacey selected a fitted emerald green lace dress. It was knee-length, had cap sleeves and a deep v-neck in the front. Still professional but way more sexy. She paired the dress with her favorite black velvet heels and straightened her hair into soft, glossy waves.

Even the weather was a stark contrast to yesterday with bright sunshine and not a cloud in sight. As she backed down the driveway she looked up at the house. She recalled what Danny had mentioned yesterday about all the bad history Jo's house held. She made a mental note to research that after work.

On her drive in to town, Lacey's mind wandered back to Danny of course. Why couldn't she stay focused? She wondered which Danny she would get today.

Lacey pulled into the parking lot of the building supply store, easily spotting Danny's car like a brilliant diamond in a box of rocks. Lacey parked several rows behind him so she would have a minute to mentally prepare herself for today's goal.

Danny saw Lacey's car pull into the parking lot in his rear view mirror. He had gotten there early so he could settle his nerves before seeing her again.

He wondered if she was still angry with him about how he handled Lacey's car being towed yesterday. Danny of course would have a hard time explaining why he had to be so aggressive with Doug. It would mean having to explain several stories he did not wish to revisit. He hoped she'd just let it go.

Lacey's car door swung open and two shimmering bare legs dropped down. Danny watched as a glowing Lacey made her way toward Danny's car. Danny could see every soft curve of Lacey's body in her dress.

Danny fidgeted briefly, how was he going to focus on work today? He decided to be confident and exited his car. Lacey quickly looked him over, she couldn't help it. Danny was wearing low rise designer jeans today, with a skin tight black T-shirt and casual leather sneakers.

Lacey was thankful for her sunglasses as she mentally outlined his upper body with her eyes. Danny was hot as hell.

Danny was disappointed Lacey was wearing shades. The spark he felt from making eye contact with her had been the only thing he had felt from someone other than disdain, loathing and pity in a long time.

"Good morning, Lacey." Danny greeted, "Right on time."

He walked forward thinking maybe he'd go for a hug...er, no a handshake?

Lacey stopped short so no contact could even be entertained.

"Hi Danny, ready?" Lacey didn't wait for a response, she turned to walk into the store.

Trailing behind her, Danny watched as people noticed Lacey pass by them. Not one person didn't turn their head to acknowledge her beauty.

With heels on Lacey was taller than Danny and that drove him wild. He took in the curves her body had as she walked ahead. Lacey slid her shades up into her hair and turned to look back at Danny.

He was already staring at her, his eyes had been waiting for hers. The electricity erupted and they both felt it, again. It was going to be a long day.

Danny and Lacey made it from one end of the store to the other, using a construction app synced on their phones to scan in all of the luxury flooring, plumbing figures and even door handles Lacey wanted to include in the remodels. This information would help Danny to better understand her vision so he could schedule the appropriate contractors.

Again the pair had a successful meeting and as they were leaving Danny decided he wanted to try to fix what happened the day before.

Danny walked Lacey to her Tahoe.

"Alright Danny, I'll see you at the office tomorrow. Thanks for your help today."

Lacey unlocked her car and hopped in. Danny grabbed the door and stood on the inside of it slightly so Lacey wouldn't be able to close it. He rested his hand on the door's frame, almost bracing himself for what could happen next.

"Lacey, wait. I—I um, listen, I'm sorry about yesterday...with Doug. I should have handled it differently."

Lacey couldn't take his intense gaze anymore and slid her sunglasses back on.

"Okay." Lacey started the car.

"Okay?" Danny asked, trying to confirm if they were good now.

"Yeah, Danny—I mean, whatever pissing match you and Doug had yesterday had nothing to do with me, so, OK."

Lacey put her hand on the edge of her door indicating she was ready for him to move out of the way. Danny didn't move.

"Lacey—are we okay? I mean..." Danny looked down, took a deep breath. "I don't want to upset you, but I have to know, do you feel what I feel when we're near each other?"

Shit. Lacey pulled on her door, and this time, Danny backed up. Lacey shut the door and locked them.

"Well, I guess that depends on what you feel, Danny. If you feel encouraged seeing a talented coworker who wants to finish this project so she can go back home, then yes, I feel you. See you tomorrow." Lacey pulled away.

Lacey freaked out as she drove out of the parking lot. He felt the same sparks she did. She could have hidden her side of things as long as necessary, but now knowing that Danny felt the same way, she wasn't sure how she'd manage it all and stay professional.

Lacey's complete rejection didn't surprise Danny, he was used to being rejected by just about everyone, but he felt differently about Lacey. He knew they had a strong physical connection and he'd bet that she did feel that same spark. He wanted her.

That night, Lacey set herself up on her laptop intending to update some spreadsheets. She remembered again about wanting to research the history of Jo's house.

Lacey completed a simple google search of the address, sifting through pages of rental ads. She realized the house must have been for rent for so long that this was the only recent news.

She dug further, searching 'Officer Masterson' after remembering that Jo told her that her father had passed away. Lacey found several articles about his passing in the line of duty and his obituary about being survived by his daughter Josephine and being predeceased by his loving wife Tess.

How did Tess die? She searched that too and found a very old article about Tess Masterson being found murdered in her home. Reports indicated that an eleven year old Jo was the one who found her mother's body and that the suspect was a juvenile and for this reason the name of the accused was withheld.

She found in the public court records that the accused juvenile was convicted and further articles showed that this kid served five years in a juvenile detention facility before being released.

Lacey could not believe the immense tragedy that happened here. No wonder Jo was so damaged, Lacey felt awful for her now knowing what had happened to her family.

The next day, Danny made it into the office well before Lacey. He wanted to test his theory about Lacey's feelings for him and decided to play a little hard to get. He knew it was childish, but he had no compass for how to properly vet his feelings.

"Hey Gary, listen when Lacey arrives can you show her to the office she'll be working in? I have another meeting and won't be able to greet her for a while."

Gary agreed and Danny retreated to his office. Danny didn't have any motivation to complete much of anything at that early hour, so he sipped his coffee and did some people watching out his office window.

Just before 9 am Danny saw Lacey pull into the parking garage and make her way to Johnny Cakes for her coffee. He stood up to get a better view.

Lacey had her usual portfolio, but today she was dressed in a black leather skirt, black booties and a cream colored flowy silk blouse. She had an edge to her and Danny could not take his eyes off of her.

He turned on his intercom connected to Gary's phone system so he could hear her.

"Good morning, Gary, right?" Lacey asked in friendly conversation.

"Yes, Miss Porter. Good morning. Daniel is in a meeting this morning and has asked me to show you to where your office will be. This way please."

"Oh, okay..."

Lacey was perplexed, Danny had other projects while working on theirs? Gary got up to lead Lacey down to the office across the hall from Danny's.

Lacey set her portfolio down and opened up the blinds on her office windows. Unfortunately for Lacey, they turned out to just be more glass walls, not windows to the outside. She quickly closed them again, feeling very much exposed by the see-through wall behind her.

After laying out her plans and organizing her next steps on the timeline she and Danny had created on her first day, Lacey decided to stretch her legs and find the bathroom.

Danny had seen her shadow walk by his door and he quietly exited his office and made his way to the copier at the back of the building. He waited for Lacey to come back out of the bathroom before walking back himself.

Lacey heard movement behind her and spun around to find Danny coming up behind her.

"Lacey." Danny greeted Lacey with a slight nod as he passed by her.

He moved swiftly, not wanting to stop long enough for any type of conversation. Lacey stood firm in the center of the hallway. She pivoted and turned herself around to face Danny as he walked past her.

Danny was wearing navy blue suit pants with a cream colored button down shirt, brown leather shoes and matching belt. He smelled incredible.

"Daniel." Lacey threw back at him. She could play this game all day, but really just wanted him to take her right here, right now.

Danny slammed the door to his office and sunk into his leather office chair in an uncomfortable slump. Lacey's really working here he thought, and he really felt drawn to her.

How was he ever going to win back his Father's love and his Aunt's respect with all of these distractions? Jo wasn't here anymore to help him filter all of this nonsense. Danny decided he needed to call Jo and ask for her guidance anyway.

"Hello?" Jo answered lazily, her voice dripping in sleep.

"Josephine, it's Daniel." Danny replied sarcastically.

"Danny, it's like 9 am, why are you bothering me right now? I had a long weekend."

"It's Wednesday. You're losing your drive, Masterson. You used to be able to go all night and make it to class the next morning. I'm disappointed."

Jo was in no mood to be roasted while half awake and one hundred percent hung over.

"What's the problem you need help with Danny?"

Danny paused, in uncomfortable silence as he processed that Jo assumed he needs her to fix something for him, again.

"Jo, I don't need anything, I just wanted to hear your voice—" Danny trailed off, at least that was partly true.

Jo sighed heavily, "Just do you. Ignore everyone else, the rest will fall into place."

Danny nodded. Although Jo sounded like a fortune cookie, she knew why he called. He felt somewhat comforted by that.

"Thanks."

"Don't call me before noon, dickhead." Jo hung up.

Danny reclined back in his chair as he contemplated how he would line up his time on this project, and how he could avoid being in close proximity to Lacey for several months.

His father had maintained that if Danny could complete this revitalization with minimal hiccoughs, he would be the town's hero, and repair his family's tainted name.

Danny pulled out the plans his father gave him and Lacey's proposal. He got to work reviewing the timeline for each revision. He called the town hall for permit timeframes and set up a meeting with the town's regular contractors to work up quotes for materials to complete each renovation.

In Lacey's office, she had also pulled out her copies of the town maps and her proposal. Her job now was to prepare the buildings that were to be renovated first.

Every measurement had to be checked and rechecked. Lacey knew for each mistake, the developers would lose time and money trying to correct them. After checking all of her calculations a second time, she was confident in calling the town to ask about permits.

"Green Grove town hall, this is Becca, how may I help you?"

"Hello, this is Lacey Porter, I am the architect for the down town restoration. I have some questions about permits."

"Miss Porter, a representative for the restoration already called about permits today. Did you have other questions I didn't answer already?"

"Who called this morning?"

"Daniel Desai with Desai Developments."

"Oh, thank you, I didn't realize he had already called. Sorry to take up your time."

Lacey couldn't believe Danny had beat her to this step. Wasn't he in a meeting right now? He couldn't have known what to ask about the permits she needed for this project. Even if he did, they should at least be collaborating to avoid duplicating work.

Lacey's phone lit up with a new text notification. It was Regina.

Reg: LACEFACE! The Deveraux's hooked me up with an amazing place! I'm leaving early! In three days. Call me when you can!

Lacey was happy something was starting to fall into place for Regina. Before she left Green Grove, Regina and Lacey made plans for Lacey to come and visit in the winter. Snow boarding in Colorado is something Lacey had only dreamed of.

Lacey sighed, sliding her phone back in her pocket. It was time. She decided to swallow her feelings for Danny and go talk to him about their project.

Lacey was a professional now, this was her livelihood, and she highly doubted such an attractive man was not the town playboy anyway. She didn't need any more self absorbed bad boys in her life.

Lacey marched over to Danny's office and knocked politely.

"Yeah...?"

Danny shouted through the door. Lacey opened the door halfway. Danny was sitting cross legged on the floor, lists and plans strewn about everywhere.

"Hey, Daniel, I just thought that maybe we could meet to discuss some things?"

Danny looked up at Lacey's bewildered face as she looked around his messy office. From his angle on the floor he took in how breathtaking Lacey truly was. Lacey had her hair out, he loved her curls.

"Why are you on the floor?" Lacey stepped in carefully and shut the door behind her.

"Please, Lacey, call me Danny. I don't know, I guess I got carried away with the plans..." Danny stood up and smoothed out his shirt.

Lacey watched as Danny ran his hands through his hair and pulled it up into a bun. Lacey wished she could touch his beautiful hair, kiss his soft lips.

Danny caught Lacey watching him and flashed her the biggest cocky smile he could before they both looked away in moderate shyness.

Danny knew girls were attracted to him, but it was easier for him to manage before because he wasn't interested in any of them. Lacey had changed everything. She was smart, educated and the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

He also realized that while Lacey may have been watching, he was certain that there was no way she could possibly feel the same way about him that he did about her.

Lacey pretended she didn't just get busted big time and began to look at the work Danny had been fussing with all morning. She picked up a very long list of construction supplies for the Green Grove bank remodel, and then found another list of supplies for the elementary school.

"Danny, what is all this? Please tell me these are just some preliminary projections? I haven't double checked these measurements yet because these buildings are not the first priorities."

"Lacey I'm well aware and I'm very busy here..." Danny trailed off.

Lacey was not impressed, what a waste. A couple of days working perfectly together and now Danny's gone rouge. Before Lacey could start fixing this mess there was a knock on Danny's door. Vikram entered.

"Daniel, Lacey, we've been planning a fundraiser for the project. It's taking place this Saturday, you both need to attend, oh and it's black tie only."

Lacey shook her head, "No, I'm sorry it's not enough notice, Vikram, I—"

Vikram held his hand up, "It is short notice, but it is happening and our architect has to be there to speak, make it happen." Vikram closed Danny's office door.

"To speak?!" Lacey's face was priceless.

"You've got this, Lacey." Danny said sincerely.

Lacey finally looked Danny in the face for the first time today. His eyes twinkled, as if their eye contact is the only thing he waits for all day. She looked away quickly, but not before she gave him another once over. She really liked his hair pulled up like that.

She reached up to free a few strands that had gotten stuck behind the ring going through the outer edge of his ear. Their heart rates both took off from the simple gesture.

"Thank you." Was all Danny could say.

It was Lacey's turn to slump down into Danny's chair.

"Regina is leaving earlier than we planned, this Saturday actually. She's moving all her stuff to Colorado. I'm supposed to help her pack, bring her to the airport."

"My friend Cole Farrell owns the storage facility, I'll make a call. We'll get Regina packed up, shipped, whatever. My car service can bring her to the airport, we'll make it happen."

Danny walked over and grabbed his cell from the desk. He began pacing the floor.

"Cole, Danny. Yeah listen I need a favor, I need a crew sent to Masterson's to pack some stuff and have it shipped. Like tomorrow, right. Okay man, thanks." Danny spun around toward Lacey.

"It's all set."

Lacey smiled at him, Danny's heat skipped a beat. He finally did something right.

"Thank you, Danny, honestly, that's an amazing help. I'm going to miss her so much."

Danny saw the smile he had earned from her fade. He would do anything to get it back.

"Well, we know what we'll be doing tomorrow and Saturday, why don't we take Regina out on Friday night? A going away party."

The smile was back. "She would love that Danny, but we're going to need more people. Regina may eat you alive if it's just the three of us."

Danny's eyes got huge as he remembered how aggressive Regina was toward him. Lacey chuckled, at Danny's reaction and then decided it was time to try and fish out some more details about Danny's private life. Lacey stood up.

"Maybe...you could bring your girlfriend?"

Lacey didn't look at Danny, and instead busied herself with cleaning up the papers all over Danny's office.

"Lacey." Was all he said. He wanted to make sure she looked over at him. When their eyes met Danny continued, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Okay, well, your boyfriend then?"

Danny smiled, "No, no boyfriend either. What about your boyfriend, we could fly him out here?"

Were they really doing this right now? Lacey thought.

"I don't have a boyfriend, or a girlfriend." She cut him off before he flipped it back on her too.

"I can ask Jo, maybe Cole...if Regina promises not to eat any of us."

"Will Jo come? I mean, where does she live?" Lacey wanted to know more about Jo, but didn't want to open old wounds.

"Yeah, she'll come if I ask her. She wouldn't turn down a free drink. Jo lives in Hillside, it's an hour east of here."

"Well okay then, let's do this! Where should we meet?"

"I'll worry about that. I'll send a car for you ladies around 8? I don't want anyone driving."

"Okay, sounds awesome Danny. Now, please don't waste any more of our time on this project by shutting me out and trying to do it all by yourself."

Lacey shoved the pile of papers she collected into his chest.

"Oof, yeah, I'm not good at many things, I shouldn't have thought I could manage it all myself."

He scratched at the back of his head. Lacey sensed this was a sore spot for Danny.

"What? No, Danny you're amazing at what you do. There's a reason you're the lead developer here, you know? You're family must be so proud of you!"

Danny scoffed, "That's not exactly the case Lacey, but thank you for saying that."

"Where did you go to college?"

"I haven't been. I learned what I know from doing years of construction work...okay, well, I didn't do the work. I bought a construction company and managed a group of guys and learned a lot about prioritizing, which guys actually do quality work and also how much stuff costs. I sold the company when my father showed interest in hiring me on here."

"I see, well sometimes hands-on experience is the best kind."

Danny was struck by how kind and encouraging Lacey was to such a low life like him. He prayed he wasn't dragging her down into his rabbit hole, but figured if he could keep that smile on her face he'd just enjoy the change from all the bullshit everyone else gives him.

Danny and Lacey continued getting their vision back on track. Around 4 pm they called it a day. They said goodbye to Gary and Danny walked Lacey through the parking garage to her Tahoe.

Lacey unlocked her doors and Danny hopped in the passenger side.

"Danny did you get lost?" Lacey laughed at Danny's sudden quirkiness.

"No, I'm not lost. I'm right where I want to be."

He let his words linger, the silence crept in and Danny just sat there, waiting for Lacey's reaction. He wanted her to know he was interested, he had never felt like this before and he didn't want to hide it.

Lacey wasn't sure what to say, she was certainly attracted to Danny, but her rational side didn't want to complicate their tight work schedule.

"Danny..."

Danny could hear Lacey's hesitation, he was being rejected by her, again.

"Right. It's okay Lacey, I just wanted to lay it all out there, see if you might feel the same way. I'll meet you at the house tomorrow, we'll get Regina taken care of, okay?"

Lacey shook her head, "Sounds great, thank you again Danny."

Danny gave Lacey his biggest closed mouth smile and hopped back out of her car. Lacey pulled out and drove off toward the exit. He took his time walking back down to his Jag.

Rejection, exclusion, it never got easier no matter how many times he had experienced it. As he rounded the corner to his parking spot on the street he was met by Tara leaning against his car.

"Tara, well, isn't this a surprise. What do you need?" Danny asked, surprisingly less like a shithead than he normally would have.

"You're too close to her, Danny. I'm telling you, complete this job and let her go."

"Oh Tara, I'm sorry you're incapable of connecting with other human beings. It's your lucky day though, she doesn't feel the same way about me. You'll get your wish."

Danny leaned in and grabbed her gently by the shoulders, moved her softly away from his car and got in. Danny revved his engine and backed right into moving traffic. He waved to Tara as he zoomed off amidst all the honking.


	6. Chapter 5

Thursday morning Lacey took advantage of not having to get up for work and tried to sleep in. Her only problem was, she forgot to tell Regina.

"LACEY! You're going to be late, wake up!" Regina began rocking Lacey.

"REG, ugh I'm not going in today." A frustrated Lacey rubbed one eye, "I was gonna sleep in." she added with a pout.

"Aww, I'm sorry Lace." Lacey scooted over and Reg jumped in bed next to her, "Why are you staying home today?"

"Danny is coming by today. He's going to help pack you all up and ship all of your stuff ahead of you to Colorado."

Regina's mouth dropped open, "OHMYGOD, Danny is coming over?! TODAY?!" Regina flew out of bed, gave Lacey a huge hug and then ran back into her room. "I'VE GOTTA GET READY LACEFACE!" She shouted from her room. Lacey heard Regina's stereo pop on, and quickly lost all hope of going back to sleep.

Regina kept herself locked in her room all morning. Lacey threw on her workout clothes and made her way downstairs to start re-taping the pile of moving boxes they had just broken down a week ago.

Regina finally made it downstairs and did a twirl in front of Lacey, "What do you think?!"

Lacey glanced over at her best friend, not surprised at all by her ensemble.

"Regina, he's coming over to help you move your shit, you should pick something more comfortable."

Regina frowned and looked down at herself. She was wearing her favorite denim short-shorts and pink cropped tank.

"I am comfortable."

Lacey let Regina be, she was leaving Saturday and she just wanted things to be happy between them. Regina started helping Lacey with the boxes.

"Hey Lace, did you find out if Danny has a girl, because she's going to be pissed if she finds out Danny and I had a fling." Regina half-joked.

Lacey felt an strong urge to protect Danny just then, to keep his heart safe. She did her best to manage her feelings for him, reminding herself they're just coworkers.

"He does not have a girlfriend."

"A boyfriend?"

Lacey shook her head no.

"Yeah, I could see him keeping his bachelor status for a long time."

Lacey shifted uncomfortably. "Why, what are you talking about?"

"I just mean, he's so hot, imagine how much pussy he gets, Lacey. He could have a new girl every night if he wanted to."

Lacey furrowed her brow, "That's ridiculous, he's not like that. He's got a lot going on, you know? I don't think he has time for all of that."

"I mean he could be a gentleman and just doesn't kiss and tell with his coworkers." Regina shrugged.

Regina was right, he could have been with lots of women and just not have said anything. It's not like she spewed out everything she'd ever done.

Were his advances toward her the last couple of days just an attempt at making her his next conquest? Damn. Lacey was pulled back from her thoughts by knocking at the door.

"It's Danny!" Regina excitedly scrambled to the door and flung it open.

Lacey could see Danny's surprised expression as Regina greeted him by jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around Danny's body.

"Whoa, hey Regina, nice to see you again." Danny said calmly as if he expected this behavior. He kept his hands flush at his sides.

He looked through the doorway to Lacey as Regina continued her embrace, his face silently asking for her help. Lacey just smiled, shook her head and looked back at the boxes she was working on.

Regina slowly slid back down and off of Danny. It was only then that Regina noticed Danny had other people with him.

Standing behind Danny was a shorter guy around the same age as Danny, fit and muscular with a very handsome face. Regina thought he was hot too, but did not have the bad boy edge Danny had that she loved so much.

At the end of the driveway, making his way up to the steps was another guy around their age, kind of lanky, but cute. Regina decided it was going to be a good day.

Both girls took in Danny's casual ensemble as Regina led them inside. Danny was wearing green soccer shorts and a black T-shirt similar to the one he had on at the supply store the other day.

"Hey Lacey." Danny greeted her with a wave, "This is Cole," pointing to the shorter, fit guy, "and that is Rico." Danny pointed to the doorway as Rico hesitated to enter. "Guys this is Regina, and this...is Lacey."

Lacey could tell by the way Danny introduced her that he had talked to these two about her before. What did he tell them?

Cole leaned forward and reached out his hand, "So nice to finally meet you, Lacey. Danny told me all about the downtown project, he says you're very talented."

Oh. Lacey smiled back politely and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too. Thank you for helping us today."

Rico didn't budge from the doorway. "Rico, you coming in?" Danny tried.

"N—no man, I'll just wait for the boxes out here."

Lacey knew the history that happened in this house now and she was not surprised that Rico didn't want to come inside. Cole didn't seem to mind being there at all. Danny didn't either for that matter, but Lacey knew Danny was a chameleon sometimes and wondered if he was really okay.

Lacey directed Danny and Cole upstairs to Regina's room to help start packing. As each box was filled, Lacey taped it up and ran it downstairs to a waiting Rico who then loaded it in Cole's company moving truck.

Danny tried to stay respectful of Lacey and snuck glances at her when he was sure no one was looking. Lacey was wearing Capri leggings, a sports bra and a loose jogging tank with sneakers. This was the most he had seen of Lacey's body and he didn't want to forget it.

Lacey was having the same issue. She was also trying not to make her appraisal of Danny known to everyone around them. The soccer shorts showed way more contours of Danny than Lacey had ever expected to see.

Regina was trying to gain Danny's attention the entire time, bending over multiple times to pick up stuff, bumping into him 'by accident' and dancing to the music she had blaring through the house.

Lacey made a note that while he stayed friendly and kind toward Regina, she never caught him looking at her the way Regina wanted him to.

Cole, on the other hand, was like a teenage nightmare. He could not take his eyes off of Regina and her free-spirited nature. He danced with her and clapped for her when she did an impromptu solo.

Danny was more quiet than usual. Lacey wanted to check in with him. Cole had gone to the kitchen for water, Lacey decided it was the perfect chance.

"Hey Reg, I've carried every box down, can you take a turn with this one and grab me a water too?"

"Sure thing, doll. BRB." Regina sang the entire way down the stairs.

"How are you holding up?" She asked Danny.

Danny turned around to face her, "I'm okay." He said with a forced positivity.

Lacey just stared at him. Danny realized she must have found out something about the past. His face fell, and he wondered how much she knew.

Six days. Lacey had only been here for six days and now he was going to lose her to the past that haunts him.

"I did some research the other night, I just wanted to make sure you're okay being here, in this house."

Danny nodded, "I'm fine."

"Liar."

Danny froze hearing those words coming from her. Lacey walked over to him. She could feel his energy as she got closer, he was sad. They stood there together, inches apart, letting all of their emotions flood over them. She hugged him.

She didn't know. Danny realized she hadn't yet discovered everything about that day. He accepted the hug, but didn't hug her back. He kept his arms down and just let her console him.

It was a strange feeling to Danny, to be cared for, and his body soaked it in like he needed it to survive. Lacey stepped back.

"I'm sorry you and Jo had to deal with such an awful thing at such a young age. Did you know the person responsible?"

"The person responsible?" Danny's heart took off a million beats per minute.

He should tell her. Now. Before she finds out from someone else, but he couldn't do it. He didn't want their connection to change just yet. He was a coward.

"Yeah, the articles said the person responsible was a juvenile, did you know them?"

"I—don..." Danny was cut off by Regina coming back in the room.

"Here's your water, Lace."

Regina handed Lacey the bottle and went over to pull out the box that was stored under her bed.

"Here's the last box!" Regina walked the box over to Danny and then saw the look on his face, "Jesus, Danny you look like you've seen a ghost!"

Lacey cringed.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling well, I should probably get going."

Danny took the box from Regina, and walked past Lacey to head downstairs. Danny handed the box off to Rico who dashed off to load it up.

Cole walked over to the group, "Alright, we're good? I have the address so I'll have these shipped today."

Regina hugged Cole and said thank you as Lacey walked Danny to the door. "I'm sorry, Danny, I—I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine Lacey, what happened here, it was a long time ago. I have moved on, but the past has a way of not letting me go."

Rico came back from the truck, "Was that it? What time is this party tomorrow by the way?"

"Party?" Regina said, very interested.

Lacey and Danny looked at each other and smiled.

"We're having a going away party for you Reg, tomorrow night. I won't be able to take you to the airport Saturday, so Danny thought of throwing you this party."

"I'll have my car service take you to the airport Regina, I just want you and Lacey to have some fun before you're off on your next adventure without each other."

Regina dramatically put her hand on her chest and fake cried.

"AWWWOHMYGOSHYOUGUYYYYYYS!" She hugged them all in a group.

Danny wriggled his way out of Regina's grasp.

"I'll have the car service pick you ladies up around 8 pm tomorrow. C'mon guys, let's go."

The rest of the day Regina and Lacey shopped together for party clothes and for a gown for Lacey to wear to the black tie fundraiser.

Regina fell in love with a red strapless mini dress with a sweet heart neckline. It enhanced her strawberry blonde hair. She also found silver heels to wear with it.

Lacey had chosen a soft, romantic summer maxi dress that was quickly vetoed by Regina.

"Lacey, your body is bangin', you need something to show that shit off. You can wear this boring dress any other day, be a little crazy."

Lacey tried again and failed with another plain dress. Lacey defended herself saying the second dress was shorter and had cut outs along the sleeves. Regina rolled her eyes and took matters into her own hands.

Regina held up some items, shook them at Lacey and pushed her toward the fitting room. Lacey came out to show Regina who clapped with excitement.

"Daaaammmnnn, Lacey. You look hot!"

Regina had picked out a pair of neatly tailored black shorts, and a royal blue chiffon cropped tank that had a choker neckline and cutouts in the front and back.

Lacey couldn't believe Regina actually picked out the one sexy outfit that had the classy tailored feel to it that Lacey loved so much.

"Waitwaitwait, I saw shoes!"

Regina took off out of the dressing room and returned with black heels. They had a handful of studs dotted along the edges. Lacey was pleased.

"Wow, I love it Reg, thank you."

"You have that moto jacket at home too."

Regina referred to Lacey's favorite cropped leather jacket that she could see matching very well.

Beaming at their success, the pair moved on to searching for Lacey's gown. After a couple stores they moved on to a dress shop the next town over. On the drive over, Regina's curiosity got the best of her and she decided to ask her best friend some serious questions.

"Okay, this sucks, there are just no dresses in this dismal town. Tell me again, it's black tie only? What is Danny wearing?"

"I don't know, why does that even matter? It's not like we're going together."

Regina dropped her head forward and looked at Lacey like she was speaking another language.

"What?" Lacey asked with raised brows.

"Lacey. I saw you two hugging earlier. You wanna hit that, don't you?"

"Reg, I—"

"Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for him? You know me, I love everybody, but, I'm leaving and just being around Danny, it's obvious he doesn't want me. He wants you."

"Regina I don't have feelings for him, we're just coworkers."

"Yeah, listen, this is like history repeating itself. I wanted Archie and you got him. Lacey, you're like a filter for all the guys who want something more than what I can offer. Archie was a year ago, you need this."

Lacey thought back to her breakup with Archie. She did miss having that connection with someone on a deeper level, but the reason they broke up was because their lives were moving in completely different directions.

What would be different about a relationship with Danny? Sure their career ambitions were at least in the same ballpark, but was that enough for a real relationship? He was obviously set for life financially, had no interest in college and had a bachelor pad in the back of his parent's house.

She wasn't so sure she could trust him just yet, having seen some pretty sketchy sides to his personality in only a week's time.

"Look Lacey, I'm not saying you should marry the guy, but you're here for the next couple months. Why not have some fun with a really hot guy? If it turns into more, great. You've been working non-stop on this project since before graduation, when's the last time someone got it in?"

"Reg!"

"I'm serious, was Archie your last?"

Lacey nodded yes, it had been almost a year since her and Archie were together. He was a typical guy in that he was always out to get off while Lacey had wanted more, orgasms and romance. He failed at both.

Instead of growing together in the bedroom, she had several shortcuts of her own that ensured she'd at least finish too. It was just the way it was.

Archie had been Lacey's third sexual partner. Her first partner being her neighbor Ben when they were in high school, the second was a one night stand at a party her sophomore year of college.

In the beginning of their relationship, Lacey and Archie were passionate and romantic. They helped each other find things they both enjoyed sexually.

Lacey brought him home for Thanksgiving to meet her family and then went home with him for Christmas. Eventually though, their energy faded and Lacey found herself getting lost in the light of Archie's success on the pro swim team.

When the invitation came for Archie to join the US men's swim team at the Olympics, Lacey had won the project in Green Grove. Archie asked her what was next for them. Lacey knew he wanted more than she could offer, so she suggested they part ways.

One thing she did know, and kept in the back of her mind, was that the energy between her and Archie and the spark she shared between her and Danny were worlds apart.

Her connection with Danny had far surpassed any feeling she ever had before. She did often wonder what a sexual encounter with him might be like. Danny had always been attentive and in tune with how she was feeling, and in turn Lacey could pick up on Danny's feelings too.

Every time they were in close proximity, or their hands would brush each other's, she felt it. Their chemistry was intense and she had never been more attracted to another person before in her whole life.

"Earth to Lacey, are you drooling?" Lacey snapped out of her Danny fantasy. "Listen, I promise I'm done chasing Danny, you go get him, now let's find this dress."

The girls started going through the racks, Regina shushing the sales people and assuring them they didn't need any help.

Regina picked lots of sparkly dresses and Lacey turned them all down. Lacey tried a few black dresses on and Regina nixed them all dubbing them all as boring.

Lacey came across a satin navy blue gown with lace sleeves and a keyhole back. It had no sparkle for Regina, but also wasn't black and at least showed some skin. Lacey tried it on and it fit perfectly. She felt confident and comfortable. Lacey already had shoes to match at home so they quickly made the purchase and headed back home.

That night Danny paced around his cottage thinking about Lacey. He knew if he didn't make time to tell her the whole story about that night in Jo's house first, that someone else would and it would change her outlook of him forever.

He had lost so many friends and family connections after that fateful day, he was helpless as every new connection in his life was always continuously threatened. Jo, Cole and Rico were the only ones who knew of his past, and still took the gamble that the version of the story that Danny held was the truth.

Danny called Jo to invite her to the party. "Hey Danny, what's up?"

"Hey Jo, so I need you. Lacey's friend Regina is moving to Colorado on Saturday and I'm throwing her a going away party tomorrow night. I want you there."

"Ew, God Danny, really? Regina? Were you that desperate, I mean, I could have found you someone to bang that's not crazy annoying."

"Jo, Regina's just boy crazy, she's harmless and I have not touched her. Anyway, I'm doing this for Lacey."

"Ugh, Danny do I have to? Where is it going to be, who else is going?"

"Yes, you have to, and it's going to be at club Wellington. Cole is coming, and will probably be with Regina just judging by their interactions today. Rico will be there..."

"Great."

"C'mon, he loves you so much. Just come, and there will be drinks, on me."

"Fine."

"Thanks Jo. I'll send a car for you around 8 tomorrow?"

"Okay, Danny, see you tomorrow."

Danny continued with calls to reserve a VIP table at Wellington, a high end night club about an hour away. He rented all of them rooms at the hotel above the club, gave the itinerary to his drivers and then pressed his own suit for the party.

Friday morning Lacey sped off to the office. With the details of Regina's departure squared away, Lacey was focused on piecing together what she would say at the fundraiser Saturday night.

Danny's car was already parked along Main Street when she arrived. Lacey parked in the garage and headed into Johnny Cakes for coffee.

Danny was in line ahead of her and hadn't seen her enter. Lacey watched the people in the diner stay out of Danny's way as he inched up in line toward the counter. She found that curious as Danny always seemed to be able to manipulate the situation around him and adapt his personality.

This was bigger than that. Some people just stared at him, others went out of their way to step around him as if he were a disease. The general feeling was, no one was happy to see him.

"Hey Barb, large black please."

Danny ordered his coffee and turned around to head toward the exit. His face lit up as he spotted Lacey. He stood taller and walked past her slowly.

He dropped the volume of his voice to almost a whisper "See you over there?" He motioned toward the office. Lacey shook her head yes as Danny continued outside.

Lacey shrugged off how quick their interaction was and moved up to order her coffee. It was as if he didn't want anyone to see them talking to each other. Lacey turned around, coffee in hand to all eyes on her. The line parted to let her back out. The diner was silent.

Lacey rushed across the street and into work. "Hey." She said to Gary as she walked by him. She made her way to Danny's office and walked right in.

"Hey Danny, I—" Lacey hadn't knocked and inside Danny's office was a wide-eyed Danny, Vikram and Tara. "Oh, I apologize, I didn't knock I—"

"Good morning Lacey, it's okay, we were just talking about you." Vikram waved her in, Lacey shut the door. She could tell that Danny was nervous.

"Lacey, we're calling this surprise meeting to see what you've prepared for the fundraiser tomorrow." Vikram turned to Lacey and waited for her to give them a synopsis.

Lacey could feel Danny's stress and knew the fate of their project rested with her, right now. Lacey cleared her throat and chose her words carefully.

"Yes, of course."

Lacey set her folio and coffee down and pulled out her revised projections. She had learned a long time ago to update as she went and to always be prepared.

"Daniel and I have been working closely together this last week, to refine our plans for the town hall, fire department and the police station. We've selected all of the materials, met with the contractors and have started compromising on practical finishes for each building."

Lacey handed Vikram and Tara the spec sheets and continued.

"As you can see, we are coming in substantially under budget. This means that we can renovate more buildings than expected and really make an impact by changing the whole emotion of this town. I agree, tomorrow's fundraiser is incredibly important. It will secure the funds needed to ensure we can stay on schedule, and will also allow us to meet our business owners and eventually create plans for renovating their spaces too."

Vikram nodded, "Okay, Lacey, what could we, as the developers, offer the participating donors at the fundraiser?"

Lacey locked eyes with Tara and then looked back to Vikram.

"Since we are already under budget, we could today, right now announce another building that could benefit from our services, but I think instead we should raffle off that honor."

Vikram leaned back, "Go on."

"I think we should charge for a raffle ticket, the winner being the next business to be granted a renovation. The ticket sales could start a perpetual self-funding program that will allow progress to continue here. Think about it, if you were a small business, buying a raffle ticket and winning a full reno from it is worth the risk."

"How much should we charge for the tickets?" Vikram asked Lacey.

"A thousand dollars? I think it could generate half the budget needed to complete the renovation of whomever wins, the other half rolling in from our current projections. We'll always be ahead, and helping the maximum amount of people."

"Once all of the buildings are completed, what's next?"

"I think we should be looking at the town renovation as more than the building we're working on. We should be including upgrading the town's infrastructure like water, gas, sewer lines. Paving. It should all be done at the same time. After that, perhaps we start over again, start grants, scholarships, encourage growth."

"Daniel. What do you have to add?"

Lacey locked eyes with Danny. He was staring at her stone-faced, terrified. She softened her face and nodded to him with encouragement. Danny stayed in his chair.

"Well, I think Lacey is obviously an incredible asset here."

Tara rolled her eyes.

"It's what you've wanted all along, isn't it?"

Lacey could feel Danny's bad energy rising. This wasn't a competition and Lacey set out to show that her and Danny were united, a team.

"Vikram, I think with Daniel's extensive knowledge about construction mixed with my designs we can set up future projects with minimal leg work."

No one stopped her so Lacey continued, "I just mean that the plans can be completed ahead of time, with a formula set for which supplies work and a general budget cap for each contractor. Once all of the designs are completed, you'd only need a single developer to manage it all." She looked at Danny, trying to help this suffering family connect the dots.

"You're recommending Daniel?" Tara choked out.

"Certainly, yes. Daniel is brilliant. He is also enamored with the little things, the details. It's a rare trait to hold, he'd be perfect for this job."

"That's not the only thing he's enamored with..." Tara said under her breath.

"Thank you, Lacey" Vikram stood up, "I'll think about your suggestions and see you both at the fundraiser tomorrow evening."

As Danny's father and aunt left, Lacey walked over to make sure the door was shut securely behind them.

"What was that, Danny? Why just give them reasons to be disappointed in you?" Lacey was upset.

"You think they'll give me that job, Lacey? They think of you as my babysitter."

"Fine, don't even try, that's your thing right? 'Why bother?' Well that emo shit was so ten years ago Danny. Just go for it, try something, maybe you'll surprise yourself. I'll see you tonight."

Lacey left Danny's office and knocked on Vikram's door. Vikram opened the door, "Lacey, what can I do for you?"

"If it's alright with you, I'm asking to work outside the office for the rest of the day so I can prepare some things for tomorrow's fundraiser. I'd like to have images of my blueprints blown up into displays, things like that."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, as are all of the points you made today. I'll see you tomorrow."

Danny watched Lacey leave from his office window. He decided to call her, apologize.

"Hello?"

"Where did you go, Lacey? Are we cool?"

"I told Vikram I was leaving to blow up some blueprints into displays for tomorrow, we're cool."

"Listen, I'm sorry Lacey, and you're right."

"Right about what?"

"I'm going to go for it, see what happens. Maybe it'll turn out better than I think it will."

Except Danny wasn't talking about the job. He planned on telling Lacey about his past as soon as he could. Not this weekend, he didn't want to upset her more with her fiend leaving and their stressful fundraiser. Danny decided he would have a meeting with her Monday morning and tell her everything, no more secrets.

"That's great Danny, I'm with you one hundred percent."

God he wished she meant that the way he wanted her to mean it.

"Alright I'll see you tonight, bye Lacey."


	7. Chapter 6

The rest of the day flew by. Lacey ran all over town getting same day canvases made and framed. She had four frames made, but only three had prints inside, the fourth being their visual aid if Vikram decided to go with the raffle idea.

Lacey now sat in McNally Park writing out some information about the raffle and also a short message she could read about the progress so far with the project. She would be ready no matter what Vikram threw at her.

"Hey, Lacey..." she heard through her thoughts.

She looked up to see Cole in full jogging gear, one ear bud still in his ear.

"Cole, hi! Nice to see you."

"I'm psyched for tonight, hey I tried calling and texting Regina this morning, she hasn't responded."

"Oh she was up late, probably slept in."

"Okay, well I had fun with you guys yesterday, wondering if I could, you know, get to know her better tonight, or, if she has a boyfriend?"

Lacey smiled at Cole, "I think that would be up to Regina, and no, she does not have a boyfriend."

Cole beamed at the news, "Sweet! I'll see you tonight!" He smiled and took off running.

Lacey headed back home around 4 pm. She was greeted by Regina in her bathrobe, obviously prepping for her party.

"I'm so excited for tonight Lacey, what do you think of my hair?" Regina had braided one side and curled the ends to cascade down her shoulder.

"It's hot, you'll be smokin' as usual. Hey I saw Cole today. He was jogging, all sweaty and gross, just like you like it." Lacey giggled, "He asked about you."

"Reeallllyy...that boy is fine. We'll see what happens." Regina said with a wink. Lacey shook her head and headed upstairs to shower.

Tonight Lacey went with darker eye makeup, still classy and precise, but more edgy. She rubbed some subtle shimmer lotion all over since she would have so much skin exposed, she wanted to glow.

Around 7 Lacey and Regina both got dressed. Once Lacey had her heels on she went to examine herself in the hall mirror. She was so happy with this outfit. Regina really knew what would look great on her body. Lacey felt super sexy and classy.

Regina's door opened to the hottest version of Regina Lacey had seen yet. Her new red dress as tight as a second skin, and the silver heels set off her sparkly makeup.

"Wow, Reg, you look amazing! Cole's not going to be able to keep his hands off you!"

"That's the plan!"

Just before 8 Lacey heard a car pull in. At the same time she received a text message from Danny advising her his driver was there to pick them up.

"Danny said the car is here, you ready to get this party started?!"

Regina squealed and the pair tore down the granite steps as fast as they could, heels in hand.

Danny's driver was outside with the car door open and waiting for them. He nodded politely and ushered them in.

At the club, Danny and Jo were standing in their reserved section waiting for their friends. Jo had already downed two glasses of champagne before Danny could convince her to switch to club soda for a bit. Jo wasn't quite dancing, more of a swaying back and forth like she had to use the restroom.

Upon their arrival tonight, Danny was met with some difficulty trying to get Jo through the door. Jo's clothing being the number one issue.

She had dressed in her usual sad line up consisting of jeans, t-shirt, combat boots, cardigan and had her hair up in a messy ponytail. Eventually he paid the doorman two hundred in cash to grant Jo admittance.

"Jesus Jo, you're expensive."

Danny surveyed the club goers, it was the usual crowd. Danny loved club Wellington because of it's exclusivity. You had to be a paying member in order to be admitted, so it kept out all the local drunks.

Wellington was outside the Green Grove city limits so its patrons were a good mix of people from all over New York. It was also dark inside, which Danny preferred as he liked to slip in and out without a lot of recognition.

Danny paid several thousand dollars to book the VIP area for Regina's party tonight. A small price to pay to unwind with the few friends he had and to spend time with Lacey outside of the office.

The times Danny had spent here alone were always fun. It was his time to get away from his past and to feel what it should feel like to socialize without the misconceptions surrounding him back home.

Tonight he spotted several women he had danced with on prior occasions. There had been two in particular over time that had each tried to gain Danny's interest in their bedroom, but he always politely declined.

He had learned so much from them, how to dance, how most women liked to be held and touched. They were his first experiences with women as an adult so he respected them tremendously. Danny just hoped they'd behave tonight and not spoil his connection with Lacey.

Danny turned to glance at the door and did a double take when he saw Regina wading through the crowd in a stunning red dress. They locked eyes and Regina lit up and waved as she made her way toward him. Danny knew Lacey must not be too far behind and his heart started to flutter.

Regina made it to their section and gave Danny a big hug. "Danny! This place is awesome, you're so sweet for doing this for me!"

Danny smiled, "Of course, Regina, it's no big thing. You look amazing, so beautiful."

"You think?!" Regina did a twirl, she knew she looked good. "Hey, Jo!" Regina gave Jo a hug too, which she resisted by standing like a statue and not hugging back.

"Hello again, Regina." Jo looked at Danny with huge eyes, begging for his help. Danny just laughed.

"Where's Lacey?" Danny asked Regina.

"She's here, I just lost her. She knows to head this way, Danny you're going to die when you see her."

Regina winked at Danny and poured herself and Jo some champagne. Damn it, Jo's going to be shit-faced Danny thought as he watched Jo slip herself into a seat. He turned his attention back toward the door.

Lacey was stepping around a group of people in line for drinks, and Danny spotted her first. She was smiling politely as she looked around for Regina and/or Danny.

He could only see her face and her hair was down. Lacey finally broke out of the mob and looked up to see Danny's eyes burning into hers. Her breath caught in her throat a bit as she realized he had been watching her. Lacey couldn't help but smile.

Danny was dressed sharper than she had ever seen thus far. He was wearing a charcoal grey suit, with the buttons of his shirt half way undone. Necklaces, rings, and his hair was pulled up. Lacey thought he was beyond sexy. She took a deep breath as she approached the VIP section.

"Just coworkers, Lacey, we're just coworkers." She chanted under her breath, trying to remind herself that she was here for Regina tonight, to make sure she had the best time ever.

Danny did not try to hide how hard he was checking Lacey out. He gave her a very long sweeping once-over, making sure she saw he was all about her tonight.

"Lacey, you look incredible." Danny said sincerely. He kept his hands in his pockets and merely leaned forward a bit as he spoke.

"Thanks, Danny, so do you!"

"LACEYYY! Girl, Danny has champagne over here!" Regina grabbed Lacey by the hands and dragged her over to the drinks.

"Hi Jo."

Lacey greeted Jo, but struggled to hide that she now knew what happened with her and her mom in the house. She couldn't help but to just stare at her a little too long.

"Hey Lacey." Jo noticed Lacey staring and assumed it was about her outfit, "I know, I know, but this is just what I wear so people can fuck right off."

Lacey hadn't even noticed Jo's horrible outfit until she pointed it out. She shook off the thought about Jo finding her mom's body.

"Oh, no, Jo, you look fine. They can definitely fuck off!"

Jo laughed and finished another glass. "Lacey, listen, take care of my boy tonight, okay?"

"Danny and I are just coworkers, friends, you know?" Jo just rolled her eyes. Lacey smiled bashfully and looked down.

"COLE!" Regina shrieked, making them all jump.

Lacey turned and saw Regina shimmying toward a very happy Cole. Cole accentuated his muscles with a super tight black T-shirt and fitted grey dress pants. Cole had Rico with him.

Rico was wearing a suit like Danny, but could not fill it out. The pants were too long and pooled around his ankles.

Cole picked up Regina when they were finally close enough and easily swung her in a circle.

"My god, Regina, you look so hot." Cole walked in a circle admiring the fit of her dress and Regina loved every second of it.

"C'mon Cole, drinks are this way, WOOO!" Regina took Cole's hand and dragged him to the drink station. Cole winked at Danny on the way by.

Danny leaned in to Cole, "Behave, man, I mean it." Cole nodded in all seriousness, he knew better than to cross Danny.

"Holy hell, Lacey, look at you!" Cole finally saw Lacey standing with Jo by the champagne. "Smoke-show!"

"Thanks Cole, you're looking pretty fine yourself. Hi Rico!" Rico just nodded.

Cole bowed dramatically to Jo, "Masterson."

"Farrell." Jo spat back at Cole.

Rico sat down next to Jo. They were perfect for each other, really.

Regina poured some champagne for Cole and refilled her own glass.

"Ready for one, Laceface?" She held up a glass to Lacey and she happily accepted. "Danny?" Regina offered to Danny next.

"No thanks, I have a drink." Danny held up his rocks glass filled with club soda.

Danny and Lacey let the music move through them as they swayed next to each other for a bit.

"Heyyyy Danny! Danny!" A beautiful brunette called up to Danny from the dance floor, "You dancing tonight?"

Lacey pretended to be fully invested in Rico's analysis of what good trap music was while she was really anxiously watching as Danny leaned over the railing to address her. Lacey desperately wanted to hear their conversation.

"Hey, Dawn, you look lovely this evening." Danny raised his glass slightly as he complimented her carefully. "I will hopefully be dancing tonight. I've brought friends, we'll be out there at some point."

Dawn looked over his shoulder to see everyone pretty much coupled up, except for one person. She realized this must be Danny's date.

Dawn decided to try anyway, "Okay, save one for me?"

"Not tonight, love."

Dawn sunk down in obvious disappointment. Danny turned back toward his friends. Lacey looked away quickly, but not before Danny caught her. He didn't want her to think for a second he wasn't here for her tonight, he walked right over to her.

"Ready for tomorrow?" He asked as he side bumped her playfully.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Lacey said woefully.

Danny smiled, "You're right, bad timing." He winked at her and poured himself more club soda.

"What are you drinking, Danny?"

"I'm just pacing myself, you know? Gotta stay hydrated."

Danny deflected as he reached for the champagne. He held the bottle up to Lacey as if he were asking if she wanted more. Lacey smiled and raised her glass. Lacey threw it back in one gulp.

Danny just stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"Gotta stay hydrated, right?" Lacey giggled. Just about then the dance floor exploded as the DJ found his groove and got the crowd pumping.

Regina grabbed Cole's hand to no resistance and yelled to Lacey, "You coming?!" Lacey waived her on and turned back to Danny.

"Do you dance, Danny?"

"I do."

"Dance with me?" Lacey asked, biting her bottom lip.

"I'd love to dance with you."

Danny shook out of his suit jacket and rolled his sleeves up. He held his hand out to Lacey and she took it gently as he led her out to the dance floor.

It was a faster paced song with perfect rhythm for dancing. Lacey looked for Regina, finding her commanding the attention of several men as she danced hotly with Cole. She was so happy her best friend was living it up tonight. Lacey was going to miss her so much.

Danny led Lacey to a prime spot and Lacey started bouncing in time. Danny held back, following her style and building up to match her intensity. Lacey swayed back and forth as Danny countered her.

Lacey was impressed, he never missed a beat. A light buzz hit Lacey and she spun around and backed up closer to Danny. He was ready and gently placed his left hand on her hip. He could feel Lacey stiffen at his touch and he released her immediately. Lacey spun around and backed away a step to keep their boundaries clear.

Danny was surprised at Lacey's hesitation, he could see she was a great dancer, was she really this hung up on the coworker thing?

Dawn caught site of Danny on the floor. She noted that he wasn't dancing with Lacey the way he would typically dance with her. Maybe they were just friends she thought.

She made her way through the crowd to where Danny was and bumped into him gently. Lacey noticed and her adrenaline started pumping. Why was this chick making her so upset? Lacey masked her irritation and pushed herself harder. Danny was mesmerized watching Lacey's body move with the beat.

Danny finally realized Dawn was moving against his right side only when Lacey had turned to the left and started dancing with another guy.

Danny slowed down, leaning in to Dawn, "Behave, Dawn, I'm not doing this tonight." Danny moved away from her and closer to Lacey.

Lacey was surprised that she could pull Danny's attention back so easily, her trust in him was growing, and so was her buzz. Danny managed to get in between Lacey and the other guy. Lacey smiled big for him and spun back around.

Taking a tip from Regina's care-free attitude, Lacey decided to let it all go. They were there for a good time and she was prepared to have one. Her and Danny would still be coworkers in the morning.

There were too many people on the floor now anyway for them to stay at no-contact distance. Danny was still determined to make sure Lacey felt comfortable. He kept his hands up and off of her.

Lacey accidentally grazed the front of his lap with her ass, and felt the biggest surge of electricity she had ever experienced. Danny wanted that connection with her so bad, he brought his left hand down to her hip softly and tried again.

They got pushed even closer, now with no choice but to either stop or go with it. Danny turned Lacey back to face him and started rocking with her forward and backward. They moved in closer, their hips moving together in perfect rhythm.

"Okay?" Danny asked politely into her ear.

Lacey nodded and turned around again letting Danny spoon her softly, her hands in the air. Danny brought his left hand up to hers and trailed it all the way down her arm, her side and down to hold her hip. Lacey really got into her grind against him.

At this point Danny had a firm grip on both of Lacey's hips as she continued pulsating with him. Lacey leaned her back against Danny's chest and let him control the sway. He snuck a peek at her face, she had her eyes closed and he could tell she was having fun.

"God Lacey..." Danny huffed out, "you're so beautiful."

Lacey let his words wash over her. Danny slid one hand from her hip and placed it on her bare belly and pressed her closer to him. Lacey relished in his touch.

"You're perfect." He breathed softly into her ear.

The song was winding down and Lacey turned to face him, motioning she wanted to grab another drink. She moved fast, not waiting for him. Fuck. Danny swore to himself internally, he screwed it up already and made her run away, again.

He stayed put, dancing amongst the other patrons. He wanted to give Lacey some space to sort out her feelings about their dance, his words.

Dawn had seen the progression of their dance and huffed off the dance floor, pissed that Danny had found another connection.

Lacey made it back to the lounge area and flopped down next to Jo. The bartender was there with complimentary gin and tonics. Lacey happily accepted, thankful for the ice cold drink and a moment to collect herself.

"Wow, it's a sweaty mess out there." Jo commented to Lacey.

"Where's Rico?"

"He has a small bladder."

Lacey nodded. She spied Danny dancing with no one in particular, surrounded by girls vying for his attention. He was easily the most attractive person in here. They were like vultures, she kept reminding herself that this was not a date.

"You know, Lacey, he comes here a lot. He knows everyone, but it doesn't mean he has eyes for any of them."

Lacey just sat and listened.

"Danny has had a really difficult life, and in all honesty, I haven't seen him try so hard for anything before."

Lacey looked at Jo, puzzled "What's he trying for?"

"You."

"What about you, Jo? You two obviously have a connection."

"It's not like that with us. I know how amazing Danny is, but he's my family Lacey, my brother."

"I see."

"Please, Lacey, don't hurt him. He's incredibly special."

"We're just friends—"

"Lacey. Be careful with him." Jo cut off Lacey's bullshit friendship speech.

"I promise." Lacey knew Jo could feel how deep their connection was too.

"You guys, the bathrooms are cleaner than my moms!" Rico exclaimed as he stumbled back to their section. "Oh also, Regina and Cole are making out, HARD."

Rico pointed to Cole who had Regina pinned to the wall, all hands everywhere. They had a small crowd forming.

Lacey finished her drink quickly, "Jesus, it's only been an hour." Lacey muttered as she made her way toward Regina.

Danny noticed Lacey moving at an accelerated pace and followed her sight line until he realized what was happening. He also started heading for the pair.

Danny reached them first and pulled Cole away from Regina, holding him by the arm firmly. Danny was pissed.

"What the fuck Cole? I told you to behave tonight."

Danny lowered his brows, increasing his intensity. This reminded Lacey of his confrontation with Doug days earlier.

"Dude I'm sorry, you're right, I'm sorry." Cole held his hands up in surrender. Danny let go of his arm.

"It's okay Danny, I was into it." Regina tried as she pulled herself back together.

Danny looked to Lacey to confirm if Regina was really okay. Lacey nodded and helped her straighten her hair.

"Listen you two, not so intense so fast, okay? It's only 10:30 for Christ's sake, you're going to us get kicked out." Danny reprimanded them both.

Cole and Regina led the way back to their section. Danny took a minute to sweep his hair back up after their last dance. He also wanted some distance to be able to have a minute to talk to Lacey alone.

"Thanks Danny, I appreciate your help with them." Lacey said as she giggled.

"It's cool, Cole can be...passionate, needed to make sure it was all good, you know?" Danny slowed down even more, "You're a very good dancer, Lacey." Danny kept his voice as light as possible.

"So are you."

"I noticed some hesitation out there, and I want you to know that tonight, its just about dancing...and I really liked watching you let go." Danny admitted after he stepped closer to her, brushing her hair back from her face.

Lacey nodded in understanding, smiling as she searched for something more to say. At that moment the DJ started spinning a slow song.

Danny decided to shoot his shot, "May I have this dance?"

Lacey hesitated. She could tell he was falling for her, hard. She didn't want to have to hurt him later by shutting him down again.

As if he knew what she were thinking, Danny added, "It's just a dance, I promise, please?"

She accepted his hand and Danny led her back onto the dance floor. Lacey put her hands around his neck. Danny held eye contact with her as he brought his hands up to the outside of her arms, and slowly dragged them over to the top of her back and down to rest softly on her hips. He pulled her closer, their faces side by side.

"Is this okay?"

She was overcome by warmth as he said those words in a deep velvety tone next to her ear.

"Just a dance though, right?" Lacey answered his question with a question. They were getting nowhere.

Danny nodded and Lacey rested her head on his chest. As the song went on he cradled her into his arms in a tight embrace, swaying from side to side. Danny prayed the song would never end.

Toward the end of the night, Danny had to have Cole help him escort Jo and Rico to their rooms upstairs. Jo was wasted and Rico would not survive in VIP by himself.

This left Lacey and Regina out on the dance floor alone together. Regina was a pro at night-life and had managed to pace herself better after her make out session with Cole.

Lacey was feeling her usual buzz as she happily danced her way behind a guy with some great moves. He was aware someone was dancing behind him, but hadn't turned around yet. He could feel how great her rhythm was and eventually worked his way around to face her.

"Ch-Charlie? Oh my god!"

Lacey was stunned to see him and was not prepared to have this reconnection right now. Where was Danny? Lacey tried to stall a little bit.

"Reg! REG!" Lacey flagged Regina down.

"OHMYGOSH! CHARLIEEEEE!" Regina jumped in his arms for a hug. "What are you doing here?!" No one could hear each other over the music.

Charlie grabbed Lacey's arm and led her off the floor. Shit. To Lacey's dismay, Regina stayed dancing by herself.

"Wow, Lacey, you look amazing. It's so nice to see you again!" Charlie said as he appraised her look.

Lacey's skin began to crawl.

"You too!" she managed, "What are you doing in New York?" Lacey asked him as she poured him some champagne, trying not to make a scene.

Charlie happily accepted the drink, downed it and Lacey poured him some more.

"I grew up not too far from here, just back visiting. What about you? I heard you and Archie broke up?"

"Yeah, last year. We went as far as we could go, you know? It's okay though, we're both living our dreams right now. How'd you hear about that?"

"Oh, just through friends, so, you're working out here then? Architecture, right?"

Lacey nodded, "I'm freelancing right now, heading up a major project for a development firm in Green Grove, not too far from here actually." She winced, internally swearing at herself for just pouring out all of the details like that.

"Green Grove? Lacey that's where I grew up!"

"You're KIDDING! Okay this is getting a little creepy!" Lacey chuckled.

"Wow, well we'll have to get together while I'm in town."

"Yeah, definitely!" Lacey really was not looking to rekindle this friendship, but remained polite.

"So, you and Regina got into this VIP section tonight? This is like, majorly expensive to reserve."

"Oh, it's Regina's going away party. She's leaving tomorrow. My coworker Danny, hey maybe you know him, he threw this party for h—"

"Danny?" Charlie asked with surprise.

"Yeah, Danny Desai, you know him? Of course you do, you both grew up here...oh, here he comes!"

Danny and Cole made their way back through the throngs of well buzzed people. Lacey watched as he scanned the floor for her, seeing only Regina. Cole headed in Regina's direction while Danny scanned further until he and Lacey locked eyes.

Lacey waved to him, motioning for him to come to the lounge. Danny could see Lacey was standing with someone and as he grew closer his face fell.

Charlie McBride.

To Lacey, Charlie had been someone she had met at the stables her sophomore year of college. He had a horse boarded at the same facility Regina worked at and Regina had introduced them to each other one day after a lesson.

Later that same year, Charlie and Lacey ran into each other at a party on campus. Charlie had been her one night stand.

Charlie ended up transferring out of their college and moved back to the East Coast shortly after. The two lost touch.

To Danny, Charlie was dangerous, a liar, an opportunist. They grew up together. Charlie knew all of Danny's dark secrets from his childhood and then-some. This knowledge allowed him to mess with Danny's life for years. As they became adults they went their separate ways. Danny never forgot all the trouble Charlie caused in his life.

A sly smile crept onto Charlie's face. So, Danny was with Lacey now? Charlie thought. My, how strange the world works.

He raised his glass to take a long swig of Danny's expensive champagne as Danny approached them.

"What the hell are you doing here, Charlie?"

Danny got right in Charlie's face. Charlie raised his hands up half-way, holding Danny back with an invisible barrier.

"Hey, hey, Danny, chill man..." Charlie feigned surprise and Lacey fell for it.

"Danny, relax! This is my friend Charlie."

Danny pulled back, "Your friend?"

"Yeah, Charlie went to college with Regina and I. I just found out he's from Green Grove, what a small world!"

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Wait, Lacey, you two know each other?"

"Very well." Charlie emphasized and winked at Lacey.

Lacey couldn't bring herself to look at Danny. Danny felt like he would be sick. He was furious and had nowhere to channel it. Charlie knew this and decided to keep pushing.

"Lacey, you look amazing tonight by the way." Charlie picked her hand up and gave it a kiss. "Let me see your phone, I'll give you my number and we'll make those plans to hang out."

Lacey handed Charlie her phone, wanting to keep the peace.

Danny kept his face neutral to the whole scene playing out before him. Inside he was seething. He was also filled with dread seeing the way Charlie and Lacey interacted. How well did they know each other exactly? Danny's nausea persisted.

Cole escorted Regina back to the lounge to sit the next few songs out and get some fresh drinks.

"Hey Farrell, holy shit, how much you benching these days?"

Cole grew up with Charlie too and saw first hand the bullshit he created for Danny.

"Eat shit, McBride."

Cole came up next to Danny, chest puffed and ready to support his friend from this predator, that was until Regina walked right up to Charlie for a hug.

"Charlie, you're just as handsome as I remember! How have you been?"

Cole's face lit up with shock, mouth agape, what the hell was going on? He looked at Danny, he was pale and stone-faced. Cole knew Danny was close to snapping. He needed to cool this shit down.

"Wait, how do you know each other?"

Regina filled Cole in, "Charlie and I went to college together."

"I see, and so he knows Lacey too then?" Cole was connecting the dots.

"Very well." Danny said coldly.

Lacey heard the hurt in Danny's voice. She finally looked at him and his eyes were burning through hers.

Lacey knew this would happen, she shouldn't have let this flirting thing get this far. They weren't together, it didn't matter who she had slept with in the past, who she danced with. She could be friends with whomever she wanted. Now she was pissed. How dare he make her feel bad?

She broke eye contact with Danny.

"Wait, you boys know Charlie too?!" Regina asked innocently, the alcohol making this conversation very confusing for her.

"Reg, Charlie grew up in Green Grove with them." Lacey helped her friend sort it out.

"OMG, Charlie, I'm SO SORRY. Green Grove is such a shit hole! Lacey's gonna change it though."

"Reg!" Lacey quickly changed the subject, "Charlie, dance?"

"Oh yes." Charlie took Lacey's hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

"What did I do?" Regina asked as she flopped down on the couch.

Danny left the reserved section, and went to sit at the common bar.

"You look like you need something stronger than club soda, Danny."

"Nah, it won't help."

The bartender filled a glass with fresh club soda and slid it to Danny.

"You're right. Don't give up now man."

Danny just nodded. He was certain Charlie was about to ruin everything good in his life, again. All Danny could do was watch as it unfolded. Maybe this was giving up.

Lacey swirled around Charlie as they rode the beat together. Danny watched as Charlie put his hands all over Lacey.

Charlie leaned in close, "You said you and Desai are just coworkers?"

Lacey nodded yes.

"Be careful with him Lacey, he's not a good guy."

Lacey frowned, sure she saw a bit of his temper, but she also saw his softer side, saw the way he treated his Grandmother. She figured Danny was just a young man who was sorting his life out after dealing with an unfortunate tragedy when he was very young. Still, Lacey pressed to hear Charlie's side.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you obviously don't know yet, and it's not my story to tell."

"I know about Jo's mom Charlie, that Jo found her body. It must have been horrific for all of you back then."

Charlie looked down, "I didn't know Danny then. I met him a little later on."

"Okay, well then what happened?"

Charlie's friends came up to them just then to tell him they were all getting ready to leave. The group walked toward the front and Charlie gave Lacey a strong hug.

"I missed you. Tell Regina I want to catch up with her too? Call me." and with that he left. Lacey never got her answer.

Lacey was ready to head out if here also. She was sad, confused, sweaty and starting to sober up.

She saw Danny sulking at the bar and walked right past him, still upset with how he reacted and now confused as to why Charlie would dub him as a bad guy, Danny had a lot of explaining to do if he wanted to remain friends.

Lacey made it to the lounge and collected her things. "Hey Reg, I want to head out of here. Charlie said goodbye."

"Yeah, I'm ready to go too" Regina winked at Cole and pointed up, "You comin' up?"

Cole wanted to say yes very badly, "I need to see what's up with Danny first, can you ladies sit tight for a minute?" The girls nodded as Cole took off for the bar.

"Charlie wants you to call him, Regina. I texted you his number."

"Thanks! What a crazy night, right?! Are you going upstairs with Danny?"

"I don't know. We definitely need to talk, but I'm not sure alone together in a hotel room is the right place." Lacey snuggled in next to Regina as they waited.

"Hey man, Charlie's gone. The girls are ready to call it a night, you wanna get out of here?"

"Okay."

"Danny, don't let McBride ruin your night with Lacey. He's a piece of shit and Lacey deserves to have someone like you in her life over someone like him."

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah, loyal, respectful. You're a good guy, man."

"Yeah, well, none of that will matter once Lacey finds out about me. I wouldn't be surprised if Charlie just told her."

"You haven't told Lacey about that day?"

Danny shook his head no.

"Listen, Danny, I just talked to her, she doesn't know yet. You need to be the one that tells her, before she finds out from someone else. Seriously, if you want her in your life, you've gotta get it out there. She's going to need time to reconcile the stories with the facts. With the truth."

Cole looked over to their lounge area and saw a few guys hanging out near Regina and Lacey but more concerning was he saw Dawn heading that way.

"Dawn's headed toward Lacey, c'mon man, let's get them out of here."

Dawn stepped up to the lounge attendant and somehow made it past and into Danny's section.

"Hi!" Dawn said as she approached Lacey.

She squatted down to get closer to Lacey's level so they could hear each other. Lacey was not in the mood for this.

"You guys are with Danny tonight, right? Are y'all together, like dating?"

Lacey stood up, towering over this bar fly.

"Bye now." Lacey said simply as she helped Regina up and collected their things.

Dawn appeared offended, hand on her chest in fake dramatic fashion. Cole reached the girls first, Danny right behind.

"Hey, Dawn, you can't be up here, this is a private party." Cole said as he placed himself between the girls and Dawn.

"Cole I was just trying to be nice." Dawn said as she shuffled past him. She stopped at the bottom of the steps and faced Danny. "Hey, Danny, I—"

"Good night, Dawn." was all Danny said as he led his friends toward the front of the club.

The four of them made it to the elevators that would take them to their rooms.

"Just so everyone knows there are three rooms available instead of two. Rico is watching over Jo in the double. There is one double left, and two king rooms." Danny advised as they stood waiting for their elevator.

"I want to sleep with Cole." Regina said bluntly.

Cole looked to Danny, he would go with whatever Danny said after a night like tonight.

"Fine, you two take a king, I'll take the other double and Lacey can have a king to herself." He glanced at Lacey, secretly wanting her to invite him into her room.

They made it to their floor and Cole carried Regina over the threshold.

"Thanks, Danny!" Regina shouted.

Danny gave Lacey her key card and showed her to her door.

"Where's your room?" Lacey asked.

Danny pointed across the hall to the remaining double room.

"Just knock if you need anything." Danny said politely. He waited until her door closed before entering his room.


	8. Chapter 7

Lacey was so happy to have this room to herself. She wanted to dive into the bed, but decided she would take a long hot shower first.

She looked for her bag and just as she realized it wasn't there, she heard a knock at her door. The peephole revealed it was Danny. She opened the door.

"Sorry Lacey, I guess the staff figured you and Regina would take the other double." Danny said as he held up the girls' bags.

"Thanks. Hey, listen, I think we really need to talk, Danny—"

"I agree, tonight was a lot and I—"

Lacey raised her hands up to stop him from rambling, "Right now, I need to take a shower."

"Okay." Danny nodded.

"Come back in a half hour?" Lacey asked.

"Okay, yeah, sure."

Danny headed back to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and cradled his head in his hands. How was he going to tell her everything about what happened the day Tess died? He was so tired of reliving this process over and over.

It had taken him years to gain the trust back of the friends he had now, and even longer for the townspeople to at least stop spitting in his direction. As hard as Danny knew it was going to be to tell Lacey, he was even more apprehensive because he really wanted to protect her.

Whomever had to hear the story (or one of the numerous versions of it) then had to take on the burden of playing the 'which side am I on' game, which no one ever won.

He knew of the ridicule Jo, Rico and Cole experienced daily. Cole had only been successful with his storage company because he had the only one of its kind within one hundred miles of Green Grove.

Rico had an easier time because he had always kept to himself anyway, and then poor Jo had the distinct honor of actually being there the day of her mother's death, seeing her body, and knowing the truth about what really happened first hand.

Things got so bad for Jo, defending Danny every day while trying to grieve the loss of her mom, that she turned to alcohol to cope. She finally had to move to a new city to start over again.

Danny thought of leaving Green Grove numerous times, but knew his troubles would always follow him. He made a decision that he would stay and face his fears. His mother had loved Green Grove and he wanted to stay.

When the opportunity came for him to join the family business, Danny wanted in. Any chance to prove he was an ally for improving the town he figured could only benefit his image and the reputation of his family.

What he never anticipated was someone like Lacey walking into his life. To Danny, not telling Lacey wasn't lying to her, it was just him trying to keep them focused on what was real, what they could actually control.

Unfortunately, it wasn't up to just him. He knew someone would tell her, and Cole was right, it should be him.

Danny stood and undressed for the shower. He took a long time, imagining the hot water burning away his anxieties. He washed and conditioned his hair and made sure he exfoliated his whole body, like a snake shedding it's skin.

As Danny exited the bathroom in his towel he realized his overnight bag was obviously elsewhere. "Damn it."

Lacey had also finished up her shower and threw on her rose colored silk pjs. She had just pinned her hair up when she heard knocking on her door again.

She opened the door with wide eyes. Danny was standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist, a towel wrapped around his chest and a third towel wrapped around his shoulders. A definite attempt at modesty.

"Umm—"

"Sorry Lacey, is my bag in your room?"

Lacey stepped aside so Danny could drag his naked ass from the hallway into her room. Danny quickly looked around and found his bag on the luggage stand in the corner.

"Yes! Here it is!"

"You can get changed in there" Lacey pointed to her bathroom.

Danny shut the door and took in the wonderful scent of Lacey's body wash in the air. He threw on his own cologne and thought the two scents together were perfect. He quickly pulled on his pjs, and made it back out to face Lacey.

Lacey was still buzzing from their night. She could not mask the fact that she looked Danny up and down in his pajamas. He was wearing Calvin Klein lounge pants and a white T-shirt. Even in his sleepwear Danny dressed to the max, and was sexy as hell.

Danny noticed her appraising him and chalked it up to the drinks she had. He put his hands in his pockets, dipping the waistband down a little exposing a bit of his happy trail. Lacey bit her lip before realizing he was watching her. Danny smiled lightly.

"Um, OK, Danny, do you want a drink?" Lacey offered as she opened the little door to the mini fridge.

"No, I think we've had plenty tonight Lacey, let's talk."

Lacey opened the mini Bailey's and drank it like a shot.

"Ahhhh, okay I'm ready now."

Lacey hopped up onto the bed and patted the spot next to her signaling she wanted Danny to sit with her. Danny pulled out the desk chair instead.

"First of all, the party was so fun Danny, Regina had a wonderful time and I want you to know I'm so thankful for you for doing all this for her."

"I did it for you, Lacey. Did you have a good time?"

"I was having a good time, but I think maybe we should have had some more conversations with each other before hanging out like this, you know? I have some questions."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Jo mentioned you go to Wellington often and know everyone there and—you don't have to answer this one—but can I ask who Eva is to you? Are you dating her?"

Danny was surprised at how forward the question was, but blamed it on the alcohol.

"Eva and I dance together all the time. To be honest there are two people, Eva and Roxanne, who I typically dance with when I'm here. I didn't see Roxy tonight."

"Have you dated them?" She tried again.

"Why does this matter to you, Lacey? You are the one who said we're just coworkers."

"You're right, it's none of my business. It's just, I feel like the connection we shared on the floor tonight was real. My heart wants to work through that feeling to the end, but my mind keeps stopping me."

"Why?"

"Because I met a girl tonight that knows you better than I do and it makes me wonder what it must be like to know you the way she does. Then I have to remind myself that we have been asked to take on this huge project and our personal feelings should stay out of it—there are other things too..." Lacey's mind was racing.

"Like what?"

"Like, the fact that Charlie told me to be careful around you, that you're dangerous."

Danny's face fell, he knew Charlie must have said something to her. Fucking prick.

"Lacey I—"

Lacey put her hand up, "Why would he tell me that?"

Danny scooted forward in his chair and took her hands into his.

"Lacey, please listen. Look at me. First of all, Eva does not know me in any other way than on the dance floor. Roxy and I, we've been a bit further. They have both asked for more from me, but neither of them are people I want to know in that way, understand?"

Danny didn't break his stare into Lacey's eyes. He was being completely honest and was terrified to keep talking about the rest.

"Okay, and Charlie?"

"Charlie is an asshole bully I grew up with, it's the truth, and I promise you, I am not dangerous."

Lacey felt comfortable being around Danny or else she would not have invited him into her room tonight, but something wasn't right.

"Charlie warned me that you haven't told me everything about the day Jo's mom died and that it wasn't his story to tell. Is there something else I should know?"

Danny took a deep breath, "I can't tell you everything." He chickened out.

"So there is more, why can't you tell me Danny, it was thirteen years ago?!"

"I'm trying to protect you, Lacey. You don't understand."

"You're right!" Lacey pulled her hands out of Danny's grasp.

"We're practically strangers Danny, but the common thing here is that we like each other, right?! I can't possibly move forward with any kind of relationship with you if you're lying to me before it even starts! Friends don't lie either Danny, so I guess we'll just be coworkers until this project is over!"

Danny knew hearing the details of that day could very well send Lacey back to Seattle and then they wouldn't even be coworkers anymore. Selfishly he decided to wait a little longer to tell her so he would have that tiny bit of time with her before she would exit his life like everyone else.

He stood up and so did Lacey. Lacey was clearly upset that Danny was withholding information from her.

"What are you protecting me from?!" She pressed.

"Did you date Charlie?"

Lacey pulled back. Now she knew how Danny must have felt fielding her irrational jealousy questions about Eva and Roxanne.

"I'm sorry I pried about Eva. It was out of line."

Danny stepped closer.

"Lacey, please." He searched her face for some comfort.

"We didn't date. We met during my sophomore year in college, we got drunk and had a one night stand." Lacey confessed matter of factly with no sense of purposeful hurt directed at Danny.

Danny's head dropped. He sat back down.

"Danny, we didn't have a relationship, we connected at a party and then he moved out of state and we lost touch. I met my boyfriend Archie right after and we dated for two and half years."

"Lacey, on the dance floor tonight I felt it, our chemistry is real. You have to know how I feel. I want something more with you."

Lacey took her hair down, turned the stereo on and reached out to Danny, "Dance with me."

Danny stood up. It was a slow song. Lacey lifted her arms up and wrapped them around Danny's neck. She started swaying slowly, letting her body flow.

Danny responded and swayed with her. He brought his hands up and placed them lightly on her lower back. Lacey pulled Danny in closer, their faces now side by side.

"Do you feel it?" Lacey whispered in his ear.

Danny's face flushed with heat, his heart fluttered.

"Yes, I've always felt it."

"What do you feel?" She rocked side to side with him.

"Whole."

Lacey pulled her head back gently and looked into his eyes. Right now she didn't care what bullshit they needed to work out, she just wanted to kiss him.

Danny knew he should stop this now before it started, but he couldn't help it. He looked from her eyes down to her lips and back. Danny brought his hands up to her cheeks and held her face in his hands.

"Lips are sacred Lacey, powerful." Danny spoke softly.

He brought his thumb forward and brushed it across her lower lip.

"Every promise ever made, the power to praise, to lie, to hurt, every insight, the truth—it all comes from one's lips. To connect them with someone else's is the strongest connection you can make."

Danny stroked her cheeks gently, "Lacey, may I kiss you?"

He let his eyes drop again from her eyes to her lips and back.

"Yes, please." she said softly.

The love and meaning behind they way he felt about kissing was more than her heart could take. She leaned in and their lips touched tenderly.

Danny had never wanted anything more in his life than he wanted this kiss. He turned his head more and took control, gently moving her face where he could kiss her deeper, more passionately.

The heat building between them was intense. Lacey ran her fingers though his wet locks and started to lean backward onto the bed hoping Danny would follow, but he resisted and held her up.

She took the hint and instead let her arms trail down Danny's sides and rest at the small of his back. Lacey wanted desperately to reach down and squeeze his ass, but he blocked that too and brought her hands back around front.

Lacey reached for his waist band and hooked the tips of her fingers just inside the front edge. Danny smoothly removed her hands and interlocked their fingers instead.

"Please?" Lacey whispered against his lips as she smiled.

Danny shook his head no and resumed his kiss.

Lacey wanted a more physical connection with him, her hormones racing from a mix of alcohol and sexual frustration. She turned them around slowly, bumped the desk chair out of the way and hopped up on the very edge of the desk.

She pulled their hands closer to her so Danny would have to move forward and step in between her knees. Danny didn't mind this as much because his hips fell below the edge of the desk meaning they would not have the contact Lacey was yearning for.

Danny cozied into her legs and let go of her hands, leaning himself on her a bit and propping himself up by keeping his arms straight and his hands flat on the desk behind her.

Lacey loved the closeness, and grabbed Danny's waist, pulling him closer as she tried to reach her pelvis up to meet Danny's. Danny grabbed her hips lightly and kept her pressed to the desk so she could not rub herself all over him as she had intended.

Although she was disappointed by his control, it also turned her on even more. The way Danny spoke to her subconsciously through his body language was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

Lacey broke the kiss first. "Wow, Danny, I've never had a kiss like that before." she said softly, catching her breath.

"Me neither." Danny smiled back before releasing her.

"Stay here tonight."

Danny shook his head no, "We should stop now Lacey, you've been drinking, it's been a crazy night for all of us."

"I want you Danny. I want you to stay, we'll work the rest out later."

Lacey slid her hands up under Danny's shirt, admiring his tight body, which he allowed for a few seconds. Danny closed his eyes, he loved Lacey's touch, but it wasn't the right timing. He found the strength to stop her again. He took a step back and reached out and kissed her hand.

"Good night, Miss Porter." Danny winked, and with this one simple phrase he reminded her that they're just coworkers, with a web of shit to sort out.

Danny headed for the door. Lacey stood in the doorway and watched him walk toward his room. In the hallway, Danny and Lacey could hear...well Regina, and she was very, very happy.

Danny and Lacey silently cringed together as Danny retreated to his room with the Regina sex scream soundtrack playing in the background.

"That could be us!" Lacey shouted softly as Danny unlocked his door.

"You're worth the wait." Danny countered and he shut the door.

Lacey finally got to dive into bed, reeling from finally kissing Danny, and surprised he had declined fooling around with her. She also now knew that Danny was keeping something from her, and that made Lacey question every single thing about him. What else happened that day?

Danny absolutely freaked out when he made it back to his room, he had kissed the one person on earth who has ever held his heart strings. His joy was fleeting as reality crept back in. Charlie had been intimate with Lacey.

This new revelation mixed with the fact that he had to find the courage to tell her all of his secrets before someone else did, sent him into a fitful sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Lacey awoke to Regina knocking on her hotel room door. She struggled up and opened the door before crawling back into bed.

"Ugh, Regina why are you up so early? I could have been in here with someone you know." Lacey growled at her best friend.

"Lacey, Cole got up at 5 am. FIVE. He's still at the hotel gym right now with Danny." Regina shook her head, "We'd never work as a couple."

Lacey giggled, "It sounded like you got along last night." she said as Regina sat on the bed next to her.

"Oh, yeah we did." Regina wiggled her eyebrows, lowering her voice, "We went three rounds, that boy can lay it down! So, what about Danny? What's he working with down there?"

Lacey was still shaking off her morning fog, recollecting everything that happened last night. She leaned forward and put her face in her hands, recalling herself asking Danny about other women.

She groaned in embarrassment before remembering he admitted to purposefully hiding information from her and her anger filtered back in.

"That bad?"

"Reg, we just talked. I tried to get him to fool around but he shut me down. Danny confirmed he is hiding something from me though, said he's trying to protect me."

Regina rolled her eyes, "So...he wouldn't let you hit that and he's hiding something to 'protect you'...it's probably just herpes then, Lacey."

"Oh my god."

There was knock at Lacey's door. Regina hopped up and pulled the door open to reveal Cole and Danny.

"Hey boys." Regina said seductively, letting them in. She looked down the hallway and shut the door.

"Where's Jo and Rico?" Regina asked

"We don't typically hear from them until after noon time. They won't be up for hours." Danny explained.

Regina nodded in solidarity, looking at Cole, "That's what I would have liked also."

Cole smiled cockily, "Hey, it takes a lot of dedication to look like this, I didn't hear you complaining about it last night."

Cole and Regina began grabbing at each other.

Lacey looked over and made eye contact with Danny. He smiled at her and her heart fluttered. Lacey looked away immediately, something that did not go unnoticed by Danny.

Great, she thought, she really did have romantic feelings for him. She had hoped it was just the alcohol last night, it would have been so much easier.

"Hey Lacey."

"Hi Danny, I'm sorry, I'm running late."

Lacey kept her eyes busy gathering her clothes and headed into the bathroom, "I'll be right out." Lacey closed the door and quickly started changing.

Danny's heart grew dark. He knew what avoidance was and Lacey was definitely avoiding him right now. He had hoped for a different reaction, but was not at all surprised either.

"Danny, my party was amazing, thank you." Regina said genuinely, "I'm going to miss you guys, especially this one." She said as she patted Cole's belly gently.

"We'll miss you too Regina, please come back to visit." Danny offered, trying to separate his heart from his human responsibilities.

Cole noticed the tension between Danny and Lacey. It struck him as strange considering the picture Danny had just painted of their night together during their early morning work out. He decided to give them some space.

"Hey Regina, did you want to grab some breakfast?" He asked while looking at Danny.

Danny just looked down. Cole took this as a sign that Danny was fine with it. Regina had her hands under Cole's shirt, she loved the after workout glow.

"Can we shower together first?" Regina giggled as Cole nodded enthusiastically.

Cole looked back up at Danny who was now fiddling with his phone.

"Danny, you wanna come?"

"Nah man, you guys go ahead, we can't all fit in that shower." Danny quipped.

Regina giggled again as she grabbed her bag from the corner of Lacey's room.

"Okay, well I will have the driver drop Regina off at the house after. Let me know if you change your mind." Cole and Regina left hand in hand.

Danny realized he was alone now with Lacey and felt uncomfortable. As he thought about leaving, the bathroom door opened.

"Hey Reg you know your bag is— oh, where did they go?"

"To grab breakfast, well, to take a shower, and then grab breakfast..."

Lacey smiled and shook her head. She began folding her club outfit and her pajamas so they would fit back into her bag and looked around for loose items she missed.

"Lacey, last night—"

"Last night..." Lacey interrupted, "was last night. I think that's all there is to say."

Frustrated, Danny rocked onto his heels and stared at her. She really didn't feel what he felt last night? He let out a sigh.

"I just wish—" He stalled.

"What?"

"I just want—" He tried to explain how he felt.

Lacey kept her eyes trained on folding her clothes. She looked up at him just as he had looked away.

She could see he was disappointed, but now that Lacey could think clearly, she was even more upset about Danny not being truthful with her. This wasn't going to be easy, but she wanted to show him he could trust her with the big things.

"Danny, thank you for taking care of me last night, truly. So many things could have happened, but you were a gentleman and I'm very thankful."

"It was my pleasure, but it wasn't a choice, Lacey. It's what anyone should do."

"That's not how the world works though, Danny, not everyone feels the same way you do about intoxicated women."

Lacey let out the last part as kind of a quite admission, a test to see if Danny would question her further.

Danny looked down, he wasn't sure if prying now would be what Lacey wanted, but still, she did give him the inch so he took it.

"What happened?"

Lacey stayed quiet, trying to remember to breathe.

Danny stepped closer to her, Lacey stopped organizing and looked up at him. Danny studied her face, she was tired. He reached for her hands and held them gently.

"What happened?" He said again, this time stronger.

Lacey sunk down a little, her confidence starting to crumble. Danny stood firmly in place, a pillar of strength to her at this moment. He waited in silence as Lacey began to come unglued in front of him.

"I—I didn't expect to see Charlie last night. I didn't know you knew each other, I'm sorry if you were upset. I'm just thankful that you recognize when someone can't make proper decisions for themselves."

Danny could tell how hard this was for Lacey to talk about.

"Lacey, you didn't have a one night stand with him, did you?"

Lacey shook her head no.

Danny was fuming, rage bubbling over in the pit of his soul. He had learned a long time ago to restrict his true feelings in order to progress through life as normally as he could. He pulled Lacey in for a hug and she held onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry." He stroked her back and tried to soothe her, kicking himself for letting their kiss happen last night.

"Why do you tell the story the way you do?" He asked her gently. Lacey pulled back and shrugged.

"It was just easier to explain to Regina at the time. She was proud of me, and explaining it this way made me feel like it was my decision and that it was a normal thing college kids do, I don't know. I just wanted to keep some control. I mean, I didn't say no so, I couldn't really blame him."

Danny shook his head, obviously upset at what Lacey had just revealed to him.

"Lacey, I'm sorry about our kiss last night, I should have stopped that. I'm going kill Charlie."

Danny's mind was racing, he started pacing the floor.

"Danny, our kiss was something I wanted too, It's not the same thing...and I didn't tell you this so you'd get pissed at Charlie."

"Oh-kay, yeah, too late."

Danny hadn't had this mix of emotions run through him at the same time before. He was so relieved and ecstatic to hear that Lacey had wanted to kiss him, disappointed she was now back to coworker mode and also completely filled with rage at Charlie's actions.

"I told you because I want you to see that I trust you, Danny. You can trust me too..."

Danny stopped pacing. He stood there staring at Lacey. She just told him she was raped by Charlie and now expected him to just open up about the day Jo's mom died.

"Thanks Lacey, I'll keep that in mind. I think we should head out soon, make sure things are running smoothly for tonight?"

"Work. Right. Okay, Danny, we'll just be about work then." Lacey angrily zipped up her bag, and headed for the door.

Danny knew he probably just lost the last glimmer of a romantic possibility with her, but had to continue to protect her and hopefully at the very least keep her as a coworker for now.

"Ready?"

Lacey asked as she headed out the door without waiting for his response.

Danny grabbed his bag from his room and remained silent, staying a few steps behind her all the way to the elevator and again in the lobby.

Danny's driver pulled up immediately for them and Danny opened the door, stepping to the side so Lacey could climb in.

"Good morning, Daniel." Danny's driver greeted him, "and Miss Porter." He nodded to Lacey.

"Good morning." They both grumbled out together.

Danny and Lacey hugged their respective windows during the car ride back to the Masterson's home. They did not say a word to each other. Lacey tried to switch back into work mode, upset that she had lost herself this weekend.

Danny just kept replaying the weekend in his head. From their dances, to Charlie, to their kiss, and then back to Charlie.

The driver pulled into the long driveway. Danny had made a move indicating he was going to get out with her. Lacey grabbed onto his arm gently, "I've got this, Danny. See you tonight."

Lacey grabbed her bag and exited the car.

The driver didn't pull away until she was inside the house. Lacey closed the door and leaned against it in exhaustion.

"REG! Are you here?!" Lacey shouted. No answer.

Lacey made her way to her washer and dryer and started a load of laundry. She grabbed herself some breakfast and laid down for a nap.

Around 1 pm Lacey woke up to the sound of Regina finally coming home. Regina had made her way upstairs and right into bed next to Lacey.

"Hey slut." Lacey greeted warmly.

"Thee. More. Times. Lacey. I've never had sex like that before. Cole is incredible."

"Spill."

"Well first of all he's got a beautiful package, he shaves everywhere...and you've seen his muscles, he's tight like that everywhere. His ass is like two soccer balls. He picked me up after our shower sesh and had me against the wall...you know, and then had me back in the bed...he asked me not to leave, not to move to Colorado."

Lacey raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Wow, Reg, sounds like he enjoyed himself as much as you did."

"I think he hasn't found anyone else that can match his sex drive. I'd ride him every day if he were mine, I don't understand why he's still single."

"Reg, he's not a horse."

"Well, he's hung like one. Anyway, I told him I had to go and we made soft plans for the fall/winter, I mean, you never know what's waiting for me in Colorado, you know? Gotta stay available." Regina laughed, "So, what's really up with you and Danny? Anything else happen between you two?"

Lacey shook her head no, "I am so attracted to him, like it consumes large parts of my day thinking about him naked, beyond that I do feel a connection with him but I just can't continue following any of it until I know what he's hiding from me and why."

"What about another one-nighter then, Lace? Charlie's in town..." Regina nudged Lacey.

"I don't need it that bad."

Lacey couldn't even remember what being with Charlie was like. It was almost three years ago and she was piss drunk and half asleep. Charlie was NOT an option.

"Well, I'm going to take another shower and start packing up my carry-on and stuff. The car service is supposed to pick me up around 3:30 so I gotta get my shit together."

"Yeah, me too, I'm leaving around 3 to go help set up everything. I'm getting myself ready in the bathroom at the event space, so glamorous. I wish you were coming." Lacey chuckled.

"Funny, I've heard that several times today" Regina joked. "Listen, you'll kill it, you always do." With that Regina headed into her room to prepare.

Lacey rolled out of bed and into her master bathroom. She took a quick shower and washed her face. She sat at her vanity and combed out her hair, straightened it again and pulled it into a low side ponytail similar to Regina's from the night before. She pin curled the bottom of the ponytail and sprayed everything with hair spray before starting her makeup. Tonight she went more demure and kept her colors fairly neutral.

After steaming her dress, making a late lunch for her and Regina, Danny's car service had pulled in to take Lacey to the fundraiser venue. It was time for official goodbyes.

"Please call me when you've made it safe?" Lacey requested, hugging Regina tightly, "Thanks for helping me get moved out here, I love you so much."

"I love you too bitch. I will text you when I'm there and New York has been a riot, Lace. My life would suck without you in it, our plans this winter are not soft plans, you're coming out and we're going to shred the mountains together."

Regina helped carry Lacey's dress to the car while Lacey struggled with the frames she was bringing. Once she had everything packed she double checked that she had her speech for tonight with her and gave Regina another tight squeeze before climbing in the car.

"Get laid, sis!" Regina yelled to Lacey as they pulled away. Lacey was going to miss her so much.

Danny's driver pulled up to the venue and signaled for assistance. Lacey recognized Gary, the office security guard heading toward the trunk to help carry in Lacey's displays. Gary was wearing a full classic tux, and Lacey thought he looked so handsome, like a giant panda.

Lacey was wearing the heels she would be wearing with her dress tonight, throwing on a pair of white cigarette pants and an easy, asymmetrical blouse with a wildflower print. Her curls were also still pinned up. She grabbed her dress bag and followed Gary inside.

The venue was beautiful, they had heavy cream colored linens draped everywhere and the lighting set off a gold hue throughout. Lacey loved all things ethereal and this definitely had the same vibe.

Tara saw Lacey enter and came forward to greet her, taking her dress from her.

"Lacey darling, right on time. Your displays are brilliant, a magnificent idea. I'll bring your things to the room around back. Just let Gary know when you'd like to go back there."

"Thank you, Tara."

Lacey walked over to the displays to begin setting them up. Vikram rounded the corner just then and greeted Lacey.

"Lacey, hello. Here, let me help you with those."

Lacey handed an easel to Vikram for him to assemble.

"Thank you. You look sharp tonight, Vikram." She complimented. Vikram was also in a very handsome black tux.

"Thank you, Lacey. Now, how does this go together?"

Lacey smiled as they assembled the first one together. They each grabbed a second one and set them up next to each other in the main hallway. Lacey completed the last one. Lacey walked over to her pile of blueprint canvases and began placing them on the easel stands.

The town hall, the police station and the fire station. Each canvas was framed in an elaborate gold tone frame to emphasize each plan's beauty and significance. The fourth canvas was blank, and carried the same gold frame.

Once completed, Lacey stood back next to Vikram as he appraised her work.

Vikram began nodding. "Yes, yes, I like this very much. I'm impressed with this. We'll do the raffle idea. I have a ticket counter set up at the far entrance, Tara and Daniel will be stationed there to process ticket purchases. I had forms drawn up with our legal team for business owners to sign explaining that if they won, they would be bound by our architect's design and our team of contractors that would complete the work. It's all very standard."

Lacey nodded, pleased with the progress on her new idea.

"You're innovative, you think on your feet. You have no fear, I like that Lacey. We've been searching for someone like you for a long time."

"Thank you, Vikram."

"Keep this up and we could be talking about a permanent partnership." Vikram waited for her reaction.

Lacey hesitated. This was only her first gig as a freelancer and she wasn't sure she wanted to have a permanent partnership here. Lacey just nodded politely.

Vikram could tell Lacey was on the fence, this was not the reaction he was expecting.

"Lacey, is it Daniel? Is he holding you back?"

"Danny? No, Danny is certainly an asset to Desai Developments. This isn't about Danny, it's me being realistic. I don't always play it safe, that's just not conducive to forward progress. I just need to see our vision come to completion before I can assess if Green Grove is a long term goal of mine."

"I can respect that. Tell me, does Daniel fit into this, do you want to continue with him as the lead on this project?"

Lacey was angry with Danny, but wanted to respond honestly regarding his work ethic because Vikram just didn't seem to see Danny the way she did. She didn't understand why he always seemed like a burden to them. He deserved better.

"Honestly? Danny is a strong leader. Sure, he could work as part of another team, but his knowledge has proven to be incredibly valuable to me on this project. He's a problem solver. He unifies people and has the natural forethought for successful long-term planning. You should be very proud."

"Interesting. So, you and Daniel haven't talked much outside of work then I see?"

What did that mean? He was so cold. Jesus, she just gave Vikram's only son a rave review and he just let it bounce right off of him and smash on the floor.

"I'm sorry? I'm not sure I understand."

"Precisely, I see you don't understand, not yet anyway. Listen, Lacey, I would prefer it if you and Daniel remained in a professional way, coworkers. Understand?"

Lacey understood perfectly. Vikram was protecting Lacey from Danny's past also. Great. She was not about to let this ridiculous, controlling family keep her boxed in.

"With all due respect, Vikram, Danny and I are just coworkers, however, a friendship between him and I would be our decision."

Vikram smiled and nodded as if he knew all of Danny's secrets and held them over her, just out of her reach.

"Fair enough. Now let me show you the stage where you'll be giving your speech."

Vikram lead Lacey around to the main floor. A podium sat at the center of the stage. Lacey didn't like it.

"Can we lose the podium? It's too, I don't know, formal. We're supposed to be galvanizing the town, we should be on their level, an informal trust partnership."

Vikram snapped his fingers and two men climbed the stage and removed the podium.

"Let's get some wireless mics please, immediately." Vikram ordered.

Lacey saw the giant raffle ticket spinner, it too was gold, of course.

"Who will you have draw the winning ticket?" Lacey asked.

"Who do you think should?"

"It should be someone the town trusts, someone they consider to be fair." Lacey suggested.

"Perhaps Mayor Rollins? Or Principal Tang?"

"You can have them compete for the honor, maybe rock, paper, scissors? Everyone likes that stuff."

Vikram grunted a single-beat laugh.

"Well, thank you Lacey. I'll let you handle that part then, you sound like you've got this under control. Now, there is a drink station over here beside the stage and there is another one on the other side of the venue by the second entrance. It's an open bar so please, help yourself. I'm going to head over to check on security for tonight."

Lacey thanked the two men who helped hide the podium, a detail Vikram couldn't care less about, apparently. She then went back to the main hall to reposition her displays.

Danny was just arriving, parking his jag right in front of the venue. Tonight he wasn't going to hide. He could see Lacey though the front windows. He made quick work of running up the front steps, fastening the buttons to his jacket as he threw it on. He gave Gary a waive and looked up to see Vikram standing directly in front of him.

Danny stopped and looked his father in the eyes, "Sir."

"Daniel, walk with me."

Vikram walked slowly past Danny. Danny reluctantly turned to follow him, frustrated they were walking away from Lacey's direction.

"Wellington last night Daniel. Was that wise?"

Danny looked down.

"She's not going to be yours, son, no matter how much money you spend and yet, just now speaking with her, she doesn't mind working with you which makes me realize, she doesn't know yet, does she?"

Danny shook his head no.

"Ah, wonderful." Vikram gave a clap laced in sarcasm, "Well, I would just like to remind you that all you are and all you have has come from me. You can chase her, but you know what will happen, once she knows, it'll consume her too and she'll be gone. Keep your focus Danny, we're making progress with this town. Don't ruin this for me."

"Yes, sir." Danny let Vikram walk away first.

Danny took a moment before heading back toward Lacey's direction. He made it to the main hall to find Lacey was no longer there. He inspected the blueprints in awe of Lacey's eye for detail. Danny was amazed that all of this precision and planning was just floating through her mind like this daily.

Once Lacey was satisfied with the placement of the displays she had called for Gary to show her to the back room so she could get dressed.

The venue was an old converted hotel, the back room being a suite that was kept for when a bride needed a room to get ready in before a wedding, or as a space for hired talent to use as a green room.

Lacey locked the door and sat at the vanity. She checked her phone, no messages yet from Regina. She wondered how the flight was going.

Lacey looked into the mirror and wasn't happy with her makeup, deciding to start over. She washed her face and relined her eyes with more drama, it was black tie after all. She kept the rest neutral like before.

Lacey slipped out of her clothes and into her dress. Once she managed the zipper she went to work unpinning her curls, letting them cascade down her shoulder on one side. She spritzed them again so they'd hold all night and then went over her speech again.

Lacey was ready. She hadn't seen Danny yet but decided to head out there and get this thing started. She pulled open the door to the room and found her way back to the main entrance. She spied Danny ponied up to the drink station by the stage in light conversation with the female bartender.

From behind, Lacey could see Danny was also wearing a tux, but his jacket had a sweet floral print. His tux was heavily tailored and was perfectly pressed. Danny had turned to see who was approaching and delighted in seeing it was Lacey.

As Lacey made it closer she took in his very chic hairstyle, double top knots. He looked hotter than she had ever seen, she was in trouble.

Danny could feel her energy, she wasn't mad at him right now, and he picked up on her attraction to him. He responded with a cocky smile, he knew what she liked to see him wear.

"Good evening, Lacey." Danny greeted her.

"Hey Danny, you look sharp tonight."

Danny circled around Lacey, reaching for her hand to give her a spin, Lacey declined.

"Lacey, that dress is everything, you're beautiful!" He meant it.

She could feel his happiness in seeing her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Y'all are adorable." The bartender shouted to them as she continued setting up the bar space.

"Lacey, this is Phoebe, Phoebe, Lacey." Danny introduced them.

"Hello." Lacey said politely with a waive.

Phoebe just nodded and wiped the counter.

"Sarita is working the other bar. Phoebe and Sarita went to high school with me. They own their own business traveling the country as bartenders for special events. They're based out of Green Grove and have their office off Main Street, near Johnny Cakes."

"That's amazing, must be so fun!" Lacey directed her remarks toward Phoebe.

"It was Sarita's idea really, I'm just here for the cash." Phoebe shrugged.

Danny walked with Lacey back around to the displays as they awaited their guests. It was approaching 6 pm and nerves were starting to settle in.

Vikram and Tara emerged from the back and nodded to the pair.

"Daniel, this way please." Vikram instructed, waiving for Danny to follow him.

"Excuse me, Lacey." He left her side to follow his father.

Vikram stopped at the ticket counter near the back and pointed to the chairs behind the counter.

"This is where you'll stay for the duration of the night, Daniel."

"Sir, this is my project, I want to be out there to support Lacey, support the community."

"Daniel you know how the town feels about you, you are to stay here and that's it.

Tara will be by to assist as traffic picks up." Vikram made his way back to the main entrance.

"Ouch."

Danny looked over to see Sarita setting up the second bar.

"Hey Sarita."

"Wanna drink, Danny?"

"No, thank you."

Danny walked to the windows along the front wall by the ticket counter, he could almost see down to the stage area from here.

"Damn it." Danny was disappointed.

As Vikram rejoined his team, Lacey noticed Danny was not with him.

"Where's Danny?"

"Daniel will be manning the ticket counter tonight." Vikram stated matter-of-factly.

"Vikram, Danny is my developer, my partner. I expect him to be out here with us." Lacey countered.

"I'm afraid that's not possible right now... AH! Our first guests are arriving." Vikram deflected and walked forward to greet them.

Lacey was furious, but had no time for further rebuttal as community members and small business owners began streaming through their event.

Lacey proudly explained the details of her work, and prospects for the future with groups of very powerful people.

Vikram and Tara were equally pleased with Lacey's candor and enthusiasm, they gave her space to make her own connections.

Lacey spied Cole arriving with Rico as his date. She didn't get to converse with them upon their arrival, but they did waive to each other as they passed by.

At the same time, Lacey spotted Doug arriving wearing what had to be his best suit. Despite his efforts, he wasn't wearing a tie and was still rocking his grungy sneakers.

His entourage included two guys with huge beer bellies similar to Doug's, wearing matching skinny ties. Lacey cut them some slack, I mean, they were the town's tow truck drivers, right?

Around 7 pm Lacey made her way to the stage to unveil the plan for the town. Danny parked himself next to the speaker nearest to him so he could hear Lacey's speech.

She began with praise for the businesses in town, acknowledging their hard work and perseverance. She continued with where she fit in with renovating the landmark corners of Main Street and segued into revealing the raffle opportunity, explaining how Desai Developments would fit in with their community long-term through upgrades to their infrastructure.

At the end of her speech, Lacey gave a special thank you to all of the contractors that had assisted them thus far. She thanked Vikram and Tara for their confidence in her and praised their commitment to the community.

Finally, she thanked Danny Desai, her lead developer, for spending many hours together with her planning the town's future. Danny smiled, silently appreciating the special mention from Lacey.

You could hear a pin drop after Lacey's last declaration. General mutters could be heard as the community wanted to cheer for the new development opportunities, but were turned off by hearing Danny's name associated with the project.

Vikram took back control of the night as he stepped on stage.

"Thank you, Lacey Porter. Now for those of you interested in the raffle, there is a ticket counter set up around back. We'll draw the winner in about an hour. Now let's celebrate!"

Lacey handed her mic off to Vikram and made her way back onto the main floor. Her objective was to make her way to the ticket counter, however, the flood of people to get there to purchase tickets was too much to break through. She hung back and spoke with a few more people before somehow ending up near Doug.

"Hey, Lacey, right? I'm Doug." Doug held out his hand.

Lacey shook it, wondering when the last time he washed it might have been.

"Hello Doug, welcome."

"Thanks, I believe we met before, with Danny the other day?"

"Kind of, I guess." Lacey was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well, I see you've been parking in the garage lately, so, thanks for that."

Lacey smiled politely as she tried to excuse herself.

"Lacey, hey, wait, um...so, you're friends with Danny?"

"We're coworkers." Where was this going?

Doug looked shocked, "Wow, I just—"

He was wasting her time, "What is it Doug? Do you have something to say to me or not?"

"Yeah, um, I'm just surprised you're okay working with a guy like that, I mean, he's a dangerous dude."

Doug looked around nervously, making sure Danny wasn't nearby.

There was that word again, dangerous. This was it, Doug must know what this big secret was. Lacey couldn't help it, she needed to know.

"Why's that Doug? Why's he so dangerous?"

"You mean, you don't know?"

Lacey shook her heard no. Doug looked around again and then leaned in close to Lacey, dropping his voice down low.

"Danny strangled Tess Masterson to death with a jump rope when he was a kid."

Lacey felt sick, she stumbled backward a few steps to try and gain distance between herself and Doug, as if more space would allow time for her brain to process the words that just came out of his mouth.

"H—he strangled her?" She was blindsided.

"Yep, choked the life out of her in front of her daughter. He killed Tess, killed our town, divided us all."

Lacey couldn't move, Danny was the juvenile she had read about who was responsible for taking Tess Masterson's life.

It was Danny?! Why hadn't she figured this out sooner? He lied to her to "protect" her. Lacey had to remind herself to breathe.

"He went to jail?" Lacey knew the answer, she just needed more confirmation.

"Yep, five years. He got the maximum sentence allowed under the juvenile system plus five years of probation. I did time with him too—" Doug rambled on about his own petty crimes that landed him in Juvie.

Lacey couldn't concentrate on anything after that. She excused herself and tried to figure out what to do next. She found the ladies room and steadied herself by the sink.

Lacey looked up in the mirror. How could he keep this from her? His family too?! She was working for the family of the town pariah. She was working with a murderer.

Her mind was spinning. She had feelings for Danny, how could she ever explore that knowing he took someone else's life? Could he hurt her? He had a temper. Lacey flashed back to Charlie trying to warn her last night. He was right.

Lacey thought back to working alone with Danny, riding alone in his car with him, being alone in the hotel with him the night before. She had felt so comfortable with him. None of this made any sense.

This information was too big. She needed to talk to someone, she needed to confirm her feelings were founded and that she was not losing her mind.

Lacey rummaged through her clutch and pulled out her cell phone. She tried calling Regina and was directed straight to voicemail.

"Hey It's me, just wanted to see if you've landed yet. I really need to talk to you, please call me back when you get this. Bye."

The ladies room door swung open and the women who owned the bakery spilled in.

"OH! Miss Porter!" One of them slurred, completely drunk at this point, "Your speech was so good. I bought a ticket just now, I hope we win."

"Thank you, and that's wonderful! Good luck!" Lacey nodded and slipped past them as she bolted from the bathroom.

She made it to a little corner by the water fountains and hid there for a moment to catch her breath and figure out what to do next.

Danny had been helping Tara at the counter with the rush of people buying raffle tickets. When the line died down he looked around and realized Lacey was nowhere in sight.

"How's sales, friends?" A loud voice pulled Danny away from his thoughts. It was Doug.

"What do you want, Doug?" Danny sneered at him.

"Dunno, maybe I'll buy a ticket and have you renovate my car lot?" Doug rattled off with sarcasm, adding a deep belly laugh.

"It's one thousand dollars for a ticket," Danny tried to remain professional, "and you'll also need to fill this out, I know you can't read or write, so I'd be happy to fill it out for you." He couldn't help it, Doug was such an asshole.

"Oh the hell with you, man" Doug threw his hands up in an invisible push toward Danny.

"It's to." Danny corrected.

"To what?" Doug replied completely confused.

"It's 'to hell with you', genius."

"Yanno Desai, your designer girlfriend there, Lacey? She seemed mighty surprised to hear about our little town just now."

Danny's heart started pounding. He looked around again for Lacey. Fuck.

"Lacey is an architect, moron, and she's not my girlfriend. What are you even talking about?" Danny could feel the dread creeping in.

"Ah, couldn't seal the deal, eh? Probably for the best. She didn't seem that into you a minute ago anyway."

Danny stood up abruptly, startling everyone in line as the table lurched forward a bit, emitting a sharp screech.

Tara reached for his arm from where she sat, "Danny, sit back down. Now."

"What did you do?! Where is she?" Danny asked through his teeth, completely ignoring Tara.

Doug smiled and walked up closer to Danny, "I just told her the true history of the town is all. Good luck, buddy."

Doug swung his arm up, intending to give Danny a pat on the shoulder. Danny caught his arm with lightning speed, the impact making a moderate clap loud enough for the people standing around them to gasp and go silent. The smile faded from Doug's face.

Danny was used to taking care of himself, but this time he battled his urge to pummel Doug. This was not the right place and time.

Tara stood up and turned around away from the crowd that was gathering to face Danny.

"Daniel! You sit back down this minute!"

Danny released Doug who quickly distanced himself from Danny.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Danny politely announced as he left the ticket counter.

Lacey had calmed herself down and decided she would finish her commitment here tonight and hand in her resignation tomorrow. This was too much for her to deal with.

She couldn't believe she had trusted Danny so blindly. Why had no one else mentioned this to her? Is this why Danny loathed Doug so much, because he knew? Maybe that's why he hated Charlie so much?

Lacey was mad at Charlie now too. While she knew Charlie wasn't really a good guy either, he could have at least warned her with a little more concern for her LIFE last night.

Lacey went back into the bathroom and touched up her makeup. As she exited the bathroom she looked up to see Danny standing there at the end of the corridor waiting for her.

She quickly looked back, no exit doors. Lacey took a deep breath and started walking toward him.

No eye contact. She couldn't hide her emotions from him and the second Danny could see her face clearly he knew that she had learned of his past.

He instantly regretted not telling her himself. He was now going on full damage control. He needed to tell her the other side of the story she just heard.

As Lacey made it to the end of the corridor she tried walking past Danny to rejoin the party. Danny held his arm out gently to stop her. Lacey stopped. Frozen in a mix of fear, sadness and anger.

They stood several feet apart, facing opposite directions for several minutes. Both of them reading each other's energy, trying to figure out how to proceed. Lacey found it strange that his presence was still weirdly comforting to her.

"Lacey." Was all Danny could say.

Hearing Danny say her name was like a traffic light turning green in her head. Lacey started walking again and brushed past him.

"Lacey, please, talk to me. Let me explain..."

Danny followed her for a few steps before just letting her go. He wasn't sure what to do, but thought better of chasing her right after she found out that he was a monster, no matter how untrue that was.

Lacey made it to the drink station and requested a glass of wine. She wanted to remain professional, so selecting wine seemed like more of a socially acceptable way for her to drown her thoughts.

Phoebe handed her a glass and she drank it down quickly. Phoebe wasn't phased, she refilled Lacey's glass and with it she turned around to continue mingling.

Danny kept his distance, but didn't take his eyes off of her. He was surprised she didn't leave.

Lacey saw Cole talking to the owners of the cycling shop. She walked toward them until she was able to make eye contact with him.

"Lacey! Hi! Excuse me folks." Cole slid past them and closed the gap between him and Lacey. "Perfect timing, you saved me! Have you heard from Regina? You look beautiful by the way."

Cole's demeanor changed when he connected with the look on Lacey's face.

"Lacey, a-are you okay?" He asked with concern.

Lacey didn't answer right away. He protectively put an arm on her back and looked around for Danny. Cole and Danny locked eyes and Danny looked down with great sadness. It was then Cole knew that Lacey must have found out about Danny.

He knew he needed to find out which version she had heard and to try to help her understand more of what really happened. He had promised Danny he would always have his back, and this was just part of the process. He had done this a hundred times.

"Lacey, what did you hear?"

Lacey finished her second glass of wine and handed Cole the glass.

"I want to go home."

"Listen, whatever you may have heard about Danny isn't the whole story." He continued carefully, "The people in this town, they all have their own version of events they believe are true. Please, let me tell you more?"

Lacey shook her head no, "You left me with him last night, Cole. You knew and you left me with him anyway?"

"Lacey, Danny wouldn't hurt you. Danny wouldn't hurt anybody, I promise. Who told you about this?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it? Danny murdered someone I mean—"

"Danny didn't murder anyone."

"Was Danny the kid that was convicted of killing Tess?"

"Yes."

Lacey's head was spinning, "I need more wine."

Cole escorted Lacey back to the drink station, this time Lacey asked for a cocktail.

"Lacey, you deserve to know the truth, and I know Danny is mad at himself right now for not being the one to tell you before you heard it from someone else. I can fill you in, but I really think you need to hear it from him."

"It's a little late, don't you think?"

"No, it's never too late to know the truth. Please, let me get him over here to talk with you? I'll be nearby, there's lots of people, you'll be okay."

Lacey very reluctantly agreed to talk to Danny. Cole looked around for Danny and motioned for him to come over.

Cole reached out to give Danny a bro hug and whispered to him, "Be real careful, she's had a couple drinks. I did the best I could."

"Thanks man."

"We talked about this Danny, you should have told her!" Cole shook his head in frustration at Danny as he kept walking away.

Danny made his way over to Lacey and stood beside her looking out the window.

"It seems I'm always saying sorry to you, Lacey..." Danny started, staring at Lacey's reflection in the window, "but I truly am sorry."

Lacey didn't react, she just sipped her drink and kept her eyes focused on the bustle outside in the street. Danny decided this was his only chance to plant the seeds of doubt in Doug's elementary rendition of the worst day of Danny's life.

"I paid for the decision I made thirteen years ago. I can't change that day, no matter how many ways I've tried."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you now?"

"No, I just am so tired of reliving that day over and over. Telling the story again and again."

"Save it then, I didn't really want to hear it anyway."

Lacey turned to leave, but Danny grabbed her arm. She tore her arm out of his grasp with so much momentum she sent him stumbling forward.

"DON'T touch me." She hissed quietly.

Danny stepped back, "Lacey, you don't owe me this chance, but please, please let me talk to you."

"Charlie was right, you're dangerous." Lacey nodded her head yes, agreeing with herself.

Lacey's words hurt him so much. Considering what level of respect Lacey held for Charlie, he felt like he had now fallen below that.

Danny nodded in agreement, "Okay."

He'd had worse jabs, but coming from Lacey it stung so much worse.

"Sacred lips, right Danny? Isn't that what you said last night? Powerful? What a crock of shit."

Danny sighed and kept eye contact with her. That kiss had meant everything to him, he was crushed.

"I didn't kill her." Danny let his head drop.

Here we go again, he thought. He prepared himself to relive this again. He had to.

"Please Lacey, can we do this somewhere else?"

Lacey stepped past him heading toward the front entrance. Danny couldn't tell if she was leaving then or what was happening. He stayed where he was. Lacey turned around, and Danny understood she was asking him to follow her outside. Danny quickly caught up.

Outside they walked together slowly down Main Street. Lacey felt relatively comfortable given the amount of people out and about. She really just needed the fresh air. After a few deep breaths, Danny started talking.

"Jo, Rico and I—we were playing in the backyard all morning. Jo and I came in to the house through the back door to get the water guns from Jo's room." Danny paused. She was listening.

"We went up the stairs by the kitchen and Jo had yelled to her Mom to ask her if I could stay for lunch that day and she didn't answer." Danny swallowed hard and took a few moments before starting again.

"We found the water guns and came down from Jo's room using the front stairs, thinking maybe, maybe she couldn't hear us if she was in the front of the house or something."

Danny paused again, using both hands to rub his face, he looked up into the stars for a long minute, searching for strength. Lacey could see the pain inside of him, she stayed silent, waiting for the rest.

"We found Tess hanging from the bannister at the top of the front steps. She had tied Jo's jump rope around her neck and around the railing and hung herself."

Danny felt sick, telling the story never got easier. He stopped again, tears spilling down his face. Lacey was completely overwhelmed. What an elaborate tale if Danny was lying. Somehow she knew he was telling her the truth.

"Jo was hysterical, we tried so hard to help her Lacey. She was too high up for us to get anything under her so we tried to cut her down and it took so long to finally cut through the rope. Her body fell to the floor and I'll never forget that sound..." Danny sobbed and Lacey pulled him in for a hug. Jesus Christ.

"How did you end up with a murder conviction, Danny? What the hell happened?"

"Jo ran over to her first and started cutting the rope off from around her neck. She had already been gone for a while we both realized. Jo held onto the rope so hard her knuckles turned white. She was inconsolable, screaming and crying, that's when Chief Masterson walked through the door, with Rico right behind him." Danny shook his head, trying to get through the rest of the story.

"I believe Chief knew what really happened that day, but he saw Jo with the rope and asked her what she had done. I knew what it looked like, so I grabbed the rope from her and told him that I did it."

Lacey had her hands over her mouth trying to hold in her devastation. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was crying now too.

"No one questioned the Chief, he was supremely respected here. I went to trial and told everyone my version of events, thinking I was protecting Jo somehow."

"Oh my god."

"There's so much more, Lacey, a whole back story and I just can't finish it all right now, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Danny bent over and placed his hands on his knees, trying to stop this stream of consciousness now that the hardest parts were said.

Lacey was in shock, she patted Danny's back gently until he stood upright again. Lacey reached up and wiped the tears off of his cheeks.

Danny took her hands and rubbed the backs of them softly with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself sooner, it's very difficult for me to speak about..."

Lacey looked down, completely drained.

"I would never hurt you, Lacey. I'm not a murderer, I'm not dangerous. You can trust me. I—"

"Danny, please, just please stop. I need some time..." she pulled her hands back.

"Of course, take all the time you need."

"Hey! Lacey, Danny! They're looking for you. I-It's time to draw the winner." Rico had sprinted toward Danny and Lacey, trying to wrangle them back inside.

Lacey quickly wiped away her own tears and asked Rico for a face check.

"Y-you're perfect." He stammered out.

Lacey smiled gently, "Thanks, Rico."

Back inside, Lacey moved back on stage to stand with Vikram and Tara, who had been watching Danny and Lacey through the windows. The three of them exchanging glances before Lacey put on her bravest face and invited Mayor Rollins and Principal Tang up for the impromptu rock paper scissors square off.

Danny was done hiding. He remained in front of the stage to support Lacey. She wouldn't look at him. He assumed it triggered her thoughts, running the story through her mind again. He understood what that was like.

"Danny, hey man. What happened out there? You guys okay?" Cole finally caught up with Danny.

"She knows most of it." Danny said with sadness, hoping it was the last time he would have to relive it.

Cole patted Danny on the back before stiffening up, "Oh what the fuck?"

Danny followed Cole's gaze and saw Charlie wading through the guests. Danny looked at Lacey, she saw Charlie too.

Mayor Rollins won the chance to pick the winning ticket and Lacey directed him over to the raffle basket.

He pulled out a ticket, "The winner is, Little Apples Daycare! Congratulations!"

Three women in the corner squealed, embraced and started jumping up and down together.

Vikram finished the evening by keeping the positive momentum going, promising to make this an annual event.

Lacey stepped off the stage, only to have two mystery hands slide around her waist from behind. She stiffened up.

"Hey Lace." It was Charlie. He gripped her hips from behind, "You look so hot." He whispered in her ear.

Lacey spun around and bluffed being surprised, dramatically placing her hand on her chest and forcing a smile.

"Oh, Charlie! You surprised me!"

Lacey looked for Danny, he saw. He was on the other side of the room and was making his way toward them.

"I expected you or Regina to call me, I decided to stop by when I hadn't heard from you...you know me," Charlie leaned in to whisper in her ear again, "I don't like to wait."

He pulled back giving his trademark side smirk. Lacey gave him a frosty grin back.

Danny came up behind Charlie.

"Excuse me, Lacey?"

Charlie turned around, face to face with Danny. Danny leaned to the side, Lacey in his sights.

"Vikram and Tara would like to speak with you." He leaned back. "Charlie."

Danny addressed him with dead eyes and zero respect.

Thankful, Lacey retreated to the other side of the room, finding Cole and Rico.

"Excuse me, I gotta help with this one." Cole pushed past them to go help Danny out.

"W-wow, Lacey, you're stuck in some real life soap opera." Rico stuttered.

"I know, Rico. I know."

"What are you doing here, Charlie? You're not welcome."

Danny stood his ground, with not an ounce of compassion available. Charlie didn't back down either, he'd been here before with Danny.

"I came here to support Lacey. Her and I, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Lacey didn't ask you to come, did she? Nah, she didn't...she didn't ask you to come the last time either, correct?"

Charlie just stared at Danny, realizing Lacey must have told Danny the details of their fling.

"She's not interested in catching up with you. I suggest you leave, right now."

Danny took another step forward, now chest to chest with Charlie.

"Oh, that's right, you're just upset you haven't had her yet, have you?" Charlie chuckled, "You should run back to your rabbit hole with Jo, Lacey is too good for a guy like you."

"Hey, hey! Whoa, guys, let's cool down." Cole had made it to them before they kicked each other's asses.

"Get the fuck out of here Farrell, no one was talking to you."

Charlie was distracted by Cole just long enough for Danny to reach down and grab Charlie's crotch.

"Ohhh, man, ohhh god." Rico was trying to stay calm, "Its escalating, I need to do something." Lacey wouldn't let him go.

Charlie whipped his face back around to Danny, and tried to head-butt him. Danny swerved and easily avoided Charlie's attempt at knocking him out.

Now it was Danny's turn to chuckle. If Danny had learned anything from Juvie, it was how to fight well.

Danny increased his grip on Charlie's junk and Charlie tried swinging at him. Cole could see this coming even before he tried it. He intercepted Charlie's arms and held them both behind his back.

Danny kept his grip and leaned forward to whisper into Charlie's ear, "You stay away from Lacey, she is not yours." Danny squeezed even tighter, "I'll make sure this never works again. Do you understand me?"

No response. Danny began to twist his hand.

"Okay! Okay!" Danny and Cole released Charlie at the same time. "Fuck!"

Charlie stormed off and exited the venue.

Lacey scraped together Danny, Cole and Rico and ushered them back to her dressing room to cool off and decompress.

She ran out to phoebe with their drink orders: a gin and tonic for Cole, a Bahama mama for Rico, a club soda for Danny, an entire bottle of wine for Lacey.

Lacey returned to the room with their requests. Danny had stripped off his jacket and bow tie and had rolled up his sleeves. He had positioned himself sideways in the lounge chair, feet dangling off the side.

Lacey grabbed her cell, hoping to have finally heard from Regina. She had so much to tell her.

Lacey found fourteen missed calls and eight text messages. The calls were from her parents, Regina's parents and numbers she did not recognize. Nothing from Regina. She checked the text messages, all from Lacey's family and Regina's family asking her to call them immediately. Something was wrong.

"Guys, something's wrong..."

There was a knock at the door just then and Tara entered with two police officers behind her.

"Lacey Porter?" The officers asked her. Danny shot up, what was going on?

"People have been trying to get ahold of you ma'am. Are you acquainted with Miss Regina Crane?" This time Cole shot up.

Lacey nodded, "Y-yes, she's my best friend, is everything okay?!"

The officers removed their hats, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Miss Porter, but it appears Regina Crane was killed tonight, a homicide."

"WHAT?!" Cole exclaimed in absolute devastation.

Rico sunk deeper into the couch and cradled a pillow.

Lacey began to drop to the floor, Danny reached out to catch her and scooped her into his lap as they sat on the floor together. He held her tight, rocking her as she bellowed into his chest.

"We spoke with Miss Crane's family and they insisted we notify you personally before we released any of this to the press."

"What happened?!" Cole asked, voice cracking, absolutely heartsick.

"I'm sorry, sir, all we can say right now is that Miss Crane was murdered a few hours ago. Her body was found at the Green Grove city limit near Weston it appears to be sexually motivated."

"Green Grove?" Rico piped up, "Wasn't she supposed to be in Colorado today?"

Cole kept pacing. Both hands on his head.

"Did you all know Miss Crane?" The second officer asked the group.

Danny shook his head yes. The officers both took note that Danny Desai was front and center in this group of Regina's friends. Danny knew to stay quiet.

"W-we just spent the weekend with her, we said goodbye to her today, she was leaving for Colorado." Lacey managed in between sobs.

"We're going to need you all to come down to the station to give some statements."

Danny looked up and both officers were looking right at him. Great. Here we go again, he thought.

"Tara, call my lawyer."


	10. Chapter 9

Cole and Rico helped Lacey and Danny up off the floor and the four of them were escorted by the officers down to the police station, Lacey sobbing the whole way.

The chief of police for Green Grove was now Eddie Garrett. He was still a deputy under Chief Masterson back when Danny went on trial for murder.

After Danny was released from Juvie, Chief Masterson made Danny's life a living hell for him. He would follow him around daily. Numerous times he would stop Danny to chat when he was on his way to his regular check-ins with his probation officer, making him late and getting him into trouble.

Several times there were petty crimes committed by Charlie or Doug and his friends that were blamed on Danny. Chief Masterson would make sure to arrest him if in front of his entire high school or at another public place.

The charges against Danny would always eventually get dropped, but the damage to Danny psychologically and to Danny's reputation was irreparable.

Eddie Garrett saw it all. He had a duty to uphold to the people in this town, but he always kept humanity first on his list of priorities.

Back then, Deputy Garrett did not believe Danny had done anything wrong. He was a kid, after all, and he tried his best to plead with Chief Masterson after each of his erroneous arrests.

Eddie had an uphill battle trying to balance the injustices that haunted Danny as he grew into a young man against an entire town that loathed Danny or were afraid of him.

One time in particular, Danny had been accused of stealing a car from an elderly woman and going for a joyride until crashing the car into a light post. Eddie had been with Danny that day at one of his many court hearings on other bogus charges and was his alibi during the time of the car theft.

Even so, Danny was considered guilty by almost everyone and was eventually arrested by Chief Masterson at his soccer game.

That day, Eddie promised Danny he would always stay neutral and work to give Danny a fair shot at his life once he became Green Grove's police Chief. Danny trusted him.

Some of the other officers on Green Grove's police force had worked loyally under Chief Masterson and were still anti-Danny. Danny knew he had to tread lightly with them if he wanted to continue living his life as a free man.

Tonight, the group poured into the police station together looking like they had come from a prom gone wrong.

Chief Garrett emerged from his office and surveyed them, eyes landing on Danny. Danny stayed silent and kept his head down. Cole knew this was going to be bad for him.

"Hello folks, thanks for coming down tonight. I know this is difficult, but we'd like to ask you all a few questions about Miss Crane."

"Lacey Porter? That must be you?"

Chief Garrett addressed Lacey. Lacey nodded yes, sniffling. Chief brought her some tissues.

"Thank you." she managed.

"Miss Porter, I'm going to have you go with officer Lewis in the far room there. Cole Farrell, you'll be with officer Ogden. Rico Moio, you'll be with officer Dang—"

"A-Andie Dang, s-sir?" Rico stammered.

"That's right Rico, and Danny Desai..." Chief Garrett walked over to face Danny.

Danny lifted his head up, keeping his eyes straight ahead, not making eye contact.

"...you'll be with me."

"Sir, my lawyer—"

"He's on his way down, he called me."

Danny looked over at Lacey, she was crying again. He wanted to hug her, console her.

"Lacey..." Danny started.

Chief Garrett grabbed Danny by the arm leading him toward his office.

The rest of them were split up to give their statements.

Officer Lewis was patient and kind to Lacey, getting her water and more tissues, trying to make he feel comfortable.

"Miss Porter, I'm very sorry for your loss. I'm going to ask you a series of questions about you and about Miss Crane. We're just trying to get a clear picture of who Regina was, and what was happening in her life in the days leading up to tonight. It's very important to tell the truth and to give as much detail as possible. You never know what may help us in our investigation."

Lacey nodded in understanding.

She answered a lot of questions about Regina and why they moved out here, what Lacey's future plans were, Regina's plans.

"Was Regina dating while she was here in Green Grove?"

"Regina was never not dating."

"Did she have a boyfriend?"

"No, Regina was very open, free-spirited."

"Was she sleeping with anyone while she was here?"

"Her and Cole have been together the last couple days."

"Cole Farrell?"

"Yes, Regina told me they were together last night and again this morning."

"What about Danny Desai?"

"Danny? No, they weren't together that way."

"How do you know?"

"Regina was attracted to Danny and tried to make a connection with him, but Danny wasn't interested. Regina figured out that I had developed feelings for Danny, so she backed off and moved on to Cole."

"You have feelings for Danny?"

"Well, it's complicated."

Officer Lewis nodded in understanding. He could only imagine.

"Anyone else you can think of that had been pursuing Regina?"

"Charlie, yes, Charlie McBride. He showed up at Wellington last night, he wanted to catch up with Regina and I."

"Wait, Charlie McBride? How did you know Charlie?" Officer Lewis scrambled to write this down.

"We went to college together for a semester. I don't know how or why he was at the club last night. He gave me his number and I sent it to Regina."

"Did they meet up?"

"I don't know. Charlie was at the party tonight too, him and Danny and Cole got into it."

"A fight?"

"Kind of, Danny was trying to keep Charlie away from me, we haven't had the best history."

"What happened?"

"Charlie and I hooked up in college when I was kind of passed out. I didn't want to, but I was too drunk to stop it. Danny was protecting me tonight."

"Did Danny leave the party tonight at any time?"

"We both left together just before 8 pm to get fresh air and walked up Main Street before returning. Besides that, Danny stayed at the ticket counter the entire night."

"I'm going to need to keep your phone as evidence."

"Of course, yes, no problem." Lacey handed it to Officer Lewis.

Lacey answered the rest of Officer Lewis' questions, her tears coming and going as she remembered her friend in different ways.

"Thanks for your cooperation tonight, Miss Porter. I need you to know that your rental home is technically a crime scene, you'll need to find other accommodations for a while."

Lacey took his business card and promised she'd stay in town if she was needed for further questioning.

Rico and Officer Dang were close in high school. Andie Dang was class president every year and Rico had always been her campaign manager.

Both of them would have liked to begin a relationship back then, but they were both too awkward to make it happen. Andie wanted to become a lawyer and took the job as an investigator while she continued pursuing her law degree.

Rico also detailed the fight tonight between Charlie, Cole and Danny. After questioning Rico, Officer Dang shook his hand.

"Mr. Moio, thank you for your cooperation today. We may call you back in if we have more questions."

Rico accepted Officer Dang's card, dropping it several times as he exited her office.

Officer Lewis brought Lacey back out to the front waiting room where Rico was now standing. Lacey walked up and hugged him tightly.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lacey." He said sincerely.

"Thanks Rico, you're a really good friend."

Lacey and Rico sat down and waited for Cole and Danny. Rico was fidgety and Lacey could see he was filled with anxiety.

The front door to the station opened and Jo walked in escorted by a Hillside Officer. She saw Lacey and Rico and walked over to them, squatting down to give Lacey a hug.

Lacey was surprised to see Jo and even more surprised to get a hug from her. As they pulled back Lacey could see that Jo had been drinking. Jo stumbled trying to stand back up. Rico stood to help steady her.

"I'm sorry about Regina, Lacey. I know how close you were." Jo slurred out.

The Hillside Officer was chatting with Officer Lewis before they both came over to Jo.

"This way, Miss Masterson. We're going to keep you in holding until you're feeling better."

Jo followed them down the hallway to the back of the station.

"Where are they taking her Rico?"

"S-she's too drunk to give them her statement, they'll keep her in their cell back there until she sobers up."

Cole and Officer Ogden knew each other from their time on the soccer team together in high school. Scott Ogden was a typical jock, graduating with a soccer scholarship, and returning to Green Grove after college to begin his career as an investigator with the police force.

Cole also won a soccer scholarship, earned a business degree and returned to Green Grove to begin his moving and storage company.

Cole's line of questioning was taking longer. He had already detailed what happened the day he helped pack up Regina's stuff through to their night out at Wellington.

"So, you and Miss Crane were intimate last night?"

"Yes, and this morning."

"Are we going to find your DNA inside Regina?"

"Yes." Cole felt sick.

"Let's go over everything that happened this morning."

"We stayed overnight last night at the Wellington hotel. I woke up early, around 5 am and worked out with Danny—"

"Danny Desai?"

"Yes. After our work out, Regina and I took a shower, and were...intimate...and then we headed to breakfast at Benson's, the restaurant inside the hotel."

"What time was breakfast?"

"Around 11, I think?"

"What happened after breakfast?"

"Regina and I rode together back to the Masterson's house and I dropped her off."

"How did you get there? Did you drive your car?"

"No, we took the car service."

"Which one, Uber, Lyft?"

"It was Danny's car service. He had a car bring each of us to the club last night and had them waiting to bring us all home this morning. Danny didn't want anyone driving."

Officer Ogden wrote lots of notes. "What time did you drop Regina off at the Masterson home?"

"It was around 1 pm."

"Where did you go after?"

"I went back home, grabbed my gym bag and drove to the gym. I was there for a few hours, left around 3:30 to go pick up my suit."

"Where was your suit?"

"It was at Speedy Cleaners on Main Street."

"Okay, what happened next?"

"I went home, ate some food, showered and got ready for the party downtown."

"Desai's event, correct?"

"Yes."

"What time did you arrive?"

"A car picked me up at 5:45, I got to the party around 6 pm."

"Another one of Danny's cars?"

"Yes. They had an open bar and Danny didn't want me to worry about driving."

"Did you leave the party at any point?"

"No, I stayed there the whole time until I left to come here."

"How was Regina going to get to the airport today?"

"Danny set up a car to take her because him and Lacey had to be at the party early for set up."

"Do you know how many drivers the Desai's have?"

"No."

"What was Danny's relationship with Regina?"

"They were friendly, I know Regina really liked him at first, but he wasn't interested in her."

"Why not?"

"He likes Lacey. Danny set up the goodbye party and offered to get Regina to the airport so Lacey could be at the event downtown for work, he was trying to make this an easier transition for her. He did it all for Lacey."

"So, once Danny turned her down, she moved on to you?"

"I guess."

"Well, did you like Regina?"

"Yes, very much. Regina had a lot of energy. She was passionate. We were a good match."

Cole's head dropped as his emotions came rolling back to the surface.

"How many times were you and Miss Crane intimate between last night and this morning?"

"Six."

"Six times. Were these occurrences particularly rough in nature?"

Cole's heart rate sped up. This wasn't good.

"Um—I guess you could say that, I mean, we were into it..."

"Cole. If I follow up with the hotel, the restaurant, the dry cleaners, the gym, the surveillance camera at the party, will your story check out?"

"Yes."

"Do you know anyone else that may have wanted to hurt Regina?"

Cole detailed the weird coincidence between Regina, Lacey and Charlie at the club and tonight at the fundraiser.

"I just need some pictures before you go."

"Pictures?"

"Yes, please remove your jacket, shirts, pants."

Cole did as instructed, standing nervously in front of the wall. Officer Ogden took pictures of both sides of Cole's forearms and hands, a picture of him from the front and then instructed him to turn around to face the wall.

There were scratches all over Cole's back. Officer Ogden took several pictures of his back before allowing him to get dressed.

"These scratches, are they from Miss Crane?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Officer Ogden handed Cole his business card, "please stay available. I would suggest not leaving town as we complete this investigation. You are currently a person of interest to us in this case. Right now, you're free to go."

Cole walked out to the front. He made his way to Lacey and pulled her up to wrap her in a hug. Both of them cried together quietly.

"I'm so sorry Lacey." Cole rocked her gently.

"Me too, me too. You were wonderful to her Cole, thank you."

"You were in there for a long time, Cole, is everything okay?" Rico wondered nervously.

"I don't know Rico, I don't know. Where's Danny?"

"He's still in there with Eddie." Rico stared knowingly at Cole.

"Goddamnit."

Cole sat next to Rico and let Lacey lay her head against his chest, wrapping his arm around her. Cole was the last person to hold Regina in the way she loved, Lacey wanted to be close to him.

Inside Chief Garrett's office Danny was calmly recollecting his own whereabouts for the last several days. They both knew they had to have every detail and every second of his night documented and accounted for.

Danny's lawyer sat beside him, a place he'd been so many times they had all lost count.

"So Miss Crane was into you?"

"Regina was into lots of guys."

"Were you ever intimate with Miss Crane?"

"No."

"We won't find your DNA inside of her, under her nails?"

Danny furrowed his brows, he did not like this line of questioning one bit.

"No."

"Handsome young man like yourself, probably not getting many offers here in town...Regina comes along, falling all over herself to be with you, why wouldn't you go for it? Seemed like a sure thing."

"Easy is boring." Danny shrugged, "I get plenty of offers. I guess I'm saving myself for someone special, sir."

Chief rolled his eyes.

"Danny, after you got ready for the fundraiser tonight, walk me through what happened next."

"I drove to the party and parked out front."

"You drove...your jag?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you use one of your drivers? You set them up for your friends, didn't you? Didn't want them drinking and driving, correct?"

"That's correct, but I don't drink and I wanted to drive."

"What time did you arrive?"

"I got there around five I guess."

"Are you guessing now or are you sure?" Chief pressed.

"Eddie—" Danny's lawyer wanted to keep this moving.

"This is Danny's life we're talking about here Mark, I need details to be able to help him and you know that." Chief said.

"5 pm." Danny clarified.

"Did you leave the party at any time tonight?"

"Yes. Lacey and I took a walk down Main Street, to get some fresh air. I honestly don't know what time it was."

"You said you set up a driver to take Regina to the airport this afternoon. Do you know if the driver was successful in picking her up?"

Danny hesitated.

"I have the drivers on GPS tracking. I didn't check to see if they picked up Regina."

Chief Garrett leaned back in his chair, hands reaching up to fold them behind his head. "Why?"

"I don't know, I don't always check. I had no reason to check. The drivers call when something does not happen according to the itinerary."

"The driver didn't call then?"

"I-I don't know, I left my phone in my car."

Chief was frustrated with Danny, even if he had an alibi, he missed an important opportunity to thwart whatever may have happed to Regina. Danny knew it too. He was devastated.

"Keys."

Danny handed Chief Garrett his car keys. Chief stood and stuck his head out of the interview room.

Lacey, Cole and Rico looked over, watching as Chief handed Danny's keys to an officer and instructed him to begin processing Danny's car.

Chief sat back down and sighed. He knew that it wouldn't help Danny's case, with the town watching them search his car for evidence right out on Main Street like that.

"Do you know of anyone else who may have wanted to hurt Regina Crane?"

Danny went on to explain the Charlie connection.

"Danny you and Charlie have been blaming each other for stuff for years, you're really telling me these girls knew him too?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill Regina Crane?"

"No."

"Get up, remove your clothing, I need pictures."

Danny did as instructed and removed his clothes. Chief Garrett took shots of his forearms and hands. He got some full body shots of Danny's front side and had him turn around for shots of his back.

Danny had several tattoos and some old scars, but nothing new. No broken skin, no defensive wounds, nothing.

"Get out of here, Danny. Don't leave town."

"I know what to do." Danny put his clothes back on and left the office.

Mark handed Danny the keys to his car.

"Take my car, Danny. Get your friends home, keep it for a while. You won't have access to yours for a bit. Stay within ten minutes of Green Grove, understand? I'll call you with any updates."

"Thanks, man."

Danny had been in questioning for over two hours. He walked up to his friends, Rico was passed out. He spied Cole with his arm around Lacey. Lacey was quiet, still.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Cole asked concerned, removing his arm from around Lacey.

Lacey sat up, not looking at anything in particular. She was empty, drained. She couldn't cry anymore.

"Let's get out of here."

Cole scraped Rico off the chair and they all left the police station together.

"I-I can't believe Regina's gone, I don't know what I'm supposed to do-I" Lacey's crying returned in earnest, chest heaving and covered in hives.

Danny was aching for her, he wanted to take away her pain, bring Regina back, but he couldn't. He had so much guilt about not ensuring Regina made it safely to the airport, he wasn't sure how to tell Lacey.

"They brought Jo in while you were talking to Eddie. She's in the drunk tank, she's wasted." Rico filled Danny in.

Danny shook his head, he couldn't believe this was happening. Danny held Lacey up as she laid all her weight on him. He kept them all walking until they got to Mark's sports car, an antique Porsche 911.

He helped Rico and Lacey into the back seat, mainly because they were the smallest and Mark's car was seriously tiny. Cole climbed in the passenger seat and they took off.

He dropped Rico off first and headed for Cole's house. Cole wanted them to know what happened at the police station. When they stopped in his driveway, Cole turned around to face Danny and Lacey.

"Listen, they have me listed as a person of interest right now..."

Lacey's eyes grew huge, "What?! Why?!"

"Well, because my DNA is all over her, inside her...under her nails...I was the last one seen with her." he glanced at Danny and then looked back at Lacey, swallowing nervously.

Danny put his head down, he knew this was bad.

"Lacey, I didn't hurt her, I would have nev—"

"I know, I don't think you did this."

"They took pictures tonight, I have scratches everywhere." Cole's voice cracked.

Lacey covered her mouth, "They took pictures of you?!"

Cole shook his head yes, "Regina and I were a little rough, and I just don't know what's going to happen. I just want you both to know that I didn't hurt her, I didn't kill her."

Lacey was crying again, could Cole have hurt her?

"They took pictures of me too." Danny admitted.

"Are you a person of interest too?!" Lacey choked out.

"I'm always a person of interest, for every single crime here. I didn't hurt her Lacey, you know that." Danny said softly.

Lacey did know that, she trusted him. Still, her head was spinning.

"I did mess up though Lacey, and you have to know, right now. I'm never keeping secrets from you ever again."

Lacey felt a tinge of fear just then. If they were both involved somehow, she was now with them alone in the back of this car. She sat up straight. Danny turned to face Lacey.

"I have GPS on my drivers. I don't always check in with them, they are supposed to call when something doesn't go according to their itinerary."

"Oh my god, did they call you?!" Lacey was hysterical.

"I don't know, they could have. I left my phone in my car when I arrived tonight. The police are searching it for evidence right now."

Danny looked at her with incredible sadness, he felt completely responsible for Regina's death.

Lacey was shaking, Danny was always so concerned about her and making sure she was safe that everyone else was more of an afterthought.

"Lacey, I'm sorry. I just don't know anything else that happened."

"So, you might have been able to stop it? We could have gotten to her sooner, to help her—" Lacey felt sick.

Cole got out and helped Lacey out of the back seat. She couldn't leave town, she couldn't go home, but she did not want to get back into the car either.

Danny may have been the one person who could have saved Regina's life tonight, but he chose not to follow up. Lacey threw up on Cole's lawn. She fell to her knees and then just laid there until Danny and Cole helped her up.

Danny carried her back to the car and set her inside. "Later man." Danny muttered to Cole and took off with Lacey.

Lacey stayed slumped against the window as Danny drove. He stopped at the drug store and ran inside for water, tissues and two prepaid cell phones since theirs had been confiscated. He knew Lacey needed to talk with her family, Regina's family.

When he came back out, Lacey was standing outside the car smoking.

"Where'd you get that?" Danny asked about the cigarette.

"It's surprising what people will just offer you when you're dressed like this." Lacey said sarcastically, waiving her hands around referencing her stained, wrinkled gown and smudged makeup.

"Here, you should drink this." Danny handed Lacey the water as she threw the cigarette butt on the ground and stomped it into the pavement.

Danny went to work activating their phones. Lacey used some of the water and tissues to try to clean up her face.

"Lacey, I'm sorry. I'm really so sorry—"

Lacey held her hand up, she wasn't interested in this right now. Danny handed her the phone and she called her mom.

"HELLO?!" Mrs. Porter answered in a panic.

"Hi mom, I'm okay."

"OHMYGODSAMUELSHESOKAY!" Mrs. Porter yelled to her husband. "Lacey, oh my god, what is happening?"

"I'm sorry, the police took my phone, I—" Lacey could feel her tears welling up again, "Regina's gone, mom! Someone killed her."

"Did they catch them? Are you safe?"

Lacey didn't even know where to begin trying to answer that one.

"They haven't arrested anyone, I don't know if I'm safe." Lacey looked at Danny as she said this.

Danny looked down, he couldn't fix this one for her. Danny thought back to what his father told him tonight. He was right, Danny's past was going to consume her, ruin her life.

"Well where are you, Lacey?"

"I'm still in Green Grove, I can't leave town while they're completing their investigation."

"Then we're coming to you baby, we'll be on the next flight out. Is this your phone number right now? I'll call you when I get there."

"Okay." Lacey needed her mom. "What about Mrs. Crane? Have you talked to her?"

"Yes, baby, the weather here is bad right now, we can't get flights out until the morning. We'll be there late tomorrow night. Where are you staying?"

Lacey didn't know, her wallet and everything were in her house. She needed Danny.

"Danny, I need a place to stay."

Danny nodded, "I can set you all up at Hotel Sterling."

"Mom, Danny is setting everyone up at Hotel Sterling, It's in Green Grove. Please let Mrs. Crane know there's a room for her too, I don't have her number."

"Okay, I will, we'll see you tomorrow. Stay safe, stay with Danny, I love you." Mrs. Porter hung up, extremely unsettled by the news, but thankful Lacey was still alive.

Lacey had spoken about Danny before and she knew they were partners on this project. She trusted he would help her through this until she could get to her daughter.

Danny called ahead to the hotel and reserved the rooms for two weeks. He booked them under Lacey's name and used his corporate credit card. Danny was trying to limit the amount of exposure his name got in case the police department decided to release the names of any persons of interest. He knew first hand how bad life could get when he was a wanted man, he didn't want Lacey or her family to get dragged into that.

Danny also arranged for clothing to be brought in for them. He explained their luggage had been lost, trying to prepare the staff at the hotel for the sight they were going to see when Danny and Lacey walked in with their trashed outfits.

"Thank you, I'll pay you back when I can get to my wallet."

"It's nothing, Lacey, forget it."

Lacey contacted Officer Lewis to give him her whereabouts and new temporary phone number. She handed the phone to Danny who requested to speak with Chief Garrett and explained the same.

Lacey was running through everything that happened this past week. She started her dream job, fell for the bad boy town outcast, found out that Danny sacrificed his entire life for his best friend and her own best friend had been murdered.

Now she was en route to a hotel for god knows how long while the police investigate her new friends for murdering Regina.

Lacey was also still thinking about resigning from the project. Danny might have been strong enough to stay in this town after all the bad things happened in his life, but Lacey wasn't so sure she could handle it.

She was a little relieved she wouldn't be able to go back to the Masterson's for a while. She needed more time to process.

"Danny, I need to talk to your father. I can't work this week I—"

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I can talk to him."

Danny called his father and explained that he and Lacey were going to take the next week off due to the tragedy. Danny could tell his father was irritated at the potential to fall behind schedule, but Danny promised they'd stay on track.

Hotel Sterling was a five star facility. Of course it was, Lacey thought. Only Danny would reserve rooms for two weeks at a five star hotel. Danny paid the valet and helped Lacey out of the car. Lacey had taken her heels off and was just walking barefoot.

Danny checked in quickly and ushered Lacey into the elevator. He inserted his special key into the elevator control panel to unlock the penthouse floor.

"Danny, the penthouse? I don't need this..."

"Lacey, this is just to keep you safe, make your family comfortable. Keep you all together. The penthouse has three separate bedrooms, three bathrooms and a kitchen. I reserved a room for Mrs. Crane, it's also on the penthouse floor, but's a single suite."

"What about you?"

Danny reached out and held Lacey's hand, stroking the back of it gently with his thumb.

"I can be here too Lacey, whenever you need me. Just call and I'll come right over."

"Please stay with me tonight, Danny? They won't be here until tomorrow and I don't want to be alone."

"Okay. I'll stay." The elevator made it to their floor and opened into an expansive hallway.

Danny pointed to the smaller cut out door on the right, "That's Mrs. Crane's room."

He walked up to the penthouse door and slid the key card. Once inside, Lacey was anxious to take a shower. She threw her shoes by the door. Danny did the same.

Lacey went straight into one of the bathrooms and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She was ready for a hot shower. She shuffled back out of the bathroom.

"Danny...unbutton me?"

Lacey walked over to Danny, backing up to him revealing the buttons keeping her in her gown.

"Of course."

Danny carefully unbuttoned the top of the keyhole back of Lacey's dress. The front fell and Lacey caught the material at her chest, keeping herself covered.

"Thanks."

Danny nodded and Lacey headed toward the bathroom.

"Danny? Come in with me?"

"You want me in the...bathroom with you?"

Lacey nodded, "Please?" She said quietly.

Danny would do anything for her, but he wasn't sure this was what they should be doing. Surely she could handle the bathroom by herself?

"Lacey—" Danny hesitated, shaking his head.

Lacey walked over to Danny and started pulling his arm. He slowly started following her toward the master bathroom.

The bathroom was huge, a double shower with glass walls in one corner, and a sunken jetted tub in the other corner.

Lacey dimmed the lights way down. Danny was so uncomfortable.

"Lacey, listen, I'm not sure we should be in here together right now. I mean, don't get me wrong, I really, really would like to stay in here but it's just...today's been, horrible, I—"

Lacey walked up to Danny, reaching up to undo his hair. With her hands up by Danny's head, the front of her dress fell to her waist.

Danny shut his eyes. He wasn't done talking about this.

"Lacey, please, help me understand."

"I want to take a shower with you Danny. That's all. It's not a big deal..."

"It's a big deal to me."

Lacey was able to get both buns undone and then moved down to unbuttoning Danny's shirt. She made it to the fourth button before Danny stopped her. He still had his eyes closed.

"Lacey, I'm not ready for any of this."

"Why not?"

Danny opened his eyes and kept them focused on her face.

"I know you know how I feel about you, Lacey, we're not at that place yet..."

"Regina thought you had herpes." Lacey said with no emotion.

Danny's eyes widened, "Wait, w-what?"

"I miss her Danny, so much."

Lacey broke down in tears again. She slid down Danny's body and melted onto the bathroom floor.

Danny sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap, rocking her gently like he did on the floor at the fundraiser.

After a while Lacey stopped crying. Danny kissed her cheek, hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Danny."

"I'm here for you Lacey, I'm here" he said, stroking her hair, "I also do not have herpes..."

Lacey giggled lightly, sliding off his lap to sit next to him, "She just couldn't understand why you are so...not promiscuous."

Danny laughed, "I'm just way behind the curve here with all of that stuff."

"Behind the curve?"

"Well yeah, I mean, being in Juvie for half of your childhood and then being released to a community who thinks you murdered someone really kills your dating life."

Lacey hadn't really thought about all of that, she assumed he had been with lots of women.

"So, you've never had a girlfriend?"

Danny shook his head no.

"I haven't had sex with anyone either."

"Wow, you're honestly so attractive Danny, I just—"

"Okay, I know people are attracted to me, but I refuse to make meaningless connections with random women. It's one of the only things in my life I can control."

"Dawn and Roxanne? I mean, I know you said you haven't slept with them, but NOTHING? Dawn is beautiful—"

"Honestly, they've both tried, several times. I have kissed them both, and other than dancing, nothing else has happened with Dawn. Roxy and I—we've fooled around a few times...god, why are we even talking about this?!"

"So, what about Jo?"

"What about Jo?"

Lacey raised her eyebrows, silently asking about their romantic history.

"Oh, no—Jo is my best friend. She's like my sister, it's never been like that."

"So, were the club girls your first kiss then?"

"No, Phoebe Daly was my first kiss, behind the bleachers after soccer practice in eleventh grade."

"Wait, the bartender?"

"Yep. She likes bad boys I guess."

"Well what happened there?"

"Scott Ogden saw it and ruined her life at school." Danny looked down with sadness.

"Officer Ogden?"

"Yep. That whole situation was really the first time I realized that I wouldn't have a normal life after Juvie. That I will always negatively affect the people around me. I don't want to hurt anyone, so I just sort of stopped putting myself out there."

"That must be lonely."

"It's lonely sometimes, sure, but it's important to me that the person I'm with trusts me and that our relationship doesn't have to be a secret. I want to connect with someone on a deeper level, feel what they feel without speaking..."

Lacey knew he was talking about her. She searched his face, his emotions were bare. He ran the back of his hand down her cheek, admiring the way her eyes sparkled in this dim light.

"The physical stuff can happen later. I mean, I've waited this long, right?" He grinned, blinking fast.

"I'm that person, right? The one you connect with without speaking?"

Danny just stared at her. He didn't have to say anything, she knew she was that person.

"I want to see you." Lacey crawled over closer to him and ran her hands through his hair, "I want to touch you."

Danny's heart was racing.

"C'mon Danny, just take a shower with me. We don't have to have sex if you're not about that, but I want to be close to you, I need this."

"Okay."

Lacey helped him up off of the floor. Danny kept his eyes trained on her face as she resumed unbuttoning his shirt.

Danny was still psyching himself up for this, it was happening. Kind of a fucked up way to end up here, but so was everything else he'd ever done.

Lacey finally unbuttoned the rest of the buttons and pulled open the front of his shirt, untucking the ends from his pants in the process. Danny's body was perfect. He was lean and toned.

He obviously took really good care of himself. She slid the shirt down his arms and began rubbing his beautiful body slowly, gently.

"Oh my god Danny, I want you so bad." Lacey hushed out under her breath.

She meant it. Lacey was being so brazen, he wasn't sure how to handle it. Should he stop them?

Lacey was surprised to see that Danny had several tattoos. As she traced some of their outlines she realized many of them were covering up some major scars. He had scars all over. What had Danny been through?

"Unzip me?"

Danny's breathing picked up. Lacey had turned away from him and he stepped forward and unzipped the lower half of her dress this time.

She let it fall to the ground and Danny saw his first glimpse of Lacey's body. She was wearing a royal blue lace thong and Danny decided right then that no better color existed in the world. He slid his hands down the outside of her arms and spun her around slowly.

"Lacey, may I kiss you?"

"Yes, please." Lacey said softly. God he loved hearing that.

Danny smiled and cradled her face in both of his hands, stoking her cheeks lovingly with his thumbs before leaning in. Their lips finally touched.

Everything they had felt, everything they had been through together up until this point, connected and released at their lips. Their exchange of energy just then was so strong Lacey was certain their heartbeats were audible.

Danny took his time, continuing with their chaste connection, he didn't want the kiss to end. Lacey raised her arms and slid her hands lovingly along the stubble that lined his jaw, following until her fingers met Danny's hair.

She used her soft grasp to tilt his head slightly to get a better angle. This made Danny pause and smile against her lips. He couldn't hide his excitement in this moment, his heart was bursting.

Lacey released Danny's hair and let her hands trail down his back until she reached his waist. They had been here before. Lacey slid her finger tips along the edge of Danny's pants until she reached his belt buckle. This time she was met with no objections.

Lacey undid Danny's belt and snaked it out from it's place and onto the floor. Danny held his breath as Lacey reached for the zipper on his pants. Was this really happening? He tried to collect himself.

Lacey leaned up and whispered into Danny's ear, "I want to know everything about you Danny, all of it." She continued seductively, "Please?"

He nodded yes slowly, trying his best to be as sexy as Lacey was.

Lacey pushed Danny's pants down into a puddle around his ankles. Danny stood there in just his black boxer briefs, feeling very exposed, his arousal now known to Lacey.

Lacey kept him pulled close to her, protecting his insecurities for a short time. She rubbed his back gently, trying to relax him, make him feel comfortable with her.

Her hands moved down to his ass and she squeezed it slowly. Danny closed his eyes, soaking in all of the love from Lacey's touch. Lacey wanted him, he'd never experienced this kind of mutual attraction before.

Danny kept his hands gently rubbing her back.

Lacey took a step back, taking one of his hands and brining it up to her chest before stepping close to him again. Danny rubbed her breast softly, biting his lower lip as he slid his other hand around to grip her hip. He released her breast and pulled her in for another embrace.

"Lacey, your body is incredible." Danny said softly.

She could feel his approval throbbing against her leg. She wanted to see the rest of him.

Lacey slowly pulled back from their hug and hooked her fingers along the edges of her own panties before sliding them down slowly. She kicked them off and let Danny survey her for a second before she tucked her fingers in along the edge of Danny's briefs. She paused and leaned up to kiss him.

"Just a shower, Lace?"

Lacey knelt down before him, staring up at Danny's handsome face. A king she thought.

"Lacey—" God, he couldn't resist her.

Lacey slid his briefs down. Danny's huge arousal sprang free in silent victory. He was above average and glorious. Lacey noticed that Danny's meticulous tendencies seemed to carry over into every aspect of his life. All of his pubic hair was trimmed neatly.

Danny toggled between closing his eyes to calm himself down, and opening them again so he didn't miss anything Lacey was going to offer him.

Lacey took him into her hand, stroking him gently before closing her mouth around his tip. Danny tensed up dramatically at the first contact. He instinctively reached to help her with her hair as she continued down his length.

Lacey had to use her hand to bridge the gap between how much of him she could take in her mouth and his base. She looked up at Danny a few times, their sweet eye contact only fueling the heat between them.

"Gawd, Lacey..." was the only coherent thing she could make out between his grunts and groans.

Lacey set up a faster pace. After only a couple of minutes, Danny began panting.

"Lacey, oh my god—" Lacey redoubled her efforts to get him there, "Laceyyy—it's so good..."

Danny's hips began gently pumping forward a few times as he searched for his release at the back of her throat. Lacey slowed down her own movements, keeping her lips secured tightly around him and let Danny control how he wanted to finish.

He gripped her hair gently and picked up the pace a bit, both of them imagining Danny penetrating her with this same sultry rhythm. He erupted inside Lacey's mouth and to Danny's surprise, she accepted the load he had been holding for her in fast gulps.

Danny stilled himself, breathing hard, coming down from the most beautiful orgasm he had ever had.

"Lacey I—holy shit." Danny was out of breath.

Danny pulled Lacey up off the floor and hugged her tighter than ever before. He was holding on to her, on to everything. This woman had driven into his town, into his life, and made him live again.

He felt like he had worth again, that he mattered. Danny had no way to repay her for these affirmations, all he could do was show her how much she meant to him. He held on tight.

"Shower time" Lacey grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the shower.

She started the water for both shower heads. Danny and Lacey helped soap each other up, and rinse each other off.

Danny had dipped his hand low on several passes with the soap, but never touched her where she wanted it the most. Was he teasing her?

After feeling the way Danny moved inside of her mouth, Lacey was aching. She pulled Danny close for another kiss and pushed him gently against the wall of the shower.

Danny loved her dominance and paused to see what she would do next. Lacey trailed kisses from his lips to his neck, sucking gently.

She made him sit on the seat in the shower and climbed onto his thigh, rocking her core against him to relieve some of her own aching.

She stroked Danny as she rocked, wishing she could just climb up and sink down on him. He wouldn't let her, holding her in place as she rode his leg. He controlled her grind by wrapping his hands around her ass.

Not ready to change her strategy, she kissed Danny deeply, sucking on his bottom lip as she started bouncing lightly. She released his lip.

"I'll make it so good, Danny, I want you so bad..." Lacey said sweetly in his ear, "please...I just want to feel good."

"Behave, Lacey." He gripped her tighter, stopping her from bouncing. Lacey pouted, resigned to her previous rocking motion.

Danny smiled at her attitude, she was insatiable. He leaned into her ear this time, "You think I haven't thought about how good you must feel?"

Lacey couldn't take it, his voice was low and so smooth. She ground down against him in desperation.

"Danny, please...touch me."

Danny brought his hand gently between her legs and stroked her. Lacey started making soft moaning noises.

Danny knew she needed more and after the way she just worked him, she was in for it. He stood up, carefully moving Lacey off of him to turn the water off. He stepped out and began drying himself off, pulling Lacey beside him as he tended to her as well. A queen he thought.

Once fairly dry, Danny easily picked Lacey up and carried her to the bed, placing her down gently on her back. He climbed up next to her, watching her pant and pine for him softly.

Danny leaned forward and kissed her deeply. He trailed kisses down her jawline and neck until he reached her breasts.

He took each of her nipples into his mouth one at a time and sucked them gently. He continued to follow Lacey's cues for what she liked and what she didn't.

After a few kisses down her abdomen, Danny looked up at Lacey for approval. Lacey had her eyes closed, biting her lower lip. She noticed Danny had stopped and she opened her eyes to investigate. Danny's eyes were piercing through hers, waiting for her answer.

Lacey squirmed, "Please, Danny—"

Danny spread Lacey's knees apart, revealing the most perfect body he'd ever seen. Lacey took her own hand and began to play with the areas of herself that she liked to have touched. Danny took the suggestions and replaced her hand with his.

Lacey arched her back as he explored her. Danny could feel her heat and could see how wet she was. Danny's semi-erect arousal began to fill again as his mouth made contact with her core.

Danny opened his eyes to watch Lacey's face as he worked her with his mouth. When her breathing began to change, Lacey reached down to stop him.

"I don't wanna come yet, Danny, I want you inside of me." She tried to pull him back up.

Danny shook his head no, "Not this time."

He rubbed her firmly with his hand for a few strokes before returning to taste her again. This time he concentrated on her sounds and reactions and less on exploring.

"I want to watch you get there Lacey, please come for me—let go."

Lacey stopped holding out for him to slide inside of her and laid back and focused on what he was offering her now in the moment.

Lacey started writhing, rolling herself against his face. Danny took the hint and went harder, finding the spot that made her the most vocal and staying there.

After a minute he watched the most beautiful woman he had ever seen start to come undone.

"Danny, mmmm-yes, Danny! I-I'm come, I'm gonna, I'm coming!"

Lacey held onto the sheets for dear life as he helped her finish her climax. He couldn't describe the feeling of seeing her yearning face slowly fade into her ecstasy face, all because of him.

Danny crawled back up next to Lacey and kissed her again passionately. He wrapped them both in the blanket and spooned her tightly.

"God, Danny, that was so good."

A couple of easy minutes of silence passed between them before Lacey spoke again, "Thanks for being here for me, Danny. I don't know what I'd do." Lacey said quietly. She was too exhausted to cry.

Danny moved Lacey's wet tendrils off of her face and kissed her cheek. Before they passed out, he needed to tell her how he was feeling. He couldn't hold it in, he was raw. Danny squeezed her tight.

"I have real feelings for you, Lacey. Your energy, it completes mine. I love being around you. No matter what happens in our lives, good, bad or fucking awful...I'm here for you. I'll be whatever you need me to be. I'm yours."

Lacey had to be honest with him too. Today was too big for her.

"Danny, I'm not sure I can stay in Green Grove when all of this is over."

This was not what Danny had hoped to hear.

"I see."

"I'm just not sure I'll be able to handle it, I can't say for sure how I'll feel, so I need to keep things open-ended, you know?"

Danny understood what Lacey was trying to say. She didn't want him the same way he wanted her. He was always everyone's bad memory. The darkness crept back in.

"Danny, if it matters, I care about you too. I trust you."

"It matters."


	11. Chapter 10

The news of Regina's murder broke overnight. Thankfully, the Green Grove PD did not release the names of their persons of interest.

Unfortunately for Danny however, Green Grove was a relatively crime-free town, and other than the murder of Tess Masterson thirteen years ago, the people in town were convinced they didn't have a crime problem, they had a Danny Desai problem. The armchair detectives were already starting with their theories about how Danny could have done it this time.

Cole's house, Danny's cottage and the Masterson home were all searched. The Masterson home remained a crime scene since this was where Regina was staying and was the last place she was seen alive.

Chief Garrett and his four investigators met Sunday morning to compare notes.

"Danny Desai. What do we have?" Chief asked them.

"Desai's clean, sir." Officer Lewis began, "We followed up with his alibi. Surveillance from his property shows he was home prior to the fundraiser and only left with enough time to drive there, no new defensive wounds on Desai's body."

"Right. Listen, I need to be a thousand percent on Desai before we start pledging his innocence. Could he have hired someone to kill Miss Crane?"

Officer Dang spoke up, "Let's be honest, he has the money to do that, but he also has no motive. What would he have gained?"

Officer Ogden wasn't going to drop the Danny connection as easily.

"Officer Lewis noted Miss Porter as saying her relationship with Desai was 'complicated', perhaps Desai knew Lacey was on the fence about him. Maybe killing her best friend would force Miss Porter to lean on him, focus on him. She doesn't have anyone else out here. Right now we know Desai and Miss Porter are staying at the same hotel, he seems to have gotten what he wanted."

Chief nodded his head in acknowledgment. "What did we find out about the car sent to take Miss Crane to the airport?"

Officer Lewis spoke, "The service records show the driver arrived at 3:28 pm. That driver sent Desai a message at 3:38 pm, to advise his client was not there, or at least was not answering the door. The driver called Desai as required at 3:45 and left him a voicemail message before leaving at 3:47 pm after not receiving an amended itinerary or direction from Desai. We do know that Danny did not have his phone with him at that time and was not aware if Miss Crane made it to the airport or not."

"Who was Miss Crane's driver?"

"Diver's name was Ulysses Jordan, Danny's primary driver, with the Desai family as a driver for 10 years. His alibi checks out, he had the gps and a dash cam that verified he had no contact with Miss Crane."

"Did we clear Vikram Desai and Tara Desai?"

"Their lawyers came in with them, they were home and at the venue at almost the same times as Danny. They're clear.

"DNA back yet? Toxicology?"

"Not yet, sir, they're working on it." Officer Ogden advised. "Autopsy is scheduled for today."

"Alright, let's put a pin in clearing Desai until those results are in. Let's move on to Cole Farrell. He's in a unique spot, it's obvious we'll have physical evidence linking him, but do we have a motive for him?"

Officer Ogden shook his head, "I know Farrell well sir, I believe he was being truthful. Miss Porter, Mr. Moio, Jo Masterson, even Desai corroborated that Farrell and Miss Crane we consensually intimate and they all confirmed they knew they were intimate multiple times recently."

"Agreed." Officer Dang continued, "I ran the alibi from Officer Ogden's notes and Cole Farrell was seen on camera at every stop he detailed during his questioning. The only thing we can't positively confirm is if he was in fact home between approximately 3:40 pm and 5:45 pm. His home and his neighbors do not have surveillance systems, he's unaccounted for during this timeframe."

Chief leaned forward, "He says he was at home?"

"Yes sir."

"Two hours. Is that enough time to meet Miss Crane, assault and/or kill her, dispose of her out near the Weston town line and then make it back for the car service to pick him up for 5:45 pm?"

"It is." Officer Lewis admitted. "It's thirty minutes to the town line from the Masterson home, and forty minutes from the town line back to Farrell's property. The real question is why, what would have been his motive to kill her?"

"What's Farrell driving now? Still got the Wrangler? Did we impound it?" Chief asked.

"Yes, we're waiting on sample results and to see if the tire treads match the tracks found near Regina's body. We do know the treads do not match Danny's Jaguar, Miss Porter's Tahoe or Mr. Moio's parent's vehicles." Officer Dang responded.

"What about Masterson's truck?"

"Miss Masterson's truck has been at Jerry's Auto body in Hillside since Wednesday afternoon. Jo stated the exhaust system needed repair and she's due to get it back next week. I can still run the tires if you'd like."

"Yes please, Andi. Where was Jo Saturday?"

"Masterson was verified in her apartment all day Saturday. She did leave around 7 pm and was verified to have been at the bar below her apartment until she was picked up by Hillside PD to be brought in to us. She's clear."

"Okay, Rico Moio. He was at the event last night also?"

Officer Dang continued with her assessment of Rico, "Yes, he stated he was brought to the fundraiser by his mother around 6:15 pm last night. Prior to that he was in his room playing video games, sir. This was confirmed by the Moio's security cameras and the time stamps on the cameras at the venue."

"He was awfully nervous last night, do you think he knows more than he's telling us?"

Andie shook her head, "No sir, I think that is Mr. Moio's natural personality. The other officers shook their heads in agreement.

"Okay, Moio's out. Lacey Porter, now what I've read from each of you is that Miss Crane was pursuing Desai, at least sexually, before she realized Miss Porter was interested in him. If that's true, could Miss Porter have been jealous of Miss Crane's open desire for Desai and wanted her out of the way?"

Officer Lewis shook his head no, "Miss Porter was genuine during my line of questioning. Her emotions were appropriate, I believe she was grieving for her friend. Miss Porter left the Masterson home at 3 pm in one of Desai's cars. This was confirmed by the gps from the car service records. Dash cam from the car that picked up Miss Porter shows Miss Crane alive as she assisted Miss Porter in loading the car and saying goodbye. This was the last footage we have of Miss Crane alive. Lacey arrived at the venue at 3:15 pm."

"Why so early?" Chief asked.

"Miss Porter was running this event and went early to help set up."

"Has anyone had contact with Charles McBride?" Chief asked, moving down his list.

Officer Lewis spoke, "Andi and I went out to the McBride farm, spoke with Mrs. McBride and requested she have Charlie call us immediately. She could not give us a location for him."

"What other information do we have on McBride?"

Officer Lewis continued, "Charlie arrived in town on Thursday after being in rehab for the last eight weeks at a facility upstate."

"What was it this time?" Chief asked.

"Alcohol, sir."

Officer Dang took over, "Charlie's mother told us he was home all day Friday helping with the animals and the garden. Friday night Charlie can be verified at club Wellington with unknown acquaintances. Surveillance shows him drinking alcohol, dancing with Miss Porter and Miss Crane separately, speaking with Desai and Farrell and then leaving with the same acquaintances."

"Sounds like rehab worked wonders. Do we know where he went after the club?"

"No sir, and his mother could not give us any information about Charlie's whereabouts on Saturday at all. She hadn't seen him as of this morning either."

"Do we have a missing person's case on our hands here, or do we think he's running?"

"Charlie is too unpredictable to speculate. His mother did not seem concerned."

"Right. Well, I want McBride's acquaintances verified and vetted. We need to find McBride ASAP. Someone give me a run down of the tiff between McBride and Desai at the fundraiser?"

Officer Ogden clarified, "Sir, after watching the video, it appears McBride slipped into the fundraiser some time after 7 pm, and surprised Miss Porter by grabbing her from behind. It was obvious she was frightened by Charlie and did not want him to touch her. Farrell restrained McBride and Desai appears to have grabbed McBride's male parts in an attempt to threaten him. McBride left and surveillance ends as he walked north on Main Street."

"So we can technically pick up Farrell, Desai and McBride on assault charges with what we have?"

"That's correct, sir. Warrants will take some time."

Chief Garrett sat back and thought for a few minutes in silence.

"Put out an APB for McBride, we need to find him, now. I don't want any mistakes. By the book, understand? Where's Farrell staying?"

"Yes sir, Farrell is staying with the Moio's."

"Lewis, find McBride's friends, I want their statements immediately. Mr. and Mrs. Porter and Mrs. Crane are due in tonight, they'll be in first thing tomorrow morning for statements and I want a full update from the medical examiner before then."

Officer Lewis nodded, "Yes sir, on it."

Despite their long, emotional night, Danny was up by 6 am and began working out in the main room of the penthouse. He didn't have any appropriate attire in order to use the hotel's gym, so he had to improvise.

Working out was an escape he turned to in Juvie. Not only did it clear his mind, it gave him the strength and energy to face whatever the day threw at him.

Around 8 am the concierge called up to the penthouse to offer the clothing Danny had requested the day before. Danny opened the penthouse door wearing a hotel robe and helped wheel in the two small racks of clothing.

Danny tipped the woman delivering and before she left he requested to have the refrigerators and pantries of the penthouse and the adjacent suite stocked before the end of the day.

Room service arrived right after with breakfast. Danny ate his, not waiting for Lacey as he had planned yesterday.

Last night, after Lacey had revealed she didn't want something more with him, he decided to keep their friendship his focus. Danny knew she was heading for some tough days ahead and wouldn't burden her with any of his own personal hang-ups.

Lacey eventually emerged from the master bedroom wrapped in a sheet, her hair a crazy wild mess. She walked over toward the kitchen, and took a seat across from him at the table.

"Good morning, Danny." she sounded sad.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Danny poured her some coffee.

"Thank you, I don't know." Lacey sipped her coffee, trying to wake up from this nightmare.

Danny got up and cleared his dishes, making his way over to the clothing racks to grab an outfit.

"Hey I'm just going to grab a shower. There's clothes and stuff here for you, breakfast is in the fridge."

"Okay."

Danny retreated to the bathroom off the smaller bedroom and Lacey got up to check out the clothes. They were all designer labels.

"Of course" Lacey said out loud. Lacey picked out one of the dresses, "Regina would have hated this." Lacey regarded sadly.

At the bottom of the rack was a basket of toiletries, hair supplies and makeup. She grabbed that too and went back to the master bathroom. Lacey spied their pile of towels still on the floor from last night, the details rushing back in.

"Well Reg, he still wouldn't let me hit that, but I hope you're proud of me. He's working with a lot down there, you should have went for it."

Lacey smiled as she thought about their conversations these last couple days. She felt immense guilt in knowing Regina didn't even want to come to New York in the first place.

Regina wanted to have a summer on the beach with Lacey before they explored their lives apart from each other. It was her fault she was dead now. She took a long hot shower, crying several times as she remembered her friend.

Lacey dressed quickly and tried to give her curls some help with the curling iron before giving up and dragging herself into this day.

She walked out to find Danny looking out the windows. His hair was down and he was wearing a dress shirt and suit pants, pretty typical for Danny.

"You didn't eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

Danny nodded, he had just listened Lacey cry in the bathroom for forty minutes.

"Okay, well, please order anything you'd like from room service. The concierge will be back later with groceries, you've got to take care of yourself."

"Are you leaving?"

"Do you want me here?"

"Yes. Please stay until my family gets here?"

"Okay."

"Sit with me?" Lacey sat down on the edge of the couch.

Danny sat down next to her and stretched both arms out along the back of the couch. Lacey leaned into his chest and curled her legs up. They fit together so perfectly he thought. He sighed deeply.

"They're probably going to arrest me at some point Lacey."

Lacey's heart sped up.

"They will find a way to make me an example, to show the town how much they care about their safety." Danny said with general ire. "It's only a matter of time."

"Well I'll be there for you, like you've been here for me, Danny. You're not a criminal, you deserve a fair shot at your life."

Danny brought an arm down to cradle Lacey.

"Thanks."

"So, last night..."

Lacey bit her lip in hesitation as she tried to bring it up casually. Danny just stared at her, eyebrows raised slightly in curiosity, he couldn't wait to hear this.

"I-I just, I mean...are we good?"

Danny lifted his arm off of her and stretched it out again along the back of the couch. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Yeah, I believe we ended with 'just friends who have also seen each other naked'...was that it?" Danny flashed Lacey a joking smile.

"I mean, last night was—"

"Last night...was last night, right Lacey?"

Danny used the same reasoning Lacey had given him the day before.

"Danny..."

He was hurting. He stood up to look out the windows again. Now wasn't the time to sulk, Lacey needed his support. He tried to reel it in as Lacey followed him to the window.

"Danny last night was wonderful, I wanted that."

"I told you last night Lacey, I'll be whatever you want me to be. If it's just friends, fine, it's just friends, but stuff like last night? I can't—"

"I'm sorry."

Danny chuckled to try and soften the vibe, "I'll be okay Lacey, I'm just very protective of my heart."

Ouch, Lacey thought. She walked over to hug him, Danny wouldn't entertain it, gently declining. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Danny, last night—you need to know how talented you are. I've never..." Lacey shook her head in disbelief, looking down.

"What?"

"I've never finished like that before." She couldn't hide her smile.

Danny just stared at her, shifting uncomfortably. He didn't need to hear this.

"I'm just saying, you gave me my first true experience that I didn't have to start and finish on my own."

His heart was aching, "Why are you telling me this, Lacey? Danny asked softly.

"That silent connection we have, it could be physical too."

"So, like a secret relationship..." Danny's voice trailed off, he'd had these conversations with women before. He was crushed.

"Danny I don't want to lose that connection with you, but I'm just not in a place to start a real relationship with everything that's happening."

"Yeah, you mentioned that. Listen, you're not going to lose our connection, I'm here. Like I said, if it's just friends, Lacey, It's just friends."

Lacey nodded, major disappointment all over her face.

Danny added matter-of-factly, "For the record, Miss Porter, I have also never finished like that before." He said with a wink. Lacey smiled, and that was all he wanted to see.

Danny and Lacey spent the day playing video games, watching a soccer game on the TV and finishing a puzzle Lacey insisted on putting together. Danny tried to keep Lacey's mind occupied and busy.

Lacey broke down twice as she remembered little things about Regina. Danny was right there to catch her and pick her back up.

Housekeeping stopped by after lunch time and reset the master suite after their fun the night before. Around 4 pm the concierge returned with the bounty Danny requested. They stocked the fridges and pantries in both rooms for Mrs. Crane, Lacey and her family. He made sure Lacey knew how to send their laundry out and urged her to charge anything they wanted to the room.

After dinner they relaxed on the couch, awaiting the arrival of Lacey's parents. Her parents had called during a layover to say that Mrs. Crane was about an hour behind them. She had to take a different airline. Clara stayed in Seattle, busy with summer camp, her parents felt it would be best for her not to make the trip.

Lacey took stock of all the little things Danny had done for her the last couple of days. He was amazing.

"Danny, how can you afford to do all of this?"

"Don't even worry about it Lacey, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing. I am honestly not sure I can pay you back for this any time soon."

"There is nothing to repay, I have not loaned you a dime."

"Thank you, Danny. I mean it."

Danny just nodded.

A knock at the door startled them both. Lacey jumped up and looked through the peephole. It was her mom and dad.

"MOM!"

Lacey threw open the door and the three of them burst into tears, hugging each other in the doorway like they hadn't seen each other in years. Danny stood up, standing back and waiting patiently to greet them.

As their emotions subsided a bit, Lacey's parents slowly filtered through the door revealing a surprise guest they brought with them to support Lacey. It was Archie.

"Oh my god, Archie!" Lacey jumped up into his arms, still overwhelmed and crying, "What are you doing here?!"

"I've missed you, Lacey." Archie said with excitement. Kissing her cheeks.

Archie was taller than Danny, blonde, blue eyes, with a very lean build and muscular arms.

Danny watched as Lacey's face lit up upon seeing Archie again. He wondered what that must feel like, to have known someone romantically for years and then to just stop like they had. Must have been so difficult he thought.

Lacey had told Danny that she was the one who had called off their relationship when their paths headed in vastly different directions. Danny wondered if Archie still had feelings for her. If Danny had the opportunity to love Lacey like that he'd never let her go.

Danny smiled politely, greeting Mr. and Mrs. Porter as Archie hugged Lacey, spinning her around in circles.

"You must be Danny!" Mrs. Porter walked right over to him and pulled him in for a tight hug, rocking him from side to side, "Thank you for taking such great care of my daughter, and of us!"

Danny smiled, "Of course, Mrs. Porter, Lacey is wonderful, it was nothing."

Mr. Porter stepped forward extending a firm handshake, "Danny, I can't thank you enough for stepping up, you're a gentleman."

"It's been my pleasure, sir. I'm so sorry for the circumstances." They all nodded.

Lacey dragged Archie over, "Danny this is Archie Yates, Archie this is Danny Desai."

Archie and Danny gave each other a quick look up and down before Archie stepped forward and put his hand out. Danny didn't hesitate, shaking his hand with matched enthusiasm.

"Hey Archie, nice to finally meet you. Lacey told me you're an accomplished athlete, pro swimming, right?"

"That's right, just finished training for the Olympics in Spain, I leave in a couple days."

Lacey beamed, "That's amazing, Arch, congrats!"

"Yeah, it's major."

Archie could see he was in trouble. Danny was a good looking guy, fit, obviously had money. He was worried this attempt to reconcile with Lacey would be harder than expected. He decided to go on defense until he could figure out if he had competition.

"So, Danny, Lacey's parents tell me you're working with her on her freelance project, you're the developer?"

"Yeah, it's been quite the undertaking, but you know Lacey, she's diligent, remarkable."

"Yep, I do know Lacey."

Archie smiled at her, then back at Danny cockily, his arm draped around her possessively.

Danny just smiled back at him unbothered, running through images in his head of Lacey sucking his dick last night and wondering how Archie might feel knowing about that.

"Right, well, I'll let you get settled, it was nice to finally meet you all. Lacey, please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything at all, okay?"

"Danny, please stay, I want you to meet Mrs. Crane." Lacey asked him nervously. She wasn't sure she could face Mrs. Crane and explain everything on her own.

Danny could feel her anxiety running high, "Okay, no worries, Lacey, I can stay."

Archie's back rose in aggravation. Danny needed to find a way to make this mess better for her.

"How would everyone like food, and some drinks? Please, Mr. and Mrs. Porter, Archie, make yourselves at home." Danny motioned for them to have a seat in the living room.

Lacey sat across from Danny at the bar, watching him give a fuck about something. She was so happy he was here with them.

Danny rolled up his sleeves and rummaged around the kitchen for a cutting board and knife. He prepared a meat and cheese platter, fruit, veggies and opened some wine. He slid the platters across the bar toward Lacey and grabbed some wine glasses.

After setting Lacey's parents up in the living room, Danny returned to the kitchen to clean up.

Archie avoided the offer and found himself a bottle of water. He walked over to the two clothing racks in the corner, noting there was obviously one for each of them.

"So, you two stayed here together last night?" Archie asked them.

Lacey took a long sip of wine, gearing up for Archie's jealousy. Her back to Archie she took the opportunity to make eye contact with Danny across the bar, silently thanking him for being there for her. He nodded, he understood.

"Yes, Arch, we couldn't go home last night so Danny put us up here. I didn't want to be alone."

Lacey hopped off the bar stool and went to go sit by her parents, she decided she wasn't going to do this. Archie made his way back over by the kitchen, watching as Danny continued to clean up.

"Hey uh, Danny, are you and Lacey...hanging out?"

Danny didn't look up from his task, "No man, we're coworkers, just friends."

"She seeing anyone out here?"

Danny finally looked Archie in the eye, "I think that's a conversation for you and Lacey."

Archie could tell he was holding back, "Danny, you're a good looking guy, you've obviously got pennies, you got a girl?"

"How many different ways are you going to ask me the same question, Archie?" Danny asked him in irritation.

They both looked over toward Lacey who was sitting in the living room catching up with her parents.

"Lacey's a dime, I want her back." Archie admitted.

Danny thought back to the their conversation this morning. He knew that Archie couldn't satisfy her physically and that he had what Danny could only decipher as basically a douche-jock personality. What had Lacey seen in him?

Danny decided to test him.

"Charlie McBride."

Archie's eyes squinted, he looked at Danny in curiosity.

"I hate that fucking guy. How do you know him? Did Lacey tell you about him?"

Right answer.

"She did. Coincidently, I grew up with him here in Green Grove. He showed up at the private party I had for Regina on Friday night and again at our fundraiser last night. He's MIA right now and she's scared." Danny said while looking at Lacey.

Danny and Archie made significant eye contact, confirming that they were both here for Lacey.

"Listen, Archie, I'm not going to lie to you, I told Lacey how I feel, she doesn't feel the same, we're just friends."

Archie nodded, appreciative of Danny's honesty.

"Hey, want to work out tomorrow morning? This place has the best gym." Danny asked.

"Sure man, what time?"

"I usually go by 5 am."

Archie nodded, "Sounds good, thanks."

Archie leaned in for a bro hug. Lacey caught the end of their exchange, curious about what they could be talking about but happy they seemed to be getting along for now. There was still so much to talk about.

Officer Lewis swung his head into Chief Garrett's office, "Chief, DA won't release the warrants without finding McBride first, even though we have the footage. He also won't issue a warrant for Farrell until DNA is back. Medical examiner says that would be at the earliest tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Lewis, keep on it."

Chief Garrett was frustrated, he needed to get someone off the streets for this and was fairly certain the guilty party was not one of these boys.

"You have a call on line two, it's Mayor Rollins."

Chief Garrett rolled his eyes, picking up the receiver, "Chief Garrett."

"Eddie, Mayor Rollins. I need an update on your murder investigation, people are scared here and I need to know we're doing everything we can..."

"Hello John, yes, I can assure you that we are investigating every lead."

"Is the public in danger here, Eddie? I need to give them something."

"The preliminary information is still private at this time. There is no reason to believe the public is in danger, but people should remain cautious until this is vetted out, locking their doors, no picking up hitch-hikers, you know the drill."

"Mmm, well I want to confirm if Daniel Desai is currently a person of interest."

"I can't confirm that, John."

"It would be a shame to lose this development opportunity with the Desai family, Eddie. The town needs this, and you know elections are coming up for the both of us..."

"Understood, Mayor."

"I hope so."

Chief hung up, running his hands through his hair. It was going to be a long couple of days.

Danny and Archie moved into the living room with the Porter family, sitting together awaiting the arrival of Mrs. Crane.

"Lacey, Danny, you already gave your statements, do they have any suspects?" Mrs. Porter asked them.

Lacey shot Danny a quick glance and then looked at her mother, "No idea how long their list is, but we do know our friend Cole Farrell is an official person of interest."

"Your friend? How do you know he's being investigated?" Mr. Porter asked.

"He told us last night after we gave our statements, on our way to drop him off at his house."

"You gave him a ride?!" Mrs. Porter exclaimed while looking at Danny, clearly upset Lacey was put in perceived danger.

"Mom, I was safe. Cole didn't do this, he's a person of interest because he was the last person to be with Regina, you know...yeah, so his DNA will be confirmed, but he would never have hurt her."

The Porters both shook their heads in frustration as someone began knocking on the door. Lacey hopped up, raced to the door and flung it open, "Mrs. Crane!" Lacey embraced her tightly as the two women began sobbing together.

Mr. and Mrs. Porter made their way to the doorway, Lacey pulling back with tears all over her face.

"Gloria" Mrs. Porter grabbed her for a hug, giving the same rocking motion she had given Danny. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Mr. Porter rubbed the backs of both women as Danny tended to Lacey with tissues.

Danny's tissue duty extended to all of them as they stepped back.

Danny thought Mrs. Crane looked like a grown up version of Regina, with the same sparkly blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

"Mrs. Crane, you remember Archie?" Lacey casually introduced her ex.

"Oh yes, of course," Gloria Crane stepped toward Archie and pulled him in for a hug, "Thanks for being here to support us, Archie, Regina liked you so much."

"I'm so sorry this is going down Mrs. C. Regina was awesome." Archie nodded, fidgeting, not quite sure what to do with his hands.

Mrs. Crane turned toward Danny, "You must be Danny?" Mrs. Crane addressed him.

Danny handed the box of tissues to Lacey as he walked forward to hug Mrs. Crane, "Yes ma'am, I am. I'm so incredibly sorry about Regina, she was a bright light, I already miss her very much."

"Thank you Danny, Regina had told me all about meeting you. She thought you were so handsome and sweet. I knew it was you from the way she described you. Thank you for being so kind to her." Mrs. Crane smiled at him, still sniffling.

Danny took Mrs. Crane's suitcase from her, "Here, let me take this. Can I get you anything Mrs. Crane? Would you like some water, wine?"

"You know what, I would love a glass of wine, thank you Danny."

Danny slid the key card to Mrs. Crane's room and went in to place her suitcase on the luggage stand. He turned on the lights and the air to make it more comfortable in there for her.

Once back in Lacey's suite she grabbed Mrs. Crane the glass of wine and handed her the key card.

"Thanks for finding a place for me to stay while I'm here, Danny. Lacey was telling me you set this all up for us, I'm so thankful."

"It's nothing, really, I'd do anything to make any of this easier." Danny looked down, genuinely sad about the tragedy of it all.

Lacey's mom poured herself another glass of wine, "Gloria, tomorrow you and Samuel and I will all be heading into town to meet with Chief Garrett and the medical examiner. They would like us there by 8 am, will that work?"

"That will be fine." Mrs. Crane said with sadness.

Danny spoke up, "There is a private car and driver available for you. Just check in at the front desk and they will take you anywhere you need to go."

"Perfect, that's settled then. It's been a very long day, shall we call it a night?" Samuel Porter addressed the group.

Mrs. Porter and Mrs. Crane stood and hugged each other goodnight before Gloria headed off to her own suite, "Goodnight kids, I'll see you tomorrow."

Mr. and Mrs. Porter also said their good nights before heading for the master suite.

"Alright, well I guess I will see you guys tomorrow also?" Danny asked Lacey in particular.

Archie was excited to finally get to spend some time alone with Lacey.

"Danny, you've stayed this long, please stay the night?"

Archie let his head drop, frustrated that Mr. Perfect seemed to have a lasting effect on everyone.

"I have a room two floors down. Just call if you need anything."

Lacey walked over to the sofa, pulling it out and rearranging the pillows, "You'll stay right here. You already have clothes here and everything." Lacey walked past her two boys and grabbed extra blankets from her room.

Danny didn't argue, watching as she made the bed for him.

"Okay, well I guess it'll be easier for us to get down to the gym together tomorrow?" Danny asked Archie.

"Yeah, I guess. Listen, Lacey...I'd love to catch up, come in my room after?" Archie asked her, trying not to engage Danny in the conversation.

"Okay Arch, sure." Lacey rambled as she adjusted the sheets.

Archie walked off to the far bedroom with his suitcase and closed the door behind him.

"Lacey, I really need to stay here tonight?"

To his surprise, Lacey turned toward Danny and hugged him tightly. He reciprocated, letting her rest her head on his shoulder as he rocked her slowly.

"Thank you for being everything Danny, I need you."

Danny hugged tighter, he didn't want to let her go. He waited until Lacey pulled back first.

"Okay, can I use your bathroom to change while you're...in visiting with Archie?" Danny asked, testing her to see what was up with that.

"Yes you can, and I'm just going to talk with Archie." Lacey said reassuringly.

Danny smiled, throwing his hands in the air in exaggerated nonchalance, "Okay, sure."

Lacey pushed him down onto the sofa bed, in mock annoyance. Danny grinned and grabbed his clothes before disappearing into Lacey's room to change.

Lacey made her way to Archie's room, knocking on the door politely.

"Yeah, come in!" Archie yelled.

Lacey opened the door slowly, leaving it slightly ajar. Archie was freshly showered, rubbing lotion on his face as Lacey entered. He was wearing only sleep pants, no shirt.

Archie was more toned than Lacey remembered, his abs and v cut were prominent, something he had tried to achieve for years. He made his way over to her, subtly allowing time for her to scope out his physique before reaching out to hug her.

Lacey gave him a very loose hug with lots of pats on the back, pushing him away gently after a few moments. Archie let it roll off of him, expecting there to be some awkwardness between them for a minute as they got back into their groove.

"I didn't want to say anything out there, but you are looking amazing Lacey. You've really taken care of yourself."

"Thanks, Arch, you look great too. Hey listen, I'm tired, I know you must be tired also..."

"I'm fine, unless you wanted to snuggle up here? I know you've been through a lot, maybe it's best to not sleep alone?"

"I don't think so, Archie. I'm kind of looking forward to stretching out in my own bed tonight. I'm exhausted, but thank you anyway."

Archie wasn't used to being rejected by anyone, except for Lacey. He didn't understand why he couldn't make her want to be with him.

"Lacey, I'm here for a couple days, could we have some time to talk? I'm just...I miss you."

Archie brought his hand up and tucked her hair behind her ear, trailing his fingers down her neck.

"Arch—I would love to catch up with you, but I'm not looking for anything else. Right now I'm focused on my career."

"Is that what you told Danny too?"

"Danny?"

"He obviously cares for you, you're not interested in him?"

Lacey kicked her head back in astonishment, she couldn't believe he was questioning her like this. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Danny is wonderful, I care about him very much and YES, I did tell him the same thing because it's the TRUTH!" She spat at him.

Archie's shoulders fell, "I'm sorry Lacey, I'm not trying to upset you. You're right, I think I'm just tired. Please don't be upset with me, everything I'm trying to say is just coming out wrong."

Lacey nodded, "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow. I'd like to catch up with you, Archie, but not like this." Lacey turned to leave, closing the door behind her.

Danny was just slipping out of her room when she was walking up to her door. He had showered too, his wet hair astray as he made his way past her wearing a T-shirt and lounge pants. He smelled so good.

"Goodnight fair maiden." Danny bowed lightly as their shoulders brushed together.

Lacey giggled, "Goodnight good sir." She curtsied to fill the part.

Danny flashed her one of his megawatt smiles and headed for the couch.


	12. Chapter 11

Danny laid there on the sofa bed wondering what the future really did hold for him. He was certain at any moment, he would be arrested on some bullshit charge to make his life hell. Should he finally think about moving when all of this was over?

Danny's phone lit up, Lacey was texting him.

Lacey: You up?

Danny: Yes, you need something?

Lacey: Yes. You.

Danny: Goodnight, Lacey

Lacey: Please?

Danny: We talked about this, plus your parents are here, and Archie is in the next room...

Lacey: I know, just to talk?

Danny: Oh, like 'just a shower' last night?

Lacey: Yes please, just like that!

Danny: Not a chance

Lacey: I'm just joking, I want to talk to you. We haven't had one of those nights yet, you know, when we talk until 3 am. We're friends, right?

Lacey: Please?

Danny: Just come out here to talk instead

Lacey: No, I'm like half-naked

Danny: I'll be right there

Danny opened and closed Lacey's door as quietly possible, making sure to lock it behind him.

Lacey greeted him with a tight embrace. Danny accepted, feeling her silky nightgown beneath his fingertips. As they pulled back, Danny looked her over, Lacey was wearing a silk night shirt that fell just above her knees. The copper color making her appear illuminated, glowing.

Lacey smiled, "Thanks for coming in, Danny. Today has been wild, I just wanted someone to talk to."

"Of course, I'm here for you. What about Archie though, he came here for you too."

Lacey stared at Danny knowingly, "I know why Archie is here, and it's not for me, it's for himself." Lacey looked down and then back up into Danny's eyes, "Kiss me Danny?"

Danny searched her face, she needed love and desperately wanted it from him. He brought his hand up to her cheek and smiled lovingly.

"Lacey..." Danny could see she was hurting, he didn't think a kiss would be the right thing right now, but didn't want to upset her further.

Lacey understood, nodded and started crying, "Regina should be here."

Danny pulled her back in for a hug. Lacey's emotions were all over the place and he wanted to comfort her, make her feel safe.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Danny rubbed her back.

Lacey pulled Danny over toward the bed.

"Lay with me?" Lacey asked as she climbed in.

Danny followed, sitting on the edge of the bed for a minute as she got settled. Danny crawled in and cuddled up making Lacey the little spoon.

"Okay?"

Lacey nodded yes. Danny pulled the blankets around them and then tucked his arm around her tightly. She felt safe.

"You wanted to talk?" Danny asked her.

"Who was your first crush, Danny?"

Danny was okay with these questions, whatever took Lacey's mind off of Regina's death he was here for. He thought for a few moments.

"Nurse Brenda. What about you?"

"This kid named Tommy I went to kindergarten with. I fell down one day on the playground and he helped me up, made me feel better. You remind me of him."

Danny smiled, "Except I'm the one who has the crush on you."

Lacey laced their fingers together, Danny loved that.

"Do you want to travel?"

"I would love to travel, unfortunately, not many countries give visas to criminals."

"You're not a criminal, Danny."

"I know, but the record stands, so I'm pretty much stuck here."

"I want to see things, Danny. France, Greece, Italy. I want to see all of Portugal, Brazil, Egypt."

"You should. All that architecture, the people. Plan for that, you deserve it." Danny squeezed her hand gently.

"I wouldn't want to go alone." She looked at him.

Danny took a deep breath, he wasn't able to be the person she wanted. He decided to start pushing her away, see if she resisted.

"Well, Archie is headed to Spain for a while, maybe you could go with him?"

"He's not it, Danny."

"You were together a long time, there must have been something you liked."

"He was motivated, he had his own dreams and he chased them. I did like that. Honestly, he was nice to me, treated me good."

"So it was just the career thing then, 'cause he won't be an athlete forever. Maybe you could still work it out?"

Danny didn't want to lose her, but he wanted her to be happy.

"There were other things. The intimacy, I thought I could fix that on my own, but he was comfortable and got what he wanted, so we didn't grow together in that area. I wanted something deeper. I still do."

"You thought you could fix intimacy on your own?" Danny looked at her like she was crazy.

"He wanted sex all the time, and don't get me wrong I did too, but not with him."

Danny raised his eyebrows, this was getting good. Lacey was talking herself into a hole right now. A sex hole. He licked his lips nervously.

"Archie's not very romantic. Sex with him meant he wanted his kind of sex. I figured if I could at least get myself off maybe it wasn't such a big problem for us."

"Did you try telling him what you wanted? Guys can be so stupid sometimes, Lacey."

"I did try at first, but it didn't change much. He's pretty much on this one track and as soon as he gets to this one place, he just takes off sprinting until he gets there. Every. Single. Time."

"Ugh."

"Yep. I guess what changed after I gave him suggestions about different things was him asking me if it felt any different. He began obsessively asking me after every time that I started lying just to shut him up. It was awful."

"I can imagine." Danny had no barometer here, he could not imagine. He was lying.

Lacey wanted to switch gears and move away from talking about Archie.

"Do you want to get married, have kids?"

Danny sighed, taking a moment to organize his thoughts about this.

"The short answer? Yes. The real answer—when I was a teenager, it's not something I ever thought would be possible. Now that I'm an adult, I'm not sure it should happen."

"Why not?"

"Honestly? I'm a burden. Which sounds so self-loathing, I know, but it's true. My significant other would have to endure this dark cloud forever with me and that's not fair, I wouldn't want this life for them."

Lacey laid there, realizing how the impact of eleven year old Danny's decision had forever rippled through to the rest of his life.

"When is your birthday?"

"February 9th. When's yours?" Danny asked.

"January 30th. Two Aquarians, interesting..."

"Do you have siblings?" Danny asked.

"One sister, Clara. She's everything to me, honestly. I'm so protective of her. She's heading into middle school, she's deaf."

"Deaf. That must be challenging. If she's anything like you she probably slays life though."

"True, you're so right."

"So do you sign then?"

"Of course, yes."

"I've been thinking about taking classes, there are kids on my soccer team that would benefit if I knew."

"Soccer team?"

"Yeah, I'm the coach, well, I own the league. I had to pay for the private league in order to coach. Apparently, being a murderer is not something most parents want their kids exposed to." Danny joked, "The kids I have now all come from families who know I wouldn't hurt anyone. Some parents don't care about my past at all and just want their kids to be on a winning team. My team is a winning team."

"Wow, soccer makes you cocky."

"No. It's confidence, there's a difference."

Lacey giggled, "Okay."

"It's just rec soccer, but watching the kids working together toward their goals and being able to give them that support and encouragement, I love it. Cole's my assistant coach."

Lacey thought that was awesome, she smiled at him.

"Wow, I didn't know you did that. Clara is a soccer nut, she wants to go pro. You would be the brother she always wanted. I'd love for you two to meet some day."

"I'd love that too. If Clara is anything like you, she'll easily go pro."

"We're nothing alike, but you're right. She's as passionate about soccer as I am about architecture. What about you, do you have any siblings?" Lacey realized she really didn't know much about him.

"Jo is my sister in every sense besides biologically. She's my sister."

Lacey let that last answer marinate and snuggled into Danny a little more. He held her tighter, enjoying their silence just as must their conversation.

"Can I go deeper?" She asked gently.

"Hit me." Danny said without hesitation, he'd tell her anything at this point.

"What are your scars from?"

Lacey could feel Danny tense up, his mind and energy obviously recalling how they got there. Danny had hoped she couldn't see his scars last night, but she had traced his tattoos with her fingers and knew she must have felt them.

"They're from my time in Juvie."

Danny buried his face into her back, trying to find the strength to relive this part of his life. Lacey pulled his arm around her tighter in a reverse hug, trying to support him too. He lifted his head back onto the pillow.

"What happened?" She could feel Danny take a deep breath.

"The facility I was in housed kids from six through sixteen years old. We were divided, the younger kids up to age ten were kept together in a different part of the building and then ages eleven through sixteen were kept together in another."

Lacey rolled over to face him, moving his hair back to expose more of his face while he spoke.

"I was eleven, but I also had the worst conviction attached to me. I was the only kid there who they thought had murdered another person so..." Danny swallowed, "I was beaten up by the bigger kids, almost every day."

Lacey slipped her arms around him and cradled him.

"I had to learn to fight so I wouldn't die in there. I was stabbed a few times. As I got older, any new kid that came through was urged to 'fight Danny' to prove how tough they were. By the end of my sentence, everyone in there knew I was the alpha, I could manipulate anyone to do what I needed them to do, they were all scared of me. It was an awful feeling."

"Oh my god, Danny."

Lacey kissed his cheeks and squeezed him tighter, trying to absorb some of the pain from him.

"The largest scar on my chest, I tried to cover up with a tattoo. It's from Charlie."

Lacey froze.

"Charlie moved to Green Grove after I had already been incarcerated, so, we grew up together, but I didn't meet him until he was sent to Juvie."

"How did he end up in there?"

"At fourteen he got drunk and intentionally lit his family's house on fire. He got two years for that."

"What did he do to you?"

"My previous roommate was Doug. He got released the week before and I had the only extra bed available. Charlie and I were the same age and about the same size back then, so he was assigned to my cell. He tried to suffocate me while I was sleeping, but I woke up and fought him off. He stabbed me twice in the chest with a shiv he made from a plastic fork, so I smashed his head into the cinderblock wall and knocked him unconscious. He left me alone after that, but I never slept again. Nurse Brenda always patched me back up. I didn't have a mom or any family that visited regularly, so she was my family."

Lacey started crying again after hearing everything Danny had been through.

Danny rubbed her side gently, "Don't cry, please? It's okay. I'm not dangerous, Lacey, I promise I would never hurt you. I'll never let Charlie hurt you again either."

Lacey understood now why Danny reacted the way he did at the tow yard and why he seemed to give the same intimidating stare when someone was challenging him. His mind must switch to his learned survival mode.

"So you and Charlie were released at sixteen?"

"Yeah, I got out first, he was released three months later."

"Did you both go to school together then?"

"Yes, for like a week. From what I heard, Charlie got drunk his first weekend out and his parents sent him to a pediatric inpatient rehab place on the west coast, he was in there until he aged out at 18. I believe that facility helped him get into college. I don't know what happened with him after that, well, except for him hurting you..."

Danny's jaw tensed as he sighed through his anger at Charlie, bringing his hand up to softly run his fingers through Lacey's hair.

He fought an overwhelming urge to kiss her, focusing his energy on what questions she had next.

"What did Doug do?"

"Theft, breaking and entering, assault. Guy's just a total loser asshole."

"Danny, can I ask about your mother? What happened to her?"

"My mother died during my birth, I never met her."

"So you were raised by your father?"

"Not really, my father was always working. I was raised by my Nan. She wasn't warm like she is now, but she looked out for me." Danny kind of trailed off as he remembered those early years.

"What is it?" Lacey could see the heaviness he was feeling.

Danny closed his eyes, aching to tell her that no one had ever told him that they loved him. Ever.

"Nothing, it's just, it's a lot to talk about all at once, you know?"

"I'm sorry Danny."

Danny rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling, "Your turn" he glanced at her and then back to the ceiling, "Do you still have feelings for Archie?"

Lacey rolled onto her back now too, "Honestly, I am happy to see him, he was once a major part of my life."

"You were in love with him, right?"

Danny wondered what it must feel like to have someone say they love you back.

"Yes, but, I'm in a different place than I was three years ago. I want different things now."

"What do you want now?"

"I want to carry on with my life, doing the things I love to do and if someone comes along that compliments my aspirations then great. I'm not looking for one specific thing."

"He told me he wants you back."

Lacey rolled onto her side, "Danny, listen." Danny looked over at her, "I think Archie would like to carry on the way we were, but I let him go for a reason, I'm not going back. I don't love him romantically anymore."

Danny nodded and then rolled onto his side to face her.

"What do you feel for me?"

He reached to play with the button on her nightshirt, too nervous to lock eyes with her.

He finally looked up, "Lacey, please tell me?"

Lacey stared back at him, not sure how to answer. She was taking too long.

"Danny, we talked about this."

"Lacey, that kiss at Wellington and last night, that's all I ever think about. All day, every day. Don't you think about it too?"

"Danny, I—"

"You don't feel the same way?"

Danny watched her face change from irritation to defeat, she chose to stay silent.

"You and I both know that is not true." Danny said, frustrated she wouldn't open up to him about this.

Lacey sat up, she scrambled off the bed and paced the floor. Danny also got up, and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry Lacey, I shouldn't have said that..."

He tried to walk past her to leave the room but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her, grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss.

Danny didn't flinch, he went all in. Their embrace was more aggressive than the one they shared the night before. It was passionate, it was real.

Their need for each other peaked. Danny kissed her as if Lacey were the only source of oxygen left on the planet. He couldn't breathe without her.

"Lacey—"

Danny had tried to say something, but was cut off by the crashing of Lacey's lips back on his. Lacey smiled and reached for the waistband of his pants. Danny scooted his waist back, just out of Lacey's reach.

"Lacey, Lacey, wait."

Danny managed, out of breath. He grabbed ahold of her hands before she could try again.

"I love you. Which is crazy because I know we just met, but I'm—I'm in love with you."

He blurted it out faster than his brain could tell him to keep it in. He needed to know how she really felt. Lacey looked at Danny, his eyes completely defeated and yearning for her to reciprocate.

Danny had just laid his heart out there for the first time ever and was terrified he'd be rejected by her again. He nervously massaged Lacey's hands, so many emotions ran through him.

"I love you too." Lacey nodded.

It was genuine, he could feel it. Danny hit his knees, the moment too intense for him to process. He wrapped his arms around her legs. Lacey knelt down with him, holding him close as he worked on controlling his breathing.

Very aware she held his heart in her hands right now, Lacey lifted his chin, making him look at her as she spoke.

"Danny, you're an amazing person. You're smart, funny, incredibly handsome. Everything you've endured, every sacrifice you've made in your life, has been for someone else. You're selfless and kind. My heart breaks for what you've lost, for what you'll never have, but this...what you and I have? That connection that's so deep we don't even need to speak? That's ours and no one can take it away."

Danny held his breath, expecting her to reject him again. Lacey knew what he was thinking.

"I am in a tough spot right now, I'm processing a great loss and am so thankful you're helping me through it. My life is changing very rapidly, and so, yes, I do have the same feelings for you, but I need time to heal first before labeling something I can't give my all to. I'm not ashamed to be with you. I see your strength, I feel your loyalty, and I want you in my life. I mean it. I just need more time."

Danny needed to hear this so badly. His heart was aching.

"May I kiss you now?" He pleaded, smiling big, eyes bright and happy.

Lacey smiled back, nodding as they leaned in for a soft kiss. Lacey stood up, pulling at his arm so he'd follow.

"Dance with me, Desai."

Danny pulled her in, resting his hands on her hips. They swayed gently, rocking their hips together side to side in silence. He'd never let her go. Never.

Danny ran a hand through Lacey's hair and then brought it down to lift her chin, leaning in for another quick kiss.

Danny dragged his hands down her back and rested them gently on Lacey's ass, pulling her against his hips. Lacey broke the kiss to let out a breath.

"Danny—" she loved his touch.

Danny slid his hands down to the hem of her nightshirt and brushed his fingertips upward along her sides under the edge of the fabric.

There were no barriers, he slid his hands up further and made it to her upper back. No panties, no bra, just Lacey.

Danny's heart rate picked up, the heat building between them.

"Can I see you?" Danny asked innocently, rubbing her nipple gently through her nightshirt.

Lacey reached down and pulled the bottom of her shirt up and over her head. The lighting in the bedroom was not dim like last night, so Danny could really see every inch of her body. His arousal growing, he pulled Lacey in for another kiss.

"Your turn." Lacey smiled again his lips.

Danny pulled his shirt off, Lacey soaking in the image before her. She reached up to trace the tattoo on his chest, stopping at his large scar. She leaned forward and kissed the scar tenderly, trailing tiny kisses back up to his lips.

Lacey reached for his pants tugging gently, trying to pull Danny's briefs down at the same time. Danny grabbed her hands, filtering the fabric so her hands could only pull his pants down. She stared at him, silently requesting permission to see him too.

"Not yet" he whispered to her.

Lacey pulled his pants down to the ground, dragging her hands back up his legs, stopping to stroke him through his boxer briefs. Danny closed his eyes as she continued to outline his precious cargo.

Danny moved closer, rubbing his hands down Lacey's back and then lower to grab her ass as he did before, this time, to her surprise, he slid his hands down the backs of her thighs and easily lifted her up.

"Oh!"

Lacey wrapped her legs around Danny's waist as he walked with her to the bed. Danny crawled onto the bed, Lacey holding onto him like a koala.

He let her drop under him and he gently laid down on top of her. Lacey spread her legs to accommodate his body, Danny's underwear the only barrier between them.

"Danny, I want you so bad..." Lacey whispered, rolling her hips up to meet his.

He kissed her deeply, gently pushing his rock hard dick forward every time Lacey rolled her hips upward. He was still trying to figure out how to approach a rhythm and was nervous he wouldn't be able to satisfy her.

He paid attention to what she reacted to the most, which amount of pressure caused her breathing to change. God he loved watching her pleasure faces so much.

Lacey sat up slowly and rolled Danny over onto his back. She straddled him right at his belly button and leaned forward to kiss him.

Lacey interlocked their fingers together and slowly slid down his abdomen until their hips met again. Danny could feel Lacey's heat through his boxers he wanted nothing more than to be inside of her. He rocked his hips up involuntarily and surprised himself.

"I'm sorry." Danny breathed out in exasperation.

He couldn't help it, his body was betraying him. Lacey giggled, damn he was sweet.

Lacey kissed his belly, moving lower and lower until she reached the bulge in his briefs. She kissed him there through the fabric, sliding her hands up through the leg openings trying to reach him.

"Please Danny?" Lacey asked while rubbing his inner thighs.

"Lacey, we don't have to do this tonight. We can't be loud, there's a lot going on...maybe another time would be better? Just seeing your body is more than enough for me."

Lacey moved seductively back up to Danny's waist and straddled him again, letting her core line up with Danny's now fully erect masterpiece.

Still shrouded within his boxers, she pushed his penis up so it laid flat against his belly, resting herself along his shaft. Lacey wound her hips up and rocked against him, showing Danny she was an absolute pro at riding.

Danny locked eyes with her as she simulated her rhythm, biting her lip and holding her breasts.

"Damn, Lacey..." Danny was enjoying this very much, reaching out to her, rubbing her thighs.

Lacey knew he needed a release before they could even think about making love. From the level of throbbing she felt, Lacey could tell he wouldn't last much longer.

She slid back down in between his legs and pulled just the edges of his boxers down, giving him a chance to object.

Danny could not believe this was happening again. He went from never doing anything sexual to fooling around two days in a row.

Danny didn't stop Lacey this time. She pulled his briefs off and tossed them behind her. She sat back on her heels admiring his huge cock in the bright light of her room.

"You're so big, Danny. I want to feel you inside of me so bad." Lacey whispered sweetly.

Lacey gripped him and licked around the head until he was slick enough to slide into her mouth. Danny had been standing yesterday for his first blow job so today's position was a new feeling for him.

He didn't like it as much because it was harder to maintain eye contact with her. He reached to move her hair as she took the length of him to his base.

"Holy shit." Danny breathed out.

"Mmm, same." Lacey smiled up at him.

Lacey continued to pick up speed, again using her hand to help her cover all ground. Danny sat up and reached for Lacey, pulling at her body gently, until she got the hint and twisted around to back her core up over Danny's face.

He brought his arms up around each thigh until she was sitting on his mouth. Lacey let out a soft moan around Danny's cock as he made contact with her, the vibrations from her mouth providing another new sensation.

Lacey bucked herself against Danny's mouth as she helped his tongue find the spot she wanted. Once he found it, he toggled between licking and sucking until her moans got louder.

"Yes, Danny, oh my god..."

Lacey started to suck him harder and faster, making Danny grip her legs tighter.

"Fuck, Lace—" his breathing erratic, he was so close, too close, he knew he wouldn't be able to get her there this way this time.

His hips again began to gently piston upward. She slowed her movements, allowing Danny to fuck her mouth and push himself into the back of her throat.

"Laceyyy—"

Danny was so careful not to hurt her, again imagining being inside of her as he thrusted. Danny came hard, Lacey keeping up with his load as she sucked him dry.

Lacey carefully climbed off of his face. Danny laid there breathing heavily.

"Come here...It's your turn."

Danny wanted to keep her going, to see her finish like he did yesterday. Lacey hesitated. Danny looked at her, silently asking why. Lacey leaned up and sucked on his earlobe.

"I'm not ready to come yet—" she whispered to him. She knew Danny would need a few minutes to recover.

"Touch me." Lacey said as she grabbed his hand and rolled onto her back.

Danny rubbed her core firmly as he watched her squirm. Lacey encouraged him to explore new territory.

He pushed two fingers inside of her, not having penetrated her in any way previously. Danny watched her face as he slid his fingers in and out.

Danny was concerned about how much room his fingers had inside of her. There was no way he was going to fit in there.

"Lacey, am I going to hurt you if—"

"You won't hurt me, Danny. You'll fit, that's the fun part." Lacey smiled at him.

She reached over and pumped him slowly with her hand, paying special attention to his tip. Lacey moaned as Danny carefully felt her walls. He loved hearing Lacey's sounds, his cock now standing again for her.

"Lacey..."

He wasn't sure it was the right thing to do, but decided to let himself go for the first time ever. He knew he wouldn't regret this, even if she chose not to be with him. He'd hold this memory with her forever.

"I need it, Danny. I want you tonight, please?"

The sound of Lacey begging sending waves of desire pulsing through him.

"Lacey, how do you want t—" Danny's voice was heavy now, wrecked with need.

He tried to ask what she might like to try, realizing they probably should have discussed this earlier.

Lacey could hear the change in his voice, he was going to let this happen. She wasn't about to let him change his mind. She rolled back up and settled back in between Danny's legs, retuning to suck on him for good measure.

"Wait, don't we need, like a condom?" He suggested.

Lacey popped her mouth off of him briefly, "Do you want one?"

"I—don't know, I don't have one, so—god Lacey, that feels so good..."

Danny wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, but couldn't think straight with her sucking on him.

"I don't think we need one." Lacey said to the swollen head she rubbed with her thumb.

"Okay..."

Danny wasn't sure how to start this, should he go first? He was a mess. Lacey climbed up on Danny's waist and captured his lips for a passionate kiss.

"You sure you want it to be me?" Lacey asked hopefully.

"More than anything." Danny said sincerely.

She looked into Danny's eyes for any sign that they should stop. Danny's eyes didn't change, he was ready for her.

"I love you, Lacey." Danny said again sweetly.

Lacey smiled, and winked at him. He placed his hands on Lacey's hips and helped her slide down onto his erection. Lacey had to try a couple of times to finally stretch enough to accept his width.

Danny exhaled in jagged puffs. He could barely keep his composure as his perfect love slowly began to glide her body up and down, adjusting to his size.

"Fuckkk, Dannyy—" Lacey moaned.

She locked eyes with him as she kept dropping her hips lower and lower. Lacey winced a little, Danny freaking out internally thinking he had to be hurting her. She didn't stop.

"Oh my god..." Danny whispered in shock.

Lacey had not had sex in almost a year. The sudden introduction of Danny's enormous stud stretched her out in all the best ways.

"Fits." Lacey smiled, easing his mind a bit.

After she made it down to his base, Danny was unknowingly not allowing her to rise all the way up again, his hands firmly holding her hips down. Danny loved the feeling of Lacey's warm, tight core, he wanted to remember this forever.

"Let me show you, Danny. I'm going to make this feel so good." Lacey promised him.

She reached for his hands, pried them off her hips and interlaced their fingers. Lacey leaned forward and began to roll her hips, rising up to the top and sinking back down in perfectly timed waves.

Lacey had wanted him so badly, she was still aching. She showed him through their eye contact how much she loved the way he felt inside of her.

Danny wanted to grab her hips again, grind against her, something. He finally found his voice.

"You feel so good..."

Not exactly what he was trying to say, or as eloquently, but he remembered he could talk so he was making progress.

Lacey continued to roll her hips and increased her pace. Breasts bouncing on impact as she slammed against his lap over and over again.

Danny knew he would not last long at this pace and finally broke his hands free, slowing her hips down a bit.

Lacey glistened in the light, working him so hard. His heart was aching at the love he felt for her.

"Is it always this good?" Danny asked sweetly.

Lacey smiled, "Does it feel good, Danny?" She asked, already knowing exactly what the answer was.

Danny nodded, absolutely sure there couldn't be anything that felt better in the entire world. His eyes rolled a bit, as if Danny's brain was unable to control everything at once.

She leaned back, placing her hands behind her on Danny's thighs as she bounced. Danny loved this position because he could watch himself sliding in and out of her perfect body.

Danny tried again to form a sentence.

"God Lacey, your body, I need you, I want this..." Danny panted, his heart pouring his feelings all over the place.

Danny's heavy lust-filled voice made Lacey flush with desire. She lifted her knees up, bouncing straight up and down now with increased speed.

He let her go for a couple of minutes before sitting up and wrapping his arms around Lacey's waist, "Lacey, please, slow down."

Lacey slowed her bounce and began grinding against him. Her breasts now in front of him, Danny sucked on her nipples. He began grinding his hips forward to meet hers as she searched for her end.

"I like that." Lacey panted.

He closed his eyes, still controlling Lacey's grind, concentrating on slowing his building climax. He needed to last long enough to watch her finish.

"Open your eyes, Danny, look at me." Lacey huffed, not wanting to lose their connection.

Danny obeyed, opening his eyes again to reconnect.

Feeling more confident, Danny was ready to try his own performance. He grabbed Lacey gently and rolled her onto her back. Lacey let out a whine and took these few seconds to catch her breath.

"Please, please...Danny..." she begged for him sweetly. Lacey grabbed his waist and pulled him close.

With a free hand Lacey went to start rubbing herself, an orgasm short cut she had used when she was with Archie.

Danny knew immediately what she was trying to do, and he grabbed her hand firmly before she could start stimulating herself. He pinned it above her head as he addressed her.

"No cheating. I am not him."

Lacey nodded and returned her hands to pulling at Danny's waist, trying to get him inside of her again. Danny hovered outside of her entrance, waiting for her to refocus on him.

"Please, Danny?" Lacey asked again before accepting his out of breath kiss.

"I love when you say my name." Danny admitted.

Danny entered her slowly, relishing in the feeling of the new position. He was still amazed that he could fit inside of her, pushing himself in as far as he could go, really stretching her out.

"I like this." Danny said, learning every inch of her.

Lacey bit her lip as she watched him feel everything for the first time. He was so sexy.

He wanted her legs up in the air, gently placing them on either of his shoulders as he sat back on his heels. Lacey seemed to like this and she lifted her core up several times to meet his slower paced thrusts.

Lacey had to remind herself that this was not a race to get off as it was with Archie, this was making love. Danny poured his heart into this and she felt it, she felt him.

Danny grabbed a pillow and folded it under Lacey's lower back to move her hips up to the height he was looking for. He then leaned forward, Lacey's legs moving up with him. He noticed a change in Lacey then, she became way more vocal.

"Danny, yes! Please, please..."

"Lacey, shhhh" He held one finger up to his lips reminding her to stay quiet.

He kept up his pace, giving Lacey long strokes, trying to hit the same spot over and over. It was then that Lacey sunk her nails into his back. The contrast of that action fueled Danny to go deeper, thrust harder.

He was holding the back of Lacey's thighs now, gently pinning them at the knees to the bed behind her as he pounded into her. His cock angled to hit the front wall of her vagina, milking her g-spot without even knowing.

With every thrust forward Danny would also rock his hips into hers, making sure he made contact with her clit. He picked up his pace.

"Fuck, Danny, you're so good. Please don't stop! Danny, please. Please keep going!" Lacey panted and begged.

Danny feared he wouldn't be able to satisfy her. He kept up his pace, Lacey's beautiful sex voice saying his name over and over threatening to send him over the edge prematurely.

He leaned forward a bit, applying more pressure to her clit with his hips as he ground into her. Danny leaned down, his face by her ear.

"I love being inside you, I want to see you come Lacey, let me see it..."

He leaned back up so they could lock eyes again. Lacey let out a low moan, clenching her muscles tight every time he trust forward for the last few seconds.

Lacey climaxed, screaming Danny's praises. Danny growled smoothly a second after her, spilling himself balls deep inside of her and riding out their intense orgasms together before pulling out as tenderly as he could.

He felt incredible, watching Lacey's beautiful face as she climaxed was something he'd never forget. Lacey had watched him too, his face exuding nothing but love and adoration for her and at the feeling they created together.

Lacey felt completely satisfied both physically and mentally, a return she had never found before.

Drenched in sweat he collapsed next to her on his belly, not ready to meet her stare. Danny's mind was suddenly filled with self doubt.

Was it really as good for her as it was for him? Was he a better lover than her ex? Did he hurt her? As if she knew, Lacey rolled onto her side to face him, still catching her breath.

"Danny, hey, look at me."

Danny turned his head and their eyes met. Lacey gently brushed his wild locks from his face. Danny's insecurities melted. She loved him, he was good enough, he could satisfy her. He could see it all on her face. He reached for her and pulled her against him for a tight embrace.

"Danny, where did you learn how to do that?! You said you never had sex before."

"I haven't—I just did what felt right I guess. Lacey, you are incredible. Do you think everyone heard us?"

Lacey cuddled in, with Danny as the little spoon this time, covering them with her blankets.

"I couldn't care less." Lacey said honestly.

This time it was Danny that felt safe.


	13. Chapter 12

Danny awoke to the sound of his cell phone alarm going off... from the end table by the sofa-bed he was supposed to be sleeping in. Shit.

He rolled out of bed, tucked Lacey back in, and quickly tried to find all of his clothes that Lacey had thrown around the room last night.

Once dressed, Danny opened Lacey's door and crept back over toward the sofa. He grabbed his phone to silence it before turning to look for workout clothes.

"Morning."

Archie was sitting at the bar drinking coffee. Danny kept his face neutral, a skill he picked up in Juvie.

"Hey man, sorry, I was in the bathroom. I've just gotta change and we can head down, cool?"

Archie shrugged. Danny went back into Lacey's room to change quickly, pulling his hair up into a bun before lacing up his sneakers and returning to the living room.

"Ready?" Danny asked innocently, trying to pretend as if he didn't just make Archie's ex-girlfriend scream his name less than four hours ago.

"Yeah, sure."

Danny grabbed some water bottles and the extra key card to the room as the pair headed out to the elevator. Danny pressed the button for the basement floor where the gym was located.

"So, you must train everyday then?"

Danny handed Archie a water bottle, trying to keep their connection going from yesterday.

"Yeah." Archie said flatly, staring at the elevator door as they waited.

Danny nodded his head.

The elevator's soft bell alerted them and the doors opened. Danny stepped in with Archie, regretting inviting him to work out today.

He'd much rather be cuddled up with Lacey right now, but then again, none of his actions the last few days were about him. This was about Lacey. He decided to try again.

"You play any other sports?"

Archie dropped his head a little and smiled, nodding to his own inner thoughts.

"Cut the bullshit, Danny."

Danny played dumb, looking at Archie in feigned curiosity.

"Your spot wasn't slept in. I know you were in there with her. I just don't understand why you're both lying about it."

"Lying about what?"

"You both told me yesterday that you're just friends."

"We are just friends."

"That's not what it sounded like to me."

He heard them. Danny kept his eyes focused straight ahead on the elevator doors. He was not about to feel bad or apologize, last night was magic and he didn't care who knew.

"I have not lied to you, man."

"What, so she wants the D, but doesn't actually want you? That's the opposite of what her and I used to have going on." Archie let out a huff, he was jealous.

"It's not like that, we're just friends—"

The elevator reached the basement. As the doors opened Danny was standing face to face with Tim Calvert, one of Danny's biggest foes when it came to him being allowed to lead a normal life.

"Oh, wow, this hotel has really gone downhill."

"Hello, Mr. Calvert, nice to see you too." Danny said with a touch of sarcasm.

Tim got right in Danny's face, pointing his finger sharply, "You don't talk to me, Desai, understood?!"

Danny didn't flinch, he stood like a statue as Tim began rambling about the atrocities surrounding his town.

"First McBride, now you. I'm outta here..."

Danny stepped to block Tim's exit.

"You saw Charlie? Where, down here?"

"You can't intimidate me, Desai, get the fuck out of my way!"

He tried to walk away again, Danny moved to block him.

"Please, Mr. Calvert, I'm not looking for trouble. When and where did you see Charlie?"

Mr. Calvert's face was fuming, he was full of rage.

Archie stepped up next to Danny, the two of them towering over Tim.

"Archie Yates, sir, US Men's Olympic Swim Team, nice to meet you." Archie extended his hand, eventually letting it drop. "Right, well, would you mind telling me where you saw Charlie McBride?"

Mr. Calvert looked from Danny to Archie and took a step back, crossing his arms in a protective stance. He turned to Archie, squinting his eyes, not sure what to think. Were they dating?

"He was down here when I came in around 4 am, he left about fifteen minutes ago. That's all I know, now get out of my way before I call the police!"

"Thanks, Tim, I'll see you around!" Danny shouted as Mr. Calvert retreated down the hallway toward the elevators.

"What was up with that?" Archie asked.

"He's just a townie. He is not my biggest fan." Danny kept it light.

"So, the police are looking for Charlie, right? I mean, that's what Lacey was saying."

"Yeah, that's right. I need to call Chief Garrett. The gym is right through there, help yourself Archie, I'll be right in."

Archie proceeded through the gym doors, finding a bank of high-end rowing machines.

"Nice."

Danny stayed in the hallway, trying to calm down about how close Tim just came to spilling his dark secrets to Archie. He pulled out his prepaid phone and called Chief Garrett.

"Green Grove Police Department."

"Chief Garrett, Danny Desai."

"Danny it's early—"

"Tim Calvert just told me he saw Charlie this morning at Sterling." Danny interrupted as he rattled off the info.

"When?"

"He said Charlie was inside the hotel gym when Tim got there at 4 am and left about fifteen minutes ago."

"Danny Desai actually cooperating with an official police investigation? This is uncharted territory. Where are you right now?"

"I am still at the hotel gym."

"Okay Danny, I'll check it out. The Porters and Mrs. Crane are coming in this morning, will you be with them?"

"No, sir. I'm staying at the hotel, with Lacey."

"Keep your phone on." Chief hung up.

Danny sent Lacey a text, warning her that Charlie may be staying at the hotel. He didn't want anyone leaving the penthouse floor alone or answering the door until him and Archie were back up there.

The elevator opened again as Danny sent the text, inside was Danny's lawyer.

"Mark, hey—" Danny looked around nervously, no police with him.

"Relax, you're not being arrested. I thought I'd find you here, I brought your car back."

Danny melted into a puddle, "Thanks man." Danny handed Mark his keys and said goodbye.

Danny made his way into the gym, spying Archie fully involved with the rowing machine. Danny found his way over to the lat machines, set his ear buds in place and began his workout.

After about thirty minutes Danny switched to some pull ups and hanging core work, while Archie moved on to the lat machine.

Archie was sitting behind Danny, watching his athleticism, realizing he was in great shape. Archie wished he could bulk up a bit more like Danny, but had to stay lean for swimming.

Toward the end of their gym time, both men made it to the treadmills for some cardio. Danny nodded to Archie as they picked up the pace for a forty five minute run.

Archie broke stride first, heading to stretch and grab a towel. Danny completed his cool-down first and met Archie by the towels.

"This is honestly the nicest hotel gym I've been to, thanks man." Archie went for a bro handshake, Danny happily accepting.

"Of course man, gotta do it. Breakfast?"

"Oh yes."

They made their way back to the elevator, drinking water and still stretching.

"Archie listen, I didn't lie to you yesterday, Lacey—her and I are just friends."

"Hey whatever man, all I know is, she never sounded the way she did last night when she was with me and if she's happy with whatever arrangement y'all have going on then it is what it is. You're a cool dude, I'm happy for her."

"Thanks man."

"What about Regina?"

Danny was a little confused, "What about Regina?"

"She was always pretty aggressive about what she wanted, you get any of that?"

Danny furrowed his eyebrows, "No, definitely not interested in Regina, you?" Danny was honestly scared to hear the answer.

"Man, it doesn't even matter anymore, she's gone."

"Wait, so, you and Regina?"

"I mean, she wanted me, she wouldn't let it go. She was hot, I could only say no so many times."

"So this was before you and Lacey then?"

Archie looked around, taking a long sip of water before answering, "It was the whole time."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Listen, Regina liked to have a lot of sex. Lacey wasn't as into quantity, but she is really really good at it, I needed them both for different reasons."

"Archie—that's not cool at all, why are you telling me this?" Danny was horrified and pissed.

"I dunno man, you've been with Lacey, I figured you'd know what I was talking about. I also know Regina would have loved to have been with someone like you."

Archie was a disgusting pig.

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah, you know, that whole long-haired, dark and handsome vibe."

"Does Lacey know about this?"

"Nah, man. Why would I ruin such a great thing? Regina was cool keeping it on the DL."

"Well I'm not, she should know, Archie."

"Oh, so you're just going to tell her I've been fucking Regina for three years? You think that'll make her life better? Okay..."

Danny's mind started racing.

"Was Regina with other people while you two were messing around?"

Archie smirked, "I'm sorry, did you meet Regina?" He asked sarcastically.

"Jesus man, that's incredibly irresponsible. I don't understand."

"Oh relax, I'm still clean, you should be fine."

Danny just shook his head. He promised Lacey he'd never lie to her or withhold anything from her again. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with this information.

"Anyway, at least I'm not like Charlie. He just took it from them, fucking asshole."

"Wait, Lacey or Regina?"

"Both, he had both of them."

Danny's nostrils flared. Lacey didn't deserve any of this.

"Didn't you tell me you wanted Lacey back? Were you looking for something real from her?"

"Honestly? Not really. I miss our time together, you know? I'm so busy, I can't be there for a relationship right now. Lacey is—"

Archie looked off into the distance obviously remembering his intimate times with Lacey.

"Archie, do me a favor? Stop talking." Danny felt sick.

They boarded the elevator and rode up to the penthouse in silence. Danny slid his key card, opening the door quietly incase they were all still sleeping.

"Danny! Oh my gosh, I got your text! Did you see Charlie?!"

Lacey was sitting with her parents in the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Porter were absolutely stone-faced and grey. Danny knew something had changed.

"No, I didn't see him."

Lacey jumped up and walked over to greet them. Danny locked eyes with her, she told them about his past, he could feel it.

Archie thought the awkwardness was because of what he revealed to Danny in the gym, he wanted no part of their conversation.

"I'm taking a shower." Archie tossed his empty water bottle into the trash and slipped into his room.

Lacey grabbed Danny's hand and led him into the living room. He kept his head down, not sure how to face Lacey's parents. He had never had to do this before.

Lacey kept their hands friendly, not interlacing their fingers, but instead taking her other hand and sandwiching his in a show of support. She patted it gently, trying to calm his anxiety.

Mrs. Porter stood up and made her way over toward Danny. He looked up as she approached, not sure what was about to happen here. She had her arms open and pulled him in for a hug. Danny relaxed in her arms, returning the hug.

Mr. Porter stood up and joined his wife, wrapping his arms around both of them. Danny wasn't sure how much they knew, but was just happy they weren't spitting on him.

"I'm so sorry, honey, I'm so sorry."

Mrs. Porter rubbed Danny's back before pulling away. Mr. Porter stayed quiet, but he had compassion in his eyes too. Danny looked at Lacey, she nodded at him.

"I—um, thank you. So, you must know—"

Mr. Porter spoke up then, "It's okay Danny, Lacey explained what happened. You're a remarkable young man."

The approval from the Porters was something he didn't even realize he had needed. Still, he was worried about what they might think about what was best for Lacey's future, especially after they see how the town treats him.

"The fact that you're still in this town, trying to make things better for everyone, that's an amazing attitude. I'm proud of you, Danny." Mrs. Porter offered him with a smile.

"Thank you, I'm focused on moving forward."

"I wanted them to know before they went into town, I hope it's okay Danny?" Lacey asked him nervously.

Danny looked at each of them before nodding, "Of course, Lacey, I have nothing to hide. If you'll all excuse me, I also need to take a shower."

Danny grabbed some clothes and retreated to Lacey's bathroom. Danny turned the water on hot, letting it burn away his anxiety.

They knew. He had also just told everyone he had nothing to hide...except for this huge secret Archie just blasted him with.

How was he going to tell Lacey? It would crush her memory of Regina and destroy her friendship with Archie, not that a friendship with that scum bag should continue anyway.

Danny hopped out of the shower and got dressed. He shook out his hair and rolled up his sleeves. Danny took a deep breath and went out to face this day.

Archie was sitting at the bar while Lacey was making eggs and bacon in the kitchen. "Danny, have a seat, I'm making breakfast. Mom and Dad just left with Mrs. Crane for their meeting."

Honestly he wanted to go too, but was not about to leave her alone with Archie. He sat down next to Archie as instructed, slumping in the barstool a bit.

"How was your workout? Archie was saying you two had a lot to talk about."

Lacey smiled, obviously happy at the thought of them getting along.

"We certainly did." Danny said quietly.

Lacey picked up on Danny's deep thoughts, thinking it was just Danny overthinking what she told her parents.

"What'll ya have, Danny?" Plating up Archie's breakfast, Lacey tried to lighten things up, "I can do pancakes too...French toast?"

"Thanks Lacey, but I'm not very hungry."

"Well, that's a lie. I know how hard you guys go at the gym. Here, have a smoothie with me."

Lacey assembled the blender and threw together a smoothie for the two of them.

"Thank you." Danny accepted, not motioning to drink it in any way.

"So, Lacey, I'm afraid I'll be heading out shortly." Archie looked at Danny.

"The team called for us early, straight from here to Spain. They booked me on a flight at 1 pm, gotta leave soon to make it through security."

Thank god, Danny thought.

"Oh wow, that's so exciting Arch, I'll be watching your trials! Thanks for surprising me, I missed you." Lacey gave him a hug.

"You too, bird, you too." Archie said as he rubbed her back.

Danny rolled his eyes. Gross.

"Wow, across the country yesterday, across the world today, that's a crazy schedule." Danny pointed out.

"Yesterday? Naw man, I flew into NYC last week, PR stuff."

Danny's face fell, "You've been in New York all week?"

Archie looked over at Danny. Did Archie kill Regina? Archie's face stayed neutral.

"Yeah, It's been a hell of a week."

Archie stood up, "Thanks for breakfast, I've really gotta pack." He sauntered over into his room.

"Danny?" Lacey knew something was wrong.

"Lacey, we need to talk."

"My parents are not upset with you—"

"Not about that, it's about Archie—"

Archie came right back out with his bags, "Alright I've gotta roll, Danny, nice meeting you bro."

He waived as he scooted out the door quickly. Danny walked out after him and waited until the elevator made it down past their floor before returning to their room.

Lacey walked up to Danny, casually sliding her hands around his waist.

"Danny what is going on?"

Danny thought about all the things he'd hidden in the past. He had promised himself there would be no more secrets, especially between him and Lacey, but he didn't want to hurt her either.

Archie was right, how was he going to tell her? Maybe if he could get Chief to investigate Archie he could be the bearer of bad news and then Danny wouldn't have to give her all the details.

"Danny?"

Lacey could see him struggling within his thoughts. She tucked herself in closer.

"So, last night, are you okay with everything? I mean, you seem different this morning. I'm sorry if I pushed you into something—"

She traced his jawline with her hand, she'd love to kiss him right now.

Danny shook his head, "No Lace, last night was amazing, truly, I just—"

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could make use of this free time we have now..."

Lacey turned his face to focus on her, hoping he'd get the hint. She tried to lean up to kiss him, but Danny pulled back from her.

"Hey, hey listen, can we go meet your parents? I'd like to give Chief all of the information I have about Charlie. I also haven't brushed my teeth yet, so, you know..."

That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either and he felt guilty.

"Yeah, okay. I'll get dressed."

Lacey disappeared into her bedroom, a little disappointed in Danny's reluctance to fool around, but understanding that they had so many other things going on right now.

Danny moved quickly, fishing for Archie's water bottle from the trash and sealing it in a plastic baggie before stuffing it in his waist band. He unrolled his sleeves and threw his suit coat on, hoping it would hide the lump.

Lacey returned wearing another summer outfit from the hotel's wardrobe. This one was a sleeveless floral jumpsuit.

"What do you think of this one Danny?" Lacey said as she did a turn.

Danny took a second to pull himself back from his racing thoughts.

"It's stunning Lacey, I think you look beautiful."

They boarded the elevator, "Archie heard us." Danny revealed.

Lacey face-palmed hard, completely embarrassed.

"Oh my god, Danny how do you know?!"

Danny giggled, "He fucking told me. It was awkward and wonderful at the same time."

"Wonderful?!"

"He said you never sounded like that when you were with him." Danny smiled proudly, he couldn't stop laughing.

Lacey slapped him playfully, "Stop! It's not funny!" Lacey laughed in horror.

"Ow, hey, you're the one who wouldn't be quiet, I told you not to scream my name so loud!"

Danny laughed with his husky tone, Lacey thought it was so sexy.

"I'm sore this morning, I can still feel you." Lacey admitted.

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"It was fucking wonderful, Danny. I'm not going to lie." Lacey beamed.

As they made it down to the lobby, Lacey stopped at the coffee station to make them both a coffee as Danny went out to the valet to have his car pulled around.

"Oh Mr. Desai, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you'd be down so soon, I would have left your car available."

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I follow?"

"Oh, well, the young man that was here about ten minutes ago said he had left something in your car—"

"You let someone else have access to my car?"

"Well he said you told him to tell me..." The valet trailed off realizing he had just been tricked, "Oh wow, Mr. Desai I'm so sorry I—"

"Who was it?" Danny said, very upset.

"He had luggage with him, tall, blonde hair?"

Archie.

"Bring me my car." Danny emphasized with irritation.

"Yes, sir, right away."

The valet scurried off just as Lacey came out with the coffee, handing one to Danny.

"Thank you." He took a long sip, wondering what Archie had done to his car.

The valet hopped out and Danny tipped him generously so Lacey wouldn't suspect anything.

"Mr. Desai, I can't accept this."

"You'll take it." Danny shoved the cash into his hand.

Danny got in before Lacey made it to the other side. He quickly looked around, not seeing anything obvious. He reached to open the glove compartment and inside, there it was, Regina's hideous ruby and gold necklace.

Lacey rounded the front of the car, Danny slammed the glove box closed. She settled into the seat and looked at Danny. He was hiding something, she could tell.

Danny fiddled with the seat belt and then cruised to the other end of the parking lot. They spied two Green Grove PD cruisers parked outside. They must be there investigating the Charlie sighting.

"Danny? I want to know what's going on. You're obviously hiding something from me, you promised you wouldn't do this again."

He owed her something, she wasn't the enemy here. Danny panicked, he'd have to tell her now, whatever the outcome, he couldn't go back.

"Archie—he, he slept with Regina. They've been sleeping together the whole time, for the last three years." Danny blurted out.

Lacey sat there with her mouth open, in complete shock and disbelief. She stayed silent, eventually slumping down against the window.

Danny reached out and took her hand, pulling it in for a kiss and curling it into him closely.

"I know I promised to never keep anything from you again, Lacey, but I also promised you that I would never hurt you. This was a tough one for me. Archie told me this morning." He spoke softly.

Lacey started crying as she slowly connected many dots from the last several years. She couldn't believe this.

"H-have you ever been with Regina?"

"No. Lacey, I swear to you. You were my first, my only." Danny squeezed her hand tighter against his side.

Lacey nodded, wiping away her tears with her free hand. Her best friend had been sleeping with her ex-boyfriend for years. Her ex-boyfriend decided it was okay to tell this to Danny, the night after trying to hook up with her again. This was fucked up.

"There's more." Danny said solemnly, "Archie said Charlie had been with Regina too, in the same way Charlie has been with you, and honestly, I think Archie could have killed Regina."

Danny told her about the valet, and Archie messing with his car. He pointed to the glove box and Lacey opened it, shaking at the sight of Regina's necklace.

"You don't know how it got in here?" Lacey's head was spinning.

"Archie had to have put it in here. It's not from me. I didn't kill her Lacey. The police searched my car last night, remember? Unless the police planted it. Listen, remember when I told you at the fundraiser that there was more backstory behind Tess' death?"

Lacey couldn't answer, what else could there possibly be? She was stuck in this spiraling nightmare, she tried to stay calm.

"Well, this necklace, it was Tess'."

"What? How?"

"After Tess died, Chief Masterson had an estate sale. People loved Tess' eclectic style, she had many custom, high-end pieces and Mr. Masterson made over half a million just selling her jewelry alone. This necklace was hers, I recognized it when I first met Regina in the Masterson's driveway."

"Why didn't Jo say anything about it?"

"Jo is a user, she's also an alcoholic. She doesn't notice much anymore."

Danny's voice was soft and broken, like he was talking about a newly deceased love one.

"God Danny, why would they do this to me?"

"Honestly, I don't think either of them wanted to hurt you. They both said the greatest things about you. I just think they had other needs that were easily fulfilled by each other."

Lacey sighed heavily, she was overwhelmed.

"You don't deserve this, Lacey. I wish I could change it all."

"Me too. So, how do we confirm if Archie could have killed Regina?"

"It all depends on the DNA."

Danny pulled out Archie's discarded water bottle, happy he didn't have to try and hide it from her anymore.

Lacey was silent for a long time. Just before they made it to the police station Lacey started to break down again.

"This is too much, Danny. It's too much for me." Lacey admitted through quiet sobs, "I don't think I'm strong enough to get through this."

Danny parked on the street and turned to address her. He picked up her hands.

"Lacey, no one is strong enough to deal with what you've been through the last few days."

Lacey looked down.

"Listen to me, I've had half my life to get used to most of what you've learned in the last forty eight hours. You'll get through it, you have people around you that love you. I can help you process this. We'll get through it together."

"Thank you, Danny, but I'm not sure it's going to be enough. I think I need to go back home to Seattle." She took her hands back.

Danny's heart ached, he always knew this was a possibility, but never expected to hear her actually say it out loud. He silently prayed she'd ask him to go with her.

Danny nodded, "Whatever it takes, Lacey."

He handed Lacey tissues from his jacket pocket as Lacey pulled herself together. Danny stuck the necklace in his pocket and grabbed the baggie with the water bottle in it.

He hopped out of the car and went to help Lacey out. Lacey accepted his assistance, finding completing regular tasks a major challenge. She held onto Danny's arm as he escorted her into the building.

"Desai, Miss Porter, how can I help you?" Officer Lewis asked from behind his desk.

"We need to speak with Chief Garrett, please sir." Danny said politely.

"Sir? Trying something new I see. I'll let him know you're waiting, but he's in with some folks right now. Have a seat."

Danny led Lacey to the waiting area as they sat together in silence.

About twenty minutes later Chief's door opened and Lacey's parents and Mrs. Crane filtered out. The Porter's supported either side of Mrs. Crane, her eyes red-rimmed and puffy. It was obvious she had been crying. Lacey walked over to them, Danny close behind.

Mrs. Crane spied Danny and when their eyes met, Danny knew that she was also now aware of Danny's past. The only difference was Mrs. Crane looked at him more like Tim Calvert does than the way the Porter's did.

Danny didn't let it phase him, reminding himself that everyone was entitled to feel the way they do about it. Danny kept back, making an effort not to make matters worse.

Chief spotted Danny, "Desai."

Danny turned toward Chief who waived him over toward his office. Danny looked at Lacey to see if she was coming also, but she stayed with her parents, a clear division forming.

"Danny I'm gonna go back to the hotel with them." Lacey said quietly. Danny nodded, he wasn't invited.

In Chief's office Danny gave his account of Archie's visit, offering the necklace and the water bottle as evidence. Chief took detailed notes and accepted Danny's items, promising he would follow up on this new lead.

He also gave Danny the green light to be able to go back to his cottage now that the police had concluded their search of the property.

As Danny made his way back outside, Lacey, her parents and Mrs. Crane were nowhere in sight. He wasn't sure what to do next, the hotel was for them, and if they needed time, then he was not about to go back there.

"Danny!" Cole shouted.

He turned around to see Cole in running gear coming up behind him.

"Hey man." They gave each other a hug, "How's everything?" Danny asked, concerned for his friend.

"Not good. I'm going crazy. They haven't named me publicly, but I feel the pressure and it's killing me. I'm trying to stay busy. Where have you been?"

"I've been at Sterling with Lacey and her parents and Mrs. Crane."

Cole's eyes got big, "Was that the blonde lady? I saw her leave a few minutes ago."

Danny nodded, "Yeah, that was her."

"Wow, so, Lacey's parents, I mean, how's all that?"

"Have time? Hop in."

Cole accepted the ride from Danny as he cruised some back roads so they could talk. Danny gave Cole his new phone number, and then went into detail about Archie and his theory about Regina's murder. He explained about the heart to heart he and Lacey had and how they both revealed their feelings to each other, but left out the part about him losing his virginity.

"Holy shit, dude, I bet you're right, it makes the most sense. I still can't believe Regina would do Lacey like that, I know she was never satisfied, but that's low."

"Lacey's going to leave, she said she might go back home."

Danny's voice was tight, sad.

"Would you go with her?"

"Honestly? Yes, if she asked me. I love her Cole, she's everything."

"It'll work out Danny, don't get down about things you can't control."

Danny shook his head in desperation, "I need her."

"Danny, I could be going to jail for the rest of my life! I know how much she means to you, but I need you too man, don't forget that."

Danny pulled into Cole's place, "Come in Danny, I have tequila."

"Naw man, I'm not touching that."

"Dude, I know, but where's Lacey right now?"

Danny looked down.

"One night? Let it all go, one night. You need it."

"Drinking doesn't change anything Cole, it has never helped."

"It makes the bad feelings go away for a little while, that's something."

"Said the budding alcoholic? I'm set. Stay good Cole, talk to you later."

"Later, man."

Danny pulled out of Cole's place and called Lacey's new number, it went straight to voicemail. He decided to head back to his cottage, his own bed and his own space. He'd keep his phone on for her, all he could do was pray she'd include him in her plans for the future.

Once Lacey and her parents were back in the hotel, Lacey went over the full details of Danny's decision as a child and how he got to where he was now. Mrs. Crane finally understood the whole picture and was just as sick as the rest of them when it came to Danny's outcome in all of it.

Mrs. Crane excused herself for a much needed massaging bath in her suite.

Back in the penthouse, Lacey's parents wanted to take her temperature on Danny. They thankfully hadn't heard them last night due to the proximity of Lacey's room to the master suite, so they were not sure what level of connection they had together.

"Come back to Seattle with us baby, there's a grad school in Vancouver, you'd still be close to home." Lacey's mom said with enticement.

"It's true, or you can take the rest of the year off, hang with Clara, and search for something else with the new year." Lacey's dad tried.

Lacey took a long time to answer, weighing the good: her feelings for Danny, the progress they made with Green Grove, advancing her career—and the bad: the different levels of heartache associated with Regina's memory and all of the horrible memories of Danny's past here.

"I have commitments here, I can't just bail."

Lacey's parents looked at each other, "Maybe Danny could come home with you?" Mrs. Porter took a chance on Lacey's hesitation.

"Mom—"

"I'm not trying to put labels on anything, or make speculations, but you two obviously care a great deal for each other. I'm just not sure Green Grove is the best place for you to start your life."

"Lacey, life is going to be difficult here. You realize the police think Danny is a bad guy, right? Life will always be hard for him here, he's limited, so you'll be limited and I'm concerned." Lacey's dad added.

"Danny and I—we're not in a relationship." Lacey tried to convince them.

Her parents sat there silently, letting her words linger. Lacey's tears finally arrived and they leaned forward to embrace her as she let go in their arms.

"It's okay, baby. We'll help you get through this. We'll help you both through this, okay?"

Lacey nodded, so thankful they were there with her.

Danny pulled into his father's sprawling mansion grounds and drove around to his cottage. Opening the door he saw the police had been by.

Everything was turned upside down, his meticulous organization begot to utter chaos. Danny was not surprised. He turned on his stereo and got to work cleaning up.

Reorganizing his meager possessions was sometimes the only thing he could do while incarcerated. If his space was not kept clean, the guards would throw his stuff away. Once he was back home, keeping things orderly was cathartic for him, a small way to keep his life, at least on the inside, in order.

Danny righted his armoire and began rehanging all of his clothing. He made a pile for things that needed to be repressed. He put his books back in alphabetical order by author, and remade his bed. He vacuumed and then began ironing his suits.

As he finished reorganizing his kitchen, he saw his father making his way to his place.

"Hey pop." Danny greeted as he entered.

"Daniel, I see you're back."

"Yes sir, just wanted to clean up a bit."

"Sterling?"

"I need to keep her safe."

Vikram nodded, "Well that's the place for that, I suppose. She hasn't left yet, Daniel. That's different."

Danny broke their eye contact, "Not yet, anyway."

"Yes, well, I guess we'll see. I've heard from the planning committee just now, Miss Crane's body has been released by the medical examiner and they're shipping her to Seattle today. There is a celebration planned for her life there the day after tomorrow. I assume Lacey will attend?"

"I haven't spoken with her about it."

"I expect you both back at work on Monday. If Miss Porter is not going to stay on this project, she'll need to rescind her commitment by then."

"Understood, sir. I'll let her know."

"Very good. Oh, and Mr. Moio is outside." Vikram rolled his eyes, turned and walked out, as cold as ever.

Danny now realized why the joint hug from Lacey's parents felt so wonderful this morning.

Danny looked up briefly, "What do I do, mum? I could use some help here."

Danny had always talked to his mother privately since he was a very young boy. Something about being able to connect with the thought of a mother was a connection no one else could take away from him.

It was part of the reason why his deep nonverbal connection with Lacey meant so much to him, except that their connection was real, tangible.

Danny walked outside, spotting Rico out on the tire swing. They waived to each other. Rico awkwardly stopped his momentum and made his way to Danny's place.

"Danny, hey." Rico bent over, hands on his knees as he caught his breath, "I used to be able to swing for hours. What the hell..."

"You need to work on your core, gain back some endurance, man. Start working out with me."

"Sounds awful, no thanks."

Danny smiled, "How's Jo, Rico?"

"Same, she's the same."

Danny looked down, not really expecting her to be any different, yet always disappointed anyway when she wasn't. He missed her.

"She always asks the same thing about you too, by the way."

Rico fidgeted with the drawstring on his shorts. Danny gave a small closed-mouth smile.

"You taking care of her?" Danny asked with a tinge of older brother threatening.

Rico shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, knowing full well that Danny would destroy him if he ever hurt Jo.

"I-I am when I'm with her. Sh-she doesn't want to stop her lifestyle Danny. I'm trying. You know I care about her."

"I know. Lunch?"

"Wait, is your Nan making it?"

Danny nodded.

"Then hell yes."

They headed to the main house together, entering through the glass patio doors.

"Danny, is that you?" Nan called out from the kitchen.

"Yes, Nan—and Rico." Danny walked up to give her a kiss.

"Rico! What a nice surprise! Sit boys, I'll make us some lunch."

Danny's Nan scrambled around happily throwing together a thali as they sat at the breakfast bar together.

"Thank you, Nan." Rico said happily as she slid them the platter.

"You enjoy, I am going to bring my tea outside."

After lunch Danny walked Rico back out to his mom's Corolla.

"What's happening here, Danny? When do I get my friends back?"

"I don't know man, in a strange turn of events I actually haven't been arrested this time, but I don't know what's going to happen. We're all affected by this, Rico, hang in there."

"Later man."


	14. Chapter 13

Tuesday morning, Danny awoke with a start. Looking around wide eyed, he grabbed his phone to check the time. It was 9 am, three missed calls and a voicemail from Cole, nothing from Lacey.

Danny was a super light sleeper, and never slept in. He would not typically sleep for more than an hour or two at a time as a direct result of the physical abuse he suffered in Juvie. He was always on guard.

Last night Danny began coping with the fact he may lose Lacey for good if she goes back to Seattle to say goodbye to her friend. He had remembered his brain shutting down and finally passing out around midnight, meaning he had slept a solid nine hours.

His body ached as he climbed out of his bed. He must have been in the same position all night. Danny grabbed some water and played Cole's message as he went into the bathroom to pee.

"It's Cole, I've been trying to get ahold of you, man. Call be back as soon as you get this."

Cole sounded nervous, panicked. His message had come in two hours ago. Danny called him back.

"Danny! Listen, they finally picked up Charlie at his Mom's last night, I think I'm in trouble."

"Why, what's going on?"

"Chief called, he asked me to come back in at 10 this morning. Do you think this is it?" Cole was shaking.

"Wait, Cole, slow down. How do you know they found Charl—"

Danny's caller ID began flashing, it was Chief.

"Cole, hang on a minute, I have another call—"

"Hello?"

"Danny, Chief Garrett. Listen, I need you to make it into the station today. I have some additional information for you."

"Yeah, okay, no problem. When would you like me there?"

"As soon as possible."

"Yes sir, I'll get ready now." Danny clicked back over to Cole, "Hey man, listen, that was Chief, he wants me to come in too."

"Fuck, Danny, I'm so screwed. If I'm going away today it's—it's..."

"Cole relax. If they talked with Charlie then they're working on corroborating his story. They probably just have more questions for us."

Cole's head was spinning, he had tried to prepare himself for this, but it was all happening so fast. He had made Mr. & Mrs. Moio his agents in order for them to run the storage business and have control over his house and finances if he were to go to jail.

"I'm scared." Cole admitted.

"We've got this. I'll pick you up? Twenty minutes?"

"Okay, thanks man." Cole hung up.

Danny showered quickly and threw on comfortable clothes. If he knew this process, he'd be at the station all day. He made himself a coffee and took his jag to pick up Cole.

"Hey." Cole said quietly as he climbed into Danny's car.

As Danny took off toward the station, he tried to calm Cole down.

"Listen man, you didn't do this. Believe in yourself, everyone else does. You didn't kill her."

"I'm sorry, but I've seen what happens to innocent people, Danny."

"I'm a different case."

"Yeah, honestly—it's all I've been thing about. Why'd you even confess back then, Danny? I mean, I know why you said you did, but if it was a suicide I don't understand why you'd jump for her like that."

"I was a kid, drop it."

"I've been running through it over and over. Your story is commendable on the surface, but it doesn't make any sense."

"Cole. I said drop it." Danny raised his voice a little, he wasn't going here right now.

"No." Cole turned in his seat to look at Danny.

Danny sped up, staying silent.

"Damn it Danny, Tess didn't kill herself, did she? Just tell me!"

Danny stopped the car abruptly, "Get out."

Cole didn't move. Danny put his car in neutral and pulled his hand brake, car still in the middle of the lane. He stared straight ahead, waiting for Cole to exit.

"Not until you tell me what happened."

Danny flung his door open, got out and pulled Cole straight out through the driver's side in one swift move. Cole stood there, in shock that Danny just lifted him like a rag doll.

Danny pointed at him, stabbing his finger into his chest, "I said drop it. I also said get out."

Cole puffed himself up, knowing he wouldn't stand a chance if Danny decided to pound him.

"and I said no." Cole said confidently, "Tell me what happened."

"Now Cole? Right here, why now? What difference will it make?"

"Are you my friend? Friends don't lie, Danny. Did you tell Lacey the same story?"

"Don't talk about Lacey." Danny warned him, his tone deep and threatening.

Cole knew better, but he had enough of the unknown. He held his hands up.

"You're right. You can keep lying to her, it seems to be working, right? I mean, have you talked to her recently? Maybe she's been thinking more about it too. I hope she does go back to Seattle, at least I'd know she'd stay alive."

Danny punched him, hard. Cole's head snapped back. Danny stood there, trying to control his emotions. He knew this fight wasn't fair, he left his hands at his sides.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Danny, I'll walk."

Cole held his hand up waiving him away, his other hand holding the side of his face.

Danny didn't say anything else, he turned and got back in his Jag, leaving Cole standing on the side of the road.

Danny arrived at the station, trying to calm himself down. There was more to the day Tess died. The story he had crafted was mostly true, but the full backstory was something he had locked away since he was eleven.

Cole was right, and now Danny's heart was attached to someone he was still essentially lying to. He should let her go, he thought. Danny's father's voice flooding back into his thoughts, he'd end up destroying her.

He was upset that he could so easily compartmentalize and convince himself that certain layers of deception were okay. His criminal record, for example. He had never fought to have it reversed because it meant he'd have to disclose more details about that day that he didn't want anyone else to know.

He knew it was only a matter of time before the Porters started asking him why he didn't try to set things straight. They only believed in him right now because they had only heard his alternate version of events.

Danny sighed deeply, deciding right there he would encourage Lacey to go back to Seattle for good.

He felt the comfort of his dark thoughts creeping through the pit of his stomach. An old friend, always there when he fell into this headspace.

Danny steeled himself for this meeting. Shutting down his emotions and concentrating on breathing. He was just a vessel, his heart and soul locked behind this thick shroud of darkness.

Danny stepped out of his Jag, smoothing his shirt, seeing the bruise forming on his hand. He walked up the steps to the police station, entering with no expression on his face.

"Desai, have a seat please. Chief will be right with you." Officer Ogden shouted from the end of the row of desks.

Danny sat as instructed. About five minutes later, he spied Cole jogging down Main Street toward the station. Cole ascended the stairs, pulling the door open slowly. Cole saw Danny sitting there waiting. He didn't make eye contact.

Danny could see the swelling around Cole's left eye forming, he knew they'd ask him about it. Maybe he'd be the one going to jail today after all, he thought.

"Farrell, have a seat please." Officer Ogden shouted to Cole.

He sat at the opposite end of the row of seats, as far away from Danny as possible.

Chief Garrett opened his door, he came out to see Danny and Cole sitting a football field apart and wondered what was happening with them.

"Danny, this way please. Cole? This way please."

They entered Chief's office silently. Danny knew how scared Cole was, but he remained indifferent toward him and focused on getting himself through this instead.

"Thanks for coming down. The autopsy is back, DNA, toxicology, everything."

Cole shifted uncontrollably in his seat.

"Mr. Farrell, what happened to your face there?" Chief asked, taking a moment to look closely at Cole's now swollen eye.

"Sir, I-I uh, hit my face at the gym this morning."

"Were you sparring or something?"

"No sir, I just wasn't paying attention."

Chief stood back, folding his arms across his chest. He walked back behind his desk and sat down.

"Regina Crane." Chief said, looking from Cole to Danny and back again, "Regina died from blunt force trauma to her head. Now, as far as we can tell, she was not sexually assaulted as we previously thought. Her trauma in that area appearing to be more consistent with behaviors she engaged in on previous occasions, understand?" Chief said, now looking directly at Cole.

"Yes sir." Cole said, still moving constantly.

"No drugs in her system, no alcohol. She was not beaten or suffocated." Chief read directly from the report.

Danny reached up to run his hand through his hair, Chief spotting the bruises on Danny's knuckles.

"Danny, what happened to your hand?" Chief asked, reaching over to lift his hand up.

"I punched Cole in the face." Danny answered honestly.

Cole was horrified, slumping down in his seat.

Chief stared at Danny, releasing his hand and sitting back in his chair.

"Is this a joke?"

"No sir." Danny answered, completely flat and emotionless.

"Cole, would you like to press charges against Danny?"

"No, we just had a misunderstanding. It was my fault, I'm sorry."

Chief stood up, "I'll be right back, you two stay right here."

As the door closed Cole turned to Danny, "What are you doing man? Are you trying to get arrested?!"

Danny didn't answer him, instead he just kept staring straight ahead.

Chief came back with two ice packs, handing one to each of them. They both accepted without a word.

"Now, back to this investigation. We picked up Charlie last night, he's been partying in the city. We questioned him and ran his DNA. Archie Yates was picked up at the airport and also brought in for questioning and a DNA test."

"Archie? Wait, like Lacey's ex-boyfriend?" Cole asked, completely stunned. He looked over at Danny, nothing.

"Yes." Chief answered, "Archie admitted to leaving Regina's necklace in your car, Danny. Claims she left it at his hotel a few nights ago and he decided to leave it with you for Lacey to have."

"Bullshit. He knew what it would look like." Danny grumbled.

Cole could not figure out what was going on.

"Other than your DNA, Cole, which we had expected to find, Regina had one other DNA present. Due to the age of the sample, it was someone who she had contact with before you, nothing new. We know who that person is and they have an alibi."

Danny knew that the other DNA was from Archie, but he remained quiet, unaffected.

Chief handed Danny and Cole back their phones, and gave Cole his car keys. Cole looked up at Chief confused.

"We found surveillance of Miss Crane walking with her luggage, most likely hitchhiking. I believe she wasn't ready when Danny's car arrived. The driver called Danny several times. After the car finally left, Regina started walking and then ordered an Uber. The Uber driver could not locate Miss Crane and eventually cancelled the ride."

"So how did Regina die?" Cole asked.

"She had made it to the bus stop just under the highway overpass where her body was found. We now believe something from above became airborne, like a tire, and fell on top of her while she was waiting. The bus driver confirmed he didn't make a stop there when he drove by because no one was waiting and no one requested to get off the bus at that stop. Regina's death is being ruled an accident."

Cole's eyes were huge, "Are you serious?!"

Danny remained silent. Stoic.

"Now, Charlie wanted to press charges against both of you for assault for fighting at the fundraiser, however, the DA and I could find no evidence of any issues that night. Surveillance shows some self defensive action. We're not charging you."

"Does everyone know about Regina? Mrs. Crane, Lacey?" Cole asked.

"They do. Now, I want to thank you both for your cooperation these last few days. Danny, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you really helped the Porter family and Mrs. Crane through this in a positive, helpful way."

Danny shrugged, "I did what I had to do, it's over now."

"Yes, it is. Now, is there an issue here, Cole? Danny?"

"No sir, I promise. I'm sorry for lying to you before, like I said it was my fault." Cole said, turning toward Danny, the relief in his voice was staggering.

Danny didn't respond.

"Okay, well if there is nothing else, we're done here. Cole, your Jeep is at Doug's. Oh, Danny, are you heading back to the hotel? I have Lacey's phone if you wanted to bring it to her—"

"No, I'm not going back there."

"Okay then, I'll just hang on to it until she stops by." Chief said opening his door for them.

Danny blew past both of them and out to his car. A shuttle from the hotel had pulled up next to him, Lacey hopped out.

"Danny!" She waived to him.

Danny felt a rush of butterflies when he saw her, but they were painful and deep. His heart was trying so hard to turn his mind around.

Danny waived back, started his car and drove off. Lacey standing there confused.

"Lacey, hey." Cole was coming out of the station, he stopped to talk with her.

Lacey gave him a big hug, as she pulled back she saw Cole's shiner.

"Holy shit, Cole! What happened?!" Lacey couldn't believe someone would hurt Cole.

"It's a long story." Cole looked in the direction Danny had driven off in.

"Wait. Did Danny—"

Cole looked down, "Listen, Lacey—I promise you, it was my fault."

Lacey shook her head no, "Are you kidding me right now? What could you have possibly done?!"

"Please Lacey, I want to let it go."

"Cole—"

"Hey listen, you and I, we'll always have Regina's memories with us. That's a bond I don't take lightly. You're my friend Lacey, thanks for believing in me."

"Of course Cole, but Danny punching you IN THE FACE is inexcusable and wait, why is this sounding like a goodbye?"

"I just wanted you to know. Give Danny a little while to cool off, okay?"

Lacey nodded, and gave him another hug before climbing up the steps to collect her rental house keys and her phone from Chief.

"Lacey your car is at Doug's. There's no fee, just go down and pick up your keys from him." Chief smiled and walked back into his office.

Lacey looked uneasy, "Okay, thank you."

"This is for you." Chief held out his hand holding a small plastic bag containing Regina's necklace.

Lacey took the bag and nodded, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, "Thank you."

Lacey got back into the hotel shuttle. She was trying to decide if she should ask them to bring her to Danny's, or if she should just get her car.

In the end she had them stop at Doug's lot, asking that they stay until she was sure her car would start.

"Wow, it's Miss Porter."

Doug walked out from behind the counter and reached to shake her hand. Lacey did not touch him.

"Chief Garrett said you have my keys?"

"Lacey, you still rolling with Danny? I told you at your fancy party, he's dangerous."

"Doug, the keys?"

"Okay, jeez."

Doug walked over to the key wall and found Lacey's keys. He dangled them for her to grab, only to pull them back when she tried.

"Doug. Give me the fucking keys." Lacey spat at him.

"You two deserve each other."

He threw Lacey's keys on the floor. Lacey bent to grab them and turned around, Danny standing in the doorway behind her.

Lacey sucked in, surprised he was standing there.

"Danny, oh my gosh, you scared me!" She placed her hand on her chest.

"Is there a problem here, Doug?" Danny asked through his teeth.

"Ah, fuck. Danny get out of here!" Doug shouted from the back, "I didn't do nothin'!"

"Danny, I have the keys, let's go."

She pulled his arm toward the door as she tried to exit. He pulled his arm quickly out of her grasp, not even turning to acknowledge her.

Doug wasn't coming out to face him, so Danny picked up Doug's crowbar from his desk and smashed it through the front window of his shop.

"Danny!" Lacey couldn't believe what she was seeing, he scared her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, DESAI?! YOU PIECE IF SHIT!" Doug screamed at him as he came running from the back room.

Danny easily deflected Doug's attempts at throwing punches at him, eventually tripping him as he ran himself out of breath. Doug hit the ground hard. Danny stepped on the back of his neck, holding him in place.

"I warned you before, Doug. You leave Lacey alone, understand?" He shoved his foot against his neck harder.

"Y-yes." Doug managed, "I'm sorry, Lacey."

Danny removed his foot and allowed Doug to stand.

"You should really get that window fixed, Doug. This place is a dump." Danny said emotionless as he walked past Lacey and back out to his car.

Lacey ran after him.

"Are you kidding me right now?" She pushed Danny's shoulders, he didn't even budge. "What is going on?!"

Danny continued to his car and got in, locking the doors. Lacey climbed onto the hood of his car and sat there as he started the engine.

Danny honked the horn, and rolled down the window.

"Lacey, please move." He said calmly.

Lacey wasn't going anywhere. Danny got out, carefully removing her from the hood of his car.

"Let go of me!" She hissed at him, slapping his arms.

"Stay off of my car, please." He said just as calmly as before. He climbed back in and drove away.

Lacey was fuming. She waived off the hotel shuttle and ran to her Tahoe, peeling out of the car lot and off toward Danny's place.

The gate was still closing as she pulled up and she sped right through, pulling around back behind Danny's car. Danny got out, and headed toward his cottage door. Lacey ran after him.

"So you're ignoring me now?!" She screamed at him, "DANNY! What is going on?! Is this what your bad days look like?"

Danny stopped and turned to face her. He knew if he looked her in the eyes, she'd pick up on a lot of what he was feeling. He kept his eyes down, and stayed quiet.

Lacey sat down on Danny's front steps, trying to collect her thoughts.

"I've never been treated this way before, I'm honestly not sure how to handle it." She admitted.

Danny sat down next to her, sitting together in silence for a long time.

"Are you going to Seattle tomorrow?" Danny asked her softly, looking out into the garden.

"Tonight actually. I am getting on a red eye at 6."

"I'm sorry, Lacey. I can't be what you should have. It was selfish of me to love you this way, I regret it."

Lacey was quiet. He regretted it, she thought about that for a while. The deepest connection she had ever made and he was making it nothing.

"What do you think I should I have?"

"Someone who isn't a total mess."

Danny cradled his face in his hands. Lacey needed to connect with him.

"Please Danny, just look at me?"

Danny kept his face covered, not wanting to own his feelings. Lacey pulled on his arm.

"Please?" Lacey whispered, leaning on him. "What are you scared of?"

Danny turned and grabbed her hands, finally looking up at her. Lacey could see that he was scared. She could see his anger, his sadness. He was also hiding more from her.

"This isn't okay, Danny." Lacey said lightly, rubbing his hands. "We've shared so much together the last two days, what happened?"

Danny dropped his head back down. He loved her, he couldn't fight it. He'd never felt this way before, he had no connections to anyone like this before her. He wasn't sure how to grow together with her.

When stuff got rough in the past, Danny would always hide and push people away, and they would let him. He could feel that Lacey wasn't going to give up or go away that easy.

"I promised I'd never lie to you again, and I haven't, but I also haven't told you everything about my past."

"So how does that turn into you punching Cole in the face and smashing Doug's window? Not to mention freezing me out?"

Danny stood up and started pacing. He laced his fingers behind his head.

"You didn't call me either and Cole's been thinking non-stop, I mean, he could have gone to jail for the rest of his life so he's just been spending all his time thinking—"

Lacey sat patiently, giving Danny time to sort it all out. He kept pacing.

"He's been thinking about the day Tess died, my version of events and honestly Lacey, it is the truth, it's just not all of it." Danny took a deep breath, "I didn't want to talk about it, but he kept pushing me. He got frustrated with me and then brought you into it and I just punched him."

"Okay, well that makes sense why he told me it was his fault but Danny, you can't just snap like that when someone says something you don't like."

"I know. I felt like he knew I needed to release some of these feelings, but it wasn't fair."

"Okay, and Doug?" Lacey raised her eyebrows.

"Doug's an asshole." Danny threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Danny, people aren't always going to be nice to me. You can't just show up and step on them, smash stuff. I had what I came for, I would have just left."

"No, no one can treat you like that, that was total bullshit."

"No. Danny, I decide how I handle my own interactions, not you." Lacey said firmly.

Danny rolled his eyes.

Lacey stood up and into the path of Danny's pacing. He stopped and stared at her.

"You regret loving me?" She wanted to clear that up next.

Danny sucked in a jagged breath, "Not even a little bit, I'm sorry I said that. I do wish more for you though, I'll understand if you decided I'm not enough or if you can't stay—"

"Good to know. Let me tell you something, I don't regret it either, you hear me?"

Danny nodded, giving her a side smirk and thankful eyes.

"Tell me the rest, Danny."

Danny knew what she was asking for, he had never revealed this information to anyone, ever.

"Okay, but I want to show you something first."

Lacey was skeptical, thinking that Danny was just trying to distract her.

"Please?" He asked gently.

Lacey crossed her arms across her chest.

"This is my space, Lacey." Danny took her arm and pulled her toward his door, "I'm ready for you to see it."

The cottage was so charming on the outside, white stucco with a gable roof. The roof had dark exposed beams outside and Lacey thought it was beautiful. Danny opened the door for her and she stepped inside.

Lacey was amazed by Danny's personal style. The dark exposed beams were a theme throughout his place, a stark contrast to the white walls. The floors were all different hardwoods. All of it high-end as expected, but she realized it was all misfit pieces and scraps that he had meticulously melded together to make beautiful again.

The living room had fine Italian leather chairs, pillows of all different sizes and fabrics, and an entire wall was a bookshelf. Lacey was amazed at his book collection, all neatly organized and alphabetized.

His kitchen was all white, with green and plum dotted along the kitchen window from his herb and succulent gardens.

Danny's bedroom had an enormous antique wooden armoire, filled with most of his designer suits. To Lacey's surprise, Danny only had a full size bed. She went over and sat on the edge, running her hand across the fine linen duvet cover.

"Danny, this place is amazing."

She stood up and walked over to the bedroom window, the entire garden visible from here and in full bloom.

"Wow, so lovely."

"I—uh, I was born here, in this room." Danny said hesitantly, there was no going back now.

"Oh, really? Wow, Danny, so you mother..."

Danny shook his head yes, looking around as if he might see her standing there with them. Lacey could see why this was such a special place for him. He sat down next to her.

"This was her favorite place. Her and my father would meet up here, spend time out in the garden. She was kind of a free-spirit, she had a vision for this place. When I got out I promised my father I would stay out of the way, and I asked if I could live here, restore it."

"Well if this was her vision, she was an absolute inspiration, Danny. What was her name?"

"Karen. This is my favorite picture of her, she was pregnant with me." Danny pulled a photo frame off of his smaller nightstand bookshelf, and handed it to Lacey.

Lacey admired the photograph, a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. Her eyes sparkled exactly like Danny's did. She was smiling, both hands supporting her pregnant belly.

"She's so beautiful, Danny. Do you know about what happened during your birth?"

Danny took the frame back from Lacey and carefully put it back in place.

"She had an embolism, it went to her lungs. The paramedics were here within two minutes, but it was too late. She never made it to the hospital. My Nan told me we had about an hour together before she passed, she held me, got to feed me."

"Wow, I'm sorry Danny. I can't imagine not having my mom." Lacey walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I talk to her, I talk to her all the time." Danny admitted pulling back from Lacey. He held onto her hands. "You are the only person who has been in here besides my family."

"I am? Why?"

"Life's better for me here, calm. I need this place to stay safe. I can breathe here, and you, Lacey—I've never felt the way I feel for you about anyone before. You balance me, your energy completes mine. I love you."

Lacey smiled at him, pulled her hands back slowly and waited for the rest. She knew they still had a lot to talk about, and didn't want to get lost within him right now.

She turned and pretended to keep looking around, walking back out of the bedroom to slow her feelings down.

Danny followed, leaning against the doorway of the bedroom as he watched her explore.

"You don't want to be in the bedroom with me?" He asked seriously.

"I just want to stay on track here, I have to leave soon."

Danny nodded, walking over beside her.

"My mother and father, and the Masterson's, they went to high school together here in Green Grove."

Danny shifted nervously. This was harder than he thought, he tried again.

"Tess and my mother were best friends, both very eccentric and free. Everyone loved them. My father, he was popular, a star on the soccer team. Chief Masterson was not athletic, he was more of a Boy Scout or whatever, they weren't friends. Anyway, after college the four of them eventually came back to Green Grove. My father started Marna Inc which was his first development company. My mother worked for him as his assistant. Tess opened a pottery place where she taught classes, and Chief Masterson started working for the police department as an officer."

Danny started pacing again, taking a long moment of silence to center himself.

"Keep going, it's okay Danny." Lacey encouraged lightly.

"My father, he had always liked Tess, but she always shot him down. So, eventually he stopped trying and asked my mother out. I'm guessing that Tess always said no because she knew my mother had always wanted my father, like, girl code?"

Danny looked at Lacey for confirmation.

"Um, yeah, that's what happened with Regina and I, or so I thought..." Lacey trailed off.

"Right, well, my father and my mother dated for almost two years before finding out they were pregnant with me. Around the same time Chief Masterson had been promoted to Chief and was respected by the town so much, I think he felt some vindication toward my father, like he was the popular one now or something. Chief asked Tess out and they found out they were pregnant with Jo almost immediately after, she was not planned. Chief married Tess right away thinking it was the right thing to do." Danny rolled his eyes. "My father did ask my mother to marry him several times, but she didn't want to get married just because she was pregnant. She wanted my father to love her the way he loved Tess, but he didn't. At the end of her pregnancy my mother finally gave in and married him here in the garden. That picture of my mother was from her wedding day. She was happy that day. Then, my mother had me and passed away. The trauma sent Tess into labor and she had Jo six weeks early. I'm sorry I need a drink."

Danny stopped pacing and grabbed some water bottles for them.

"Thank you." Lacey accepted and they both moved to sit in the living room.

"My father was still growing his business and worked all the time. My Nan stepped in to help with me, but she was going through her own problems with my aunt Tara in high school and she tried her best but she was always angry, mean. Jo and I were together a lot. Tess always included me in their family events, she was always like a mother to me. Jo and I grew up more like brother and sister, but I think that bothered Chief Masterson. I think he always felt threatened by my father."

"Because he knew Vikram had always wanted Tess?"

"Yes, and it eventually happened, Tess and my father started having an affair. Jo and I always went to her pottery studio after school and he was always in there with her. It was normal for me to see them together. I saw him kiss her several times. A few times Chief would show up too and my father would always grab my arm and say he was just there to pick me up. I didn't understand what was going on back then."

Danny paused. Lacey could tell he was remembering the rest.

"Jo and I, the day before Tess died, we were at the studio with her making pottery. Tess said she was running to the back room to load the kiln and asked us to stay where we were because the kiln was dangerous and she didn't want us around the heat. Ten minutes later Chief showed up and we told him she was out back. He went back there and there was screaming, I heard my father's voice. My father came through the front and grabbed me, dragging me toward the front door. I remember being covered in clay. Chief was behind me, pushing me into my father over and over. I was crying, I could hear Jo crying. Tess came running up behind Chief and pulled him away from me. He was screaming at her, and she screamed back that she was pregnant. Everyone stopped and stared at each other, Jo and I were still crying. Chief pulled his arm out of Tess' hands, brushed past my father and I, and walked right out the front door. My father asked if it was true, Tess said yes and then he grabbed my arm again and dragged me out of there. Jo said Tess collapsed after that and cried on the floor for a long time before going home. Jo said her dad didn't come home that night, but he came back the morning Tess died and they were fighting. I—"

Danny took a breath.

"I came over that morning and I heard them fighting, it was bad. Jo and I stayed outside because we didn't want to hear it. Rico came over and played with us too, that's when we went in for the water guns..."

"So, was the baby your father's? You think Chief Masterson killed her?"

"Yes, I think the baby was his. I think Chief strangled her and was in the middle of staging it to look like she hung herself when we found her and cut her down. When he asked us what we had done I panicked, not realizing that he had probably killed her, and I just thought that he was thinking Jo had killed her...so I said I did it. I believe Chief changed his original plan and used me as the murderer as a way to get back at my father."

Lacey was shocked, how could it not be true, I mean what mother would commit suicide knowing it would be her own children that would find her?

"So, what happened after?"

"I was convicted, and Chief resigned and took an officer position in Caldwell, a few towns over. He moved there with Jo so she had to stop visiting me. She would still write to me for a while, but once she found drugs and alcohol, that stopped. Last year, Chief was trying to break up a drug deal that Jo was involved in and he was shot and killed. Jo had to be committed for a while after that, she felt responsible. The facility found her the place she's living in now over in Hillside."

"So, you're not going to try to reverse your conviction?"

"No, I have no proof. Chief Masterson is dead. Plus the town is ready to move on, I want to move forward too, not go back there again."

"But once everyone knows the truth you'd be free."

"I don't want my father to have to go through it again. When Tess died, he knew he had lost the love of his life, a child, and me. He threw himself into work and has only recently added me back into his life. I'm trying to keep that, it's all I have. I think at first he saw me as weak for sacrificing myself the way I did, but maybe he's seeing it differently now? More like loyalty? I dunno."

"Danny you need to talk to him. He should know how you feel."

"He doesn't care, and what if I'm wrong? Maybe someone else killed Tess. This is just my theory."

"Who else could have killed Tess?"

"My father."

"Your father?!" Lacey was surprised to hear Danny say that, "Why—"

"Lacey, Daniel."

Danny and Lacey were startled by the sound of Danny's father, he was standing in the front doorway.

"Sir—" Danny scrambled up to greet him.

"It seems you're both having a private conversation, I don't want to impose. Daniel, I'd like to speak with you."

Danny walked out with his father, throwing Lacey a nervous glance.

"Daniel, I see you finally have company. You must trust her."

"Yes sir, I do." Danny said honestly.

"This seems to be progressing, what are your intentions?"

"Lacey and I are—we're just coworkers, friends."

"Well you haven't had the best luck with friends, have you? No. I suggest you rethink your focus."

"We were just talking, she's leaving tonight. She'll be back for work on time next week. I'm focused."

"Is that so? I'll remind you that you're on borrowed property here, Daniel. You'll lose this place if I feel you're placing your family, or my business in jeopardy. Understand?"

Danny looked down, not wanting to challenge him. He loved this place.

Danny nodded.

"Good, that's settled."

Vikram headed back toward the main house. Danny just stood and watched him walk. He was terrified of him.

Danny walked back in, his face tight, shoulders tense.

"I'm sorry Lacey, I think it's time for you to go." Danny said sadly.

"Danny, what did he say to you? Did he hear us talking?"

Lacey was concerned at Danny's total change in demeanor.

"I don't know, but like I said before, you're the only one who has ever been in here. He knows I must feel differently about you."

"So you think he's assuming you're giving me a history lesson?"

"Yes. He doesn't like it, but I told him we're just friends—"

Lacey looked down, remembering their last conversation about their relationship. She stood up and walked over to Danny, pulling him in for a hug.

"I won't say anything about today, Danny. If you want this to stay a secret then I'll support you. Thank you for opening up to me."

Danny pulled her tighter, completely vulnerable and forever thankful he finally had someone he could talk to, that he could trust.

"Please come back, Lacey? After Regina's service."

Danny felt like he was being selfish again, this wasn't the plan. She should go home and stay there. Lacey pulled back and looked at him.

"We've got a lot of work to do, I'll be back, I promise. I should probably go, but are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Danny, you have to go apologize to Cole."

"I know, I know."

"I mean it, that was bullshit."

"I will, I know."

"Bye."

"Have a safe flight."

Danny walked her to her Tahoe and watched as she drove off. Danny's father standing by the front gate. He nodded as she drove out, looking back toward Danny. Danny went back inside.


	15. Chapter 14

Lacey called Danny from the airport to make sure he knew that they made it. She called him again when they landed in Seattle.

She realized after talking to him today that she hadn't communicated with him at all the night before. She knew she'd have to do better. It had been a long time since she had to worry about this sort of friendship.

They weren't together, but they certainly were not apart either. Lacey wasn't lying, she needed more time. Maybe they shouldn't have slept together this soon, but their connection was not like any other she had ever had. It was time, and it felt right, so they went for it.

The next day, Danny woke up early to work out. He had missed his workout the day before and he felt like garbage all day. Today he went into town to use the gym instead of using his own equipment. He knew Cole would be there, and he promised Lacey he would apologize.

Danny spied Cole's Wrangler in the parking lot and pulled in. As he entered the gym he found Cole completing bench presses. Danny walked over and took over as his spotter.

Cole had already extended up and saw an upside down Danny appear above him. Danny was ready and grabbed the barbell from Cole when his surprise set in.

"Jesus Danny!"

Cole sat up, irritated, staring at Danny. Danny winced when he saw Cole's black eye.

"Yeah, it's bad. What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

"I'm here to work out, Danny."

"Okay, we'll work out first, how much longer you got?"

"I don't know, maybe an hour?"

Danny moved to the kettlebells and started lifting. Cole laid back down and waived over his original spotter, getting back to his bench presses. He did want to talk to Danny, but he wasn't going to make this apology easy for him.

Once he was warmed up Danny worked on his back and core before cardio. Cole had been throwing the medicine balls back and forth with his usual gym partners when he decided it was enough.

"Thanks guys, see ya tomorrow." Cole went straight into the showers, not caring to look for Danny.

Danny had watched him the whole time, stopping his run to get changed when Cole did. Cole finished and headed to his Jeep.

"Cole man, please wait." Danny jogged after him.

Cole turned around, the sunrise revealing the different shades of purple around Cole's eye. Danny felt like shit.

"Okay, Danny. What's up?"

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Are you the one here to apologize, or did Lacey make you?"

Danny smiled, "Both. I mean it though, you didn't deserve any of that. You've always been my friend and I'm sorry."

Cole looked down, thinking about their fight.

"I'm sorry too. It wasn't fair for me to keep pushing you, but I was breaking down, you know? I thought my life was over."

"I should have been there for you this time, I'll do better. I promise. You look like shit by the way."

"Oh yeah, thanks for that! You're terrifying Danny, seriously, I never want to be on your bad side again."

"You were never on my bad side, man. Now you know my only weakness."

"I do, and I will also never use Lacey against you ever again."

Danny nodded, raising his eyebrows.

"Speaking of Lacey, things have changed..."

Danny alluded to a shift in his relationship with Lacey.

"Are you two together now?"

"Not exactly."

"WAIT. Are you telling me you finally got it in?!"

"You're such a gentleman about it, Cole."

"HOLY SHIT DUDE! That's awesome! You're like 40 years old, it's about fucking time!"

"Okay, I'm not that old. There are other guys my age that are still virgins."

"Doug and Rico don't count, Danny."

"Ouch! Don't be a dick, man. Speaking of Doug, I owe him a window."

"You don't owe that asshole anything."

"Lacey said I had to."

"And so it begins..."

Cole made a whip motion, complete with sound effects.

"Dude."

"Anyway—you, Lacey...how'd everything go?" Cole asked, fishing for details of Danny and Lacey's rendezvous.

"You know I'll never tell, but I have no regrets. I love her."

"Yeah, I know. Lacey's awesome, I'm happy for you, Danny. So, you're not a couple?"

"She said she needs more time."

Cole's eyes widened, he brought his fist up to cover his mouth.

"Oh my god Danny, was that before or after?!" Cole belly laughed hard.

"Oh fuck you!" Danny pushed him hard, Cole still laughing.

"Cole, we're coworkers, my past is a dump, there's a lot to work out. I understand where she's coming from, you know? It's a major decision to take on all of this." Danny waived his arms all around himself.

Cole rolled his eyes, "Are you done?"

Danny smiled.

"Where is Lacey now? Back home?"

"In Seattle, yeah. She arrived last night." Danny was uneasy.

"What's wrong, dude?"

"I'm just not sure she's coming back." Danny looked down.

"What did she say about it?" Cole tossed his hands to the air, as if the answer were obvious.

"She said she'd be back."

"Then have faith my friend, she loves you too."

Danny swallowed hard. He hoped it was enough.

"Are you done with Dawn and Roxanne then?"

"Oh yes, there is no comparison here. Lacey has my heart."

"So you're just going to have a physical relationship with her? That's different."

"I mean, I wouldn't say that, but I guess that's what it is right now. I don't know man, I'm new at all of this."

"Were you safe about it?"

Danny brought his hand up through his hair, he shook his head no. "No, and I've been thinking about that non-stop. What about you and Regina?"

"Nope and you need to talk to Lacey about that shit. As much as I'd love to see little Danny's running around Green Grove, none of us are ready for all of that."

"Oh my god." Danny hadn't really even thought about that part.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you, do you know why they questioned Archie? How'd he get involved in this?"

Danny nodded and looked at Cole, "Yeah, I found out that he's been sleeping with Regina for the last three years, the whole time he dated Lacey. He even flew into New York last week and met up with her, so I thought maybe he was involved."

Cole let his head drop.

"I'm sorry man, about it all. Cole, are we cool?"

Cole patted Danny on the belly, "Yeah man, we're cool. Hey, I'll see you around?"

"Thanks, I'll see you."

Cole jumped in his Jeep and drove off.

Danny decided he would work today, prepare some lists of staple items for the next several renovations and schedule the electricians to rewire the town hall.

He was determined to show Lacey and his family that he was in charge and the right lead developer for this project. He wasn't going to let them fall behind.

On his way back toward home, he called up one of his contractors and requested they go measure Doug's tow lot for a new window and replace it.

Danny took a long shower before getting ready for work. He dressed back into his pajamas and set his work up in his living room on his laptop instead of heading into town.

Later that afternoon, Danny's phone lit up, and he lunged for it, fumbling to accept the call.

"Hi Lacey, hey, hi..."

"Hey, Danny." Lacey said quietly.

"Hey, so how was the service? You okay?"

"It was exhausting. I've never cried so much. I had to explain what happened at least forty five times. I'm so sorry I ever dragged information out of you like I did. I see now."

"Aww, I'm sorry Lace—it's so hard, I know."

"Danny I need a huge favor."

"Anything. What can I do?"

"I need a new place to live."

"Okay, where?" Danny wanted to be clear about what she wanted.

"In or around Green Grove. I can't go back to Jo's place. I don't want to think about my Regina memories, that house...all of it."

"I understand, what are you looking for?"

"You know me, Danny."

"I mean, I guess. But I need some more info, what's your budget? Are you looking for like a long term place?"

Danny tried to sound neutral, but he wanted her to stay in New York with him forever.

"I don't know, I'm already overwhelmed."

"Okay, what if I set you up at Sterling for a while until you have time to check out places? Once you pick, Cole and Rico and I will move your stuff—"

"No, no more ridiculous hotel stays. I really appreciated it, but it's too much. I'm uncomfortable with that. Please just pick something for me? My budget is around, $1,400 per month I guess?"

"Okay, I'll look around. How long would you be renting it for?" He tried not to sound obvious.

"Danny..."

"They're going to want to know, I—"

"I don't know."

"Okay." Danny was supremely disappointed.

"Jo already knows I'm not returning to her house. She's letting me keep my stuff there until I find another place."

"Stay with me when you come back."

"Your father is not going to be okay with that." Lacey emphasized.

"He needs you back at work Monday, we both do. I'm honestly not sure I can get a place set up for you before then."

"Danny, I'm not ready for that..."

"Listen, I'm not saying we move in together, it's just a place to crash. I hear what you're saying though, so what about Cole's place? Just until I can find you something else."

"You're offering for me to room with Cole without talking to him first? You must have made up?"

"We did. Cole's place is huge, he has extra rooms. Would you be comfortable there?"

"Yes, Cole's sweet, I'm sure it would be fine."

"Cool, okay then I'll talk to him and get you set there for now, and then I'll find you something. When are you coming back home?"

Lacey smiled to herself as Danny mentioned Green Grove as her home too.

"The day after tomorrow. Thanks, Desai."

"Friday? Send me your itinerary, I'll pick you up."

"Okay, talk to you soon, bye Danny."

"Bye."

Fuck. Danny called Cole immediately.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"Hey man, listen. I need um, like the biggest favor ever."

Danny panicked, what if Cole said no?

"Yikes, relax man, what do you need?"

"Can Lacey stay with you when she comes back Friday?"

"Like, roommates? I mean, Jesus..."

"She won't go back to Jo's and I can't find her another place that fast."

"Danny, I just—what about a hotel? The Moio's?"

"So you're saying no."

"I'm not sure what to say, honestly, I'm terrified."

"Why?"

"Well, one: I've never had a roommate, two: Lacey is female, three: I only have one bathroom and four: she's your girlfriend! I don't want to get punched in the face again Danny..."

Danny laughed.

"Cole, first of all: Lacey is a person, second: she's not high maintenance, third: she's not my girlfriend and fourth: we both trust you. She also already turned down my hotel offer. Please help me."

"What about your new...status? Am I going to be like, needing ear plugs?"

"We'll keep that elsewhere."

"Friday?"

"Yes. I'll get her everything she needs, I just need a room."

"Yeah, okay, fine. Of course Danny, it's no problem."

"Cole, you're a real one. I'll be ordering shit and sending it over, Okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm home. Later."

Danny was so relieved. He quickly called around to have the most luxurious bed and linens delivered, along with a complete bed set to hold all of her things.

He stopped by the building supply store and selected a large area rug and curtains, along with a new light fixture and paint supplies.

On his way over to Cole's to begin set up, he stopped by the florist to order a few plants to be delivered on Friday. He purposely chose potted perennials, succulents and other indoor plants instead of cut flowers so they wouldn't die.

Danny arrived at Cole's dragging in the painting supplies.

"Hey man, which room are you wanting Lacey to take?"

Cole led Danny to the large bedroom down the hall from the kitchen on the first floor. It was the furthest room from Cole's bedroom, and he wasn't going to take any chances.

"So, you're painting? I thought you said she wasn't high maintenance."

"Yes, but I never said that I wasn't high maintenance." Danny scolded him, "Gimme a hand with the rest?"

"The rest?"

Cole followed Danny to find the large carpet and other pieces Danny got for her new room.

"The bedroom set is being delivered tomorrow, is it cool if I paint tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll help. How'd you fit this rug in your Jag, you're crazy."

Cole and Danny were similar in that they were both meticulous about taking care of themselves physically as well as keeping their personal spaces clean.

They moved everything out of the bedroom and into the small den next door. Danny dusted and swept the whole room and asked Cole to cut the power so he could install the new modern light fixture.

Danny had selected a dusty lavender/slate gray wall color and bright white paint for the trim. The colors were soft and neutral, but not super feminine. Cole helped him roll the walls and paint the trim too.

The area rug was a very modern gray and white abstract print he thought Lacey would really like. She really loved exposed wood, so Danny picked a dark bamboo bedroom set to be delivered the next day along with a cozy new mattress, pillows and blankets.

"This is killer man, she'll love this. I forget how talented you are with all this stuff."

"Thanks, I also got her a noise machine, phone charger, laundry basket, and her own bath towels and stuff. I have plants being delivered on Friday, what else am I forgetting?"

"Relax man, she'll be drained from the flight, it won't really matter."

"Food! Yes, I'll go shopping for you guys tomorrow."

"Dude, chill. She asked for your help, not to kill yourself trying to impress her."

"I'm not trying to impress her, it just needs to be perfect." Danny realized how crazy he was sounding, "Yeah, okay, you're right, I'll reel it in."

"I'll stock up on food, you worry about more permanent housing for Lacey, okay?"

Cole patted Danny's back.

Danny nodded, "Okay, well I guess that's it for now, gym tomorrow?"

"You bet."

Danny took off and headed back home. As Danny pulled up to his cottage, he spied his father sitting in the garden.

"Hey Pop." Danny said brightly.

"Daniel." Vikram nodded to Danny, "You sound happy."

"Just motivated, sir. A lot to do this week at work, I'm ready to go." Danny stated, in a rare moment of confidence.

Vikram would never allow Danny to forget where he came from, however.

"Yes, well, Tara and I have been thinking. Perhaps we have all we need from Lacey Porter for these projects."

Danny's heart started racing, he swallowed hard.

Danny took a step closer, "Sir?"

"We have the plans for the first four developments, plus the formula for any future buildings. As far as Miss Porter is concerned, that's all we've asked of her."

"You're letting her go?"

Danny stood tall and folded his arms across his chest, doing his best to stay respectful as his emotions began boiling over.

"Yes." Vikram said bluntly.

"Sir with all due respect, Lacey's my partner. Her knowledge, natural creativity and passion for renovating Green Grove cannot be replicated. She is an asset to Desai Developments."

Vikram stared at Danny, hand on his chin in contemplation.

"I'm not convinced her passion is for renovating Green Grove. Yourself and Miss Porter are just coworkers, no?"

"Yes sir." Danny answered strongly, not yet wanting to show his father that he was absolutely crushing him.

"Then you understand this is just business, Daniel. After what she has been through here, I'm sure she'll be happy to return home and move on with her life."

Danny nodded, "Understood, but—"

"Excellent, I'm glad we agree. We'll keep Lacey through the ribbon cutting for the town hall, then I'll have you tell her we will no longer be requiring her services."

"You'd like me to tell her, sir?"

"You're partners, it would only be fitting. This is her first freelance gig, she's going to have to get used to the ending."

Vikram grinned, knowing this burden would wear on Danny for weeks.

"Sir, Lacey would be a good fit as our permanent architect. There's no discussion of retaining her permanently?" Danny tried.

"No."

"Pop, I could afford to retain her..."

"That does not make good business sense. I'm concerned about your offer so I will ask you only once more, Daniel—you and Miss Porter are simply coworkers?"

Danny hesitated, something he tried never to do in front of his father. Vikram picked up on his silence and stood up abruptly.

Danny stayed firmly in place, absolutely terrified of his father, but finding strength in trying to fight for the things he couldn't live without.

"Sir I—"

Danny searched for the words he could say to his father to make him understand.

"Daniel?" Vikram's voice rising.

"She's mine." Danny said sharply, staring directly at his father.

"What did you say?" Vikram took a step toward Danny.

"She's mine." Danny didn't budge.

"I see. You've been untruthful with me."

"No sir." Danny corrected him.

"Ahh, so your feelings are not reciprocated. That makes more sense." Vikram nodded.

Danny shook his head no, correcting Vikram again.

"I believe she does feel the same way. She just won't allow it. She doesn't want to let you down, sir. I know what that's like."

Danny had never discussed his feelings with his father before. When it came to Lacey, he was finding it difficult to filter himself.

"It's always been obvious that Lacey has more self control than you do, Daniel. I expect that her release from this position may free her up then. Perhaps you'll find what you're after when she has no more excuses, then again, perhaps not."

Vikram turned to head back to the main house.

"Am I a partner here?" Danny asked boldly.

Vikram turned back toward Danny slowly.

"Excuse me?"

Danny walked forward, staring into his father's eyes.

"Am I a partner here?" Danny asked again, "Because if I'm not part of your future, I'd like to know right now."

"That depends, Daniel. Where are your priorities? Your loyalties? Whom are you protecting? Your family, or your— possessions...as it were?"

"I can protect both, I want them to be the same." Danny did not break eye contact.

Vikram turned around again, walking away from Danny.

"What are you afraid of, Pop? Have you never thought that I could some day fall in love? Can our family never expand?" Danny didn't stop, "What happens when you all pass, I'm supposed to do this all on my own or does everything have to stop? I thought this was our empire, what am I working so hard for here?"

Danny had followed his father and stepped around in front of him to make him stop walking.

"Pop, my focus is on securing the future. You started this, sacrificed everything to gain the respect you have today."

"Yes, and then you singlehandedly destroyed a decade of work with some false admission." Vikram scowled at him.

"I was eleven! I can't go back and change it. It's over and I have paid for what I've done. I'm here now, Pop. I want to move forward, with Desai Developments—and with Lacey."

"How much does she know?"

Danny was careful not to disclose that she knew everything plus part of his own theory that Vikram could have killed Tess.

"You don't trust me? Lacey knows everything about me."

Danny hoped that was enough of a description for his father.

"She has two weeks left, Daniel." Vikram pushed past Danny and climbed the back stairs.

Two weeks. Danny shuffled to his cottage. He'd gotten so close this time. Letting little bits of his will leak out to his father with nothing in return. Now he'd lose Lacey. It was always one step forward before the arms of Danny's past would drag him several steps back.

Maybe his father was right, if Lacey was released from this project, would she have anymore objections to a relationship with him? Danny felt that when the time came, maybe she wouldn't see that she had anything to stay for.

The next morning was a blur. Danny was determined to find Lacey a space, even after the upsetting news from his father. He already knew he wasn't going to tell Lacey about the time she had left on the project.

He thought that maybe he'd be able to sway his father into keeping her longer, or maybe he could convince her to freelance from Green Grove since she was so close to the city. Either way, he knew that if he told her now, she wouldn't come back.

Danny had spent a lot of time calling around inquiring about different rentals for Lacey. Most of them were simply not good enough or were out of her budget.

Danny's cottage was not truly his. The whole property belonged to the Desai estate which was currently managed by Nan, Vikram and Tara. It was understood that Danny would live there, but he knew that at any time he could be asked to leave. With this always weighing on him, Danny had thought a lot about where he would go if he ever had to bail.

Cole and Rico were options, as was a hotel, but Danny had always kept his eye on local real estate as well, thinking if he ever found a place that made sense he'd take it. Maybe there was something for sale now that he could grab and rent to Lacey.

After pouring over several residential real estate websites, Danny knew it was time to think outside the box. He called up one of the other developers in town to see what was currently under development.

"Jack Taylor."

"Hey Jack, Danny Desai."

"Okay. What can I do for you, Danny?"

"I'm looking for something. I have an investor interested in something new, I thought maybe you'd know what still needs funding out there,"

"Commercial or residential?"

"Ideally both, but residential is the bottom line."

"This better be a real lead Danny, don't waste my fucking time."

"Jack, do you know of anything?"

"There's a space, it's the old mill building downtown near McNally Park."

"The mill building..."

"It was converted into that microbrewery, but they went under."

"How's it zoned?"

"It's commercial and residential, the former owner actually closed off 1500 square feet at one end and made an apartment. The workspace itself is 3000 square feet and has a loft that runs the length of the building. It's essentially two floors."

"4500 square feet. How much?"

"Why don't you take a look at it first, then we'll talk price. I'm not wasting my time kid—"

"Can I see it today?"

"Yeah, I can be there in an hour."

"Okay, thanks Jack I'll meet you there."

Danny knew the only reason Jack agreed to meet Danny was because the Desai name equals money. He dressed in a suit, pulled his hair back and took off toward downtown.

Danny parked near McNally Park and walked over the bridge. He stopped to view the outside of the old mill building. Danny could see the roof was brand new, the building itself was well cared for on the outside, the entire structure made of brick and wooden beams. Lacey would love it.

Danny looked around at the surrounding land and buildings. There was a commercial building to the left that currently served as a music supply store. To the right was McNally Park. Between the mill building and the park ran a stream. On the front side of the building was parking and Main Street, the back side was woods that lead into the back of McNally Park.

It was a peaceful location for downtown. He could easily get a fence around it, a gate. Danny wondered what the inside looked like, and how much work would be needed to get it in shape to move Lacey in.

Danny spied Jack's truck zoom down Main Street. He continued over the bridge and around toward the building. Jack jumped out of the truck, leather folder in hand.

"Danny." Jack greeted him, shaking his hand.

"How long was the brewery here?" Danny never recalled a brewery even being here.

"They acquired the space at the end of last year and did a bunch of upgrades to the building, new roof, new wiring. They started production in January and went down about a month ago."

Jack unlocked the entrance and let Danny go in first. He turned the lights on, revealing the large commercial space. There was machinery everywhere, Danny focused on the building itself. The mill windows were new, kept in the old mill style. All of the exposed wood had copper and iron connections, it was breathtaking.

Jack lead Danny upstairs to the loft space, "This could be storage, more workspace or more living space."

Danny had bigger ideas.

"There is an entrance to the apartment from the loft and the bottom floor of the commercial side, there's also an entrance from the street, near the parking."

Jack lead Danny into the apartment. It was basic, lots of room. There were two floors, two bedrooms, one bathroom on each.

"Who's your buyer?" Jack asked firmly, not wanting to waste anymore time with Danny.

"Jack, how much are you selling it for?" Danny wasn't new to this.

"1.9 as is with the equipment."

The equipment was all solid copper, Danny knew if he couldn't get another brewery to buy it he'd make money back on scrapping it.

"1.2 all cash, close in two weeks, tops." Was Danny's counter.

Jack laughed, "C'mon Danny, that's way low."

"Okay Jack, thanks for your time."

Danny reached for his hand, he didn't do the same.

"Look, Danny, all cash?" Jack didn't want to lose the deal.

"Yes.

"I'll go 1.6 it hasn't even hit the market yet, that's a steal."

"That's not going to work, 1.2 is the max. All cash is rare for Green Grove, Jack. It's a fair deal."

"Who's the buyer Danny?"

"Sorry, that's not something I can disclose at this time. I don't want to waste anymore of your time, call me if you change your mind."

Danny walked back outside into the parking lot. The views of the park from the mill were gorgeous. Jack scooted out after him, locking up.

"C'mon Danny, not even a counter?"

"I gave you the final, you said you didn't want to waste time. I'm not here to haggle, I'm here to get this done."

Jack walked back to his truck and zoomed off. Danny continued back over the bridge, back to his car. The building was perfect, but would need major renovation before Lacey could move in. Danny knew that it was a good investment even if Lacey decided to move back to Seattle.

Danny stopped by his office to work for a couple of hours. He scheduled for the town hall finishes on the interior to be completed next week, with the outside finishes to be completed just before the ribbon cutting.

Around 4 pm Danny called it a day and headed out of the office. Waiting by his car was Jack Taylor.

"Hello Jack, nice to see you."

"Danny, turns out the mill will have to be connected to the public water system."

"Did you price it out?" Danny's head started compiling numbers immediately.

"Around $100k I believe."

"No, that's not right. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure."

Danny knew why Jack was here. He tried to list the property but got pushback from the city due to the property not being up to code. Jack needed his help.

Danny walked with Jack to the town hall. He grabbed his foreman and building inspector, Dave, as they went into the zoning office.

"Hi Danny! What can I do for you?"

Danny leaned on the counter, full flirt activated.

"Hey Becca, I need the maps for 115 Main, if you would be so kind?"

"Sure thing!" Becca scrambled to locate the records, "Here you are." She beamed at Danny.

Danny smiled back politely, "Thanks, I'll bring them right back."

The three of them walked back outside to the visitors table and spread out the map.

"So what's up Danny?" Danny's inspector asked him.

"This property needs to be connected to city water. I need a price."

Dave looked the map over, asking for the map of the property next door and the map of McNally Park.

"It's a tough job Danny. You can't dig through the park, it's protected. You'd have to come through the street, right down Main Street."

Jack was visibly upset about the news. He threw his hands up in the air. Jack was more of a glorified realtor-slash-house flipper than a developer. He had no experience with infrastructure. To Jack, this was a nightmare.

"Now wait, calm down Jack. Dave, when are we due to have the mains replaced?"

"It's next summer Danny, but this building needs to be upgraded now in order for anyone to live here."

"There's no other solution?" Danny asked him.

"The sewer lines are being done next week, we could do both at the same time and then tie in this property. The problem is the money. It'll be at least $500k to add in the water too. It's not in the budget this year."

The town planner happened to come out of his office just then and saw their impromptu meeting in the hallway.

"Well hey, what's all this then?"

"Hello sir." Danny shook his hand, "The mill needs to be connected to city water, can we get the water lines done this year?"

"We don't have the money this year."

"It would cost less overall if we only had to complete opening up the street once." Danny offered as a rebuttal.

"I agree with you Danny, but there is no room in the budget. We'd have to get a loan, and that's not something the town is interested in starting."

"Understood, how much is budgeted for the waterlines next year?"

"300k." The planner advised.

"So, if a developer could get it done this year for 250k interest free, would the town accept and pay them back next year? The town would make 50k, have no risk, and be able to collect higher taxes sooner on this commercial building that can't be sold until its repaired."

Jack just stood there in awe, watching Danny work through this issue.

"We would be amenable to that."

"Dave?" Danny was asking if he could get it done.

"Okay Danny, we can do it."

Danny shook the town planner's hand, and Dave's hand.

"I'll send over a proposal for you both tomorrow." Danny promised.

Dave went back to his job site, leaving Jack and Danny alone together. Danny rolled up the maps carefully.

"Danny, thanks for your help. That was amazing to watch."

"1.2?"

"You have a deal." Jack shook Danny's hand, "I'll send over the paperwork."

Danny went back into the zoning office to return the maps. Becca was getting ready to leave.

"Here you are, thanks for letting me borrow them." Danny said sincerely.

"Of course, no problem!" Becca blushed as she quickly went to file them.

Danny turned to leave.

"Um, Danny?" Becca asked him.

Danny spun back around, had he forgotten something?

"Are you..." Danny could see she was nervous, she bailed quickly, "...going to need those maps again?" She was going to ask him out.

Danny was polite, "I won't need those again, thank you." Becca just nodded, looking down.

"Hey, Becca, thanks for your help. Have a good weekend, okay?"

"Thanks Danny, you too." Becca waived as Danny left.

Danny hadn't had anyone from town ask him out before. He certainly received offers when he was out of town, and knew there were people in town that were attracted to him, but this was the first time someone from town was brave enough to [almost] ask him out. Danny took this as a good sign, he was making progress.

Danny headed home, thrilled about the mill building and was excited to get started on renovating it for Lacey.

Danny's text alert sounded, it was Lacey. She sent him her itinerary for tomorrow. Danny glanced at it before his phone started ringing.

"Hey Lacey." Danny said cheerfully.

"Hey! I sent you my itinerary, I should be at the airport in Green Grove around 6 pm tomorrow."

"Ouch, I saw you have to get to the airport around 5 am?"

"Yeah, there were no more direct flights, I'll have to stop twice."

"Ugh, that sucks. I'll be there, I can't wait to see you."

"You too! I'm ready to get back to work!" Lacey sang happily.

Danny felt sick thinking about having to let her go in two weeks, another secret he'd have to keep from her.

"See you tomorrow, Lace."

"Bye Danny!"

"I'm sorry Lacey." Danny said after the call ended.

—

Friday morning Danny met Cole at the gym to work out together. Cole had been asking Danny to give bench presses a try. This wasn't really Danny's thing.

Cole often did power lifting, but Danny was more into agility and flexibility. Danny was ridiculously strong, but also nimble, which Cole was not.

Danny incorporated full body strength training and lots of cardio into his daily routine. He built himself for endurance, like a pro fighter. Sometimes Cole would forget cardio entirely for days, opting to run around town when he'd finally remember.

Danny promised he would try the bench presses if Cole could go forty five minutes on the treadmill with him. They warmed up for a few minutes before starting their run. Danny loved the feeling of his blood pumping and being able to breathe deep, he set his pace.

Cole struggled, a full speed setting down from Danny, but he didn't give up. After about 25 minutes the burning stopped and Cole finally found his groove.

Danny emphasized the cool down about 40 minutes in and they both safely brought their heart rates back into the normal rage.

Cole felt a burst of energy after.

"Holy shit Danny, you were right! I feel so much better."

Danny patted Cole on the back, psyching himself up for benching. One of the reasons he had stayed away from this was because he didn't trust anyone to spot for him. Cole being a great friend, he decided he felt safe enough to give it a try.

"Danny, I'm setting you up at 175, just to see where you are."

Danny positioned himself on the bench, strapping up the gloves Cole gave him. Danny pushed up to move the bar from its perch, steadying his arms before lowering them toward his chest. Once set, he pushed back up, and easily repeated for three reps.

"You're definitely over 175 here Danny. Let me reset for 225."

Danny repeated this set fairly easily. Cole nudged him up until he was at 240lbs. This seemed to be where Danny would break his silence a bit and struggle through the last set. It was a strange experience for Danny to see a limitation in his workout. He found that he liked pushing himself.

"Wow, Danny 240 at your weight is elite, you're so fucking strong."

"What are you at, man?" Danny asked, sitting back up, unstrapping the gloves.

"I'm at 260 now, I gained a bit more last week. I'm happy where I am."

Cole and Danny both weighed in at 145lbs, but Cole was much shorter and had more muscle mass. Danny was taller and solid all over.

"Yeah, me too. I don't want to get bigger, faster maybe. I want to keep up my energy, my endurance."

"Yep, you'll need it." Cole smiled, joking about Danny's new options for cardio.

Danny couldn't help but smile back, which was short lived as he thought about Lacey's potential exit.

"I'm just playing man, you okay?" Cole asked, noticing Danny's rapid change in attitude.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny deflected, standing and proceeding toward the lat machine.

Cole followed, "What's up?"

"There's just a lot going on, trying to keep it all together."

"Let's have a night out, with Lacey of course. We'll go dance, just get out of here."

"Yeah, sounds good to me, I'll see what Lacey thinks when she's back tonight."

"Cool, what time is she coming in?"

"I'm picking her up around 6."

Cole hopped up next to Danny onto the pull-up bar, working on hanging core exercises.

They stayed another thirty minutes before Danny decided it was time to get ready for Lacey's arrival.

"Hey, later man, I'm heading out." Danny gave Cole a hug.

"Hey, hold up, I've got a key for Lacey."

Cole ran over to his locker and pulled out the spare key to his place.

"Cool, thanks. Okay if I stop by to meet the florist?"

"Of course, you and Lacey can be there any time."

Danny met the florist, arranging the plants around Lacey's room and throughout Cole's house. He drove back to his place to shower and change. Danny kept his outfit casual, jeans and a T-shirt.

He threw together an overnight bag just so he could be prepared to be spontaneous. Danny chuckled at himself, his love for details only matched in intensity by Lacey's.

He threw his bag in his car and headed back to the florist.

"Oh, hello Mr. Desai! Is everything okay?" The florist asked him.

"Beautiful, yes, thank you. I'm back for a bouquet if it's possible."

"Of course, anything for you! What are you looking for?"

"Antique roses? All of the colors...maybe a dozen? Whatever you think will look nice."

The florist walked around grabbing roses and assembling quickly, "For someone special?"

"A friend actually, but yes, special all the same." Danny said softly.

"There, how's that?" The florist held up the bouquet.

Danny had been fussing with the greenery near the entrance and spun around to see, "That's lovely, thank you."

Danny paid for the bouquet and headed off to the airport to pick up Lacey. He was early and sat to people-watch for about an hour before Lacey's flight had been announced.

Danny stood as people began flooding out of the terminal exit. He was nervous that Lacey had decided to stay in Seattle.

Of all the things racing through his mind, it was Cole's rational support that stuck out the most. He was so thankful for him. He kept repeating to himself that Lacey said she was coming back, so he needed to have faith.

He saw her first, his eyes lighting up. Lacey searched the crowd and finally connected with him. She was happy to see him, Danny smiled and looked down, trying to control the intensity of their reunion. He rocked on his feet and looked back up at her as she made her way over to him.

"Danny!" Lacey smiled as she walked faster toward him.

She dropped her bag and gave him a big hug. Danny squeezed her tightly, inhaling her beautiful scent.

"Hey Lacey, welcome back! I've missed you." Danny said lovingly. He handed the flowers to her.

"Aww, Danny, these are beautiful, thank you!"

Danny picked up her bag, "Do you have more bags?"

"Yes, two more. Mom and I went shopping."

Lacey smiled happily. Danny missed seeing that so much. They walked over to baggage claim and wrestled Lacey's bags off the belt.

"So, Cole's place, right?" Lacey said, biting her lip anxiously.

"Yes. Only for a little while. I tried to make it comfortable for you, I hope you like it."

"I'm sure you went crazy, as usual." Lacey jabbed at him.

"Cole was pretty good about keeping me grounded this time." Danny laughed, "Still wish you'd stay with me."

Danny lead them to his car. He loaded in the bags, turning to face Lacey.

"They all fit, no problem."

Danny smiled at her. Lacey thought his smile was so sexy. She leaned up to kiss him, Danny accepting and kissing her softly, sweetly.

Lacey pulled away smiling, "I missed you." She admitted happily.

Danny loved her dimples, her smile was radiant, "So much." He agreed.

They both hopped in Danny's car. Danny reached over and grabbed her seatbelt before Lacey could and buckled it for her.

"Thank you." Lacey giggled at his silly side.

"So where did your car end up?" Danny asked.

"It's at the hotel. It was cheaper than leaving it at the airport."

"Right, okay well I'll have my drivers get it tonight and drop it at Cole's so you'll have it."

"I can just get it tomorrow Danny, you don't need to do that."

Danny shook his head, "It's nothing. It'll make me feel better that you have a way to leave Cole's place tonight if you need to."

Lacey nodded, she let it go.

"So, you worked this week?"

Danny switched back into professional mode to address her.

"Yeah, the town hall is wired. They have the granite ready to go up on the exterior Monday morning. We're on schedule."

"Nice Desai, I'm ready to get started with the Fire Station to be honest, there's so much more detail needed to make sure it is optimally functional."

Danny was quiet, she wouldn't be a part of those renovations and he didn't want to tell her yet.

"Oh, the sewer lines and the water lines are both being completed this summer. I'm giving the town a loan so they only have to open up the road one time and to connect a few buildings not on city water yet. It'll make next summer relatively construction-free."

"You're giving the town the loan?"

"Yeah, they don't have the budget to do both now, but both really need be completed now." Danny acted like it was not a big deal.

"Danny, that upgrade has got to be close to $300K right? I mean—"

"Look, it's interest free, they'll pay me back when they have next year's budget in place. It was already expensed out, it's a smart investment."

Lacey wondered how much money Danny actually had. "That's amazing Danny." She was too tired to push her inquiry.

They pulled into Cole's place a bit before 8 pm. Lacey was exhausted. Danny ran to grab her bags as Lacey stepped out and toward the front door slowly. She felt awkward just going in, so she waited for Danny. Cole beat them both and opened the door, walking out to hug Lacey.

"Welcome home!" Cole said warmly.

"Thanks, Cole. I appreciate your help more than I can say."

"It's nothing, c'mon in! Danny has your key, come as you please."

Cole grabbed one of the bags from Danny and allowed them both to go in ahead of him.

Lacey had never been inside Cole's house. She noted it smelled like citrus and chemicals, like it had been recently cleaned. Cole liked neutrals, as did Lacey. Most of his decorations were simple and contemporary.

"Lacey, Danny can show you to your room, it's off the kitchen over there." Cole pointed. "I'm going to make us some drinks, and put these in some water?" He leaned to take Lacey's roses.

"Thanks, yes."

Danny took Lacey's hand and led her down the hall. Lacey opened the door to the bedroom, spotting all the plants first.

"Oh my gosh! Danny, you did all this? It's beautiful!" Lacey loved it, she could see herself being comfortable here.

"I'm so happy you like it." Danny said softly.

"I love it! You're so awesome." She fell back onto the bed, "It's so comfortable, wow, this bed is—this must have cost a ton."

"A bed is necessary, it is what it is." Danny folded his arms, he was uncomfortable talking about money.

"Drinks are ready!" Cole shouted from the kitchen.

Danny helped pull Lacey back out of bed and out to join Cole for refreshments.

"So, Lacey, I've made us grapefruit margaritas, but I also have wine so—" Cole handed a glass to Lacey.

"Oh wow, this looks dangerous." She accepted and took a sip.

"I was a bartender in college, it has served me well...on all these nights home alone." Cole joked, all of them laughing.

Cole handed Danny a glass of club soda.

"Let's toast!" They held their glasses up, "To new friends and to old friends, may you keep what connects us close to your heart!"

They all took a sip. Lacey placed her hand over her heart, "Cole, that was so sweet!"

Cole brought out some snacks and kept a pitcher of margaritas ready in the fridge. Lacey finished her first round and went in to pour a second.

"Danny, you want some?" Lacey held up the pitcher.

"No thanks, I don't drink."

"Oh wow, how did I not know that? You didn't drink when we went dancing?"

Danny shook his head no.

"Trust me Lacey, I've been trying for years to get him to let go, he won't do it."

"I'd never pressure you to have a drink Danny, but can I ask why? Do you have an issue with it?"

"Not exactly. I just like feeling in control of my body, my mind, my emotions and my ability to make quick decisions."

Lacey was already feeling her first drink, "Well okay then. Are you cool if other people around you drink?"

"Of course, it's no big deal."

"Have you ever had a drink?"

"Oh yes, definitely. Jo and I—um..." Danny trailed off, not wanting to get into these memories right now.

Lacey picked up on how uncomfortable he was.

Cole interjected, "The soccer game is on, shall we?" Cole motioned for them to head into the living room.

Cole laid on one couch, Danny and Lacey tucked themselves into the other couch, Lacey laying on top of Danny, resting her head on his chest as they watched the game together.

The game ended around 10 pm, and Cole rolled himself off the couch first. Lacey was asleep on Danny's chest. He leaned up gently and Lacey's eyes opened tentatively. She took a moment to blink through where she was.

"Well I'm calling it, I've gotta be at the gym at 4am tomorrow for drills. Glad you're back, Lacey."

"Thanks Cole, for everything."

Cole smiled at her, "No prob, roomie!"

Cole threw Danny a long stare as he headed for the stairs, reminding him that he promised there wouldn't be screaming later. Danny just nodded to him in acknowledgment as Lacey led Danny to her bedroom.

Lacey closed the door to her room and turned back toward Danny. Her stare intense and playful. She embraced him tightly, leaning up to kiss him. Danny smiled and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks for doing all this, Danny. It was way more than necessary." Lacey joked lightly.

"It is not." Danny shook his head, "To me, it's not enough. You deserve to have a nice place to yourself. I have looked at a couple of places, I'll get you out of here soon."

"Well, in the mean time..." Lacey leaned back in and kissed him. She slid her hands further around his waist, grabbing Danny's ass and pulling him closer. "Stay with me tonight?" Lacey whispered.

Danny hesitated, and she picked up on it immediately. He wasn't warm and curious as he had been their last time alone together. He leaned back slightly.

"Lacey, I—"

Lacey dropped her hands, "Oh. I'm sorry, you're—you're not into it?" Lacey looked at him quizzically, taking a step back.

"No, Lacey, I'm very—very much into it. It's just, I promised Cole that we wouldn't do anything here."

Lacey's face turned to surprise, "Oh, you told Cole that we've been together?"

"I mean, I would never disclose anything private between us, I promise you, but yeah, he is aware..."

"I see."

"When I told him you were coming here he was concerned about it. He's never had a roommate before, he just doesn't want a reason to feel awkward around you, that's all."

Lacey half rolled her eyes, "Yeah—OK, I get it." Lacey ran her hands through Danny's hair, dragged them down his back and rested her finger tips inside the edge of Danny's waistband. "So, how quiet can you be?" Lacey asked seductively.

Danny just stared at her, his body reacting to her rebellious attitude. Lacey smiled at him and started to pull his shirt up. She was serious?

"Lacey—" Danny held her hands.

"Really Danny? You're going to let him control you this way? Right now?"

"I promised."

"What else?" Lacey could feel there was more.

"We need—I, I need—to get tested."

"Tested. For what? What are you talking about, Danny?"

"I'm not trying to upset you, but after finding out about Archie and Regina and then Regina and, we'll, lots of other people...I'm nervous."

Lacey sat down on the edge of her bed, Danny followed and sat next to her. He was serious.

"You're talking about STD testing? Okay, I mean, we've already been together once. I am clean Danny, I get tested at every physical."

"Okay, well I'm new to all of this, I just want to be careful."

Lacey took a deep breath, she needed to support him. She was exhausted from her trip back to New York and her patience was wearing thin.

"I'm sorry Danny, of course you should get tested, it's okay. I'm so tired, I'm just grumpy."

Danny massaged her hands nervously, "Thanks. Um, and while we're talking about it, you're on birth control?"

Lacey nodded, "I should have made sure you knew everything before, that's my bad. Yeah, I am on the shot. I get one every three months. I got one before I came to New York and I need my next one in September. We're good, I don't mess around, I'm not ready for kids." Her eyes growing huge just thinking about it.

"Okay. So, this shot, does it have side effects? I mean, I'm happy to wear condoms if it means you can be healthier."

"It's not bad, it's better than remembering to take the pill every day. Honestly, I don't like condoms. If you'd like to use them anyway, I totally get it, and it's no big deal."

"Is it that much different?"

"It's just my preference, but you might like them, I can't answer that for you. I have them if you ever want to use them."

Danny nodded, "This was harder to talk about than I expected."

"Aww Danny, I'm sorry. It shouldn't be, I am just exhausted and missing you in every way." Lacey giggled, "I can wait, you do what you've gotta do to make sure you're healthy and feel right about it."

"What happens if you did end up becoming pregnant?"

"I'm not really sure, I am guessing we'd both freak out? It's hard to predict what we'd do next. I'm not ready for kids now, but I'm also not a teenager anymore. I mean, it wouldn't be the end of the world you know? Just, very unexpected."

Danny nodded, "Okay."

"Can I ask you a question now?" Lacey figured now was as good a time as any.

"Of course." Danny leaned back on his arms.

"I know you work for your father, but..." Lacey shook her head in disbelief.

He stared at her, waiting for the question.

"I'm trying to find a way to say it. You know I don't care about your money, right?"

Danny squinted at her, "What are you asking?"

"How can you afford to rent two penthouse suites at Sterling for two weeks, book the VIP lounge at Wellington, buy...all of this?!" Lacey threw her arms around at her new bedroom.

"Talking about money never goes well, Lacey."

"Try me. We've never talked about it."

Danny sat up straighter, dropped his head down.

"I don't care about the money, I'm just curious I guess. I work for your father too and I know I can't afford to do that stuff."

Danny rubbed his face, stalling for more time. He was wondering if now was the right time to explain all of this.

"I'm not ready to talk about all of that. I'm not hiding anything, I'm just not ready. We're not at that level of commitment yet I guess?"

"Commitment? You're right, getting completely naked and rubbing our genitals together in a way that has the potential to create other human beings that we'd then be responsible for the rest of our lives is waaay less of a commitment than just calling me your girlfriend." Lacey said sarcastically, staring at him like he was insane.

Danny gave a single quick nod and stood up, "Goodnight Lacey, I missed you and I'm happy you're back." He kissed her forehead, and headed toward her bedroom door.

"You're leaving now." Lacey said, shaking her head.

"I think maybe we should talk about this stuff when you haven't been drinking and awake for twenty hours?"

Lacey fell back onto the bed, she was so tired, "Yeah, you're right. Goodnight Danny."

She rolled onto her side, too tired to even get under the covers.

Danny wasn't having it, he walked back over to her and picked her up. He moved her to one side of the bed, pulling back the covers. He moved her to the middle and then tucked her in. Lacey smiled at him.

"I love you." Danny said, turning to leave again.

Lacey was asleep before he made it to the door.


	16. Chapter 15

Lacey woke up around 10 am Saturday morning feeling better than she had in years. This bed was amazing. She turned off her noise machine and immediately heard Cole and Danny talking in the kitchen.

She stood there for a few minutes, listening to them ramble about the stuff friends do. She was happy Danny had at least one good, stable friend in his life.

Lacey walked out of her room with her shower stuff, making her way to where the boys were in the kitchen.

"Haayyyyy!" Cole and Danny shouted at the same time.

Lacey smiled, "Hi. Is the bathroom free?"

"Yes!" Cole said, pleased this was working out well so far.

Lacey shuffled to the bathroom, Danny watching her every step along the way.

Lacey took a shower and straightened her hair. She wore a pair of black leggings and a flowing green top. She didn't bother with makeup today.

She carried her bath stuff back to her room to put it away. Lacey could feel Danny's eyes burning into the side of her head.

Lacey walked back into the kitchen, "You boys hungry?"

"I can't, I'm heading to work. See you two later?" Cole asked as he grabbed his keys.

"Yeah, later man." Danny said goodbye, Lacey nodded.

"Danny? Food?" Lacey asked again as she looked around for pots and pans.

"Sure, yeah." Danny said softly.

He walked up beside her, "You know, you haven't looked at me once today." Danny said, stilling her hands and turning her to face him.

Lacey looked up at him, searching his sparkling eyes. He was happy, his energy was loving. Lacey smiled at him.

"I'm just still a little uncomfortable here, you know?" Lacey admitted.

Danny stepped forward, nodding. He brought his hands up and cradled her face.

"May I kiss you?"

Lacey nodded, then Danny nodded again, making Lacey laugh. They both leaned in and kissed passionately.

Danny hugged her and picked her up. He pushed her up against the wall, Lacey's legs wrapped around his waist. He held her there easily, Lacey admiring how strong Danny was.

Lacey searched his mouth with her tongue, something Danny had never done before. Lacey was a damn good kisser and Danny was heating up quickly.

Lacey pulled back first, "I thought you wanted to get tested first?" Lacey asked out of breath.

Danny helped her legs unwrap as he gently set her back down.

"I do, I just really wanted that kiss."

"Fuck Danny, you can't start something like that and not finish it, you know?" Lacey was irritated.

Danny smirked, "I apologize."

Lacey straightened her shirt and went back to making them food. She was not surprised to find tons of lean protein and vegetables in Cole's fridge. She sighed as she realized the only high carb item was the almost empty pitcher of margaritas from the night before.

Lacey spun around, "I want pancakes."

"Cole definitely won't have that here, let's go out, Johnny Cakes?"

Lacey threw on sandals and they headed out. Lacey spied her car in the driveway. Every time Danny had promised her something, he really did follow through.

"I'll drive."

Lacey said biting her lip. She didn't move toward her car, instead she held her hand out for Danny's keys. Danny shifted his keys from one hand to the other. Danny locked eyes with her.

"Sure..." he handed her his keys, walking hesitantly toward the passenger seat.

Lacey skipped over to Danny's car and hopped in. Danny sort of slumped into the passenger seat.

"Relax, I'm a good driver, Danny." Lacey assured him as she started the engine.

The Jag roared to life. She reached over and fastened Danny's seatbelt for him as he had done for her yesterday. Danny grinned at the treatment.

Lacey backed out carefully, speeding off toward downtown. Danny was rarely a passenger, opting to be in control of anything possible in his life. He had a team of drivers, but rarely used them for himself.

Today was different. Danny was placing his trust in the only person in the world he had ever loved. He was trying to learn how a real relationship worked, convincing himself this was a normal couple thing.

Lacey really was a good driver, and she knew how much Danny loved this car. She pushed him, and to her surprise, he gave her the green light. As they approached downtown, Danny started noticeably fidgeting.

"What is it?" Lacey asked, chuckling at his demeanor.

"So, when you park on the street, I—I don't, could you just..."

"Danny, spit it out, I'm listening."

"The Jag is smaller than other cars, it's low to the ground. Can you just not pull into the parking space all the way?"

"Okay, no problem." Lacey knew he was really hating this.

As they approached the parking spots, Lacey pulled in excessively slow and asked him when it was okay to stop. Once parked Danny visibly relaxed and Lacey handed him his keys back.

"Thanks, Danny. Your car is sweet."

Danny walked her around to the front to show her how, if she were to pull all the way in, the bumper would be crushed by the granite curb. Lacey listened patiently.

"Jesus Danny, I got it the first time." She said gently.

Lacey took Danny's hand and pulled him toward Johnny Cakes. Danny realized she was still holding his hand as they entered the diner, and he quickly tried to pull it back. Lacey wouldn't let go, instead interlocking their fingers and smiling as she pulled him toward a booth.

Danny kept his focus on Lacey instead of trying to appease the patrons of the diner who were now all staring at them. Lacey was done with Danny making other people comfortable at his own expense.

The server came over reluctantly and Lacey ordered pancakes and coffee. Danny chose coffee and the same bullshit eggs and vegetables that were stocked at Cole's.

"Really? You too?" Lacey shook her head, "I mean, it's the weekend."

"I'm trying to stay where I'm at physically."

"Mmm, yes, please do that." Lacey winked at him, sipping her coffee.

Danny's eyes grew two sizes and he smiled and looked around.

"Hey, I'm sorry about last night. Your money is none of my business, I was just curious."

"Now you're not curious?"

"Oh no, I'm still curious. I'm just sorry I got so upset when I didn't get the answer I was looking for."

"No worries, Lace."

Their food arrived and Lacey was overcome with joy. She poured syrup everywhere and dug in as Danny cut everything neatly before starting to eat. They were so different and yet fit so perfectly together Lacey thought.

At the end of their meal, Lacey was the first to pull out her bank card. Danny objected, as usual. Lacey wasn't having it today.

"Nope. I'm paying this time." She grabbed his card and held it until their server took hers.

"Ready?" Lacey asked standing up.

Danny slid out and stood up, walking behind her back outside.

"McNally Park?" Danny asked her casually.

"Sure, I'd love a walk."

The pair made it to the bridge over the river. Danny wondered if she'd see what he saw. Lacey leaned on the railing, soaking in the beautiful sunshine. Lacey's gaze made it over by the old mill.

"Wow Danny, that building is so beautiful."

"Which one? The mill?"

"Oh yes, look at the windows, it's amazing." Lacey gushed about it.

"It's very charming, I agree." Danny smiled, thankful she connected with it.

They turned to continue walking through the park.

"So, do you work out every day?" Lacey asked him.

"Yes, or else I feel like garbage, honestly. I have my own equipment, I don't usually go to the gym like Cole does."

Lacey nodded, "Do you think he'd let me go with him?"

"You want to work out? That's awesome, I'm sure he'd love that. Cole trains a few body builders there, he loves training."

"I don't know about bodybuilding, but I am looking to work on a few things."

"Like?"

"I'm wanting to shape my ass more."

Lacey looked over at him, interested in his reaction. Danny didn't offer his opinion or any remarks, he was just listening and supporting her goals.

"He'd definitely be able to train you. I'm not sure I'd be the best for you there, I'm into conditioning so I train for speed and agility. I'm mostly about cardio and then overall strength training. He does the targeted strength training."

"Thanks Danny, I'll ask him."

They kept walking in silence before Danny wanted to add something.

"So, I have an appointment Monday for an STD screening. I should have the results Tuesday."

Danny wanted to keep this conversation open and honest between them.

"That's great Danny, that will be nice to know." Lacey offered her encouragement, "They'll tell you your results, then ask you to come back in six months to test again." Lacey explained.

"Six months?"

"Yeah, some STDs, like HIV for example, might not show up right away when you're first exposed. Like I said before, I've been tested twice now in the year since Archie and I've been clean."

Danny nodded, he didn't know anything about this stuff.

"Are you thinking of waiting until you have the results before you have sex again, or are you thinking of maybe trying condoms?" Lacey asked casually, not trying to push him either way, but damn she wanted more of him.

"I'm not sure, I guess I'd have to wait for the moment to come."

"Okay." Lacey looked around at all the flowers in the park.

"Hey, are you busy tonight? I'd like to take you out. Cole and I were thinking maybe dancing?"

"I'd love to go out dancing. Were you thinking Wellington?"

"Not if you don't want to go back there. There's other places."

"I liked it there, I'd love to go!"

Danny smiled at her, "Alright, then it's a date."

Lacey realized this was the first time Danny had officially asked her out on a date. She smiled and lit up with excitement.

They made their way back toward Danny's car, "You driving?" Danny asked her.

"No, I think I'll spare you the anxiety." Lacey laughed at him.

Danny relaxed, "I wasn't that bad. Do you need to do anything, go anywhere before tonight? I'll take you."

"Honestly, I would like to organize and regroup for Monday, especially if I'm going to be recovering on Sunday."

"Understood. Do you want help?"

"I'm pretty sure you'd be a distraction, Desai."

"We're partners Lacey, I need to be able to work with you."

"We can, but right now that means you in my bedroom at Cole's and you and I alone in a bedroom has never be conducive to architecture. Just saying."

"Agreed." Danny smiled broadly, evil eyes sparkling, "Okay, I'll leave you alone. I'll pick you up tonight, around 9?"

"Perfect."

Danny dropped Lacey off at Cole's and decided to call Jo. It was after noon, he was hoping she'd be awake by now.

"Hey Desai." Jo answered on the second ring.

"Hey, I haven't heard from you."

"I know, I've been busy."

"Josephine. I miss you."

"Danny, I'm doing my best—"

Danny cut her off, "No. No you're not. You're a survivor, I'll give you that, but you're not doing your best. You're still escaping, you're not living."

"I don't want to, I want out. Please don't do this now."

"What about me? I'm your brother, I want to live life with you. You're missing it. We can do it together, I'm here."

"I'm not ready."

"Come back to Green Grove, sell the house. Work with me, we can be partners. I'll find you a house here, find a rehab program—"

"Danny, I miss you too."

Danny sighed deeply, she wasn't going to help herself.

"Please, Jo?"

"How's Lacey?"

"Lacey's managing okay I guess, all things considered."

"Did you ask her out yet?"

"Well, it's a little more complicated, I um—"

"Complicated?" Jo inhaled quickly, "Oh my god, you had sex. On my god, Danny! Did you have sex?!"

"Indeed." Danny laughed at Jo's reaction.

"Aww, you're growing up." Jo chuckled, "So you're together then?"

"We're just friends."

Jo could hear the resignation in Danny's voice. She could tell this wasn't his choice.

"Oh. Why? Is she too good to be with you or some bullshit?" Jo rattled off, assuming the worst.

"No, it's not like that. Like I said, it's complicated. We're partners at work and her friend just died and she's not ready to add a relationship on top of it all right now, let alone one with an ex-con. I get it."

"Well I don't. So you're just going to be fuck buddies, that's what you've waited for?!"

"No, I waited for the right person. She's the right person, it's just the wrong timing. We're not fuck buddies, by the way. We were together one time, that's it. I love her, Jo."

"Great. I see. So she's holding you hostage now until she's ready. Selfish much?"

"Jo—"

"Look Danny, I like her too, but you're so sensitive and if she hurts you I'm gonna lose my shit."

"Pop told me I need to let her go after the ribbon cutting for the town hall remodel. I'm struggling with keeping this from her, I feel awful."

"I would agree with you if you were in a relationship. In this case though, you're not together, so it's your family first. You're doing the right thing. Are you scared she's going to leave?"

"Yes, I'm trying to be her reason to stay."

"Don't. Because if she chooses to leave, you'll just think you weren't enough and that's not true Danny. You're a kind, wonderful person and she should be falling all over herself to keep YOU."

"I already know I'm not enough for her to stay. I bought the mill downtown. I'm renovating it for her."

"Jesus, Danny."

"It's an investment Jo, if she leaves it'll still be mine. Pop's not my biggest fan right now, so I may lose the cottage. This property will be something I could live in if I had to."

"I guess."

"How's Rico?"

"He's, you know, awkward." Jo laughed. Danny loved hearing that.

"You two still getting along, or do I have to kill him yet?" Danny joked.

"He's sweet to me Danny, I promise."

"You're getting on me about fuck buddies..."

"You're right, I know, I guess 'It's complicated' really is the best description for it, isn't it."

"You two going for a relationship? It's been years."

"I'd be okay with it, he won't until I'm clean. I'm not enough for him either I guess."

"Jo you're a rock star, I just wish you'd feel the same way, see the same things I see, that Rico sees. We love you, Jo. Please think about what I said?"

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

"Come out tonight? Lacey and Cole and I are going to Wellington. Maybe Rico can come?"

"I can't tonight. But I promise I'll call you more, I'm sorry I've been MIA."

"Okay, call me if you need anything?"

"I will, bye Danny."

"Bye."

That was more than Danny had gotten out of her in the last year, he was thrilled. Danny pulled into his place and went inside to continue his work out from the morning.

Back at Cole's place, Lacey updated all of the blueprints for the future projects and made a new list of projects that needed to be completed before the ribbon cutting in two weeks. Danny had really helped them stay on schedule while she was away and Lacey was so thankful he stepped up.

Cole came home around 4 pm with Chinese food. He knocked on her door, "Lacey?" Cole asked quietly.

Lacey opened the door, "Hey! C'mon in I'm just wrapping up."

Cole stepped in and checked out the blueprints, amazed at everything that went into the planning.

"Wow, this is—you're wicked smart." Cole trailed off, "Hey I got Chinese food on my way back."

"Nice! I thought you didn't eat that stuff?"

"Well, I'm not strict like Danny. I drink alcohol, I eat carbs. I have more of a balance I guess."

Lacey followed Cole to the kitchen. He grabbed plates for them.

"Speaking of Danny, he mentioned you train other people at the gym?"

"Yeah, I'm a certified personal trainer. I have two clients right now, just some power lifters who have plateaued. Why, are you looking for something?"

"Well, I'm looking to shape my ass if I'm honest."

Cole nodded, "I can help with that. Glutes are tough."

"That would be amazing, I'd pay you obviously."

"No deal, we're friends. Come with me in the mornings, I'll show you what works best. We really can't be eating stuff like this though." Cole said as he scooped out some rice.

"Yeah, I had pancakes this morning." Lacey admitted.

"Well, it is the weekend..." Cole noted.

"That's what I said!" Lacey squealed.

"Listen, I'm all about achieving my personal goals, but I like to live too. Danny sees having the opportunity to be in control of his own life as living, you know? He's very disciplined."

"Yeah, I see that. I guess I understand." Lacey scooped out some chicken and rice.

"Danny's very complex. He waited for you, you know?" Cole offered.

"Waited? You mean like with his virginity?" Why was this Cole's business?

"Yeah, he had so many opportunities, good and bad, to just get it over with and he said no, every time. He always said he was waiting for someone special." Cole shook his head, looking down at his plate.

"Wine?" Cole asked her, realizing he was probably getting himself into trouble right now.

"Sure, okay." Lacey accepted, not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you to know from the outside that I can see that you're crazy special to him. I've never seen him like this."

"Cole, you know we're just friends right?" Lacey looked up at him.

Cole just stared back at her.

"Lacey, you and I, we're just friends right? You tell me, is our friendship the same as you and Danny?"

Lacey looked down, "I mean—"

"It's not. Do you think that last night, you could have just come lay on the couch with me the way you were laying with Danny?"

"I just, it was friendly—"

Lacey was trying to defend herself, but she could see Cole's point.

"Look, I'm just saying. You hold his heart, so if you're intentions are truly just friends, you need to let him go. He's stuck where he is right now, he's waiting on you."

"What do I do? I don't want to hurt him."

"How do you feel about him?"

"I love him."

"Then why aren't you going for it?"

"Because I can't be all there for a relationship right now. He knows this."

"Okay, then maybe you need to encourage him to see other people instead of just leaving him stuck like this?"

"You're right."

"Listen, I'm not judging either of you. Danny is an emotional creature, I just don't want to see him get hurt. I like you though Lacey, I think you're great together. Maybe more time really is the right answer."

"You're a good guy, Cole. Thanks."

Cole poured Lacey more wine and cleared their dishes.

"Lacey tonight? Let's have a great time. Danny has dance partners at Wellington, maybe we can all dance together? Show him he can still do the things he likes to do, that you're not the center of the universe?"

Lacey nodded, "Agreed, save one for me too then?"

Cole thought for a minute, "I'm not getting punched in the face again."

Lacey rolled her eyes, "It would be my decision, not Danny's, so the answer is yes."

"Well okay then, of course I'd love to dance with you." Cole smiled as he put the leftovers away.

"Thanks for dinner, I'm going to take a nap, see you later." Lacey headed back to her room, setting her alarm for 7:30 pm.

Around 7 Danny started getting ready for his date. He showered and selected a more avant-garde outfit. This time choosing his red plaid suit, a look Lacey had never seen. He paired the suit with his leather boots and left his hair down.

Lacey managed a nap, feeling groggy and disoriented when she woke up again. She made her way to the kitchen for coffee. Cole was watching another soccer game, laying on the couch like last night.

"Hey." He said as she walked into the kitchen.

Lacey yawned, "Hey. Want coffee?"

"Sure, thanks."

Lacey made them both coffee and sat next to Cole on the other end of the same couch. She had thought a lot about what Cole had said, that their friendship was not the same as her and Danny's. Lacey found some clarity and spelled it out for Cole.

"Cole, I've been thinking about what you said and honestly, Danny is mine. We are just friends, but you're right, it's not the same level of friendship as you and I. I'm still wanting him to just let go and have some fun tonight, but I have feelings for Danny and I'm not letting him go that easily. I promise, I'm not out to hurt him."

"Okay Lacey." Cole nodded, worried about where all this would end up.

"I wanted to take a quick shower, is that cool?" Lacey asked him, trying to be respectful of his time. She knew he'd never had a roommate before.

"Totally, I've already been in there."

Lacey shuffled off to the bathroom, returning to her room after her shower to get ready. Lacey wore dark, bold make up and did her hair up in a sexy braided mohawk.

She chose one of her new outfits, a black faux leather mini dress with a Cleopatra neckline. The dress was fitted very tight, with an open back.

Lacey selected the same black studded heels she wore their first time to Wellington. She felt powerful, sexy. Regina would have approved, she thought.

Lacey had felt fierce all day, she was ready to start dancing and have some fun tonight.

She knew Wellington meant Dawn and Roxanne were probably going to attend.

She promised herself she'd be sensitive to Danny's feelings, but to also push him into not catering to her alone. Lacey was determined to let him do his thing.

Lacey heard Cole greet Danny from her room. She slid her ID and credit card into the secret pocket of her dress. She didn't need to fuss with bringing anything else. She stepped slowly out into the kitchen, closing her door behind her.

Danny and Cole stopped mid-conversation as they both turned to acknowledge Lacey. She watched as their jaws hit the floor, smiling confidently as she approached them.

"You boys ready?" She asked innocently.

Cole looked her up and down, completely riveted by Lacey's slightly punkish look.

"Lacey—you look amazing."

"Thanks Cole, you look good too, love the black on black. Very sharp."

Danny was speechless, they had both chosen the punk life for tonight. Danny looked back at Cole, who was still checking Lacey out.

Cole turned to glance at Danny, feeling his eyes burning through him, he snapped his mouth closed and stood upright quickly.

"I—um, I'll grab my wallet."

Cole retreated to the living room, hoping Danny didn't follow him to smash his face in.

Lacey could feel Danny's energy, he was frustrated. She knew how to fix this. She walked toward Danny, completing a circle around him, checking him out as he had done to her before. She grabbed his hand and had him complete a spin.

"Wow, Danny, you look so hot. She gushed. We're both a little edgy tonight, huh?" She winked at him. Danny's energy refocused on her.

With Cole hiding in the living room, Lacey took the opportunity to push this a little deeper. She walked up to Danny, running her hands through his hair and pulling his head down so she could whisper to him.

"Just remember, Danny, no one else is getting this." Lacey said, bringing his hands up to grip her waist, reassuring him gently.

Danny closed his eyes, letting her confidence and confirmations wash over him.

"We're not exclusive though." Danny pointed out.

"Maybe, but I'm waiting on you, no one else." She continued, "I want to watch you tonight. Show me everything, your partners, your moves, all of it."

Danny nodded, kissing her cheek before she pulled back. His eyes were glazed a bit with desire.

Cole walked back into the kitchen, spying Danny's hands on Lacey's hips. Her and Cole locked eyes briefly, Lacey took a step back, pretending to fix her shoe.

"Danny, you driving?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, but my drivers will be there if you need to leave early." Danny looked at Cole directly, irritated that Cole had let his eyes linger.

"Dude, are we good?" Cole asked, picking up on Danny's tone.

Lacey stepped in between them, "Guys. We should go, I want to dance." Lacey smiled at Danny.

Danny looked back at Cole, "We're good."

The three of them climbed into Danny's Jag, Lacey in the backseat.

About an hour later, they rolled up to the valet. Cole climbed out and held his hand out to help Lacey pop out of the back seat. Danny handed the valet his keys and they proceeded toward the entrance.

Wellington was slammed tonight, a huge line outside. Danny, Lacey and Cole walked past the line and right up to the bouncer who let them in immediately.

Cole offered to stand in line for drinks while Danny and Lacey found a table.

Danny kept track of the guys circling around Lacey tonight. It was mind numbing for him, he wasn't sure how to handle it. Lacey was watching too and pulled him aside to squash his fears immediately.

"Stop this. You're going to have a meltdown. What did I tell you at the house?"

Danny nodded, "It's more difficult to deal with than I thought it would be."

"I want us having fun tonight, be confident."

Danny took a deep breath, letting go of his insecurities and trusting in her. She hugged him tightly.

"Friends?" She asked coyly.

Danny smirked at her, "Friends."

Cole wandered with their drinks until he found them waiting by a standing table.

"Heyyy!" Cole greeted and set the drinks down.

He slid Lacey her beer and Danny his club soda.

"Thanks!" Lacey tapped their drinks together and then threw hers back.

Danny raised his eyebrows as she finished the entire thing. Danny and Cole both connecting and laughing together this time. Lacey smiled big and winked at them.

"You're really good at that." Danny grinned.

"I'm good at a lot of things, Desai." Lacey threw back at him.

"Jesus Christ, you two are ridiculous. I'll grab another one." Cole laughed as he headed back to the bar.

"DANNY!"

Danny and Lacey looked toward the dance floor. Lacey spied a very beautiful girl heading their way. She had a pixie hair cut and wore a plaid miniskirt, cropped blazer and knee-high boots. She was very sexy and very happy to see Danny.

Danny looked nervously at Lacey, finding Lacey's eyes calming. He found the confidence then to greet her, walking forward to accept her hug.

Lacey got a closer look, she was wearing designer clothes head to toe like Danny. She was petite and exuded positive energy.

"Where have you been?! I've missed you."

Danny's cheeks flushed and he smiled at the attention.

"I've been a bit busy. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine."

Danny put his hand on her lower back and guided her toward his table. Cole was shitting himself in line at the bar, wishing he could be a fly on the wall right now.

"Roxy, this is Lacey. Lacey, this is Roxy."

Roxanne. Lacey knew this was one of only two people who have had the privilege of touching Danny's beautiful body, Lacey being the other one.

Lacey stayed neutral, not smiling in any grand way. She nodded slightly.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Roxanne scanned Lacey, realizing she was in trouble. She turned back toward Danny.

"So, you two are just friends?" Roxanne asked Danny hopefully.

Danny looked at Lacey, who smiled calmly at him.

"Yes. We're coworkers. She's my friend."

"Nice, well she's hot as hell Danny, I thought I'd lost you." Roxanne joked.

Danny's jaw tightened and he looked down.

"Dance with me?" She asked eagerly.

"Later, I'm having a few drinks with Cole and Lacey first.

"Cole's here?! Fucking sweet."

Roxanne looked around and then connected with him, raising both hands up to waive. Cole waived back, wondering how all that was going.

"ROXY!"

They all turned around to see Dawn jiggling along after her.

"Oh my god, DANNY!"

Dawn staggered over and jumped up to hug him. She slid off of him, readjusting her ill-fitting strapless dress over and over.

"Good evening, Dawn. It's nice to see you too." Danny greeted her, "You remember Lacey?" Danny motioned toward her.

Dawn spun around and looked over at Lacey in her leather dress.

"Wowzers, you're a kitten tonight aren't you?! Damn."

"Thanks." Lacey responded confidently.

"This is your, coworker, right? The just-a-friend?" Dawn asked.

"That would be me." Lacey confirmed, not liking it one bit.

Dawn gave Roxanne a look before they both cornered Danny asking for dances.

Maybe she should rethink all of her relationship hesitation before she lost Danny to one of these two.

With Danny surrounded, Lacey was left as a prime target for other people to approach her.

"Excuse me?"

Lacey turned to see a tall, handsome guy standing beside her.

"Oh, hello." Lacey smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm Matt."

"Lacey, nice to meet you." Lacey shook his hand.

Danny had lost the conversation with the girls, instead focusing on Lacey's interaction with this random guy. She was smiling. Danny tried to remind himself what Lacey had told him about their exclusivity.

He watched as this guy managed to make Lacey laugh with a few bad jokes. She liked that shit? Cole returned, Lacey introducing them as she accepted the drink Cole got for her. Lacey pounded that beer too and Matt took her by the hand toward the dance floor.

As she passed by Danny and his girls, Lacey shouted to him, "Are you dancing or not?"

Lacey smiled at him as she continued onto the floor. Danny had been scared to dance with Dawn the last time they were here and he was just as terrified now.

Lacey didn't understand that the three of them dancing together almost always ended up turning into a very dirty grind session by the end. It was tragic.

Danny sipped his drink as he watched Lacey start to sway with this fool. Cole could see Danny needed a push.

"Dawn, dance with me?" Cole asked bravely.

Normally, he would have never asked to dance with either of them, but this was important. Cole and Lacey wanted to get Danny connected to his own life again.

"Ooo, I'd love to!"

Dawn hopped around as Cole took her hand, leading her out to the floor. He looked back at Danny with a mix of fear and apology.

Danny stared at Cole, surprised at his assertiveness. He realized he would now be alone with Roxy. Shit.

"You look good tonight." Roxy dragged her eyes all over him.

"Thanks, so do you." Danny kept his eyes on her face only.

Roxy nodded, realizing Danny wasn't going to give her the attention she was after.

"Danny. Dance with me?" She bit her lip.

"Roxy—"

"You like her. Lacey?"

Danny nodded, "I'm in love with her." He said carefully, not trying to hurt her feelings. She needed to know.

Roxy rolled her eyes, "It's okay Danny, I didn't expect our situation to last forever. So, you're just friends?"

"She knows how I feel, but yes, we're just friends." Danny answered sadly as he watched Matt grinding against Lacey.

Roxy took Danny's hand like she had a million times before. She started pulling on him.

"Let's go Danny, we're dancing. I don't know what bullshit is going on with you right now, but you're my dance partner. Let's show them. Let it go."

Danny slowly made his way out to the floor with Roxy, eyes on Lacey the whole time. Lacey looked for him by the tables and when she couldn't find him Danny watched as she scanned the floor for him.

They locked eyes and Lacey smiled. She gave him a thumbs up, spinning around to continue dancing with Matt and a few others.

Cole and Dawn were fully involved with shameless grinding, neither of them thinking to look for Danny.

Roxy spun around once she found their spot, her skirt flying up to reveal her high cuts underneath. Here we go, Danny thought. Roxy wound up to the song, matching her flow with the beat. She progressed toward Danny as he found his groove.

He tried to forget about keeping track of Lacey and focused on Roxy and the music. She managed to get Danny to lock eyes with her, grinding slowly on the front of his lap. Now that Danny knew what it felt like to make love to someone, suddenly dancing in general was such an intimate thing for him.

Roxy spun around and dropped herself low, lifting his junk up with her ass as she ground into him backward. Danny closed his eyes, holding her hips as they got into their normal rhythm.

Lacey was fascinated by them, they moved so fluidly together. She hadn't realized how deep their connection was.

Roxy threw her hands up behind her head and ran them backwards through Danny's hair, down his neck and then down to her own breasts. Danny brought his hands to her waist and spun her around to face him.

Danny smiled at Roxy, he forgot how much fun this was. Cole and Dawn eventually made their way over to Danny. As the song ended, Roxy leaned up to thank Danny for the dance with their usual kiss.

Danny dodged her respectfully and pulled her in for a hug instead. He picked her up and spun her around before setting her back down.

He whispered to her, "Thanks Roxy."

She smiled at him, disappointed he would not kiss her.

Lacey was done with Matt, who was too drunk to dance properly. She saw Cole and made her way over, deciding it was time for their dance.

"My turn!" Dawn sang happily as the next song began. She bounced her way toward Danny.

Lacey found Cole and asked him to dance. Cole accepted, looking for the green light from Danny first. Lacey looked for Danny too, but he was otherwise occupied.

"Stop it. It's our decision, not his." Lacey pushed.

Cole spun Lacey around backward and pulled her close. He slid his hand around the front of her belly and held her against him as they got into a rhythm. From this angle, Lacey had a good view of the girls.

Dawn was a really good dancer too, moving her hips around suggestively. Danny dragged his hands up and down Dawn's arms, and ended up holding her waist. Roxy stayed on the outside of their union at first.

As Dawn moved behind Danny, Roxy wrapped a leg around Danny's waist and rode him through the beat. Danny grabbed her thigh and held her in place as he matched her sway. It was as if Roxy and Dawn were planets rotating around Danny as the sun. Lacey felt her jealousy rising.

Lacey spun herself around and worked her hips with Cole's, surprising him with her perfectly timed grind. With Cole's face dangerously close to hers, he couldn't help himself.

"Wow." He said simply.

Lacey smiled brightly. He wanted to deepen their dance, but couldn't bring himself to handle her more than he already was. Cole looked again for Danny, who was now laser focused on Cole's movements with Lacey.

Lacey felt Cole's body tense up, she pulled his face back to hers.

"Did I lose you?"

"He's going to kill me, Lace—"

"This is our dance, Cole." She huffed at him in frustration.

Lacey turned to face Danny, their eyes connecting. Danny watching as Lacey intensified her dance with Cole, threading her fingers through his hair.

Cole momentarily forgot about Danny and reached to grab her ass, pulling her against him more aggressively.

"I'm not sure you need the gym, Lacey." Cole commented on his grip.

Lacey winked at him.

Cole remembered Danny then and dropped his hands, he looked for Danny who was watching them intently.

"Shit."

Roxy had watched Lacey torture Danny for a few minutes before deciding to take matters into her own hands.

At this point, Danny was watching Cole put his hands all over Lacey and Lacey was watching Roxy begin a new assault on Danny's private parts. This wasn't fun.

As the song wound down, Lacey gave Cole a hug before excusing herself, dodging a few guys as she made her way toward the bathroom to freshen up.

Danny hugged Roxy again before tapping out to take a break. Cole approached Danny carefully.

"Hey man, having fun?"

Danny stared at Cole for a long moment.

"Danny—"

"You grabbed her ass." Danny said quietly.

"Dude, please don't kill me—"

Danny shook his head, "I—"

"We were just dancing—" Cole could see Danny was completely overwhelmed, "Let's talk about it."

"I don't want to talk, I'm ready to leave."

"Dude, c'mon. You haven't even danced with Lacey yet."

"Who's leaving?" Lacey startled them.

She smiled and folded her arms across her chest as she waited for the answer.

"Danny, this is what we came here for, to have a good time." Lacey scolded, "Now, is it my turn yet, or do I have to watch another show?"

Cole was thrilled with Lacey's dominance, perhaps Danny wouldn't kill him after all.

Danny pulled his hair up in a bun and tucked his shirt back in. He held his hand out.

"Dance with me."

Lacey took his hand and walked beside him onto the dance floor. Dawn and Roxy sat along the row of loungers sipping drinks, waiting to see what Danny's friend had to offer.

Lacey took Danny's hands and pulled them around to her ass before she began to rock with him. Danny squeezed gently, pulling her firmly against his waist. Lacey timed her grinding perfectly, pushing herself to keep with Danny's pace.

They were a sight to behold. Danny dipped her back, sliding his hand up her thigh and pulling her knee up to wrap around him. He snapped her back up and spun her around once before pulling her in for a kiss.

Lacey accepted, rubbing her hands all over him as they made out in front of everyone. Danny forgot where he was.

"Guys, guys, cool it." Cole had appeared next to them to slow them down, "You're gonna get tossed out in a minute."

Danny pulled back, "I'm sorry, I—" He looked around at the crowd that had formed to cheer them on.

Lacey giggled, "I'm not."

Roxy shot Dawn a look, "Fuck. I lost him." She said.

"Yup." Dawn agreed.

Danny pulled Lacey off the floor with him, trying to control himself. He approached Roxy and Dawn at their table.

"I'll see you two around." He waived as he held Lacey's hand, navigating to the other side of the club.

Danny needed distance to think clearly. Lacey squeezed his ass again as they walked.

"Lacey—"

"Are you going to finish what you started this time?!" Lacey poked as her eyes burned for him.

Danny's eyebrows rose up at her exclamation. He walked in close, leaning into her ear.

"You have no idea how badly I would like to finish this."

"Upstairs?" Lacey asked innocently.

Danny scanned for Cole, seeing him out on the floor again.

"I'm going to tell him we're leaving. Be right back." Danny kissed her quickly as he jogged over to Cole.

"Hey man, Lacey and I—we're leaving now. We'll be upstairs." Danny couldn't mask his excitement, "You need a place up there, or are you heading home after?"

"I'm good, I'll just go back home later. Are we good though?" Cole asked nervously.

"We'll talk." Danny was still pissed.

Danny turned and made his way back to Lacey.

Lacey was now sandwiched between two guys trying to buy her drinks. Danny walked right up to her, taking her hand and walking through them and out through the lobby with her on his arm.

"Good evening, Mr. Desai."

"Eva." Danny greeted the receptionist at the hotel counter.

"I hope you're having a nice weekend, how may I assist you tonight?"

"Two rooms, 9th floor or higher please."

"Of course, how's the 10th? I have 109 and 110, they're across the hall from each other."

"Perfect. Thank you."

"On the card?" Dawn asked.

"Yes please."

She spun the signature pad around for Danny to sign, not mentioning the price. Lacey could see the total: $1,265.00

Danny didn't hesitate, signing quickly with his finger. Eva slid him the room keys.

"Enjoy your stay."

Danny thanked her and guided Lacey toward the elevator. Alone inside, Lacey wanted to talk.

"Don't be mad at Cole, please?"

"He's supposed to have my back."

"He does. We were just dancing. Honestly, you and the girls had your hands all over each other too so—"

"Fair enough, and how do you feel about that?"

"I'm just saying, I'm not mad at them. We were dancing...I kinda liked watching you dance tonight." Lacey looked up at him.

Danny turned to face her, "You liked watching other girls touch me?"

"No, I liked watching you have fun. Let me say it this way, Danny. Cole's just a guy, you're THE guy. Understand? There's a huge difference—"

Danny cut her off with a kiss. He pushed her up against the elevator wall, resting her bum on the handrail as he pinned her there with his hips.

"Oomph!" Lacey let out upon impact, "God Danny, YES..." she managed as he sucked her neck.

As they approached their floor Danny set Lacey back down, straightening out their clothes before the doors opened.

Danny handed Lacey her key. Room 109.

"Two rooms Danny?"

"Well, we are just friends, I thought you'd want your own space."

"Okay, but I want you to visit me now please?"

Lacey slid her key card and Danny followed her into her room. Lacey spun around, reaching up to wrap her arms around Danny's neck, pulling him down to continue kissing.

This time, Lacey could feel Danny's crotch throbbing. It was so interesting to her how he could control it's ascension when needed.

Still fully dressed, Danny grabbed her ass and picked her up easily. Lacey wrapped her legs around him. She bounced up and down, lightly pounding her core against his arousal repeatedly.

No one had ever been able to pick her up like this before, she loved it. He sucked on her lip, her tongue, her neck.

"Fuck, Danny. I need you." Lacey panted.

Danny walked with her in his arms over to the bed and dropped her down gently. He remained standing, shuffling his boots off with his feet. Lacey immediately sprang into action and went to undo his belt, unzipping his pants.

Danny grabbed her hands, that was never good. Lacey looked up at him and pouted.

"How many drinks did you have?" He asked her softly.

"No, no, no. Don't do this to me right now Danny. I had the two beers, I'm not drunk."

Danny smiled at her, "Okay, okay. Relax, I was just checking." He looked down at her and stroked her face.

Lacey pulled his shirt up, Danny helping it the rest of the way off. Lacey rubbed his belly, trailing her hands back down to the infernal buttons on his suit pants.

She finally got them undone and dragged his pants and boxers down to free Danny's gorgeous erection. Lacey slipped off the bed and onto her knees, happily shoving him into her mouth.

Danny threw his head back, remembering Lacey's talent for intricacies. She paid attention to the details. The pressure of her hands, her lips. The rhythm to her bob and her attention to his tip. She knew how to make him feel good.

Danny looked down, Lacey's eyes were closed in concentration.

"Hey, look at me." Danny requested, rubbing the sides of her face lovingly.

Lacey moved faster as she looked up to make their connection, her desire burning through him. That was it, less than one minute.

"God, Lacey...I'm coming, I'm coming." Danny pushed into her mouth as he came down the back of her throat, "Holy shit, you did that, your eyes..." Danny tried explaining, his orgasm fogging up his wording.

Danny helped Lacey up off the floor, spinning her around so he could admire her outfit one last time.

"You're incredible, Lacey. I want you, all of you. You know?"

Danny wanted to be able to call her his girlfriend so badly.

"I'm right here."

Lacey backed up, indicating he should help her with her dress. Danny unbuttoned her and helped her shimmy out of the tight material. Lacey had no bra on, standing there in only a black lace thong. Danny just stared at her body.

"You're absolutely perfect, Lacey."

Danny breathed out as he walked around her, dragging a hand softly from her shoulder, down across her breasts, down to her hip and around to her ass.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "May I touch you?"

"Yes, please."

Danny smiled and kissed her deeply. This time Danny was the one who dropped to his knees, looking up at her as he slid her panties off.

Danny licked her softly, parting her lips with his tongue. He found her clit easily and sucked there firmly. Lacey undid his bun and gripped his hair, pulling his face against her harder.

After a few minutes, Danny rose and laid down on the bed, pulling her with him and

up onto his face. Lacey loved this and gripped the headboard as he worked her with his mouth.

"Mmm, yes, Danny..."

Lacey stopped him as she got closer. She climbed off his face, kissing him deeply.

"Make love to me?" Lacey asked hopefully, rubbing his cock. Danny hesitated.

"Be with me, Lacey?" Danny asked with reservation.

Lacey looked up at him, still stroking him.

"Danny—"

"Please. Please can we move forward with this, with us?"

Lacey let go of him and sat up, folding her legs beneath her.

"Why do you want this label so badly?"

"I want to belong somewhere Lacey. I love you, I want you."

"Why can't we have it the way it is right now? I'm happy."

"I've never had a girlfriend before, I'd like that experience with you. It shouldn't be this difficult of a decision though Lacey, I'm sorry if I'm pressuring you."

"Are you kidding? It's a huge decision! We're adults now, not teenagers. A relationship is a lot of work, it usually leads to bigger commitments and I'm not looking for that right now."

"You were an adult when Archie was allowed to call you his girlfriend." Danny pointed out, a tinge of jealousy to his voice.

Lacey let her head fall into her hands, she was not expecting this ending to their night.

"Look, me during college was a hell of a lot different than me during the start of my career, Danny. Why are we going here right now?"

"Because I don't want to do this again until I can have all of you."

"Do what? Have sex? Fine, you should go then I guess?"

Lacey rolled her eyes and slid off the bed in a huff, searching through the drawers of the hotel's dresser looking for their signature robe. Danny watched her tie the robe on and start undoing her braided ponytail, ripping out the elastics in frustration.

Danny moved himself to the edge of the bed, fishing for his clothes. He slid on his briefs and walked up behind her, staring at her reflection.

"You really don't want me."

He folded his arms across his chest in a protective stance.

"Danny, I said I'm not ready—"

"Okay Lacey. Okay. I'll leave."

Danny dressed himself quickly, not bothering with his socks and boots. He scooped up everything else and left for his room across the hall. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Damn it." Lacey blew out in frustration, "A little help here, Reg?" She asked toward the ceiling, desperate to talk to her best friend again.

Lacey began to cry, stumbling for the mini bar in the mini fridge, momentarily thankful for these luxury rooms.

Danny took a shower, wrapped himself in his hotel robe and flopped on the bed. What a fucked up night. He played back dancing with Roxy and Dawn, watching his best friend grab Lacey's ass right in front of him, Lacey grinding with Matt and then him being rejected by her, again.

His insecurities flooding back in, Danny started to fall into his dark headspace. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't good enough for her, he wasn't going to have a future, why was he born, why was he still here.

Lacey was also flopped on her bed. She chugged one of the mini bottles of liquor, still searching for her good time all alone in a hotel room.

Her anxiety broke as she scolded herself for not being careful with Danny. He was a fantastic human and she loved him so much. She knew she was missing a huge opportunity at real happiness each time she dodged his conversations about commitment.

Lacey wasn't lying, she didn't want to have a relationship. She wanted to have Danny the way she wanted him. It wasn't fair and her guilt set in.

Lacey heard a light knock at her door. She looked out to find Danny standing there. She opened the door and stepped aside for him, both of them in matching robes.

"I'm sorry." Danny said, "You shouldn't have to explain what you want over and over, I was feeling it, and just thought I'd ask again."

"Don't be sorry for telling me how you feel, it's just a truth of yours I can't fulfill right now and I feel awful about making you feel bad."

Danny hugged her lightly, "Can I come back in to finish what I started?"

Lacey pulled back, searching his face. She smiled at him. He licked his lips.

"Kiss?" He asked.

Lacey accepted and started untying the knot on his robe.

"You're okay with this?" Surprised at his sudden change of heart.

"If this is the only way I can be with you right now, then yes."

Danny kissed her again harder and deeper. Lacey felt like shit.

"Wait, wait." She broke their kiss, falling back on her bed again.

"You've had more to drink..." Danny said as an afterthought wiping his mouth.

"You're okay having sex if it's the only way to be close to me. You and I both know that's shitty, Danny. I'm sorry, I'm definitely the one who's the problem here." She rolled over onto her side.

Danny retied his robe, crawling into the bed behind her to cuddle.

"You're not a problem, you just know exactly what you want, and what you don't." Danny stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Danny."

"Don't be, we'll still be friends in the morning. Let's get some sleep."

Danny kissed the top of her head and pulled her in for a hug before heading back to his room.

Danny woke up around 4 am to knocking on his door. He peered through the peephole to see a very intoxicated Dawn, struggling to stay standing. He opened the door, he was half-awake and leaned against the doorframe for support.

"Dawn? What's up, why are you here?

"DANNY! Hello! I lost my key card for my room, sad face."

"Jesus Christ, just go to the desk, they'll help you."

"Pshyeah, help me right out into the street." Dawn could barely form sentences.

"Where's Roxy?" Danny asked looking behind her.

"She got a hook-up tonight, she ditched me."

Danny was exhausted and honestly had no interest in wasting the next half-hour trying to get the front desk to make Dawn a new key, bring it up, etc etc.

"Fine, Dawn, just get in here, you're a fucking mess."

"OHMYGODTHANKSDANNY!"

"Okay, okay, just chill. You take the bed, I'll be in the bathtub."

Danny made sure Dawn was able to flop into the bed before he grabbed extra blankets and set himself up in the bathtub.

"Who'd Roxy hook up with?" Danny asked in mild curiosity.

"You don't wanna know. By the way, this is not how I wanted our first night together to go!" Dawn shouted from the bed, giggling hysterically at herself.

"Goodnight." Danny grumbled back at her. He'd find out more later when Dawn wasn't piss drunk anymore.

Around 7 am, Lacey had woken up in her room to the sound of a child screaming down the hallway. Lacey typically always used some sort of noise machine or app to help keep her asleep, but was too tired to start one last night before crashing.

She got up and guzzled some water. She dressed quickly and headed across the hall to Danny's room. She wanted to talk about last night.

She knocked soundly, but received no response. Danny was always up early for his workouts, so he was either still in the gym downstairs, or in the bathroom.

Lacey knocked again, a little harder. This time she heard a faint shuffle from inside.

"Hang on!" Lacey heard a woman's voice say.

Lacey stepped back, oh no, had she knocked on the wrong door? No, 110, this was the room he was in.

Danny's hotel room door opened and Lacey found herself standing face to face with a completely wrecked Dawn. She had makeup smeared all around her eyes, her hair flat on one side and a total rat's nest in the back. She was wearing just her panties, and Lacey thought the whole scene was sad.

"Lacey? You work here now?" Dawn slurred in general confusion.

Lacey stepped in and closed the door.

"No, I do not work here. Wow, Dawn, you're a total mess, are you okay? Where's Danny?"

Dawn scowled at Lacey's observation and then looked down at herself.

"Oh, I forgot about my clothes." Dawn said as an afterthought.

Danny came flying around the corner from the bathroom wrapped in a sheet, seeing a half naked Dawn greeting Lacey.

"Lacey!" Danny exclaimed, very fuzzy about what he was seeing.

"Um, hello. It seems like you've got a bit of a mess here." Lacey didn't make eye contact.

"Jesus Christ, Dawn. Lacey, this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh, this isn't you and Dawn both half-naked in your room?" Lacey asked calmly, raising her eyebrows.

Lacey sighed deeply, reminding herself that her and Danny weren't together, she tried to keep her feelings out of this. If Danny wanted to hook-up with Dawn, it had nothing to do with her. Lacey was just pissed that he swore up and down he had no interest in her.

Lacey handed Dawn the bottle of water she was carrying. Dawn took it happily, chugging it down. Lacey watched her as she drank, her body was perfect, Lacey thought. Aside from her melted makeup and crazy hair, she could see why Danny would fancy her.

"Thanks Lacey, I was so thirsty."

"Yes, well, I can see that." Lacey said smugly.

"Lacey—"

Danny walked up to her, holding his sheet in place. He turned around to get between her and the door.

Lacey backed up into the room, not wanting him to come closer. He stopped.

"I think I'm done here. Take care of yourself Dawn, you need to drink some more water."

"No Lacey, please let me explain?" Danny pleaded with her.

"You don't have to explain yourself Danny." She walked past him, "We're done." Lacey said as she reached for the door.

Danny leaned backward against the door.

"Move please." Lacey was furious.

"Not until we all talk."

"You can't trap me in here like this, I want to leave, now." Lacey put her hands on her hips.

Dawn gained some more clarity, "Danny, Lacey is upset, you should listen to her."

Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Dawn, Lacey is upset because she thinks we slept together last night. Mind helping me out here?" He asked Dawn slowly.

Lacey turned to look at Dawn, who was hopelessly confused. Danny's head dropped down in frustration.

"But—we didn't sleep together?" Dawn said, thinking it was obvious.

Danny looked at Lacey, hoping she realized it was the truth. Lacey finally locked eyes with him.

"I'm telling the truth." Danny said honestly.

"Okay, so what is going on here, Danny?" Lacey shifted uncomfortably.

"Dawn said she lost her room key last night and showed up here. It's was almost 4 am, I just had her sleep in the bed."

Lacey folded her arms across her chest.

"Danny slept in the bathtub." Dawn pointed toward the bathroom door.

Lacey walked over and peeked in, seeing blankets and pillows neatly tucked into the bathtub. Danny's clothes were all folded neatly on the bathroom sink. Just judging by the level of organization, Lacey knew he was telling her the truth.

"Dawn, please find your clothes?!" Danny pleaded with her.

Dawn danced around freely in her underwear.

"I'd rather stay like this!" She squealed, before throwing up all over the bedspread.

"Oh my god, okay, Danny, I'm taking her to my room."

Lacey unwrapped Danny from his sheet and wrapped it around Dawn instead. Dawn's eyes grew wide as she saw Danny shirtless in his underwear.

"Oh my god, I knew it, Danny's so fucking HOT!" Dawn squealed in total shock.

Lacey smiled at this horror show, oddly reassured by Dawn's mindless confirmations that she had in fact never seen Danny naked before.

Danny exhaled in frustration, scrambling for his shirt. He had never wanted Dawn to see him like this.

Lacey rounded up Dawn's clothing and dragged her over into her room.

"Girl, what did you do to yourself last night?" Lacey asked her shaking her head.

"I had a good time, well, not really. Hey Lacey?" Dawn was all over the place.

"Yeah?"

Lacey started the water and helped Dawn get into the shower.

"I've tried so many times, Danny has never wanted me. What's wrong with me?"

She handed Dawn the soap and then the shampoo and then conditioner, one step at a time.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Dawn. You're fun and absolutely gorgeous. Maybe it's more simple than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you both like to dance, that's obvious. What else do you know about each other?"

"I know I want him."

Lacey was reminded of her conversations with Regina. They were very similar she thought. Lacey giggled.

"Listen, sometimes the people you want aren't looking for the same thing. When he's with you, he wants to dance, let go. You satisfy him that way, that's what he needs from you. If he needed more, he'd ask for more. There's nothing wrong with you."

"He wants you." Dawn said, "I knew it the first time I saw you two together. I guess I'm jealous."

"Don't be jealous, whether I had met Danny or not, you would still be in the same place with him, you know? It's not a competition. For the record, we really are just friends. We work together."

"Wait, so you've never hooked up?"

"Oh, yes we totally have. He's fucking amazing in bed."

Lacey was trying to be empowering, an ally, be she wasn't going to lie to this thirsty fan-girl.

"Oh."

Lacey gave Dawn the other hotel robe, some more water and tucked her into the bed, setting up a trash bin next to her just in case. Once Dawn was passed out again, Lacey went back to Danny's room and knocked.

Danny opened the door now fully dressed. Lacey walked in and could see that Danny had stripped the bed and the linens were already changed and fresh.

Danny dropped to his knees in front of Lacey, wrapping his arms around her waist, and leaning his head against her belly.

"I'm sorry Lacey, she wasn't in the best shape when she showed up. She took her own clothes off after I was in the bathtub, I didn't touch her at all." He pulled back and looked up at her.

Lacey smiled at him and pulled him up to stand with her.

"Listen, I believe you Danny and I think that was a very sweet, human thing you did for her."

"You're the only one, Lacey. I'm not trying to get with anyone else." Danny tried to reassure her anyway.

Lacey nodded, "Can we talk about that?"

Danny's eyes grew huge.

"Danny—I have to say, I tried to stay cool about it, but it hurt seeing Dawn in here. It also made me think. This isn't fair to you, I shouldn't have it both ways."

Danny sat down on the bed. This wasn't good.

"I'm not ready to commit to you, Danny. I was thinking that after I had closure with Regina, maybe I could revisit this but—I'm not where I thought I would be."

Danny couldn't do anything but look at her and take it. A relationship would take both of them, and she didn't want it.

He looked down, unable to hide his sadness. Lacey walked over and pulled a chair out to sit in front of him.

"Danny, your love is powerful. I'm so lucky you've taken care of me the way you have. I'm just trying to say that, maybe we're too intense for where we are right now. You said I'm the only one—but I'm thinking you shouldn't limit your own happiness and just wait for me. What if I'm never ready?"

Danny stayed quiet, letting her release her feelings.

Lacey continued, "You deserve happiness too, and if I'm saying no right now, maybe you should be dating other people?"

"You—think I should date other people."

Danny's heart was broken, he understood now why there were so many songs about this subject. He was in pain.

"Okay Lacey." Danny said quietly.

Lacey stood up and walked toward the door.

"Bye Danny." She said as she walked out.

Danny fell back onto the bed, covering his face with his hands as he wept for the first time about something not related to his past. This was his present and his future, his Lacey, his everything.

He cried quietly for a long time, replaying what Lacey had said over and over until he just had to accept it. He passed out after that, finally getting a couple hours of solid sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

Lacey woke Dawn up around 9 am and told her she should be heading out. Danny was thinking the same thing and made his way to Lacey's room and knocked on her door.

"Hi." Lacey said as she opened the door for him.

Dawn was strapping her heels back on.

"Guys I'm sorry about last night and this morning. Thanks for taking care of me."

"How'd you know which room I was in?" Danny asked.

"Dawn told me the numbers, then I just picked one."

"Who did Roxy leave with?" Danny asked next.

Lacey looked at him quizzically, wondering why he even cared to know. She didn't realize that, while drunk at 4 am, Dawn had already set the expectation that it was someone Danny shouldn't know about.

"Cole." Dawn said as she adjusted her dress, "They're in 115."

Danny closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. His jaw flexing in anger. He knew it.

Lacey could sense Danny was about to snap, she clapped her hands together once to gain their attention.

"OK! Dawn, you need to go, now."

Lacey ushered her out the door, turning back to reel Danny in.

"Danny—"

"Lacey I'm cool—"

"Do you still have feelings for Roxy?" Lacey asked flat out.

"We're back to this now." Danny said to himself, shaking his head.

"Hey—"

"Oh what? You tell me you can't do this, then you tell me you love me. You tell me you're waiting for me and then you tell me to date other people. Forgive me for being a little confused, I can't take all of these mixed signals, Lacey."

"I was asking because of Cole." Lacey said softly, not wanting to go here with him right now.

Danny shook his head no, "I care about Roxanne, I don't want to pursue her." Danny admitted.

"Then what's the problem? You two were never together, this doesn't even defy high school level bro code or whatever."

Danny took a deep breath, Lacey continued.

"Cole was looking for a good time last night. He danced with me, but was terrified you were going to kill him the entire time. He doesn't take his friendship with you lightly I'll tell you that."

"So, what, I'm not supposed to be upset that he's—that he's—"

Danny held his hand out searching for the words to explain his frustration.

"...touching all the girls you've never even had relationships with?" Lacey said sarcastically.

Danny exhaled again. He put his hands up on his head in surrender, letting them fall by his sides as if they weighed a hundred pounds.

"You're right. You're right."

"Who you should be mad at is Eva. Why would she give out your information like that?!"

"Eva is Dawn's mother."

"Oh wow, what the fuck."

They both came to a stalemate with their collective frustrations, resigning to just head out of this place.

Lacey dressed back into her leather dress, feeling incredibly exposed. Danny was also feeling ridiculous, both of them wishing they had brought overnight bags.

As they headed toward the elevator, Danny and Lacey stopped short as the door to room 115 opened and Cole reluctantly walked out. Dawn and Roxy could be heard in a heated discussion inside the room.

"Of course." Danny sighed at his luck.

"Oh, hey guys." Cole said, absolutely terrified to have run into them.

He kept his eyes down, not connecting with either of them. Danny didn't say anything, choosing silence as his initial weapon in his fight to remain calm, cool and collected.

"Hey." Was all Lacey could muster.

The three of them reluctantly walked together toward the elevator.

Once inside, Cole knew he had to try to fix this.

"Danny, man—"

"I'm not interested in having this conversation." Danny shut him down.

Cole stepped in front of Danny, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for exactly? Grabbing the girl I'm in love with, fucking another? Is there more? Something else?" Danny asked in full disdain.

"So you are in love with Roxy." Lacey snarled.

"Fucking Christ. You see this? You're doing this." Danny pointed his thumb at Lacey while addressing Cole.

"Excuse you, it's you who's doing this, Danny—" Lacey shot back at him.

Cole stood confidently, still facing Danny.

"I'm sorry that you're upset. I don't want to be the reason, but I didn't do anything wrong here."

"Just get out of my face."

Danny moved to the other side of the elevator, Lacey in the middle like the referee in a middle school fight.

The trio exited the elevator into the lobby. Danny stormed up to the front desk, employees scrambling to diffuse his anger. He explained what had happened with his privacy and advised he would never be back again.

Danny stalked past Cole and Lacey as he headed out to the valet.

"I'll see you back home, Lacey. I'm gonna get an Uber or something."

Cole pulled out his phone.

"We're literally going to the same place, just come with us."

"I'm not spending the next forty five minutes stuck in a car with him."

"If I am, you are."

Lacey grabbed his arm and dragged Cole outside with her.

The valet pulled Danny's car around and handed him the keys. Danny tipped him and turned around to face Lacey and Cole.

He opened the passenger door, bowing with exaggerated arm movements indicating they should get in the car.

Lacey pushed Cole out in front of her, making him get in the back seat this time. Once they were settled, Danny roared away back toward Green Grove.

After twenty minutes of silence, Cole needed some sort of resolution. Danny was one of his best friends, he didn't want to mess that up.

"I didn't sleep with Roxy." Cole said quietly.

Danny threw him a glance in the rear view mirror. He stayed silent and kept driving.

"I had too many and she said I could stay in her room. It was a double so I had my own bed. Nothing happened, well except for when Dawn came in and saw us in there talking last night. She thought the same thing as you and fled to your room from the sounds of it."

"Lacey, I apologize to you if our dance was too personal. I really think we were in that zone last night, I took it as a dance. Danny I know how much you love Lacey, I should have cooled it. I am sorry about that."

Lacey turned in her seat a little to face Cole, "It was just a dance. I would have objected if it didn't feel right. Danny had his hands all over his dance partners too, you have nothing to apologize for."

Danny sighed, Lacey had been right, he overreacted.

"I do." Danny interjected, "I straight up overreacted. I'm trying not to blame everything on Juvie, but honestly, I am going through all these feelings for the first time. I feel like you guys maybe have dealt with this stuff back when you were teenagers, you know? I'm sorry."

Lacey placed her hand on Danny's thigh in support. He looked at her briefly, thankful for her unspoken forgiveness.

"Apology accepted. Can we move on? Last night was crazy and I'm over it." Cole asked.

"Yeah, man." Danny said, remaining silent for the rest of the drive.

Danny pulled into Cole's place, turning to say goodbye. Lacey stepped out of the car to let Cole climb out from the back seat.

"I'll be in later." Lacey said to Cole as he headed in. Lacey sat back in the passenger seat, turning to face Danny.

"I'm not in love with Roxy. I'm in love with you." Danny wanted to make sure she understood that.

"Come inside with me?" Lacey asked Danny.

"I'm tired Lacey, I need a shower. Maybe it's best if I give you guys some space too, I've been an asshole."

"Well, that last part is pretty accurate..." Lacey chuckled, "but I don't want space from you, I want to cuddle."

"Cuddle?" Danny wondered where this was going.

"Yes. Like, us in my bed all cuddled up, you know you want to."

Danny smiled, "Of course I want to, I—"

"Good. Then go home, work out, shower, whatever, then come back later please?"

"Okay, I'll come back."

Lacey beamed, she wanted to redo their first date memory. Wellington was dreadful. Lacey kissed Danny on the cheek and stepped back out of his Jag.

"You still look fire in that dress." Danny shouted through the open car door.

Lacey waived to him as she ran up the steps and headed inside. Cole was coming out of the bathroom, shirtless with just a towel around his waist.

"Bathroom's free." Cole said casually as he shuffled past her and toward the stairs to his bedroom.

Lacey shook her head, "Are we going to talk about last night?" Lacey asked, trying not to stare at Cole's muscles. She failed.

Cole sighed, "Do you and I need to clear stuff up too?"

"You knew he was watching. What's going on with you?"

Lacey wanted to make sure he wasn't a closet douche bag.

"I was into it, I fucked up. I would never hurt him like that, not on purpose."

Lacey believed him, "What happened with you and Roxy?"

Cole shifted on his feet, obviously uncomfortable with the questions.

"Nothing happened."

"Well, to some people, your 'nothing' might be their everything."

"Nothing. No kissing, nothing. I went to sleep. Hey, didn't you just defend me not even an hour ago? Why are you interrogating me now?" Cole asked with sincere irritation.

"He needs real friends, Cole. I'm asking because I care about him."

"I am a real friend."

Speaking of protecting Danny's interests, Cole flexed his pecs, trying to lighten the mood. He knew she was watching.

Lacey giggled, "Jesus, go put some clothes on!"

As Cole started up the stairs, Lacey shouted after him, "Hey, Danny's coming back over later, work stuff..."

"Yeah, OKAY Lace. Get your Vitamin D." Cole laughed at her, "We still on for the gym tomorrow?"

"I thought you said I didn't need to go?!" Lacey quipped.

"I mean—you're in great shape, just saying." Cole stood by his comments from the night before.

"I'll be there at 5 am, carb-free and warmed up. Make this shit tight." Lacey smiled as she headed toward her room.

"You got it!" Cole shouted from the top of the stairs.

Lacey grabbed her new silk pajamas and headed into the shower. Her mother had sent her back to Green Grove with a ton of new lotions and other toiletries.

After a night of drinking she felt dry and gross. She really needed to nourish her whole body. After her shower, Lacey picked some floral scented lotion and went to town conditioning her entire body.

Once she was in her pjs, Lacey made herself some food and brought some coffee back into her room. She propped herself up in bed, and snuggled in with a book.

A couple of hours passed before Lacey heard a gentle knock at her door.

"It's open!" Lacey shouted.

Danny walked in and Lacey felt instant butterflies. He was dressed in an emerald green track suit with his hair pulled up.

He smiled at her, "Hey, I'm back. You reading?"

"Yes, this same damn book for the last three months. I haven't had time to get anywhere with it."

Danny reached for it, scanning a few pages. It was a story written entirely in poems of different styles.

"This book is dope, I have this one." Danny commented, handing it back to her.

Lacey pulled back the blankets, "Lock the door, hop in."

Danny locked the door, but hesitated as he approached the bed.

"This a good idea?"

Lacey nodded, she wanted to be close to him. Danny took his jacket off and climbed in next to her. Lacey covered him up and snuggled in against him.

Danny slid his arm under Lacey's neck to curl her in tighter, both agreeing silently to themselves that this felt wonderful. They lay in comfortable silence for a while before Lacey's curiosity got the best of her.

"Our first date sucked." She giggled.

"It was my first date ever. There's only up from here, right?" Danny gave one humorless grunt.

Lacey rolled over more on her side to face Danny, bringing her hand up and gently caressing the side of his face.

"You're so handsome." She remarked softly.

Danny looked back at her innocently. He kept his hands to himself, rolling over to face her too.

Lacey trailed her eyes all over the features of his face, down to his lips and back around again. She locked eyes with him, Danny reaching out to rub the outside of her arm. He brought his hand up further to cradle the side of Lacey's face in his hand, subconsciously licking his lips.

Lacey was the first to lean in, scooting herself forward a little to get closer to him. As she moved her face closer to his, she reached up and slid her fingers into his hair. Danny accepted the kiss with no worries, no objections, no assumptions.

Danny helped make their angle more comfortable by leaning forward and rolling Lacey onto her back a little more. He stroked the sides of her face gently as they both got into their make-out session.

Danny pulled back first, looking down at Lacey lovingly.

"That was nice..." Lacey said smiling up at him.

Danny searched her face this time, admiring her beauty wholeheartedly before responding.

"You're so beautiful, Lacey. I love kissing you." He said sweetly, still stroking her face.

Danny slid his arms around Lacey's waist and pulled her in close. Both of them were completely in tune, focused on how comfortable and happy they were just to be lying there together.

"You smell good." Lacey commented, nuzzling her face into his chest.

She reached down and pulled up the hem of his shirt, rubbing his belly as she tugged for permission to remove it. Danny obliged, slipping his shirt off in one smooth move. Lacey rubbed his chest and abs.

"I love your body."

Lacey squeezed his arm in admiration before Danny pulled her chin back in for another kiss. Lacey accepted, their connection deepening, passion flowing. Danny peppered slow kisses down Lacey's neck and back up to capture her lips.

Danny moved to start unbuttoning Lacey's silk shirt, sliding it down her arms and dropping it gently on the floor behind her. Still under the covers, Danny scooted down to kiss Lacey's neck, heading down to place kisses along her clavicle, her shoulders and landing hungrily at her chest.

Lacey's change in breathing was all the confirmation he needed that it was okay to continue his pursuit. Danny devoured each nipple, working them both into stiff peaks before sliding back up to kiss her lips again.

Lacey could feel Danny's cock pressing onto her leg. She reached to pull his pants down, taking his underwear with them and used her feet to push them the rest of the way. Danny helped kick them off onto the floor.

Lacey tried pushing Danny onto his back gently, but he resisted, instead pulling at the draw string on her silk pants. Lacey scooted her hips closer, giving Danny the access to remove them. Danny slid his hands under the waistband and around to her ass, sliding them down in another smooth, simple move.

Facing each other again, the two of them resumed kissing, loving the feeling of being snuggled in together with no barriers between them.

Danny slid his hand chastely from her ribs down the slope of her waist, up over the beautiful curve of her hip and back again. Danny broke their kiss, taking a moment to admire her.

"Your body is art, Lacey."

Danny kissed her again, this time with more want, more need. Lacey matched his energy, gently lifting her leg up and over Danny's side, sliding herself in close.

Danny's rock hard erection was now close enough to Lacey's core that he could feel her warmth. Danny kept eye contact with her as he slid his hand along her calf and up behind the knee she cast upon him. He pulled her leg against him tighter, both of them panting lightly as they imagined this position together.

Lacey pulled Danny's face forward for another kiss, the electricity pulsing through them now. Lips sizzling, Danny wanted her more now than he ever had before. His body began reacting, Danny closed his eyes for a moment to slow his surging hormones.

"Hey, look at me." Lacey requested sweetly.

Danny opened his eyes and reconnected with her, pulling her knee around his waist a little tighter.

"You're so close, Danny..." Lacey whispered, her aching core ready to accept him, "just push yourself in."

Lacey kissed him again deeply, rocking her hips forward slowly to show him how absolutely perfect this position could be for them to share. They both loved being able to connect with their eyes, and the way they were laying now was incredibly intimate and raw.

Danny flipped the blanket off them and leaned into Lacey's ear, unable to resist her any longer, "I love you." Danny said, they both wanted this.

He lifted her knee away from his hip and dropped his eyes down so he could watch. Lacey breathed in as Danny rocked his hips forward, pushing himself inside of her as far as she could take him and holding himself there.

Lacey breathed out, mouth wide open as she adjusted to his thickness. Danny pulled his hips back, pushing her away slightly and then pulling them together again as he plunged inside of her.

He did this a couple of times before he finally felt her reach his base. Danny kept up his slow rhythm, enjoying watching himself slide in and out of her.

Danny shoved his face in Lacey's ear, breathing hard, "Lace—you feel so good..."

Lacey held her leg up for him to be able to keep watching and so he could use his hand to reach under her leg and squeeze her ass from below.

He pulled her body against him slowly over and over with his new found grip. He took the time to rock against her clit every time his hips pulsed forward.

Lacey couldn't say much, mouth open in complete awe as Danny worked her so passionately.

"I can feel it Danny, your love."

Danny lunged forward and kissed her deeply at hearing this. Lacey began matching his sultry rhythm, rolling her hips to meet his.

"That's it, so good—" Danny encouraged her, wanting her to know what he liked.

"Mmmm, Danny."

Lacey started making noises and dug into his back, he knew her body so well.

Danny laid his face beside hers. "I'm so deep, Lacey."

Danny pushed himself forward and held himself there to show her that she was stretched all the way out.

"Keep going, Danny. Deeper." She begged. Lacey's eyes burned through him, "I'm so close, I'm so close..." Lacey whispered. "I'm—I'm, oh my god, Danny!"

Lacey gripped Danny's hip as her orgasm washed over her.

The sound of her voice sending Danny right over the edge, he held her hips flush against his as he came inside of her.

They both relaxed in a spent lump on Lacey's bed, staring blankly as their breathing returned to normal.

Danny rolled over and kissed Lacey passionately for a few minutes, taking his time and pulling her close.

"What was that for?" Lacey asked after they finally l broke apart.

"I liked that, Lacey. A lot." Danny admitted.

"Me too. You're seriously so good at making love, Danny. Honestly, and I'm not trying to stroke your ego here, you're different. You give a shit whether or not I actually come, and then you get me there. You also have the biggest dick I've ever had." Lacey rambled to him, supremely thrilled at their experiences.

Danny smiled, watching her feelings pour out. She changed her mind so often about them that he was trying to just savor this happy moment with her.

"So, I guess you decided not to wait for your STD test?" Lacey grinned.

"I can't resist you." Danny admitted, hazy sex voice still in action.

"Do you have any fantasies?" Lacey wondered.

Danny looked Lacey's body up and down as he thought about her question, "I've had sex twice in my entire life, you are my fantasy Lacey."

Lacey smiled, "C'mon, you've never thought about things you would like to try? Threesome, anything?"

Danny had watched lots of different things, all of them interesting, but the whole lot of it obviously lacking real human connections. He knew he wasn't out to just get off, he wasn't the kind of guy to hold fantasies.

"So far, I love when you say my name and I just want to make my partner happy."

Lacey couldn't with him. He was so sweet and romantic, she really did have feelings for him. This was not something she wanted to keep pushing away any longer. They belonged together.

"What about you Lacey, things you'd like to try sometime?"

Danny wondered what she imagined to be sexually stimulating.

"I'm super simple, I've always wanted to be picked up you know, like you held me up at the hotel? I'd also like to hook up in a public place, I can imagine the excitement of getting caught probably makes things super intense."

"What else?" Danny liked this conversation.

Lacey bit her lip, "I've thought about you taking me on your desk at work..."

Danny's eyebrows shot up, "You have?!"

"Oh yes, a few times. You know, shoving all the papers off the desk, lifting me up there and just pounding me senseless." Lacey said with wild abandon.

Danny's arousal twitched as he imagined it too. God that sounded hot, he loved hearing that she had yearned for him before they had even crossed that line.

Lacey glanced over and saw Danny was erect again.

"You into it? Another round?" Lacey asked him hopefully, reaching down to stroke him.

"I-I mean, are you sure?" Danny had never done this before.

Lacey scooted down and began sucking on him. Lacey's hair was already up, so Danny laced his fingers together and put them behind his head. He watched as she worked him for a few minutes, making sure he was fully erect again.

Lacey released him from her mouth with a pop, crawling up Danny's body.

"What do you want?" Lacey asked.

"I want to watch you..." Danny requested.

Lacey winked, straddling him and taking his length back inside of her. Danny closed his eyes briefly as he felt her tight hold again, his cock still sensitive from their first round.

Lacey began, bouncing her ass and rolling her hips the way she liked best. Danny kept his hands behind his head for a bit, watching as she claimed what was hers.

As her energy slowed, Danny reached for her hips.

"C'mon, Lace—keep going, just like that."

Danny's words fueled her to continue, she thought his voice was so sexy. Lacey leaned forward, laying on his chest as she began to grind against him.

"Mmm, Danny..." Lacey panted in his ear.

Danny sat up, pulling her back up and readjusting his grip to her ass. Lacey began rolling her hips again, increasing her pace.

"Fuck yes, Lacey, you're so good at this." Danny groaned his approval as she rode him hard.

Danny pushed his thumb against her clit and rubbed it in firm circles.

Lacey's mouth dropped open, "Oh my—"

Danny wasn't there yet, surprising her by rolling her over and pinning her legs open with his hands.

"Danny please, I wanna come, I'm right there..."

"Not yet." Danny teased. He was learning how far he could take her, she was aching.

He pushed just his tip inside of her over and over, Lacey trying desperately to lift her core up to meet him. Danny held her down firmly.

Once he was closer to where she was, Danny released her legs and pushed himself inside her all the way, using his whole body to grind into her.

"Mmm, yes! Please Danny..."

Danny worked his hips into her, hoping she wouldn't be too far behind. As he headed over the edge, he saw Lacey's face change too.

"DANNY!" she screamed in a muted whisper into his ear.

Danny kept moving for a few seconds as they finished together. Both out of breath, Danny couldn't help but to lean forward and kiss her deeply, over and over.

"I love you." He was happy.

"I love you." Lacey answered back, matching his kisses, "We can do this every day if you want." Lacey admitted in all seriousness.

"That could be arranged." Danny chuckled.

Danny pulled Lacey into his body and hugged her tightly. Lacey covered them back up with the blanket, settling in comfortably.

"Lacey, I don't want to be friends with you anymore." Danny admitted.

Lacey smiled, "I never want to be friends with you ever again, actually." Lacey joked back.

"Please let me call you my girlfriend?" He formally asked her for the second time in twenty four hours.

"Yes, Danny, I'd love to be your girlfriend." Lacey smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss her sweetly.

"Why now?" Danny asked softly, his heart still sore from her previous rejection.

"I'm saying yes, I'm not fighting this anymore, it feels right."

Danny's whole body relaxed behind Lacey's warm frame. They were one and there was nothing more he wanted from her than what they had right now. Danny was complete.

Two hours later, Danny and Lacey awoke to knocking on Lacey's door.

"Hey guys, you want dinner?" Cole could be heard, a bit of hesitation to his voice.

Lacey spoke up, her voice groggy, brain still half asleep, "Um—sure, sounds good, we'll be right out."

"Okay..." Cole said as he walked quickly back down the hallway.

Danny groaned, not happy his perfect nap was disrupted. He pulled the blankets over their heads and pulled Lacey closer to him.

"Danny, we should get moving now or we'll be up all night. Tomorrow's going to suck with no sleep."

"You're right, but damn your bed is so comfortable."

Danny flipped the blanket back down, yawning deeply as he watched Lacey's naked body slide out of bed to get dressed.

"Are you coming, or are you just going to lay there staring?"

"The second one."

"Danny—"

Danny climbed out of the bed, still keeping his eyes glued to Lacey's stunning body. Lacey slid on a new pair of lace panties and picked up her silk pjs from the floor.

Danny found his clothes in a pile at the foot of the bed and dressed quickly. Danny had their last conversation on his mind, things were different now.

"Lacey, our conversation, before our nap, do you still feel the same way?" Danny asked her nervously.

Lacey walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, Desai. I still feel the same way."

Lacey let her arms fall and grabbed Danny's hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked out to the kitchen.

Cole had made salmon and salad. Two plates sat for them along the bar, Cole sitting in the living room watching the soccer game with his.

"Oh come on!" Cole exclaimed, yelling at the TV. He looked out into the kitchen as Danny and Lacey walked in, "Hey guys! Lacey, I hope you like salmon."

Cole noticed their handholding.

"Thanks Cole, this looks really good." Lacey took a plate, Danny following closely behind.

Danny sat down next to Cole, Lacey choosing the other couch for herself.

"You two get a lot of work done?" Cole asked, smiling to himself.

Danny shot Lacey a look, hoping they weren't too loud. The last thing he needed was for Lacey to be homeless right now.

"We did indeed." Lacey said simply, not indulging Cole's train of thought. She kept her eyes on the game.

Danny wasn't sure how their new status worked, do they tell people right away? Did Lacey want to stay secret? Would they tell their families?

Lacey could feel Danny's anxiety from across the room. She glanced over to find him in deep thought. He locked eyes with her and Lacey smiled.

"Danny and I," Lacey started, pausing to read Danny's reaction before continuing. Danny just smiled proudly. "We've decided to begin a relationship." Lacey said sweetly, smiling back at him.

Danny's body relaxed, that sounded so good coming from her. He was never going to let her go.

"Nice! Congrats guys, I'm so happy for you. You two were made for each other!" Cole said sincerely.

There was a knock at Cole's front door, he hopped up to check it out. Lacey and Danny stayed on the couch eating their dinner.

"Sure thing, they're right inside, come on in."

Cole allowed someone in and closed the door, guiding them into the kitchen. Danny looked up to see Becca from the town hall.

Lacey knew her too, from all of their time spent in the zoning office for this project. They both stood up and made their way into the kitchen.

"Becca, hey." Danny said, "What's up?"

Becca glanced them both up and down, noting they were both in pajamas.

"Um—hey Danny, Lacey. I'm sorry for bothering you on your day off, I tried calling—"

"It's okay, is something wrong?" Danny asked again.

"There's a leak, and I can't get ahold of the plumber, I—"

"A leak? Where?" Lacey pressed, wishing she would just spit it out.

"The town hall. I left my car parked at work Friday and just went to pick it up. There's water pouring out the front door."

Danny and Lacey were in shock, "Pouring out the front door?!" Danny wanted to clarify.

Becca nodded, not sure what to do. Lacey went running to throw real clothes on, Danny struggling to smash his feet into his shoes.

Becca shifted around, worry etched all over her face. Lacey came back out and they all ran out the door.

"Becca, do you have a set of keys?" Lacey asked.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Guys hop in." Cole said, his Jeep would be easier to drive around in.

Becca took her own car while Danny, Cole and Lacey piled into Cole's Jeep together. Danny started frantically trying to unlock his phone.

"Danny, calm down, focus." Lacey said as he swore at his phone under his breath.

"Hey Siri—call Dave Delisle mobile." Danny finally said, giving up on his lock screen.

"Hey Danny." Dave answered, "What's up?"

"Get to the town hall, now. Becca just went by there and said water is pouring out of the front doors—" Danny rattled off.

"Water? Fuck, I'm on my way. Where are you?"

"I'll be there in about three minutes."

"The main water shut off is on the first floor, in the boiler room, Becca has a key. You need to pipe it off with the wrench hanging on the wall."

"I'm on it, just get here." Danny hung up.

"Fuck!" Danny was upset, "All that work Lacey..."

"Let's not freak out until we see what's really happening." Lacey tried to calm him down.

This was Danny's first project as a lead and they were within two weeks of the ribbon cutting. The next several days were all supposed to be about finishes and high fives.

Cole sped up to the front of the building, water running down the front steps and out along the street. Becca unlocked the doors and turned off the alarm system as Danny, Cole and Lacey sloshed through the main entrance toward the boiler room.

"Can I freak out now?" Danny asked Lacey.

There was easily two to three inches of water filling the expanse that was the first floor. Danny spied water running down the far wall below the second floor bathroom.

"Shit, no no no no..." Danny unlocked the boiler room with Becca's keys.

Once inside, he grabbed the wrench from the wall and began twisting the shut off for the water. Danny was thankful the boiler room was not flooded.

Danny and Lacey climbed the stairs to the second floor together, leaving Cole to entertain Becca.

The new carpet installed upstairs was saturated and ruined. Inside the bathroom Danny found the issue, the water pipes in the ceiling that fed all five urinals in the men's room had burst, the ceiling in the men's room soggy, fallen and lying on the floor.

"HELLO?!" Danny heard Dave calling. He walked out to the stairs.

"Dave! Up here, It's the men's room..." Danny yelled.

Lacey had followed the water, which had pooled around the stairwell, all down the stairs and soaked the first floor. The wall by the staircase appearing to be affected as well. This was thousands of dollars worth of damage and would set their schedule back several weeks.

Dave inspected the pluming with Danny, "These pipes burst, but we need to find out why. I inspected this work myself, it was perfectly fine."

After finding the issue stemmed from a faulty water pressure reducer, Danny, Dave and Lacey went to work on cleaning up the water. Danny told Dave they were going to fix all the damage this week and complete finishes next week, still having the ribbon cutting as planned.

Around 3 am the standing water was gone and Dave set up large commercial fans to dry up the rest of the moisture.

"Danny I'll be back at 6, I'll get my team going on demo, plumbing. We'll get this done, no worries."

"Thanks man." Danny was exhausted.

He and Lacey headed out to Cole's Jeep, he was asleep in the front seat, Becca asleep in the back. Danny knocked on the window and Cole's head shot up, he opened the door.

"Hey, you headed back?" Cole asked half asleep.

"Yeah, get your girl, I'll drive." Danny said pointing to Becca.

"Oh, right." Cole climbed out to wake Becca, shaking her gently, "Bec, it's time to go..."

Becca sat up and started climbing out of the backseat.

"Becca, you want a ride?" Danny offered.

"Yeah, you were out, don't drive now, we'll just take you with us." Lacey agreed.

"Okay, thanks." Becca said, sliding over for Cole to jump in next to her.

Danny and Lacey got in the front seat and drove back to Cole's place. Cole and Becca dragged themselves inside. Danny and Lacey not far behind.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lace—" Danny stopped at the door, taking a minute to say goodbye.

"No, just stay here Danny..." Lacey said softly, "...please?"

Danny smiled at her, running his hands down the sides of her face.

"I need to go, Lacey." Danny kissed her tenderly, "I love you."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Lacey was too tired to object further.

Lacey entered to see Becca set up and passed back out on the couch. Cole was drinking water in the kitchen.

"Where's your boy?" Cole asked, expecting to see Danny chasing after her.

"Heading home." Lacey updated him, "I'm not working out in less than two hours, just FYI." Lacey said as she headed toward her room.

"I think you got plenty of exercise today anyway, so..."

"Shut up!"

"I meant dragging the shop-vac around cleaning up water for hours, jeez."

Lacey giggled, "Goodnight."

"Later."

Around 7 Lacey heard Cole return from the gym. She rolled out of bed and grabbed her shower stuff. As she headed to the bathroom she greeted a surprised Becca in the kitchen.

"Oh Lacey! You startled me, I didn't realize you were still here."

"I live here."

Becca looked at Cole, trying to decide if they were a couple or what was going on with them.

"Lacey's my roommate." Cole offered.

Becca nodded, how did Lacey get connected with all the attractive guys? She was jealous.

After Lacey's shower, she got dressed in a new bodycon pencil dress in a gorgeous spice color. She picked gold sandals and decided to leave her hair out.

She stepped out of her room with her portfolio and headed to the kitchen. Cole stopped short to survey Lacey's fine ensemble.

"Holy cow, okay, that dress may rival the leather one." Cole said in all honesty.

"Thanks!" Lacey said as she walked by Becca and over to grab some fruit, "Becca, you ready to get out of here?" Lacey asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride."

"It's no problem." Lacey grabbed her keys, "Later Cole."

Cole shook his head, knowing how bad Becca wanted Danny and watching as Lacey owned everyone and everything around her.

"So, do you want a ride to your car, or do you want a ride to your house to get ready and then I can just drive you to your car and you'll be all ready for work?"

"You don't mind waiting while I get ready?"

"No, it's cool. Whatever you want to do."

"Home then I guess, thanks Lacey."

Becca directed her where to go and invited Lacey inside. Becca rented a duplex about twenty minutes from downtown. Her side was a one bedroom that she shared with her cat, Lazarus. Lacey felt this place was exactly what she had imagined Becca living in.

Lacey ate her breakfast while she sat at Becca's kitchen table. She scrolled through emails and read the news before Becca reappeared in black pants and a purple chiffon top with shimmering beads sewn in a random pattern. Becca wasn't unattractive, just plain, basic.

"Coffee?" Becca asked Lacey as she grabbed her travel mug.

"Oh god yes, just black." Lacey laughed, "Please and thank you."

"You got it. Last night was crazy, I'm so sorry about the water, it was all coming together so beautifully."

"Yeah, well, this stuff happens. We'll still be ready on time, fingers crossed."

"So, what's it like working with Danny?" Becca asked eagerly

"Danny?" Lacey just now realizing Becca must have a crush on him.

"Yeah, I mean, I know he's kind of known as the bad boy around here, but he's always so nice to me."

"Danny's a good guy, Becca. He's not a bad boy at all." Lacey confessed.

"He seems so smart too, and funny..."

"You like Danny, don't you?" Lacey asked.

"He's so handsome, I almost asked him out last week, but I didn't."

"Why not?"

"First of all, my family would disown me. Second, he's way out of my league, I mean, I've never seen him with anyone else, but he's always wearing designer clothes and I'm over here wearing what I could find at Walmart, you know?"

"Where you buy your clothes doesn't matter, but I hear you. Danny does come off as unattainable, but he's really not. He just likes what he likes, and high end stuff is definitely a like. He's not cocky though, he's humble."

"So you think I should ask him then?"

"Well, why would your family disown you?"

"Danny's past. They're on team 'he did it' while I'm convinced he'd never hurt anyone."

"You're right, he'd never hurt anyone. I wouldn't ask him out though."

"Why not?"

"He's taken."

"Oh my god, he's taken?! How do you know? Is it someone from town?"

"It's me."

"You? Oh my god, Lacey. I'm sorry I—I" Becca tried to backtrack, having trouble finding the words.

"Becca, it's cool, it's brand new, no worries." Lacey smiled at her.

"Of course he's with you, you're so perfect together..." Becca said with a little sadness.

"Becca, you need some confidence. You're beautiful, you have a good job, you need to believe in yourself. What about Cole?"

"Cole? I mean—" Becca handed Lacey the other to-go mug of coffee, "He's even further out of my league."

Lacey rolled her eyes, "Why's that?! Jesus Becca, you're killing it before it even starts. Cole's sweet, he likes soccer and working out. Be forewarned though he eats pretty clean," Lacey giggled, "but he likes to dance and have fun too. He owns his own business, he's successful, he's cute."

"He is cute. His body though, my body. He wouldn't be interested." Becca said.

"I can set you up..."

"I don't know—"

"Becca, you don't have to marry the guy, it's just a date. What do you like to do?"

"I like sailing, water sports..."

"Hmm, cool. I haven't heard him talk about that stuff, but he does like sports. Lemme work on it, okay?"

"Really? What about me though, I mean, you're always so pulled together..."

"Yep, we're going shopping. You have a cute figure, you should be happy right now and not just wearing what you can find."

Becca beamed, "Okay! When do you want to go?"

"Thursday? That way you'll be ready for the weekend."

Becca's eyes lit up, "Yes! Thanks Lacey, I mean it."

The girls headed out, parking in the garage and walking across the street together.

"I'll catch you later Bec, have a good day, okay?"

"You too Lacey, see you!" Becca crossed the side street toward the town hall.

Lacey spied Danny's car in front of the town hall. She headed up the stairs of Desai Developments, trying to stay focused on the day ahead.

As she pulled back the glass door she saw Gary inside as usual, waiting to greet her.

Lacey nodded to him, "Hello Gary."

"Miss Porter, welcome back." He said with zero emotion, "I'll tell Vikram you're here, he'd like to meet with you.

"Thank you." Lacey said as she walked to her office.

She set her portfolio down, taking a minute to breathe deeply and center herself. She stepped back out and walked to Vikram's office, knocking politely.

"Come in." Vikram shouted.

Lacey entered, head up, smile on her face.

"Lacey, nice to see you. I hope you're well?"

"I am, thank you Vikram. Gary said you'd like to see me?"

"Daniel has briefed me on the situation at the town hall. I've been assured this was a result of a faulty part, not the failure of workmanship or leadership. You have to understand how this looks to the average person walking down the street, however."

"Yes of course."

"I've assigned Daniel to be on site at the town hall for the remained of the week. I would appreciate it if you stayed off site, complete the details for the other locations. Next week we'll bring your presence back for the finishes as planned."

"Understood, everything will be ready."

"Excellent." Lacey turned to leave, "Oh, Lacey?" Lacey turned back toward Vikram, "Daniel briefed me on his personal life as well, I expect this will not affect your performance here." Vikram stood up, walking around to the front of his desk.

"Certainly not. I know what's important." Lacey stood proudly, now fully facing Vikram.

"Daniel has had a difficult life, I'm surprised that you'd be willing to take all that on. Tell me, are you aware of how much money he has perhaps?"

Lacey furrowed her eyebrows in hurt and anger.

"Excuse me? My personal life has no business here at my workplace."

"It does if it involves my son."

"No, it does not."

"Tell me, has he told you the plans for your future with this company?"

Lacey stayed silent, she hadn't spoken with Danny about it at all. Vikram walked closer to her, one hand across his chest, his other holding his chin.

"Daniel is a master manipulator, Lacey. I would bet that he's not telling you everything."

"This is your company, Vikram. You tell me then."

"I told Danny last week that your services will no longer be required after the ribbon cutting for the town hall."

"I see, well I'm guessing he didn't want to tell me this information the same weekend my best friend died."

Lacey didn't miss a beat, although inside she was confused, hurt.

"Danny has had this information for quite some time. You returned Friday, has he brought it up?"

Lacey gave Vikram a tight close-mouthed smile.

"I will make sure you have everything you need prior to my exit, Vikram. Was there something else?"

Vikram smiled back, "No, that's all."

Lacey marched back to her office and shut the door. Why hadn't Danny told her something so huge? Was this why he set her up at Cole's instead of a real rental, so it would be easier to undo when she had to leave? Lacey was pissed at him, betrayed.

She refocused on her work, not wanting to ruin her first reference as she began her career. Lacey had told her parents she wanted to complete her responsibilities here and would keep her options open. Now that the end was suddenly right in front of her, she had some decisions to make.

Lacey was in love with Danny, but he seemed to make lying and withholding information from her a habit. She wasn't going to stay in Green Grove just to be treated like this, it wasn't enough. Danny had a lot of explaining to do if he wanted a chance at a future together.

Lacey stayed in her office the entire day, ignoring phone calls and texts from Danny. At lunch time she made herself disappear, knowing he'd come looking for her.

She made sure to interact with Gary as she left so Danny wouldn't think she was actually missing, but maybe plant the seed that she was actively avoiding him.

By the end of the day, after no interruptions, Lacey had completed the details for the remaining renovations. She also completed the formula for the regular town architect to use for future buildings.

All Danny would have to do is make his materials list for each project and schedule the work to be done. She was done here and would be fine leaving tomorrow if necessary.

As the day progressed, Lacey's anger did too. The whole 'don't tell Lacey because her friend just died' theory made sense, but Vikram was right, she was back now. He should have told her.

Lacey gathered her things and stepped out a little early, hoping to make it to her car before Danny wrapped up for the day.

As she passed the front desk Gary commented, "Danny's been looking for you, Miss Porter."

She nodded, "Take care of yourself, Gary."

Lacey kept her eyes on the parking garage across the street as she walked down the front steps. She didn't see Danny sitting to the left of the door.

"You're avoiding me." He shouted after her.

Lacey stopped, not turning around. Danny stood up, walking down to stand next to her. He studied her face and her body language, she was upset with him.

She held her portfolio out to Danny. Danny took it from her, "What's this?"

Lacey flared her nostrils, "I've completed my commitment here, those are the plans you need." Lacey climbed down a few more steps. Danny quickly stepped down in front of her path to stop her.

"Wait, wait, wait—"

"Get out of my way." Lacey said calmly, she wasn't looking at him.

"Lacey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you yet, I was going to—"

"It's okay, I know now." Lacey continued across the street, Danny keeping up with her.

"Can we talk, please? Lacey please?"

Lacey stopped to face him, finally looking into his eyes, he was terrified he was losing her. Lacey's heart fluttered, but her brain shut it down.

"Do I know everything now? I have to ask because I really can't trust that I do." Lacey laughed sarcastically.

Danny could now see the level of distrust she was feeling, "You can trust me..."

"No, Danny, I really don't think I can. I mean, this is you not telling me, after knowing for over a week, that I'm losing my job next Friday. I'm sorry, but that's a major life change."

Lacey got into her car, Danny taking advantage of her power locks and grabbing the passenger door handle before she could lock them again. He climbed in to sit beside her.

"Get out, Danny." Lacey wasn't playing.

"I didn't tell you last weekend because you were dealing with Regina's death. I was going to tell you today."

"So, you waited to tell me. Not because I was dealing with my best friend dying, but because I was going home and you thought I wouldn't come back FOR YOU—" Lacey started screaming at him, "Then you didn't tell me this weekend because you wanted to work on GETTING ME, and you did, didn't you? Congratulations, fucked me and everything! You only care about yourself! NOW GET OUT OF MY CAR!" She was hysterical.

Danny got out. Lacey rolled the window down and threw the portfolio bag out at him while backing out of her parking spot at the same time.

Danny was furious with his father. He stormed back down to the street and ran up the steps of the office. Gary was still sitting inside.

"Is my father still here?" Danny asked as he marched by.

"Yes, sir." Gary said, surprised at Danny's tone.

Danny flung Vikram's office door open so hard the door handle smashed through the drywall and stuck there. Danny pulled it back out and slammed it shut so hard all of the picture frames in Vikram's office fell to the ground. Danny whipped the portfolio toward him, Vikram managing to catch it.

"Here are your plans, father. Are you happy?"

Vikram smiled smugly, "That was fast."

"Why? Just tell me why." Danny was fuming.

"She's nothing."

Danny walked up in his father's face, "She is everything!"

"You think that now, but you're just going be disappointed. I'm not entertaining any risks here, Daniel."

"I quit." Danny held his hands up, backing toward the door.

"You'll lose the cottage."

"Of course I will!" Danny laughed, "Take it. Burn it to the ground, I don't care anymore."

Danny left the same way he came in, apologizing to Gary as he left.

Danny called Cole.

"Hey."

"Cole, did Lacey come home yet?"

"Yeah, she's in her room."

"I fucked up, again."

"Jesus Christ, Danny. It hasn't even been a full day yet."

"I lost her."

"Well, you'll just have to find her again. Don't give up man, fix this."

"I have to do something first, can you try not to let her leave until I can get there?"

"Danny, I can't stop her, but I'll do the best I can to stall her, okay?"

"Thanks."

Danny made it to his family's home, zooming around to his cottage. He grabbed his luggage and started packing his clothes and suits. He packed the picture of his mom and a few of his favorite books.

He unlocked his safe and took out all of his important paperwork and other keepsakes he had stored in there. As he loaded the last bag into his car, Tara pulled in behind him.

"Vikram sent me to change the locks." Tara said sternly.

"Go ahead." Danny said as he jumped back into his jag and took off.

He pulled into Cole's place, Lacey's car still in the driveway. He took a deep breath, how was he going to fix this?

Inside, Lacey had also packed up all of her stuff. She knew Danny would show up eventually and was a little surprised he hadn't been there yet.

She looked around at all the work he had done to make this room something she would love. What a waste she thought. Maybe Cole could sell the bed set, or move Becca in here.

Lacey dragged her first bag out and plopped it by the door. Heading back toward her room. Cole stepped out, observing her behavior.

"Lacey—what's happening?"

"Cole, don't. Listen, Becca is hot, she just needs confidence. Promise me you'll ask her out on a date?"

"Becca? Lacey what is going on right now?"

"I'm leaving, that's what going on. Right now." Lacey said with finality.

"What about Danny?"

"What about Danny? He loves himself, doesn't he? Always looking out for number one."

"That's not true. He loves you so much."

"That is so funny, because guess what? He has known for over a week that I'm being let go from my job. Jokes on him though, I finished my work today. So, I'm leaving."

Cole sighed, frustrated at Danny's complete lack of foresight sometimes. How was he going to help him fix this one?

"I didn't know, Lacey, I'm sorry."

"I know you didn't know, Cole. If you did, you would have told me! You know why? Because you're a good guy. Becca is hot for Danny, but I told her this morning that he was mine and turned her toward you. Now I'm glad I did because Danny's an asshole. You know what? Maybe she's an asshole too, if you're not interested maybe they'd be perfect together. Then again, she is pretty basic, maybe he'll revisit Roxy now that he knows how sex works."

Lacey jumped as she spotted Danny standing in the kitchen. He had been standing behind them during Lacey's entire tirade.

Lacey rolled her eyes and tried to go back to her room, Danny stepped in front of her quickly. Lacey stopped, crossing her arms in front of her.

"You're right, I'm an asshole. I'm trying Lacey, I had everything I ever wanted last night. Can I have a second chance?"

"You've already had a second chance, remember? That whole not telling me you're a convicted murderer thing? Wow, I'm always the fool, aren't I?"

Danny looked down, he had no defense.

"Guys—can I just say something here? As your neutral third party?"

Neither of them said anything so Cole took his shot.

"I have something to say about all three sides of this, so just hear me out. First of all, Lacey, Danny has had to hide everything his whole entire life. He had to keep secrets that he didn't even realize were secrets. He's had to hide his belongings or else they would get thrown away or stolen, he had to not disclose major things to new acquaintances just so he could feel what it was like to have a friend. So, yes, you are completely valid that you do not deserve to have someone you're supposed to trust completely lying to you for any reason. That behavior is NOT good enough and is completely unacceptable, but, I'm also saying that it's going to take time for Danny to learn to stop immediately hiding things like this and for him to trust that you aren't just going to dump him and run when he has something to reveal. Let's be honest, if he told you immediately that he was convicted of murder you would have reacted the same way you did at the fundraiser and then moved back home, it just hurt more because you had already fallen for him. That being said, Danny also has no way to filter what's going to be important information to you, instead, he compares information to the end result for him which makes him look like a TOTAL ASSHOLE." Cole looked at Danny as he emphasized this, "So, this brings me to you Danny, I know you already know this, but Lacey is incredible! She's absolutely stunning, but she's also kind, funny and has to be the absolute smartest person I know. She's educated and has her priorities in order and yet, for some reason only god knows, she likes YOU. You managed to connect with her and held her heart for a very brief time before sabotaging yourself again, as I've seen you do a million times. She doesn't deserve this shit and you know it. So, I'm challenging you now, how is this time going to be different? You're fucking this up, and I'm not going to stand here and let you two just give up on each other knowing there's more here than meets the eye."

"Cole—" Lacey tried to stop him.

Cole held his hand up.

"Oh no, I'm not done here. Listen, here's the third take, mine. Danny and I played soccer together in high school. He got me into working out and after college he helped me start my own business. Now I'm successful and I'm doing the things I love, thanks in large part to him. Danny has always done that shit. He's helped everyone who's ever asked him and then-some. Meanwhile, his life has stayed relatively the same, until you arrived, Lacey. I've said it before, but I've never seen Danny like this. Danny is no white knight, but he loves you so deep, and honestly, I think you're perfect for each other. Look, I know what it's like to have a communication issue with Danny. It's not fun. He's lied to me before too, but I know that I can call Danny at 2 am and he'll always be there for me. Knowing Lacey now for a little while, I'm inclined to think that she would do the same for me too. My opinion is, Danny needs help. He hasn't coped with what he's been through, and hasn't been able to figure out which behaviors he's learned for his own survival over the years are normal and which are not. I want you two to sit down together, now, and Danny you need to tell her everything. Everything she doesn't know about you. After, whether you two decide to stay together or not, I want to see Danny start going to see a therapist. Regardless of what happens here, Lacey and I are friends now and I want to see you both happy. Figure out how to grow together, or move on." Cole dropped his arms down to his sides, drained from his monologue.

Danny couldn't believe Cole hung himself out there for him like that. Cole and Danny connected and Danny nodded in appreciation.

Lacey had kept her arms crossed the whole time, protecting herself and waited patiently until Cole finished.

Danny didn't budge, he waited to see what Lacey wanted to do next. He wouldn't stop her again if she wanted to leave.

Lacey dropped her arms, "Let's talk." She said, walking toward the kitchen table, knowing full well they would get off track in her bedroom.

Danny almost fell over, seeing a tiny glimmer of hope sparkling in the distance. Cole retreated to the living room, turning the game on, hoping to distract himself from the dumpster fire happening in his kitchen.

Danny sat across from Lacey, preparing what he wanted to say.

"Lacey, I can't promise that I will tell you everything you don't know about me right now, but I'll try my best. More importantly, I will never withhold anything from you again, even though I've promised that before—" He was messing this up.

"Anyway, I really was planning on telling you today about my father's plan to let you go after the ribbon cutting. I asked him to hire you on as our permanent architect but he said no. I offered to retain you myself as my partner so it wouldn't cost him a thing, and he also said no. While you were back in Seattle, I looked at properties for you and found nothing in your budget that was good enough, so I found a property for sale instead and bought it. It needs to be renovated, but I think you'll love it."

"Wait, you bought this after you knew I was getting let go? What if I decided not to stay in Green Grove?"

"I love the property too, I got a good deal. I consider it an investment property. I could sell it again easily if I had to."

"So you bought it for yourself, sounds right." Lacey blew out.

"It's for you."

"So, I'd rent it from you? How did you expect me to pay rent after losing my job?"

"I didn't. I'm not collecting rent from you for something I already own, that's ridiculous."

"How would you afford to make the mortgage payments on it?"

"I bought it cash. I own it."

"You bought a property with no loan? How much was it?"

"1.2"

"LIKE, OVER A MILLION DOLLARS?!"

"Yes, it was below it's value, but it needs to be connected to city water so I knew I'd have to pay for that."

"That's the project your funding this summer then, that's why you're doing that for the city?"

"Yes, they can't afford to do the water lines now, but I need the water now, so they'll pay me back. It's a win-win."

"What property is it?"

"So, I'm not sure how this works, but I wanted to surprise you...do surprises count? Like do I have to tell you that part? If it's a deal-breaker I'll tell you."

"Maybe I won't be around for the surprise."

Danny looked down, he wasn't out of the woods yet.

"If you leave, I'll tell you. Otherwise, I'd still like to surprise you."

"Fine. How can you afford to pay cash like that?"

At this point, Cole had sunk down into his couch, hand over his mouth as he listened to Danny bare all of his secrets. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"My father made my mother sign a prenup before they got married. Basically she would have nothing if they ever got a divorce. When my mother was pregnant with me, she had a will drawn up that allowed any asset she acquired outside of the prenup to go directly to me when I turned 21. Right after they got married and before I was born, my grandfather unexpectedly passed away. He had left his entire fortune to be split between my Nan, Tara, Pop, my mother and any grandchildren. I wasn't born yet, so the estate attorneys held off on dividing assets until after I was born. My father had forgotten to amend the prenup during all this craziness, thinking he'd have time later. So when my mother died the day I was born, It turns out I inherited my share plus her share, while the three of them received far less. No one could touch the money until I turned 21 so the interest on my money just kept growing."

"How much money do you have?"

Danny hesitated, "It's not that I'm hiding it, it's just that people get weird after."

"It's too late, I'm already there just knowing you spent 1.2 million dollars in cash on a place for me to sleep."

Danny smiled at her, "You're right. Still, I'm nervous to tell you."

"So, we're back to two things you're not telling me, this isn't going well."

"I inherited $400 million dollars the day I was born, I have around $3.8 billion now."

Lacey's mouth hit the floor, Cole had to use two hands over his to stop himself from screaming, burying his head into the throw pillows.

"Are you serious right now?! That's like—that's—"

"I know. Can we move past this one now?"

"Danny—"

"I don't like talking about it."

"Okay." Lacey tried to control her facial expressions.

"Let's see, I got my STD test today. I have nine given names. I don't do rollercoasters. I liked that Becca almost asked me out last week, and not because I like her, but because I feel like maybe I'm making progress with the way the town sees me. The furthest I've been with Roxy was seeing her without her shirt on while we made out once, which is now true for Dawn as well, but you already know the story behind that."

Lacey shuddered, not wanting to replay that vision from the weekend.

"I quit my job today."

"Wait, you what?!" Lacey knew how much this job meant to Danny. He had wanted to make that family connection so badly.

"After the parking garage I went in to see my father. I gave him the plans and asked him why he thought it was okay to just destroy everything I've ever loved. He said you were nothing so I quit. He took the cottage back."

"Oh my god, Danny..."

"It's okay, I got the picture of mum, I don't care about the place. Tara showed up as I was leaving to change the locks. I told him he could burn it down, I don't give a fuck anymore."

Danny had tears in his eyes as he relived basically saying goodbye to his family, he had chosen Lacey instead.

"Danny, I'm upset with you. I trusted you before and you hurt me. We moved on from that, but it happened again. I am having a hard time with this one. It makes my mind wonder what else you could lie about."

"Other than surprises Lacey, I'll never lie to you again. I promise. I want this."

Danny couldn't tell if he was making progress, he was just trying to stay honest with her.

"What about what Cole said, about therapy?"

"Sure, okay. I'll go, I'm open to it."

"Now that you've had a falling out with your father, would you consider revisiting having your conviction over turned?"

"No. I'm not going back there."

Danny's face fell. He hoped this wasn't going to be a requirement.

"But you are innocent, yes?"

"Yes."

Lacey sighed heavily, obviously frustrated with him.

"Then why not? This would change your whole life, you could travel, have children and not be living a lie anymore."

"I am not doing it. If it's a deal-breaker then I don't know what to say. This is me, I have a juvenile murder conviction. You would technically and legally be dating a murderer."

"Why are you okay with that? Wouldn't you want more for me?"

Danny nodded, thinking about what Lacey said. She was right, he did want more for her. Danny stood up, looking down at her as the pain in his chest spiked. He needed to let her go.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. I-I need to go." Danny pushed his chair in, "Lacey—could I please have a hug?" He asked, completely for his own torture.

He wanted to hold her one more time. Lacey stood up, walking over to him slowly.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked, arms folded across her chest again.

"I'm not going to lie, I do want more for you. I'm not it."

Danny walked up closer to her, raising his arms up for the hug, waiting for her approval. Lacey stepped forward and dropped her hands down.

Danny wrapped her tightly in his arms, taking his time to feel her size, her smell, her shape. His heart was sure to explode with the level of emotion he felt, his whole chest ached.

"I love you." He said to her softly.

"I love you too, Danny."

Lacey brought her arms up and hugged him back, soaking in all of his pain. He really did need help.

Lacey pulled back first, "Promise me you'll still go for the help?"

She wasn't staying. Danny was crying.

"Yeah, I'll go, I promise. I've gotta go, excuse me."

Danny took off out the kitchen door to his Jag. He needed space between him and Lacey. He decided he'd rent a room at Sterling, get some sleep and maybe he'd be in a better headspace in the morning.


	18. Chapter 17

Lacey returned to Seattle, accepting her parents offer to begin a year of grad school in Vancouver. She reconnected with Clara and made new friends. She tried her best to push Danny and her first crazy summer after college out of her mind.

Losing Regina was hard, but learning she had betrayed her in such a shitty way helped her move on faster. She stopped communicating with Archie, and thankfully had not heard from Charlie after the fundraiser.

Every couple of weeks Lacey and Cole would text each other. They kept each other updated on some of the bigger moments going on in their lives. Cole had gained more clients at the gym and helped Lacey with her own work outs via video chat like he promised.

Cole was careful not to freely share information about Danny. Lacey had asked a couple of times throughout the year how Danny was. Cole let her know he was seeking help and had started his own development company with Dave.

In the spring, shortly before Lacey finished her year in grad school, Cole called Lacey to tell her Jo had passed away from an overdose. Lacey knew Danny must have been devastated, knowing they were the only family each of them had left.

Lacey wanted Cole to check on Danny more often, help him through it. She left it up to him if he wanted to tell Danny she sent her condolences.

Back in Green Grove, when news of Danny and Lacey's departure from Desai Developments broke, all of Danny's long-time contractors bailed on the remodel. It would cost far too much and would be too unreliable for Vikram to hire workers from out of town. Vikram ended up pulling his company out of the project entirely and moved back to acquiring projects in and around New York City instead.

Danny picked up the remodels and used Lacey's plans to complete the four corners plus the daycare all within the last year. With the money the town was paying back to him this summer Danny had decided to reinvest and have all new street lights installed. With the left over money he donated new sports equipment to the elementary and middle schools.

In between his work, Danny slowly renovated the mill with his vision. He kept the apartment as his living space, making the open commercial space his focus. The entire room was adorned with Italian string lights and copper finishes. It had exposed wood beams and the character could not be matched.

Danny had also attended therapy sessions twice per week, focusing on recovering from his childhood trauma and how to function now as an adult. He poured himself into the process, finding great rewards mentally from acknowledging exactly what had happened. He was learning not to bury things and to talk through the why when he felt the need to push something down.

Danny's therapist was from out of town and got to know him only through their sessions. Danny had warned her early on that he tended to manipulate his conversations, wanting her to really understand how broken he was. Danny had explained about Jo and about Lacey. He told of their immense impacts on his life, both in childhood and adulthood.

When Jo passed, he was forever grateful to be involved in therapy and again poured himself into the grieving process. Even if all this work was lost on Lacey, he needed to be able to say that he did everything he could and that he could function as an adult.

After graduation, Lacey accepted two new freelance opportunities in New York City. One was strictly designing for an established developer, the other was something more abstract.

She had found a developer looking for an architect to redesign a retro opera house on Broadway. This project had a deadline over a year from now, meaning she would have her bills met by her regular gig and something she could work on to satisfy her creative side.

Lacey was hesitant to accept the positions back on the east coast, but was ready to begin building her portfolio and a new life. New York just seemed to always be ready to welcome her back. Lacey had secured an apartment in the city, lucky enough to be in Manhattan.

The week before she was set to move, she called Cole to fill him in.

"Hey Lacey!"

"Hey, so I have some news."

"Oooo, I like news, news is good. What's up?"

"I have accepted two jobs in the city. I'm leaving next week."

"Like, New York City?!"

"Yep! I'm staying in Manhattan."

"Holy shit! That's awesome news, Lace! Congratulations! How long will you be back east?"

"Thanks! I will be there at least for the next year and a half or so, I'm so excited!

"Wow, so awesome. Hey are you coming to visit?! I'd love to see you, we all would."

"Cole—"

"He's different. You'll be surprised, he's done everything he promised."

"I'm not sure I'm ready."

"Listen, you don't have to commit either way, I'm not trying to shit on your news. I just wanted to see what you thought. Do you want him to know about the new jobs?"

"Sure, yeah, okay. I'd like you to come see me in the city, I'll be your wingman."

Cole laughed, "Well I do need that, but if I'm there with you, no girl will talk to me."

"You're wrong, I've got you."

"Thanks, I'd love to see you in the city."

"Sweet, I'll call you when I'm settled."

Cole hung up with Lacey just as Danny pulled into the driveway. Should he tell him? He had made so much progress, Cole didn't want to be the one to send him spiraling backward. He went to sit in the living room.

"Hey!" Danny shouted as he walked right in, proceeding into the living room.

"Hey Danny, what's good?" Cole was distant and Danny picked up on it right away.

"What's wrong?"

Cole couldn't hide this from him, "Sit." He instructed.

Danny slowly sat down across from Cole.

"I just talked to Lacey."

Danny's eyes lit up, as they always did when Cole brought up Lacey's name. Danny and Lacey had made an unspoken decision to withdraw all communication when they decided to separate and work on themselves. It cleared Danny's mind enough to be present again in his own life and really focus on himself.

Danny rocked forward in his seat, unable to contain his excitement at what Cole may have to tell him.

"She's completed school and has accepted a couple jobs in the city."

Danny leaned back, placing both hands on top of his head. He was so surprised she was heading back this way.

"How long are the jobs?" He asked lightly, trying to remember to use the coping skills he'd learned.

"At least the next year. Now listen, I asked her if she was thinking of coming back to visit Green Grove."

Danny just sat and stared at Cole, hanging on his every word.

"She said she's not sure if she's ready yet."

Danny nodded, knowing that even if he felt disappointed, his overreactions from the past did nothing to change his circumstances. It was okay to feel sad, he didn't have to react negatively.

"She did invite me to visit her when she's settled into her apartment. She'll be right in Manhattan."

"Wow, Cole, that's such amazing news. I'm so happy for her, she will do so well. She's such a talented artist, you know?"

Cole monitored Danny's emotions carefully, "I agree, she's so excited. How are you feeling about maybe seeing her again?"

Danny rubbed his hands against his thighs repeatedly.

"I don't think I'll know until it's happening. Lacey and I—we've always had a deeper connection. I don't know if that will feel different now or not."

"What if she doesn't want to reconnect?"

"I'll receive her however she wants. She should be able to visit wherever she wants and not have to worry about running into her crazy ex."

"Danny, that's not how she thinks of you."

"I know, I'm joking. I mean it though, tell me if she wants to come back and I'll disappear for a day."

"Okay, I'll let you know. So, how is everything else going?"

Cole was asking about Danny's latest pursuit, absolving his murder conviction. With the help of Danny's therapist, Danny was finally ready to address the inaccuracies of his past.

At the moment, he had been meeting with the police department, the mayor, anyone who could help him in explaining what happened the day Tess died.

"I have explained everything, I've signed everything, I've listed my accomplishments since I've been out. I've pledged numerous grants for the future and have proven I can pay for my promises financially. Now I just have to wait and see what they decide."

"That's huge Danny, I'm so proud of you for doing this, I know how hard it was for you."

"Thanks man, honestly. No matter which way this turns out, it won't change anything. I'll still be the same, just might be able to see more of the world. I lose nothing."

Cole and Danny both settled into the couches to watch the game. At half time, Cole heard knocking at the door. He hopped up to see who had arrived.

"Hey Becca." He greeted as he opened the door for her, "To what do I owe this honor?"

"I'm just here to drop off your Girl Scout cookies!" Becca said cheerfully, handing the boxes to him.

"Oh, right! Hell yes, I forgot all about it. How much do I owe you?"

"Twelve dollars."

"Okay, come on in. I'll be right back, my wallet is upstairs." Cole jogged off.

Danny got up to greet her and get some water.

"Hey Bec, what's all this? Cookies?!"

"Hey Danny, yep! My niece sold them this year, Cole bought four boxes. You want some? I have more in the car."

"I don't want the cookies, but can I just donate?"

"Aww, of course, that's so nice of you!"

Danny took a twenty out of his wallet and handed it to her.

"Thanks Danny, this is awesome."

"What's awesome?" Cole asked, returning to the kitchen with cash.

"Danny just donated money to the Girl Scouts."

"Danny, you bought cookies?"

"I did not, I just gave her money. Why are you getting cookies?!"

"I like them, you should try some!"

"Dude."

Cole laughed as he paid Becca.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later." Becca headed for the door.

Danny pushed Cole to talk to her as he hung back in the living room.

"Um—hey, Bec! Hey, do you want to go out again sometime?"

"You want to go out again?"

"I mean, I think last year was different than this year."

Cole really sucked at this. Danny stepped into the kitchen to help.

"So, I think what Cole is trying to say is that he doesn't go on many dates, and wants to fix the disaster you had to experience last year. He also thinks you're cute."

Becca had to laugh at Danny's translation. Cole had taken Lacey's advice and asked Becca out last year.

He took her to the carnival and got sick on one of the rides, throwing up all over her. Cole had been so embarrassed he hid from her for a month before apologizing.

"No rides this time?" Becca joked. Danny busted out laughing, spitting his water out everywhere.

"No. How about a movie?"

"Sounds fun, maybe we should avoid 3D? Baby steps." She patted Cole's back.

Danny lost it. He gave Becca a high five.

"Guys."

"I'd love to go out with you again, Cole." Becca said genuinely.

"Sweet! Friday night? I can pick you up around 7? We'll have dinner first?"

"Okay, yeah, sounds nice."

After Becca left, Danny and Cole sat back down to watch the rest of the soccer game. Danny couldn't get Lacey off of his mind.

"Is she dating anyone?" Danny asked casually.

"Dude."

"I'm just asking." Danny tried.

"Lacey and I haven't talked about it. I honestly don't know."

Danny slumped back into the couch.

"Listen, Danny, you've gotta take this slow. If she's going to be over here for the next year and a half, you'll have time to reconnect with her at some point. If you ask her these questions first you'll lose your chance."

"You're right. Hey, I'm gonna go, I've got a session in an hour—gym tomorrow?"

"Yeah, man I'll see you there."

Two weeks passed before Cole got another call from Lacey. Danny hadn't asked him about it but Cole knew he was anxious.

When the call finally came, Lacey had invited Cole and Danny to the city for a weekend visit at her new apartment. Lacey felt better about seeing Danny again outside of Green Grove. She knew he'd be more at ease being anonymous in the city and wanted him as relaxed as possible.

Cole met Danny at the gym the morning after the call to give him the invite. Cole was already inside working out when Danny finally arrived.

"What, did you sleep in?" Cole shouted across the gym, "Lazy ass."

Danny smiled, strapping on his gloves. Danny jumped up and began completing pull ups. Cole got up from the bench and made his way over toward Danny.

"You got plans tomorrow? This weekend?" Cole asked, unable to hide his smile.

Danny slowed his movements and hung there for a few seconds as he read Cole's body language.

"Why?" Danny asked, not wanting to get himself too excited.

"Lacey wants us to visit her in the city."

Danny dropped down for the bar, he had wanted this day to come for so long.

"Me too?" He asked, not sure he heard him right.

Cole nodded, "Yes, she asked for both of us to come out for the weekend, to see her and her new place. Can you go?"

"Hell yes I can go."

"Cool, Lacey would like us there for Friday night and Saturday night. She wants to show us her place, do dinner, dancing, whatever on Friday, and then I guess she has tickets for an exhibition she's a part of on Saturday, we're her dates. She wants us to dress nice."

"Sounds awesome, I can't wait to see her." Danny ran his hands through his hair and pulled it up, "You need a suit?"

"Well I have my black one, that should be fine."

"I'm going to get some new stuff today, come with me, I'll hook you up."

"Yeah? Okay dude, that's awesome."

After the gym they headed back to Cole's place to take turns showering and getting ready for their day. Cole had to run to the storage place to grab some bank deposits while Danny rode with him, managing his day from his cell phone.

Once they completed their errands they headed to a couture suit shop outside of Green Grove to pick out some new things for their visit to the city.

The shop owner recognized Danny immediately, scrambling out from behind the counter to greet him.

"Mr. Desai, welcome back!"

"Thanks Mr. Lei, we're both looking for a few new things. We're headed to the city this weekend for an event."

"Of course, I can help you! Let me show you some pieces I have ready."

Mr. Lei and his assistant took some time measuring Cole and got them both into some gorgeous new suits. Danny was pleased and purchased two for him and two for Cole. Mr. Lei promised he would have them altered and ready for them to pick up the next day on their way through to the city.

Danny already had every shoe combination imaginable, so they stopped and got Cole hooked up with some shoes to match his new suits.

"Danny this rocks, thanks man. Hey, how do you want to get into the city tomorrow?"

"I can have my driver drop us off, it'll probably be easiest."

"Sounds good. I am up for splitting an Uber too, whatever works."

"I'm nervous." Danny admitted.

"Why? Danny it'll be like a hundred bucks for the Uber." Cole joked.

"I meant I'm nervous about seeing Lacey again."

"I know man, but at the end of the day, it's just Lacey, you know? She probably feels the same way, and she knows you'll be nervous. She still invited you, which means she wants to see you."

On their drive back into Green Grove, Danny got a call from his attorney. He pulled off the side of the road, Cole staring at him expectantly.

"Hello?"

"Hello Danny, it's Mark. Listen, I just had a meeting with the DA, they're proceeding with the motion to exonerate you of your juvenile murder conviction. There will be a press release on Monday. You'll be free Monday afternoon."

"Are you serious?" Danny couldn't believe that this was happening.

"I'll meet with you Monday, we'll get this wrapped up. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir." Danny hung up, completely bewildered.

"They're exonerating me on Monday."

"HOLY SHIT. Danny this is major."

Danny held his face in his hands, he wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry.

"This weekend is going to be epic." Danny declared, "I'm a new person."

Friday morning Danny met Cole at the gym as usual. Danny spent his session on the treadmill today, getting in the zone for an hour long run.

"Jesus bro, I didn't think you were going to stop."

Danny smiled, sitting to do a few reps on the lat machine, "Just needed to get out some energy."

"So what's the plan?" Cole asked.

"I've gotta do some stuff for work, then I'm napping hard. I'll be by to pick you up around 5 tonight? We'll change at Mr. Lei's and then head into the city. Should be there by 7."

"Perfect, I'll text Lacey and let her know. I'm out man, I'll see you tonight."

Cole took off leaving Danny to work his core before he headed out too.

Lacey slept in. She shuffled out for coffee and mopped her floors, cleaned the bathroom and did laundry.

She ran out to stock the fridge with water and alcohol, grabbing fresh fish, fruits and veggies from the farmers market knowing these two clowns wouldn't eat anything else.

Lacey was nervous to see Danny again, but knew it was time to reconnect and see what he had done for the past year. She missed him so much and wondered if he felt the same.

From what Cole had explained, Danny had been working pretty hard on himself. Lacey hoped that didn't mean he'd be a completely different person, just a healthier version of the one she knew.

Lacey had all new clothes thanks to her mom and dad. They were proud of Lacey's success and perseverance, rewarding her for her hard work with a new wardrobe full of everything she wanted to start her new career.

Tonight she wanted to be sexy and have fun with the two handsomest men she knew. She laid out a brilliant yellow cocktail dress with one ruffled shoulder strap. The ruffle went all the way down the front of the dress and Lacey felt it was sexy, but also super chic and avant-garde.

Lacey spent a lot of time perfecting her hair for tonight. She straightened it and pulled it up into a sleek ponytail. Once set, she began to work on her makeup for the evening. She went bold, choosing shimmering colors with thicker black liner. She kept her lips more muted, but added a tint of wine color in her gloss.

Around 6:45 Lacey's nerves set in big time. She made herself a drink and drank half quickly before throwing her dress on and fastening her heels. At 7 she chugged the other half before the buzzer rang to her apartment.

Lacey buzzed them in, hearing them exchanging happy banter through the intercom. This was happening. The knock finally came and Lacey pulled the door open revealing Cole with his luggage. He set it down and reached to hug her.

"Lacey! You look incredible!" Cole said, happy to see his friend again in person, "Look at your arms! You have been lifting, wow!"

He spun her around once gently, setting her down as Danny made his way through the door. Lacey turned to face him, he looked different.

"Danny..." He took her breath away.

He was sporting some facial hair now and had his hair pulled up in his typical bun. Lacey thought he looked more handsome than she remembered.

"Hi Lacey." He said softly.

"Danny—wow, you look..."

Lacey was amazed at how healthy and happy he looked, his eyes twinkled. She walked forward to greet him, holding her arms open for a hug.

Danny stepped forward, pulling her in and holding her gently. He still smelled the same, she thought. Sparks flew for both of them as they melded against each other.

Danny stepped back first, allowing air to flow between them. He wasn't sure yet if she felt what he was feeling. Lacey noticed it was more difficult to read his energy.

"It's wonderful to see you, you look radiant." Danny complimented her, "Thanks for inviting me, your apartment is lovely." Danny added, looking around at her decor.

"Thanks Danny, I haven't fully staged it yet, but I do like it a lot." Lacey said, still a bit nervous.

Cole smiled at them, happy that they were finally seeing each other again. It was obvious to him that they belonged together, he wondered when they'd figure it out.

"So, I have some super fancy air mattresses for you guys, I hope that will work. Although, one of you could take the couch."

Lacey fussed nervously with the bedding she had piled up on the mattresses. Cole glanced at Danny, smirking at him. Danny took a deep breath, wondering if it was him making her so nervous.

Cole stepped toward her, "Lacey, it's fine. These are perfect for us, it's no problem."

"Okay, excellent." Lacey said as she realized she had been refolding fitted sheets and tossed them down gently.

Cole walked over to turn the TV on, trying to ease the emotions running around the room.

"Do you guys want a drink?" Lacey asked as she passed by them, walking toward her kitchen.

"Sure!" Cole said enthusiastically.

Danny reached out to grab Lacey's arm as she passed him. Lacey felt a surge of energy travel through her and she stopped to face him.

"Hey, you okay?" Danny asked her, genuinely concerned by her behavior.

He released her arm and walked with her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess I'm still in a little bit of shock that you're both here right now. I just want you to be comfortable." Lacey lied.

Danny nodded, sliding himself up onto the counter to sit as Lacey prepared drinks. Danny spied the glass Lacey had used for her drink, holding it up and shaking lightly from side to side.

"Starting early?" Danny asked her.

"I had one, yes. It seems as though it did not settle my nerves as I had hoped."

"Alcohol shouldn't be responsible for your feelings or actions." Danny said in a kind, friendly tone, "You should be. Tell me why you're so anxious? It'll help if you talk about it." He asked, encouraging her to connect with her feelings and not try to mask them with substances. Danny would be damned if he lost another friend to drugs or alcohol.

Lacey looked up at him, he was smiling at her. God he was so cute. Lacey smiled back.

"I promise I haven't been drowning my sorrows, Danny. I guess, I'm just..."

Danny looked away, fiddling with the ice in the cup. He sat patiently, just enjoying being allowed in Lacey's presence.

"Lacey listen, it's just Cole and I. We know you, we're friends. You don't need to be any type of way with us." Danny said with great kindness, now sucking on one of her ice cubes.

"You're right, thanks Danny."

Lacey's eyes lingered at Danny's lips, watching briefly as he moved the ice around inside his mouth. Danny noticed, smiling at her as he busted her for staring. Lacey looked away quickly.

"Hey Lace—where we going tonight?" Cole shouted from the living room. He had gotten up and walked into the kitchen as Lacey finished pouring their drinks.

"Well, there is a place on every corner and everywhere in between."

Lacey handed Cole a drink, offering one to Danny next who declined politely.

"I think we should just go walk around until we find a spot that feels right." She suggested.

Lacey poured Danny some club soda.

"I'm ready, I haven't been out in months. You said you'd be my wingman, right?" Cole asked, taking a large sip of his drink.

"Of course, but what's going on with Becca?" Lacey asked.

She knew about their first date last year, but never got the follow up from their most recent attempt at a connection.

Danny gave Lacey the side eye, giving her a super sarcastic look as he waited for Cole to speak up.

"It didn't go well." Cole said simply. "We went to dinner, saw a movie."

"Sounds nice, what made it so bad? Please don't tell me anyone threw up this time?" Lacey asked completely serious.

Danny couldn't help laughing.

Cole sighed, "Well, actually..."

Lacey's eyes shot open, "NOOOOO, what?!"

Cole held his hands up, stopping her in mid-shock so he could explain.

"Okay, she must have had drinks before I picked her up. She only had two at dinner and ended up completely shit-faced. It didn't really hit her until just after the movie started, so I had no idea, until she started trying to make out with me. She grabbed me all over and started yelling at the screen."

Lacey covered her mouth with her hand. Becca was a hot mess. Poor Cole.

"Anyway, we got kicked out. She was crying irrationally, it was awful. I got her back home safe, but she ended up puking in my Jeep as we pulled into her place."

"Oh my GOD! I cannot believe you two have this kind of relationship." Lacey joked.

Danny nodded his head, "I tried to tell him that's the wrong type of bodily fluid they're supposed to be sharing." Danny agreed.

Lacey and Danny laughed so hard. Cole just numbly sipped his drink. He would never live this shit down.

"Have you spoken to her since?" Lacey wondered.

"Nope, Danny's seen her a few times for work though."

Lacey whipped her head back around, questioning Danny intently with just a silent stare.

"Yeah, I asked her how her date was before I found out what happened from Cole."

"Oh my god, what did she say?!" Lacey was living for this small town drama.

"She thought I was being mean at first, but after she saw my reaction she realized I didn't know yet and said she had a great time." Danny shrugged his shoulders, Becca was nuts.

Lacey turned back toward Cole.

"I'm so sorry Cole. She's so cute, I just thought she had a confidence problem."

"It's cool, Lacey, we're just not a match."

"So, you haven't been out since?"

"Nope, I'm not pushing it, I'll know when it's right."

"What about you, Danny?"

Lacey fished for that one, trying to tie the theme into their conversation.

"I haven't gone out at all." Danny admitted, his eyes burning through her.

Lacey nodded, trying to keep it light.

"You?" Danny asked her back.

Cole rolled his eyes. These two.

"I've been out to a few parties while I was at school, yes." Lacey answered honestly.

"Want another one?" She offered Cole another drink, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, please." He accepted happily.

Lacey looked back at Danny, he was still staring at her. Danny wondered if Lacey had allowed anyone else to love her while they were apart.

He moved into deep thought about it as he stared on, eventually looking down as he realized he couldn't control any of it.

Lacey excused herself to the restroom before they headed out.

"Danny, you good?" Cole noticing Danny's sudden reclusive behavior.

"Yeah, thanks man." Danny connected with his present, not allowing himself to live in thoughts he couldn't change. He hopped off the counter, smoothing his suit.

Lacey reappeared, "Okay! You boys ready?"

She walked up to Cole and fixed his collar.

She turned and looked Danny up and down.

"There's nothing to fix on you Danny, you're perfect." She commented, winking at him. Danny had butterflies.

The three of them headed out on foot, people watching and enjoying the city together. Living in New York the boys had been into the city a thousand times, but there was always something new to see. None of them had ever been in the area Lacey was staying.

After walking by a few bars, Cole saw a place having ladies night. The music you could hear from the street was good, and the dress code was strict. Cole threw up his pray hands to Danny and Lacey, hoping they would want to go in.

It was a fifty dollar cover charge for the guys to get through the door, ladies were free. Danny knew the ratio would be way off inside and that him and Cole would get eaten alive. Danny paid for himself and Cole as they got stamped and ushered in.

"This is going to be uncomfortable." Danny said as they headed in.

"For who?" Lacey asked, unimpressed if he was implying she would be the one.

"Definitely for me, and maybe for you, depends on the real reason you were so nervous earlier."

Danny took a chance that he could still read her.

Lacey wouldn't open up, "I know how ladies night works, Danny. Let's just have fun."

Danny nodded in understanding. He got his answer, but he didn't have to like it. Danny walked up next to Cole as they led the way inside the club.

Lacey trailed behind, painfully aware that Danny had just tried to warn her that girls would be all over him, and that she basically pushed him into thinking she didn't care.

As they made it to the bar area, Lacey scoped out the patrons. She refocused on trying to hook Cole up and tried not thinking about how much it really did bother her that Danny could theoretically hook up with someone tonight too.

Cole ordered Lacey a drink and handed Danny his club soda. Danny turned around and walked up next to Lacey.

"You dancing tonight?" Danny asked casually.

"Probably at some point. You?"

"I'd like to..."

Danny sipped his drink, looking around. He knew Lacey was watching him as he checked out the other people here. He made sure to skim over everyone, not stopping to make any connections.

"Save a dance for me?" He asked her.

Lacey's heart sped up, she was happier than she thought she'd be when Danny asked her this. She knew she had a few drinks, but Lacey was feeling all the feelings for Danny.

"I'd love that, Danny." She said sweetly.

Danny saw her body change, her joy build. He prayed that meant what he thought it might, did she still have feelings for him?

Cole finally got his own drink and turned around to join his friends.

Lacey leaned over, "Cole, it's all women here tonight, you aren't going to need my assistance."

"Let's hope you're right! So, what happens if any of us find someone tonight, you know—"

Danny and Lacey looked at each other quickly, both hoping the other wouldn't succumb to anyone else's charms tonight.

Lacey spoke up, "I'd like us to stay together this weekend, but if something works out, make sure you tell us where you'll be staying." She looked at Danny too as she spoke. They all agreed.

Cole made his way toward the dance floor, and a few ladies made their way toward Danny. One was a short blonde wearing head to toe designer clothes and way too much make up. The second was a more reserved brunette, dressed in a second skin back dress. Lacey could see she had a perfect, sexy body.

As they both got closer to him, a third woman walked past everyone and right up to Danny to ask him to dance. She was not shy and Lacey knew Danny gravitated more toward open people.

This woman was a little shorter than Danny, wearing a fitted tartan mini dress and knee high leather boots. Definitely a look Danny had gone for in the past.

Danny looked at Lacey before accepting. Lacey smiled at him with encouragement, suddenly realizing how focused she was on what was happening with Danny. She was forgetting why she was out with them in the first place.

Danny turned back toward the woman in the boots and let her lead him to the dance floor. Lacey looked briefly at the two women who had their eyes on Danny, they were pissed.

Lacey giggled as she connected with a man standing by the bar, he had been watching her. He was tall and was wearing a simple grey suit. He raised his glass slightly in acknowledgment that he was indeed interested.

Lacey looked back toward the dance floor spotting Cole in full Magic Mike mode, and Danny dancing, albeit pretty chastely. She turned back toward the man at the bar and made her way over to him.

"Hi, I'm Dan." He said loudly over the music.

Dan, really?

"Lacey."

"I'm not sure how ladies night works, can I ask you to dance or?" Dan smiled at her shyly.

Lacey thought he was cute, "Sure, I'd love to dance." Lacey extended her hand and led him to the floor.

Lacey intentionally avoided eye contact with Danny as she found a spot, Dan keeping tight behind her. Lacey turned around and found a rhythm that worked for the song.

Dan was not the greatest dancer, but tried to match Lacey's moves. Thankfully the song ended a few beats later and a slow song came on. Dan scooted closer to Lacey, placing his hands tentatively on her lower back. She smiled politely and held onto the outside of his arms.

Danny had finished his first dance and was surrounded by women asking him for the slow dance. He looked around for Lacey, spotting her dancing with a tall, handsome man.

He took a deep breath and turned back around to accept the dance with the brunette in the skin tight black dress. Danny placed his hands at her upper back, keeping his body just out of reach. She wasn't having it and pulled him in closer.

She slid his hands down to her hips, Danny moving them back up quickly. They fought each other the entire song before she finally gave up.

Lacey had her eye on them the whole time, silently laughing that this unbelievably hot chick didn't phase Danny at all and he wanted no part of her games.

Dan pulled back from Lacey at the end of the song, obviously a little hurt that they had not shared a connection. He waived to her and left her on the dance floor. Lacey waived back, bye Dan, she thought.

Lacey turned back toward where Danny had been only to find him standing right beside her. She jumped a little, giggling as she realized it was him.

"Help me, I'm suffocating." He said jokingly.

"I saw that, you're popular. Want that dance now?" Lacey smiled at him.

"God yes. Please." Danny begged. Lacey liked that.

The DJ spun a new track, a fast song with some dark, heavy beats. Lacey felt the song had a sexy vibe to it and was thrilled to be dancing with Danny.

Danny kept his hands off of her, matching Lacey's rhythm as they found their groove together. Lacey was the first to let their hips finally touch, sending shock waves through both of them. Danny brought a hand to her mid back gently as he encouraged her to stay close to him.

Lacey pushed closer, Danny rocking them together smoothly. As Lacey's face made it next to his, she took the opportunity to tell him how she was feeling.

"I've missed you." She said softly.

Danny felt his heart and his hormones surge, she had been the only one to ever make him feel this way.

Lacey dragged her hands down his back firmly, grabbed ahold of his belt and pulled him tight against her.

She leaned in again, "I never forgot your rhythm." She said suggestively.

Danny moved his head closer to Lacey's, lust for her all over his face. The two of them receiving stares as they were easily the two best dancers out there, obviously having the best time.

Danny leaned in this time, "You're an absolute siren, Lacey Porter." He panted into her ear huskily, pulling back to finish their dance. Lacey's panties turned into a puddle.

Cole kept his eye on his two best friends, ready to break them up if they decided they had to get handsy. He forgot how sexy they were together, and could tell they were in it deep right now.

After the dance ended, all three of them needed a break. They congregated in a corner together as they caught their breath.

"Yeah, ladies night is too much for me." Cole admitted, unable to make organic connections as the overwhelming amount of women kept fighting for his attention.

"Agreed." Danny added, staring at Lacey.

Lacey bumped him playfully with her hip.

"Alright, let's bail?" Lacey asked.

They all nodded and followed Lacey out. The bouncer commenting to Lacey about stealing all of the men.

"I get what I want." She said cheekily, turning back around to escort her handsome friends out of there.

They walked a few blocks, laughing and talking easily with each other. They got snacks from a street vendor and played video games inside an arcade they found.

As they made their way back toward Lacey's apartment, Danny reached out to hold Lacey's hand. He made sure not to lace their fingers together, keeping it friendly and light. Lacey looked at him and smiled, squeezing his hand gently, confirming she didn't mind.

It was after 2 am when they made their way back inside Lacey's place. Cole called the first shower. Lacey washed her hands and shuffled over to help make Cole's bed. Danny joined her and set up his own.

"Thanks for the dance, Lacey." Danny said, wanting to connect with her again.

"I had a nice time." Lacey smiled.

Danny could tell she wasn't going to continue. He kept himself calm and agreed that in the end, it really was just a nice time.

Cole came out in lounge pants and a T-shirt, signaling that it was Danny's turn. Danny grabbed his stuff and headed for his shower.

"We working out tomorrow?" Cole asked her, stretching his back.

"I'd like to, yes. There's a place a block over, you two can get day passes."

"Sweet. So, what's up with you two?" Cole asked genuinely curious.

Lacey looked at him sideways, "Nothing, why?"

"Lacey." Cole said simply.

"We had a dance." Lacey defended herself.

"Look, I'm not saying it's a bad thing at all, but you still have feelings for him, I can see that. I know if I can see it, he can feel it."

"I can't change how I am around him Cole, I miss him. Was this a mistake?" Lacey asked.

"No, no, Danny is not fragile anymore. He's a strong motherfucker now, but if you're in, go all in. Don't torture him, don't hurt him."

Lacey nodded, she understood why Cole would pick up for him like this.

"I'm strong too. I want him back, Cole." She said brashly.

"Then get him."

Danny stepped out of the bathroom just then, still toweling off his hair. Lacey looked him up and down, admiring his body through his plain black pajamas.

Danny busted her, smiling big. Lacey smiled back, she sucked at being subtle with him.

"My turn!" Lacey sang happily running for the bathroom.

Danny noticed she didn't bring any clothes in with her.

"Dude. What is up with you two?" Cole asked, ready to hear Danny's side of this.

"I have no idea, her mouth is saying one thing, her eyes say another, her body says a third thing—" Danny rambled.

"Okay, whoa. Hold up." Cole held his hands up.

"Did she say something?" Danny asked eagerly.

"Jesus, man. Listen, Lacey is my friend too. I'm trying to respect you both."

"You're right, I'm sorry you're stuck in the middle here man."

"You into it?" Cole asked him.

"I definitely still have feelings for her, yes."

"You should talk to her, tell her."

Cole stared at him intently, he was trying to tell him something big.

"Thanks man." Danny was so happy Cole was his friend.

"We're all working out tomorrow, so go to sleep at some point." Cole warned him.

"No promises." Danny said in all seriousness.

Lacey came out in her robe, clothes all balled up in her hand. Danny and Lacey locked eyes as she crossed the room, both of them aware that she had nothing on under that robe.

"Goodnight guys, I'll see you in a few hours to work out?"

"Yeah." Cole said, flopping onto the mattress.

"Sounds good, night Lacey." Danny said, walking over to his mattress.

He wanted more time with her. He slumped down onto the air mattress reluctantly.

Lacey closed the door to her room, wanting to invite Danny in so bad. She slipped out of her robe and threw on some new pajamas, a short nightgown and matching panties. She flopped into her own bed revisiting the memories from their day.

Danny was thinking the same thing, wondering if he should really tell Lacey he was having these strong feelings for her.

Ten minutes passed and Lacey was still pining over Danny, her mind going back to their dance over and over. She needed to talk to him.

Lacey crept into her living room, spying her two favorite boys laying quietly on the air mattresses. She could tell Cole was out, but was pleasantly surprised to see Danny lying there with his eyes wide open. She walked softly over to him until they locked eyes. She smiled and waived for him to follow her.

Danny got up as quietly as he could from the noisiest plastic mattress of doom, following Lacey into her bedroom. Danny entered slowly, his eyes falling on Lacey's wardrobe change.

Lacey surveyed him, his perfect body hiding under his baggy T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you?" Lacey asked in a bit of a whisper.

"It's fine, I was still awake. Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I just wanted a chance to talk with you privately." Lacey smiled at him, "Dance with me?" Lacey turned her music on softly, turning back toward Danny.

Danny held his arms out for the slow song, happily accepting the dance. Danny rocked her gently from side to side as they moved with the music.

"You were right." Lacey said, "You're the reason I was so nervous tonight." Lacey laid her head on Danny's chest as they danced.

Danny stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to articulate how to tell her his true feelings.

"I have spent an entire year away from you, Lacey. I was nervous to find out how I would feel when I saw you again too." Danny admitted.

"Well, how did you feel?"

"Whole." Danny answered with the same answer he had given her a million years ago when they had their first kiss. It was the truth.

Lacey leaned back to look into his eyes, "Kiss me, Danny?" She asked sweetly.

Danny moved his hands to hold her face, studying her eyes, her lips. He rubbed his thumbs in gentle circles on her cheeks as he contemplated her request. Lacey couldn't read him.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, their lips crashing into each other with a mixture of love and longing. Danny rubbed her back softly as they continued. Lacey reached up and ran her hands through his hair, kissing him deeper. Danny came up for air first.

"Talk?" He said simply, trying to slow this down.

Lacey nodded, "Yeah, okay."

She sat down on the edge of her bed, Danny choosing her desk chair.

They didn't speak for a long while, just staring at each other, amazed to finally be in the same bedroom together again.

"How long are you here for, Lacey?" Danny asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Lacey knew why he was starting here. She nodded, "About eighteen months, after that, I'm not sure where I'll be next. It'll depend on the job I guess."

"I'm so proud of you, Lacey. You deserve this success, you've worked so hard."

"Thanks, it's been a long road, but it's exciting to be able to start designing again professionally."

"What was Vancouver like?"

"Rainy, and absolutely beautiful. I'm so glad I went. The art culture there is thriving, I learned a lot, met a lot of really talented people."

"Anyone special?" Danny figured now was a good of a time as any to bring it up.

Lacey smiled at him, shaking her head no.

"It's just been me and Bob—" She smiled.

"Bob."

Danny was confused when her demeanor didn't match the words coming out of her mouth.

"My battery operated boyfriend. He's blue."

Lacey pulled Bob out of her nightstand to show him. Danny had never been more relieved to see a rubber penis in his whole life. She put it back and winked at him.

Lacey stood up, walking over to circle the chair, like a predator marking their prey. Danny's eyes followed her as she made it back around to face him.

She stepped forward to sit on Danny's lap, straddling the chair. Danny exhaled as he sat beneath her, completely vulnerable. Lacey sat up straight, again running her hands through Danny's hair.

She brought a hand to his chin, playing with the new beard.

"I like this." She said playfully.

Danny swallowed deep, "Oh yeah?"

Lacey nodded her head, leaning forward to kiss him again. Danny accepted, kissing her hungrily, running his hands up and down her thighs.

Lacey scooted her body forward, their burning cores meeting again after their year long respite, this time fully clothed.

Lacey danced against him to the song that streamed through her bedroom. The lights of the city shining through the glass wall along the side of her bed, illuminating her beauty.

"Lacey—"

Danny was enjoying this greatly. He held her hips noticing immediately that her body felt different. He looked up at her in surprise.

Lacey giggled, "Wanna see?"

"Yes." Danny said, absolutely sure he wanted to see this.

She lifted the hem of her nightgown into Danny's hands. He took the hint and pulled it up over her head. Danny exhaled sharply, sliding his hands down her belly, realizing she had seriously been working out. Lacey was toned and tight, he liked this.

"My god, Lacey. Your body is amazing."

"Cole's been helping me, I can see why you like working out so much. I feel great."

"Stand up, lemme see." Lacey stood up, giving Danny a spin, wearing nothing but her panties. "Gorgeous." He said sincerely, "I loved your body before too, just FYI."

"Thanks Danny."

Lacey walked over to straddle him again, remembering what an amazing body Danny had hiding under these clothes.

"Can I?" Lacey asked pulling up his shirt. He held her hands.

"What is your objective here, Lace?" He asked her seriously, not able to stop his eyes from scanning her body. He had missed her so much.

"Please?" She asked again, kissing him briefly.

"You really want to go here, Lacey? Tonight?" Danny asked, worried they were going too fast.

"I'm still in love with you, Danny."

Danny's breathing picked up, he couldn't believe this was happening. He dropped her hands and Lacey pulled his shirt off. She rubbed his chest, trailing her hands down his belly.

"God Danny, I love you."

Danny crashed his lips against hers with renewed passion. Lacey matching his energy, grinding against him, gripping his hair gently.

Danny came up for air.

"Has anyone else seen all of this?"

Danny rubbed her hips softly. He wanted to know before they continued.

"No, Danny. I haven't been with anyone else, you?" Lacey asked, still moving in his lap.

"It's only ever been you." Danny said with certainty.

Danny stood up, Lacey wrapped around him tightly. He slid his hands under her knees, lifting her up and carrying her over to her bed. Danny laid her down gently, crawling up her body. He laid beside her on his belly, hair out and a brilliant smile on his face.

"I still love you too, Lacey. Harder and deeper than I've ever loved anything else. You challenged me last year, pushed me to either give up or invest in myself, like, really invest in myself." He smiled at her, reaching to move her hair from across her face.

"I've worked so hard for you, for myself. I've been in therapy, I'm still in therapy. You saved my life. Thank you."

"I'm so sorry about Jo, Danny."

Danny's smiled fell a bit, he looked down.

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't change her. I couldn't save her, and you know, honestly, I lost my entire family last year, but I gained so much more. I have my life back."

"Nan?"

"She passed. I didn't find out for a month, I read about it online. Stroke."

"I'm sorry, Danny."

"It's okay, I'm okay."

"I'm proud of you, Cole told me how hard you've been working. You're amazing."

"I'm being exonerated on Monday."

Lacey shot up, "What?!"

Danny smiled, "I found out yesterday, I couldn't wait to tell you."

"Danny! Oh my god, this is incredible!"

Lacey crawled over to give him an awkward hug, now laying sideways beside him.

"So, what are we doing here?" Danny asked after the excitement died down.

"I know what I'm looking for, but I'm scared you won't feel the same way." Lacey responded.

"Listen, I'm done with being scared. How about you honestly tell me what you want, then I'll honestly tell you what I want and we'll see how far apart we are. We'll know then if we can make this work or not."

"Okay. I'd like us both to continue to evolve and pursue our own personal and professional goals."

Lacey looked at Danny, waiting to hear what he was thinking. He took a deep breath, centering his thoughts and organizing what he wanted to say.

"Hold your hands out." Danny asked.

Lacey held her hands out in front of him. Danny picked up her wrists and turned her palms in to face each other. He moved her hands closer together, indicating he wanted a smaller scope.

"I don't think either of us have plans to stop evolving and pursuing our goals, can you narrow down what you want in terms of just us?" He asked.

"Yes. I want to be with you. Your turn."

"Commitment, yes. I want that too."

Lacey took his hands and pulled them apart wider, she wanted to know his larger scope.

Danny smiled, "So we agree on being exclusive with each other, that's easy. Can we talk about how we're going to manage a long distance relationship, or what happens if your next gig is thousands of miles away?"

"No."

Danny raised his eyebrows, staring at her incredulously.

"Danny, it's too much to process tonight. We have a year and a half to figure this stuff out. Can't we just enjoy seeing each other again for now?"

"Okay."

Danny looked over at her, lounging beside him in nothing but her panties. He moved his face closer toward her, rubbing noses momentarily as he let his lips linger just outside their perch.

Danny finally connected with Lacey's mouth in their new first kiss, the sexual tension between them flooding the entire room. This time it was Lacey who pulled away first.

"Please tell me we're doing this." Lacey said, breathing hard.

She stared up at his gorgeous face, pleading to him with her eyes.

"I do believe that we are on the same page, Miss Porter." Danny whispered, ready to absolutely tear this shit up.

Danny swooped down to kiss her again, Lacey running her hands up his strong back. Danny scooted back on his knees, looking down at Lacey's new body. He brought his hands to the edges of her panties and looked for her approval. Lacey lifted herself up a bit and he slid them off.

Danny stared at her as he spread her legs open, dropping his eyes down and back up, silently telling her he was all in for what was about to go down.

"This, I've missed." Danny said in a heavy whisper, settling in between her legs, tasting her gently.

"Mmh!" Lacey whimpered, "Danny—"

She brought her hands down to grip his hair as he plunged his face deeply into her core.

Danny built up the pressure against her clit as he switched from swirling his tongue around it to sucking on it firmly. He kept his eyes trained on Lacey's face as he watched her breathing patterns change.

Once he felt her pull his hair tighter he backed up and slid his pants off. He crawled back up Lacey's body and leaned back on his heels, stroking himself gently.

"Do I need anything?" Danny asked, okay with whatever she decided.

"No."

Lacey spread her legs wider, pulling her knees up as high as she could.

Danny rubbed himself against her clit a few times, making sure his tip was nice and wet before pushing himself inside of her slowly.

He rocked forward and back several times as he stretched her out.

"Your body Lacey, wow." Danny exhaled.

On the fourth push, Danny held himself in place for a few seconds before sliding back out, followed by matching thrusts, each of them deeper than the one before. Danny held her waist on both sides, as he guided their rhythm.

Danny's moves were fluid and recumbent, like a skilled musician in concert. He leaned forward as he writhed his hips between her legs in perfect time.

Their faces studying exactly what had been missing for over a year. Danny kissed her passionately, the want and need between them stoked and blazing.

"I need you—" Danny panted.

Lacey was very vocal, panting, begging and praising him as he made love to her. Danny couldn't get enough, flowing together with her own movements as they devoured each other. Danny smiled at her at one point, sending waves of love through her body.

"Danny, mmm, keep going..."

Lacey was ready, he could feel it in her core, Danny rocked into her firmly.

"Come for me Lacey, let me see." He picked up the pace.

Lacey whimpered again as her hips moved up desperately to meet Danny's.

"Yesss, Lacey, get it." He said smoothly as he slowed and she took a minute to fuck him the way she needed it.

Danny responded to her need for force and thrusted harder, the change in rhythm sending her right over the edge.

"I'm—Danny! I'm coming, yes! Danny, oh my god..."

Lacey smiled big, running her hands along his belly as he pulled out slowly. Danny stayed kneeling, cock still throbbing.

"It was just as good as I remember, you're not there?" Lacey said, breathing fast.

Danny shook his head no, "Not yet." He winked at her.

Danny had been practicing controlling his climaxes over the last year. His therapy sessions providing a huge benefit in this area.

He found a headspace he could go to that still allowed him to feel his emotions, but not let his body react so quickly. This skill proved to benefit him sexually as well.

Lacey sat up, and rolled onto her belly. She sucked on him, reacquainting her mouth with his size and shape.

"Lacey—" Danny rubbed her shoulders.

After a few bobs, Lacey wanted to show him how her new body could move. She sat up and pointed to the chair he had been sitting in earlier.

Danny climbed off the bed and sat, thighs far apart, cock at full sail. Lacey climbed up, sliding down onto him, reclaiming what was hers.

Danny groaned, "Mmm, your body fits me perfectly."

Lacey's core pulsed harder at the sound of his voice. She sat deeper onto his lap, aching to bottom out down to his base. Lacey held onto the back of the chair and kissed him deeply as she began to move.

Danny had not felt Lacey this wet before, the gliding sensation something totally new. He watched as Lacey's tight body swallowed him whole, riding him like a champion jockey.

Danny slid his hands greedily to her ass, massaging it.

"I like this—you're perfect."

After a few minutes , Lacey leaned back with her hands on Danny's thighs. He kept eye contact with her, trailing his eyes down to their connection and back up again.

He wanted her to know how much desire she gave him. His eyes showed it all. Danny's intensity only fueling Lacey to go faster, harder. Lacey picked up the pace and began bouncing.

"Mmmm, yess—" Lacey whined out of breath. "Danny..." Lacey had never had sex like this before, she was burning.

"Keep going Lacey, just like that—" Danny praised her, his head rolling back as few times.

Danny got closer and closer to his release, finally grabbing her hips and pulling her forward to rock and grind against his lap.

Danny held her gaze, panting "You're. So. Fucking. Good."

Danny moved his hands around to grab her ass again, forcing her to switch to slower grinding. He kept up his fierce eye contact as he held her down, silently requesting that she keep his whole length inside of her.

He helped her grind her clit against him hard and rough at the same time. This deep penetration and the stimulation of her clit together sent her over the edge again.

"Danny! Dannyyyy—tw-twice, DANNY yessss." Lacey threw her head back.

Danny could actually feel Lacey's muscles contracting and pulsing around his cock this time. Her face flushed and her breathing was jagged, Danny couldn't control himself anymore.

"So fucking beautiful." he whispered to her.

He continued to hold her hips down so he could finish deep inside of her. Seeing Lacey's face go into her orgasm this time made him unload harder than he ever had before.

Danny held her face lightly, making sure she watched him finish too, wanting her know that only she could have him this way. Lacey knew, she watched him crest into total bliss.

"I've missed you." Danny admitted out of breath, sucking her nipples lovingly as they came down together.

"Oh my god, Danny." Lacey grabbed his face and kissed him, "That was the best orgasm I've ever had."

"Me too, Lace—" Danny replied out of breath.

Lacey leaned into his ear, "This is yours..." She whispered cheekily as she rolled her hips slowly, several more times while still sitting on his dick.

"Hey now, behave Lacey." Danny corrected her softly, grabbing her hips to still her, "I don't own any of this."

He trailed his hands up her back and then down again to her thighs.

"You're an absolute goddess, and I am just very lucky. I love you."

Lacey kissed him again.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I would like the chance to hold your heart again though, if you'd trust me with it."

Lacey stared at him, how did she get so lucky? How did she find this perfect person who loved her just as much as she loved him?

"I trust you, Danny and you already have it." Lacey proclaimed.

Lacey pulled back and stood up slowly, Danny's penis still oozing fluid, his lap soaked from their escapade.

"Stay there, I'll clean you up." Lacey threw on her bathrobe and sprinted out to the bathroom.

"You guys are wicked loud." Cole grumbled as she passed through the living room.

"Sorry, not sorry!" Lacey whispered loudly, giggling now as she reached the bathroom.

She relieved herself quickly and grabbed a towel for Danny, sprinting back through the living room.

Lacey threw the towel to Danny, "Cole's all caught up on where we are with our relationship."

Lacey giggled, dropping her robe again and crawling on her bed naked.

"He's awake?" Danny asked.

"Oh yes, he said we were too loud." Lacey smiled big, "I can't help that you know how to make me scream. This is your fault!"

Danny laughed, tossing the towel in the laundry hamper before climbing in next to her.

"Do you want me to stay, or do you want some space to yourself?"

"You're not going anywhere right now if that's what you're asking. Sleep in here tonight?"

"Of course, I'd love to." Danny spooned her and pulled her in tight, "Mine?" He asked in reference to her heart, not her body.

"Yours." Lacey agreed, pushing back against him further, pulling his arm around her waist tightly, "Good night, Danny."

"Good night." He kissed the side of her head.


	19. Chapter 18

As Danny's eyes adjusted to the light, he smiled as he realized last night wasn't just a wonderful dream, Lacey was indeed asleep in his arms. He pulled his arms out from under her as gently as possible as he tried to untangle himself from the blankets.

Lacey rolled over, grumbling at the interruption. He covered her back up and collected his clothes, hastily throwing them on so he could venture out to use the bathroom.

Cole was up and dressed for the gym. He was watching the news, sprawled out on Lacey's couch. Danny passed through the living room on a mission, throwing Cole a nod as he passed by. Danny took another shower, wrapping himself in a towel as he headed back into the living room to find his suitcase.

"Hey, how'd you sleep on this?" Danny pointed to the blow up mattress.

"It was fine, I got woken up though, some chick screaming. Something about 'yes! yes!' I dunno, it was all very positive." Cole chuckled.

Danny smiled, "Sorry man."

"You good, Danny?" Cole asked, genuinely concerned about him.

"Beyond. We're together, I'm so happy." Danny melted into a puddle of warm fuzzies.

"Jesus, you're a mess." Cole smiled, "But I'm happy for you guys. Little bummed I'm stuck as the third wheel now, I still have another night here with you two beasts."

"You're our best friend, man. You're not a third wheel." Danny said sincerely as he pulled out his gym clothes, changing right there quickly.

"Plus I wouldn't have reconnected with her if it were not for you." Danny added, truly appreciative of Cole's help.

Lacey emerged from her room with the biggest smile on her face, hair askew. Danny thought she was beautiful.

"Hey, I'll be ready in a sec." Lacey said as she went into the bathroom, passing Danny in her robe. He knew she was still naked under there, his heat rate picked up.

"Coffee?" Danny yelled to her through the bathroom door.

"Hell. Yes." She said back.

Danny smiled as he went to make her some coffee, "You too man?" Danny offered Cole.

"I'm good."

Lacey took a quick shower and threw on her gym clothes. Capri leggings, sports bra and an easy flowing tank top with open sides and back. She bunched her hair up into a bun and stepped out into the living room to find her sneakers.

Danny handed her the coffee and she drank it quickly, "I needed this, thanks."

Cole stared at Lacey wide eyed, walking around her slowly.

"I mean, Lacey, you look amazing!"

He could finally see her waist and abs peeking through the tank top and the perfect shape of Lacey's ass through her spandex pants.

Lacey smiled, "I told you I was working on it. You're an amazing trainer, Cole."

"I've never trained anyone remotely before, I just, wow."

Cole lifted his eyebrows, looking over at Danny.

Danny bit his lip, looking anywhere else than at him. He wasn't about to confirm how fucking hot their sex life was with Lacey's new body. He couldn't help the pink blush that worked its way up his neck and settled into his cheeks.

Last year, fetus Danny would have been furious at Cole for scoping out Lacey. This year, phoenix Danny was more rational, secure. He learned and put into practice that he could not control people, he didn't own any part of them. It was lazy energy, a waste.

People were complex and Danny could only control his response to them. He made a conscious effort to support and empower others, and to speak up when there were injustices. Danny exuded calm, positive energy and he discovered it comes back to you.

The only thing he couldn't fully vet out up until this point was if he had his jealous tendencies under control. As he watched Cole check out Lacey, he thought maybe he had succeeded.

Lacey saw their exchange and giggled to herself shaking her head. She was impressed with Danny's whole demeanor.

"Let's get moving."

Lacey broke their inner thoughts and laced up her shoes. The three of them jogged the block to the gym. Lacey had a membership and paid for two passes for the boys to get in with her.

Danny was impressed, the gym had all high-end pro equipment. Cole noticed too.

"Hell yeah, Lacey, this place is awesome."

Danny jumped up to hang from the pull up bars, showing off a little as he completed some hanging core moves. Lacey watched his athleticism, he was so fucking hot she thought to herself, the two of them locked in a staring contest.

"Earth to Lacey, we've got work to do."

Cole demanded her attention, dragging her over to the weights. Cole set her up with free-weights, correcting her positions now that they were not virtually training.

"How do I make my ass higher?" Lacey motioned around her backside.

"Lacey, your ass is perfect."

"Please?"

"Besides the lunges and presses, it's the stair climber."

Lacey groaned. Her nemesis.

Cole wasn't about to hear her complaining, he held his hands up.

"You've come this far, you've done all this work. I don't want to hear it. If you want it, get it." He said firmly.

Lacey nodded, finishing Cole's count on her lunges with the 30 pound weights.

"I want to do the pull up bar like Danny."

"Danny was working his core, you could do that. It takes a lot of work to get results that way, but if you can do it consistently you'll be very happy. C'mon." Cole walked with her to the bars.

Danny watched from the treadmill as Cole instructed Lacey on how to work her core on the bars. She jumped up to grab the bar, Cole helping her pull her legs up in front of her. She dropped down, Danny could tell she was frustrated.

Cole made her try again, this time holding her legs up for her. Cole explained which muscles to engage, then moved her legs to the side and then helped Lacey extend them out in front of her. Lacey's arms began to shake and she dropped down again, breathing hard.

Danny kept his pace on the treadmill as he watched Lacey try a third time. This time she was unassisted, pulled her legs up slowly straight out in front of her. She held herself there for fifteen seconds before moving her legs to the left for fifteen and over to the right for fifteen. Cole asked her if she could pull herself up after and she did before dropping down.

Cole clapped for her, genuinely proud of her improvement. Danny smiled hard, they were so cute he thought. Cole was such a good guy.

Next, Danny watched as Cole pointed to the stair climber and Lacey deflated. He watched Cole pump Lacey back up, motivating her to climb up and keep going.

He showed her a routine that he programmed into her machine. He pressed start and Lacey began stepping.

Cole took the machine next to her, running the same program. Danny knew how hard it was to complete, Cole had made him run through it a few weeks ago. Lacey kept her eyes forward as they progressed through.

Danny finished on the treadmill and went to the lat machine to work his shoulders. He could still see Lacey from his position and admired her determination. Cole was still talking her through it and motivating her.

Danny took full advantage of the gym today, working his shoulders and back before moving to leg presses. When he finished there he saw Lacey and Cole had moved to the benches and walked over to join them.

Cole was benching and had Lacey spotting him.

"How's this matchup work?" Danny asked, taking Lacey's place before Cole killed himself.

"Relax, this set up is for her, not me." Cole explained.

"Lacey you benching now?" Danny asked her.

"I want to try it, yes." Lacey said.

"Nice. I saw you on the climber, brutal." Danny said as he sat down on the next bench set.

"My new personal best, I'm going to be sore tomorrow, but it'll be worth it." Danny loved her positivity.

Cole sat up and had Lacey lay down. He laid next to her explaining what muscles to focus on, what he expected her to do with her arms and how to lift the bar off its perch. Once she was clear, Cole had her strap gloves on and stood up to spot her.

"What's she set up for?" Danny asked.

"70, no talking." Cole said, reminding Danny of how dangerous this could be.

Cole focused on Lacey, correcting the spacing of her hands and the strength of her grip. Cole asked her to push straight up and engage her back as he watched for her to lean to either side. She didn't move at all, lifting straight and steady.

Cole nodded, impressed at her form. He held onto the bar, not lifting it, and asked Lacey to pull down and push back up.

Lacey lowered the bar, Cole pulling up slightly to stop her when she reached the correct depth. Lacey pushed back up easily. Cole let go and asked her to do it again. Lacey did another rep just as easily as the first.

After the second rep, Cole requested she return the bar to the perch and set her up at 85 pounds. Lacey blew past that number as well. He reset for 95 and had her complete three reps.

Halfway through the second rep he could hear her release her breath. He encouraged her through the third one, his hands on the bar the whole time. Lacey was vocal at the end of the third one.

Once the bar was perched, Danny clapped, very impressed with her.

"Great work Lacey! You're benching 95 pounds, at your weight class you're already an intermediate. You could be really good at this." Cole exclaimed, thrilled for her.

Lacey sat up, smiling at her boys and feeling proud of herself. She loved this.

"Do you have a spotter here?" Cole asked her.

"I don't, I haven't made gym friends yet." Lacey said with a sad face.

"Then don't try this without someone spotting. Now c'mon, I want you back on the bar before we leave. Danny you coming?"

"Yeah, definitely!"

The three of them walked back to the front to use the bars. Cole jumped up first this time, pulling himself up several times before spotting for Lacey again.

Danny jumped up and did more core work, holding his poses for longer than thirty seconds at a time. Lacey mirrored him, not able to hold as long. Danny smiled at her, nodding in encouragement.

Lacey ended her work out by completing six pull ups before dropping down. Cole was very happy with the work she did, high-fiving her with sincere admiration.

They jogged back to Lacey's apartment, Cole offering to cook them lunch while they took showers and changed.

"There's fish and chicken and I got all the veggies you guys like, help yourself." Lacey yelled to them as she jumped in the shower first.

Lacey retreated back to her bedroom after to get dressed, Danny running in to take his shower next. The exhibition was still 8 hours away so Lacey threw on black leggings and a cropped T-shirt. Comfy and sexy, her favorite combination. Lacey walked back to the kitchen, smelling Cole's delicious creation simmering on the stove.

Danny came out of the bathroom with no shirt on, jeans riding very low as he looked for a shirt to throw on. Lacey couldn't take her eyes off of him. That, she thought. That was hers.

Danny busted her again, stopping short as he caught her outfit. He put his hand over his heart and made a silent face of approval as he looked her up and down. Lacey giggled.

"You two done? Lunch is ready." Cole chuckled as he plated up their food.

After lunch the three of them enjoyed catching up together, Lacey filling them in on her work and the exhibition that night. Cole eventually passed out on the couch and Lacey pulled Danny into her bedroom to continue their conversation.

Danny sat in the oversized bean bag by the glass wall, Lacey opting to lay on her bed.

"Who hired you for your regular gig?" Danny asked, curious if he'd know them.

"Mike Roman, he's from San Diego. Ever heard of him?"

"No, you've met him already?"

"Yes, right after I arrived in the city we had our first meeting. He's nice enough, younger than most developers around here so we mesh well, you know?"

Danny nodded, "Younger?"

"Roman's probably ten years older than me, so he has had success, but he's still growing. I'm excited to work with him, he seemed motivated."

"Roman?"

Lacey shrugged, "We've got a Roman Porter thing going. He was a baseball player."

"What about for the opera house, who has you slated for that project?"

"The director's name is Marilyn Rossi, she's fairly new in her position, I met her last week too. Marilyn is not a developer, which is nice, she's more focused on the authenticity of the details. She's got a type A personality like me, so hopefully we stay on the same page."

"You're easy to work with Lacey, I'm sure it'll be a dream."

"Thanks."

"So, tonight, you said you're going to have a display?"

"Yeah, Roman is having an exhibition-slash-open house for a few properties that's he's developed and is ready to sell. Part of the exhibition will show his upcoming projects and my designs will be included. It's kind of my coming out party. He'll introduce me, whatever."

"Sounds terrifying. You're so good at that stuff though. What are you wearing?"

Lacey loved that Danny was so into fashion. She always felt really beautiful around him because he always acknowledged what she was wearing and actually gave a fuck about the details she put together. Lacey slid off her bed and pulled open her closet.

"I've been thinking about that, I'm not sure if I want to go totally professional or a little sexy. I don't know my audience."

"Well, from what I've seen, you favor edgy. Sophisticated. You're effortlessly sexy, so I wouldn't worry about that."

Lacey smiled, "Thanks Danny." she turned back toward her clothes, rifling through in indecision.

"I—um, I hope it's okay, I brought you a gift." Danny said, shifting forward awkwardly in the bean bag.

"A gift?"

"It might help with your current situation."

Lacey looked over at Danny, "What gift, what could possibly help me tonight?"

Danny smiled at her, getting up as gracefully as he could from the floor and scooted out to his luggage. He returned with his larger suitcase and carefully placed it on Lacey's bed.

Lacey played with her hands, not exactly sure how to receive him right now. What could he have brought? She did like surprises though, shifting from one foot to the other.

Danny pulled out a large black box, tied with a gorgeous velvet bow. He walked closer to Lacey and handed it to her. Alexander McQueen was etched into the box with brilliant gold lettering.

Lacey's eyes grew wide, she looked up at him.

"What did you do?!" She asked, completely shocked.

"Open it." He said, smiling kindly.

"You didn't have to get me anything—"

Lacey placed the box on her desk and pulled the bow apart. Inside, she folded the tissue paper away revealing the most gorgeous fitted suit she had ever seen. She'd had some designer pieces before, but not like this.

"Danny, this is custom. How did you do this?"

"Well, Cole mentioned the exhibition, so I had him call your mom and get your measurements. I thought you might like something like this, maybe for tonight, maybe for another time. Either way, it's yours."

Lacey pulled out the jacket, it was an insanely gorgeous deep black color and heavily tailored. It had large pleats in the back and one button in the front. The suit pants were cropped and slim.

Also inside the box, below the suit, was a fitted cream colored pussy-bow blouse. Lacey knew this shirt was made by Gucci and together this outfit cost more than her whole wardrobe combined.

"Danny this is beautiful, I love it! Thank you so much, I don't know what to say—"

"Try it on, can I see?" Danny asked eagerly.

Lacey nodded, peeling off her leggings and T-shirt. Danny couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was wearing just a bright red g-string.

Her comfort and confidence around him made his heart soar and his body and mind long for her. He watched her intently as she unfastened the buttons and other notions.

She slid the pants on first, fitting her perfectly because of course they would, Lacey thought. Next, she pulled the blouse over her head and Danny helped her tie the neck bow. She tucked the front of it into her pants.

Danny picked up the jacket and helped to thread her arms through the sleeves. Lacey adjusted the collars and walked closer to her floor length mirror.

Lacey turned a few times, dropping her hands dramatically at her sides.

"It's perfect, Danny, wow! It's classy and edgy, a perfect balance."

"...and sexy, you look so sexy in this, Lace." Danny moved her hair to the side.

"Wait, Danny, you had Cole call my mom for my measurements and had this fitted just for me? We hadn't even been speaking again at that point." Lacey wasn't sure this was a good thing.

"I wanted to give you a congratulations gift, for the new gig. You're right, I didn't know if I'd even get the chance to give it to you. You're worth the risk."

"I can't believe my mom knew and didn't say a word. I remember her asking for my sizes, but then she took me shopping so I just assumed it was for that, wow."

Danny wasn't done yet. He went back to his suitcase and pulled out two silk Manolo Blahnik shoe bags.

"Danny, are you kidding me right now?"

He brought her the bags, Lacey pulling them open to reveal black suede heels. Danny dropped to his knees to help her put them on. He reached his hand up to take the shoes from her and carefully guided her feet inside of them.

"Oh my god. I've tried these on before, they're amazing." Lacey walked in circles in front of her mirror.

"How do they fit?" Danny asked, still kneeling as he watched her assess them.

"They fit perfectly."

Lacey looked at him, reaching her hand out to pull him back up and embraced him tightly. Danny pulled back first.

"I'm glad you like them, and again, if you need another size or they're not right for tonight, please don't feel like you're stuck with them, you know?"

"I really love all of it, Danny. I don't need gifts like this though, it's a little uncomfortable to accept."

"I get it, and I know you don't need this stuff. I wanted to give you something nice, from me. Please take it, I chose it for you."

"I'm definitely wearing this tonight, it's amazing."

Lacey took the jacket off to play with the blouse as Danny went back to his suitcase.

"So, like I said, the outfit is a congratulations gift for a very talented architect I know. This gift, however, is for my girlfriend, whom I'm very much in love with."

Danny held out a small square box. It was from Tiffany's.

"Danny." Lacey was speechless. She hesitated taking the box from him.

"It's just a gift." Danny extended the box to her again.

Lacey took it and looked at him briefly before her curiosity got the best of her. She lifted the top of the box off revealing stunning platinum and diamond studs.

"Oh my god, Danny. I can't accept these, this gift is just—"

"Perfect for you?" Danny asked, chuckling as he stepped forward to assist.

He took the box from her, removed the studs from their holder and carefully adorned Lacey's ears for her. Danny stepped back admiring how they sparkled next to her beautiful face.

"Beautiful. They're each about a carat. They're insured so if anything happens to them we can get them replaced."

"Danny—" Lacey turned her head slowly from side to side.

"It's just stuff, Lacey, forget about it."

Danny brought a hand up to her face and stroked her cheek.

"May I kiss you?" He asked sincerely.

Lacey smiled, turning toward him and leaning in. Their lips touched tenderly, without urgency. Electricity pouring from both of them, Lacey was sure that the lightbulbs in her apartment would be glowing brighter.

Danny smiled, "Thank you."

He kissed her forehead gently.

"Help me take this off?" Lacey asked him lightly, her eyes growing dark.

Danny had never seen her face so saturated in lust before. Standing behind her, he carefully pulled the jacket from her arms, laying it on her desk. He untied the bow from around Lacey's neck before he reached for the bottom of her shirt and lifted it off smoothly, adding it to the pile.

Danny walked around to face Lacey, both of them staring at each other as he unfastened her pants. Danny slid his hands down each of her legs and took her shoes off, before sliding her pants down and off of her body.

He dragged his fingers back up her legs and hooked them into the tiny bands that held her red g-string in place.

"I like these." Danny whispered to her, pulling up on the strings a little.

The tension he created against her crotch by pulling the strings made her need for him rise. Lacey exhaled, completely turned on and wanting him to continue. She couldn't speak.

"Hey, guys? You—uh, you busy?" Cole said through the door, knocking softly.

Lacey closed her eyes and looked down, supremely disappointed. Danny smiled at her.

"They'll be other times, love." Danny said, kissing her cheek and releasing her panties.

Danny exited Lacey's room to entertain Cole while Lacey flopped onto her bed, using Bob to finish what Danny started.

"Sorry, man. I didn't hear anything and I—" Cole stuttered, worried Danny was going to be pissed.

"It's cool, we're good. We just went in there to talk so we didn't wake you." Danny said, wishing he was making love to Lacey right now.

"Okay." Cole replied, still a little nervous.

"Hey let's see your suit, I'm going to press mine, Lacey's too." Danny walked with Cole to find their suits, carrying them over to Lacey's kitchen table.

Danny walked into Lacey's room, spying her passed out on her bed. He walked over to the desk and grabbed her new suit from her desk and some hangers from her closet.

Cole had found the iron in Lacey's pantry and set up her ironing board for Danny. Danny laid out their new pieces carefully and began working his magic.

"Is that the suit you picked up for Lacey?" Cole asked, admiring the unique pleats.

"Yep, I think she likes it, it fits her perfectly."

Cole nodded, "I'm jealous Danny, I want that kind of relationship." Cole trailed off.

"It'll happen, if I have found it, anyone can." He said, emphasizing what a huge pile of shit he saw his life as to people on the outside.

"I guess."

Danny sensed Cole's self esteem was crashing, "Listen man, you attract what you put out there."

"So, puke then?" Cole said sarcastically.

"Dude. No. I mean, you're a hard worker, you have no free time. You hit hard at the gym, but even there you're training other people. You're never not working."

"I go out..."

"So you're looking for an organic connection at the bar?"

Cole sighed, "I guess not."

"What I'm saying is, find a way to take some time to do what you love. You'll find someone who compliments you." Danny encouraged, "Or, maybe try a dating app?"

"Ugh."

"One of the soccer moms?" Danny suggested.

"I'm not ready for kids yet, D."

Danny finished pressing and hanging Lacey's suit and moved on to Cole's. Cole had chosen a teal and black damask print suit jacket, black button down shirt and black tuxedo pants for the exhibition tonight. He looked sharp as hell in it. Danny had almost picked that one.

Once Danny finished with Cole's he pulled out his suit. Danny had selected a fitted black tuxedo with an understated floral jacket. He felt the three of their suits complimented each other well and Danny wanted to stay a little tamer than usual when meeting Lacey's boss.

"What are we doing for dinner? Should we just order in?" Danny asked.

"Well what's Lacey doing, sleeping?"

"Yeah, she's passed out. I can order a bunch of stuff—" Danny said, scrolling through menu options on his phone.

"Sounds good, I'll have a salad, whatever." Cole said as he looked for the soccer game on the TV.

"I got you."

Danny ordered them all food and went to sit with Cole to watch part of the game.

The food arrived about an hour later and Danny snuck into Lacey's room to wake her. He rubbed her arm gently. When she didn't respond he called her name and rubbed a little firmer.

Lacey opened her eyes, trying to remember where she was and what day it was. She smiled at Danny.

"Hey, I fell asleep." She confirmed half awake.

Danny smiled back, "You did. I ordered food, it's here. I thought you'd probably want to start getting ready for tonight."

"Thanks Danny, what time is it?"

"It's five."

Danny pulled the covers back seeing that Lacey was now wearing nothing at all. He lifted his eyebrows, staring at her.

"I had to take matters into my own hands." Lacey smiled big.

"Fuck, I wish I was in here to see that!" Danny said in all honesty.

He could only imagine her face and her sounds as she made herself orgasm.

"Well, you kind of were, you were in my mind anyway." Lacey said giggling, "Gimme a sec to get dressed? I'll be right there."

"Yeah of course, I'll see you out there."

Danny hopped up and left Lacey's room, closing the door tightly behind him. Lacey shuffled out about ten minutes later, heading straight for the coffee maker.

"Sorry I'm such a college kid, boys. Want coffee?" She yawned.

Cole smiled, "Sure, I'd love some actually."

"Same." Danny added.

Lacey looked up and saw all of their suits hanging neatly along the bathroom door.

"Aww, Danny. You rock." She knew it was him.

Cole stared at Lacey for a minute, "Hey, what's different about you?" He couldn't figure it out.

"Danny gave me these."

Lacey reached up to twist one of her diamond studs.

"Yep, that's it. They suit you, you're twinkling Lace—so pretty." Cole complimented her.

Lacey smiled and looked at Danny. He was zoned out, eating and watching the game in the living room. She sat down across from Cole at the kitchen table and sipped her coffee.

"You're so sweet Cole, you need a girlfriend." Lacey said honestly.

"I know. I can't seem to find the right person." Cole looked down.

"You're still comparing them all, to Reg." Lacey said matter-of-factly.

Cole nodded, "I am."

"You need to talk to someone, Cole. You need to work through this and move on with your life."

"Maybe you're right, it couldn't hurt."

While Danny was still occupied with the game, Lacey took the opportunity to ask about another thought that had been running through her mind.

"Is it possible that the right person maybe could also be a guy?" She asked carefully.

Cole stopped mid bite and flung his eyes up to meet hers. His eyes darted over to see Danny was fully engrossed in the game. Cole turned back around to face Lacey, who was patiently waiting for him to decide what he wanted to say.

"I—uh..." He stumbled, obviously uncomfortable and not ready to share.

Lacey could see him battling.

"Hey, hey, forget it, you don't have to say anything, Cole." She said, reaching for his hand.

Lacey plated up some of the sushi Danny got and began eating it slowly. A few minutes later, Cole leaned forward, closing the space between himself and Lacey.

"Hey." He motioned for her to do the same. Lacey leaned in too. "It's possible." He whispered to her, looking back toward Danny again.

Cole leaned back, stress eating his dinner and not making immediate eye contact with Lacey again.

"You're not ready for him to know?" Lacey asked, wanting to understand where he was in his head.

Cole finally looked back up at her, Lacey's face having a calming effect on him. He relaxed and realized Lacey was his ally, his best friend, he trusted her.

"I don't know, I don't want things to change between us." Cole said honestly.

"I get that, I would feel the same I guess. He's your friend though, Cole. At some point, wouldn't you want the people you love and trust to acknowledge and accept all the different parts of you?"

Cole nodded, "Yes, at some point. Not tonight." He added, staring at her.

"Okay, understood. I won't say anything." Lacey smiled at him, "I'm here for you if you need to talk about anything, anytime. Danny is not going to care what you're into, just FYI."

Cole smiled back, feeling more alive and happy than he had in over a year. Danny suddenly shouted through their peaceful dinner.

"Oh come on! That was bullshit!" Waiving his hands around in frustration at the soccer game. Lacey and Cole giggled, it was nice to all be together again.

After dinner, Danny cleaned up the food while Cole put all the dishes in the dishwasher. Lacey had disappeared into her room with her suit to start getting ready.

Danny eventually made it over to his suitcase and began changing right in Lacey's living room. Cole did the same, both of them helping each other with accessories and jackets.

Lacey's bedroom door opened and both boys looked over to see Lacey in the McQueen suit, hair pulled back into a delicate braided chignon. Lacey stared at her two favorite boys, both sharp as hell in their new suits.

"Lacey, you are stunning!" Cole said.

"You really are, wow. Love it." Danny agreed.

"Thanks guys, ready for this?" Lacey asked them, really asking herself.

"No." Danny said.

"Not at all." Cole said at the same time.

"Perfect. Me neither." Lacey said as they laughed together.

"My driver is here when we're ready to leave. I hope that works?" Danny said.

"Better than the subway, thanks Danny." Lacey said. "Liquid courage?" She asked Cole.

"Yes please." He said, reaching to help her get glasses.

Danny shook his head, fussing with his shirt collar.

"Hair up or hair down?" He asked them.

"Up." Lacey said.

"Down." Cole said at the same time.

They both looked at each other and then back at Danny.

"Up." Cole said.

"You can't just switch sides, Cole." Danny said, making Lacey giggle as she poured Cole's drink.

Cole looked at her and busted out laughing along with her.

Danny pulled his hair up, "How's this?"

"It's hot. Why are you so self conscious right now?" Lacey asked, looking at him puzzled.

"I just want this night to go well for you, Lace." Danny replied, pulling his hair back down and trying again to pull it up neatly.

"You two could be in rags tonight, it doesn't matter. Have you seen me in this outfit?!"

Lacey spun around dramatically, doing a mini cat walk.

Cole nodded, "That's true, Lacey is shining tonight. You've got this Lacey."

Cole downed his drink, pouring himself another. Lacey walked back and joined him, tapping their glasses together.

Danny watched patiently as Cole and Lacey chugged their drinks. Lacey giggled to Cole as she finished hers, feeling Danny's eyes on her. She turned to connect with him, walking up and taking his hand into hers.

"You look so handsome, Danny. Kiss?" Lacey asked.

Danny acquiesced and went all in to kiss her deeply. Lacey was not expecting that and got lost as he worked her lips.

He pulled back, smiling at her.

"Okay?" He whispered, looking between her eyes and her lips.

"Very okay." Lacey beamed.

Danny dropped his head down, changing the intensity of his eyes. He slid his hands up to the glass in her hand, taking it from her.

"You're working tonight, yes?" He said gently.

Lacey pulled back, squinting her eyes.

"I'm fine." She said sharply, "You're not telling me what to do right now, are you?" She asked half irritated, half shocked.

Danny stood up straighter.

"Never, but I do know you're buzzed right now."

He didn't care if it made her uncomfortable, he was trying to make sure she didn't embarrass herself and lose this opportunity.

Lacey let out an exasperated breath at Danny, rolling her eyes and walking away from him. Danny sighed and looked down, not sure how to balance her right now.

Cole stood there watching their first tiff since they reunited. His two best friends. Cole decided he'd stand with Danny on this one.

"He's right Lace, let's slow down."

Lacey didn't say a word. She grabbed her purse, pulled out her red lipstick and expertly reapplied it using the mirror in her living room.

"Let's go." She said cooly, walking past them both and reaching for the door.

Danny didn't move, he wanted to resolve this before they left.

"Lacey, you know I'd never tell you what you can and can't do, right?" He asked, hoping for some common ground from her.

Lacey sighed deeply, "Yes, I know. I haven't had anyone by my side helping me be better in a long time, you know?"

"Well, I guess I didn't have to say it like that either. I'm sorry."

Cole walked toward them, "Jesus you two, can we go now?"

The three of them walked out to Danny's waiting driver and climbed into the SUV.

As they pulled up to the venue, Danny rubbed Lacey's knee, "You good?" He asked her.

"I think so." She said a little unsure.

"You've got this Lacey, own this shit." Cole said.

"I'm so happy you're both here." Lacey said looking between the two of them.

Danny grabbed the door handle, looking at Lacey before opening it. Lacey took a deep breath and nodded.

Danny stepped out, scoping the line of people waiting to get into the venue to see the exhibition. He turned and held a hand out to assist with Cole's exit, and again to help Lacey step out in her new Blahnik's.

They took a second to adjust themselves before walking toward the entrance together. Danny and Cole watched as Lacey switched into work mode. They trailed behind her, making eye contact with each other as Lacey took over.

"Lacey!"

A man came forward from the entrance. Danny surveyed him quickly, he was a little taller than he was, with brown hair, hazel-green eyes and a thicker beard. This had to be Lacey's boss, he appeared to be about ten years older than they were.

"Hey Roman."

Lacey smiled warmly, embracing him in a friendly hug. Danny watched as Lacey pulled back and stared at him with a level of attraction. She liked him. Fuck.

"Hey Porter, wow, look at you!"

Mike spun her around once before connecting with her guests.

"Oh, who do we have here?"

Mike leaned back to size up the guys as Lacey turned to introduce them.

"This is my best friend, Cole Farrell."

"Mike Roman, nice to meet you." Mike said as they shook hands.

"And this is my partner, Danny Desai."

Lacey beamed, obviously proud to have him by her side. Danny smiled politely.

"Ahh, a boyfriend, this is new then? Because I believe you were single last week at our meeting." Mike asked her, eyebrows raised.

Lacey smiled and looked at Danny. She could tell he was uncomfortable.

"I've known Danny for a long time, but yes, our partnership is new."

Mike leaned forward to shake Danny's hand.

"Mike Roman, nice to meet you."

Danny moved forward to shake his hand confidently, firmly.

"You as well." Danny said.

"Desai, where have I heard that before?" Mike asked to no one in particular as he ran a hand through his beard.

"Desai Developments." Danny said flatly.

"Yes, that's it! I've competed for properties with them before, is that you?"

"No sir, I'm not affiliated with that company. I am a developer though, I own Dacey Planning and Investments." Danny said looking at Lacey, she hadn't known the details of his company with Dave yet, including the name.

Lacey's mouth hung open for a moment as she realized the company name was their names put together. She smiled at him, Danny smiling back and looking down. He was pleased she liked it.

"Dacey, I'm not familiar, are you in the city?"

"No sir, I've been working municipally, restoring a town about an hour away."

"Ooo, municipalities, that takes some dedication. How long are you committed?"

"It's true, I've been working there for two years so far. I don't have an end date as of yet."

"I'll bet, you could be stuck there for life." Mike said, looking at Lacey as he said this.

Danny's jaw tensed as he realized Mike was trying to warn her of his potential dead end life. Lacey stepped in to set him straight.

"Danny is brilliant. We worked together two years ago developing the first four buildings there. He's an exceptional developer, I've yet to work with another developer that works at his level."

Mike nodded in understanding, "Passionate, patient and talented, that is rare. You must love the town then?" He asked Danny.

"I grew up there, I just want to make it better. I could take it or leave it if I'm honest." Danny admitted.

"Well, if you've worked with Lacey's plans before, then you know how incredibly talented she is." Mike said as he put his arm around Lacey with admiration.

"Absolutely." Danny smiled at her, willing to give anything for Mike to keep his hands to himself.

"Tonight is her night, I can't wait to show off her plans for this building." Mike rubbed her arm, "Let's go inside, get this started, shall we?"

Mike dropped his arm and led them into the building. Lacey right behind him. Cole and Danny looked at each other, they didn't like his energy.

Inside the venue, Danny took in how raw and soulless the space was. Mike set up displays of all of the properties he had developed over the last ten years in a giant spiral. At the center was where Lacey's plans were featured, as if she was his future.

Mike had set up a DJ booth and had the lights off, trying to mask how ransacked and bare the space was. The glow came from some concert lights and a couple black lights. This was bizarre.

In the far corner he had a drink station established, it was Phoebe and Sarita. Danny couldn't believe it, tapping Lacey's shoulder and pointing.

"Oh my god, Danny! What are the odds?!"

"I'm going to say hello, want a drink?" He asked her.

"I really do, yes. Malbec? Anything." Lacey thanked him with her eyes.

He left Cole there with her, agreeing to get him one too. Danny made his way to the girls, seeing they weren't quite set up yet.

"Hello ladies." Danny said as he approached the bar.

"We're not set up yet." Sarita said without looking up.

Phoebe looked up, "Hey Danny!" Phoebe came out from behind the bar to give him a hug.

Sarita looked up, finally seeing Danny, "We're still not set up yet." she said under her breath.

"You here for this thing tonight?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, Lacey's the architect for this project."

"Lacey's here?!" Phoebe looked around for her.

"Yeah, she's over with the developer getting ready. Cole's here too."

"Aww, tell them to come say hi. So you're not the developer for this one?"

"No, I'm just here to support Lacey tonight. I'll tell them to come and visit you. How'd you guys get this gig?"

Sarita rolled her eyes, "It's called google. You should check it out sometime."

Phoebe gave Danny a look, "We're also the cheapest." She whispered, smiling at him.

Danny nodded, "Whatever it takes."

"I haven't seen Lacey around town in forever, you two hanging out again?" Phoebe asked, returning to prepping garnishes.

"Indeed. She's my girlfriend."

Danny rocked from his heels to his toes and back, he was so happy.

"Aww, congrats. You two are super cute together. Hey, Danny, that guy with the beard, Mike Roman, is he the developer?"

"Yes."

"He's hot." Phoebe said, playing with her hair.

Danny turned to look at him, "You think so?"

"Hell yes. He's stacked, I bet he could lift me up and destroy me. He's got game too, he asked me questions and made me feel like he actually cared about the answers. Fucking. Dangerous." Phoebe admitted.

Danny stared for a long while, watching as Mike, Lacey and Cole interacted. He did seem to have that personable quality that got you trusting him.

Danny wasn't sure if it was genuine or just a tool he used to bait people in his line of work. Danny knew networking and favors were huge pieces of the puzzle while trying to get a project completed.

"He's wearing Armani, just fyi. Like stock Armani, from like Macy's." Phoebe said, trying to ease Danny's mind.

Danny chuckled, but knew that Lacey didn't care about that stuff anyway, she cared about people with open personalities. Danny was in trouble.

"Phoebs, can I get a couple drinks for Lacey and Cole?"

"Of course, what do they want?"

"Malbec? Whiskey, neat."

"Charge him double!" Sarita yelled.

"Sarita, I'm happy to see you, even if it's not mutual. I'll pay double, you two deserve it." Danny said like the gentleman he really was.

Sarita couldn't help but smile as she swept the floor, keeping her head down.

Phoebe slid the drinks to Danny, "Fourteen." She said.

Danny handed Phoebe a fifty dollar bill, "I'll see you later."

He smiled as he took the drinks and headed back toward Lacey. As Danny approached he saw Mike walk away to address an issue with lighting.

Danny walked up beside Lacey, handing them their drinks, "Phoebe says hello. She'd like you both to stop by at some point."

They both nodded as they sipped their drinks, "Good timing Danny, thank you." Lacey said.

The bouncer began letting guests in as the DJ started his set. Lacey finished her drink and began greeting people with the candor and confidence that made Danny fall in love with her way back when.

Cole and Danny mingled together and started down the spiral to see all of the displays. Danny recognized a few of the projects, paying attention to who was noted on the lists of collaborations.

As they approached the inner spiral, Danny could hear Mike talking about his new project from behind the partition he was standing in front of.

"The architect is Lacey Porter, she's joining me all the way from Seattle, Washington. Her designs are unlike anything I've ever seen, she's a true talent and I'm excited to have the honor of working with her."

Danny stepped around the corner just as the group around them began clapping for Lacey. He joined them, trying to stay focused on her.

As the group dispersed Danny took the opportunity to look at Lacey's new design. He poured over her measurements and what her plan was to make this space live again.

Danny ran calculations in his head, and admired her artistic vision. He felt Lacey's design was so refined, she had progressed so much. The building was going to be a huge asset to whomever invested in it.

The next group filtered in and Mike went into his introduction of Lacey again. Lacey elaborated and answered questions over and over again. As the groups died down, Lacey excused herself to use the restroom, leaving Danny and Mike there together.

"Well, what do you think, Danny?" Mike asked.

"Lacey's design is next level. What's your timeline on this?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I want to flip it to an investor as fast as possible."

"I see, so you don't fund to have your projects completed?"

"I don't have time for that. I have twelve properties I need sold within the next year."

"You're really selling yourself short if I can tell you the truth."

"How's that, Danny?" Mike asked, listening intently.

"You can make hundreds of thousands more if you finish them yourself before you sell them. I understand twelve properties can't just sit, so maybe just try one and see what I'm talking about."

"You're suggesting I keep one and be the investor."

"Yes. Lacey's designs have a formula to them. You can afford to do this, you'll make twice as much back when you sell it finished."

Mike stroked his beard, thinking deeply.

"I'm guessing you bought this place at auction for $600K? If you sell it now with the plans, you'll get maybe $750K. This building will take two months and cost $150K to complete. Once it's finished, you'll sell it for 1.6."

"So, by finishing it myself you're saying I'd make a million dollars?"

"Yes I am."

"How do you know? You can't invest in municipalities, you're at the mercy of the town's budget. I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but that's where your expertise is."

"Then I'm correcting you. I'm a developer. The whole game is my specialty. The investors you have listed on your past projects are high profile. They are preying on you, that's why you have so many repeat investors, you're just handing it to them. Have you researched how much they're able to sell the properties for after they've completed them?"

"I mean, I just move on after, I don't hang around."

Danny pulled out his phone and looked up the property Mike sold most recently, "85 Park, sold for 1.1 last month. Previous sales records show it sold three months ago for $435,000. Was that you?"

Mike let out a breath, "Wow."

"What happened to your previous architect?" Danny asked.

"He got another offer, moved to Paris."

Danny nodded, no wonder. Probably with way higher pay.

"I can help you with the first one, ten percent of the sale and you'll still end up with a million."

"Listen, Danny, I appreciate your offer, but I think I have a good thing going here. Just Lacey and I, so I'll pass." Mike smiled smugly.

"Okay, no worries." Danny said lightly, wanting to punch him in the face just then.

"Excuse me."

Mike brushed past Danny and back up the spiral, greeting people.

Lacey found Danny studying her design intently.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

Danny smiled at her, "This is truly amazing, Lacey. You're the best architect, I can't even explain. You're so smart, everything in this design has meaning, has a purpose. It's beautiful."

Lacey could tell he was surprised.

"Thanks Danny, it's a nice feeling when someone connects with your vision. This one was my new baby."

Danny took his shot, "Listen, Lacey, can we talk tonight?"

Lacey's brows shot up, that sentence was never good.

"Talk? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, no, everything is great. I wanted to talk to you professionally. I have an offer for you." Danny waited for her reaction.

"An offer? I already have a job, a couple. I don't think I can take on more right now—"

"Please. Just hear me out? Tonight?"

"Okay, sure. We'll talk tonight. Want to dance?"

"Yes I do. Where's Cole?" Danny asked as Lacey took his hand.

"He's talking to Phoebe, c'mon."

Lacey pulled him back through the spiral and out onto the makeshift dance floor that spontaneously appeared as people became more comfortable.

Danny kept their dance fun and light, not engaging in anything that would get them into trouble. A crowd formed around them at one point as they took turns spinning and dipping each other while laughing non-stop.

Cole remained perched on top of the ice cooler next to the bar chatting up Phoebe as they watched their friends dancing. They both got lost watching Danny and Lacey's major connection on the dance floor. They were charming and bright, you could tell how much they loved each other. They both longed for that.

"Phoebe, can I take you on a date sometime?" Cole asked.

"I'm not the dating kind, Farrell, you know that."

"Why not? You're just going to let what happened in high school change your entire life like that? It's just a date." Cole said, frustrated in general.

Phoebe was quiet for a long while, wiping off the counters to the bar and thinking.

"Okay. Take me out, I'd love to go on a date with you." Phoebe said, the excitement in her voice rising.

"Really? Wow, awesome, how about next weekend?"

"Sure, plan whatever, I'll be free."

Phoebe smiled, no one had asked her out formally in years, she thought it was cute.

"What are you doing tonight?" Cole asked nervously.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, after work. Come hang with me at Lacey's. Have some drinks, sleep over?"

"Really? Like a hook up?"

Cole blushed, "Like friends, we don't have to hook up Phoebe. We can just see what happens."

Phoebe bit her lip, "Okay, yeah, I'd love that."

At the end of the night, Danny, Lacey, Cole and Phoebe piled into the SUV and headed back to Lacey's place. At one point Danny and Lacey began kissing, and he pulled her into his lap.

"Uhh—guys, we're right here." Cole said, pointing out how extra they had become.

Lacey pulled back, sliding off his lap. She was smiling big. Danny adjusted himself.

"Yeah, sorry guys." Danny cleared his throat, he wanted Lacey so bad.

"Phoebe, did you have to get special permission to leave Sarita's side tonight?" Danny joked.

"She's not that bad, Danny, but yes, I did." She laughed, "I gave her my cash from tonight so she would clean up by herself."

"Ouch." Danny said, "Hope it's worth it." He said looking at Cole.

"Fuck you." Cole said.

He glanced at Lacey, she smiled back at him, both of them happy that Cole had something going on.

"Actually, I've heard he is worth it." Lacey chimed in, "Very focused, lots of stamina."

She winked at him. It was the truth, Regina had told her and she would not lie about stuff like that.

"Well, I already know Danny's a good kisser so I guess I'll just have to wait and see how Cole measures up." Phoebe quipped.

Cole's eyes grew huge, she wanted to make out. This night was already very interesting, he thought.

"Oh yeah, that's right! You two have kissed!" Lacey remembered, "So Danny you've kissed a third of my guests tonight. That's not fair."

Danny raised his eyebrows, what was happening, where was this going?

"I can't help it, what are you saying?"

Cole sat forward, very interested in this conversation.

"I'm just saying, perhaps we need to play some old fashioned party games tonight."

Phoebe giggled, "Like spin the bottle?" She asked.

"Yes, exactly like spin the bottle." Lacey looked at Cole.

"I'm not playing." Danny said, irritated with this.

"Oh come on, Danny. You've never done this stuff, just try it." Lacey pressed.

Danny folded his arms across his chest.

"You know how I feel about kissing, Lacey. Why are you pressuring me right now?" He hushed to her, not wanting everyone to hear.

"I'm down Lacey, you're hot as hell." Phoebe said honestly.

"Thanks, Phoebs, you are too." Lacey was just hoping Danny would change his mind.

Cole was dying at this point, thinking about the possibilities. He wouldn't mind kissing all of them.

"Danny, please? Please do this for me?" He asked desperately.

Danny looked at him, rolling his eyes as Cole begged.

Danny moved on to look over at Phoebe, "You're okay with this?"

"Danny, you're hot as hell too, don't get jealous. I'd love to kiss you again."

Danny shook his head, rubbing his forehead. Lacey could see him battling with himself. She snuggled into the side of him. He wrapped his arm around her.

"We all know you and I are a couple, Danny. It's just a game. You don't have to play if you really don't want to." Lacey patted his leg.

"You're still going to play?" He asked her softly.

"Well, I want to, but it won't be as fun without you. It's just fun Danny, it's not like we're going to have a huge orgy together."

Danny was silent the rest of the ride back to Lacey's. He thought a lot about what Lacey said, his therapist would agree with her he thought.

Danny needed to work on safely filling in some normal missing experiences from his youth, he thought that this might be a good time. He also wanted to show Lacey he could let go, sometimes.

Lacey led them all inside, Cole carrying Phoebe across the threshold and laughing. Danny and Lacey smiled at how happy he seemed tonight.

"Alright, I'm making drinks!" Lacey exclaimed.

She washed her hands and pulled out a pitcher. Danny took his jacket off and walked over to Lacey. He rubbed her legs down to her feet and helped her out of her shoes.

Lacey loved when he did that, stalling all of her other movements until his hands were off of her again. He smiled at her, bringing his hand to her chin, silently asking for a kiss. Lacey accepted and Danny kissed her deeply. He pulled back first.

"I'll play. Promise me we will still be okay after?" He whispered.

"Are you serious?! Of course!" Lacey was so excited.

"You're okay watching me kiss someone else?" He asked seriously.

"Nope, but while we're playing the game, yes. They're both hot Danny, it'll be fun to watch that." Lacey winked at him.

"Are you going to be okay watching me kiss someone else?" She asked.

Danny smiled, "Remember, a long long time ago, when we talked about fantasies?"

"Oh my god, is this one of them?!"

Lacey's excitement grew at the possibility of making a fantasy of his come true.

"I'm not going to lie, I'd love to see you make out with Phoebe." Danny admitted.

"What if I have to kiss Cole?" She pressed.

"I don't know how I'll feel until I'm seeing it I guess. I imagine I'll have to work on reminding myself it's a game."

"I'm not into Cole. I promise you, it's you and me, okay?"

Danny nodded, he trusted her.

"GUYS, HE'S PLAYING!" Lacey shouted, pouring tequila into the pitcher.

"Woo!" Phoebe clapped, helping Cole out of his suit jacket.

Cole walked into the kitchen while Phoebe searched for music on Lacey's stereo.

"Dude, you sure?"

Cole was worried about him. He knew how deep he took his new relationship with Lacey.

"Yeah, it's just a game everyone has played in like, middle school, right? I'm comfortable with you guys, I'll try it."

"Still, I'm not about to get punched in the face again, Danny," Cole held his hands up.

Phoebe heard him talking, "Oh my god, Cole. Your black eye last year, that was from Danny?!"

"It's a long story, but yes. I'm not going there ever again."

"Dude, we're cool. Let's have some fun." Danny said in a surprise moment of surrender.

Lacey handed Cole and Phoebe drinks. She turned to Danny, "Do you want one?" She asked him without fanfare. Danny declined.

"Let's get changed, Phoebs." Lacey pulled her into her bedroom.

"Lacey that suit is fire." Phoebe said, plopping down on Lacey's bed like they had been friends forever, "Danny get that for you?"

"He did, it's amazing." Lacey pulled off the pants and her shirt, trading them again for leggings and a T-shirt.

"Holy shit, that body girl. No wonder Danny's wild about you."

Lacey danced around a little, "Now I have more leggings, or I have track pants, sweatsuits, shorts, what do you want?"

"Ooo, shorts..." Phoebe went to stand beside Lacey to check out the selection. She picked a pair of running shorts and one of Lacey's college sweatshirts.

"Super cute." Lacey complimented her.

Phoebe pulled her hair up into a messy bun and grabbed her drink.

"So, you're okay with this game? If I kiss Danny?"

Phoebe wasn't stupid, Lacey could pretend to be her friend all she wanted, but the bottom line was she had kissed her boyfriend before and now they were in Lacey's house. She wanted to make the boundaries clear before there was a problem.

"We're Danny's firsts, you know? It's not like he's out and you're some stranger and it's all malicious and whatever. Danny never had these experiences, no college life either, so this will be fun for him I think."

"Wait, we're his firsts? I was his first kiss, so are you telling me that flaming hot Desai was a virgin before you got together?!" Phoebe's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"I am telling you that, yes." Lacey smiled.

"OMG. What's he like? He's huge isn't he? I used to watch him during soccer practice because of those shiny shorts they had to wear, oh my god." Phoebe closed her eyes, obviously remembering Danny's body. "I've always had a major crush on him." Phoebe admitted.

Lacey smiled, "All I'm going to say is, he's more than you can imagine in every way."

"Girl, you are so lucky. Your sex must be so hot." Phoebe fanned herself.

'I'm happy that Cole might find some love tonight. What do you think of him?" Lacey asked, trying to change the subject.

"Cole? I mean, he's a dude from back home. He's super hot, I'd totally go for it if he were into it."

"So you're not looking for anything serious."

"I mean, we're here for spin the bottle? No, I'm not looking. Cole asked me out on a date next weekend though, I guess we'll see."

"Cole's my best friend. I want him happy." Lacey said seriously.

"I'll be careful with him, promise." Phoebe said honestly.

Lacey smiled, "Let's go make their dreams come true, shall we?" Lacey said playfully.

"Let's!" Phoebe opened the door for Lacey and followed her out.

Lacey grabbed an empty wine bottle she had saved and sat on the floor across from Phoebe.

"Alright guys, let's have some fun." Lacey said with a tinge of deviance.

Cole and Danny sat across from each other. They had also changed and freshened up, their conversation being basically the same as the girls'.

"I can't believe we're doing this, isn't there an age limit or something?" Danny said nervously.

"We've all been drinking, Danny. You're the only one left who's nervous. I know you're not shy, so let it all go." Lacey said, sympathetic to his feelings. Danny nodded.

"I'll take the first spin." Lacey said, aggressively spinning the wine bottle in the center of the floor.

Slowly but surely it landed squarely on Cole.

"Jesus Christ." Cole said, looking straight at Danny with regret.

"These are the rules of this carnal game, yes? I promise I'm not going to hurt you." He laughed, not sure how he'd actually feel watching this.

Lacey scooted up in front of Cole, "Ready?"

Cole smiled, tilting his head to receive the kiss she offered him. They kissed, Lacey running her fingers through Cole's hair. Cole had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Lacey, he enjoyed it very much. Lacey pulled back, surprised at how sweet their kiss was.

"Aww, that was cute." Phoebe said.

Danny realized he had held his breath the entire time, exhaling as they pulled away from each other.

Lacey looked over at Danny, "You okay?" She asked in exaggerated concern, giggling toward him.

Danny smiled back, "I'm fine, it's my turn now?"

Danny didn't wait for the answer, taking the bottle and spinning it, fidgeting with his hands. The bottle came to rest pointing at Lacey.

Danny smiled brightly, leaning over and kissing Lacey deeply, "I like this game." He said happily, Lacey laughing.

Phoebe went next and she got Danny. Danny looked at Lacey, was this really happening?

"C'mon Desai, get over here." Phoebe said, pulling him up toward her.

Danny leaned up on his knees. He reached up and held the sides of Phoebe's face, taking a moment to study her face. He was brought back to being under the bleachers with her in high school, she was still just as energetic and glowing.

He wanted to kiss her again, leaning in and connecting with her softly. Phoebe wasn't leaving it there, running her hands through Danny's hair and kissing him deeper.

Danny pulled away first, eyes in a whimsical fog. As he sat back he realized Lacey and Cole were clapping for him. He immediately looked at Lacey for her reaction.

"You let go, congratulations." Lacey smiled at him, reassuring him this was okay.

"Wow, Danny. You got better at that." Phoebe said, obviously satisfied.

Cole went last and spun the bottle, landing on Phoebe. She smiled big and crawled over quickly to tackle him, kissing him passionately.

Cole eventually pulled up for air, "Wow." Was all he could say.

"Hey, I warmed her up." Danny mentioned.

"My turn!" Lacey squealed, sipping her drink as the bottle landed on Phoebe.

Danny and Cole looked at each other quickly, knowing they both had been wanting to see this so badly.

The girls smiled devilishly at each other, sliding up close. Phoebe put her hands through Lacey's hair and Lacey grabbed Phoebe's waist. They let their faces linger just centimeters apart for a long while, building up the anticipation for Danny and Cole.

Danny couldn't look away, his mind placing himself in between them. He tried to turn it off.

They finally kissed, Lacey sliding her hands from Phoebe's waist to her ass. Phoebe responded and tugged Lacey's hair to tilt her head back so she could kiss her harder.

"Oh my god." Cole said under his breath.

Phoebe ran her hand down Lacey's body, fingers inching their way inside her waistband, that's when Danny leaned forward and stopped her.

Phoebe pulled back when she realized Danny was holding onto her arm. Lacey looked over at him too, letting go of Phoebe's ass.

"This is the hottest thing I've ever seen, but this..." Danny held up Phoebe's hand, "was not part of the deal." Danny released her hand.

Lacey sat back in her place, breathing hard. Phoebe, adjusted her top, "You're right, I'm sorry, Danny."

"I could live off that memory for the next year." Cole said honestly.

The girls giggled, Lacey worried Danny was too sensitive for this game. She looked back at him, he was looking down, playing with the straw he stole from Lacey's drink.

"Whose turn is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Danny's." Lacey responded, "You still into it?" She asked him, placing her hand on his knee.

"Yeah, I'll go." Danny spun the bottle, landing on Cole this time.

Cole was bursting on the inside, wondering if Danny would really kiss him. Lacey had to fold her lips inside her mouth to stop herself from shrieking. She could feel Cole's energy, he was filled with anticipation.

Danny raised his eyebrows, smirking as he looked over at Cole, "We doing this?" Danny asked. He could feel Cole's energy too.

"You know the rules Desai." Lacey pushed.

"Hey I'm fine with it, just making sure Cole is on board." Danny said confidently.

Lacey looked at Cole with wide eyes. Cole smiled at her and looked down. God he was so cute when he was excited, she thought.

The two of them awkwardly knelt up toward each other. Lacey couldn't hide her fascination with them, biting her lip as she watched them get closer.

To Lacey's surprise, Danny held Cole's face much like he had with her and Phoebe. He took the time to search Cole's face before leaning in to kiss him.

Cole kept his hands on Danny's shoulders, squeezing them and pulling him closer as Danny continued the kiss for more than a beat. Danny pulled away first, but not in retreat, more like to assess Cole's reaction.

Cole was quiet, eyes hazy. He sat back slowly, breathing shallow. Danny smiled at him as he sat back.

"Wow, I think you two just won the hot contest." Phoebe said, fanning herself with her own hand.

Danny slid the bottle toward Phoebe, trying to keep it going. Danny looked at Lacey, acknowledging that he knew that kiss meant way more to Cole than it did to him.

He hadn't known before. Lacey nodded, confirming his suspicion. They smiled at each other, tonight was a riot.

Phoebe spun and got Danny again. Danny looked at Lacey, taking a deep breath as Phoebe came over and sat in Danny's lap.

"Oomph!" Danny said as she settled in.

Danny kept his eyes connected with Lacey's the whole time he kissed Phoebe. Lacey's buzz was strong and she couldn't help the lust filled fog that started to cloud her thoughts. Danny helped push Phoebe back to her spot after, playfully sliding her across the floor with his feet.

"I think we've had every combination here guys, the charm is wearing off. I say I'm ready to call it after Cole's turn." Danny said, wanting to have a minute alone with Lacey before they were all too tired.

They agreed and gathered to see who Cole's final kiss would be with. Cole spun and the bottle came to rest exactly in between Lacey and Phoebe. The girls looked at each other and both lunged for Cole, planting kisses all over his face and neck as he tried to kiss them back.

Lacey eventually conceded to Phoebe and stood up, reaching to pull Danny to his feet. She wrapped her hands around his neck and stared up at him.

"Come to bed with me?" She asked sweetly.

Danny nodded, "Yes, please."

Lacey pulled him toward her bedroom.

"Good night guys." Danny said, looking over to see Cole and Phoebe locked in a heavy make out session.

As Danny closed the door behind them Lacey pushed him against the wall, hard. She began kissing him aggressively, Danny keeping up with her at first.

Once he got himself under control, he took steps to slow her down. He kissed her slowly and held onto her wrists gently. He could feel Lacey getting frustrated.

"Hey, hey, Lacey—stop, please." Danny requested.

Lacey made a pouty face, obviously sad Danny wasn't reciprocating.

"I want you." Lacey said, fingers tracing Danny's nipples through his shirt.

"Cuddle?" Danny tried, knowing it wasn't going to be enough for her.

Lacey let her hands wander to the front of his track pants, Danny stopped her again.

"I can't tonight. Today was wild, please, I need a minute to deal with it."

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry." Lacey pulled her clothes off and walked toward her bed.

Danny watched her, debating on if he should change his mind. Lacey climbed in her bed wearing only a royal blue thong. Danny loved that color against her beautiful skin.

"You coming?" She asked heavily, stroking her own breasts gently while she waited.

Danny pulled his clothes off too, tossing them into a pile before climbing up next to her on the bed. Danny took her spot rubbing her breasts, Lacey let out a soft moan as he continued his massage.

"I love you, Lacey." Danny said to her before he kissed her again.

He could tell she was closer to drunk than sober and knew they couldn't continue. He laid down and pulled her in next to him, tucking her closely against his chest. He'd wait to talk with her about his job offer.

Lacey snuggled into him, "I love you, so much."

As they drifted off, Danny suddenly became aware of the sounds of Cole and Phoebe in the living room.

"Great." Danny said out loud to himself. This must have been how Cole felt the night before he thought.


	20. Chapter 19

Danny laid there, just enjoying the morning light and the weight and warmth of Lacey lying next to him.

Cole and Phoebe were up well past 4 am working out their sexual frustrations on each other. Danny recalled actually getting turned on at one point as he listened to Cole give Phoebe authentic orgasms at least twice. Danny finally drifted off after he heard Phoebe say her goodbyes to Cole and leave Lacey's apartment.

It was now around 8 am and Danny definitely considered this sleeping in. Lacey eventually woke up, squinting at the light as she rolled over to see Danny just laying there with his eyes open.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?"

"I don't know, maybe an hour?" He replied softly, his voice still scratchy with morning hoarseness.

Lacey rolled over and cuddled into the side of him, throwing her leg and arm around him. Danny slid his arm under her neck and rubbed the arm she had laid across his chest.

"Oh my god, Danny, last night." Lacey's memory suddenly kicking in, "Are we okay? Do we need to talk about anything?"

Danny looked at her, "Well, how much do you remember?"

"All of it, I wasn't that drunk." she said.

"Yeah, we're fine Lacey, I had fun. I probably will never play that game again, but I guess when you're in middle school I could see it's appeal?"

Lacey giggled.

"So, Cole likes guys too then?" He asked her.

"You'll have to talk to him about it." Lacey said, not about to out Cole to anyone.

"I will, I think he made it pretty clear last night though. I wish I had known, I could have been a better wingman." He smiled.

Lacey couldn't get past how good Danny smelled to her just then. She buried her face into his side. She kissed his ribs gently, rubbing his belly with her hand.

"You smell so good." Lacey said, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you."

Lacey moved her hand to his boxers, sliding it right under the waistband.

"Hey, hey now." Danny reacted, not really stopping her.

"Morning sex is so good Danny, just relax." Lacey said smiling up at him.

"Do we have to kiss each other because I am like a dragon right now." Danny groaned.

"Nope." Lacey said, sliding beneath the covers.

Lacey pulled Danny's boxers off and began paying her respects to his perfect penis. A minute or two into her morning pep talk, Danny was rock hard and Lacey's head reappeared from under the blankets.

She climbed up Danny's body, "Please say I can have you right now?"

Danny hooked his fingers around the edge of her panties.

"Up." He requested.

Lacey did a push up, stepping up onto her tippy toes as Danny slid her panties off.

Her heart rate picked up and she sat down onto Danny's tip, bouncing gently until she could take all of him inside of her.

"You're so warm, oh my god. I'm not going to last long."

Danny loved this, hands rubbing her thighs as he watched her body work him.

"I saw you watching us. You would have fucked us both last night, wouldn't you." Lacey panted, asking him about Phoebe and her playfully.

Danny laced their fingers together as he watched her ride.

"Not a chance." Danny said, staring at her.

Lacey smiled, bouncing faster. She arched her back and really took control of how she wanted this to go.

"God, Lacey, yes..." Danny's breathing changed, "I—I'm close..." Danny warned.

Lacey leaned forward, grinding hard and bringing herself to Danny's level.

"Lacey—holy shit—" Danny couldn't hold it off any longer and let her love wash all over him.

She could feel him come undone beneath her as she finally got herself there.

"Yessss, Danny, so good." Lacey slowed herself down, their bodies sweltering.

Danny flipped the blankets off of them and Lacey flopped down next to him.

"You know Danny, after? I can still feel you, like, you're not small. I can tell I've had sex for a day or two after. I love that feeling." Lacey admitted.

"Really? Does it hurt?"

"No, it's more like, a really good stretch, you know? That's the only way to describe it."

Danny thought about that for a moment, his curiosity running wild.

"Is that like, the way it was with—"

"No." Lacey threw her hand up, cutting him off, "They were nothing like you. Nothing. You're everything Danny." Lacey looked over at him.

"Everything. I like that. What's everything to you?"

"You're handsome, responsible, motivated, kind. You make me laugh, you care about my happiness, my future. You make me want to be better. We're definitely sexually compatible. Your body, your mind, your soul. You're who I want in my life. You're worth it. You're everything."

"Wow, Lace—I just...I never thought I'd hear something like that from anyone, ever." Danny just laid there, he was so happy.

"I love you, Danny."

"I love you. You're right, morning sex is so good." He chuckled, kissing the side of her head.

The smile faded from Lacey's face, "Shit, you wanted to talk last night, about Mike or something? I'm sorry we didn't get the chance."

"So you really do remember everything from last night."

"Listen, I don't have a drinking problem. I'm going to drink socially, and maybe a little more when I'm having friends over. I'm not like a blackout drunk, you know?"

"I've had this exact conversation before, and now she's gone, Lacey. There's nothing you can say to me that will make me okay with watching you go from sober to buzzed like last night."

"Danny—" Lacey was ready to object at the comparison, sitting up to dig into him.

"Please, just hear me out." Danny said, stopping her before she let it out. He sat up too.

Lacey exhaled, "Okay, I'm listening."

"I've told you before, I'm never going to tell you what you can and can't do, obviously. I just want you to know that I'm always going to hate it, that I'm always going to be worried about it, about you. You're right though, those comments from me about you drinking are unnecessary. I'll stop, I'm sorry. Lacey, I lost her. It was out of my control and part of my grieving process included me trying to figure out what I could have done differently. Jo knew how I felt, she knew I hated it. I offered to take care of her, to get her help. I even tried shaming her at one point. Rico tried to hold her heart hostage thinking maybe a real relationship would be enough to get her out of it. Nothing worked. I felt like I failed. I learned that I didn't fail, that she was on her own path and needed to decide for herself if she wanted to get better or not, and she just didn't want to. Even knowing how addition works, I am just scared, I never want to lose you like that. You're my best friend, Lace. I'm also desperately in love with you. You're everything to me too. I'm not asking you to hide it, or to change who you are, I just want you to know I'm sorry if I'm critical of your choices sometimes, I'm working on it. This is not a deal-breaker situation for me. I guess sometimes little pieces of fear leak out of my mouth."

"So, this is just something that will always be a thing for us then. Are you really okay with that? You said it's not a deal-breaker, but how do we meet in the middle on this one?"

"It's not a deal-breaker for me because it's not something that supersedes my feelings for you. Maybe it's a deal-breaker for you? I can't answer that."

"I am concerned about it. It's not a deal-breaker right now, but it keeps getting in the way. It could get there if we can't find a way to manage it."

Danny looked down, she was serious. He swallowed hard at the thought of losing her over his own anxiety. He closed his eyes.

Lacey grabbed his hand, holding it tightly between hers.

"You're everything Danny, I meant what I said. We're still learning about each other, everything is still new and exciting. Let's give us time to grow together and figure this out. I'm not running. I do appreciate you acknowledging it, it's better to address it and have it be a known issue. Let's keep that something we try to do, keep the communication open."

"Okay." Danny nodded.

Lacey stepped out of bed, rummaging for some clothes.

"Are we working out?" Lacey asked.

"You went hard yesterday, are you sore?"

Lacey stretched a little, "I am a little, yeah."

"Then it should be a cardio day." Danny said smiling at her.

"Ugh, how can you love it so much?" She asked, throwing her T-shirt on.

"You can just breathe and move, no boundaries. Freedom."

"I guess. Can't the morning sex count?"

"No."

"I'm running to the bathroom."

Lacey stepped into her living room, looking over toward Cole. She could see that he was alone, completely naked, and sprawled out on his back on the couch.

"Okay well, there's that." Lacey said out loud as she kept her focus on the bathroom.

Lacey made quick work of the bathroom, not bothering for a shower. Danny was stepping out of the bedroom as Lacey was exiting the bathroom.

She watched as Danny assessed Cole before he looked up at her, eyebrows raised. Lacey just giggled, this was awkward. Danny shook his head walking toward the couch to help him.

"Cole, dude, what is up? C'mon man, it's time to get up." Danny said as he covered him with the sheet from the air mattress. Danny shook him gently, "Hey, Cole..."

Cole grumbled as Danny pulled him from a deep sleep. He finally opened his eyes, his brain not fully connected to the images his eyes were picking up.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, it's time to get up man. Why are you naked out here? Where's Phoebe?"

"Yes, I'm naked because of Phoebe." Cole stammered.

Lacey started brewing coffee, they were going to need it.

"I can see that. I think you owe Lacey an upholstery cleaning. I'm just saying."

Cole sat up, suddenly aware of what Danny was talking about.

"Shit." Cole said, knowing he didn't wrap the sheet around himself.

"This was an enlightening weekend. I've learned a lot about you my friend." Lacey giggled as she brought Cole a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry, Lacey. I guess I just passed out."

"Where's Phoebe?" She tried this time.

"She uh—she left...after." Cole sipped the coffee. Danny followed with some water.

Lacey nodded, heading back into the kitchen to make herself coffee. Danny followed her.

"You got to see two naked guys this weekend, lucky you." Danny smiled, a little irritated, maybe even a little jealous.

"Okay, there were no surprises there. Regina already described him in great detail." Lacey smiled, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "You're. Mine."

Danny held her waist, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

Cole stumbled up and disappeared into the bathroom. Lacey pulled away from Danny.

"You should text Phoebe, make sure she made it home okay."

"Yeah, definitely." Danny pulled out his phone, texting her quickly.

"What did you want to talk about last night?" Lacey asked as she began making them all breakfast.

"I talked to Mike, and he's a pass through. He sets up his flips, and then dumps them ASAP. His goal is to sell your twelve collaborations within the year."

"I'm aware, so this bothers you?"

"I just don't understand why he wouldn't develop anything on his own. He'd make so much more money, which is what he claims he's all about."

"I agree, but why does it matter?"

"Your designs are worth way more than to be packaged up and handed to someone else. I know you're not getting paid what you're worth."

"You've got to start somewhere, right now I'm learning about volume. It's a challenge. I need to design and finalize a plan every single month for the next year, plus the opera house."

"Yeah, and how much does this apartment cost?"

Lacey knew she couldn't afford the lifestyle Danny felt was appropriate for her, but he was right, she couldn't afford what she had right now either. Lacey was used to college life and having nothing. She figured she'd have enough to pay rent each month and that would pretty much be it.

"Danny, I'm fine, okay? What is your point here?"

"Let's work together." He threw it out there.

Lacey looked at him, was he serious?

"Work together?"

"We work so well together, we know what we're doing. You could design and we'll develop projects ourselves."

"You're offering me a job?"

"A start to your career at the pay grade you should be at, yes. What are the terms of your contract with Mike?"

Lacey hesitated, she knew it was a real offer and that Danny would deliver, but was this a smart move?

"Danny, I need time to think about this. I mean this is my career, I can't just start pulling out of projects."

"He's basically stealing your work and selling it for cheap. It's not right. I don't like Mike, I felt no ethical qualities while speaking with him."

Lacey laid out a platter of eggs and bacon and some fruit she had prepared for them. At the same time, Cole finally reappeared from the bathroom. He dragged himself into the kitchen, embarrassment all over his face.

Lacey looked at him and smiled lovingly, "How are you feeling?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm okay." He looked at Danny, pleased to see that he didn't seem upset with him.

"Sounded like you and Phoebe had fun last night." Danny commented, standing up to serve Lacey before himself. She thought that was sweet.

"I'd rather not talk about that." He said solemnly, "Lacey, I—I'm sorry about this morning. I—" Cole stammered.

"Cole, I love you, you know that?" Lacey asked him.

Cole smiled and looked down, not sure what to say.

"I'll pay to have your couch cleaned." He added.

"Yes, that's helpful. Eat, it's cardio day." Lacey said as she poured him more water.

They ate in silence, Cole jumping up to clear their dishes. They all changed into work out gear and headed out the door for a run.

"So we're all at different levels here, but the track is around the block by the gym, through the park, back around the block by the gym and back to Lacey's place. I tracked it, and it's four miles. I want us all back here in forty-five minutes." Cole directed.

The three of them set up their headphones and stretched a little before taking off. Danny getting into his pace and easily pulling ahead of Cole and Lacey.

Danny loved the structure and safety of the gym and could run on the treadmill with no qualms. He never ran through town because of his status as a criminal.

People had attempted to jokingly run him down with their cars and he would often have things thrown at him. In the city it was different, he was anonymous and enjoyed the change of scenery.

Lacey hated cardio in all forms and would much rather be weight training. Cole kept pace with her so he could monitor and keep her motivated.

Lacey recalled their weekend and smiled to herself thinking about how ridiculous it really was. Lacey reached up to adjust one of her ear buds and brushed her new diamond earring.

She swirled it gently remembering how Danny had carefully put them in for her. She was happy with the way things were and wondered how working for Danny might change things for them.

At the two mile mark Lacey slowed down, having trouble pushing through the burning in her legs. Cole stepped right up, jogging in place as he circled around her while she walked, holding her side.

"Hey, you've got this, Lace. C'mon, no walking, let's go." Cole pushed, hating this just as much as she was.

"It hurts, I can't." Lacey huffed out, no intention of moving any faster.

"It'll stop, you just have to keep going. Don't leave me hanging here, I want to get this over with." Cole said, absolutely telling her the truth.

"Why did you pick four miles?" She asked him, still walking.

"Get moving Lacey, you'll thank me later when you can ride Danny's dick for more than three minutes at a time." Cole raised his eyebrows, smiling at her.

"Hey! That's all the time I need!" Lacey shouted back at him.

"Mmm-hmm. C'mon, move your lazy ass!" Cole said, pushing his shoulder into hers, nudging her forward.

Lacey began jogging again, but at a much slower pace. She found a groove and made it through the last two miles.

Danny was sitting on the steps to Lacey's apt building when he spotted Cole running behind Lacey to keep her going. Lacey stopped jogging as she approached the building and held on to Cole's arm as they worked on a cool down together.

"I wanna die." Lacey said, completely out of breath.

"It'll get easier, I promise." Cole reassured her.

"Nice job Lacey, you're a fucking rockstar." Danny encouraged her.

"Thanks Danny. Cole, you're very very good at your job, just FYI." Lacey caught her breath, stretching along with Cole.

"Well, the secret is knowing why my clients want the results they're looking for." Cole winked at her.

Lacey smiled, he really did know her well. Danny squinted, trying to decipher what they were talking about. He decided he'd leave it alone.

"There's no way I can climb the stairs right now." Lacey said honestly.

"Hop on." Danny said, prepared to give her a piggy-back ride up to her apartment.

Cole stepped in between them, "No way, we're taking the stairs two by two. We'll grab the elevator when you've made it to the second floor. Danny you're first, be ready, Lacey will need your help. I'll be behind her."

Danny took off up the stairs.

"Cole, why?"

"Because you want the tight ass, move."

Lacey ascended the stairs, Cole right behind her. As she reached the top of the second floor, Danny was ready and helped pull her up to the landing. Cole was ready incase she fell backward.

"I hate you both." Lacey said, legs burning.

Danny helped her inside the apartment and sat her down on a chair in her kitchen. Cole took the first shower as Danny sat on the floor and untied Lacey's sneakers. He slid her shoes and socks off, massaging each of her feet and her calves.

"Your body Lacey, it's so beautiful. It matches your sunny disposition. It's a testament to how you treat life. You amaze me."

"You're sweet Danny, thank you." Lacey said, enjoying the massage.

"I want to keep talking, about my offer—"

"Okay, what else do you have to say?"

"How much is Mike paying you?" Danny asked again.

He felt Lacey stiffen up, she was uncomfortable. She pulled her foot back, trying to avoid this conversation.

"Danny—"

"Why won't you tell me? Is he paying for your apartment?" He couldn't stop running the numbers.

"I said I'll be fine here, I can make it." Lacey lied.

"You're lying to me." Danny said, calling her out and stopping to look up at her.

"I'm sorry I made you tell me about your money last year, Danny. I was wrong to push that. You're right, it's uncomfortable to talk about."

Danny sighed, he didn't give a fuck about last year, he was living here, now.

"How concrete is your contract?" Danny tried a different way to reach her.

"Look, I applied for this. I wanted this job, like I said, it's a challenge for me. If I can't do it, I can always go home."

Danny nodded, looking down, "Understood."

Lacey was telling him she'd leave, he was devastated. He tried to breathe and refocus, but that stung. He tried getting up.

"Danny, wait." Lacey grabbed him, keeping him sitting in front of her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like I'd just run home. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that I do always have a place to go if something happens. What are you offering me exactly? I want details." Lacey tried to calm him down.

"You do always have a place to go, Lace. You're always welcome to stay with me. Roommates, with your own space, not like next level relationship stuff."

"Thanks." Lacey smiled.

"So, the offer is, I'd like to pay you to design the properties I buy. Right now I'm utilizing the architect that works for Green Grove and he works for two other towns. He's fine, he's just not you. He's also never available, I only meet with him once per month and things just take way longer to complete than necessary. They don't know yet, but I want to drop working in municipalities and move Dacey into full property development. I'd let Green Grove go to Dave and I'd still fund the grants I've promised."

"So I'd be working with you full time."

"Yes."

"What would the salary be?"

"Well, I am estimating that you're making $60,000 right now, am I wrong?"

Lacey looked down, confirming his suspicions.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Jesus, what a scum bag."

"Danny—"

"You're in Manhattan, Lacey. You will have nothing left after rent each month, what if you get sick or, I don't know, want to eat?"

Lacey smiled at his outrage, he cared about her.

"How about you tell me what your offer is?" Lacey steered him back toward work.

"$120K."

Lacey's eyes grew huge, "Danny, that's double."

"Lacey, you're starting your career, but you're not new at this. You just finished grad school too. This is the appropriate salary for your experience level right now, the salary I'm offering you would increase over time. I need a good, long-term architect. I'm also offering a place for you to stay, rent free."

"I know you're responsible Danny, but how do I know you can really pay my salary long-term? There's so much risk developing on your own. What about your insurance?"

"I have insurance for my company, I also have my employee's salaries locked in a separate account. It's five year's worth, accruing interest to continue paying them perpetually. I don't touch that account, it's self-funding."

"So you just have $700,000 in a bank account somewhere to pay for me for the next five years?" Lacey asked, wanting to clarify.

"No, I have over 2 million in a bank account somewhere to pay for you for the next five years, it's interest growing to continue paying you indefinitely. Your salary will increase over time. Lacey, I'm stable. This isn't about money, I know what an amazing partner you are, I want you on my team."

"I'm going deep with the questions now." Lacey warned.

"Bring it." Danny smiled at her.

"This offer, us, this is a major conflict of interest here. What if we break up? I'm living in your house, we have to see each other every day, it's going to be difficult to separate all that. What would the terms of my contract look like exactly?"

"It is going to be difficult, even if we stay together. Imagine being stuck together every day from the time you wake up until the time you go the bed? Yeah, I've thought about it. If something happened between us I already know you're going to want to run. Maybe I'll be wrong, but it's just what I've seen you do, every time. Regardless of that, I do trust you. I know you'll want to keep your professional life professional. Maybe you'd decide to move out of the shared living space, but I can't see us being unable to still work together, you know?"

Lacey nodded, "Honestly, for me I guess it would depend on the reason for the falling out. If you lied or cheated or something like that I know I wouldn't be able to continue working for you."

"I mean, that's never going to happen, but I think you know that. You're it for me Lacey, you're my partner in life. If it doesn't work out, it won't be because of a transgression, it will be because our lives evolved and we didn't grow together through it and are not willing to try to fix it. I'm not blind here though, this whole gig is not going to be easy. We're resilient, hard working. I'm confident in our capacity to maintain a professional partnership. Like you said, Lacey, you can always go home." Danny stared at her, completely bare and open.

Cole stepped out of the bathroom, "Shower's free."

"You go." Danny said to her, standing quickly to help her to her feet.

Lacey shuffled into the bathroom as Cole began packing his stuff up.

Danny was feeling his anxiety rise every minute their departure neared. Lacey would be here with Mike for at least the next week. Cole was an easy target for Danny to release his frustrations on, and unfortunately he took the opportunity.

"Cole, what the fuck?" They were finally alone.

Cole knew this was probably coming, "Danny—"

"So disrespectful. Lacey hasn't seen you in a year and you decide to have several rounds of sex on her new couch? Sleep naked on her new couch?! She fucking saw you laying there, she saw you." Danny's voice dark and threatening.

Cole kept his head down, this wasn't good.

"I'm sorry."

"Of course you are, and you're going to blame it on drinking." Danny said, throwing his stuff into his suitcase.

Cole pulled out his phone and found an upholstery cleaning company, calling and scheduling them to come later that day to shampoo Lacey's couch.

"I'm sorry, Danny. Please don't be upset with me." Cole was exhausted and had a pounding headache to boot.

"You're going to apologize to her again before we leave." Danny pushed his finger into Cole's chest.

Lacey stepped out of the bathroom, fully aware that Danny had been laying into Cole, hearing him go off through the bathroom door.

"What's up, why are you upset Danny?"

Lacey wanted to make sure they made it through their hour long car ride back to Green Grove in one piece.

Danny stayed silent. He realized she had heard them.

"Listen, Cole and I are good, we addressed it. Let it go Danny, he said he'd have the couch cleaned."

"He had to know how I felt about it. It's not acceptable."

"Did anyone hear back from Phoebe?" Lacey asked, trying to stop this nonsense.

"Yes, she texted me back, said she's fine." Danny said.

"Lacey there is a company coming this afternoon to clean the couch, I really am sorry. I missed you so much and Danny's right, that was bullshit." He gave her a hug.

"Are we good, Danny?" Cole asked.

"If you would just treat her the way she should be treated, we'd be good."

"I apologized and I meant it. I can only try to be better."

"We only have issues when it comes to how you're treating Lacey."

"Guys, I'm right here! Danny, you can't control other people." Lacey tried to mediate.

"I can control who my friends are." Danny shot back, staring at Cole.

"Fine, don't be friends with me." Cole spat back, done with this conversation.

"I have no room for people in my life who treat the people I love poorly. I'm just warning you, Cole, think before you act. I'm not putting up with this."

Lacey brushed past them and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her as she got dressed. She listened to them fighting in the living room.

"What if Lacey had some dude at your place, they got drunk and fucked all night on your couch, then you woke up to find them sleeping naked out there?! It's fucking shitty, Cole."

"Oh please, If that actually happened, I wouldn't be screaming at her like this, and you'd be murdering the guy she was fucking!" Cole stopped, dropping his voice low, "This. This is why you're so mad right now. You're worried about her fucking someone else." Cole nodded, stepping forward toward Danny.

"Fuck you!" Danny yelled back, upset Cole could see right through his emotions.

"Danny, I admit I fucked up! I can't change it now! What do you want me to do?! Do you want to kick my ass?!"

Lacey came back out into the living room, mouth pursed and eyes scowling at Danny. Danny took a step back from Cole, taking a deep breath. Lacey folded her arms across her chest, not interested in listening to this drama for a second longer.

"Danny, if you weren't Cole's ride I would ask you to leave right now." Lacey said calmly and absolutely dead serious.

Danny took another step back, nodding in understanding.

"Danny the shower is free, make it a cold one." Lacey said, irritated with him.

Danny retreated to the bathroom with his clothes.

"Thank you for doing the dishes, Cole. That was sweet. I hope you had a good weekend?"

"I mean, I was. I don't know what to say to Danny right now."

"Forget that, he'll cool off. What happened with you and Phoebe?"

"She doesn't want to be serious, at least, not with me. I think she had a good time. She bailed pretty quickly, so I don't really know."

"Cole, you're always on me to get motivated and be confident. It's your fucking turn, man. Who gives a shit if they don't want a relationship, you had a good time? Then great, it is what it is."

"It is what it is. I like that."

"You'll find it, if it's what you're missing. Organic, that's your word, right?"

"Yeah, thanks Lace. Hey, did Danny say anything about our game last night? About me?"

Lacey looked around, "Yeah, he asked. I told him he'd have to talk to you about it if he wanted to know more. It's not my tale to tell, you know? Do what feels right, I'll always be your friend."

Cole stepped forward and hugged Lacey tightly, "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." Lacey said.

Danny re-emerged from the bathroom, not making eye contact with either of them as he packed up his gym clothes. Once he had everything together he walked over to face both of them.

"I—I overreacted. I'm sorry, to both of you." He looked them both in the eyes and then went back to his suitcase, zipping it up.

Cole sighed and rolled his eyes, also heading back to his suitcase. Lacey walked up behind Danny and slid her arms around his waist.

"I'm going to miss you." She said.

Danny stood up straight, facing forward. He brought his hands up to sandwich hers.

"We'll be an hour apart, hopefully less than that soon." He turned around to face her.

"I promise I'll think about the offer. Tomorrow I'm starting this job with Mike and I'll see how it goes."

Danny nodded, "Okay."

"Good luck tomorrow, Danny. I'm so proud of you."

She leaned up to kiss him. Danny accepting and enjoying their simple, soft connection.

"Thank you." He said as he pulled away.

"Be nice to Cole or I'll rethink our whole situation, understand? I won't date an asshole." She warned playfully, and yet at the same time Danny knew she was being serious.

"Come visit me this weekend, I'll give you a tour of your completed work?" Danny offered.

"I'm going to be working through this weekend coming up, maybe the following weekend?" Lacey asked.

Danny was disappointed he'd have to wait more than two weeks to see her again, "I'll take anything I can get." He kissed her again.

"We gotta jet, Danny. I've got so much shit to do today." Cole said softly, trying not to upset him.

After Cole and Danny left, Lacey returned to her bedroom, finding a note from Danny on her desk.

Dearest Lacey,

Thank you for a truly magical weekend. You're the one person I've ever had the privilege of meeting who sees me with the amount of love I only thought attainable in my dreams. Thank you for loving me.

Danny

"Damn it, Desai." She loved him so much.

The car ride back was fairly quiet. Cole slumped against the window, giving the illusion he was trying to sleep.

"Cole, I'm sorry I was so aggressive. I'm still learning how to stand up for myself appropriately. I'm not there yet I guess."

Cole stared at him, always holding extra patience for Danny as he continued to acclimate to real life.

"I know Danny, I got frustrated this time, but I get it. I get you. Are we okay?"

"Yeah, man." Danny held his hand out, bumping fists with Cole.

"She's not going to fuck Mike." Cole said, staring out the window.

"I know, it's not that. I just can't stand the guy, he's shady. Lacey likes him, she does. I don't know how to handle it." Danny admitted.

"There's nothing you can do other than to keep showing her how much she is loved. She loves you Danny, her commitment is with you right now so just live in this space while you can. Enjoy it."

"Yeah—"

"So, your first game of spin the bottle, what did you think?" Cole smiled, changing the subject.

"Jesus, that must cause so much unnecessary drama for the kids who play that shit. It was weird just randomly kissing other people, I like connections first."

"I noticed that." Cole looked away.

Danny tapped Cole's knee to get him to look back at him, "I mean, it's better that way, right? A connection. Otherwise it's just like walking or taking a piss."

"That's true, this game is usually just about showing off for the audience. You didn't make it feel that way though, just saying." Cole said, staring at Danny.

Danny held his stare for a moment before continuing, "You never told me, I wish I knew earlier, I could have been a better wingman." Danny said lovingly.

"Yeah, I wasn't ready. I'm still not." Cole held up his hand.

"Okay. Well, I'll still be here when the time's right, you know? You're my best friend, nothing changes with us. I love you."

Cole looked out the window, just letting Danny's words filter in.

"That kiss Danny, your kiss, was the best kiss I've ever had. Lacey is very lucky. I hope I find something passionate like that. I don't care who it's with."

"Well, I hope Lacey feels the same way. For the record, you're a good kisser too."

Cole smiled.

"Just go with how you're feeling, you'll connect with someone at some point."

"Yep, that's what I keep hearing."

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive, Cole drifting off for the last half hour. After dropping Cole off, Danny's driver brought him to the mill and he began preparing for the first day of the rest of his life.

Early Monday morning, Lacey woke up and virtually met with Cole at the gym. He kept her accountable and pushed her through her work out. After, Lacey jogged home to prepare for her day.

She had no meetings scheduled for today and had planned on working from home. Instead, she decided she wanted to surprise Danny and support him at the courthouse for his exoneration hearing.

After her shower, Lacey selected a short, fitted pastel yellow sheath dress with an asymmetrical hem. She found the design of it so interesting, and fell in love with its happy, bright color. She wore her diamond earrings, tan sandals and left her hair down and curly.

Lacey knew the bus could bring her into town, but didn't have enough time to make it with all the stops. She found an Uber willing to drive the hour to Green Grove and climbed in.

As she approached town, Lacey made a point to look down as they drove past what she knew were her finished designs. She wanted Danny to be the one to show her those. It was ten minutes before 9 as the driver pulled up to the courthouse. Danny's hearing was to begin promptly at 9. She had wanted to make it sooner, but traffic was a nightmare.

Lacey spied every news station camped outside. She took a deep breath and stepped out, smoothing her dress and fluffing the back of her hair. She thanked the driver and began walking up the steps.

Inside the courthouse building she proceeded through security and was directed to the courtroom for Danny's hearing just before the doors were closed.

As Lacey stepped inside, her eyes immediately fell toward Danny, sitting at the front of the courtroom with his lawyer and a woman she had never seen before. From the descriptions Danny had given her, Lacey assumed this must be Danny's therapist.

As she made her way further inside, the townspeople began to recognize her and their general chatter dulled to whispers.

The change in volume was notable and made Danny look up to see what was happening. He locked eyes with Lacey, his whole body feeling a rush of pure joy and love.

She was stunning, like a ray of sunshine. Danny was so surprised to see her and he ached to walk over and hug her tightly. He smiled at her brightly, Lacey waiving quickly as she smiled back.

Lacey continued toward the front, spotting Cole, Rico, Phoebe, Sarita, Dave and Gary sitting together in the front row. After they saw Lacey enter they worked to squish together, Gary eventually standing to move behind them so she could sit in front.

The second and third rows were filled with Danny's contractors and the entire Green Grove town hall staff. Lacey nodded to them as she walked by, happy they were here for Danny.

Cole stood and pulled Lacey in for a brief hug, kissing her cheeks as he took her hand to help her through the tight squeeze to her seat.

Lacey turned around to face the rest of the crowd before she sat, scanning quickly and realizing it was filled with lots of people who were not pro-Danny. Doug, Mr. Calvert, to name a few.

Lacey's eyes fell on Vikram, sitting toward the back, connecting with him in a dead stare. She shook her head at the audacity he had to show up here. Lacey took a deep breath and turned back around.

Danny stared at her proudly, so appreciative of her support. His lawyer worked to get him refocused and Lacey sat, taking Cole's hand again and holding onto it tightly.

The hearing was long. Danny had to take the stand and relive the details of the events leading up to Tess Masterson's death, the day she died and the days after she died. He then went on to talk if his time in Juvenile Hall and his life after his release.

During his rendition of events Danny wept openly, taking moments on several occasions to collect himself as he worked his way through it again. His therapist was there to help him, sitting beside his lawyer the whole time and jumping in to pause the hearing when she felt he needed it. Lacey was so thankful she was there.

After his time on the stand, Danny's therapist helped him down and walked with him back to his seat. The district attorney then made his way to the podium and explained all of the work him and his team completed revisiting this case. After their assessment, they determined there were holes, misinformation and no physical evidence to convict Danny of this crime way back when he was eleven.

The DA requested that Danny stand up. He apologized to him for the horrific circumstances he fell into. He commended him on how he handled himself in what he could control after his release.

He noted how much strength of character he had to be able to endure the daily ostracism he received, while continuing to support the town and its people. He awarded Danny 1.6 million dollars in damages due to his wrongful conviction and the pain and suffering created by essentially losing his entire childhood due to negligence on behalf of the Green Grove officials in office back then.

He then extended Danny a full exoneration. Danny was innocent, he was no longer a criminal, an ex-con, he was free.

Danny shook his hand, taking over the podium to pledge all of the money back into the town as part of his continued commitment to making the town his mother had loved so much a better place for all of them.

The courtroom erupted in applause, Tim Calvert and Doug Powers storming out. At this point the mayor came up to have pictures taken with Danny and the town's people began filtering out of the courtroom. The contractors and town officials approached Lacey before they left to greet her.

Lacey stood chatting with Danny's friends as Danny slowly made his way toward her. He walked up behind her, rubbing the outside of her arms. Lacey spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Danny hugged her tighter than he ever had before, rocking her from side to side.

"Thank you, Lacey. I love you."

Was all he could get out, face buried in her neck.

"It's over, baby. It's over." She replied, rubbing his back.

Danny pulled back, kissing her quickly as he took her hand, no intentions of ever letting it go.

"I want you to meet someone." Danny said, pulling her toward his therapist.

"Dr. Seymour this is Lacey Porter. Lacey, this is Dr. Seymour." Danny introduced them, happy they could finally meet.

"Lacey, it's so nice to meet you! Danny speaks of you often, you're just as lovely as he described." Dr. Seymour said sweetly.

Lacey walked right up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you, Dr. Seymour, for helping Danny." Lacey said, pulling back and holding onto her hands with gratitude.

"It was you Lacey, you pushed him. You wouldn't accept his behavior and you did not enable him. You cared enough and you saved his life."

Lacey hugged her again, bringing her hand back to hold Danny's. He squeezed it gently, lacing their fingers together.

"Now, Danny, Lacey, I want you in my office together for a session some time soon, okay? There's more to discuss, this process is not over. Understand?" She raised her eyebrows at Danny.

Danny smiled, "I promise, I'm not stopping now. Lacey?" He asked if she would attend.

"Of course, I'd love to." Lacey agreed.

Danny's lawyer had to steal him for signatures, Lacey said goodbye to Dr. Seymour and turned to find Cole.

Lacey spotted Cole and Rico chatting a few rows away. She weaved her way over toward them and saw Vikram waiting by her only path to them. She stood taller, head up.

Sure enough, Vikram stepped forward into her path as she tried to pass him.

"Miss Porter." Vikram said.

Lacey tried again to walk past him, he stepped to the side, blocking her again.

"Excuse me, please." Lacey said, staring fearlessly into Vikram's eyes.

Vikram could see she was not afraid of him, she never was. He had forgotten how incredibly strong she was. Still, he knew her weakness.

"Daniel is still dragging you through all of this I see." Vikram grumbled.

Cole saw what was happening and leapt to his feet, descending the stairs toward Lacey and Vikram.

Danny came out of the judge's chambers and looked for Lacey, seeing her standing tall as his father decided it was his business to address her. He tried to stay calm, knowing Lacey could handle herself and deciding today was not the day to make headlines for coming to blows inside the court that just exonerated him.

Danny walked toward her relatively quickly, trying not to draw attention to them. Danny and Cole locked eyes, realizing they were both en route to back her up.

Lacey could feel Danny approaching. She continued to maintain eye contact with Vikram, steady and strong. Cole came up behind Vikram, waiting and prepared to make a scene if he needed to.

Lacey pointed toward Danny's direction.

"That man is the greatest thing you'll never know, Mr. Desai. I will be here for him for the rest of my life. You're a worthless, sorry excuse for a father and a human being. Now, move out of my way or I will move you myself."

Danny walked up beside her, connecting their hands and walking together past Vikram in one smooth move. Vikram pivoted as they walked by, Danny never acknowledging him.

Cole joined them, walking back toward the front of the courtroom. Cole was impressed that Lacey put Vikram in his place, all while keeping a genuine smile on her face.

Danny had never seen a validation like that before in his entire life. He now knew without a doubt that Lacey was one hundred percent behind him no matter what. His heart was bursting. Cole also proving he was their strongest ally.

As they reached the doors, Danny's lawyer and Gary stood on either side of them, Danny's contractors and Cole forming a semicircle around them to help protect them.

As they made their way outside, the news crews surrounded Danny, trying to get a comment. They made it into Danny's waiting car, Mayor Rollins pulling the reporters over to him for his press conference.

As Danny's driver sped off, Lacey closed her eyes.

"You okay? Danny asked.

"Yes, I just don't want to see it yet." Lacey said as they drove down Main Street. Danny grinned, pulling her into his chest for a hug, Lacey's eyes closed tightly.

"I thought you were working today, I'm so happy to see you, Lacey."

"I'm working from home today." Lacey giggled, her face still buried in Danny's chest. Danny giggled back at her, rubbing her shoulder lovingly.

"Where are we going?" Lacey asked, mouth muffled against Danny's chest.

"We're headed to my place, are you okay seeing it? We can go somewhere else if you're not ready..."

Danny played with her hair, twirling curls around his finger.

"This is the place you bought last year?" Lacey asked, knowing it had been meant for her.

"Yes."

Lacey didn't say anything, listening to Danny's heartbeat, inhaling his scent.

"It's safe to look outside now, we're past all of the renovations." Danny said softly, "We are almost to my place though, is it okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay." Lacey sat up, looking around.

As they drove up and over the bridge by McNally Park, Lacey spotted Danny's jag parked by the old mill. Lacey turned to face him.

"It's the mill. Wow, Danny for real?" Lacey lit up.

Danny smiled, "Yes, it's the mill. I hope you like it. I've been working on it all year."

Danny thanked his driver as they both exited the car. From where they stood, Lacey admired the beautiful landscaping that had been added to the front of the mill, McNally Park's sprawling green grass directly behind it.

"This entrance takes you into my apartment, the one over here takes you into the mill. Where do you want to go first?" Danny asked, not expecting this to be happening right now.

Lacey walked toward the mill door. Danny unlocked it with his fingerprint, allowing her to go first. Despite it being a beautiful sunny day and the mill having huge windows, the inside of the mill was dark. Lacey looked back at Danny in confusion.

"Watch." Danny flipped the lights on.

Lacey's mouth dropped open, in awe of the richness of the space Danny had created. The entire space had the exposed beams Lacey admired, each beam draped with Italian string lights. The soft light emitted by the strands creating a soft, romantic feel.

Hardwood floors and Persian rugs commingling amongst velvet couches, colorful throw pillows and handmade bookshelves. Each bookshelf was filled with books, Danny having read them all.

"Oh my god."

Danny smiled at her as she explored the space he had created for her. The parts of the mill walls that were not windows or bookshelves had professionally framed fine artwork hanging floor to ceiling. It was like a museum, Lacey thought. The colors were deep and it was warm and comfortable. She loved it.

Lacey climbed the iron staircase up to the loft, which was an absolute dream. Danny had built in an enormous bed and various other nooks that could be used for reading, napping or general relaxing. At the far end of the loft by the door to the apartment was a large open office space, complete with a drafting desk that had been set up with top of the line supplies.

She sat at the desk, peering out the mill windows, the gothic church across the street providing an amazing architectural inspiration. Her eyes fell to the drafting supplies and a beautiful crystal paperweight with an L inside in scrolling calligraphy. Lacey could see that he had been tailoring the space for her, paying attention to all the details, just as she would have liked.

"Wow. Danny, you made this desk, didn't you?" She asked.

Lacey ran her hands along the reclaimed hardwood Danny had used for the desk. She tilted it up, it was perfect.

"I did, do you like it?"

Danny was worried he'd scare her away. He could see how crazy this all seemed, hoarding things and staging a property he bought with her in mind. The truth was, the thoughts he held of Lacey were so comforting to him that, even if she had never come back, he felt it was worth it.

"It's incredible."

Behind her was a blueprint printer and a brand new computer housed within an antique armoire.

Lacey stood up and walked to the railing of the loft overlooking the entire mill space. It was spectacular.

"Why is there no sunlight?" Lacey asked.

"Well, first, all of the windows are one way now, so no one can see in. They're shatter-proof too. Second, they also have a black out feature to give the space the illusion of night time, so you can have the string lights on whenever you want, prevent glare while you work, whatever."

"You can turn the black out off?"

"Yeah, over here and downstairs too, see?"

Danny flipped the switches by the door and all of the windows changed to filter the natural sunlight through. Lacey walked the length of the loft again, admiring the complete change in mood.

Now instead of romance, the natural light made the rich jewel tones Danny had used as accent colors pop. The energy was high and happy.

"So, even like this, no one can see in here right now?"

"That's right. Do you want to see the apartment?" Danny tried, hoping she would want to continue.

"Okay." Lacey said, eyes still dragging through the artwork on the walls.

Danny opened the door, the hallway they stepped into was a bank of stairs that led to the parking lot. As you walked up or down the stairs, you could enter each apartment space or the mill.

The townhouse was two floors, with a shared basement. Each floor was completely separate and outfitted with a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room, office and a laundry room.

"This is my space..."

Danny walked down the stairs to the bottom, entering the apartment on the first floor. Lacey noticed how similar to the cottage Danny's apartment was.

The walls were bright white, accents in deep brown, copper, bright green and deep purple. The floors were reclaimed wood as well, fashioned into unique floor planks of different colors, sizes and shapes.

Danny had a bookshelf in his living room, stuffed with books and special little things he had found. On the side table by his couch Danny had set out the photo of his mother. Lacey picked it up carefully, noting its new frame, and then set it back down.

The kitchen was pretty standard, stainless steel appliances and a small granite table and chairs set in the corner. On his fridge Danny had a few pictures of him and Cole and Rico held up by magnets. Another picture was of him and Jo.

Lacey peeked into his office, it was surprisingly traditional, clean, sharp. Danny knew she didn't like it.

"I'm never in here." Danny said honestly.

"It's tragic." Lacey said, face scrunched into a stale expression.

"It's literally the last place I'd even think to invest time into, if I'm honest."

Lacey nodded, pulling them out of there as quickly as she could.

"So, where do you sleep?" Lacey asked with a tinge of seduction to her voice.

Danny smiled, pushing the door open to his bedroom. Lacey walked in to find his bed neatly made, a unique contemporary bedroom set complete with fluffy white everything, and a picture of her on his nightstand.

Lacey walked around the bed to see it better, recognizing it right away. Cole had taken it of her at Wellington during Regina's goodbye party.

Lacey looked up at him, "By your bed?"

"Oh yes." Danny said shamelessly, obviously using it on the regular.

Lacey giggled, walking back over to him.

"Well, I'm actually here now, by your bed."

She slid her arms around his waist as she looked up at him. Danny didn't say anything back, just held her face and kissed her a couple of times before going in for passion. Danny kissed her as if he'd never get another chance.

Lacey pulled away to catch her breath, "Danny—"

Danny stared at her.

"I really love you, Lacey. More today than yesterday and now I can't wait for tomorrow."

Lacey smiled, resting her forehead against his.

"I got your little note. You're so sweet, Danny. I love you too."

Lacey looked up into his eyes, he was tired. Lacey helped him pull off his suit jacket, moving on to unbutton his shirt. She pulled his shirt off and made quick work of removing his shoes and pants.

She carefully draped his clothes over the back of the chair in the corner, returning to push him gently backward to sit on the edge of the bed so she could remove his socks.

"What about you?" Danny asked, suddenly completely drained.

Lacey unzipped her dress, pulling it off and adding it to the chair.

"Lay down, Danny. On your belly." Lacey requested.

Danny pulled the covers back and crawled into his bed, laying face down.

"Lotion?" Lacey asked.

"On the sink in the bathroom."

Lacey grabbed the lotion and crawled into bed next to Danny. She warmed up a dollop in her hands and began to massage it into Danny's beautiful skin.

Lacey paid extra attention to his back and shoulders, rubbing down each arm, including each of his fingers, in the process. Danny relaxed as she continued her treatment.

Lacey worked his muscles over until she felt him melt into the mattress and fall into a deep sleep. Lacey snuggled in next to him and covered them up.

Danny had been through so much in the last several hours, she was so happy he could shut his mind down and rest for a little while. Lacey eventually drifted off beside him.

Danny rolled over three hours later, Lacey nestled against his side sleeping. He watched her as she slept, thinking about how this one person had changed his entire life. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her closer, his need to be as close to her as possible peaking.

Lacey opened her eyes, feeling Danny's embrace. She twisted a little, pressing herself against him further. Danny squeezed her tighter.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi."

"You're watching me sleep?"

"Yes."

"So creepy." Lacey rubbed her face, smiling.

Lacey turned and kissed his side, running her free hand along Danny's belly, tracing the muscles there, admiring his dedication to his body. Damn he was hot.

"Thanks for putting me to sleep. The massage was lovely." Danny said, his voice still rough.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better. I still can't believe it happened though." Danny rubbed his face.

"You deserve this, you deserve all good things, everything you want." Lacey said, her hand dropping lower.

She didn't look to make the connection with Danny right away, instead she sat up and moved to pull his boxer briefs off. He was semi-erect, Lacey taking him into her mouth before finally looking up at him.

Danny's eyes pierced through hers, dark and fierce. She could tell he was way into this right now, she sucked harder, popping him out to speak as she stroked him.

"Do you want it, Danny?" Lacey asked, sucking him back into her mouth.

She could feel his dick turn rock solid, he was horny. She loved that she could tell how badly he wanted to fuck, but that he would never allow himself to be less than a gentleman toward her.

She pushed him to dig into his desires. Lacey climbed up and straddled him.

"You want it this way?"

Lacey sat just below his cock, sitting on his thighs as she pulled at him, waiting for his answer.

"No." He said simply.

Lacey smiled, "Show me, talk to me."

Danny sat up, rolling up onto his knees. He turned her around and laid her down flat on her belly. He slid her panties off slowly and crawled up behind her. He straddled her legs, and moved up approaching her perfect ass.

"Tell me." Lacey pressed.

Danny grabbed her ass, rubbing it soundly as his dick bounced in anticipation. Danny leaned forward, pushing his face against her ear.

"I want you so bad, is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes." Lacey ached for him.

"May I please have you?" He asked, the need in his voice overwhelming to her.

Lacey nodded, keeping her ankles crossed and her legs closed tightly. Danny leaned back up and gently navigated her folds until he found her entrance and pushed himself in deep.

"This..." He rubbed her ass, "is fucking perfect." Danny said, sweet and heavy. He held onto her ass firmly as he began his rhythm.

Although he had never told her before, Lacey knew from the way they had danced together and made love in the past that Danny was in love with her ass. Her time at the gym over the last year had lifted and sculpted it, keeping Danny in mind the whole time. Today was the pay off, Danny pounding into her enjoying the view.

"Danny—" was all she could get out.

Danny knew she wouldn't last long. He leaned forward as he worked to get her there.

"You're right there, I can feel it." He said moving faster, "Come for me—"

Less than a minute later Danny felt Lacey let go.

"Yesss—" she panted, turning to make sure Danny could see her face.

Danny felt her tighten up inside, followed by a sudden increase to the wetness that surrounded his cock. Danny slowed and pulled out of her. He sat on the edge of his bed and motioned for her to come over.

"I want to watch you come again, can I give you another one, please?" He asked.

Lacey nodded. She climbed on his lap and slipped him inside of her. Danny guided her down his length until she could sit comfortably down to his base.

"You are so wet—" Danny loved it, "I did that?" He kissed her hungrily.

"Yes." Lacey smiled, "In fact, you're the only one who has ever done that."

Danny smiled, holding onto her ass lightly as he resumed his passionate kiss.

Lacey began moving, but Danny stopped her, holding her hips. Lacey looked at him wondering what he wanted.

"Hold onto me." Danny said, staring into her eyes.

Lacey embraced him as he slid his arms under her thighs, held onto her ass firmly and stood up with her in his arms.

"Ah—!"

Lacey whimpered as Danny began lifting her core up and down easily as he impaled her. Danny loved it, he could rub her clit against him as her own body weight fueled the intensity of their impact.

"Danny—mmm!"

Lacey started moving and worked her core against him, surprising him.

"Wow..."

Danny let her keep going until he could feel her start to stall and then took over again immediately. He pounded into her, pulling her tightly against him, gravity providing all the counterforce they needed.

They took turns like this as Lacey moved closer to her release. Danny concentrating on holding his off.

"Danny, please, I need it..."

He rocked into her deeply, squeezing her ass against his hips as he rubbed her against him. Lacey slammed her own hips against his when he wasn't grinding her.

"That's it, find it—"

He encouraged her to keep moving the way she needed. She locked eyes with Danny as she reached her climax again.

"Danny, I'm...yes—"

Lacey came hard, her voice trailing off as the sensation stopped her from making noise. Danny watched as her eyes narrowed and she let the feeling consume her.

Danny loved watching her finish, he walked with her to the bed and laid her down gently. Danny rocked his tip into her gently as she came down, an effort to keep him solid.

Danny leaned forward, pinning Lacey's legs open as he began again.

"Mmm—Danny—"

Lacey wanted him to keep going, her body so tender and ready to come again.

"Another one, please?" He asked again, pushing his forehead into hers, already knowing the answer.

Lacey grabbed his ass this time, pulling him toward her and fueling him to keep going.

"Keep going—" Lacey panted, "Please, please..."

Danny went deep, pushing himself inside as far as she could take him on every single thrust. He rocked in, making contact with her clit each time.

Lacey came again right away, her muscles milking his dick this time, begging for him to come too. Danny kept going, this time using his hand to rub her throbbing clit. He had never seen it so big and full, he pressed firmly.

"Danny, Danny, I—" Lacey was so sensitive.

"One more—"

Danny licked his thumb and rubbed her, adding some sloppy lubrication. He ground into her, pushing himself against her and holding himself there, rocking and rocking as Lacey scratched his back looking for it.

"Please—" she begged.

Danny felt her muscles get there again, her breathing ragged. He came inside of her this time as he watched her beautiful face ride it out again.

"Lacey—" he said softly, completely satisfied.

Danny kissed her again before pulling out and massaging her hips as he moved her legs back together. Lacey laid there, body glistening in sweat.

"Four." Lacey said, unable to process what just happened here.

"Could've gone five." Danny said, breathing hard, "Next time..."

Lacey giggled.

They laid beside each other for a long while recovering in silence. Lacey rolled over onto her side, Danny eyeing her and staring at her beautiful body.

"Where's the other living space?" Lacey asked, smiling at him.

Danny smiled big, "Upstairs, want to see?"

Lacey nodded, excited at the thought of living so close to Danny. She sat up, sore from Danny's marathon.

Danny noticed immediately, "Shit—" He got up quickly to help her up, worry all over his face.

"No, no, I'm just a little sore. It's good sore, I'm okay."

Danny threw on some gym clothes and handed Lacey some, dressing quickly. He led them out into the living room, exiting into the stairwell. Lacey walked slowly up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry, Lacey." Danny felt awful she was struggling.

"It was worth it, I've never had sex like that. You remembered my fantasy too. I loved it, you make me want to make love all the time now, just saying."

Danny beamed, pulling her in for a hug, "Same." Danny said, squeezing her ass gently.

Lacey giggled at him, squeezing his ass back.

"This is the other space."

Danny opened the door, the inside a blank canvas. The walls were white, but not the bright white Danny had chosen for his space. This color was more standard, waiting for someone to finish it. The only things completed were the wood floors and the kitchen.

The bedroom did have a new mattress, but it was still in the plastic in the center of the room. There was no other furniture.

The layout was the same as Danny's apartment below.

"So, Lacey, I want you to know something." Danny said, looking around the apartment.

"The mill is special to me. It's safe and it reminds me of you. If staying in the city and working for Mike makes you whole right now, then I'll stop pestering you about it. If you're looking for something else, my job offer still stands. Separately, the housing offer still stands as well. If you don't want the job but want to stay here, that's an option too, you don't have to do both."

"So this would be my space?"

"Honestly? You can live here, you can live in the loft, you can live in my horrible office down stairs or, you can live in my bedroom with me. Whatever you want, I'm offering it. It's yours, all of it."

"Danny—"

"I'm just saying, the two bedrooms up here could be for you, your family when they come to visit us. It could be for friends, it can be for all of those things. This whole building is for our life together, take some time to think about it, about what you want. I'm in no rush."

"Okay."

"Okay." Danny smiled.

"Show me the town?"

"Yes, ma'am. Are you ready to see your buildings? They're absolutely beautiful, I think you'll be pleased."

Danny and Lacey headed back to his apartment and took a quick shower together. Lacey dressed back in her yellow dress, Danny opting for a T-shirt and jeans. They climbed into his jag and headed toward downtown.

Danny's lawyer had spoken for him at the press conference, and with Danny being out of the spotlight for several hours the news crews had all departed. Danny parked at the south end of Main Street, no longer concerned about being bombarded with inquiries.

Lacey spied the fire station first.

"Oh my god."

She put her hand over her mouth as she exited Danny's car. Danny smiled, so excited for her to see their visions.

He held her hand as they walked north. As they progressed, Lacey saw the revamped Little Apples Daycare, the town hall and finally the new police station.

Lacey couldn't describe the feeling. She was overcome seeing her hard work, her passion, her art alive and thriving. All of the little details she wove into the designs now making this town shine.

Lacey noted that Danny had orchestrated all of it, taking her blueprints and constructing her thoughts. They really did work well together.

"You did this Lacey, they're beautiful aren't they? Detailed, clean, functional, smart. I love them, everyone does. You should be so proud."

Lacey walked toward the post office, noticing it was also renovated. She walked up, folding her arms as she let the design sink in.

It didn't quite fit, but it was nice enough. It was constructed beautifully, making up for a lot of what the design lacked.

"That's the one I just finished with Green Grove's architect. Dave and I, we tried our best to work with him. This was the best we could get."

"It's not bad, it's just—"

"Not yours." Danny said honestly, "There's no one else quite like you." Danny said softly.

"You picked these lights?"

Lacey pointed to the new street lights, trying to change the subject.

"Yes."

Danny could tell she wasn't letting this tour sway her current plans, he was disappointed.

"They're perfect, I would have gone the same way." Lacey nodded, holding her chin.

"The schools are next, no plans have been worked for them yet." Danny pushed again.

"Any more raffle winners?" Lacey shot it down.

"I haven't been able to continue with that, I don't have a full time architect." Danny said, trying not to pressure her.

"Danny!"

The pair turned to see Rico crossing the street toward them. Lacey hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Rico earlier due to all the commotion in the court room. She was thankful for his timing.

"Hey Rico, thanks for coming today, man."

"Of course, and congrats, Danny, I'm so happy for you."

Rico gave Danny an awkward fist bump hand shake.

"Lacey, you look amazing, I'm so happy to see you!"

Rico have her a hug, Lacey squeezing back.

"You too, Rico. Have you been working out? That was a tight hug."

Rico flexed, then laughed, "Not at all."

"Rico, I'm so sorry about Jo. Did Cole send you my love?"

"H-he did, thanks Lacey." Rico stuttered.

"How are you holding up?" Lacey asked with real concern.

"I mean, not good. I'm just trying to work, smoking a ton of weed, I'm not really doing anything." Rico said honestly.

"Well maybe we can hang out sometime soon? I'm in the city for a while, I'd love for you to come and visit."

"Yeah, okay. I'd like that." Rico looked at Danny, saluting him for no apparent reason, "I gotta get back, my mom wanted milk so—"

"Oh, okay, well it was nice seeing you, Rico." Lacey said, hugging him again.

Rico took off back across the street and into the corner store.

"Wow." Lacey said.

"He's a mess." Danny said.

Lacey pulled her phone out to check the time, 5 pm. Danny looked down, he knew she was thinking about a lot. She looked at him, making significant eye contact.

"I know." Danny said, "Stay the night? You'll be back early."

"I'm sorry Danny, I really need to prepare for tomorrow."

"Okay. Danny walked with her back toward his jag, "How'd you get here today?"

"Uber." Lacey said flatly.

"It's over a hundred dollars for that—" Danny griped.

"It was important." Lacey said, reaching up to run her hand through his hair. He closed his eyes.

"I have a fleet of drivers, in the city, in Green Grove. You, Cole and Rico are listed as authorized users. Here, can I see your phone?"

Lacey handed Danny her phone. Danny typed in the number to call for rides.

"Just call this number and they'll take you wherever you need. Use them everyday for work, if you can't drive home after going out, to come and see me..." Danny smiled.

"That's really generous Danny, thank you."

"It's nothing, they're already there and paid for, might as well use them. I'm serious, don't be shy. I can drive you back tonight if you'd like?"

"No, I think you've been through enough today Danny, I can just call for a ride back."

Danny opened the door to his Jag for Lacey, already on the phone with his driver, requesting a pick-up. They both climbed in to sit in private.

"They'll be here in ten minutes." Danny said.

He pulled out his wallet, taking out a credit card and holding it out for Lacey.

"What's this?" Lacey asked, not moving to take it.

"It's for emergencies. Just take it." Danny kept his arm extended.

"I'm not taking that, I don't need it." Lacey said.

"I know you don't need it, that's why it's for emergencies..."

"I don't need to be taken care of this way, it makes me uncomfortable, Danny—"

"I'm not trying to take care of you, I'm well aware of what an independent powerhouse you are, I'm just familiar with what it takes to live in the city. Your family is not out here, It's legit for emergencies, please take it."

Lacey took the damn card and slid it in her purse.

"Okay. I took it."

She didn't have the energy to battle whatever this gesture was. It obviously meant more to Danny than it did to her. Lacey shook her head as Danny's driver pulled up.

"Thanks again for supporting me today, it means more than you know." Danny said, brushing her cheek with his hand.

"Your mother would have been so proud of you, Danny. You're so strong, I was very encouraged watching you handle yourself today."

Danny leaned to kiss her goodbye.

"See you in a couple of weeks." Lacey said as she stepped out of Danny's car and into the other.

Danny sat and watched his whole life drive away, it would never get easier.


	21. Chapter 20

Lacey had her own secrets.

She took the hour long ride home to collect herself and her thoughts about the possibility of living and working with Danny full-time.

Danny was her best friend and yet, there were some things she knew she would never tell him.

Some things were typical, like how she liked to use the bathroom with the door open, or that she hates cleaning the dishes so much that she's thrown away whole dish sets and bought new ones instead of washing them on more than one occasion. A lasting bad habit from her college days.

Other things would hurt Danny if he ever found out, like how she kind of had a crush on Mike Roman, or how she planned to watch the US Men's Olympic Swim Team compete in a few days, honestly, just to see Archie.

It's not that her heart was still missing something, but more due to the fact that sparks always leave their mark, and her mind was always open to follow-up on the what ifs.

Part of Lacey wanting to continue on with a professional partnership with Mike had everything to do with that curiosity, while the other part, the larger one, had tried to convince Danny it was to remain as professional as possible.

Danny knew. Being incarcerated for years at such a young age had made Danny hyper intuitive. He already knew that Lacey found Mike attractive both in the personal and the professional sense.

Mike was ten years older than they were, established, ruggedly handsome and motivated in his own way. Lacey gravitated toward his surface level show of success and wisdom.

She was no fool, but felt their combination of talents would be rewarding for her first real job. She imagined she could show future employers everything she had to overcome in order to still pull off twelve designs in twelve months.

Danny felt Mike's faux motivation was his downfall, compromising quality and integrity for quick dollars. He wasn't even trying to live up to the potential he had created for himself, it was a waste.

When he met Mike, Danny watched as Lacey's whole demeanor changed. She became nervous, she drank more.

Since that night Danny's senses were on overdrive. He knew he had Lacey's heart for the moment, but this truth was fleeting.

He was well aware he could not truly own one's emotions and the symbolic heart he possessed was at the whim of the human mind. In the end it was Lacey's choice, he was not in control of any of it.

Danny tried. In the weekend of their reunion he was attentive, he tried to stay open to her with his feelings, he left her a sweet note, gave her a gift, and made love to her the best way he knew. Sunday night his anxiety about leaving her for two weeks with Mike peaked and he took it out on Cole.

When Lacey showed up for him Monday, on the biggest day of his life, instead of choosing work, Danny tried again. Once he slept off the emotion it took to get through his day, he showed her what could be hers, what was hers.

He offered her all he had, and reinvested in her physically over and over. Danny would always be faithful to Lacey, now it was up to Lacey to choose them every day.

Lacey thanked Danny's driver as he pulled up to her apartment building. She knew Danny would get the notification that she had arrived, and sure enough, three minutes after she made it inside she got a text from Danny.

Danny: Hey.

Lacey called him, he picked up on the first ring.

"Lacey, hey..." He had not expected her to call.

"Hey Danny. I made it, I'm inside."

Lacey smiled, plopping down on her freshly cleaned couch.

"Sweet, I am so happy I get to hear your voice. So, when can I see you again? We never made solid plans..."

"Not this Friday, but next Friday. Come see me, stay the weekend?"

"I'd love to, I'll plan on it. Anything you'd like to do?"

"Maybe...never leave my bed?" Lacey said playfully, still reeling from their busy day.

"Behave—"

Lacey giggled, "I'm in the city, we'll figure out something to do."

"Thanks again for today. I can't explain what that meant to me, Lacey."

"I'm so proud of you."

"I—uh, I know this week is going to be crazy for you, starting a new job. I'll try not to disturb you, you know? Just call when you can, I'll make myself available."

He tried to sound positive, supportive.

Lacey could sense the uneasiness, the shrinking confidence in his voice. She knew he hated that she was going to be working so closely with Mike for days on end. Lacey knew what he needed to hear.

"I promise you, Danny, I'm in this. It's you and me, okay?"

There was a long silence.

"I love you." Danny said with adoration.

"Good night." Lacey said back lovingly.

"Night."

Lacey prepped herself for Tuesday's meeting with Mike and eventually fell into a fitful sleep. She dreamt that Danny was trying to get out of the stairwell in the mill, climbing up and down the stairs and jiggling all the handles. She was on the outside of the building, listening to him struggle. Mike was standing beside her and they were free. Danny, the one trapped inside his own space.

Lacey woke with a start to her neighbors upstairs having some sort of morning yoga session with what sounded like twenty people. Lacey checked her phone, 5 am. She lay there listening to them, wondering how something so calm and slow could sound like a herd of elephants.

Her alarm went off at 5:30 followed by a FaceTime call from Cole at 5:35.

"You're still in bed." Cole said when Lacey answered.

"I had nightmares all night, I'm not going to the gym today."

"What's that noise?"

"Yeah, so I woke up to that, it's my neighbors. They're doing yoga."

"Nope, I meant you. So, your neighbors are up early working out and you're in bed complaining? You're not always going to sleep well, Lacey. Get up."

"Cole, I'm starting my new job today, I need this day off."

"That's the best reason to work out Lace—it gets your mind going. Get. Up."

"Fine, I'll call you back." Lacey grumbled and hung up, rolling out of bed.

She got dressed and called Cole back, jogging to the gym with him in hand. She went for the free weights, followed by the pull up bar and then the stair climber for 45 minutes.

Lacey jogged back home and died on her kitchen floor, "Thanks Cole, love you."

"Proud of you, Lace. Hey, be careful with our boy, okay?"

"Why do you say that? What's he saying?"

"He thinks he'll lose you to Mike."

"Cole, that's—"

"Possible?"

"No..."

"Lace. Danny knows you like Mike, just be real with him. I know you're not going fuck the guy, I'm just saying, Danny is sensitive."

"Got it."

"See you tomorrow, be ready when I call next time, damn—"

Lacey hung up, staying on the floor for a few moments as she thought about what Cole said. Danny knew she was attracted to Mike. Shit.

Lacey went into the shower. Cole was right, she felt great after her workout and if her day fell apart, at least she could say she accomplished something.

After her shower, Lacey spent time straightening her hair and working it into sleek, glossy waves. She wore a short slate blue lace romper and grey suede heels. She kept her makeup neutral and glossed her lips.

She called Danny's car service and requested a ride. Danny woke up to the notification and quickly took a screenshot of the address for Mike's office. He was happy she was at least saving her money and not taking another Uber.

Lacey grabbed her portfolio and headed downstairs, the car already waiting for her. She climbed in and greeted the driver, a different person than the night before.

Danny: Kill it

Lacey: Ty

Danny: Ily

Danny got the confirmation after Lacey made it to her destination, his mind clouding with thoughts he couldn't control. He called Dr. Seymour and asked for an appointment today to help him sort this out.

Lacey found her way through the giant office building to where Mike's office was, walking up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The gentleman at the counter asked, not looking up from his laptop.

"I'm Lacey Porter, here to see Mike Roman."

He looked up at her.

"The new architect, yes, Mr. Roman is expecting you. You'll be sharing the office over there."

He pointed to the first door on the left.

"Thanks, what's your name?"

"Will." He smiled, reaching out his hand.

Lacey thought he was incredibly handsome, well groomed and fit.

"Nice to meet you, Will." Lacey greeted him with warmth and light, a soothing combination, Will thought.

She turned and walked toward the office door, knocking firmly.

"It's open!" Lacey heard through the door.

She stepped in, finding Mike sitting behind one of two desks by the large window.

"Good morning, Roman." Lacey greeted as she walked over toward him.

Mike stood up, extending his hand and meeting her halfway.

"Porter, good morning. Please, make yourself comfortable. This is where you'll be sitting, is it okay?"

Mike showed her to the desk facing his. Lacey walked over to scope it out, placing her portfolio down on the desk and sitting to try out the chair.

"It's not a drafting desk, I realize. Will this work for you? If not I can get some sort of table top thing..." Mike scrambled to look up supplies on his phone.

"This works, I mean, a drafting desk does make my life easier, but I don't absolutely need one." Lacey lied, thinking of all the care and effort Danny had put into making her a drafting desk.

"Perfect, that's great. You look lovely, would you like some coffee?"

Mike smushed the compliment into his coffee offer, trying not to make himself sound like a creep. Lacey just stared at him for a moment.

"Thanks, I'd love some coffee." She replied, expertly balancing all of the information contained in Mike's last breath.

"There's a place around the corner, take a walk with me?"

"Sure."

Lacey and Mike walked the block over to the cafe, Mike noticing her footwear, and everything else.

"You cool walking in those?" He pointed to her feet.

"Well, they are shoes." Lacey said, voice dripping in sarcasm.

Mike blushed, "I'm sorry, that was dumb." He shook his head.

Lacey stepped in line first, ignoring Mike, who was obviously trying to adjust to working with someone other than himself all day, and ordered her black coffee.

Mike observed as every single person in the cafe turned to acknowledge Lacey's beauty at some point during her exchange with the barista. He brought his attention back to Lacey and noted the fact that she hadn't noticed a single one of them.

"Oh, I got this, I got this!" Mike pulled out cash to pay for the coffee as he ordered his.

Things had started on an awkward note. On their walk back, Lacey tried to keep their connection going.

"What do you like to do outside of work? Do you have other hobbies?" She asked casually.

"I love baseball, actually. I coach one of the little league teams here."

Lacey nodded, "That's sweet. Did you play?"

"I did, minors. I was a catcher, until my back and knees couldn't take it anymore."

"Ah, yes, betrayed by your own body. Mutiny! That sucks."

Lacey was animated and sparkling. Mike loved her vivacious candor.

"I have nothing else, really. What about you? What are your hobbies?"

"Well, I love to read. I paint, I love photography, I write songs, I sing, basically anything having to do with fine art and music."

Mike smiled at her adoringly. Lacey looked at him quizzically.

"You're living your dreams, aren't you."

Mike looked down, not really asking a question. He was sad, longing.

"Listen Roman, I worked my ass off to be where I am. I wanted this so I got it. Now that I'm here I can add back in all the things that make me truly whole, you know?"

Lacey was trying to encourage him without telling him what to do.

"...and Danny?" Mike tested to see how serious they were.

"Danny is my partner, he's certainly a part of what makes me whole."

Mike nodded in understanding, he wasn't even going to try anything further. Lacey felt a strange tinge of regret that she had no pieces of herself left for him. Why?! She tried to shake it off, wondering what Regina might say at a moment like this.

"They're out there." Lacey stopped walking, Mike stopping by her side.

"What's out there?"

"Your pieces. Some of them you need to find for yourself, others will find you."

Mike stared into Lacey's eyes, wishing he could be a part of her future somehow. He swallowed hard, letting her words swim around inside his brain.

"Maybe I've found the pieces, but they are being used in someone else's puzzle."

He held her gaze for a moment before crossing his arms across his chest.

"That's not how puzzles work. If they're not part of your puzzle, they won't fit."

Lacey knew they had a connection, but she wasn't going to start this job with any lingering loose ends with Mike. He needed to know Danny was it for her.

"Okay."

They walked back to the front of the office building, Lacey reaching the front door first and holding it open for Mike.

Back in their shared space, Lacey stopped short as she spied a beautiful flower arrangement on her desk. She looked over at Will through their open office door.

"Whoever it was has amazing taste!" Will shouted through the door, "Those are from Scott's Flowers, it's like a three hundred dollar arrangement—just saying."

Lacey smiled, pulling out the card.

My dearest Lacey,

Some brightness for your space. I hope these bring you as much joy as your brightness brings to me.

Danny

Lacey was smiling big, adjusting the arrangement and happily fussing over the leaves. She pulled out her phone to take a few pics.

"Someone likes you a whole lot." Mike said, happy to see Lacey so happy.

"They're from Danny." She said proudly, knowing that he obviously wanted to make his presence known to Mike.

"Well damn." Mike sat back down at his computer.

Lacey put the flowers on the window sill next to her desk and pulled out the plans she was finalizing for the third building. Her first plan was already in construction, the second she had submitted to Mike after the open house on Saturday night. She was finished with this third one, but wanted to recheck a couple of measurements after finding out about a recent code change.

Mike pretended to be engrossed in his computer work, instead, he repeatedly flipped his eyes over to Lacey to observe her as she worked.

Lacey could feel his eyes on her, but ignored his nonsense and kept working diligently until she was confident in the results of her final plan. She stood up and walked over to Mike, sliding the completed plan onto his desk.

"What's this? The third building?" Mike was stunned.

"Yes, it's complete. Let me know if you have questions." Lacey offered as she turned away swiftly, not entertaining any sort of casual conversation.

Lacey and Danny had only been back together for seventy two hours, but Lacey had already made a resolution to not put herself in a situation where her 'what if' feelings could easily surface. She wanted to be engaging and friendly, but wanted to be clear that she was here for a job and not to seek out other things. Lacey knew Danny made the same choices for her too.

She pulled out the skeleton outline she had prepared for building number four, glancing up and watching as Mike excitedly measured her new plan. He began typing and plotting on his computer, fidgeting and tapping his pencil. He was obviously pleased with the pace and depth of Lacey's work.

"This is excellent. I would never have thought about placing these eaves here, or to move the the fire escape to the side." Mike exclaimed to no one in particular. He pointed to the plans as he spoke, "Wow."

By lunch time, Lacey was starving. Mike had offered to order in for them, but Lacey declined and opted to take a walk. She needed to get out of this awkward tension. She called Danny.

"Lacey! Hey, how's your day going?"

"Hey Danny, okay, I'm at lunch. I got your flowers, they're beautiful! Thank you so much." Lacey said sincerely.

"I had a feeling that if Roman was in charge of the office the decor was probably seriously lacking." Danny chuckled.

"You're feeling is correct!" Lacey laughed.

"So how's it going so far? What are you doing for lunch?"

"Well, I am just going to take a walk. I think Roman was surprised that I turned in the final plan for the third building already. He seemed pleased." Lacey shrugged.

"Nice, So you're on number four then? You won't need a whole year for this job." Danny said, hoping she'd get the hint.

"Maybe. Hey, listen, I've been thinking about your offer—" Lacey paused, not sure if she should be saying this over the phone.

"Yes, of course, did you make a decision?"

Lacey could hear the excitement in his voice, he was so sweet, she wanted to tell him in person.

"I have. Since I'm so far ahead right now, can you come and see me this weekend? Just you, and sleep over. We can discuss it then."

"Yes, no problem." Danny was bursting.

"I still have to work a bit, but I'll be working at home. Is that okay? I may not be the most entertaining host."

"I understand, there is always the gym and watching your ex lose the Olympics this weekend, lots of fun things to look forward to."

"Thanks for reminding me." Lacey giggled, "I'll see you Friday."

"Bye Lace."

It was only Tuesday, but Lacey had $10 left until payday Friday. She had spent $100 on the uber to see Danny which left her severely strapped. She found another coffee shop and grabbed a fresh coffee before heading back, her belly grumbling.

Lacey walked with her coffee around the block twice. As she walked back in, Lacey spied a brown bag sitting on her desk.

"What now?" She said out loud, looking at Will.

"Either you two are in tune, or he's creepy and watching your every move."

Lacey giggled, "He's not creepy."

Lacey pulled open the bag revealing a perfect chicken salad, fancy water and fresh pitted cherries. The note taped to the cover of the salad just said three words: 'Use the card. - D'

"Who brought this, Will?"

"Postmates."

Lacey shook her head, "Jesus." She said under her breath.

She ate happily as she continued with her fourth building. She wondered how she got so lucky to have found such a wonderful, thoughtful partner in her life.

If she was never courted by Danny's horrible family for the town remodel she never would have made it over to Green Grove probably ever. Funny how the world worked.

Toward the end of the day, Lacey began packing up. Mike had disappeared into meetings pretty much from lunchtime until now. He approached Lacey's desk, eagerly surveying the small piece of the fourth building he spotted before she tucked it away.

"Well, the third building has been approved and I've applied for the construction permits. I can't thank you enough, Lacey."

"Oh, well thanks Roman. It was my pleasure."

"Hey, need a ride home? I'm heading toward midtown."

"I have a ride, but I appreciate you offering."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Mike walked out quickly and Lacey hung back to talk to Will.

"How'd I do?" Lacey asked him.

"You were on time, ahead of schedule and got gifts from your boyfriend. I'd say you're doing great!" Will laughed.

"Are you single, Will?" She asked without even thinking about it first.

"I—uh, I don't—" Will was surprised at how forward Lacey was.

"I'm sorry, that's way too personal. I am not used to working in an office—" Lacey rambled a bit, worried she'd get fired before she even began.

"It's okay, I am single, but I—I'm not sure you're my type." Will said carefully.

"Oh—no, not for me. I have a boyfriend, remember? I was thinking of my best friend, Cole." Lacey said, biting her lip, hoping she read Will's energy correctly and that Cole wouldn't be angry with her.

"I mean, we just met, Lacey—I don't know..."

"It's cool, I get it. Do you work out?"

"Yes."

"Well Cole's my personal trainer, maybe we can work out together sometime, as friends, not like a blind date, you know?"

"Your best friend is a personal trainer? Who are you, where did you come from?!" Will held his chest, completely surprised at Lacey's life.

"He's so sweet, Will. We could just go work out together and you'll be able to interact with him a little, see what he's like? He doesn't have to know I'm trying to set you guys up." Lacey pushed.

Will sighed, "Yeah, okay that sounds awesome, honestly. Where do you go?"

"Prestige, midtown."

"Wow, I can't afford that place."

"It's fine, I can get you a pass. Cole won't be there, he trains me via FaceTime."

"Oh, he doesn't live around here?"

"He's in New York, about an hour away."

Will nodded, obviously running through his life and trying to imagine a relationship with someone outside of the city.

"So, I mean, he could be a trainer in the city too, right?" Will asked, hesitating and thinking maybe he should decline.

"He also owns a small business where he lives, I don't know how easy it would be for him to just leave, but it's only an hour."

"Yeah—"

"Please?"

"Why me?" Will asked, stepping out from behind his desk.

"Well, I can read people's energy easily, and you're open and calm. Cole is very much like that too. I could see you two vibing."

Will headed toward the elevator.

"So, here's a question I normally ask people before I accept a date offer, what was his last relationship like? How did it end?"

Lacey bit her lip and looked down for a moment.

"That bad?" Will's eyebrows were arched up in surprise.

"Honestly, I don't know the answer."

"He's your best friend?"

"Yes, I've known him as long as Danny, about a year. My best friend died last summer and Danny and Cole were there for me. Cole and I, we're absolutely best friends, but I don't know everything about him yet."

"I see. I'm sorry about your friend, that sucks. Listen, Lacey, you're so positive and motivated. I like the way your boyfriend treats you, you all seem to be smart and have had success in your personal lives. I'd like to meet Cole."

"Yay! So, what about tomorrow morning?"

"What time?"

"Meet me there at 5:30?" Lacey said excitedly.

Will let out a sigh, "Okay."

Lacey gave Will a big hug and rode with him in the elevator downstairs.

She bid him farewell for the evening and called for a ride home. Danny got the notification, but decided he'd leave her be and not suffocate her every free chance she had. He was just happy she was getting home safe.

Lacey still had food at home from her weekend with her boys. She made herself dinner and pulled out her plans to continue with building number four.

After a few hours Lacey's mind could not stay away from thoughts of Danny. His beautiful smile burned into her brain.

She finally packed up and retreated to her bedroom to get ready for bed. She called Danny via FaceTime as she began removing her makeup.

"Hey Lace—"

"Hey Danny, thanks for lunch today."

"It's nothing, it's literally nothing. I'm serious, Lacey. I'm a fucking billionaire, just eat lunch." Danny was done with her pride.

"Damn."

"Sorry, it's just ridiculous. I love you and you need to eat."

"I hear you, I will. Thank you for this, it means a lot to me." Lacey said honestly.

"You mean a lot to me."

"I met someone..."

"Oh—kay..." Danny almost threw up.

"For Cole."

"Oh my god, never do that to me again!"

Lacey giggled into the camera, "I'm sorry, baby."

"Jesus. So, wow, who is it?!"

"Will."

"Will, so, this is a man?"

"Yep. He works in the building I work 's so handsome, Danny. He's calm and kind. He works out."

"Cole's not out Lace, how is this going to work?"

"I invited him to work out with me tomorrow while I FaceTime with Cole for my session."

"You're not telling Cole first?"

"He wants it to be organic, right? I mean, he told me not to bench until I found a spotter. Well, I found one and my spotter just happens to know I have a hot, single friend who might vibe with him."

"I'm with you, I just don't want Cole to get hurt."

"He needs some help, he's so lonely. I don't want him to get hurt either, but he won't even try."

"You're right."

"Go with Cole tomorrow? Work out with him, you can see Will, tell me what you think?"

"Totally, I'll be there."

Lacey finished with her makeup removal and grabbed the phone and refocused her attention on Danny.

"You're so beautiful, Lacey."

"Thanks, Danny. You're so sweet."

"I miss you."

Lacey smiled at him, "Have you ever...had phone sex?"

"You know I haven't."

"Interested?" Lacey asked.

"Hell yes."

"Well, let's see here..."

Lacey backed up and took her shirt off, making sure Danny could watch her. She ran her hands down the front of her chest and grabbed her breasts.

"I want to be there so badly." Danny admitted.

"Wanna see more?"

Lacey smiled, sliding her thumbs under the waistband of her leggings.

"Yes."

"No screen shots." She warned.

Danny held his hands up.

Lacey danced from side to side, turning her back to the camera as she slid her pants down. She bent down all the way so Danny could see her perfect ass and her emerald green thong that was covering her peach.

"Lacey—wow."

Lacey spun around and sat on her chair with her legs closed tightly.

"Your turn, Desai." Lacey smiled.

Danny slid his shirt off and mimicked Lacey, turning around and sliding his pants down. She giggled, loving him so deep it hurt.

He returned to his chair and sat down wearing just his boxers. Lacey could see he was erect and excited to continue.

"You do realize we're both about to see how each other masturbates, right?" Lacey asked, making sure he was okay with it.

"I'm okay with that, it's not pretty, I'm warning you now." Danny laughed.

"Same. I'm more interested in helping to get you across the finish line, you know?" Lacey said, ready for this.

"Oh yes, you've helped me many, many times, Lacey. Just saying."

Lacey winked at him, spreading her legs and rubbing herself through her underwear. She closed her eyes for a moment, obviously happy to have some pressure assessed to her throbbing crotch.

Danny's breathing picked up as he watched her, wishing desperately to be there touching her. He began kneading himself through his boxers, not yet fully engaging.

"I can be there in an hour—" Danny said desperately.

"Just let it happen, Desai." Lacey smiled.

Lacey stood up and turned around again, bending over to slide her panties down. She made sure Danny had full view of her, opening her legs up a tiny bit so he could see her entrance from behind.

"Oh my god Lacey, you're so hot."

Lacey stayed bent over, taking her hand and bringing it through her legs to rub her clit and shoved two of her fingers inside of her. She moaned a little, causing Danny to pull himself out of his boxers and begin rubbing himself.

"Mmmm..." Lacey said softly.

"I want to taste you so bad, Lace—" Danny panted, stroking himself a little faster.

"Yeah? I'd love that too."

She turned around and sat back on the chair, legs together. She moved her phone close and spread her legs slowly.

"Lacey—"

Lacey rubbed herself fast, definitely masturbating the way she loved, nothing pretty to appease Danny. Her moans and breathing changing as she worked herself.

She kept eye contact with Danny, connecting with him on a deeper level. He let his eyes drop several times as he held himself with his right hand, rubbing himself out quickly at his tip only. Lacey learned a lot about what he liked as she let her eyes drop to watch him too.

"Mmm—Danny..." She was close.

"This when I'd grind into you Lacey, pound harder." Danny said with his velvety smooth voice.

"Ohh, mmm!" Lacey hadn't expected him to give a play by play.

"You're close. Fuck, Lacey, I wish I was inside of you—come for me? I want to see your beautiful face."

His words sent a shock wave through her core that she did not anticipate.

"I'm—holy shit, Danny!" She came, staring into his eyes, mouth hanging open.

Danny rubbed himself out faster and came moments behind her. He sent rope after rope of semen cascading from his cock.

"Lacey, you are a goddess." Danny confirmed, breathing hard.

"That was fun!" Lacey smiled.

"I can't wait to hold you this weekend, I need to be close to you."

"Me too. I think I'm heading to bed now." Lacey yawned.

"I'm heading there too, but first I have to clean up this huge sex mess you've made!"

Lacey laughed, "Sorry to hear about all of the things that are not my problem. See you in the morning?"

Danny smiled at her, "Yes. Goodnight, Lacey."

"Night." Lacey hung up and jumped in the shower.

She lotioned up and fell into bed. Lacey crashed hard, eventually having the same nightmare she had the night before. Around 4 am Lacey finally wrestled herself awake, breathing hard.

"Damn it."

She decided to just get up and got herself ready for her work out. Just before 5:30 she began her jog to the gym. Will was waiting outside, right on time.

"Hello! You ran here?"

"Hey! Yes, I live the next block over." Lacey said, catching her breath.

"Oh wow, nice. I don't make that kind of money—"

"Yeah, well, neither do I. Don't get it twisted." Lacey said honestly.

Lacey showed Will around the gym for a couple of minutes before Cole called, 5:35 like always.

"Hey!" Lacey said, trying not to be too cheerful. She was typically a sack of shit when he called her this early.

"Hey—what are you so happy about?" Cole could smell her bullshit immediately.

Will stood to the side out of the camera's view until Lacey could introduce him. Will peeked at her screen spying Cole's handsome, chiseled face.

"Well, I found a spotter to bench with!" Lacey said knowing Cole would be excited about it.

"Sweet! That's awesome. Are they meeting you today? I'd like to explain your routine to them."

"Yeah, he's here now, say hi Will!" Lacey panned to include Will in the frame with her.

"Hello!" Will waived, giving a confident smile.

Cole smiled shyly, nodding his head. Bingo, this was the bullshit. Cole's shoulders rose up in aggravation.

"Hey, nice to meet you. Look who showed up with me today, Lace—" Cole said, panning his camera to reveal Danny wearing a tank top and track pants.

Danny smiled big and waived to her. Off camera he was acutely aware that Cole was upset.

"Danny!" Lacey smiled at him.

Will raised his eyebrows and looked at Lacey, "This is Mr. Flowers?"

Lacey giggled, "Yes, hot right?"

"Girl. They're both tens." Will admitted.

He made eye contact with Cole, Cole quickly moving his eyes back to Lacey.

"Lacey, let's get going. Did you stretch yet? You're climbing today, forty five minutes, program two. Tell me when you start."

Lacey could sense Cole was uncomfortable, she kept Will out of the frame and walked over toward the stair climber. Will followed, taking the machine next to hers.

"I'm ready." She said to Cole as she pressed start on the program board.

Will followed suit, both of them throwing in their ear buds and focusing on their workouts. Will made it through to the end, thankful when their time was up.

"Alright, lat machine next, three sets of twelve reps at 30lbs. Let's go."

Cole's tone was aggressive. He had forty five minutes to digest being introduced to Will and it was obviously affecting him negatively. Thankfully, Will ran to the restroom and hadn't heard his tantrum voice.

Lacey began on the lat machine and completed her first set before she decided she needed to address it.

"You're angry with me."

Cole didn't respond.

"He's in the bathroom, talk to me."

"I'm not ready for this, Lace—" Cole said softly.

"Okay. We're just working out, you don't have to see him again."

"What's he like?" Cole asked, totally curious.

"I've known him for a day. He's been kind and warm. He works out, has a job. He's handsome—"

"What do I do? Do I ask him out? Do you think he's interested?" Cole started to panic.

"Listen, he's interested. Do what you feel. He's coming back—" Lacey looked to her left to greet him, adding him back into the frame with her.

"Okay Lacey, benching?" Cole asked, looking between the two of them.

He had butterflies. He was so thankful for Lacey.

They walked to the benches, Lacey setting herself up for 85lbs. She laid down, handing the phone to Will.

"Hey, so she's set for 85." Will confirmed calmly, trying to help Cole relax.

"Alright, great. Put the phone down and keep your hands on the bar the whole time. She's only completed a few sets. I'd like to see her do five reps and stop for today."

"No problem, I can help her with that. She's putting her gloves on so it'll just be a minute."

Will kept himself in the frame with Cole, soaking in the details of his face and chest.

Cole noticed, doing the same while he had the chance. He thought about what Lacey said and decided to do what he felt.

"Hey, you maybe want to go out sometime?" Cole said, feeling extremely relieved now knowing he couldn't unsay it. It was done.

Lacey was mouthing OH MY GOD to Will with all of her signature animation. Will smiled at her without looking her way, pointing his joy at Cole instead.

"Definitely, Cole, I'd really like that."

Cole was encouraged by Will's bright smile.

"Cool, is she ready now?" Cole was here for Lacey first.

"I'm ready!" Lacey cheered for herself.

"Can you show me where her hands are?"

Will turned the camera around and Cole surveyed her grip and distance.

"You remembered, nice. Alright, put me down and spot for her properly, please. I don't want her to get hurt."

Will placed Cole on the next bench over, propping him up with a towel so he could watch her.

Cole tried to stay focused on Lacey's form, but lost himself for her last two reps as he continued to survey Will's body. He was wearing a skin tight black compression T-shirt and shorts. He wasn't quite as stacked like Cole was, more lean and lanky like Danny.

Will helped Lacey set the bar back in it's perch.

"Did you like what you saw?" Will asked boldly, picking the phone up and smiling at Cole.

"I—um—" Cole stuttered a bit.

"With Lacey, I mean—"

"Yes, nice job Lacey." Cole recovered.

"Thanks, boss. We done here?" Lacey asked hopefully.

"Yes. Will, Lacey will give you my number, call me when you're free, we'll work something out?"

"Absolutely, nice meeting you. You too, Danny, by the way. You have earned the Best Boyfriend award at the office, just FYI."

"Nice to meet you too, and I'm only giving Lacey what she deserves. She's a queen."

Will handed the phone back to Lacey.

"Bye boys." She winked and hung up on them.

Lacey spun around to face Will, they both jumped up and down.

"You were right, he's seems sweet and he's so handsome. I'm legit excited."

"What's your number I'll send you his info."

Will and Lacey updated their contacts and went their separate ways to get ready for work.

Cole and Danny wrapped up their workouts and walked together out to Danny's jag.

"Hop in, let's talk." Danny said.

He needed to make sure Cole was really okay.

"Lacey told you she was doing this today?"

"She did. Are we okay? I'm not trying to hurt you, Cole. I'm not a fan of pushing anyone into anything. Today was the first time I met Will too, I promise."

"I'm scared. What if this works out? I feel like this is bigger than I can handle."

"I know how sensitive you are, listen to me. Do you remember what it felt like when you made the connection with Regina?"

Cole closed his eyes, "Yes."

"It was easy right? You knew it was right, you were compatible. That's what it's like with Lacey and I too. It'll be like that for you when you get there, you'll know what to do."

"Reg and I, we had a great time. I asked her to stay and she said no. I'd hardly call that compatible, it didn't work out at all."

"Just be yourself and let it flow. You don't know each other, don't go in with any expectations at all. If it works it'll just be a bonus."

"What if he's the one, but he wants me in the city? I can't just leave..."

"Don't do this, Cole."

"Do what?"

"The what if game. Don't do that to yourself."

"You're right, I just get so wound up not being able to prepare for this part of my life."

"I get it, but that's why it's worth the risk, the rewards once you find it far outweigh the stage you're in right now. Just try."

Lacey prepared for her day, picking one of her little black dresses and dressed it down with gold sandals instead of heels. This dress was sleeveless and had a simple choker neckline with a deep v cut out at the chest. It was form fitting and fell just above her knees.

She loved the construction of this dress, the shapes within it very much part of the current building design she was working on. Lacey left her hair big and curly, a look Mike had yet to see. She wore slightly more dramatic makeup and chose plum tinted gloss.

Danny's driver got through traffic with ease this morning so Lacey had time to walk to the cafe before work. She ordered an iced coffee and paid with Danny's credit card.

He was right, her tiny coffee and lunch purchases would do zero to his bottom line, while meaning everything to hers. She decided to let her guilt go and just make sure he knew how grateful she was.

Lacey made it to the office, spying Will there already taking phone calls. He lit up when he saw Lacey and waived to her as she passed by.

Lacey entered the office, Mike nowhere in sight. She watered her flowers and stood by her desk as she laid out some idea pieces she was trying to formulate. The drafting desk would be ideal right now because trying to catch a flow when everything is flat was difficult.

Mike burst through the door a few moments later, sunglasses in place, coffee in hand. He stopped short, believing he had made it in first. Lacey nonchalantly took a sip of her coffee.

"Good morning, Roman."

Mike smiled, removing his sunglasses.

"Morning." He replied, discreetly soaking in Lacey's Wednesday look.

Lacey did the same, realizing he was wearing the same outfit as the day before, just in another color. He was so boring.

Mike was fit, but much more solid than Danny, a lot taller too. She channeled Regina for a moment wondering what he was working with downstairs.

She shook off her cock thoughts, furious that she was attracted to him in the first place. Danny was so hot and they had each other, why did Mike have to screw with that? Still, he was easy to look at. Lacey smiled as she silently battled with herself.

"You're happy." Mike said, noticing her smile. She seemed distant, "What's on your mind?"

Your cock. Lacey said seductively in her head, waiting for a reaction that wouldn't arrive.

"I—uh, am just feeling good today."

Mike walked over slowly to her desk, standing close to her as he checked out her work. She tried not to make her horny thoughts leak out into her body language, but she failed.

Mike noticed her breathing change when he reached in front of her to pick up one of her spec sheets. Lacey took a step to the side, immediately placing distance between them.

Mike breathed out, his heart racing at the thought of Lacey being affected by him. Lacey kept her eyes down, reading his building energy. He was only pretending to assess her work, assessing her body instead.

She needed to say something to shut this down, but she absolutely loved the tension.

Will burst into the office and walked in between them with mail and messages. Mike accepted them and walked back to his desk.

Will faced Lacey as he turned to leave.

"What is happening here?" He whispered quickly, eyebrows up.

Lacey shook her head in complete denial.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered back.

Will pointed over his shoulder with his eyes toward Mike.

"You were totally fucking him. You've actually seen your boyfriend, right?! What are you doing?"

"Hey, I can think about whatever I want. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Would Danny agree with you?"

"Yes." She wasn't sure, actually.

Will shook his head and walked out. Lacey knew he was right. She put her earbuds in and listened to music in solitude until lunch time.

Lacey waited for Mike to leave for lunch before she scooted out herself. She walked past Will and down to the street. She sat on a bench near the park and called Danny.

"Hey Lacey!" Danny answered cheerfully. She felt like an asshole.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

Danny stopped what he was doing, Lacey's voice sounding very different to him.

"I'm attracted to Roman. He's starting to notice, and I'm not sure what I should do to shut this down." She blurted out, no secrets.

Danny was quiet for a long minute, Lacey praying he'd understand her.

"I mean, I'm attracted to lots of people, but I can imagine it gets tougher when you're sharing a small space all day." Danny said.

He placed every ounce of trust he had in Lacey at that moment and assumed she was telling him because she trusted him too.

"What do I do?" She wanted to hear what he thought.

"I would make your intentions clear, stay focused on what you're there for and actively choose to stay exclusive with your current partner." Danny answered honestly, "I know that being attracted to someone and having real feelings for someone are two totally different planets. Are there feelings here?"

Danny was scared shitless that he was about to lose her. He pushed those thoughts aside because honestly, this wasn't about him. This was Lacey coming to him for advice about a problem she was having. He chose to stay calm and support her through it.

"Not on my side, but I think he does for me."

"Then it's even trickier, right? You're going to use a lot of your energy and focus just shutting him down all day. What if the answer is more simple, is there another desk for you to use? Another room? Could you work from home a few of the days?"

Lacey was quiet for a bit, letting what he was saying sink in. Danny had some amazing ideas, she was so happy she told him.

"Lacey, listen. Do you feel safe being alone with him?"

Lacey knew what he was asking, not wanting her to feel like she was stuck in another Charlie situation she couldn't escape.

"He hasn't given me a reason to feel otherwise, but it's also only my second day."

"Trust yourself, you're incredibly intuitive. That's part of why you're so receptive to all of this in the first place, you know? If it's not feeling right, call for the car and ask them to come inside and walk out with you."

"Thanks, Danny."

"Lacey, attraction can be bitter, don't get stuck inside your head. Guilt is the way society wants you feel when you think about your libido. Everyone thinks about someone like that, fantasies, masturbation, that's not all designated to me alone now simply because we're exclusive, that's insane. Do you think I haven't thought about you, Phoebe and I in a three way since this weekend? Or that I haven't rubbed one out thinking about people like Kylie Bunbury or Sydney Park since we've been together? Your fantasies, those are your own."

He was spot on, god she needed to hear this.

"Wow."

"At the end of the day, we're two people choosing each other for our real lives, I trust in that. You have my heart and there's no one else I'd rather give it to."

"Sydney Park huh?" Lacey smiled.

"Well, you know—" Danny chuckled.

"I needed you Danny, thanks for being there for me. I'll call you later, okay?"

"No prob, talk to you later."

Danny fell apart a little after he hung up. To him, this was putting their love and trust to the test. After all, it was Mike who was there with her for most of the week, not him.

Lacey smiled and stood up, renewed and empowered again after listening to Danny's validations. She headed back inside and walked right up to Mike's desk.

He stared up at her, curious about why she seemed so direct. Lacey left the door open and Will was here for all this tea.

"I'm working, Roman. I can't dance around this while I'm here."

"I-I'm sorry?" Mike played dumb.

"Outside of here, my feelings are with Danny. Can we continue with this project or not?"

"So, inside of here?" Mike was enjoying breaking her down.

"Mike."

Will's mouth hung open, he sunk down in his chair so they couldn't see his face.

"Of course, yes. You're right, I apologize. I haven't had a project partnership in years, I'm working on adjusting to that. Friends."

He held his hand out to shake. Lacey declined.

"I just want to be clear. If you're having such a difficult time adjusting, perhaps I should sit somewhere else? Work from home?"

Mike thought for a moment, "Working from home works. I would still need you here Mondays and maybe more if we have meetings, want to try it?"

"Yes."

"Done. Again, Lacey, I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you." Lacey turned to sit, glancing at a stunned Will.

At the end of the day, Mike shuffled out first and Lacey and Will walked out together.

"My god, Lacey. Today was interesting. What happened?"

"I told Danny what was going on. He's an amazing human, I'm so lucky."

"He's fine too, way more than Roman. I'm sad though, I won't see you as much. Promise me you'll still update me on Cole?"

"Of course! Did you talk yet?"

Will smiled big, "We did, we FaceTimed in the maintenance closet. We're going out this weekend, he's staying at my place." He gushed.

"Be careful with that one. He's mine." Lacey warned.

"I will, I'll be open with him." Will winked. Lacey shook her head.

They said goodbye as Lacey hopped into the car and headed home.

Tonight Lacey took a break from her blueprints and took a hot bath. She lit candles and used her favorite body wash to create a million bubbles.

She soaked for a long time, finally stepping back out to moisturize. She threw on her robe and headed to her bed to FaceTime Danny.

"Hey Lace—" Danny asked casually, working in his dismal home office.

"Hey! You working?"

"Kind of, yeah. I'm trying to schedule some contractors for next week, but the app on my phone isn't working. So, here I am like a dinosaur trying to use the website instead. I don't even remember my password—"

"Danny, today—" she interrupted him, "I needed that. You were right, I am going to work from home now four of the five days."

"That sounds awesome. Feel better?"

"Yes. I'm very, very excited to see you Friday. I hope you're ready because I need you so badly."

"Like...intimately?

"Yes, like that."

"Oh I'm down. I'll be ready."

"One more day. Good night, Danny."

"Night Lace."

Lacey decided she wanted to give Danny the best weekend physically that she could. She fell asleep thinking of what he might think was the best blow job ever and began running through it in her mind.

Danny was thinking similarly, taking her cues and deciding he would make her come as many times as she wanted. He wanted to prove without a shadow of a doubt that he was the only one she needed.

He fell asleep thinking of tasting her again, something he never forgot from their first night together. He wanted that more than anything right now.


	22. Chapter 21

Thursday, Lacey got her ass to the gym, called Mike at the start of her work day to confirm they were on the same page and worked all day with no interruptions save for lunch.

Friday went just as smoothly, with one notable difference that Danny alone would find out about later that night.

Around 5:30 pm Lacey's door buzzer rang. She was in yoga pants and an off shoulder crop top. She ran over to the loudspeaker.

"Hello?"

"It's Danny."

Lacey buzzed him in, the sound of the door closing after he entered the building sending waves of excitement throughout her body.

As soon as he made it inside Lacey's apartment she slammed him against the wall in her kitchen, kissing him passionately and reaching for the belt securing Danny's pants. He dropped his bags.

"Hey, whoa what's up?" Danny asked.

He stilled her hands and locked eyes with her. Lacey dropped to her knees.

"I have been thinking about this all week." She said seductively.

She wriggled her hands from Danny's grasp and continued with her mission, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. The weight of the belt sent Danny's pants crashing to the floor.

"Oops." Lacey said, looking up at Danny.

"I'll be here all weekend, Lace—" Danny tried again.

"Thank god." She responded, winking and pulling his briefs down to join the pants party on the floor.

Danny shook his head, smiling at her and her drive for going after everything she wanted with passion and domination. He moved her hair gently, running his fingers through it and holding it out of the way for her.

Lacey got to work and lifted his dick up toward his belly. She took his balls into her mouth one by one, sucking on each of them generously. After a few moments Lacey fit them both in her mouth, sucking on them and popping them back out.

"Mmmph, ohh shit..."

Danny liked this new sensation, eager to see what else she was hiding. Lacey brought her hand up to play with his balls as she took his cock into her mouth.

She used her free hand and rubbed him with the same speed as her mouth. She made sure to add some extra bobs to just his tip. Lacey's rhythm was driving Danny crazy.

"Lacey—" Danny panted, hands tightening in her hair a tiny bit.

His hips started moving, he wanted to be inside of her so badly. He tried to control himself and just let it happen, but his body wanted to participate.

"I need you—" Danny moved a little faster.

Lacey kept her eyes connected with Danny, pulling back for a second.

"You drive." Lacey said before taking him back in her mouth.

Danny released Lacey's hair and rethreaded his fingers through it again gently. He pushed himself forward, thrusting into Lacey's mouth carefully. She reached up and grabbed Danny's ass, pulling him forward, encouraging him to fuck her mouth deeper.

"Yes, Lacey—I'm—I'm right there..."

Danny loved this feeling and carefully nudged his way toward the back of her throat before unloading hard.

"Fuckk—"

Lacey held him in place until his orgasm faded. She could feel his cock pulsing in her mouth, his hands still holding her hair.

He took a single step back, releasing her immediately. Lacey cleaned every drop from his cock with her tongue

"You like that." Lacey said definitively as she smiled, dimples ablaze.

"You're so sexy, your mouth is a wonderland." Danny said, breathing returning to normal.

He pulled her up and embraced her for a moment, releasing her to secure his clothing. Lacey grabbed Danny's bags and took off to hang everything up for him in her bedroom.

Danny scrambled in after her, realizing he had a gift for her in there and wasn't ready for her to see it. Thankfully, Lacey had started with the clothes in his suit bag.

Danny unzipped his toiletry bag and pulled out the gift box he had stored in there, quickly moving it to his pocket until he could be sure she was done searching through his things.

Lacey caught him, "What's that?" She asked casually, turning to hang up another shirt.

"Uh—oh nothing, I was just nervous I had crushed everything in my toiletry bag..." Danny lied smoothly. He held the bag to cover his pocket as Lacey rifled through the rest of his suitcase.

"Your clothes are so nice, Danny. You have such great taste." Lacey rambled happily.

"Thanks, so do you, honestly. You always look lovely."

Danny slipped the box back into his bag and placed it carefully inside his now empty suitcase and zipped it back up.

"Anything break?" Lacey asked.

"No, it all looks okay."

Before they made it back into the kitchen for dinner, Danny wanted to secure a taste of something else. He walked up to Lacey and brought his hand up to touch her face.

"I missed you, Lacey. May I kiss you?" He asked, moving closer and closer to her face.

Lacey nodded and Danny went in slow and passionate. He slid his hands around her back and under her top, rubbing her soft skin and pulling her closer. He pulled up at the hem of her shirt and Lacey lifted her arms so Danny could slide it off.

He continued their kiss and moved his hands up her back until he reached the clasp of her bra and waited. Lacey smiled against his lips, nodding at his silent requests for permission to remove her clothing.

Danny unhooked her bra and slid the straps down her arms, tossing it gently onto her desk. He moved his hands to her belly and slid them up gently until he reached her nipples, rubbing them very lightly.

Lacey loved this sensation and pulled back from their kiss to exhale sharply as he touched her. Goosebumps formed all over her body, nipples as hard as diamonds.

"Your body is breathtaking—" Danny said in a whisper.

Danny trailed kisses down her neck. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her left nipple, looking up at her for permission to continue. Lacey was so turned on, she loved this game.

"Yes, Danny—" she breathed out as Danny continued with his feather light touch to her right nipple.

Danny smiled up at her, a little devilishly Lacey noted, and took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked firmly, addressing both of them. He straightened up and took Lacey's hand, gently pulling her closer toward her bed.

Danny smiled and kissed her again deeply. This time he slid his hands to the front of her pants. He pulled back from their kiss and kept his face right in front of hers.

"I want to see you, Lace." Danny said slowly.

Lacey's face was filled with lust. She watched Danny's hands as he carefully slid her pants down. He quickly knelt down, dragging his hands down her legs and helping to pull her pants off while she was still standing.

He stood up and tossed the pants, bringing his attention back to Lacey's body.

"You're seeing me. Like it?" Lacey asked.

Danny dragged his eyes away from her body and reconnected with her eyes.

"Oh yes."

He brought his hand up to trace the top of her panties. Lacey was wearing a bright red lace thong, Danny loved them.

"These are beautiful, I love you in red. May I take them off?"

Lacey nodded, so ready for Danny's love. He squatted down.

Danny kissed her belly lovingly. He kissed lower and lower until he reached her red lace covered pussy. He kissed the tiny bow sewn there, inhaling her pheromones.

He finally slid her panties down, revealing a magnificent surprise. Danny's eyes grew, he looked up at Lacey, who was smiling down at him.

"What did you do?" Danny asked, eyes dropping back down.

"Just a little wax." Lacey shrugged.

Danny leaned forward to kiss the tiny strip of hair left on what was normally a very well kept carpet. He had no complaints before, but was very excited to see her new look.

"You were fine before—"

"Thanks Danny, I just wanted to. I've done it before pretty regularly, I like the way it feels."

"I want to taste you." He whispered to her.

Lacey got comfortable on her bed. Danny could now see the full effect of her bikini wax and he wanted to dive in.

"No."

Danny's eyes burned through hers, the smile fading from his face. He had assumed she would say yes.

"Oh—"

"I want something first." She said, smiling at him.

"Anything." He meant it.

"Be naked with me."

Danny pulled his shirt off and made quick work of his pants. He stood there nude, facing her and hoping she'd let him continue.

She didn't say anything. She slowly brought her hand in between her legs, parting her folds and rubbing her clit.

Danny's heart began racing, cock twitching. Lacey continued, bringing her fingers back up to her mouth and sucking on them.

"Lacey, please?"

Danny stroked himself, watching Lacey was making him harder as the moments passed.

Lacey looked him over, smiling at his gorgeous body.

"Make me come, Danny—" Lacey said honestly.

Danny leapt onto the bed, kissing Lacey in gratitude. He put his hands along the backs of her thighs and spread her legs apart, kissing her clit. Danny worked her firmly, grinding his tongue and lips into her.

"Danny—"

Lacey gripped her sheets as he continued, the two of them staring at each other. He bit her gently, switching back to the tongue rhythm he knew would get Lacey where she wanted to go.

A few minutes later, Lacey grabbed Danny's hair in approval, he loved that. He knew she was almost there so he began sucking hard. He gripped her hips and pulled her against his mouth as he devoured her.

"Yes, yes—Dannyyy—"

Lacey melted into her bed, Danny's signature slay sending her off of a cliff. She stopped breathing at the height of it, unable to make noise or see. Pure ecstasy.

Lacey looked down at him, smiling. He kissed her clit a few times tenderly, not ready for it to be over.

"Can I keep going?" He asked lightly.

"Yes please."

Danny smiled big, crawling up next to her on his hands and knees. He stopped in that pose for a few moments. Can I have you like this?" He asked, eyes full of sweet Danny energy.

Lacey rolled up next to him, "Like this?"

Danny scooted up behind her, checking for the angle he was after. He reached forward and slid his hands along her back up toward her shoulders and pressed down gently.

Lacey dropped her shoulders down low, lifting her ass higher. She turned her head so he could see her face.

"Are you comfortable like this? We can try something else—"

"I am comfortable. Promise."

They trusted each other immensely. Danny took her word and continued adjusting her.

He tapped the inside of her thighs indicating he wanted her to widen her stance a bit. Lacey moved her knees further apart. Danny's end game was to be able to let his ball-sack smack against her clit as he went deep.

Once satisfied with her position, Danny stroked himself a few times. He leaned over her, gently pulling her head up so he could whisper in her ear.

"Okay?" he asked softly for the green light, trailing kisses along her neck.

Lacey's knees were weak at the sound of his voice, the pressure of his kisses.

"Yes, please." She responded in a sultry pant, she wanted him so bad.

Danny rubbed his tip against her entrance for some lubrication before pushing himself inside of her. They both closed their eyes as they remembered how good it felt to be this close to each other.

Danny pushed himself in as far as he could and held himself there. She tried pushing backward onto him, but he held her still. He smiled big, he could tell how badly she wanted this.

At the same time, Danny and Lacey both started moving in a counter rhythm, Danny slamming forward as Lacey pushed backward against him.

Realizing this could be quick, Lacey tried to slide her hand down to start rubbing herself. Danny caught her, grabbing her hand and moving it behind her. He gently pulled her body upright toward his chest.

He leaned forward into her ear, "Don't. Touch."

Danny released her, slowly sliding his free hand down her body and around to rub her clit himself for a moment, still pounding into her from behind.

"I'm paying attention, I've got you." Danny promised.

Lacey loved Danny's playful side, he was so sexy while not having to degrade her or hurt her physically. She knew he just wanted her to have a great time, and he wanted it to be because of his love, not some bullshit patriarchal aggression.

Danny stopped rubbing her and spread her legs open as much as he could to expose her clit. Lacey was so close already and Danny showed no signs of stopping.

He pushed her shoulders even lower, Lacey moving off her elbows to keep her top half as low as possible. Danny grabbed her hips and lifted her ass even higher as he leaned forward, his ball-sack finally hitting Lacey's clit from behind.

"Oh, mmmm, Dannyyy—" She hadn't expected that.

"That's it, right there."

Danny picked up the pace, his body slapping into hers soundly.

"Harder Danny—" Lacey begged.

Danny went harder. He collected some saliva onto two fingers and reached around to rub her again, Lacey reacted immediately,.

"Fuck Danny, I'm done—I'm done—"

Lacey grunted a bit, gripping her sheets again as Danny made her flood. Lacey had closed her eyes this time, mouth open wide, he knew it was a huge orgasm for her. His heart soared.

Danny was ready to keep going, but wanted to make sure she was with him. He pulled out slowly, his cock completely soaked by her wetness.

"Danny, that's was so good, I—"

Lacey stayed in the same position for a few minutes before collapsing on her back. Danny stayed on his knees.

Danny spread her legs open and kissed her clit again, anxious to taste this new fluid. Lacey was so sensitive, she pulled at him, not sure it she wanted him to continue or stop.

He continued sucking on her, prepping her for another one. He guided her legs onto his shoulders, massaging them, kissing them.

"Lacey, let me see you finish again?"

"Yes, please Danny—"

Danny slid himself in easily, absolutely loving this level of lubrication.

"Fuck, Lacey. You're so wet."

He leaned forward and the two of them kissed hungrily.

"I need this, Danny—"

Lacey gripped his ass, pulling him forward to slam into her over and over.

"I love when you're inside me." She panted, staring at him as sweat built up all over his body.

Danny leaned forward. He tucked his hands behind her ass and lifted her core up so he could hit her g-spot again.

Lacey could tell the difference now and knew where she was headed.

"Danny, I—I don't know—"

She was nervous to try for another big one.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked politely, slowing himself down.

"No—"

Danny picked up speed again, repositioning her core so he could finesse her again.

"Let go Lace, let me see—"

Danny used his thumb to apply pressure to her clit as she reached the very end.

"Oh my GOD, DANNYYY—"

Lacey's back arched, her eyes closed tightly. Danny could feel her muscles seize up dramatically inside her core.

"Yes, baby, look at me..." He tried catching his breath.

Lacey opened her eyes, reconnecting with him. He could read her energy, she was in wonderland. He kept gliding until she made it through. Danny pulled out of her then, her own fluid spilling out as he leaned back.

"So beautiful. Your face when you're there Lacey, I want to see it over and over."

"I really love you, Danny." She said tenderly.

Danny dropped his head down in a loving bow, kissing her belly.

"I really love you too."

"Lay down." Lacey instructed, Danny happily falling beside her.

Lacey rolled onto her knees, finally connecting with how wet she was, liquid running down her legs. She looked at him in surprise.

"I can make you squirt." Danny said happily. He winked at her, Lacey blushed.

"How have you not finished yet, Danny?"

"I'll finish when I'm done." He said sagely.

Lacey climbed up and positioned herself to sit on his dick. Danny held her waist as she slid down.

Her core was so sensitive she knew she would come again easily. She decided to grind herself to orgasm as many times as she could.

"My turn, okay?" Lacey asked.

"As many as you want." Danny encouraged, "Please look at me..." his only request.

Lacey sat down to Danny's base and began grinding hard. Thirty seconds in she came again, thanking Danny over and over. She kept moving slowly through her orgasm and got herself there again about a minute later.

"C'mon Lacey, again."

He held her hips down hard, helping her grind. She couldn't speak, coming again. She leaned forward, laying her whole weight onto Danny's chest now. Danny let go of her hips and wrapped his arms around her.

Danny kissed her passionately.

"Again? I've got you. Let's come together, okay?" He spoke softly in her ear.

"I want another one, I need it." She begged, completely spent.

Danny kept his arms wrapped around Lacey. He bent his knees up and began to move his hips upward, thrusting himself inside of her.

Lacey got her second wind, wanting Danny to have a good orgasm too. She sat back up and rode him harder than she ever had before. She rolled her hips up and down like Danny had never felt.

He sat up fully, reaching around to squeeze her ass. He held her ass up a little so she could sit down deeper.

"Fuck Lace—"

Danny was loving this. Lacey squeezed her core muscles tight as she increased her pace. Danny in full view of their air-tight connection. Lacey doubled her speed, desperate to come again.

"Keep going Lacey, c'mon, you're incredible. Fuck me, c'mon." Danny reached out to rub her swollen clit.

"Ohh, please—" Lacey huffed out. Danny pressed harder.

"Mmm, Danny! Yesss—" Lacey came again, Danny finally letting himself go.

They stared at each other as he exploded inside of her, the intensity ripping through him sharply. He grunted loud, something he had never done before. Lacey could tell it felt so good for him.

"Wow, Lacey—" His voice ragged.

Danny held her in place, still rock hard inside of her.

"Lace—hold still for a minute?" Danny requested, slowly pushing his cock up inside of her for a few more moments, until to her surprise he came a second time.

The second time surprised Danny as much as Lacey. His eyes wide in shock and mouth wide open as his cock pulsed again. The second orgasm more intense than the first.

Danny let out a massive pleasure noise unlike anything she'd ever heard before. He held her hips tight.

"Holy shit, Danny."

"I can't believe that just happened. Our bodies were made for each other."

He sucked her nipples tenderly as she stayed on his lap.

"Jesus Christ, it's only Friday night." Lacey giggled and she climbed off Danny carefully.

"I need a shower, like right now." Lacey said, grabbing extra clothes and leaving Danny in her bed naked.

Danny threw on her robe and made himself useful as he waited for his turn in the shower. He stripped her sheets and rummaged around until he found a new set. He remade the bed neatly, grabbed his pajamas and wandered out to the kitchen.

Danny looked through her fridge and cupboards, realizing she hadn't restocked anything since last weekend. He wasn't going to impose and order everything for her, instead he called her rental office and paid her rent that would be due on Monday. Now she'd have her own $3,800 to fix her own shit.

Lacey made it out of the bathroom and surveyed Danny in her robe. Lacey skipped her usual leggings and chose a fun short skirt and a cropped T-shirt.

"Damn, you're hot in that." She laughed.

Danny smiled, spinning around for her. He grabbed his clothes and headed toward the bathroom.

"Hey, order some food for us? No pancakes for me please." Danny joked.

Lacey picked brisket and dry-rubbed chicken, salad, biscuits and corn. Their food arrived as Danny stepped out of the bathroom.

She looked him up and down, he was wearing lounge pants and no shirt. She bit her lip, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him. Danny hugged her back tightly.

"Food's here." She said sweetly.

Danny held her chin and pulled her face up for a kiss. Lacey ran her hands all over this chest, Danny holding her wrists as she brought her hands lower.

"Behave." He said against her lips.

Lacey smiled at him, dropping her hands. Danny threw a T-shirt on to try to keep his body out of site, out of mind for Lacey.

Lacey unboxed dinner while Danny searched for the Olympic swim trials on Lacey's tv.

"Oh! Here it is, here it is!" Danny shouted.

"Should I be concerned that you're so excited to see this man fail?"

"He's not a man, he's a total pig. I hope he—he—pulls a hamstring!"

"Ooooo, brutal." Lacey laughed at him.

Danny grabbed a plate and served Lacey before serving himself.

"Thank you for ordering dinner." He kissed her as he handed her a plate.

Lacey spotted Archie, "Yep, there he is." She pointed.

Danny sat with his dinner, glued to the screen as he watched one of the very few other people in the whole world who knew what it felt like to have sex with his girlfriend.

He was upset that Archie thought it was important to cheat on her for years with her best friend. Perhaps lack of backbone and heart made him swim faster?

He wasn't going to lie, Archie's body was fit. The only thing he took seriously was training, apparently.

"Wow, he looks good." Danny said.

"Yeah, but you'd never fit into that swimsuit, just saying." Lacey said completely serious. Danny smiled.

Archie lined up with the other swimmers for their first run, they took their marks and dove in at the sound of the buzzer.

"Oh my god, oh my god..." Lacey chanted over and over.

"Who knew douche bags could swim so well?" Danny quipped, prepared to totally roast Archie the whole time.

"You know, not a lot of people have hurt me Danny, but he did." Lacey said with sadness, "Even so, I don't wish for him to fail."

"Well, that says everything about your character Lace, and his. I'm so happy it didn't work out." Danny reached over and touched her knee.

The swimmers made their second pass and headed for the finish line. Danny and Lacey both stood and started shouting as they reached the end. It was actually really close, Archie came in fifth. Danny cheered and spun Lacey around.

"All that work," Danny shook his head, "and I'm the one who won the gold."

"Awwwhaha, Dannyyy—you're so sweet."

Lacey turned the tv off, all set with watching her past walk around in the tiniest swimsuit ever.

Lacey took their dishes and tossed them in the sink. She walked back to the living room, leaning against the doorframe.

"Danny, smoke with me?"

"Wait, like...smoke?"

"Yeah, like smoke. Out on the balcony, my neighbors upstairs are out."

Lacey watched him struggle, his eyes darting around as he ran through all the possible scenarios of what could go wrong. She would never want to make him feel uncomfortable, but honestly, she wanted him to let go this weekend and unwind with her.

"Where's it from? I—I mean, do you smoke a lot?" Danny started rambling, he wasn't sure what to say.

Danny tried weed once with Jo and Rico in high school. Rico coughed so hard he threw up, Danny got one drag which hadn't been enough to make him feel anything at all and Jo smoked the whole joint and passed out for four hours.

"Listen, it's cool if it's a no, but I'm doing it. Come out on the balcony with me?"

Lacey walked past him and unlocked her living room window.

"Yeah, okay."

Lacey's apartment was on the 11th floor of the 12 story building. It wasn't a full balcony, but she had a landing created by the fire escape that allowed her to walk outside and overlook the city.

Lacey pushed the window up and climbed out, sitting cross-legged on the landing. Danny crept out behind her, the lights from the city creating an incredible view.

Lacey lit up her joint and took a long drag, holding it in for a long time before releasing her troubles out into the city lights. Danny watched her, longing for the peace that seemed to spread across her face.

She offered it to him, and to her surprise, Danny accepted it and took a long drag for himself before passing it back. Lacey didn't say a word, happily sharing the joint with Danny.

The air was warm and humid. It was a beautiful night to be outside. The city was loud and electric, no one knew they were even out there.

So insignificant they were, Danny thought to himself. As the joint reached it's end, Lacey flicked the remains into the night sky.

Danny felt so good, warm and happy. He looked at Lacey, hoping she would stay his girlfriend forever.

"I love you, Lacey. So much. I've never felt the way I feel about you about anyone else."

Lacey smiled, happy he was in his feelings. She felt light too, stoked to be sharing this moment with him.

"Me too, Desai. You're everything, you know that."

She reached out and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers and holding it tight. They sat watching the cars stop and go and the people bustle around each other.

"I wonder what Cole and Will are doing. I think they're date is happening right now." Lacey said.

"Oh shit, that's right. Our boy."

"What did you think of him?" Lacey was interested in his thoughts on this.

"Will? He's so handsome. Cole was really nervous after that session, but excited too."

"I've been thinking, Danny. We should talk about some things, the future?"

Danny looked over at her, the city lights illuminating and enhancing her sparkling beauty.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to get married." She said simply.

"You sound so sure." Danny looked away.

"I am. It's not something I need nor want, so why do it, just because it's expected to be the next step? That's ridiculous."

Danny just nodded. He was one who would love to get married. He wanted as many of the "normal" life experiences as possible after having strictly controlled abuse for half his life.

He never had family traditions or birthday parties, so to him, never getting married seemed like another thing to add to that list of things he couldn't do.

"I don't think I want children." Lacey added quietly.

Danny looked over at her, Lacey's eyes already waiting to connect. She was trying to see how he'd feel about it. Danny kept his face neutral, unwilling to let her see that he was disappointed.

Lacey had asked him these questions last year and it was Danny that said he'd probably never have those things because of his past. Now that he had worked to change his past to aid his future, Lacey seemed to be on a different page.

"I can understand that, the world is a shit-show right now." Danny looked back out over the city.

"What about you?"

Danny knew he just needed to be honest with her.

"I can see myself getting married one day. I'd like to have that memory I think. As for kids, I don't know. Not now, but wow, it must be amazing to make another person. I'd love the opportunity to know what that felt like, to be someone's family."

Lacey just stared at him, realizing they wanted vastly different things. He deserved the life he wanted too. She got quiet. A few minutes went by, Danny looking over only to see tears rolling down her face.

"Hey, hey—"

Danny put his arm around her, rubbing her back. He turned to face her, taking her face into his hands and wiping her tears away.

He pulled her into his lap. The last time he saw her like this was when Regina died. He held her tight as she wept. Once she was calm, Danny tried again.

"Talk to me."

"What if we're not it." Lacey said, hoping he'd fill in the rest.

"Why, because we're on two different pages while we're in our twenties?"

"What if we spend the next ten years together before we decide it's an issue. We'll lose all that time."

"Lacey, any time spent with you is never lost. Secondly, I follow my heart first. If I felt like something wasn't right I wouldn't be here. I hope you would do the same. For me, life's not about searching for what I'm missing anymore. It's about living. I've lost a lot of things, but trying to find a perfect person for the exact life I imagine is not reality. My heart is here, this is where I want to be, who I want to be with. So maybe we never get married or have kids, or, maybe we do but it's twenty years from now. Either way, I'm with you. You're my partner, we'll grow together in this, or we'll find our own way and release each other."

Lacey kissed him deep, still high and feeling everything. She turned to sit facing him on his lap and ran her fingers through Danny's hair.

Danny slid his hands up her thighs, she wasn't wearing panties under her skirt. Danny's senses were also hyper sensitive, he looked up at Lacey with want.

Lacey slipped him out from beneath his waistband discreetly and guided him inside of her. Danny closed his eyes, never having made love outside, on drugs and with the only person in the world he loved as deeply. Everything was amplified and wonderful.

Lacey began moving as did the whole world. Danny watched the different lights bounce off her skin, the warm breeze offering relief from the dew they were creating.

It didn't last long, both of them coming together in a moment they would never forget. Nothing mattered, the seven orgasms during their marathon in the hours before this, their first time together last year, nothing. It was this time, this was when they decided they belonged together.

"We're it." Danny said quietly, kissing her again.

Saturday morning Lacey woke up to wonderful smells floating through her room. She sat up, realizing she was alone in the bed. She checked her phone, it was 8 am.

She was naked, her and Danny had explored each other for the rest of their night. Lacey got up and wrapped herself in one of her silk robes.

As she entered the kitchen she saw Danny, also still naked, and wearing only her apron. He was making pancakes. Lacey leaned against the doorway smiling at him.

Danny realized she was there and spun around, pouring her some coffee and walking up to her. He kissed her without asking and handed her the cup, standing a breath away from her.

"Good morning, my love." Danny said tenderly.

Lacey smiled, "Good morning."

Her smile got brighter as she remembered their night. Danny smiled back.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

He knew exactly why she was smiling. Damn he was cute Lacey thought. He kissed her again and turned back around to flip the pancakes.

"Did you go shopping?" Lacey asked sitting at her kitchen table.

"Postmates."

"Did you answer the door like that?!" Lacey asked, twirling her diamond earring.

Danny turned to look at her.

"No, no one sees this but you, remember?" He winked at her.

"So you got dressed, answered the door, and then got naked again?" She asked for some clarification.

He plated up the pancakes, bacon and fruit, walking over and serving Lacey.

"I threw my clothes on when I woke up, I ordered the stuff, then I took a shower. Now here I am. Okay?"

He leaned forward and kissed her again.

"Okay."

She smiled big again, unable to hide her joy.

"I like that smile, I'm going to do my best to keep it on your face." He kissed her again.

"Thanks for breakfast, are you eating?"

Danny untied the apron, pulling it off and folding it up.

"Oh, I already did." He winked at her again. Lacey felt a surge of butterflies.

"I'm going to get dressed. Are you working out?"

Lacey couldn't keep her eyes off his body.

"Um—no, not today." She was distracted.

"My eyes are up here, love." Danny joked.

"You're naked! It's not my fault!"

Danny laughed his husky laugh as he disappeared into her bedroom.

"Are you headed to Prestige?"

"No, I'm just going to run for a while. You're working, right?"

"Yes." Lacey's phone rang just then, "It's the opera house lady—Hello? Hello, Marilyn, so nice to hear from you!" Lacey said genuinely.

Danny was always surprised at Lacey's ability to switch into her professional mode.

"Oh wow, that's lovely. Tonight?" Lacey looked at Danny with big eyes, "Of course, I'd love to. Can I bring a guest? My partner Danny is in town. Okay, no problem. Yes, we'll be there just before eight then. Okay, okay, see you then. Take care, okay bye."

Danny's eyebrows rose up, he was intrigued.

"Please be my date tonight?" Lacey asked, completely nervous.

"Of course, what's happening?"

"It's majorly short notice, but Marilyn invited us to the opera tonight at the building we're restoring."

"Oh, like, the opera—"

Lacey smiled, "Yes, it's La Boheme."

"I would love to go, I've never been."

"Thanks Danny. It'll be nice to get a feel for the acoustics and the vibe they've had there for the last hundred years. I really want to do this project justice."

"I didn't really bring the right clothes for this. I'll have my driver head back to grab a nicer suit. What are you wearing? Do you want to get something new? I'll take you."

"I think it's a perfect night to wear this dress I fell in love with, my Dad bought it for my graduation present."

"Ooo, who is it?"

"It's a Valentino cocktail dress. I found it in Vancouver, I haven't had a reason to wear it yet."

"I can't wait to see, what color is it?"

"It's black, it sparkles."

"Nice, okay, I'll make sure I compliment you then. I'm excited, this will be fun. I'll be back in a bit."

Danny stretched before heading out for his run.

After breakfast, Lacey took a shower and deep conditioned her hair. She threw on an easy dress and got to work on Mike's fourth building. She had to make up for missing work the entire day Monday when she went to support Danny.

Danny came back two hours later with iced coffees in hand.

"Oh my god, now I really love you." Lacey cheered as he handed her one.

"It's that easy, huh? Good to know."

Danny headed into the bathroom with his toiletry bag. Lacey heard his clippers for a while, followed by the shower and some various bottles being shuffled around.

Danny reappeared with his facial hair neatly trimmed. He looked beyond handsome. He was wearing suit pants and a button down top, classic Danny.

The buzzer to Lacey's apt sounded and Danny slid over to answer it.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Desai? I have your clothing."

"Thanks, I'll be right down."

Danny took off toward the elevator down to the lobby and collected his suits and shoes from his driver. He thanked him for the trouble and took the stairs back up to Lacey's place, all eleven flights.

Danny was patient as Lacey focused on her project. He quietly unbagged his suits and pressed them.

He sent over some authorizations for Dave to pick up supplies for their latest project without him there. Danny also managed to complete the soccer schedules for his team's practices this season.

A few hours later, Lacey began packing her things up, ready for a break.

"That's all I can do right now. I need to see the city's plans for the property I'm working on in order to continue, so it'll have to wait for Monday."

Danny got a notification just then, Cole had just taken a car from Soho to Lincoln Square.

"Cole's on the move." Danny said, "Will must live in Soho. He went there last night and just headed uptown."

"Ooo, he hasn't texted you?" Lacey asked.

"Nope, not yet. You?"

"No. I did tell him yesterday that if something went wrong to just come here. No details yet."

Danny was preoccupied with his phone more than normal. Lacey turned on some music for them to enjoy. Danny watched her out of the corner of his eye, he needed to know about her decision to work with him.

"Hey Lace—can we talk now? About work and stuff?"

"Yes, perfect timing. Sit with me?"

They sat on Lacey's couch, Danny a little nervous she could be telling him she was heading back to Seattle after the opera house job. He ran his hands nervously along his lap a few times. Lacey rubbed his knee, trying to soothe him. He forgot how easily she could read his emotions.

"I've decided that I am going to finish these projects, and I really need to be in the city to be truly effective." Lacey said outright.

Despite Mike's awkward feelings for Lacey, she really wanted this reference. Danny nodded, scared for what was next.

"Honestly, Danny? Now is when I should be looking for my next project since most developers book about a year out. I assume that's why you're pushing for my answer now. Is there something we could work out for next year when Roman's buildings are complete? I'm looking for something part time for the time in between his job ending and before the opera house is completed. After that, I'm looking for another full time project. I'd like to stay in this area for obvious reasons, but I won't rule out jobs on the west coast. I need to keep working."

Danny thought for a bit, cycling through his work and volunteer calendars.

"What do you consider part time?"

"I could do two to three full days each week. I can't commit to the specific days because the opera house would come first."

Danny went back to his calendars. Honestly, he needed someone there full time, especially a year from now. He knew that if he said no, she'd most likely be heading back to Seattle after these jobs if she didn't book something else.

He rubbed his chin, deep in thought. He ran numbers and dates over and over, trying to make it work.

Lacey noticed how quiet he was. Danny knew he just had to be honest with her.

"The job I need to fill is for the schools. I need them to flow together, all three designed by the same architect. It's a big job, it's truly full time. It'll be a fast paced timeline, I don't think it's going to line up."

He sighed heavily, clearly frustrated, still searching his phone. Lacey didn't expect him to turn her down.

She knew she could still stay with him if she needed to, and she really could not afford her apartment once Mike's job ended. That meant she'd have to live with Danny for the six months it would take to complete the opera house and then have to move back to Seattle if she couldn't find another job in time.

She refused to be unemployed and have to rely on someone else for all of her needs to be met. Danny knew this about her too.

Lacey got up and went into her bedroom to find the black nail polish she wanted to wear tonight. Returning to the living room with all of her supplies. She spread out on the floor as she removed her old polish. Danny watched her intently.

"Please stay with me." He said softly.

"You know I need to find another job before I can say yes. The job is most likely going to be in the city...I just don't know."

Danny was frustrated. Their timing never seemed to work out when it came to this stuff. He went back to his phone, trying to keep his mind occupied.

He scrolled through Instagram, catching new posts by Cole. It was just him standing in Central Park, him flexing in front of Gleason's Gym and a picture of some grimy alley. No one was tagged, no captions.

Lacey finished painting her fingers, blowing on them lightly.

"Are you going to paint your toes too?" Danny slid his phone onto the coffee table

"Yeah—"

"Could I paint them for you?"

"Really? Okay, cool." She handed Danny the nail polish, "Could you put that pillow on the floor over here? I can't grab it yet and I want to lay on it." Lacey pointed to the pillow on the couch.

Danny made sure she was comfortable laying on the floor as he held her feet in his lap. Lacey's dress slid up revealing her green panties, he loved this.

Danny massaged each of Lacey's feet and her calves, admiring her soft skin. He practiced painting on one of his nails first, getting the hang of it before he began.

He kissed each toe before carefully painting it's nail. Lacey giggled every time. Danny wanted this to last forever.

As he finished the last nail, he closed the bottle and blew on them softly. Lacey felt so loved by Danny at that moment, she smiled at him, he was her future. Her forever.

"How's that?" Danny said, smiling back at her.

Lacey lifted her feet up and checked them out from her angle on the floor.

"Wow, they're perfect Danny! Thank you."

She knew Danny loved details as much as she did. She was not surprised he'd make her nails perfect.

Lacey's music was still pouring through her speakers. Danny helped her off the ground and pulled her in for a hug.

"Dance with me?" He said, face next to hers.

Lacey held onto him as they danced slowly to several songs, just loving each other. Danny pulled back and held her face.

"I love you, Lacey." He said, eyes dropping from her eyes to her lips and back. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you." Lacey said back.

Danny would never get tired of hearing it. She loved him.

"Danny we should eat, we need to start getting ready."

It was 5 pm and neither of them had eaten lunch. Danny had Postmates deliver salads for their lunch when they brought his order this morning. They never got around to eating them so he pulled them out for their dinner instead. Lacey poured herself a large glass of red wine to go with hers.

After dinner, Lacey retreated to her desk to start getting ready. She braided her curls into one of her signature chignons. She secured the ends with bobby-pins that had single tiny jewels at the ends to make her hair sparkle.

Her makeup was dark and smokey, with subtle champagne shadow and glossy mauve lips.

The Valentino dress was a dream. It was completely modest on top, with a higher crew-neckline and long sleeves. It was black and entirely covered in black sequins. The highlight of this dress was that it was super short, Lacey's legs would be on full display.

Lacey opted for no bra, and wore black boy short panties, just incase she had a wardrobe malfunction.

Before she slid her dress on, she wanted help with her shoes. She knew she wouldn't be able to buckle them without messing up her nail polish.

She cracked open her bedroom door, Danny probably searching for swim trial lowlights on the tv.

"Danny, would you mind helping me with my shoes?"

"Of course."

Danny hopped up, pushing her door open to reveal Lacey in black panties. Danny looked her up and down, admiring everything, but landing on her dramatic make up.

"Wow, Lacey you look beautiful!" He said honestly.

He spotted her dress and walked over to her bed, running his hand along the sequins.

"I know this dress, it's super short. You're going to look so fine." Danny threw his hand over his heart as if it were aching, "You have the best style, this is perfect for tonight."

"Thanks, Danny." Lacey beamed.

"Please don't be mad at me."

Danny brushed by her and returned with a shoe box. Stuart Weitzman.

"Wait. What did you do?!"

"Can we try these?" Danny handed her the box, Lacey pulling them out excitedly.

"Oh my god, they're fabulous!"

Danny was already on his knees in front of her, ready to help her into them. These shoes were the black nudist stiletto sandals.

Lacey felt like a queen. Danny buckled them carefully and stood back to assess. Lacey walked around and up to her floor length mirror examining them.

"Danny—"

"They're perfect. How do they fit?"

"I love them, thank you."

Danny had brought an extra special gift with him for this visit, but the timing hadn't been right to give it to her yet. Instead, he had his driver grab these shoes and another gift he planned to give her before they left for the opera. He'd save the original, more sentimental gift for another day.

Danny started getting ready too at that point. He wanted Lacey to shine so he picked his favorite dark charcoal suit with a white dress shirt. He skipped a tie and left the top few buttons undone. He wore a black belt and black shoes.

"Hey Lace, hair up or hair down?" He asked her.

"Whatever you want, Desai." Lacey shouted back.

Danny ran his hands through his hair, he thought it looked okay today. He used some hair texturizer and worked it through, shaking it out a few times. He decided to leave it down.

"Lace it's 7:15, we should leave soon."

Lacey walked out of her bedroom in the Valentino, "Zip me up?" She asked sweetly.

Danny couldn't take his eyes off of her. He zipped her up, Lacey shimmying the dress into place.

"My god, you are truly stunning."

Danny took some time, soaking in her whole look.

Lacey smiled, "You look so handsome, Danny."

"Thank you. Do you need to bring anything? I can put your ID in my wallet..."

"Okay, that rocks."

Lacey found her purse and grabbed her ID, turning back to hand it to him. She was met by Danny holding another Tiffany's box.

"Danny—"

He extended it to her, hoping she'd take it.

"I can't."

Danny pulled his arm back in.

"Listen, I have nobody Lacey. You're my person, please accept this gift? It's special for tonight. We never go out, we're always working. I see you maybe twice per week now...I just want to do this."

He extended his hand out again, Lacey finally taking the box from him. She opened the lid revealing a brilliant Art Deco statement ring. It was in the shape of a small ribbon bow. It was delicate yet yielded profound avant-garde chicness.

Danny took the box from her, pulling out the unique ring and lifting her right hand. He slid it on her middle finger, a perfect fit.

"It's champagne and white diamonds."

Lacey lifted her hand, overwhelmed by the stunning piece. She let it sparkle in the dim kitchen light for a moment.

"This is beyond, thank you Danny."

Danny smiled, "Hey, the car is here, we're going to be late if we don't leave now."

Lacey leaned up for a kiss, Danny meeting her and kissing her softly, not wanting to mess up her makeup.

The pair headed down to the car and over to the opera house.

Lacey knew that tonight's show, and every show date leading up to their shut down for the renovation, was sold out. As they approached the building she began feeling the pressure.

The opera house was solely funded by donations from patrons, they had a very limited budget for this overhaul and if they didn't complete it by the end of next year the city had threatened to shut them down.

Marilyn Rossi was the director and hired Lacey for next to nothing to work the design. According to Marilyn, the house had poured the bulk of their funding into a developer to run the work as efficiently and cost effectively as possible.

Danny's car arrived to the opera house at ten minutes before 8 pm, right on time. Lacey stepped out first, holding her hand out to help Danny out of the car.

"Thanks."

He smiled at her, sliding back into his suit jacket. Lacey adjusted his collar before they climbed the massive steps.

Lacey stared up at the huge presence the building radiated. Grandeur, grace and class. This was going to be difficult to replicate. She noted the sleek lines and soft slopes of the building's exterior, passing through the front doors into the warmth and glamour of the lobby and reception area.

"Lacey! Welcome!"

Danny turned to see a well dressed red headed woman come shuffling through the masses toward Lacey.

"Hi Marilyn!" Lacey waived from across the crowded lobby.

They embraced in a short hug, smiling happily at finding each other.

"Marilyn, this is my partner, Danny. Danny, this is the director of this facility, Marilyn Rossi."

Danny extended his hand warmly, giving her a stunning full smile.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Rossi." Danny greeted politely.

"Please, call me Marilyn." Danny nodded as they shook hands, "You both look stunning this evening, come. I have some fantastic seats for you. You'll be sitting next to the developer for this project, I know you haven't met yet, I'll introduce you."

Marilyn led them into the theatre and down toward the orchestra. As they weaved in and out of other patrons looking for their seats, Lacey noticed someone familiar sitting where they they were headed.

Danny trailed behind Lacey, trying not to fall down the awkwardly spaced steps. Lacey slowed dramatically and almost sent Danny crashing into her. He stopped short, holding his breath for a moment in surprise. Lacey turned to face him, face as white as a ghost.

He looked beyond her, trying to determine the cause. He picked up her hand in concern and laced their fingers, bringing his other hand on top to support her.

Marilyn had made it to their row and raised her hands as if she were directing traffic. Danny followed her direction, eyes landing on the developer. It was Vikram.

Danny squeezed Lacey's hand, in a show of solidarity. He leaned forward to address her.

"You didn't know, I can see that. You either push through and complete this as the passion project you applied for, or we leave now. I'm right behind you, either way."

Lacey closed her eyes. Of course Vikram was the developer. She took a deep breath, releasing it and looking up at Danny. She shook her head in disbelief, upset she had such unfortunate luck.

"I'm not starting my career over a second time because of that man." Lacey said vehemently.

"Understood. Shall we?"

Danny held his arm out, offering for her to lead the way to their seats. Marilyn had lost sight of them through the throngs of people. As they finally approached, Marilyn tapped Vikram on the shoulder to introduce them.

"Mr. Desai, I'd like you to meet your new architect." Marilyn said, obviously excited to be able to make this connection.

Vikram turned around, schooling his reaction and remaining professional as he spotted Lacey and his estranged son.

"This is Lacey Porter and her partner Danny...uh"

Marilyn turned toward Danny realizing she never got his last name.

"Desai." Danny said with a smile.

"Danny Desai. Lacey this is Vikram Desai..."

Marilyn's voice trailed off as she became aware that Vikram and Danny had the same last name and looked very much alike.

"Wait, are you two related?!" Marilyn asked with surprise.

"We've met." Danny said simply.

No one else said a word. Marilyn nodded once, not sure what to do with this weird energy. The house lights dimmed.

"Well, I'll let you all enjoy the show. There will be a reception, the after party. I'd love for you to attend." Marilyn invited them warmly.

The three of them smiled politely to Marilyn until she walked away. Vikram slid into the row of seats first, Lacey taking the middle seat in between the Desai men.

"Lacey, I'd like to set up a meeting with you to go over the timeline for this project." Vikram said, ignoring the obvious and trying to stay focused on their long, improbable year ahead.

Lacey was truly in shock by this turn of events. She managed to turn and face Vikram, holding onto Danny's hand for dear life.

"Certainly Vikram, there is much to discuss. Shall we exchange contact information then?"

Lacey turned to Danny to retrieve her phone from his pocket. Vikram watched Lacey's hands work to pull up her contact list, spotting her new ring.

"Career must be going well..." Vikram whispered under his breath as he did the same.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that?" Lacey said, ready to shove his arrogance deep down his throat.

This would not be tolerated. Danny placed a hand on her leg in support, not engaging in their interactions unless absolutely necessary.

"I was applauding you on your career. By your look tonight alone you must be doing very well for yourself, congratulations." Vikram said condescendingly.

Lacey placed her right hand over her chest and smiled, her new diamond ring twinkling.

"Thank you so much, Vikram. You're correct, I am doing very well for myself. It's nice to work with you again, to have you back at my level. Congratulations to you as well."

Lacey smiled at him with condescending mock pride before she turned back to her phone. Danny rolled his eyes at their childish banter. He stood up to stretch and walked up to the edge of the stage, people watching and enjoying the energy from the crowd.

"I'm surprised to see you are still tolerating someone like Daniel in your life. Maybe I was wrong about you two, or perhaps he simply hasn't revealed his manipulative side to you yet." Vikram said out loud, almost as an afterthought as he spied Danny's behavior.

Lacey turned toward Vikram, connecting with his eyes and moving her face closer to him.

"I'm only going to say this one time, Vikram. The man of which you speak is not a topic I will elaborate on. The only person I have to tolerate in my life right now is you. We're coworkers on a project I am passionate about, so if you're not able to collaborate with me effectively and stay focused on the work, then I suggest you find another project. Understood?"

Vikram cleared his throat, "He's going to be a distraction, for both of us."

"Speak for yourself. If you're distracted, or have unfinished business, that's on you. I'm not and I don't."

Vikram stood up, "We'll connect another time." He said, waiting for Lacey to stand so he could exit the row. Lacey stayed put.

"You're not leaving now. We're not done here."

"Miss Porter, I have other places to be. Not everyone has a wealthy fuckboi to fund their lifestyle. Some of us have to actually work."

Lacey stood up abruptly, catching Danny's eye.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Vikram tried to push past her, shoving her to the side as he tried to slip by.

Danny saw him.

Lacey stood like a statue and shoved him right back, sending him stumbling, tripping over the seat behind him. He regained his footing in just enough time to prevent himself from falling over.

Vikram tried again to pass, spotting Danny waiting for him at the end. Danny was fuming.

Lacey wouldn't let him out. She stepped in his path, blocking him from his attempt at running away.

"Your assumptions about me are incorrect and incredibly hurtful, Vikram. If you need this job so badly, I suggest you find a way to collaborate peacefully with me."

Vikram stared past her, stone-faced and ice cold. Lacey stepped against the seat so he could finally slip by.

As Vikram approached the end of the row, it was Danny's turn. Danny stepped just inside the row, not entertaining any other objective than to address Vikram's actions toward Lacey just then.

"Danny, just let him go." Lacey pleaded from behind Vikram.

She didn't need this to be a bigger scene than it already was. Lacey also didn't want Danny back in jail for something so trivial.

Vikram stopped, eyes darting around looking for another route to exit. Danny stepped even closer, narrowing his gaze, intensity at one thousand percent. Once their eyes finally connected, Danny began to speak.

"Lacey is a professional, she wants this. I was fine remaining strangers, supporting her and staying out of it...until you laid your hands on her."

Danny stepped even closer, eyes black as night. Lacey's heart was pounding. Danny dropped his voice down low.

"If you ever touch her again, I will kill you." Danny promised, no longer fearful of this man who used to terrify him.

"Is that right? I would be a little more careful when it comes to threatening me, son..." Vikram looked back at Lacey, "wouldn't want anyone getting hurt now would we?"

Vikram smiled smugly to himself, reveling in the reminder that Lacey was unequivocally Danny's weak spot. He also knew Danny was dead serious and chose not to push him any further.

Lacey held her breath as Danny stepped out into the aisle and released it when Danny had allowed Vikram to exit without a scratch.

Lacey grabbed Danny's hand, squeezing it in equal appreciation of his support and restraint tonight.

"Thank you." She said simply.

Danny just leaned over and kissed the side of her head, blinking incessantly as his mind raced. Inside, Danny was a raging inferno of anger and vengeance. This was going to be a difficult year, he realized.

As the show completed, the pair located Marilyn to say goodbye and opted to head back to Lacey's instead of attending the after party.

During the car ride back, Danny pulled Lacey's feet into his lap one by one and removed her shoes. He massaged her feet and calves lovingly.

"God Danny, that feels soooo goooood." Lacey groaned out, eyes closed.

Danny smiled lightly, continuing with his ministrations.

As Danny's driver pulled up in front of Lacey's apartment, Danny slipped his shoes off and handed them to Lacey to slip on. He exited the car in his socks, holding Lacey's heels for her.

Inside, Danny helped Lacey unzip her dress and they both stripped down into just their underwear as if it were their normal everyday casual look.

Lacey sat down at her desk and prepared to remove her makeup, Danny settling in on her bed. She pulled her beautiful new ring off and carefully secured it back into its box.

"You really want the opera house, huh. No chance I can sway you to let it go and move in with me once you're done with Roman's buildings?" Danny asked half-heartedly as he watched her do all of the little things.

Lacey pulled out some make up wipes and remained silent for a while as she scrubbed her artwork off of her face.

"I'm lost, Danny. I just need to focus and find my next project."

"I have a huge project for you, and a free place to stay. Is it that you're not interested in municipalities or are you not...wanting to work with me again?"

"Of course not, Danny."

"What's really holding you back?"

"When I saw Vikram tonight I absolutely thought about leaving the project, but I can't give up. Too many people have invested in me..." Lacey trailed off, not wanting to elaborate.

"Lacey, please talk to me."

Lacey looked over at Danny, thankful for his calm cool personality. He really cared about what she was trying to say. She took a deep breath.

"I owe my parents some money. I need to keep working to show them they didn't waste their investment. I haven't been able to pay them back anything yet, so I just feel guilty and stressed all the time. My dad asked me about it last week, they are proud of me, but shit's tight—for me and for them. I think I need to take on a second job, like waiting tables or something."

"How much do you owe them?"

"Like, 15K. They paid for my move, my first month's rent here and my security deposit, all my furniture and my plane tickets. There's more, I don't know..." Lacey sighed, overwhelmed after running through it all again.

"So, at $200 per week from serving tables or whatever for a year and a half, you would have them paid off. Is that what you're thinking?"

"Something like that, yeah. It's also why moving back toward home probably isn't out of the cards. If I didn't have this apartment I could pay them back so much faster, you know? Besides, I really do miss Clara."

"Let me help? We can just pay them back now."

Lacey shook her head no, this revelation wasn't about the money. This was Lacey trusting Danny with her day to day woes.

Danny was quiet for a long time, he understood. He wasn't sure how to begin again, but he tried to stay as neutral sounding as he possibly could. He kept his tone light and kind.

"Listen, I've been wanting to talk to you about some personal stuff, this might be the perfect time, do you mind?"

Lacey finished removing her make up and stood up. Danny trailed his eyes down her bare chest, past her black boy short panties, down her legs and back up to her face. He adored her and Lacey felt it pouring from his face.

"Of course not, I'm going to rinse my face, I'll be right back."

Lacey headed into her bathroom, wondering what Danny had to tell her. Personal stuff? She finished rinsing her face, scooted quickly back into her room and climbed up on her bed next to Danny.

"Okay, I'm yours. What's on your mind?"

Danny sat with his legs crossed, slowly reaching up to help unpin Lacey's hair, unwinding her braids and massaging her scalp lovingly as he freed her curls.

"I need your help with something." Danny said tentatively.

Lacey reached to pull out her other braids as Danny collected his thoughts.

"Lacey, you changed everything for me." Danny said softly, eyes twinkling as they connected with hers.

"You're my first love, my first lover. You pushed me at my weakest, empowered me, you made me stronger. You're fun and you remind me that it's okay to let go sometimes. You're tough, and yet you trust me enough to show me you're also vulnerable. You let me be vulnerable too, it's a huge gift! You're kind and smart and funny. You have so much passion and energy, I've never seen someone just give everything they have to give and expect nothing back..." Danny paused as he reflected on what he was trying to say.

"I love you, Lacey, and thank you for all of those things. I think you're amazing. Underneath all of it, you're also my friend, and I know for certain that if our hearts chose to stop loving each other romantically one day, you and I would always be connected. You feel that way too?"

Lacey nodded yes, tearing up as she listened to Danny's sweet monologue.

"Last night, on the balcony? I've never felt more connected to you. I want you to know that when I think about my future you're in it, you're part of it. I realize we're young and this could all change, but I was hoping you could be a bigger part of my life..."

Danny scooted off the bed and grabbed his toiletry bag. He pulled out a long black case and sat down next to Lacey again.

"Danny—"

Lacey wiped her tears, not sure what was happening.

"I know you're not interested in marriage right now, and that's fine with me, but I also feel like we're much more than a simple couple. I have something for you." Danny held out the case.

Lacey took it, running her fingers along its smooth shell as she looked up at Danny with anticipation. Lacey opened the box revealing a platinum bar necklace. Lacey's mouth dropped open as she brought the box closer and realized that etched into the bar was the Seattle skyline.

"Oh my god, Danny—"

"Flip it over—"

Lacey turned the bar revealing the New York City skyline on the other side. She was speechless, crying. Danny took the case and pulled the delicate necklace out.

"Whatever you decide to do Lacey, go back to Seattle, stay here, I'm with you. Whichever way you flip this necklace, someone you care about will always be close to your heart." Danny secured the necklace, Seattle facing out, NYC against her chest.

Lacey slid off the bed and over to the mirror.

"This is so beautiful!" She gushed. "Wait, what did you need help with?"

"I wanted to ask you to be my POA, and a trustee for my estate."

Lacey's eyes grew huge, she walked back toward her bed and sat next to Danny.

"I'm sorry, what does that mean exactly?"

"I don't have anyone I would call my family, but if I were to become incapacitated or even die, everything I'm growing would legally go to my next of kin right now..."

"Vikram." Lacey said with irritation.

"Yes, and he'd also be able to make all of my medical decisions, so that will likely not end well for me." Danny said in complete seriousness.

"You really want me in charge of all that? What happens if you die?"

"If I die, you would inherit all of my assets, money, real estate, businesses, all of it. In the mean time, I'd also make you a trustee, meaning you'd have access to all of my assets right now. Think of it as a giant joint bank account."

"Danny—this is like, huge. I mean, what if something happens and we really do break up?"

"If something changed and you decided you didn't want to be listed anymore, I'd understand. You are my family, Lacey. It's all of the legalities, just none of the marriage." Danny chuckled to himself.

"How does this process happen? What would I need to do?"

"Well, my lawyer Mark is already aware of my wishes. He is drawing up the paperwork, you'd have to come into his office at some point and sign everything. He has worked up a portfolio of my assets so you can see exactly what I have and how to access it. He has my will drafted also, I officially leave everything to you alone if I die. It will make your life easier with regard to the courts if it's all in place before something happens, but I'm not planning on leaving this earth for a very long time, I promise you."

"I'm sorry if I'm over analyzing, but I really need some time to think about this."

"I get it, no worries. Take all the time you need."

"Okay, so you're a billionaire. What would I even do with all that?" Lacey said realistically.

"Listen, believe me, I know how ridiculous it sounds. I hate talking about money with other people, it makes everyone uncomfortable. I've always had the money so for me it's not that weird anymore, but when I first gained access to it my mind went on overdrive a bit too. I bought the Jag, a new wardrobe, you know, all that bullshit. Now, for my own personal space, it's about sentimentality and arranging and acquiring things that make me remember, make me feel. Over time I've found that it's about opportunities and not just for yourself, but what you can do for other people who are not as fortunate financially. It's also about sustainability. Working with you on the four corners I learned from your innovative ideas for self-funding projects for the benefit of many. I've incorporated that thinking into every aspect of my life. This wealth was placed with me for a reason. Not for material things, but to change other people's lives."

Danny was being completely open with her tonight and she felt so important to him. He trusted her.

"So, what happens if we die together or if I die after you, years down the road?"

"Your family is listed as next of kin in those two instances. They would not be trustees until after we've passed so there is nothing for them to sign, they won't know about it ahead of time. The money would move to your parents, and then eventually to Clara. We could amend that list if we were to ever have our own children..."

Danny threw that in there, looking into her eyes. Lacey stared back, giving him a single nod and a reserved smile.

"Anyway, I highly suggest you pay your parents back now. 15K will not be missed, I mean it. I'm incredibly conservative with my financial responsibilities and I wouldn't offer to do it if it risked anything at all for us in some way. It's like buying a newish small car, lets just do it. Your parents need it."

"I don't know—"

"It's your money now too. Think of it this way, if we were married today, your debts would become mine. We're not married, but I am asking you to be fiscally responsible with me. What other debts do you have?"

"I don't have any other debts."

"Let me add that I make well more than 15K in interest alone every month."

"When would you expect to be reimbursed?"

"I'm not loaning you any money. I don't expect to be reimbursed. We're paying a bill that's owed. We'd always make decisions like this together. Please Lacey, be my fiscal partner?" Danny laughed.

"I'll think about it." Lacey squished her face up, revealing how uncomfortable this was for her.

Danny nodded, picking up her hands and kissing each one. Lacey smiled at him.

"I love the necklace, Danny. Thank you." She said quietly.

"May I kiss you, Lacey?" Danny asked in all his sweetness.

Lacey smiled and climbed to straddle Danny's lap, lips connected in fiery passion. Lacey moved her hips and rubbed herself against Danny until she felt his matching arousal rise up to greet her. Lacey broke their kiss first.

"Make love to me, Danny?" She asked, lips a breath away from his.

Danny pulled his head back a little.

"I—um, I was kinda thinking, do you still have condoms? I would like to know what that's all about."

"Oh! Sure, no problem." Lacey went over to her desk and pulled out a box, "I threw out the ones I had, I bought these magnums instead. You would not have fit into the other ones, just saying."

Lacey tore the box open, returning with two condoms. She handed one to Danny, placing the second one on her nightstand as a back-up.

"Have you put them on before? Like for practice, or anything?"

Danny shook his head no.

"Okay, well, first..." Lacey tugged at his boxers, sliding them off and laying flat on her belly in front of his perfect cock, "You need to be nice and hard." She winked at him as she took him into her mouth.

"Hey, that's not fair, I want you into it too. C'mere."

Danny pulled her up gently, kissing her deeply before sliding her panties off too. He laid down and pulled her over toward his face.

Lacey backed up over him, careful not to kneel on Danny's beautiful hair. She hovered over his face until he reached up and pulled her down to sit.

"Mmhm! Danny—" Danny reached up and rubbed her ass, pulling her down lower as he devoured her.

Lacey leaned forward and resumed sucking on Danny. Lacey could feel Danny suck her harder when she began to concentrate on his tip, he loved that.

He finally came up for air, breaking the tight seal he had formed around Lacey's clit.

"Fuck! Lacey I'm ready, I'm ready..." He reached over to stop her.

Lacey rolled to the side, smiling big.

"Okay, okay."

She watched as Danny ripped the condom wrapper open. Lacey pulled it out and held it in her hand. Lacey rolled it down his length before laying down and pulling Danny on top of her.

Danny bent down and sucked on Lacey's nipples, making his way up to her lips. He lined himself up and ran his hands down to hold either side of Lacey's hips. He looked up at Lacey before proceeding.

"I want you so bad, Lacey." Danny panted out.

Lacey smiled, spreading her legs wider for him. She knew he liked to watch. Danny pushed himself inside slowly, working an ultra-slow rhythm, popping just his head in and out of her.

"I'm so fucking lucky." He said sweetly, eyes glued to Lacey's tight pussy.

Danny watched their connection for several minutes before picking up the pace. His rhythm this time was intentionally slower as he pumped her with smooth, even strokes. He rolled his hips into hers, rocking her deep.

Lacey was quiet, watching Danny as he experienced this new sensation.

Danny leaned forward, his strong arms framing her beautiful body. He dropped down to lean on his elbows, bringing his face close to hers for another kiss. Danny pulled back and hovered just above her mouth, his warm breath spilling all over Lacey's swollen lips.

"You feel so good, Lacey." Danny panted in a whisper, "Does it feel good for you?"

"Keep going, Danny. Please—" was all she offered.

Danny kept his rhythm, squeezing his ass muscles tight as he pushed himself in deeper and deeper. Lacey reached around and grabbed his ass, fueling him to keep pounding into her.

"I'll get you there, I promise." He assured her, kissing her again and picking up speed.

Danny could still feel the warmth and tightness of Lacey's perfect cradle. She was made for him.

He could obviously feel the difference with his skin shrouded within its new latex jacket, but it was no big deal to him. He knew he'd be able to finish this way, so he focused on Lacey and making sure she would get there too.

Danny leaned back up and lifted Lacey's knees up and held them apart. He kept himself shallow now, reaching to rub her clit.

Lacey lifted her hips up to meet Danny's, obviously frustrated he had slowed down.

"Talk to me baby, what do you want?" Danny asked.

Lacey sighed, "I wanna come!" She blew out in a rare burst of frustration.

Danny didn't let it phase him, he smiled down at her.

"Is that all? I thought we were making love here, Lace. It's not a race, right?"

Lacey just stared back at him, laying there motionless. He wasn't going to continue if she wasn't into it, what an awful feeling.

Danny dropped himself back down, bringing his face as close to hers as he could.

"If you wanna come now, I'll make you come now." He promised with certainty, "This condom frustration you have going on? It's all in you head."

Danny kissed her hungrily, slamming his dick inside her at a pace she typically liked. Lacey perked up, scratching her nails lightly against his back.

"Mmmm—" Lacey whined.

She wasn't close, he needed to move the needle a bit or she wouldn't finish this time. Danny brought his mouth by her ear.

"Close your eyes." He said seductively, trailing kisses down her neck.

Lacey closed her eyes.

"Who's on you mind, baby?" He asked lightly, treading on the very outside of fantasy land, "Roman?" He took the risk.

Lacey tensed up a bit, opening her eyes. She stared up at Danny, not sure what this was.

Danny smiled, "It's okay, close your eyes." He said sweetly, "How do you want him?"

Danny kept pounding into her, waiting to see how she'd respond.

"Mmh, yes Danny, keep going—" she begged.

Danny dropped his voice lower, lips still near her ear.

"You'd ride him hard I would bet."

Danny ground into her clit harder now with every trust.

"Oh fuck."

Lacey couldn't believe this was a thing right now. She couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to, it was so hot.

"Maybe not, maybe he'd just fucking destroy this pussy—" Danny breathed out huskily.

"Danny, oh my god—" Lacey was so close.

"Let me hear it, Lace—how would you come for him? C'mon—"

Danny was laying on her now, grinding her in earnest, rocking into her in perfect rhythm.

"He wants to come inside you." Danny grunted, his hot breath pushing her desire further.

She was fucking done.

"HOLY SHIT, DANNY, oh fuckkk—mmm—yesss—"

Danny could feel her orgasm tear through her body. He unloaded as he watched her face change, eyes still closed tightly. Danny knew how dangerous this was.

"Beautiful." He said gently, watching her recover.

Lacey's breathing slowed and she opened her eyes, a soft fuzzy mix of anxiety and warmth running through her. Had this been a test? If it had, she failed it miserably.

Danny hopped out of bed and made his way to Lacey's trash can to discard the condom.

Danny could sense Lacey's uneasiness. He moved to lay beside her, propping himself up to face her while he sprawled out on his belly.

"The condom was fine. I would be perfectly happy wearing one if you wanted to get off this shot regimen, you know?"

Danny deflected her feelings, giving her a moment to settle down.

"Yeah—"

Lacey didn't know what to say. She shifted around nervously.

"Hey, hey look at me." Danny requested, "What we do in bed together, it stays right here. It's for us, okay? It's just a fantasy. It's okay."

"It wasn't a test? Because I fucking failed that I guess." She threw her arms at her sides.

"It wasn't a test. You still screamed my name, not his, so I'd say you and I both won." Danny giggled.

"I wouldn't have sex with him, Danny, I swear to you."

"I know that Lacey, but it's very obvious you've thought about it. Is this fantasy something that's okay with you sometimes? He can come back if you want."

Lacey bit her lip, a small excited smile creeping into the corner of her mouth. Danny grinned back and nodded.

"Well okay then, noted." Danny winked at her.

"I love you, Danny." Lacey said happily.

"I love you. So, condoms? Are we doing this or what?"

"Nope, I don't like them. The shot works and I don't have periods so it's a fucking dream."

"I was going to ask you about that, because I hadn't heard you mention periods and we've had sex pretty regularly. Is that healthy though?"

"It's not the healthiest thing, but it's not causing me harm either. This is what I want."

"Okay, if you're good, I'm good."

"I'm so tired Danny—" Lacey yawned snuggling closer to Danny's body.

Danny pulled the blankets around them and pulled Lacey's body into his. They melded together.

"Goodnight Lacey."

He kissed the top of her head before they drifted off together.


	23. Chapter 22

Danny was the first to wake up. He laid very still, looking down at Lacey sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Sunlight streamed through the glass wall along the side of her bed making her glow like the goddess she was. He wished he could freeze this moment and remember it forever.

Danny's left arm was cradling Lacey's neck and it was dead asleep along with her. He pulled it out carefully, trying not to disturb her.

Lacey snuggled in tighter, leaving Danny with his arm stuck up in the air now. He rolled onto his back slowly and found a spot to rest his five thousand pound dead arm along the sexy slope of Lacey's curvy body.

Lacey slid her arms around Danny's belly and inhaled his natural scent as she became aware of Danny's fussing.

"Hey." She said in her tiny, rough morning voice. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him smiling.

"I'm sorry, Lace, I was trying not to wake you." Danny kissed her forehead lovingly.

"It's okay." Lacey smooshed her face into Danny's ribs, hugging him closer, "I need a shower."

"Can we wait on that?" Danny's eyebrows rose, "Run with me first?"

"Ugh." Lacey did not expect that. She rubbed her face.

"I know, I know. Listen, I'm not Cole. I'm not trying to be part of your work out goals, I just want to show you why I love running."

"Danny, I've hated it every time I've had to do it. I believe you when you say you love it."

"Let me just show you. Please?"

"Yeah, okay." Lacey exhaled in disappointment, "Let's go, I'll go." Lacey rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Danny slid in the bathroom with her as she dressed, peeing freely behind her. He slipped back out quickly, smiling.

Lacey walked out wearing running shorts and a T-shirt. She pulled her socks on and began lacing up her sneakers.

Danny was in shorts too, a detail Lacey could not stop staring at.

"Stretch with me?"

Lacey watched as Danny stretched his legs out, his groin, his back. She mirrored him sloppily, completely distracted by his body.

Danny chuckled at her, "Lace, focus."

"You're so hot Danny, I can't help it." Lacey said dead serious.

The two of them took the elevator down in front of Lacey's building and started walking.

"Running for me is about freedom. We were given these bodies and we have the luxury of being able to run them anywhere we want. It's your mind that hates running."

"Yep."

"Well you hated me too at first and look at us now." Danny smiled, "I'm serious, your body is only going to complain for a little while. It'll push on if your mind allows it. It's not about the maximum either, it more about rhythm."

"Oh, mmm, yep. That explains why you're good at this. You have incredible rhythm." Lacey nodded, obviously pointing out his bedroom performance.

Danny turned toward her, "Behave." He blinked in mock offense. "Keep your focus on the world around you, not the pain."

"Okay, are we just going to meet back here after?"

"We're doing this together."

Lacey's face changed. She was nowhere near Danny's level of running.

"It's okay Lace, I'll keep pace with you."

Lacey sighed, "Okay." She put her ear buds in and started her run.

Danny trailed a few steps behind her as they made their way through Lacey's neighborhood. Lacey's pace was pretty much the same as Danny's for the first mile, it was the second mile where she began to have trouble.

Danny pulled one of her earbuds out, "Go slower, let your body adjust."

Lacey slowed down to the slowest jog she could without it being considered walking. She was breathing too hard. Danny was right with her.

As her body recovered she increased her speed a little and tried to look out around her instead of worrying if she was doing everything correctly and if Danny was miserable.

Lacey was surprised when she passed the two mile mark. Her legs were no longer burning and her lungs seemed to be able to handle her pace.

Her mind wandered to Danny asking her to be a billionaire with him. She thought about being able to pay her family back and what that would mean for Clara right now.

Lacey weighed this against being responsible for all of Danny's medical care and his business. She guessed it wasn't healthy at this point in their relationship that she felt as if those responsibilities made her feel trapped, stuck, suffocated.

Lacey knew Danny would get married to her in a heartbeat, but since she made it known she didn't want the same, was this his way of connecting with her at that level?

Vikram popped into her head as she thought about it more, was Danny manipulating her, or was this a completely honest request from someone who truly had no one else he could trust?

At the three mile mark Danny and Lacey were running side by side, comfortably in sync with each other. They turned the corner back toward Lacey's building, Lacey looking up to see Cole waiting on the steps. She slowed down, Danny spotted Cole too. They both jogged over to meet him.

"Well look at this! You two out for a run, awesome!" Cole greeted them cheerfully.

Lacey gave Cole a big hug, trying to cool down and breathe normally.

"Hey man, we were worried about you." Danny hugged him too.

"Sorry, Will and I both dropped our phones, they're busted. It's awful, I don't actually know your numbers."

"How'd you get here?" Lacey asked, unlocking the main entrance.

"Subway."

"Yikes. Well I'm so happy to see you!" Lacey squealed, "C'mon in, I need an update." She winked.

The three of them took the stairs, fueling each other to make it to Lacey's floor. They boys dragged Lacey in together, complimenting her effort first thing in the morning. Lacey loved them so much.

Cole got Lacey some water while Danny worked on taking her shoes off.

"Danny you were right, that wasn't so bad. I can see why you like running."

Danny smiled, rubbing her feet. "Okay if I grab the first shower?"

Lacey nodded, she wanted to catch up with Cole anyway. Danny rummaged for his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Spill Farrell, are you okay?"

Cole smiled and looked down briefly, "I'm okay. Will and I spent the weekend together. He's nice."

"Nice? Did you sleep with him?!" Lacey asked in hushed excitement, eyes wide. She was used to Regina providing graphic details.

"Okay, let's slow down..." Cole held his hands up.

"Oh my god, you did!"

"Lace—"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Tell me everything." Lacey settled into her chair, all ears for this.

"We uh—we didn't sleep together. We spent time walking around his neighborhood, talking about ourselves. I don't know, it felt like an interview—like a compatibility interview. Yeah, so, basically, I don't fit into Will's cookie cutter so we're probably not moving forward."

"Aww no, that sucks. I'm sorry Cole, he's missing out, big time. What happened to your phones?"

"We left them on his kitchen counter while they were charging and then we accidentally knocked them off, the screens shattered on both of them."

"Damn, you must have launched them pretty good."

"We were making out..." a smile crept onto Cole's face, he was beaming.

Lacey raised her eyebrows, waiting for more.

"I like him." Was all he added.

"Okay, so you spent the whole weekend together, did some...stuff, and then he said he wasn't interested?"

"Do you think maybe he doesn't want to have to teach me, like, everything? I've never done any of this."

"Are you being self conscious right now? Cole, it doesn't matter what the reason is. If he's not into it, don't make yourself crazy trying to change his mind. It should feel easier than this."

"That's what I keep hearing, but maybe it won't be like that for me. I had the best blow job ever this weekend, that part was easy." Cole smiled big.

"Oh, my god." Lacey laughed, "You stopped there? That doesn't seem like you."

"It was weird, I went down first, then he had to like, one-up me or something. It was to my benefit, but still, I don't want that kind of competition in a relationship. Anyway, after that he didn't seem like he wanted to continue." Cole shrugged.

"Awkward. I'm happy you got to at least get out of Green Grove for a bit. Are you going to see him again?"

"Yes, we're going out again next weekend. He has some party he's going to, I'm his date. Should I still go?"

"Do what feels right. It wouldn't hurt to have more friends either, you know? You're always welcome here if it ends badly."

"Thanks, Lacey."

Danny stepped out of the bathroom, shirtless, with his hair wet and wild. Lacey connected with his body and she couldn't pull her eyes away.

Danny smiled at her as he worked to get his shirt over his head.

"Oh, no, I liked that though..." Lacey said to his chest as she watched it disappear under Danny's T-shirt.

"I'm just putting it away for you Lace. It's yours, don't worry." Danny smiled.

Lacey sighed, "Okay, my turn." She stood and made her way in to take her shower.

"Dude, what happened this weekend?" Danny tried.

"Yeah, it's not anything serious." Cole said flatly.

"Damn. Well, at least you went for it."

"We're going out again next weekend as friends, I think."

"Cool, cool. This is the part where I ask if you got any."

"Not really, just made out for a bit. I like him, but I don't think he feels the same." Cole said awkwardly.

He still had a hard time talking about this with Danny. He didn't want their friendship to be any different.

"Sucks dude, you're amazing." Danny said sincerely, "Speaking of getting some, would you mind running to the store across the street and getting Lacey some snacks and shit? You can use my card—"

"Dude."

"I'm not going to see her all week."

Cole looked at Danny and rolled his eyes, "Me neither."

"Cole, please?"

"Alright. How long do I have to be gone?"

"Judging by her energy since we woke up, I'm going to say ninety seconds."

"Oh fuck off. I'll be back in twenty minutes." Cole took Danny's card and headed out.

Danny pulled his clothes off and headed back into the bathroom.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Cole ran to the store for a minute so I thought I'd keep you company."

Lacey poked her head out from behind the curtain, "Oh you did? Is that the outfit you chose to wear to keep me company?"

Danny looked down at his naked body, "You don't like it?"

"Get in here, Desai."

Danny slid into the shower, Lacey pushing him against the wall for a rough kiss.

"Fuck, Lace—" Danny wanted her so badly.

"We don't have enough room in here—"

Lacey couldn't even get her full thought out before Danny turned the water off and jumped back out of the shower. He flung the curtain open and wrapped a towel around Lacey before lifting her and carrying her over to her room.

"Danny! Be careful!" Lacey laughed the whole way there. Danny loved her so much.

"Can I make love to you, Lacey?" Danny asked as he set her down by the bed and unwrapped her from the towel.

"How much time do we have?" Lacey asked between Danny's harried kisses.

"Like, five minutes."

"Then no."

Danny stilled his hands and pulled back from kissing her long enough to refocus on her eyes.

"Okay." He took a step back.

"There's no time, you'll just have to fuck me." Lacey said as she smashed their faces together again in a fierce kiss.

Danny picked her up and plopped her down on the bed with a little more force than he normally felt comfortable with.

"Oomph! Yes, Danny—" Lacey approved of this very much.

He pulled her hips over toward the edge of the mattress and resumed kissing Lacey deeply. He settled himself between her legs, his cock resting right at her entrance almost as if it were knocking.

"Please, Danny—"

Danny pushed forward and plunged into Lacey's warm, velvet box. He closed his eyes as he snapped back and pushed forward again with a fast-paced rhythm. Danny stayed deep, rocking into her and aiming to make her come as fast as he possibly could.

"Harder, please." Lacey begged sweetly.

Danny had never handled Lacey like this before and was hyper aware of how much force he was using. He cataloged every sound and every reaction, mixing in lots of softness and love in between.

"I love you." Danny gushed as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Fuck me, Danny—" Lacey said in a jagged, disjointed whisper. The sound of her voice sparking an inextinguishable lust fire within Danny's body.

Danny leaned in and went for it, having her as hard as he could stand to apply in this situation.

"Don't stop, don't stop—"

Danny leaned into her ear, "Not until you're screaming, Lace—"

"Fuck! YES, Dannyyy—" Lacey came hard, her grunting sending Danny off the fucking cliff.

"Holy shit." Danny pulled out tenderly, "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" He scrambled to help her sit up, worried she hadn't really enjoyed it.

Lacey hugged him lightly as she caught her breath, "Hell yes I'm okay. That was so fun. Welcome to the world of quickies, Danny. You're a fucking rockstar at those too. I love you so much." Lacey winked at him, still panting.

"Wow."

Danny hadn't known it was even possible to have zero foreplay and make each other come in less than five minutes. How were there not hundreds of people just fucking in the streets at all times he thought. Shit, maybe there were.

Danny kissed Lacey deeply before pulling back to scavenge for his clothes.

"Thanks for another fun weekend, Lace. I'm going to miss you this week."

"Me too, gotta work hard to play hard though."

Lacey managed to clean up and throw a dress on before her buzzer rang.

Danny pressed the button to unlock the main entrance and Cole made his way in with bags of snacks for Lacey. Cole looked at the grins on his best friend's faces with joy and envy. He longed for a connection like they had.

"Was I gone long enough?" Cole asked smartly.

"Indeed." Lacey said before she went to throw her pajamas in the hamper in her bedroom.

"I was wrong" Danny said quietly to Cole, "Only needed sixty seconds, and thank you." He laughed.

"Jesus Christ. Are we heading out now?"

"I need to, yes. You can come with me or take a car later, it doesn't matter to me." Danny offered.

Lacey shuffled back out of her room, exhausted and drowning in the looming Monday dread. She had so much work to do, but didn't want her boys to leave.

"I think I'm gonna hitch with Danny, Lace—we caught up for now?"

"Aww, man. Yeah, I guess so. Sure you both can't stay tonight? We can play some games, watch a movie?"

Lacey started connecting with the snacks Cole bought for her. It was fruit, vegetables and nuts, Cole cared about her so much, Lacey wanted to cry. She also wanted chips and ice cream. She sighed again as she put stuff away.

"I can't, I have to prepare for a few interviews tomorrow." Danny said lightly.

"Wait, interviews? For an architect?"

Danny had mentioned he literally needed to fill the position ASAP, she just didn't realize he had been scouting over their weekend together.

"I posted for an architect and an assistant yesterday while you were working. I've received a few legitimate hits so I'm going to follow the momentum. Did you change your mind?"

"Danny—"

Danny shook his hands out in front of him, "No, no—it's fine, I was just double checking."

"Yeah, I've really gotta go too. I am training all of my clients tomorrow, all of my slots are booked."

"I'm on my own then in the morning?"

"Yes, but I will still be calling for a check in, so don't even think about skipping." Cole warned.

Lacey smiled and grabbed Cole for a tight hug, "Love you Cole. Talk to you tomorrow."

"You bet, love you too."

Danny waited patiently for his turn to say goodbye, pulling Lacey in and spinning her around once.

"Tomorrow's Roman Monday, right?" He asked, obviously a bit peeved.

"Yes. I'll hopefully be submitting building number four this week. I'm going to city hall with him to review some maps so I can finalize my print. You need to give him a chance Desai, he's really not a bad guy...also, I don't need these bullshit follow up questions that make me feel like I'm in trouble or something."

"I'm sorry, Lacey—" Danny tried to backtrack. Too late.

"You should carry some confidence that you have nothing to worry about. I've been honest with you and we've talked about it. Roman is my boss, you're my partner. You're the one who has all of me. So stop it."

"I'm sorry, you're right, you're right. Please don't be mad at me, I'll squash it, okay?"

"I'm going to miss you, Danny." She leaned up to kiss him, Danny accepting happily, "Can I see you next weekend?"

"Of course I want to see you, do you think a visit to Green Grove is possible though? I may still be wading through the applications process."

"Okay. In that case, Cole..." Lacey scooted to her junk drawer and pulled out her spare apartment keys, "these are for you."

"Oh shit, I'm getting keys before Danny?!" Cole spun around, mouth agape in a brotherly taunt.

"Don't get too excited, it's just for the weekend. I'll be at Danny's so if something goes sideways with Will next weekend you can just bail and chill here. I want the keys back." Lacey giggled.

"Ha!" Danny taunted back.

Cole took the keys, "Thanks Lace, mean it."

Lacey turned toward Danny as Cole shoved the keys in his pocket, "I need one more, please." She whispered simply so only Danny could hear.

Danny took immediate action, "Cole, can you bring my bags down? The car is here, I'll be down in a minute." Danny's eyes were pleading.

Cole sighed, "Yeah. Okay—" he gathered Danny's bags and headed for the door.

Danny picked Lacey up and slammed her against the wall.

"Fuck! I need you—" Lacey whimpered.

Danny kissed her hungrily as he managed to pull himself out and slide back inside of her.

He had her hard against the wall until she melted against him, panting.

"Thank you—again?" Lacey couldn't get enough of Danny's quickies.

"Lace—"

"Please? Show me again—" she begged.

Danny laid her on the bed, splitting her legs, mesmerized by Lacey's swollen clit. He got to work.

"You like this?" He asked in a growl.

Lacey nodded, "Harder—"

Danny slammed into her until she screamed his name. He came, pushed inside of her as far as she could take him. He bowed down, he was not worthy of the body that allowed him to ravage it.

"Thank you—" Danny said this time.

Lacey smiled, "I love you."

Danny pulled her to the door with him, kissing her the whole way.

"Bye Lacey—" Danny said as he shut the door behind him.

Lacey watched her boys leave and climb into Danny's waiting car service from her living room window.

"Her windows were open." Cole said quietly on the ride back.

Danny looked up at Cole with a ferocity he had never seen.

"I don't care if we had an entire audience. When Lacey asks me for something, I'm going to give it to her."

Cole smiled, he closed his eyes, remembering Regina and her insatiable desire. He missed her.

Lacey made it to bed early and woke up early to work out and checked in with Cole.

Today was also August 1st and Lacey's first official rent check on her own was due to be paid. She had the $3,800 which left her with a whopping $137.00 for the rest of the month, which was already not enough to pay for her utilities and her cell phone let alone food.

Lacey wasn't about to ask her parents for more financial help, and she swore off credit cards after she saw how much trouble she could get in during her time in college. Today she was thankful for Danny. He had been right, without him she wouldn't be able to eat.

Lacey pulled herself together for work in an emerald green maxi dress with a black cardigan and black sandals. She left her hair out and curly, and her makeup to a minimum.

As she walked into the rental office of her building she was greeted by a scattered receptionist, "Are you here to make a payment?" She asked Lacey, chewing her gum loudly as she continued typing something.

"Hello, yes please. I'm Lacey Porter, apartment 1105."

The woman nodded and looked up Lacey in her system, "You paid Saturday, you're not due again until September 1st. Did you just need a receipt or were you paying for another month?"

Lacey's heart rate sped up, "I'm—sorry, are you sure? 1105?"

"Yes, Porter. Paid in full for August on Saturday, March 30th. Checking account ending in 5323 in the name of a Daniel Desai. Did you want that receipt?"

Danny.

"Yes please, thank you." Lacey took the receipt and left the office in a hurry.

Did he really do that without talking to her? Was she upset or happy? Lacey's mind was spinning, she called for a ride and gave herself some time to let this settle in her mind before calling Danny.

Danny worked out in his apartment and had been leaving to meet with Dave when he received the notification that Lacey had been picked up for a ride to work. He wondered if she knew about the rent payment yet and he felt a little unsettled about it now that the day had arrived. Was he picking up on Lacey's energy or was he just overthinking it?

Danny tucked his anxiety away and walked from his house to the town hall to meet with Dave.

"Good morning Danny, how was your weekend?" Dave greeted him, patting his back.

"Hey man, it was good, spent some time in the city, you?"

"Worked my other job. You've been in the city a lot more, Lacey must be there?" Dave smiled.

"Yes."

"Tell her I say hi the next time you see her?"

"Sure thing. C'mon, let's go over our plans for the schools so far."

Danny shut down any more Lacey talk until he could speak to her again and get this creeping worry out of his head.

"You find an architect yet?"

"Interviews are today, for an architect and for an assistant for myself. Listen, I know we've talked about the future a bit. I need to know if you're ready to take over the municipalities here. It's a huge commitment, for years and years. I've set it up well, and Green Grove's planning board trusts us. This should be an easy transition for you, I am confident you're the right person for the job."

"I'm ready Danny, do you have a contract for me then?"

"I will draft one, yes. You'll become the COO of municipalities, I'll remain the owner of the business."

"That's amazing Danny, I really appreciate it. I'll make you proud I promise. Can we talk salary?"

"$150K annually is what I can do. You in?"

Dave tried to school his reaction but he couldn't hide his excitement. He stuck his hand out to shake Danny's hand.

"Danny, honestly, thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

Danny shook Dave's hand, "It's nothing, you've earned this."

"What are you going to do with your time back?"

"I'm going to finish the schools, then develop commercial for a bit, maybe market a few residential to see how that goes."

"In the city?"

"I don't know. I need an assistant for myself though, I can't manage it all alone. The architect I find will be for both of us, I'd like your input on them."

"Absolutely, let me know and I'll be there. When do I start?"

"I'll have the contract ready by the end of the week. Sign and start next week?"

"Deal. Alright, let me show you what's up with the schools."

Dave led Danny into the town hall to review the footprints before the interviews began.

Lacey arrived at city hall to meet Mike. She jumped out of the car as it stopped in traffic and darted through the cars lined up at the red light. Mike had been waiting for her, sitting at the top of the stone steps.

"Morning! Nice to see you, Porter." Mike smiled warmly.

Lacey had butterflies seeing Mike sitting there smiling at her after a week. She had just come off another amazing weekend with Danny and yet here she was, back on the crush train.

"Morning."

Mike stood up as Lacey climbed the steps.

"Did you have breakfast? I'm thinking breakfast." He asked.

"I could do breakfast too, actually."

"Really? Let's go, city hall is open until 4:30 so we'll just come back."

Mike put his hand on Lacey's lower back and pointed down the street in front of them.

"There's a place right down here that makes the best pancakes, eggs, whatever you're into."

Lacey felt that familiar electricity pouring from Mike's hand and into her body. She tried not to let their spark consume her and just wanted to enjoy her day with him. She started walking back down the steps and Mike dropped his hand and followed her.

Mike had something that Danny didn't have. He had never lied to her. He had never deceived her. Even though Danny had pledged to never do that again, it still happened.

She understood that Danny had to unlearn that habit and was really trying not to do that anymore, but Mike was different. He didn't have to consciously try to be truthful and trusted, he just was. Mike wore everything on his sleeve, his emotions, his thoughts, he felt open and easy.

Lacey wondered what Danny would be like if he had not been in prison for all those formative years. He would still look the same, but would his personality be more open like Mike's?

She imagined Danny would have been a playboy in college, probably a star on the soccer team too. Maybe he would have had more brothers and sisters, a closer family.

The more she thought about it, the worse Lacey felt that Danny was just trying to pick up the pieces of his life now and she was here, half upset that he paid her rent, and walking to get breakfast with another man whom she clearly had feelings for after all.

Danny had even allowed her Mike fantasy into their bedroom. He would do anything for her. She felt like shit.

Along their way to the restaurant, Lacey slid her cardigan off, Mike taking full view of Lacey's bare shoulders. Never in her life had she felt so exposed. She slung her cardigan over her arm as they proceeded down the street.

"How's everything?" Mike couldn't help it.

Lacey knew he was checking on her relationship with Danny.

"Everything is going very well, thank you. You? Did you have a good weekend?" She gave him nothing.

"Eh, it was fine. Will asked about you this morning, wanted me to say hi in case you didn't make it into the office today."

Lacey nodded, not sure how to approach Will after Cole's weird date story. She would like to hear his side of the story.

"I'll stop in today, after we collect the information we need from city hall."

Mike opened the door to the breakfast place, and walked in first, holding it open behind him as if they were just two buddies heading in to eat. That is what she kept telling him she wanted so he was trying to acquiesce.

Mike found a booth in back and plopped down. Lacey followed, very excited at the prospect of having pancakes right now.

The server tended to them, Mike and Lacey both choosing pancakes and coffee.

"I've been thinking about something." Mike said randomly between bites, "Maybe you and Danny could help me with it."

"Me and Danny? Like a development project?" Lacey couldn't even begin to imagine what Mike could be thinking.

"No, like a philanthropy project."

Lacey stayed silent, waiting patiently for him to elaborate. Her interest was piqued.

Mike took a few more bites, stalling for the resolve to release his passion into the universe.

"I did some research. You're a brilliant entrepreneur."

"Your research was on me?"

"Yep. I read all about your ideas for self-funding projects. You're ideas are exciting and fresh."

"It's all about sustainable resources. Giving back, or even the illusion of giving back, perpetuates financial growth. When everyone chips in, everyone gets something back, everyone wins."

Mike nodded, "It's a brilliant strategy."

"What are you thinking?"

"I need something, and I can't do it by myself. I've been thinking non-stop about your fundraising model and I think it would work well in this case."

"So you want my help...and Danny's?"

"M-hm, yeah. It's for my kids, my little league. They need some field upgrades and new uniforms. I can't afford to front the cost for both."

"Don't they pay a fee to play on the team?"

"Yes, and the money is truly spent on the team, but it only covers the umpires and paying the fee to be part of the official little league program. Most of these kids wouldn't be able to donate anything else, and I wouldn't even ask."

Lacey's mind began swimming with fundraising ideas. Mike reached over and touched the back of her hand.

"Hey, long story short, I'm asking if you'll help me with my idea."

"Details." Lacey settled in her seat with her coffee.

"Okay, I coach baseball, Danny coaches soccer, yes?"

"Yes."

"His kids like eight through twelve-ish years old too?"

"Yeah, I think he's got the little guys too, like three through five year olds. He has several clinics."

"Right, okay, well I am wondering if his older ones might want to match up for a fundraising game with mine. We could promote it and have sponsors back it. Danny and I could split the money for our teams no matter who wins."

"Wait, so would they be playing baseball or soccer?"

"I was thinking kickball."

"Kickball..." Lacey loved this idea.

For Danny's kids they would be used to the footwork needed for this and Mike's kids would be used to the structure and rules of the diamond.

"I watched you speak to the enormous crowd for the Green Grove fundraising event you hosted. You have a natural connection with people. I'd like you to be involved with both teams, for all the kids. A neutral third party, you know?"

"Where would we hold it?"

"I was thinking of trying to get a day donated by Citi Field I think, where the Mets play."

"Wow, this is amazing, honestly. I'd love to be a part of this."

"Do you think Danny would go for it? It's kind of a long haul for his kids to be in the car for over an hour one way."

"Maybe we could get a transportation company to donate some busses so none of the parents have to worry about driving and the teams can stay together."

Roman smiled brightly, "That would be perfect."

"I'm in. I can talk to Danny about it tonight. When do you need an answer?"

"Well I'd like to get it together this month if possible. Before the stadium shuts down and before my season ends and Danny's fully begins. August or September seems like the perfect time."

"I bet I can get a shirt place to donate game shirts for the kids for this. I can work a design for them. I'll have the date listed, maybe this could be an annual thing? You could really revamp their clubhouse over time."

"I'd really love that. Thanks for running with this idea, it means a lot to me Lacey."

"Of course, I love this stuff too...wait. Where did you watch me speak at the fundraiser?!"

"Youtube. Someone recorded you, I'm thankful they did!"

Lacey cringed remembering how awful that night was for her and Danny and all of their friends. Regina was probably dying during her speech. Lacey got quiet.

"I'm sorry Lacey, I didn't mean to upset you." Mike stared at her with great concern, "I promise I wasn't stalking you in a creepy way..."

"No, no—I'm fine. It's just, my friend died that night, I'd rather not relive it."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

A tear rolled down Lacey's cheek, "It's okay, I'm—I'm okay." She wiped it away quickly, sipping her coffee.

"You wanna get outta here?"

Lacey nodded and they stood to exit. Mike paid on their way out.

"I shouldn't have had those pancakes, my trainer is going to kill me."

"Personal trainer?" Mike let his eyes quickly drop to scope Lacey's body before returning their attention back to her face.

"Yeah, I work out almost every day. Pancakes are definitely not part of my fitness plan."

"Yeah, but pancakes are good for your soul." Mike patted his belly.

Lacey giggled, "You're right. Thanks for breakfast."

Mike loved when she smiled. She caught him looking again and he blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying. You're so beautiful, it's just how I feel. It's hard for me to hide it."

Lacey stopped walking and turned to him, "Listen, I appreciate when you're honest with me like this. You stay true to you, but I'm going to choose not to respond, okay? I'm not going to waste energy trying to make you feel differently. As long as you're respectful we won't have a problem. I like your energy Roman, we're friends."

Mike nodded, "Understood, I'll try to behave." He winked at her.

Lacey's crotch tingled and she swore silently in her head, internally screaming at herself. The pair headed back toward city hall.

In Green Grove, Danny and Dave finished up their meeting and Danny headed to McNally Park to meet his first job applicant. This one was for the personal assistant position.

Danny walked toward the stone bridge at the center of the park, a woman already waiting there, casually scrolling through her phone.

"Theodora?" Danny called out to her.

She turned and looked over his way, "Mr. Desai? Hello—" she held her hand out to shake.

Danny accepted, "Please, call me Danny."

"Danny, it's so nice to meet you. Everyone calls me Teddy."

Danny was struck by how beautiful Teddy was. He wasn't sure what he expected, but it certainly never entered his mind that he may end up being majorly attracted to his job prospects today.

"Well it's nice to meet you too, Teddy. Thanks for meeting me here in the park, it's so beautiful here and a million times better than meeting in my tragic office."

"Well I love being outside too, so this is a nice change."

Danny watched Teddy's body language as they interacted. He could tell that their attraction was mutual. He struggled with that knowing he'd be seeing his assistant more than his girlfriend. Perhaps this type of temptation should be avoided, but he decided to keep his mind open for now.

"So I really want to have an informal meeting here, just have a conversation about your goals and if we are a good fit together for what I need."

"Okay, sure. Well I graduated from NYU in May, and I'm just trying to find my niche."

They began walking through the park as Danny listened closely to Teddy speak.

"I majored in English, I love to read and write my own stories. The problem is, as soon as I make writing or editing my job, it becomes a chore. Another passion of mine is making harmony out of chaos, so, I feel like a high volume personal assistant job like this would quench that thirst for me, pay my bills, and then I can keep writing as my hobby and not let the joy slip away from it."

"Sounds like you'd be fulfilled in this situation then. So, is that all there is to you? Organizing and words?"

"Well, I had a full ride to NYU—basketball. I didn't make it past my freshman year, I got injured."

"That's awful, was it serious?"

"Serious enough to shake me, I was out for two seasons. I'm one hundred percent recovered, but I lost my chance."

"Do you still play, for fun?"

"I do sometimes, I love sports. I'm more into marathons these days. I guess running is another passion of mine."

"Me too, running is everything. My friend Cole is a personal trainer, we work out together almost every day. He does more weight training, I do conditioning."

"Running is the best I feel so...free."

"Free." They said at the same time. Danny smiled at her, looking away quickly.

Danny's connection to Teddy didn't feel the same as his connection with Lacey, but it still felt good, exciting. He didn't know what to do with the energy they were creating together. He wondered if this was how Lacey felt when she spent time with Mike.

"Okay, so do you live around here?"

"I am halfway from here to the city, a 30 minute drive either way. It's ideal really."

"I am looking for someone to follow up and organize all of the things that are currently in my calendar. I'm going to be branching off into a new area of my business and I need someone that can grow with me and be there for me whenever I need to make something happen. I might call you at 3 am, It could be personal stuff too, like picking up dry cleaning, it's all part of it."

"You said in your ad that you're a developer, right?"

"That's correct."

"Well, I am definitely interested in the job and I feel like I should also mention that I am a licensed realtor in New York."

"You're a realtor?"

"I am, I got certified last year. Might prove useful for this position."

"Wow, that's an amazing detail actually. I should probably tell you that I was convicted of murder here until last week."

Teddy laughed, "Yeah, Danny, I obviously know who you are. I've read everything, and unless there's more you want to disclose, I'm okay with all that."

Danny nodded, "You sure you want to be on-call 24/7 like this? It won't leave much time for you."

"That's not true, all of my time is mine."

Danny smiled, That's was totally something Lacey would say.

"What about your friends? Family? Other relationships?"

"When I'm not with you, I'll do me. What about you? You must not have a lot of time for other things in this line of work."

They were both trying to find out if each other were single. Danny knew, and it was time to set the record straight.

"I make time for the things I feel make me whole. Right now that's running and my girlfriend, Lacey."

Danny watched her as he said it. Teddy's smile wavered a tiny bit.

"Lacey, that's a beautiful name. Does she live in Green Grove?"

"She lives in the city. Do you have any other questions for me about the job?"

Danny pushed her away from Lacey, trying to stay focused on his goal here.

"Where would I go every day? Your tragic office?"

Danny laughed, "Sometimes. I also have a room at the town hall that we use for planning. You could always go there if you needed a desk space or something like that, but really, this job is mobile. You'll have access to my online calendars and you'd just be making calls and running around completing tasks all day."

"What would the pay look like?"

"It's $50K per year. The potential is there for raises, especially with the realtor situation. I'd have to wait and see."

"$50K? For a personal assistant? Danny, I'd really like this job." Teddy smiled, her face bright and gorgeous.

Danny smiled back, "Well, you need to understand how large of a job this is. It's going to be a lifestyle. Anyway, Teddy, thank you for meeting with me. I have a couple other applicants I need to talk to today, I'm hiring for a few different positions. I will call you either way when I've made a decision, I'm aiming for tomorrow at the latest."

"Okay, thank you. Nice meeting you."

Teddy shook his hand again before walking away toward downtown. Danny watched her for a little too long.

"Shit."

After their time at city hall, Mike and Lacey took the subway back to Mike's office. As the elevator opened Lacey came face to face with Will. He had his eyes cast down, concentrating on his computer screen as he spoke to someone on the phone.

He glanced up, a double-take ensuing as he realized it was Lacey.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to call you back." He hung up and stood.

"Hello, Will." Lacey said lightly, not sure if she should give him a chance or if he should die.

"Lacey—hi."

Mike looked between the two of them, pointing to the office door, "I'll uh—I'll see you inside." He left them to their awkward reunion.

"Hi. So, how was your weekend, Will?"

"Good, it was good."

Lacey took a few steps closer, crossing her arms across her chest, "Remember when I told you to be careful with that one?"

"Yes—I, listen, we had some fun. I swear I'm not trying to hurt him."

"Keep talking."

"He's sweet, he's kind. You were right, but I'm not the right person for him Lacey."

"Okay, so you hooked up first, then you let him down?"

"He's hot Lacey, I think it was mutual."

"You're going out again?"

"I needed a date."

"That's not how it works Will. Find another date, Cole is special, understand?" She was pissed.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Lacey stared him down and disappeared into Mike's office.

"Anything I should know about?" Mike tried.

"Nope."

Lacey sat down at her desk. She looked up at Mike and smiled to break up the unknown.

"I'm glad you're back." Mike said happily.

"It's just today, but I'm happy to be out of the house too. Now let me work, please?"

Mike smiled back, "Very well."

Mike and Lacey ordered in for lunch and traded stories about their college days. Toward the end of the day Lacey packed up her stuff and said goodbye to him first.

"I'll see you next week, thanks again for today, I had fun."

"Me too, see you friend." He emphasized.

Lacey walked past Will and stared at him silently, darkly until the doors to the elevator closed. She called for a car and as they approached her apartment she asked them to wait outside as she ran in to change.

Lacey messed with her hair, put on some darker make-up and traded her dress for some black ankle pants, a white tank and her black leather jacket. Lacey worked her feet into the sandals Danny had gifted her. She felt hot, she was hot.

Lacey asked the driver to check her in at home and then not to notify Danny that they were headed to Green Grove. After a day dodging Mike's dick she was aching. She wanted to surprise Danny.

Danny finished up interviewing two other assistants, both of them not holding a candle to Teddy. He met with two architects also, neither of them giving him what he was looking for. He was frustrated, mind creeping back to Teddy again and again.

Danny decided to call her.

"Teddy Baker."

"Teddy? Hello, this is Danny Desai."

"Danny! Hi!"

"Hi—I um, well I'd like to offer you the job."

"Really?! Oh I'm so excited! Thank you! When do I start?"

"Honestly, I'd like to give you the information as soon as possible, are you available tonight? Maybe coffee or something?"

"Yes, I'm available. I'm mean, of course I am. I'm here for you, so, yeah. Um—sorry, it's going to take a minute to get used to this."

Danny chuckled, "Agreed. How about we meet at Johnny Cakes? About an hour?"

"I'll be there."

"Great, okay, I'll see you there."

Danny hung up, why did it feel like a date? He received the notification that Lacey made it home. He knew she had to know about the rent money by now. He wondered if she was upset with him. Danny decided he'd let her unwind and not call her now.

He took a quick shower and tied his hair up. He changed from his suit into jeans and a navy blue T-shirt. He threw on his sneakers and wore his favorite cologne. What am I doing? He thought to himself.

It was just a new employee he convinced himself. An opportunity to have all his loose ends tied up, and to make a new friend.

Danny headed into town, finding Teddy waiting for him outside of Johnny Cakes.

"You're already here." Danny said, obviously impressed.

"Well, that's my job now right? To figure out what you need and to be available to give it to you whenever you want it?" She asked, voice soft and eyebrows lifted a breath higher than usual.

Danny's cock twitched, "Something like that."

He held the door open for her, everyone inside turning to look at them as they made their way to a booth.

"We're popular." Teddy said, eyes wide as they became the center of the universe.

"Oh, don't mind them, they just don't know you yet."

Danny realized what this looked like. Lacey was the favorite here in this town and all of these people were okay with Danny now as long as Lacey was okay with him. For them to see Danny seemingly out on a date with another attractive woman that was not Lacey made the whispers and dirty looks ensue.

They ordered coffee and Danny went to work filling her in on his business life.

He added her to the authorized car list. "I need your photo ID and your social security card."

Teddy complied and Danny scanned her information into his phone to add her to his employee database.

"Okay, now I need to sync you with my calendars. I thought it might be easier if you just took this."

Danny handed her a brand-new iPhone, preloaded with all of his calendars and phone numbers.

"Oh wow, really?"

"It's all set up. You just need to enter your fingerprints here to access it. You can bring your number over from your carrier if you'd like. I'll pay the termination fees."

"Thanks Danny, this is very helpful."

"It's a company phone, yours to use for your own personal stuff too, as long as it doesn't interfere, you know?" He said kindly, trying not to make it sound like he was a jerk.

"You come first, got it." She smiled at him.

Danny connected with her for a moment, they didn't have the same natural chemistry that he shared with Lacey. Teddy was more...on fire, witty. Lacey was the forever type, Teddy was a lot of fun. He looked away and back at his checklist.

"Okay, payday is Friday. How do you want to be paid?" Danny offered.

Teddy bit her lip for a second, a scenario flashing briefly in Danny's mind before he could stop himself. He sat up straighter.

Teddy smiled at him, "I have a bank account, can you do a direct deposit situation?"

"Yes, of course. I just need your account information."

Teddy pulled up the numbers he needed and he set her check to be paid automatically.

"So now what?" Teddy asked.

"I'll give you some time to review the information on the phone. I'd like you to meet more of my team tomorrow, Dave, the contractors."

Lacey pulled up to Danny's place and hopped out to knock. No answer. His car was there but she knew he liked to walk a lot. She didn't want to call him and ruin the surprise so she decided to walk around downtown to see if she could find him.

Danny's driver drove Lacey back over the bridge and up two blocks before she hopped out again. She was trying to spare her feet a horrible fate.

As she walked closer to Johnny Cakes she could feel the energy of the people around her begin to change. Danny must be close she thought. Approaching the door, the owner of the daycare stepped out and greeted her.

"Lacey! How are you darling? Look at you, you look amazing!"

"Hi Donna, I'm well, thank you. You look lovely as always. Have you seen Danny?" She asked happily.

Donna's smile faded and she nodded. Lacey knew that wasn't good.

"He's inside." Donna pointed her thumb toward Johnny Cakes.

"Thank you, nice to see you."

Lacey climbed the steps and walked inside. She easily spotted the back of Danny's head as she walked down the aisle. As she proceeded forward everyone around her grew quiet.

Lacey looked up and saw that Danny was sitting with a beautiful woman around their age. Now it all made sense, the town thought Danny was cheating on her. Lacey knew Danny better than that. She smiled as she got closer.

The volume of the diner chatter dropping caused Danny to turn to investigate just as Lacey made it to their table.

"Lacey, hi!" Danny stood immediately, so happy to see her.

He hugged her tightly, Lacey squeezing a little tighter than usual. The people inside Johnny Cakes did not expect that. They grew bored and went back to talking about everyone other than them.

"Hi Danny, I wanted to surprise you." She beamed.

Danny looked her up and down, Lacey was so hot tonight.

"I am very surprised, and you look incredible." He gave her a quick kiss.

Lacey turned to include the woman Danny was sitting with.

"Hello—" Lacey said first, holding her hand out.

Teddy looked Lacey up and down, understanding now that Danny's girlfriend was a ten. Teddy knew all Danny would ever be was a flirt and that was about it.

"Oh—right! I'm so sorry I lost myself there, Lacey this is my new assistant Teddy Baker. Teddy, this is my partner Lacey Porter."

"Nice to meet you, Lacey." Teddy smiled genuinely. Danny was impressed by Teddy's ability to stay professional.

"Please, Lacey, sit." Danny encouraged, scooting her in next to him.

"Nice to meet you as well, and welcome! Danny has needed an assistant for quite some time."

"Teddy is a realtor too, I think this will work out well." Danny gushed.

"Danny said you live in the city? I just graduated from NYU this spring, where are you living?" Teddy said politely.

"Manhattan. Mid-town."

"Oh wow, that's the center of everything. Are you in school there?" Teddy asked, pretending to sound interested.

"No, I finished grad school this year. I'm in the city working. I'm an architect" Lacey said proudly.

"Grad school? That's amazing."

"It's been crazy actually. What about you? I know you didn't go to NYU just so you can make appointments for this one." Lacey giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey—"

"I'm a writer. Working for Danny will just pay my bills so I can keep doing what I love."

"Nice, that's awesome."

"I went to NYU for basketball, settled for English."

"Wait, basketball? That kicks ass."

"I got hurt, career ender. It's okay though, I still made it further than I dreamed about."

"Do you still play?"

"For fun, yeah. It took me a long time to try again. My heart was broken, you know? Now I run, it's very rewarding for me."

Lacey swallowed hard and looked at him. Danny connected with Lacey, his soft brown eyes explaining that Lacey was the most important person to him, not Teddy. She smiled lightly and looked away.

Teddy watched their connection, it was sickening how fluent they were in each other's silence. This kind of harmony didn't exist in Teddy's world, it was time for her to go.

"Alright, Danny, thank you again so much for this opportunity. I see by the calendar I'm meeting you tomorrow to meet your team?"

"That's right." Danny said as he stood up with Teddy, "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and shook her hand again.

"Bye Lacey." Teddy said before walking out of the diner.

Lacey nodded once and waived. Danny sat back down to face Lacey.

"I really am so happy to see you, Lace." He said genuinely.

"Mmm—so, Teddy, huh?" Lacey asked, eyebrows raised up to her hairline.

"What did you think? She seems very organized and I think the realtor license will be an asset."

"Agree, and she's smoking hot."

Danny's breathing picked up, "I mean—I guess..." He treaded lightly here.

"You guess? She's into running, sports. You're practically drooling." Lacey shook her head.

"Lace—"

"I know you. There's no way you held interviews wearing jeans and a T-shirt like this. You changed after to meet her here, didn't you?"

Lacey was not jealous in the least. She knew Danny was in this for her alone, but she wanted to correct some behavior that was really just part of Danny's inexperience in life.

"I didn't plan it, but yeah."

"You're not going to be distracted all day? We talked about Roman and I. We only work in the same building one day each week now, you're going to have her all in your business 24/7."

"Can we get out of here? The whole town doesn't need to hear about this." Danny exhaled and stood up.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Lacey stood up too, walking ahead of him toward the door.

They held hands the whole way, keeping the roar from the gossip folks in the diner to a low rumble.

"Walk back?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, fine."

They walked slowly in silence for a few minutes.

"You know I won't touch her." Danny said simply.

"I do, but wow, she's so hot Danny. I wasn't expecting that. She kind of even looks like me, doesn't she?"

"There's no one else like you."

"You like her." Lacey teased.

Danny looked down, grinning.

"I've never done this stuff before Lace—what am I supposed to say?"

"Tell me the truth, like I told you."

Danny thought about it for a moment, "I do think she is attractive." He admitted.

Ouch. This must have been how Danny felt when she called to tell him about her attraction to Mike. She tried to remind herself how she was feeling at that moment, it was a difficult time. She wanted to support Danny now.

"Are you going to be able to work together?"

"Yes, she's a co-worker, that's all."

"Make sure that's the case, Desai. Respect me."

Danny stopped and stared at Lacey. He reached up to hold her face. Lacey melted a little.

"I'm here. I love you." He affirmed before leaning in to kiss her.

"Inside." Lacey said, double meaning on point.

Danny and Lacey fumbled their way inside Danny's place. They kissed softly, passion and heat building between them.

They helped each other out of most of their clothes, littering Danny's bedroom floor with the articles. She backed him up to his bed and pushed him down, climbing on top of him. She straddled him and began grinding herself against his boxers.

"I need it." Lacey said softly, breaking their kiss and sitting up. Lacey had not been wearing a bra or panties under her outfit. Danny loved those surprises.

Danny was happy to help. He lifted his hips up, Lacey included, and reached to slip his boxers off. She giggled, always surprised by Danny's strength.

Lacey held him and slid him inside of her.

"Lacey—" he breathed out as if identifying her only by the way her body wrapped itself around him.

"Shhhh..." Lacey shushed him, bringing her finger to his lips. Danny complied.

She laid him out, working him exactly the way she wanted. Danny tried touching her and was met with Lacey retuning his hands to her thighs each time.

Danny kept his eyes focused on her face, trying to make their usual connection, but Lacey kept looking elsewhere.

"Mmm—yes..." Lacey panted and she rode him, inching closer to her goal.

She didn't say Danny's name once, a fact that was not lost on him.

"I'm close, I need this, fuck yesss—" Lacey threw her head back as she came, eyes closed tightly.

Danny laid there, not even in the same book as Lacey let alone on the same page. His erection faded as quickly as it had arrived. Lacey climbed off and laid next to him.

"Thank you." She said as her breathing began to settle.

Danny remained quiet, he wasn't sure what to say.

"Lacey—mind telling me who you just had sex with?" He said quietly, looking over at her, anxiety at one thousand percent.

"Danny—"

Danny sat up and reached for his clothes, redressing quickly. He was upset.

Once dressed, Danny stood and began pacing like he had a million times before. He had his hands laced together behind his head, thoughts obviously racing.

Lacey managed to get her clothes back on too, sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed, waiting for Danny to calm down and start talking.

"I said he could come back, but I should have been there too." Danny fumed, talking about her Mike fantasy.

"Danny—"

"You saw him all day today. Do you want him? Have you—have you already had him? Fuck! We're supposed to be talking to each other about this stuff..."

He wasn't really asking her, this was more like the thoughts in his head were leaking out of his mouth. Lacey stood up and walked over to stop him from moving. Danny finally looked at her, her eyes always so soothing.

"Danny, I promise you I haven't been with anyone else."

Danny took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Lacey said.

"What are you sorry for, exactly?"

"I'm sorry that I used you just now. I wasn't thinking about him, I wasn't thinking about you, I was thinking about me."

"That's not what I want." Danny said sharply, "I know we'll both have needs like this, but if we're going to be intimate, I want to be connected. I'm not a toy."

Lacey exhaled in frustration, "Okay, I get that, but your first thought was me fucking Roman? You don't trust me? I trust you..."

"Well, you weren't fucking me just then, so yes, he was the next person I thought of. Am I wrong? You don't want him?"

Lacey looked away, she didn't say anything.

"Right. So don't turn this around on me. Do you still want this Lacey? Me?"

"Yes. I'm in love with you."

Danny shook his head, he thought of Teddy.

"Maybe we should take a break?" He said, sounding like a question posed to himself rather than to Lacey.

He looked at her, worry and sadness all over his face. Lacey just stood there staring back at him, was he serious?

"This is about Teddy. You want to see what that's all about, don't you?"

Danny looked down. He already told her he wouldn't touch her, but he didn't deny Lacey's speculation just then either.

"Wow." Lacey shook her head, turning to grab her shoes.

Danny didn't try to stop her, he was frustrated they fell into this awkward space. He decided he'd let her go vent and pick this up again later.

"I'm going to Cole's." She pushed past him and out the door, "Enjoy your break." She spat out at him before slamming the door behind her.

Danny sighed in frustration. He tried forever to convince her to be his girlfriend, now that he had her he was sabotaging himself. He did trust her.

He needed to find a way to get over his jealousy about Mike and reinvest that energy into things that actually mattered.

Danny walked out of his house, spying Lacey walking across the bridge into town. He began jogging after her. Lacey saw him coming and knew she wouldn't be able to out run him. She stopped on the bridge and just waited, rolling her eyes.

"What else do you want to say, Danny? Did you forget something?" She said sarcastically.

Danny nodded as he approached her, not stopping and bringing his hands up to grab her face lovingly. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tight.

Danny pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said out of breath, "I shouldn't have said that."

Lacey remained silent, just standing with Danny on the bridge.

"I'm jealous of Roman." Danny said into the universe, "You don't deserve that feeling like you're being watched or questioned like that. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter how many times I reassure you Danny, it seems like you don't trust me."

"I do trust you, more than anything else."

"Why did you mention a break, Danny? Are you interested in dating other people? I know you haven't really done that before."

Danny stared out over the water running below the bridge.

"I mentioned the break because it's not fair that I'm not able to treat you the way you should be treated."

"Danny you're open with me, thoughtful, sweet and kind. You treat me wonderfully."

"I want to work with Teddy."

"Okay, is that all you want from her?"

Danny thought for a bit, "Yes."

"I trust you, Danny. I'm fine with it if you're telling me work is it. I wish you'd feel the same way about Roman and I."

"I'll keep trying. Thank you for being as patient as you have been, I don't deserve you."

"Well you still have me, so do better and keep me."

Danny kissed her again, reaching to squeeze her hips and pull her close.

Lacey broke away first, "We need to talk."

Danny's eyes grew huge, he swallowed big. Oh god what was it? She just said they were still together, so maybe she had come to Green Grove tonight to tell him something bigger. Was she moving away? Pregnant? Did she change her mind about the job? His mind was on overdrive.

"Jesus, relax Desai. Deep breath." Lacey smiled at him, "Damn, you're so fucking cute."

Danny did as instructed, breathing deep and smiling back at her, "Okay, let's talk."

Lacey looked around, they were alone.

"You paid my rent."

Danny's heart was racing, "I did."

"This is not how this works, Danny. I don't need to be saved, I don't want to be saved. I can get a second job, and I expect to be able to vent about money and shit to my own boyfriend without it resulting in something like this, understand?"

Danny nodded, "Yes, but you needed it this time. I'll never do it again unless you're asking for help, but you're keeping this one."

Lacey sighed, "Danny—"

"No."

"You know what, I'm not arguing with you."

"Perfect, then that's over."

"There's more."

Danny's jaw tensed, "Okay, I'm listening."

"Come home with me."

"Home, like to Seattle?"

Lacey nodded yes, smiling big, "Just to visit."

"I—um, when were you thinking?"

"Now, like soon. Before we get swept away with our other projects. I want you to meet Clara, go sailing with my Dad. You'll love it."

Other than wrong turns in the city that led him into New Jersey a handful of times, Danny had never left New York before.

"So, this is like on a plane and everything."

"Yes, on a plane and everything." Lacey giggled at him.

Danny picked Lacey up like she weighed nothing and placed her on top of the stone wall of the bridge. The wall fell at Danny's waist and he nestled himself in between her legs, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close.

"I asked for a break tonight, are you sure you really want me to go?"

Lacey smiled at him, "We had a fight, Danny. I wasn't done, not even close."

"Okay. I'll go."

"Really?!"

Danny nodded, "Yes."

"There's more."

"What else you got?" Danny said, encouraged that Lacey wasn't giving him bad news.

"Roman and I—"

Danny's face cast downward, he exhaled subconsciously.

"Watch it Desai—" Lacey wanted to highlight his behavior, help him see his reactions.

"Sorry, thank you. Please, continue."

"We talked about something pretty cool today. He asked for our help."

"With a project?" Danny couldn't imagine what Mike could be thinking about that would involve them both.

"A philanthropy project, yes."

"I'm listening."

"His little league needs home field repairs and new uniforms. He can't afford to do it all so he's thinking of having an exhibition game between his kids and your kids."

"My kids play soccer—"

"Kickball. He's thinking a kickball game between the older kids. No matter who wins, you'd both split the money you raise between your teams."

Lacey watched as Danny's mind took off running numbers as usual.

"What would you do?"

"I am THE assistant coach, for both sides. I'd be a neutral party there to help the kids on both teams. I was thinking I could design a logo and have shirts made. Get a couple busses to bring the kids to the game—"

"Did he say where this will be?"

"He's going to try for Citi Field."

"This is a fantastic idea, wow." Danny raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"He's a good guy Danny, for real."

"Okay, okay. I'm open, I'll receive him however he receives me, okay?"

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah, I'm totally in. When?"

"He's thinking this month or September. He's working on the plans now."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, just thank you."

"For what?"

"Paying my rent, being sweet. I love you, Danny."

Danny nuzzled his face into her neck, "I love you." He said, voice muffled into the lapel of her leather jacket.

"Oh. My. God.—"

Lacey's mouth dropped open, her eyes wide. Danny pulled back and squinted at her sudden mood change.

"You okay?"

"Teddy is a ten! Danny! She's the missing puzzle piece!" Lacey's enthusiasm was contagious.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not into her? I need to be sure."

"Jesus, Lacey—"

"No, no, I'm not giving you a hard time, I'm serious, just answer me."

"I'm not into her."

"Smoking hot, sports, ambition, lives close enough to the city..." Lacey was hoping Danny would put it all together.

"Roman?" Danny said.

"Roman." Lacey smiled back at him, "Can I set them up? It'll keep them both busy and away from our genitals..."

Danny shook his head, "They can't interfere with my business, understand? This is kind of a conflict of interest."

"How so?"

"She's going to learn about my life on a more intimate level. I don't need Roman knowing all my shit."

"I'll talk to her, and Roman. Please, Danny? He needs to get laid."

"You don't think Cole would want her?"

"Danny, she's so hot I want her. Of course Cole would want her. Roman is driving me nuts, he needs to fuck. Cole needs love."

"Roman told you he needs to fuck?"

"No, but trust me, he hasn't had sex in a long time."

"Teddy looks so much like you, it's weird that you're going to hook them up."

"Agreed, but I don't care, if they have each other she'll leave you be and he'll leave me be."

"Sure, fine, whatever."

Danny and Lacey had snuggled into each other so much at that point that they had truly become one person.

"You finally got her?" A man said out of nowhere.

Danny turned to see who was addressing him. Charlie McBride.

Danny pulled Lacey down from the wall of the bridge and scooted her behind him a little. Lacey stepped up next to Danny instead, she was pissed.

"Wow, Lacey, I never thought a woman like you would go for a bag of shit like Desai."

Danny started walking toward Charlie, his objective clear. Lacey grabbed his arm.

"I've got this. You're not getting arrested for this asshole." Lacey warned.

Danny stopped, obeying Lacey. His upper body was tense, emotions running high. Danny focused on breathing. This was her issue to address, he'd stay out of it and be right there to back her up.

"We're not friends, Charlie. I don't fuck with you. You need to leave us alone." Lacey said with finality.

Charlie smiled at her, "We were friends once Lacey, you and I. Remember?"

"Nope, never."

"Desai usually gets what he wants so I'm not really shocked it finally happened. Tell me, was it the money or his huge dick that finally won you over?"

"McBride—" Danny warned.

"What?! Neither of those things are insults, moron!" Charlie snarled at Danny.

Lacey held her hand up toward Danny, indicating he was to stop interfering.

Lacey walked up to Charlie and stood face to face with him. She spoke slowly, softly. If anyone was going to finally get some feelings out of this man, it would be her.

"You hurt me, Charlie. You took advantage of me when I couldn't say no. You always take the easy way though, don't you? You're a coward. Danny—he doesn't have to take it from me."

"No?" Charlie said back, mesmerized by her eyes.

"Nope. I give it to him willingly. He knows every inch of this body..." Lacey ran her hand from her neck down to her hip.

Charlie swallowed hard.

"As for you, Charlie? You've never known this body, and you never will."

Charlie's nostrils flared a bit, Danny was watching, ready to fucking kill this guy if he laid a hand on Lacey.

"I remember what you felt like." Charlie said grimly. He stepped forward a little, smiling, "I'll have it again, I promise." He whispered.

"No you won't. I'll die first." She said, completely unfazed by Charlie's admission.

"Sounds familiar." Charlie smiled smugly again.

"What does that mean?" Lacey said, fearing the worst.

"Regina forgot how much she missed me. I reminded her, just in time too."

Lacey lunged for him, connecting a right hook with the side of his face. Charlie turned his head, absorbing the blow.

"Damn it Lacey!" Charlie yelled, grabbing the side of his face.

Danny rushed up next to Lacey as she lost all control. She kicked Charlie in the shin and then kneed him in the face when he bent over.

"Ah! Fuck! Stupid bitch!" Charlie yelled, moving toward her.

Danny ended this and dropped Charlie to the ground, pinning him easily.

"Remember my promise, McBride? I told you to leave her alone."

"I didn't touch her. Ah! Get the fuck off of me!"

"Danny, don't! Let him go, just fucking let him go." Lacey said.

Danny leaned into Charlie's ear, smashing his face into the ground.

"You don't have to touch her, the deal was, if you didn't leave her alone I'd make sure your dick never worked again."

Danny jumped to his feet nimbly, his speed was what he trained for every day. Before Charlie even knew what was happening Danny cocked his leg back and smashed it in between Charlie's legs as hard as he could.

"Danny!" Lacey looked away.

Charlie didn't say a word, he just rolled himself into a ball, holding his crotch and writhing around.

Lacey felt sick, did Charlie hurt Regina again before she died? Did her kill her? She had wanted to hook up with Cole once more before she left, did Charlie beat her to it?

She looked up and spotted a police cruiser driving toward them, lights off. The cruiser came to a stop, Chief Garrett rolling his window down.

"Miss Porter, nice to see you again. Everything okay?"

"Yes sir, Charlie just fell down." It wasn't a lie. He just had help getting down there.

"McBride, a problem?" Charlie looked up at Danny.

Danny's eyes were black with contempt. Charlie just waived, still unable to form words.

"Desai, problem?"

"No, sir." Danny said assuredly.

"Well, let me see you help him up then."

Danny exhaled, bending down and grabbing Charlie by the waist and pulling him up to his feet like a rag doll.

"Umph!" Charlie groaned at the sudden change of position.

Chief Garrett looked around at each of them, waiting for more confirmation.

"Nice to see you again Chief, have a nice night." Lacey waived.

Chief didn't say a word, rolling his eyes and rolling his window up again before driving away.

As soon as the cruiser made it around the corner, Danny dropped Charlie again.

"Danny—" Lacey had enough.

Danny lifted his hands up backing away.

"Leave us alone and you'll feel a lot better, understood?" Charlie didn't answer. Danny kicked Charlie in the ribs, "Understood?!"

"FUCK! Yes, yes—I understand." Charlie choked out.

"Apologize to Lacey."

"I'm sorry, Lacey." Charlie said, sounding very, very sorry.

"Just leave us alone Charlie." Lacey echoed the basic plan.

Danny grabbed Lacey's hand and pulled her toward his place.

Charlie scraped himself off the ground and began walking back toward downtown.

"You beat the shit out of him, Lacey. What did he say to you?"

"He made it sound like he killed Regina."

"Charlie's just lying to get a rise out of you."

"I hate him." Lacey admitted.

"Listen, let's go back to my place. Call Roman, tell him you're taking time off and let's get out of here for a while."

Lacey squeezed Danny's hand tighter, "I'd really like that."

Once they were back inside Danny's place, Lacey traded her clothes for some of Danny's soft, warm sweatpants and a cozy hoodie.

Danny made tea and they curled up together on his sofa. Danny dragged his laptop over and began researching how to book flights.

Lacey called Mike. She put him on speaker.

"Mike Roman."

"Hey Roman, it's Lacey."

"Porter, this is a surprise. Everything okay?"

Danny liked that he lead with that question.

"Yes, everything is fine. I spoke with Danny and we're on board for this kickball game."

"Oh excellent, thanks Lacey. Please send my thanks to Danny as well."

Lacey looked over and smiled at Danny.

"I will. Listen, I need to take the rest of the week off. I'll have the fourth building over to you on Monday."

"Okay, it's no problem. Anything you need help with or?"

"No, I'm taking a quick trip out to Seattle to see my family."

"Alright then, I'll see you on Monday. Safe travels."

"See you."

Lacey hung up smiling.

"He puts a smile on your face every time."

"He's got good energy, I don't know." Lacey blushed.

"Jesus." Danny smiled and shook his head.

Lacey enjoyed her tea, snuggling into the couch further and relaxing.

"Okay, tomorrow afternoon there's a direct flight to Seattle. We'd get there around 8 pm. Are we renting a hotel or staying with your family?"

"Good question, I'll call them." Lacey dialed her Mom, also on speaker.

"Lacey! Hi sweetheart."

"Hi Mom, hey I'd like to come home and see you guys. I'm thinking this week. Are you around?"

"Oh yes honey, I'd like that very much!"

"I'm bringing Danny with me."

"Of course, that will be lovely. You can both stay here in the guest room, oh Clara will be so happy!"

"Thanks, Mom. Looks like our flight could get in tomorrow night, we'd probably leave this weekend. Think Dad could take us out on the boat?"

"I'll make sure of it."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too darling. Give Danny a squeeze for me. Bye-bye."

Lacey hung up and crawled over to Danny to give him the squeeze from her Mom. Danny just chuckled and accepted. She laid her head down in his lap, Danny moving the laptop to the arm of the couch instead.

"Everyone loves you Danny. Roman, my family, me. You're awesome."

Danny dipped his head down to peck her lips.

"Alright, we're booked. I'm legit so nervous."

"Aww, Danny, you're so cute."

He looked down at Lacey, her dimples blazing. He played with her hair and stroked her forehead gently.

"Thanks for inviting me, Lacey. This will be so nice. I'm excited to see where you grew up."

"The first guy I ever had sex with lives next door, you ready for all of that?"

"It's home, right? I'm ready."

"Can we sleep now? I'm so tired."

"C'mon baby, let's go get comfortable."

Danny stood and scooped Lacey up off the couch. He carried her to his bed and laid her down gently. Danny pulled his pajamas off, leaving only his boxers on.

Lacey did the same, except she hadn't worn underwear so she just snuggled in completely naked. Danny had zero objections.

"Thank you for surprising me today, Lace." Danny said into the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight, Danny." Lacey said into his chest.

Danny laid still, feeling sleep take Lacey's body and mind somewhere else. He inhaled to smell Lacey's hair, the familiar scent making his heart flutter.

Danny was not what he would call possessive, but more savagely protective of the things he loved. Danny and Lacey truly were in a partnership, equal in everything they did together including being vulnerable.

Tonight though, as he held onto her sleeping figure and recalled the day, he felt like they belonged to one another.


	24. Chapter 23

Danny woke up to Lacey stroking his already throbbing cock through his boxers. He didn't say a word. Danny flipped the blankets onto the floor, reached down and pulled his boxers off and rolled playfully on top of a smiling Lacey.

Lacey spread her legs wide and Danny slowly pushed himself inside of her. He bowed his head as he adjusted to her overheated center. He rose again to connect with Lacey's eyes.

"Wow." He said tenderly as he began finessing her dripping wet core.

"Feel good?" Lacey panted.

"Fuck."

She reveled in Danny's adoring gaze. They both wanted this right now. He pumped her again and again until he could feel the muscles inside of her quaking.

"You're a goddess." Danny whispered.

Danny held himself off, instead reaching down with one hand to spread her lips apart so his pelvis could have better contact with her clit. Danny penetrated deep, his favorite feeling.

"Yes, right there—" Lacey managed.

Lacey came seconds later, breathing hard and saying his name in the lightest whisper he'd ever heard. Lacey gripped the sheets beneath her, Danny holding her gaze as he filled her with his seed. This was where he belonged, this was home.

"I am so lucky." Danny huffed into her ear.

Danny pulled himself out, Lacey's tight pussy and Danny's huge cock bidding each other farewell with an inaudible pop. Danny scooted back a little so his weight fell just below her hips, his chest remained laying on Lacey's belly.

"Good morning." Danny said softly.

"Mm—good morning." Lacey smiled.

"You're so beautiful, Lace."

"You are too." She said, lazily twirling his long hair around her fingers.

"I'm guessing Farrell is probably pretty pissed at you right now."

"Ughh, shit." Lacey brought her hands up to cover her face, "What time is it?"

"7:00. Do you want to work out? I'll go with you."

Lacey let her arms fall in frustration.

"I don't know, a break would be nice..." she said lightly.

"It's not the weekend, and we're going to be stuck on a plane for seven hours today. We should do it."

Lacey sighed.

"It doesn't get any easier when you start skipping days." Danny reminded her.

"Okay. I don't have clothes with me. Want to go to my gym later?"

"We could do that, or I have clothes for you here..." Danny looked at her expectantly.

"You have clothes for me?"

"I do. I bought some stuff just in case you ever stopped by, spent the night, you know. I try to be prepared."

"Even to be spontaneous?" Lacey smiled.

"Especially for then, yes." Danny smiled back.

Danny sat up and threw his boxers back on. He headed to one of the antique armoires in the corner of his bedroom.

"This one is for your stuff. The other one is for mine." Danny pulled the doors open and stepped aside.

Lacey slid off the bed, wrapping herself in one of Danny's sheets so she didn't leak their love all over the place.

The hanging bar behind the doors was filled with the easy dresses Lacey loved and other mix and match pieces. She spied a few formal dresses too.

Below the hanging items were different pairs of shoes and sneakers. The drawers beneath that contained bras and panties, socks, sports bras, work out clothes and pajamas.

"Jesus Danny, wow."

"See if you can find anything. If nothing works we can just go to your gym on our way through. I have to meet Teddy at 9 today so I've gotta make a decision quickly."

Lacey searched through the drawers and found a gorgeous periwinkle Nike running set. It was just the shorts and the sports bra, no flowing top that she normally preferred.

"Danny do you have a T-shirt I can wear?"

"Of course, but what's wrong with just the sports bra?"

"Do you go running without a shirt on?"

Danny did not, "Yep, point taken."

"I'm just going to clean up real fast and we'll go. Can you call Cole? I'm too scared." Lacey chuckled as she headed into the bathroom.

"Sure thing." Danny found his phone and called Cole.

"Hey man."

"Hey. Lacey's with me. She stayed over last night, we slept in."

"Nope." Cole stopped Danny's explanation, "I need to hear this from her. I'm her accountability partner, you're just the distraction. So are you two coming up then or what?"

"Yes, she's getting changed now. Are you still there?"

"See you soon." Cole hung up. Yep, he was pissed.

Lacey re-emerged from the bathroom, "This color is awesome, thanks Danny." She smiled.

"They fit good!" Danny complimented her, "Cole's pissed, he's waiting for you."

"Alright, let's get this shit over with."

Danny and Lacey took off jogging toward the gym. As they rounded the corner they could see that there parking lot was packed.

They both walked in and found Cole involved in circuit training for his body builders. Cole and his assistant were busy logging times and stats for each of the clients.

Lacey dragged herself over to him, she hadn't realized he was so busy.

"Hey." She said sweetly.

"Yeah, hey. Where were you? I thought something happened to you."

"Sorry, I overslept."

"We've been doing this for over a year Lace—and I've always had to chase you, motivate you. Do you want to do this or not? 'Cause I'm very busy here, you know?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. Maybe we should take a break for a while?"

"Wrong answer. Stretch and get on the damn climber, Jesus Christ." Cole shook his head in irritation.

Lacey nodded and moved to a free spot to get loose.

Danny had slid himself into Cole's circuit rotation, the other guys absorbing him like he had always been there.

Once Lacey stretched she skipped the climber and stood within the circuit ring. The other guys just looked from her to Cole and back again.

"You want in?" Cole asked in surprise.

"Yep."

Danny smiled at her as he took his turn on the lat machine, Lacey gave zero fucks. He loved her so much.

"Jones, up. Let Lacey get in there." Cole pointed to the leg press.

"No problem, what should I set you for Lacey?" Jones asked, trying to stay focused on his progress and not get distracted by Danny's drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend.

Lacey had never done leg presses, "Surprise me." She chided.

Cole rolled his eyes, "Jones, set her for 45. C'mon guys, three minutes."

Lacey copied how Jones had been sitting and began her workout.

The other guys in the group were hyper aware that Danny was here too and tried to keep their eyes trained elsewhere so they wouldn't get their asses kicked later.

"Time. We're going clockwise today people let's move. Now that Lacey has finally decided to join us, we're adding a jump rope station. She's going first."

Lacey received a chant of "Ooooo" from the guys as they razzed her for getting scolded.

Cole handed her a jump rope.

"Three minutes. Go."

Danny never flinched when someone tried to connect him with a jump rope. Cole forced everyone affiliated with him to drop the jump rope jokes pointed at Danny since he had been a young man.

It was clear that if you were seeking Cole's help, his friends were off limits. Danny was forever grateful for this camaraderie. These guys weren't necessarily his friends, but at least his list of enemies was getting shorter.

Lacey hadn't jumped rope since she was eight. What a humbling tool, she thought. She tried to jump with a soft half jump in between but Cole wasn't having it.

"No, Lacey, one full rotation. It means jump faster, no hops."

Lacey nodded and picked up the pace. How was she going to do this for three minutes?

Danny watched her intently as he used his time on the pull up bars masterfully. Her perfect body bounced gracefully as she jumped.

Danny finally caught her attention and locked eyes with her. He bit his bottom lip, a silent nod to how hot he thought she looked just then.

Lacey giggled and looked away, his confirmations giving her a little boost of energy.

"Time." Cole called.

Lacey stopped, thankful to be moving on. They all made it around the circuit twice before Danny and Lacey had to tap out.

"Thanks for letting us slide in guys, see you around." He moved to stand closer to Lacey, "I've gotta run, I need to meet Teddy."

"Of course, yeah, go. I'll meet you at home." Lacey said casually. She hadn't realized she even said it until she saw the look on Danny's face, "What?" she asked.

"Home. Yes, I'll see you back at home." Danny repeated back to her, beaming. He kissed her quickly and took off running.

"Where's he going?" Cole asked.

"He's gotta meet with his assistant soon. Hey, I'm going to Seattle for a few days, I won't be checking in."

"Thanks for telling me ahead of time this time." He said sarcastically, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm taking Danny with me." Lacey smiled brightly.

"Ooo, taking him home, that's major. Happy for you."

Lacey shrugged, it wasn't a big deal to her, "I guess so. Listen, Cole, I'm sorry about this morning. I see what you sacrifice to keep me on track, I don't thank you enough. I love you."

"Thanks Lace, just doing my job, but I love you too. You did great today, I didn't expect you to join the circuit."

"Honestly, I need to switch up the climber with other stuff, I'm dying."

"Understood. We'll work on it when you're back. Want a ride back to Danny's?"

"Yes please. Can we get pancakes first?"

Cole sighed, "Yeah Porter, let's go."

Cole and Lacey made their way to Johnny Cakes in their work out clothes, just as Danny and Teddy had sat down for their meeting with Dave and some of the construction foreman in a booth over coffee.

Cole and Lacey sat a few booths away.

"Who's Danny with?" Cole's eyes almost fell out of his head, "She—she looks just like you I'm—"

"Shh, stop. That's Teddy, Danny's new personal assistant."

"Wow, you're okay with this? They're going to be together more than the two of you are." Cole said kind of majorly worried for his two best friends.

"Cole, Danny loves me. This is just work. I mean, consider my job with Roman right? Same thing really."

"Um, but you made a sacrifice and work from home so you're not in that situation all week. She's going to be like, his right hand."

Cole and Danny connected briefly, Cole's eyes unafraid to convey major skepticism in his choice of employees.

Danny just smiled and refocused on his meeting.

"The bottom line is, I trust him. I like her too, I met her here yesterday."

"Oh you met her? Is she single?"

"I believe so, yes. Can I be honest with you? I think she'd be a perfect match for Roman. She played college basketball at NYU."

Cole's eyebrows shot up, "Wow, impressive. So, she's gorgeous, athletic, educated...and WHY did that not make you think of me first?"

The server came and took their orders: pancakes for Lacey and basically a plate full of meat and eggs for Cole. Plus coffee, so much coffee.

"Listen, it was Danny that had your back Cole, he thought of you first for her. I'm sorry, I was being selfish. I want Roman to get laid so he'll leave me alone." Lacey shrugged.

"Can I ask her out?" Cole asked.

"Of course, I want you happy too, okay? If you're a match then there it is."

Laughter erupted from their table and Lacey turned to spy on them.

Dave was obviously involved with some serious construction story. Everyone at the table was riveted and hanging on his every word. Teddy sat politely, smiling and listening. Lacey imagined she was bored out of her goddamn mind.

The server brought their food, Lacey clapping quietly as she prepared to eat every single bite. Cole smiled at her and what he saw as her perfectly balanced life.

He wished he could find happiness in everyday situations the way Lacey seemed to be able to. For now, he just enjoyed being around her and her warm, positive personality.

"How's all your meat?" Lacey giggled.

"It tastes delicious, actually." Cole winked at her. Lacey laughed harder.

As they continued enjoying their breakfast, Lacey did a double-take as she realized Teddy had approached their table.

"Oh my god, Teddy! You scared me!" Lacey jumped and quickly finished chewing.

She slid over and patted the table, "Please, sit." Lacey offered.

Cole wiped his mouth and half stood up until Teddy sat down in an effort to be a gentleman. Lacey just watched him and smiled. He nervously ran a hand through his hair a few times, trying to clean himself up.

"Thanks, Lacey. I am finding that stories about the pranks these guys have pulled with concrete to be less than productive...or interesting." Teddy smiled.

"They can go for hours, I hope you're into wood." Lacey slung back at her, both of them giggling.

Cole watched on in amazement as they formed an easy, natural rapport.

"Teddy, this is my best friend, Cole Farrell. Cole, this is Danny's new personal assistant, Teddy Baker."

"It's nice to meet you, Teddy." Cole held his hand out, Teddy shaking it with a natural smile.

"You as well. You're Lacey's best friend? Are you from around here?"

"Yes, I'm from Green Grove. Danny's actually my best friend too, Lacey and I are more like sisters—"

"Sisters?" Teddy's brows shot up, "Oh, okay..."

"Wait, no, not like sisters." Lacey interjected, trying to help Cole though the most awkward first meeting in history.

This. Right here. Was most definitely why Cole was still single.

"He means, we're more like family."

"Oh, okay..." Teddy had the same reaction. Fuck.

"Can we get you something, Teddy? Pancakes?" Cole tried.

"No pancakes, but to be real I'd like that plate of meat."

Cole's hand shot up, alerting their server they needed more meat immediately.

"Not you too, you don't eat pancakes?" Lacey asked, stuffing more in her mouth.

"I don't, but Lacey, if I looked like you I wouldn't have to even worry about it. Your body is perfect."

"Mine?! Yours is perfect."

"You two look exactly the same, it's freaking me out really." Cole said honestly, not even looking at either of them.

They both fell silent and stared at him.

"So, you think I look like your sister then, Cole?" Teddy asked playfully, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"What—no, you're incredibly beautiful." He blushed hard.

Lacey smiled, Cole was so sweet.

"Cole's my personal trainer. We just finished circuit training."

"That explains the workout clothes and all the carbs." Teddy nodded as their server brought out the plate of meat.

"Lacey said you played ball in college? That's killer. Danny and I coach youth soccer here, you should come by and watch."

"Well, I definitely will. I'll be around a lot actually. I've seen Danny's schedule and it's completely packed."

Lacey began to pick at what was left of her food. She hadn't even known that Danny was this busy. He always made time for her, put her first. She wondered if she was holding him back.

Cole noticed her shift in mood immediately. He tried to change the subject away from Danny.

"Cool and so, I was thinking, would you maybe want to go out some time? Like on a date with me?"

Lacey was so proud of him for pushing through and letting his confidence shine.

"Sure, sounds like fun. I'm not sure when I'll be available, I'll have to get back to you. Let's trade numbers?"

"Yeah, okay."

As they exchanged numbers Lacey tried to help, "Danny will be gone for a couple of days, maybe while he's away?"

"No, I'll be taking some of his meetings then and recording them. I'll need to reschedule some inspections he'll end up missing. There's a lot to do because of this random trip." Teddy shook her head.

Lacey put her silverware down and put her hands in her lap. She felt like shit. This time Teddy noticed too.

"Oh Lacey, I didn't mean to make it sound like that. This is me venting about new work pressure, not complaining. I promise. You so deserve this trip. You're both incredibly hard workers."

"Thanks."

"No, I'm really sorry. Cole, when Danny's back and we find our groove I'll call you, okay? Danny's my first priority, he's my life now."

Lacey was not liking this at all. She wanted to say something, but didn't want to seem insecure. Cole could read her like a book though, he had her back.

"If that's true, then you already know that Danny's whole life is sitting next you right now." Cole said sharply, eyes glued to Teddy's.

"Yes, I've met Danny's girlfriend." Teddy looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, she's his everything. You'll get there, like you said, once you find your groove with him, you'll understand."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Teddy finished her plate of meat and then scooted out of the booth, "Have a safe trip, Lacey. See you later Cole."

Teddy walked back toward Danny and said goodbye before heading out.

"Yikes, that was weird." Cole said, mouth crinkled up in judgement as he replayed their conversation.

"Eh, whatever. I'm the one who had Danny's dick inside of me this morning, she didn't."

Cole shook his head, "I didn't need that Lacey, thank you."

"Mmm—you're welcome." She smiled and winked at him.

"He's good isn't he?" Cole whispered like a teenage girl in a high school bathroom.

"Cole."

"You started this. I mean it though, once you've been forced to listen to the two of you like I have, I think about it a lot."

"Forced?! Don't be weird, what are you even talking about you creepy bitch?" Lacey giggled.

"Well I've seen you both naked a million times, you two are some beautiful fucking people."

"Jesus Christ. You need some."

"So bad, I'm sorry." Cole exhaled, resting his head on the table for a moment. Lacey patted his hand lovingly.

The server returned and let them know Danny had picked up their tab. Lacey turned around and held her coffee up to cheers Danny from across the diner.

He caught on and held his up in reciprocation. Cole and Lacey were all smiles as Danny nodded to his two best friends.

"You're right, he's so fucking good, like, so fucking good." Lacey gushed as she turned back around to face Cole.

Cole's mouth was open, not expecting to ever hear Lacey admit any of it.

"Holy shit."

"I feel guilty sometimes, but I'd never tell him."

"Guilty? Why?"

"It's like, not fair. I feel like I have this incredible human who loves me back as deeply as I do, who can also play my body like a violin. He should be sharing his talents far and wide. Why just me?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Back this shit up. You changed Danny's entire life. He literally waited for you! Don't hit me with the 'I'm not good enough I should be sharing this' bullshit, he chose you."

"Do you ever think that maybe I've just been the first one he ever showed interest in that pushed him back? He could be in love with me because I'm the heroine and not because he is really in love with me me."

"Ugh, please. He's in love with you you. Why are you so insecure right now? This isn't like you. Are you bugging because of Teddy?"

"Not exactly, but maybe he should have some time out there sowing his seed. So many other women could use a really, really good lay. It's not just me."

"I tried Lacey, for years, to get that man to slide into so many other women. He has never been into anyone the way he has been into you."

"What about Roxy? He fooled around with her. What stopped him?"

"You."

"Me?"

"He met you at Jo's place when you moved in there. He came to see me right after and he was a different person. He was supposed to meet up with the girls that night and called it all off."

"Oh my god, really?!"

"I fully believe if you two hadn't met that day, he would have lost his v card with the bar sluts that night. Oh my god you can't tell him any of this please, Lacey. He'll fucking kill me."

"I would never."

"Well, I'm personally vouching for Danny when I say he's in love with you. It's Teddy that gives me the weird vibe."

"So, Roman then?"

"I guess."

"Alright, I've gotta get out of here and pack."

Danny watched Cole and Lacey leave and hop into Cole's Jeep. About five minutes later the guys all left and Danny hung back to send a few emails while he finished his coffee in peace.

"Hey Danny."

Danny looked up to see Teddy had resurfaced and plopped down into the booth.

"Hey, you're back?"

"Well I saw Lacey and Cole leave..."

"Oh—kay?" Danny squinted.

"Forgive me if I'm overstepping but are they a thing?"

"A thing?"

"Yeah, you know, are they hooking up?"

Danny almost spit out his coffee, "Cole and Lacey?!"

"Yeah, they tried to convince me that they were like family or whatever, but I get the vibe that there's more to them than that."

Danny sat back and stared at Teddy, what was her objective here?

"Teddy, you can think whatever you want, but leave Lacey's name out of your mouth if you want to keep this job, understand?" Danny's voice was dark, menacing.

Teddy threw her hands up in surrender, "Okay okay, I'm sorry, I just wanted to report the weird vibe I got."

"That's not necessary. Your job does not include decoding vibes for me. Lacey's off limits."

Teddy nodded, knowing exactly where she stood. Behind Lacey.

"Wait—is that why you went to sit with them? To spy on them?"

"No, I was just being friendly. Cole asked me out so I wanted to try to vet out how far everyone's connection goes."

"Listen, whatever you decide to do with your personal time is up to you."

"So it wouldn't be a conflict with you if I accepted a date with him?"

"It's outside of work, so no."

"He's single?"

"He is," Danny leaned in to make sure she was listening, "and he's certainly not having sex with my girlfriend."

"You're so sure about it."

"Yes, I am. Let me ask you something, is this still the job for you?"

"Oh, yes definitely."

"Okay, then make a note: I don't have to explain myself to anybody, and Lacey is a subject I will not discuss."

"I'm sorry, Danny, and I honestly really like Lacey."

"Me too." Danny smiled, "Was there something else you needed? I have a plane to catch."

"No, I'm clear. I'll be on top of everything this week, you just enjoy yourself."

Danny got up this time and walked out of the diner and back toward his house. He thought about Teddy's suspicions, they were laughable, right?

Still, once someone speaks something into existence it tends to find residence in the back of one's mind. He fixated on Cole's Jeep in his driveway and chuckled at the metaphor.

He walked quietly to his front door and listened, faint music. He used his finger to unlock the door and crept in. The music was coming from the bedroom. His heart rate picked up.

Danny walked down the hallway finding the bedroom door open. He peeked in and saw Lacey dancing around as she packed Danny's things for him. Cole was sprawled sideways in a chair reading one of Danny's books.

He felt bad about doubting them, even for a second, but remembered it was Teddy that had put the thought there in the first place.

Danny walked into the bedroom and right up to Lacey for a tight hug.

"Danny! Hi, I didn't hear you come in!" She sang happily.

Danny kissed her on each cheek and softly on her lips, "I love you." He gushed.

"I love you." She hugged him tight.

"Okay, I'm out." Cole rolled himself out of the chair, "I'll miss you guys, take care of each other, okay?"

"Thanks Cole, hey by the way, are you taking Teddy out?" Danny asked.

"Oh, I don't know. She was a little off once I talked to her. I think Lacey's Roman idea might be better for all of us, just saying."

"Agree."

"How did you know about Cole asking her out?" Lacey asked, curiously.

"Teddy came back in to the diner after you left to get dirt on Cole."

Lacey looked at Cole surprised.

"She asked about me?" Cole asked cockily.

"Don't get excited, in the same breath she wanted to know if you two were hooking up."

"WHAT?!" Cole and Lacey both shouted.

"Calm down, I set her straight. I also told her that Lacey is a topic that's off limits." Danny stood behind Lacey and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's her problem?" Cole said, irritated.

"She wants Danny's dick."

Danny leaned down and kissed Lacey's neck tenderly, "She can't have it."

Lacey breathed out, completely turned on.

"Ohhhkay, on that note. Bye guys." Cole laughed and headed out.

As soon as Danny heard the door close he kissed her neck again. Lacey could feel his excitement growing and pushing into her ass. Lacey's breathing was erratic.

"It seems like you're into this, Miss Porter." Danny whispered.

"Mmm—" was all she could manage. She was hypnotized by Danny's moves, his smell.

Danny rocked his hips forward as he remained behind her. He could smell the syrup from her pancakes, her sweat from their work out. He knew she still had his come inside of her from this morning, and he wanted her just like this.

He pulled his T-shirt off of her and slid his hands down under the band of her shorts and slid them off. Lacey was wearing a tiny light blue thong.

Danny continued with his assault on her neck, alternating with breathing near her ear. He reached down and pulled her thong bands up tightly, Danny knew she liked that.

"I really need a shower—" She panted.

"No you don't, you're perfect." He rubbed her through her panties, "So fucking perfect."

"Danny—"

Danny kept his hips going, she could tell he wanted this so bad.

"Please, Lace—" He closed his eyes.

Danny turned her around, kissed her deeply and shed his clothes. He slid her sports bra over her head and laid her down on his bed.

He sucked her nipples generously and inched lower, trailing kisses down her belly and into the hair above her folds. He slid her thong off.

Danny threw out a test lick at her clit, waiting for objections. Lacey didn't move to stop him so he clamped down on her and sucked and rolled her swollen pearl.

Danny was rock hard for her as Lacey's whining grew louder.

"Please, Danny—"

She began pulling at Danny and he knew that meant she wanted him inside of her. He crawled back up and split her legs.

"I want you." Danny said brazenly.

"Take it." Lacey encouraged, "Fuck me, I need it, Danny, please—please?" She begged him, whining and writhing as her hips searched for his cock.

He leaned down to kiss her again, aching to push himself inside of her.

Lacey was so horny, "Please—"

Danny was aggressive this time around, reading Lacey's cues for a pounding. He slammed his hips into hers, bottoming out easily. Danny pinned her thighs open.

"You've been needy lately, Porter. Am I enough for you?" Danny asked, working her so good.

"Oh fuck! Yyyesss—" Lacey breathed out.

"You sure?"

"I'm yours—" Lacey offered, willing to do anything to keep him fucking her right now.

Lacey reached down and gripped Danny ass. A white ring from their previous engagement circled the base of Danny's cock. This was messy and wonderful.

"Mine." Danny growled possessively into Lacey's ear.

A huge wave of desire ripped through her when Danny spoke like that, completely out of character. Sex between them was beginning to evolve into intricate performances of sorts and nothing turned Lacey on more. They trusted each other, they both felt safe.

Lacey whined, she was desperate.

Danny eyes turned dark and sparkled. He released her thighs, and worked her with a bit more force.

"Oh my god, yes Danny, harder—" Lacey begged, voice choppy from each impact of their hips.

Lacey wrapped her legs around him, moving her core up to meet his at the same pace.

"I love when you do that Lace—c'mon." Danny encouraged her to fuck him back.

Lacey continued, her breathing rapid and very jagged. They were both dripping with sweat at this point, searching desperately for their coveted second release.

Danny locked eyes with her.

"No one else—" Danny panted.

He was offering her a promise. He wasn't going to fuck Teddy. He was hers, all of him. Those three words burned into Lacey's soul. She didn't know how badly she needed to hear that from him even though she already knew.

"Fuckk, Danny keep going—I'm—oh yesss, Dannyy—oh my god."

Lacey felt herself completely flood, Danny having mastered making her squirt as part of his normal process. He knew those orgasms were more intense and satisfying for her, so he tried to go there every time.

Danny came a few seconds later, the combination of their love flowing out all over the bed. He pushed their foreheads together as they calmed down.

"So good, I needed that—" Lacey bit her lip.

"It's you and me."

Lacey nodded, "Now I really, really need that shower."


	25. Chapter 24

Danny and Lacey loaded Danny's luggage up and headed through the city. They stopped at Lacey's place so she could pack before continuing through to LaGuardia.

Danny's driver dropped them off at the curb to fend for themselves. They grabbed their bags and headed toward their gate.

Lacey stayed in front of him through security so he could see what was expected of him. Danny's nerves were especially raw when the officers made him pass through the scanner.

"It's okay, baby." Lacey said from the other side, "Almost done." She knew he had some pain points when it came to this stuff.

Danny stepped through and they threw their shoes back on before moving closer to their terminal.

He spied the planes lined up outside and felt another wave of anxiety as he thought about hurtling through the air for hours.

"It's easier than you're imagining, Danny. I promise we'll be fine."

She took his hand as they made it to the gate. Their flight was already boarding so they scanned their boarding passes and walked down the ramp.

Once they found their seats Danny snuggled against Lacey and tried looking at the bright side: if they died today, at least they'd be together.

Lacey smiled at him and snuggled in closer still. Danny had the window seat and studied their track as the plane taxied down the runway.

As they ascended into the air, Danny felt a moment of free fall and his heart almost exploded. He held onto Lacey's hand like it was the answer to everything.

They reached cruising altitude and the captain shut off the seatbelt sign. The flight attendants began passing out drinks, Lacey requested two vodka sodas.

"Two?"

"We're sharing Desai—"

"I'm—"

"On vacation, I know." She slid him his first drink in five years.

Danny made no move to accept it.

"I can't drink, Lacey."

"What happened, you never told me."

Danny shifted uncomfortably, he didn't want to talk about this. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. Lacey knew his tricks, she just lifted her eyebrows, waiting.

Danny sighed, "I got violent, I don't trust myself anymore."

"Violent?"

The guilt on Danny's face was unmasked.

"I hurt her."

"Jo?"

Danny nodded, "We got into an argument, it was typical brother sister bullshit—except I didn't stop. I started pushing her, hitting her. I couldn't make myself stop. I was a monster. We were never the same after that, and she slipped way down and embraced her addictions."

"That part wasn't your fault, Danny."

Danny sunk down in his seat and closed his eyes. He wanted to forget but he never could.

"I'm sorry Lacey, this is supposed to be a happy trip."

"It is" Lacey smiled at him, "we're together, I'm happy."

She finished both of their drinks and settled down next to him. They both drifted off for a much needed nap.

Hours later, Danny woke up to his first feeling of turbulence. The seat belt sign came on and he was sure they were about to die. As the plane bounced again, he jumped a bit and his hand grabbed for Lacey.

"Lacey? Lacey!" He whispered loudly to her.

Lacey woke up and got her bearings.

"It's okay, Danny. It's just turbulence." The plane shuffled around a bit more.

"Jesus—" Danny rubbed his temple.

Lacey kissed his cheek, "It's okay. I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Right now?!"

"Yes, it'll be fine. Put your seatbelt on."

Lacey got up and walked to the back of the plane.

"I never took it off." He said to himself.

Lacey returned a few minutes later to a hyper stressed Danny. She motioned that he should stand up with her.

Danny unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of his seat like a cat being lowered into a bathtub full of water. Lacey explained where the bathrooms were and made him take a trip there.

Stretching his legs felt great, but his entire psyche was taxed and he struggled to control himself in general. He became clumsy and disoriented. Danny splashed water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror.

Lacey eventually walked down to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey Danny, how you doing in there?"

Hearing her voice helped to get him refocused on where he was. He washed his hands and unlocked the door.

"There you are, c'mon, walk back with me?" She smiled at him.

Danny gave her a nod and blindly followed her back to their seats. He plopped down and immediately put his seat belt back on.

"I'm sorry, I'm—Im sorry."

Lacey smiled, "Everything is fine. You're a first time flyer and we're almost there now."

Danny looked at the map and saw they were about ninety minutes away. The flight attendants came around with more drinks and this time they both requested water.

The pilot came on to advise everyone that they were going to begin their descent. About an hour later it became apparent to Danny that he may survive the plane ride after all. He could see the mountains and tree tops rapidly appear as they made their approach to land in Seattle.

As soon as all wheels hit the tarmac, Danny sighed in relief and squeezed Lacey's hand.

"I told you we'd make it. You did great Desai."

"Thanks, Lace—"

"Ready to see our family?"

She was intentional and wanted him to understand how much he meant to her and her whole family.

Danny smiled, "Yes, very much."

As they made their way up the terminal Lacey spotted her dad first. Danny saw Mrs. Porter first and they all moved in for hugs.

"So happy to see you both!" Judy gushed.

Danny turned to see Lacey hugging Clara. It was nice to finally meet her in person and Danny made sure to tell her so. He signed to her and then gave her a big hug too, spinning her around gently.

Lacey's heart was bursting at their bond, this was going to be a wonderful vacation.

It was a twenty minute drive to Lacey's childhood home on Elliott Bay. Everything felt different, the air, the smell. Danny soaked it all in. This was Lacey.

Mr. Porter pulled into a perfectly restored miniature Queen Anne style home. It was grey with white trim and had an enormous wrap around porch.

"Oh my god, Lacey. You grew up in a Queen Anne?"

"It's beautiful, isn't it? It was my grandmother's." Lacey said as she stared along with him.

"Good eye, Danny. It was built in the late 1800s." Samuel added.

"This was my inspiration growing up. This house." Lacey's eyes sparkled.

Lacey's parents dragged their luggage and Clara into the house, leaving Lacey and Danny alone outside to get aquatinted with the property.

There wasn't a lot of yardage, most of the houses were lined up tightly next to one another. The real gem was the waterfront in the back and the ability to sail out into the bay right from your own backyard.

"Hi Lacey!" An older woman across the street called out.

"Hi Mrs. Duncan! Nice to see you!" Lacey yelled back.

"You too, honey."

Danny and Lacey walked around back and Danny got his first glimpse of Samuel's sail boat. The bay was stunning and the whole area carried a fun, relaxing energy.

Clara eventually joined them and signed for food. The three of them headed in the sliding doors on the back deck.

The inside of the house was well loved. Everything was clean and organized, but nothing had been updated in a very long time.

"Wine, Danny?" Judy offered.

"Oh, no thank you. Water is fine."

"Hope you like seafood, Danny? Caught dinner tonight myself." Samuel boasted.

"I do, and it smells amazing. Can I help with anything?" Danny offered.

Lacey and her mom side-eyes each other and smiled. They both could see he was trying to do normal family things.

"Oh! I'd love it if you and Clara could help set the table." Judy didn't miss a beat, and turned to hand plates to Danny and the placemats to Clara.

Lacey grabbed the silverware and helped too. Samuel and Judy watched on, thrilled to have them all under one roof.

"So Danny, how's business?" Samuel asked.

"It's incredibly busy. I shifted a few things recently to try and free up some of my time. I hired one of my foreman as COO of my municipalities, that will help. We're transitioning right now, so it's a lot."

"Wow, that'll take some of the load off I'm sure. That was most of your business, right? What are you going to do now?"

"I want to develop privately. Commercial probably, that's where the money is. I just hired a personal assistant to help me manage it all, still need to hire an architect."

"What about Lacey?" Judy said excitedly, as if she were the first person to suggest it.

Danny smiled and looked over at Lacey, "Lacey was my first choice. She's the best architect in the game right now, but our timelines just didn't match up."

Judy and Samuel looked over at Lacey quizzically.

"He needs to hire someone now for next year and I'll be in the middle of the opera house full time." Lacey defended.

"Lacey how are you doing in the city?" Judy asked as she handed off some platters of rolls and steamed corn to them to start lining the table with.

Lacey looked quickly at Danny, "It's going okay. Just trying to stay afloat, you know. I need to find another job for next year if I'm going to stay out there..."

Samuel and Judy exchanged glances too. Danny shifted uncomfortably.

"What about jobs out here? There's always room for architects and commercial developers out here." Samuel suggested, including them both.

"I'm not at a place where I could leave my current responsibilities, but I'm open to moving eventually. I won't speak for Lacey, but she should follow wherever her passion leads her. She's such a gifted artist, she'll be in high demand wherever she decides to go."

"You would support her if she wanted to move back here then?" Samuel wanted to clarify.

"Of course, yes." Danny answered immediately.

"Danny offered for me to live at his loft space in Green Grove after I've completed the 12 building job. He's created a space for me to work, and there's a townhouse attached for when you come to visit."

"Sounds lovely." Judy nodded.

"Are you ready to live together?" Samuel challenged.

"Oh, well, there's a lot of options there. I mean, we wouldn't have to be living together really, Lacey would have her own space—" Danny stumbled to try and deflect the thought that they would be shacking up.

Samuel smiled, "Relax, Danny. I'm just asking questions. It's obvious you respect Lacey tremendously. Lacey's an adult, you don't have to spin stuff for us."

Danny nodded, thankful for that.

"Lacey hasn't accepted my offer yet." Danny added.

"I need another job in place before I can commit to that. I'm not going to be unemployed and couch surfing." Lacey explained.

"It wouldn't be like that..." Danny tried.

Samuel carried the platter of salmon over and Judy followed with the platter of crab.

"Lacey's stubborn Danny, but I'm sure I don't have to tell you that." Samuel laughed.

"Dad—"

Danny chuckled, "Shes really not though, she just won't settle. It's a good trait."

Lacey smiled.

"Lacey hasn't settled for a damn thing her whole life, so that says a lot about you now doesn't it Danny? You must be the real deal." Judy complimented him.

"God yes, he's everything." Lacey gushed.

Judy and Samuel smiled, "Okay! Let's eat."

Clara had been sitting at the table watching them after helping Danny set the table. Danny chose a spot right next to her, Lacey sitting on his other side.

Danny engaged her and signed with her for a bit as the food was passed around. He asked if he could come to her soccer practice the next day to which he received an emphatic yes.

As the main dishes made their way to them, Danny intercepted and served both of the Porter daughters before himself. Judy just shook her head, Danny was so sweet.

Samuel was proud that Danny was the example Clara had to look up to for how she could expect to be treated from a future partner. Danny was kind and thoughtful.

The fact that during the time Lacey and Danny had been broken up he chose to learn sign language in the event they ever crossed paths again—just so he could talk to Lacey's little sister—was something the Porters would never forget.

After their late dinner, Lacey's parents excused themselves and Clara headed upstairs for bed. Danny and Lacey offered to clean up the kitchen together and then headed outside toward the water.

Lacey pulled her dress up and stuck her feet in the water as she sat on the edge of the dock. Danny rolled his pant legs up and did the same.

"Dinner was awesome." Danny said happily.

Lacey smiled, sipping from the glass of wine she brought with her.

"Do they know we've slept together?"

"I mean, probably. I've never said anything about it but I'm sure they assume."

"Okay, I just wasn't sure what they were thinking when you mentioned living together, we never talked about what they know. I just don't want to disappoint them."

"Well, they know I had sex with Ben next door because his mom caught us and told my parents...and they know I've slept with Archie because I asked my Mom to help me with birth control back then. So it's pretty safe to assume they think we're sleeping together."

"They like Archie." Danny remembered.

"Yeah, and they love you." Lacey reminded.

"Lacey?" Danny and Lacey turned to see a young man standing at the edge of the property.

"Ben? Hey, c'mon over!" Lacey rubbed Danny's back gently.

As he got closer, Lacey patted the edge of the dock and Ben sat down next to her.

He was handsome, Danny thought. Blonde hair and dark eyes. He was taller than Danny.

"Ben this is my boyfriend Danny, Danny this is my friend Ben."

"Hey man." Ben said, extending his hand.

Danny shook it with a smile, "Nice to finally meet you."

"Clara told me you were coming home today. I just wanted to say hi. You staying for a bit?"

"Only a few days."

The three of them sat comfortably, spinning their feet in circles through the water.

Danny knew Ben was Lacey's first sexual partner. He wondered what that was like, to know Lacey the way he knew her, but getting to experience it for the first time together. Must have been magical he thought.

"Sam taking you guys out on the boat?"

"I hope so, Danny's never been sailing."

"Oh dude, what a treat if you get to go out with Mr. Porter. He's an expert sailor."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Hey Ben, can you hook me up?" Lacey asked quietly.

"How much you looking for?"

"Like two joints."

"Yeah, I got you. I'll bring it by tomorrow."

"Thanks."

Danny stayed out of it and laid on his back to see the stars.

"I'll see you guys, enjoy your visit." Ben stood and headed back up the dock.

Lacey laid down next to Danny.

"Ben seems nice. He's handsome."

"He's just a kid from around the way." Lacey said lightly.

"What's he do?"

"He is a fisherman actually, my dad takes him out sometimes. His parents own a seafood place downtown."

"What about during the winter?"

"Yeah, so, he still lives with his parents. He doesn't have to worry about the off season."

"He had you first."

"He did."

"Where were you?"

"We were in his house, in his room. It was a trust thing. We just wanted it over with, with like a safe person, you know?"

"I guess."

"His mom came home from work early and caught us. It was mortifying."

"Did you ever try again?"

"No, we learned our lesson. Plus it wasn't like that with us anyway, we're just friends."

"What did your parents say?"

"My dad laughed, my mom was worried I'd get pregnant. It was Ben's parents that flipped out, they're super religious."

"Yikes. So that was it until college?"

"I mean, I had other boyfriends, but yes, that was all the dick until college." Lacey laughed.

"What about you Danny?"

"Um, you know who I've been with..."

Lacey giggled, "I mean, before me, didn't you ever just want to get it over with?"

"Cole told you." Danny exhaled sharply.

"Don't kill him. He's my friend."

"I won't, and yeah, sometimes I wanted to just get it over with. It's just, that was the only thing in my life I could actually control so I held onto it for a long time."

"I can understand that."

"You were the right person."

"You won't regret it if we ever break up?"

"Well, we already did break up and I never regretted it. I definitely felt like I wish I hadn't messed up your life back then, but I never regretted that you were my first."

"What about after? During our time apart."

"What about it?"

"Why weren't you with anyone else then?"

"My heart was still occupied."

"Jesus Danny, you're such a sweetie."

Lacey sat up and finished her wine.

"C'mon Desai, you ready for bed? I'll show you my room." Lacey smiled.

"I'm so ready for bed." Danny said groggily.

Danny sat up and pulled his legs out of the water.

"We're in the guest room together your mom said?"

"Yep, that's just my old bedroom. This house only has three bedrooms."

Danny and Lacey walked back inside and locked up.

"My parent's room is through there." Lacey pointed down the hallway off the kitchen.

They climbed the stairs and Lacey pointed to a door to the right, "That's Clara's room." She whispered.

She then led him to the left, past their shared bathroom, and into Lacey's old bedroom. Lacey's room matched the rest of the house, it was clean and warm, yet well loved.

Lacey's parents had left their luggage in the corner and stacked extra blankets and pillows on top of an uninflated air mattress in the corner.

"Should I blow this up?"

"No, please stay in my bed?"

"It's like a full size bed, are we going to fit?"

"You like to cuddle."

"I do. You sure?"

"Yes please." Lacey said, already slipping out of her dress and into shorts and a T-shirt.

Danny did the same, opting for jogging pants instead.

The pair climbed in and took a few minutes to figure out where all of their limbs should go. Once they snuggled in, Lacey fell asleep hard. Danny drifted off shortly after.

The next morning, Danny peeled himself away from Lacey and got ready for a run. After the stress of the plane ride yesterday and reliving his missteps with Jo, he needed to run.

It was 5 am when he crept out and quietly took off around the bay. He put Lacey's address in his GPS in case he got lost.

Lacey's neighborhood was filled with older, well established homes. All of them had undeniable charm and their positions along the bay made them prime and worth a lot of money.

Danny wondered where Lacey's family was financially with this property. It was Lacey's grandmothers, did that mean it was paid off and all they had to worry about was upkeep and taxes?

He knew Lacey went to college and grad school with no student loans, so he assumed that meant they mortgaged the house to pay for all of that. He wondered what that meant for Clara and if she would get the same opportunities as her sister.

There were no for sale signs anywhere. He felt like this was an old neighborhood filled with legacy families and these places would get passed down through generations.

He thought about raising his own family here and what kind of work he could find to occupy his time.

Danny liked the feeling he got here while he was running. He didn't feel the anonymity like he did submerging himself into New York City, but he also didn't feel like he could get shot or run down like he did in Green Grove either.

The people here made him feel like an honored guest, and they all waived to him as he passed through. It was like they were expecting him and were happy to see him when he arrived.

After six miles and approximately 45 minutes, Danny had made a pretty perfect loop around the bay area. His last stop was the grocery store so he could get some things in order to make his family breakfast.

The grocery store was also a hub for the fishermen to have their daily catches cleaned or sold. It had docks so you could drive in on jet skis or boats from around the bay to do your shopping.

Danny found ingredients for omelettes, French toast and lots of fresh fruit. He remembered how to make biscuits too and found real butter and local honey.

On his walk back the sky began to could over. As he approached the house it started to sprinkle. Perfect timing he thought.

He put the groceries away and went back upstairs for a shower as quietly as he could in this old house. He threw on jeans and a new T-shirt before pulling his hair back neatly.

Back in the kitchen Danny searched for all of the tools he'd need to start making breakfast. They had everything, even biscuit cutters, someone must love to cook he thought.

He threw together the biscuit mix he used to make with his Nan and left it to rest in a bowl in the fridge as he lined a sheet tray with bacon.

He preheated the oven and began on the fruit. He washed and dried it all and began cutting the melons and the pineapple into manageable pieces.

Once the smell of bacon began rolling through the house Clara appeared. Danny signed good morning.

She shuffled over and took a seat at the counter to watch him. He asked her how she slept and Clara just shrugged. Danny had gotten to know Clara well via FaceTime in the last several weeks and it was a joy to see her in person.

The Porter sisters were super close and he could only imagine how much it hurt to have Lacey on the other side of the country. Danny wanted this visit to center around her and filling her tanks with their love before they had to leave again.

Clara had completed 5th grade and was in her summer break before beginning middle school. She was skilled in soccer and was named part of the traveling team. This meant that she would play in the spring, summer and the fall before getting a short break in the winter.

The passion she had for the game was rare and left no time for friends, parties or other things kids got to do at this age. Danny's goal was to make sure she knew that following your own path was what was most important and to try to raise her self esteem.

Danny asked her if she wanted to help him. Clara nodded and slid off the stool. He floured the counter and dumped out his chilled biscuit dough. He floured the dough too and handed Clara the rolling pin.

Clara went to work rolling out the dough to the thickness Danny was after.

Danny was pleased with this and switched out the rolling pin for the biscuit cutter. She went to work cutting perfect rows of biscuits from the dough. Danny pulled the bacon from the oven and piled it into a paper towel hammock he made to let it rest and drain.

Danny asked Clara if she liked omelettes or if she preferred French toast. Clara chose the omelette and okayed Danny's suggestion for a vegetable and cheese version.

Danny chopped all the veggies and began Clara's omelette. Clara finished cutting the biscuits and Danny had her slide the tray into the oven. He set the timer and came back to the omelette. He folded up the cheese inside and slid it onto Clara's plate. He transferred the bacon onto a platter and offered her some too.

Judy and Samuel appeared around 7 am, very surprised to see Danny and Clara laughing and engaged in a very animated conversation about their soccer stories.

"Good morning, Danny." Judy said, smiling at him with adoration as she saw he had fed her youngest daughter.

"Hey! Good morning! Judy, Samuel please, sit. Do you like omelettes or French toast?"

Danny grabbed two mugs and the pot of coffee and served them as they sat at the kitchen table together.

"Ooo, I haven't had French toast in years." Judy requested.

"Whatever Clara's got there looks pretty good." Samuel said.

"You got it."

Danny carried over the fruit and began the batter for the French toast. He had found a beautiful loaf of challah bread at the store and sliced it into perfect thick slices. He added sugar, cinnamon and nutmeg to the batter and dipped the bread in before frying it in the butter.

As they browned Danny brought the bacon and the butter tray to the table. The timer went off for the biscuits just as Lacey made her grand entrance.

She watched as her parents relaxed, her sister had a friend and her boyfriend worked to create harmony and happiness in her childhood kitchen.

She walked over and took a seat at the counter next to Clara.

"Morning, Love." Danny greeted her. He flipped the French toast and poured her a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." She smiled, sipping the coffee with great want.

Danny finished making Samuel's omelette and brought the Porters their plates before putting the warm biscuits into a basket and adding them to the table along with the honey.

He immediately set up another round of French toast for his carb loving girlfriend without even asking her. Clara had been telling Lacey all about helping Danny with the biscuits.

"That's right, Clara made the biscuits, so if they suck that's on her." He signed and said out loud as Clara threw blueberries at him.

Danny laughed and flipped the French toast. He plated up Lacey's breakfast and handed her the syrup she loved.

"Oh my god, Danny. Thank you." Lacey began eating immediately.

"This is absolutely wonderful Danny, what a nice surprise." Judy gushed as Danny poured them some more coffee.

"It's true son, you could have your own breakfast place." Samuel complimented.

"It was my pleasure, plus I had an expert sous chef so I can't take all the credit."

"Clara makes biscuits for me every week." Judy added, "But mine don't taste like this." She proclaimed as she finished off one of Danny's biscuits.

Lacey grabbed one from the table and loaded it up with butter before trying them for herself.

"These are amazing Danny, wow." Lacey was impressed.

"I'd love the recipe Danny, honestly." Judy requested.

"Of course, I'll write it down."

Danny cooked up some scrambled eggs for himself and lightly sautéed some veggies to go with it. He had learned from his Nan to clean as he cooked so by the time he sat down with his breakfast the whole kitchen was the same as he had found it with the exception of the pans that needed washing.

Along with his plate he had fried up the rest of the French toast and brought that over.

Clara hopped off the stool and sat next to Danny, happily adding his French toast to her now cleaned omelette plate.

Lacey swiveled in her stool, stretching her legs out on the empty seat next to her so she could face them.

"Did you already run this morning Danny?" Lacey wondered.

"I did, six miles today. Your neighborhood is really charming. Everyone is so friendly."

Samuel connected with Lacey and winked at her. He liked Danny, a lot.

Judy finished her breakfast and stood, "Well I must get going and get ready for work. Thank you again for breakfast Danny."

Danny nodded, "Please, leave the plate, I'll take care of it." He insisted as she stood up.

Judy smiled and headed back to her room.

"What are you kids doing today?" Samuel asked all of them.

Clara signed back that Danny was going to take her to her soccer practice this morning.

"I think I'll take Danny to the pier later." Lacey added.

"He meet Ben yet?" Samuel asked, knowing that might be a bit uncomfortable.

"Last night actually. He came down to sit on the dock with us." Lacey revealed.

Danny and Samuel locked eyes, "I'd like to take you boys out on the sailboat with me. You up for it?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah, I'd love that. I've never been on a boat."

"Tomorrow then, I'll be home early." Samuel stood and headed to his room to get ready for his day.

Danny stood and cleared their plates. Lacey held onto hers and went after more French toast, moving to sit next to Clara now.

Danny washed the dishes and dried them all before putting them away. He wrapped all the left overs and then checked to see if Clara wanted to practice drills in the backyard. She lit up and ran off to get changed.

Lacey stood up and walked over to Danny. She slid her arms around his neck. He held her waist.

"Thanks Danny." Lacey said.

Danny went for a kiss, Lacey accepting with a smile.

"Do you want anything else? I'll make you anything." He offered.

Lacey shook her head no, "I'm good."

The Porters came out of their room and Danny dropped his hands, taking a step back. Lacey smiled at his anxiety over their proximity to each other while her parents were around.

"Okay, so you two are bringing Clara to soccer today?" Judy wanted to be clear.

"Yes, and back home. I think we'll all go to the pier after." Lacey confirmed.

"Oh how nice. Okay, the spare car keys for old blue are, well, you know."

"Thanks Mom."

"Okay, well I'll be home to make dinner, although I may still be full by then, and OH MY, look at my clean kitchen!" Judy spun around to face Danny.

"You did this?!" Judy demanded. Danny just smiled.

"Well that's it then, we'll just have to keep you." She said, smiling back warmly.

"You kids be good." Sam said as the Porters took off.

Danny had to sit down. He had never had anyone treat him this way and he didn't know where to put the loving, positive energy they poured into him. He was overcome.

"You okay Danny?" Lacey asked as she saw him struggle.

"Yeah, I just—I'm just trying to get used to all this."

"This is normal Danny, love, family. You deserve this, you belong here with us."

Danny wanted to crawl over to Lacey on his knees and beg her to marry him right then, but he knew she didn't want that. She was free, and she wanted to stay that way.

Clara came back, dressed for soccer, ball in hand. Danny stood and followed her outside. He set up some drills for her so he could asses her skills.

He played a defensive player as she worked offense. Danny was impressed with her control and speed. He showed her a few tricks she could add to her arsenal of footwork, only to get faked out by her as he tried a routine steal. Clara squealed at her win and Danny clapped for her and bowed down.

Lacey laughed at their warm up from the kitchen window. She had made it upstairs to get dressed and made it back just in time to see Danny on his knees bowing.

Lacey grabbed more coffee and emerged wearing one of the new dresses Danny had staged for her at his place. It was a cornflower blue sundress that fell to her knees. She wore it with dark brown leather sandals that wrapped around her lower legs and tied with satin ribbons.

Danny spotted her and froze, Clara blowing by him and scoring her goal as he took in Lacey's outfit.

"You look beautiful." He breathed out honestly. He remembered to sign it too, including Clara in his conversation.

Lacey smiled and signed back, "Thank you. We should get going, practice is at 9."

Danny headed up to Lacey's room and grabbed his ear plugs. He started using them last year when he learned to sign. It helped him find holes in his own coaching that he didn't even realize he had until he took his ability to hear out of the equation.

Lacey had already explained that the coaches of the traveling team went out of their way to learn the signs Clara needed when she was in a game, but Danny knew that even the best coaches missed things during such a fast-paced game.

Lacey opened the garage revealing a blue Volvo from the 80s.

"This. Is old blue. It was my first car. I inherited it from my parents after they had it for twenty years. It'll probably be Clara's first car too."

"It's in great shape, wow." Danny was impressed.

"My dad takes care of it. Still runs pretty good too."

They all hopped in and Lacey started her up. She signed for seat belts and then they took off for soccer practice.

The pitch was well maintained. Danny was surprised to see it was an outdoor field with such a volatile climate. Lacey explained there were other fields indoors that could be used if it started raining, and that the coaches wanted the kids to be most comfortable with a real pitch if at all possible.

Clara ran to be with her team, high-fiving her coach as she made it to the sideline.

"Lacey, this is a surprise! Welcome home." A man a few years older than Lacey walked over for a hug.

"Hi Coach Nelsen, thank you." She hugged him back, "This is my parter Danny Desai. He's a soccer coach in New York, three through sixteen year olds."

"Nice to meet you Danny." He shook his hand, "We're actually down a coach today, offense. Can you help out?"

"I'd love to, sure."

"Sweet, c'mon I'll get you introduced."

Danny followed Coach Nelsen to the sideline, "Do you know Clara's signs?" He asked Danny.

"I do, I brought ear plugs too actually, if you don't mind. I'm looking for holes for her."

"Great idea, okay, I'll look forward to that feedback. We'll do a scrimmage after drills today, all the girls are here so we'll run them all."

Coach Nelsen handed Danny a whistle. Danny put his ear plugs in.

"Alright listen up!" Coach Nelsen yelled. Danny made sure to sign for Clara as their Coach spoke.

"This is Coach Desai. He's part of Clara's family. He's joining us all the way from New York to help us out today. You'll complete the drills he gives you and then we're playing a short game against each other. Let's show him what we've got."

Danny made signing look cool and the other girls had instant crushes on him. Danny paid no real attention to any of them except for Clara, who suddenly became very popular.

Offensive and defensive groups separated and Danny set up drills for his group of girls. They played well together with the exception of two who seemed to go out of their way to try and play their positions and Clara's in order to bypass having to sign for her. Danny knew this age was tricky so he used his soft skills to try and make them understand.

"10 and 14, you missed a sign." Danny said as he was running beside them.

"What? No we didn't, I was running the play." 10 shot back.

"The three of you are running the play and you missed a chance to score for the team, take a lap."

"What?"

"Take a lap, that's not how we work on this team." Danny signed as he spoke.

Number 14 laughed at 10.

"You too 14, take a lap." Danny pointed and the girls took off running.

"Anyone else?"

Danny looked at the rest of his group, they were all silent. He made them all stand there until 10 and 14 made their way back.

Danny looked at his watch, "We just lost seven minutes of practice while we had to wait for you two to run a lap. If we lose our game today, that's on you. Now we're a team here, and we work as a team or not at all. 10, 14 in front please. You need to understand that Clara was open and ready for your pass, she can't hear you when it's time so you need to throw her a sign. It's like this."

Danny showed them and the other girls knew and had used it all the time. Number 10 folded her arms across her chest, resistant to the sign. 14 tried it and got more comfortable with it.

"Good 14, that's it. 10 let me see."

She shifted from one foot to the other and gave the sign while rolling her eyes.

"Okay, good. But you took so long that I promise the other team has already stolen the ball back from you before you could pass it. You're all like 11 years old right? Heading into middle school? Why is there an issue with the sign at your level? You're the travel team, the elite. It's about working smarter, not harder. Today I want you all using the sign regardless of who is on the field with you, understand?"

Danny heard a few "okays" and "yeahs" but he needed better than that.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes Coach Desai." The girls grumbled.

"You can do better than that!"

"YES COACH DESAI!" They all screamed, making everyone else turn to see what Danny's group was up to.

"Alright, better! Hands in. Grizzlies on three." Danny signed for Clara too.

"One, two, three GRIZZLIES!" The girls loved this.

"Alright let's run another play, I want 10, 14 and 7 out there, 5 and 9 on defense."

Danny blew the whistle and 10 took off dominating the ball as usual. She had lots of speed but began losing stamina as she covered Clara's ground too instead of passing.

"Let's go 10, pass!" Danny yelled.

10 threw the sign and passed to Clara who made any easy goal. The two high-fiving each other.

"Nice work. Again, let's rotate with who's on your left."

Danny worked them like a machine, all using their signs, until Coach Nelsen called for the scrimmage.

Since Danny didn't know the different skill levels of the players, Coach Nelsen let Danny randomly pick his team. He literally picked every other person in the line to be the most fair. He happened to get 10 and Clara who was number 7.

Each team got 10 minutes with their coaches before they took the field. Danny asked for Coach Nelsen's neon star stickers and had his girls stick one on each of their temples to show they were part of the same team. He went over a couple plays with his team and showed them a few new passes.

"10, you good?" Danny asked.

"I've got it, let's do this."

The two teams took the field and Danny dropped the ball in. In the end Danny's team won 2-1 after a last second pass from 10 to Clara.

Danny jumped up and down for them, pumped they tried some new passes and that they saw the results.

"Yeah!" He screamed, clapping for them.

"Huddle up!" Coach Nelsen called.

The girls ran to form a circle.

"We only have one more practice before our next game. Thursday be prepared to run some of the new things you saw today. Coach Desai?"

Danny stepped forward, "Thank you for letting me play today, Grizzlies. You all showed me that you're here for the right reasons, it's for your team." He looked at 10 and nodded. "When you work together, you win. When you go rogue and try to play for yourself, well, you lose for the whole team. You work hard here and are open to learning new things, you should be proud of yourselves. I'm impressed and inspired to bring your energy back to my team in New York."

"Alright, let's bring it in, Grizzlies on three, ready?" Coach Nelsen waived them in.

"One, two, three, GRIZZLIES!" The girls chanted louder than Coach Nelsen could remember them ever yelling before.

As the girls broke off to join their families, Coach Nelsen jogged over to Danny.

"Danny, thanks for your help today. The girls really responded to you, you have a gift."

"Thanks man, it was a blast."

"I saw what you did with Elizabeth, she's a tough nut to crack. Well done."

"That's number 10?"

"Yes, and 14 is her cousin."

"That makes sense. They need to keep seeing that the benefits of the team outweigh the singular all-star mentality. It's very common at this age."

"What about your experience with the ear plugs today?" Coach Nelsen asked.

"Honestly? You got this. You're watching and you're sending the calls. She picked up every one. The girls were on board with signing whether they were playing with her or not. I think your team is wonderful."

"I'm going to need you to stay here forever Danny, please tell me you're moving here? We need you." Coach Nelsen said with great respect.

"Thanks man, maybe some day. I'll be back to visit though. I'll make sure you're on my list of stops, see how the girls are progressing."

"If you ever change your mind, you have a coaching job waiting for you here."

Danny pulled him in for a bro hug and then headed out with his girls to see more of Seattle.

Lacey took them to the pier which was a popular tourist attraction. They got lobster rolls for lunch and played games. Danny won some prizes for Clara and Danny and Lacey danced together spontaneously when a small band played down by the water.

They headed back toward the car just before dinner time.

"Ugh, it's hot today." Lacey said, "We should go swimming when we get home." She signed to Clara. Clara agreed.

"Swimming?"

"Yeah off the dock. Do you swim?" Lacey hadn't thought about it before then.

"I can, I don't get to do it often."

"You need swim trunks?"

"I would, yes. I didn't think to bring any."

Lacey changed course and walked toward one of the surf shops that lined the pier.

"What about these?" Lacey picked a striped pair she knew would look hot on him. Danny checked the size.

"Sure, fine." Danny didn't mind them, "Anything else?"

"I brought swimsuits, but I love this set!" Lacey saw an emerald and royal blue stained glass bikini that she thought was stunning.

Danny reached up for it, "What size?" He asked her.

"I'll take the small if they have it." Lacey bit her lip, knowing it would fit a little too well.

Danny pulled it down and handed it to her for inspection. He realized swimming meant he'd see Lacey outside in a bikini for the first time ever. How was he going to handle that?

He thought back to Lacey's leather dress at Wellington a million years ago and how uncomfortable he was. He knew that was his problem, but still, he wasn't sure how he'd react now in their current situation.

Danny bought the suits plus a hat that Clara liked and they were on their way.

Danny drove the Volvo back this time, stopping to fill the tank with gas before they made it home. He parked it neatly back in the garage and secured the garage door.

Samuel and Judy were back home by then and greeted Clara as she bounced inside, excited to talk to them about her day with Lacey and Danny.

"Sounds like you all had fun!" Judy smiled at Lacey.

"We did, and now, can we take Clara to jump off the dock?"

"Okay, sure. Dad and I were thinking of using the grill for dinner, so that works actually. We'll just spend the evening outside."

"Thanks!" Lacey grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him upstairs so they could change.

Lacey pressed the button next to Clara's door before opening it.

"What's that?"

"It's like knocking, it flashes a light in her room to let her know someone is coming in."

Lacey opened the door and signed for her to get her swimsuit on.

Lacey pulled Danny into her bedroom and locked her door and the door to the bathroom she shared with Clara.

Danny raised his eyebrows, not sure what to make of Lacey's bubbly energy.

Lacey pulled Danny's hair elastic out and ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed him and walked him over to press him against her wall. Danny reached down and lifted her dress up so he could squeeze her ass.

"I want you so bad." Lacey breathed out.

"There is no way I'm going to have you right now, Lace—not with your entire family here."

Lacey grabbed her pillow and knelt down as she unfastened his jeans and slid them down.

"Wait—what are you doing? No, Lacey, no."

"You suck at taking a vacation, Danny."

"I can't—" He pulled her back up.

Just then Danny and Lacey scrambled apart at the sound of Clara in the bathroom. Danny pulled on the new swim trunks Lacey had picked out for him.

These trunks were a little longer and hugged his ass tight. Now he knew why she wanted him in these.

"Holy shit, Danny. Look at you!"

He rolled his eyes and threw a new T-shirt on.

"You know you'll have to take that off, right?"

"I don't know if I'm going in yet."

Lacey just stared at him as she slid her new bikini on. Danny was amazed as he watched her perfect body squeeze into the tiny suit.

"Wow, those colors are beautiful." Danny said as he helped her tie the top behind her neck.

"You like it?"

"Jesus, your body is truly gorgeous, Lacey. Look—"

He turned her around to the mirror on the wall and ran his hands down her sides. He turned her to the side and slid his hand to her ass.

"Look at this ass." He whispered into her ear as he admired how it peeked out of the bikini.

"Keep going and we're not leaving this room any time soon." Lacey promised.

Danny took his hands off of her and backed up, settling his growing arousal.

Lacey smiled and threw on her cover up before they headed downstairs.

Clara was dressed like Danny with board shorts and a rash guard. She was waiting patiently for them, unable to get in the water without a buddy.

As they made their way to her, Danny realized that Ben was helping Samuel set up the grill. Right. Ben is a family friend he had to remind himself. All Danny could think about was how incredibly naked Lacey was under that coverup. He tried to act casual.

Ben had swim trunks on too, super-short and well loved. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which showed off a body that closely resembled Archie's with its lankiness. He was fit.

Danny knew he won in the sexiest body department when put up against Ben, but it was his scars that Danny feared having to explain that prevented him from removing his shirt.

Lacey walked up to him and slid her hands under his shirt. Danny gabbed for them.

"C'mon, it's your vacation, you're around your family. Take this off." Lacey smiled at him expectantly.

"I don't want to explain my scars." Danny was honest with her.

"Clara doesn't care and Mom and Dad already know about your scars."

"Ben doesn't." Danny said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Ben is a nerd from next door Danny. He still lives with his mom. Also, have you seen him? You're not going to go over there and be all like, 'wow, how'd you get so lanky?' right? He's not going to ask you about them."

Lacey was right, he held his arms up and let her pull his shirt off.

"Besides, once I take this coverup off he's going to be looking at me anyway." Lacey smiled devilishly.

"Jesus—" Danny smiled at her.

Lacey took Danny's shirt and headed toward the chairs on the deck. Danny watched her with eagle eyes as she smiled up at Ben and then let her coverup drop. She folded it neatly and placed it in the chair with Danny's shirt.

Danny watched Ben's face, or his jaw rather, fall open.

"Coming in with us Benny?" She asked playfully as she headed back to the dock. Ben just stood there like a pile of mush.

Danny smiled at her as she returned, Lacey offering him a wink. Lacey signed to Clara that is was safe to go in and her and Clara took off running and jumped off the end of the dock together.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cold!" Lacey exclaimed and she pulled herself back onto the dock before turning to help Clara up.

Lacey smoothed her hair back and now she was almost naked and soaking wet. Danny had to look elsewhere.

"Take a jump Danny, it feels great." She encouraged him.

"How deep is it?"

"I don't know, like twenty feet maybe?"

Danny could see her rock hard nipples formed beneath the fabric of her bikini top.

"C'mon, are you going in or are you just going to stare at me the whole time?"

"Are those the options?" Danny laughed, obviously ready to sit and watch her.

"Very funny."

Ben walked down and stood next to Danny, the two of them ogling Lacey like the trash they were.

"You swim?" Ben asked innocently, like he wasn't lusting after Lacey.

"I can, you?" Danny played the same game.

"Yeah, I'm a fisherman so it comes with the territory I guess. You going in?"

Danny looked to see Clara signing for him to jump with her.

"I'm being summoned, I guess I am."

Danny walked away from Ben and took Clara's hand as they made it to the edge of the dock. Clara asked him to run and jump in with her, but Danny offered to throw her instead.

"You are not about to throw my little sister in the water, are you?"

"Hell yeah, it'll be fun!" Danny shouted as he grabbed her sides and counted to three.

On three Danny launched Clara into the water about fifteen feet from the dock. Ben and Lacey looked on with wide eyes as they realized how fucking strong Danny was.

Clara popped up and began swimming back, a huge smile on her face. As she reached the dock Danny reached down and pulled her right back up. Clara clapped and signed to do it again.

"You created a monster, Danny." Lacey said, shaking her hair out next to Ben.

Danny launched her again, this time losing his balance and falling off the edge of the dock. Danny hadn't learned to stop himself from going under fully so he disappeared under the surface for a little while before using nothing but his upper body strength to swim back up to the surface.

He immediately looked to make sure Clara had come back up before hoisting himself back up on the dock.

"Jesus Danny, you okay?" Lacey patted him on the back.

"Yeah, fine. Water's cold, that's all."

Danny pulled Clara from the water and told her he was done for now.

Ben signed that he'd jump with her and the two of them took off for cannon balls.

Lacey and Danny sat on beach towels as they dried out under the setting sun. Danny kept his eyes on Clara, suddenly completely stressed that he wouldn't be able to swim out fast enough to save her if he had to.

"Hey, I'm watching her, relax." Lacey rubbed his shoulders.

Danny's shoulders fell, he took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"I'm no Archie Yates." Danny joked.

Lacey leaned over toward Danny, "That's for goddamn sure." She blew out in his ear. Danny gave her the biggest smile.

On their last cannonball, Ben pushed Clara back up and signed that he was done for now too. Clara made it back toward Lacey and sat on her towel to dry off.

"Danny I got a football here, want to throw a few with Clara and Sam?" Ben suggested.

"Yeah sure, sounds fun."

"Hey Sam, throw a few?" Ben pointed to the ball.

"Yes, sir. I'll show you all how it's done." Samuel clapped and headed toward Ben.

Lacey stood and made her way up toward her mom.

"You guys having a fun trip, honey?"

"I am, just trying to get that man to relax." Lacey sighed.

"He's a good man, Lacey. Are you happier this time around?"

"Well, he's kept his promise to continue working on himself. He works hard, I haven't caught him lying or keeping things from me."

"Yes, but are you happy?"

"I am happy, he's not. Not really."

"He seems like he's bursting with happiness. He loves you I can tell you that right now."

"I feel that too, but I think he loves me too much."

"What do you mean?"

"We want different things, like with all the big things."

"What's a big thing to you?"

"Like marriage, children."

"You've talked about that?"

"Yeah, it's come up. We're on different pages, in different books."

"Well, you're both still so young, who knows how you'll feel next year, you know?"

"Yeah."

Lacey's mom stared out at the football nuts in her backyard. She watched Danny throw the football to Samuel.

"One thing is for sure, you two would have some good looking babies."

"Mom!" Lacey laughed, "Oh my god."

Judy smiled and went back to grilling their dinner.

Clara threw the football out in the water in an area they couldn't swim. Ben took off to grab his long handled fishing net to try and scoop it up. Clara signed sorry four times, bummed they had to stop because she messed up.

Danny tried to cheer her up, complimenting her on that throw being a perfect spiral. Lacey ushered Clara inside to help her get changed for dinner.

Ben reappeared with the net and Danny went to help him try to get the football back.

"Lacey said she doesn't think Danny's happy with their relationship." Judy filled Samuel in.

"That young man loves my daughter." Sam said matter of factly.

"She agrees, but it's to the wrong end. She said they've discussed marriage, children."

"Well that's great."

"Samuel, Danny wants those things, Lacey doesn't."

"Well, they're still young, they'll figure it out."

"I don't know how to help her through this one. Maybe Danny isn't the one?" Judy asked no one in particular.

"From the sounds of it, she doesn't care to find a one. Maybe he's perfect for her right now and it's him that needs to let go of the legalities."

"You sound just like her."

"Lacey's smart, she knows what she wants. You're right though Jude, it's the children that might be their end. If Danny wants babies, he needs to find someone more compatible."

"Dad, do you think we should just end this now?"

Judy and Samuel whirled around to find Lacey standing behind them. Clara slipped out and began shooting hoops by herself, unaware of what was being said around her.

"I didn't say that."

"Am I holding him back?" She asked for his guidance.

"Your mother is right, Lacey. Give it some time. One or both of you could change your mind a hundred times by next year, two years from now."

Lacey sighed, more confused than ever.

"Look." Sam pointed at Danny, "Look at him. You love each other, I can see that. Is it worth it to you to keep going with him right now today with where you are?"

Lacey teared up, "It's a lot. He's stressed all the time, he's so busy. There's a lot of different sides to him, most of them dark."

"Does he make you a priority?"

"Yes, and that's a problem for me too, like, I'm THE priority. If I say I need him at 3 am he'd drive the hour to be there for me. It's ridiculous."

"What are you giving him in return?"

"Nothing, just me."

"He's trying to show you that you're enough, just you, exactly as you are. He's trying to keep you because he knows what he's found." Samuel said sagely.

"Okay, well he wants a family and no matter how much I try to absorb him into ours, I feel like eventually he'll want his own kids and then he'll resent me."

"Let me ask you something." Samuel decided to flip Lacey's thinking, "Have you been clear with Danny about this? Does he know you don't want to be married, have children?"

"Yes."

"Okay. He knows what you want and what you don't, he's still here." Sam pointed at Danny.

Lacey nodded, that was true.

"I'll ask you again, is it worth it to you to keep going with him right now?"

Lacey looked down, she didn't know.

"I know you love him, but if things are too intense, you need to be upfront with him. He'll understand."

Lacey nodded.

Danny and Ben returned victoriously with the football. Danny grabbed his shirt and threw it on.

"Hey, I'm going to get washed up, that was a dirty job." Danny gave Lacey a quick peck, feeling her energy had taken a dramatic nosedive, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

That meant no. Danny pulled back in confusion and stared between her and her parents for a moment before heading inside. No one looked at him. They had been talking about him.

Ben sat down next to Lacey and threw her the football.

"Oomph! Hey!" Lacey chucked the ball back at Ben and laughed.

"Drinks? I can make drinks." Ben offered.

"I'd really like that actually, thanks Ben." Lacey said.

"Yeah, Benji, use whatever. I'll take one too." Samuel suggested.

"Wine please." Judy added.

"You got it." Ben hopped up and headed inside.

Danny took a shower and changed into track pants and another T-shirt. He pulled his hair back and headed into the kitchen where he found Ben making a giant pitcher of something.

"Hey, wow, that's quite the concoction you have there."

"Hey Danny, yeah I'm making sangria. Here—" Ben took a spoonful of the wine mixture and handed it to Danny to taste.

Danny didn't want to seem like a killjoy and turn down a spoonful of wine so he just accepted it. The dull burn of the wine and the smell of the alcohol in his nose made him feel sick.

"It's good." Danny lied, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Well, I wasn't always a fisherman. I was a bartender for a while at my parent's restaurant."

Danny nodded politely.

"Hey, I know it's a little awkward out there between us. I'm trying to ignore it, but maybe We should talk about it, get out there? You know, before we're stuck on a boat together for a few hours tomorrow." Ben rattled off.

"I think we're good, Ben." Danny wasn't doing this.

"Really? Because I could tell you were disappointed when you saw I was helping with the grill earlier. If it's Lacey, we have a tiny history, but we're just friends."

"I know about your history. We're good." Danny repeated himself.

"Right, okay then." Ben poured him some of the sangria, "Here, this is ready."

"I don't drink. I'll bring this out for Lacey."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you just..."

"You didn't know, it's fine."

"Are you an alcoholic? Or is this like a religious thing, because I know all about that shit."

"No, it's neither." Danny turned and walked out holding the wine glass.

He handed it to Lacey and sat down next to her, "From Ben." He said condescendingly.

Lacey took it, immediately feeling the tension between them.

"Thanks?"

"Yeah, you're welcome." Danny sighed.

"Okay guys, dinner is ready. Grab a plate and start assembling." Judy proclaimed.

Ben returned from the kitchen with glasses and his huge pitcher of sangria, complete with the fruit Danny had prepared that morning, swirling around inside.

Danny signed to Clara and asked her what she wanted, determined to keep her the focus of this trip.

She asked for chicken and all of the sides. Danny nodded and loaded up a plate for her. Once she was set he set his sights on Lacey.

"Lace? What can I get you?" He asked her carefully, not sure what was going on with her.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'll grab my own in a bit." She brushed him off, guzzling the sangria.

Danny served himself and sat with Clara so they could talk about her other favorite sports. Danny signed that she had a great arm, both for shooting hoops and for passing the football.

Clara revealed that soccer was her passion and while she liked to play around with the other sports, she didn't want to pursue them. Danny could understand that. They made plans to shoot hoops together after dinner.

Lacey never moved from her seat. She received several refills from Ben, but hadn't eaten anything. After dinner was cleared, Judy and Samuel announced they were retreating to their room.

"See you boys around noon for our boat trip." Samuel reminded them. Danny and Ben both nodded.

"I'll be heading home too." Ben said to Lacey as he helped carry in the rest of the food.

Danny looked over at Lacey, "Hey, Lacey, did I do something?"

"What do you mean?"

Danny turned in his seat and reached for her. She was already irritated and dodged his attempt at holding her hands.

"This." Danny pointed to her body language, "This is what I mean. Why are you upset? Did something happen?"

Danny could see that Lacey was buzzed and emotional, not a good combination.

"I'm sorry you're so paranoid all the time, Danny. I don't know what else to say."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

Danny was hurt, he got up and went over to Clara to shoot hoops like he promised.

Ben came back out to say goodnight, "Hey, I've got your bones." He extended his hand with two joints inside for her.

"Oh my god, you're an angel from heaven!"

Ben could see now that she was drunk.

"Oh wow, okay. You're cut off." Ben chuckled.

"Fuck you, I'm fine." Lacey reached for the joints and Ben pulled them away.

"No no no, I'm not letting you waste these on your drunk ass. I'll give them to Danny for safe keeping."

"Fine, whatever." Lacey rolled her eyes.

Ben went to Danny and gave him the joints on the sly, warning him that Lacey was absolutely blasted.

Danny patted Ben on the back and told Clara it was time for them all to go inside for the night. Clara obeyed, clearly wiped out from their long day.

Ben was obviously worried about Lacey and asked Danny if he needed help.

"I'll take care of her, I promise." Danny reassured him.

Ben walked home leaving Danny to scrape Lacey together on his own. He approached her carefully, her head bobbing and weaving as she listened to the music from her phone.

"You need to let it out." Danny said, hands in his pockets.

"Don't tell me what I need to do." Lacey huffed.

Danny rocked on his heels, "We're supposed to be open with each other."

"Okay, I'm not the girl you need." She said flatly.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm not the right one. My parents love you and they want to keep you, but I know what you're really looking for and it's not me."

"You don't want me?" Danny was so surprised this was happening right now.

"No, I said, it's you that doesn't want me."

"Are you kidding me? You're the only one I want Lacey. We've already had this conversation, we've been here."

Danny walked over to her chair and knelt down before her.

"You want babies."

"I mean—"

"C'mon Danny, it'll be an issue at some point."

"Lacey, please don't do this."

"What, say the truth? What are we doing here Danny?"

She connected with him for a moment and finally acknowledged his face, he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Can we please talk when you're feeling better?" Danny tried.

"I feel great! I want to talk now."

Danny swallowed and settled further onto the ground, trying to control his tears.

"Okay—"

"You're so busy Danny, so stressed—"

"There's always time for you, Lacey. I'll try harder—"

"No, you're not getting it, and if you're just going to keep begging me to stay with you after everything I say then you can just stop now."

"I'm sorry, please go on."

"I'm holding you back. When I say the slightest thing you jump all over it and go off the deep end trying to make my life better. In return you're putting your own things on hold, abandoning things you want, it's not fair."

"You are my life, don't you understand?!" Danny's voice rose as he sensed he was losing her. He was just flat out crying now.

"I don't want the future you imagined for yourself, and you deserve better than that Danny." She said softly, pushing a finger into his chest for emphasis.

"You're sharing your family with me freely, calling them mine too, now you want to just cut it all off? Forgive me but I'm getting some mixed signals here. Do you want this anymore?"

She really did. Danny made her feel so light on her darkest nights. Lacey weighed what her father had told her, was this worth it for now? All this stress and all the doubts?

The short answer was yes, but the selfless side of her wanted to set him free to find someone he matched better with before it was too late.

"Please tell me the truth. Whatever it is."

"I do want this." She cried.

Danny's heart almost dropped out of his chest. He leaned forward and grabbed her, they grabbed each other and held on tight.

They cried together sitting on the cold stone patio and holding each other like it was the only thing keeping them alive.

Once they calmed down a bit Danny took her face in his hands, "Listen to me. I think I may want kids, you think you don't. Despite these thoughts there is something that I know for sure, without a doubt, and that is that I'm in love with you, please don't let me go, it's not time yet." He begged sweetly.

Lacey shook her head no, "I'm not letting you go, Danny. I love you too. I'm just—I've just been thinking more about it. I'm scared."

"That's good, that's normal. Please include me though. I'd like to be part of the future, whichever way we decide to go, not just the result of some rash decision."

Lacey kissed him, her wine breath overwhelming him. He pulled back and ran his hands through her beautiful curls.

"You need to eat something, sober up."

"Yeah, okay."

Danny pulled her up, and held her again.

"I love you so much, Lacey."

She melted into his arms, and he scooped her up and carried her back inside.

Danny set her up with some coffee and heated up some of the leftovers from the grill. Lacey ate and perked up a bit. She felt awful.

"Danny, I'm sorry."

"It's over now Lace, let's just enjoy the rest of this vacation, okay?"

"Did Ben give you those bones?"

"Lace—"

"Please, Danny? Let's have one, it'll make us feel better. Ben's shit is so good."

"Oh, you like Ben's shit now?" Danny played with her.

Lacey smiled, at least he was joking with her at this point. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out one of the joints and handed it to her.

She held it carefully and fished around for a lighter in one of the kitchen drawers. After finding one, she grabbed Danny's hand and dragged him back down to the dock.

Lacey lit it up and took a long drag, throwing her head back as she exhaled into the universe. She passed it to Danny who accepted like last time, still surprising her.

He also inhaled deeply, letting the smoke soak up all his anxiety before blowing it out of his body.

They shared the giant joint and sat peacefully together on the dock.

Lacey was right, this joint was profoundly different than what they smoked together in New York. Danny felt light, he felt small.

"Do you feel small?" Danny asked in all seriousness as he took another drag.

Lacey laughed, "Totally."

Danny laughed too, not sure what exactly was funny.

"You're not small though." Lacey observed.

Danny laughed harder, Lacey busting out again too.

"I'm an asshole, Danny. I didn't mean to make you fucking cry."

"You're not an asshole. I am stressed 24/7, my anxiety is high. Maybe it's time I look into some medication."

"Medication?"

"Yeah, Dr. Seymour can only help me work through so much. I eat well and exercise, maybe I've gone as far as I can go trying to heal on my own."

"Does this medication help?" Lacey giggled, handing the joint back to Danny.

"So much."

"Maybe you can just get one of those weed licenses or whatever."

"Is that a thing in New York?"

"It is, but you can't smoke it. They give it to you in like a cream or something."

Danny started laughing again, trying to understand weed cream.

Lacey looked at him as he laughed. He was so happy and loose, she loved seeing him like this. She leaned over and pulled his face in for a kiss. Danny kissed her back, their union like magic, sparkling.

He smiled against her lips, "I like that." He said, having no issues telling her exactly how he was feeling.

Lacey went back for more, her hands gripping Danny's strong arms as she kissed him passionately.

She climbed into Danny's lap as their make-out session intensified.

"I really like your new bathing suit." Danny admitted between kisses. He ran his hands up and down her thighs.

"Want to go inside?" She bit her lip.

"Miss Porter, I've already told you there's no chance I'm fooling around with you in there."

"There's other places we can go." Lacey rubbed his shoulders as she waited for his answer.

"Like where?"

"Like in the finished basement, which is below the parties that be, they'll never hear us down there."

"Show me." Danny's eyes twinkled.

Lacey pulled him up and they snuck down into the basement. She dragged him over to the old couch in the corner and pulled him down on top of her.

"Cozy, right?" She giggled and wrapped her legs around Danny's waist.

Danny kissed her savagely, loving how much he could feel. The suppleness of her lips, the softness of her skin, all of it. It's like someone turned the world to hi-def for him.

"Mm! Dannyy—" Lacey breathed softly as he moved to her neck.

"You were so buzzed an hour ago, maybe we should stop this for tonight." He whispered to her when he finally came up for air.

"Aww, but I'm not buzzed now, I'm just high." Lacey giggled, "Please make love to me, Danny?"

Danny leaned up off of her and pulled his shirt off. He looked down at her, laying like a goddess in her very tiny bikini.

"You promise you're here with me?" Danny asked.

"Yes."

He slid her suit bottoms off and kissed her lower belly. Danny could taste the salt on her skin from her jump off the dock.

She was seasoned, he thought with his epic pot brain. He giggled a little to himself.

"How do you want to do this?" He asked, removing his own trunks.

"Just make me feel good, Desai. You know these streets." Lacey smiled at him, dimples absolutely slaying him.

Danny entered her slowly, expecting to feel every spot of Lacey's vagina that his dick was used to, only this time, he found the sensations to be set at two hundred percent.

"Well damn." He said sweetly, smiling down at her.

"I told you his shit was good."

"You are not supposed to be thinking of him right now—" Danny paused, eyebrows raised.

"Trust me, there's nothing to think about." Lacey said honestly, looking off to the side.

"Look at me." Danny requested. He waited for her to refocus on him.

He put his forearms together behind her head and cradled her lovingly.

Danny leaned down to kiss her as he began moving again.

He felt connected to Lacey deeper than he ever had been before. At one point he felt like they had become one person, this particular sexual experience reaching a level he had yet to find before.

"Danny—"

Lacey could see the intensity in his eyes, he had never looked at her like this before. He had also never made her body feel as alive as it did right now.

She felt the familiar tingling that indicated she was near. Danny felt it too. He smiled, knowing exactly how he was making her feel.

"That's it Lace, let me see." He kept his pace and watched as she came.

"Fuuck, Dannyyy—" Lacey purred. She couldn't breathe, her creeping orgasm so intense.

Lacey curled forward and stuck her face into Danny's neck as she peaked. Danny didn't stop, only slowing as she rode out the first one.

"That's the real big dick energy." She panted before laying her head back down.

He knew Lacey's body, and as soon as she had her first orgasm Danny knew she was prone to have clusters of them if he worked her right.

"It fits perfect." He said simply as he pushed himself inside of her deeper.

Danny's big brown eyes were unfiltered, raging lust burning a hole through Lacey as they shimmered under the dim basement light.

"Danny—"

Danny closed his eyes for a moment, leaning down and sucking on Lacey's bottom lip. He could feel her tightening again.

"That's it Lace—"

He continued to cradle her head and watched her as she came a second time, a third. Neither of them paying attention to how loud they were being or where they even were right now.

After the third time Lacey was ready to tap out, "I can't—I can't." She tried to tell him.

"One more." Danny whispered.

Danny leaned his hips forward and picked up a punishing pace.

"I'm—please, please—"

"I love fucking you." Danny whispered, his attitude brash and cocky. His dick slipping in and out of her slowly now.

"Keep going—please." Lacey fed into his very out of character candor, "Fuck me."

Danny grunted in her ear, lifting Lacey's leg so he could watch their session. He loved when she talked to him.

Danny rhythmically worked his hips against hers. Lacey was euphoric, holding onto Danny's arms as if she'd float away without them.

"DANNYYY YYESSSTHank you—" Her voice trailed off.

As soon as he felt her release again he came too, Danny growling as Lacey's mouth fell open in a silent scream. Danny felt like the orgasm would never stop happening.

"I love you, so much." Danny panted.

He wanted to connect their incredible sex life to his feelings for her. He wanted her to understand him. Consistency, honor and pleasure.

Lacey couldn't speak yet, still coming down and breathing hard.

"I don't want to lose you. I'll back off, whatever you think will help. I want this, I want you." Danny poured his heart out.

"Me too, we'll work on it." Lacey agreed, Danny made her feel incredible.

"Your body, what we do—" Danny shook his head, looking her over with wonder as she laid there.

"Yeah well, it helps when someone knows how to use it." She smiled at him.

He kissed her tenderly, so thankful she was in his arms right now. Danny climbed off of her and threw his clothes back on while Lacey used the bathroom.

She returned about ten minutes later to find him passed out on the couch. She weaved her way back into his arms and drifted off.

The next morning, Danny awoke to the sound of Lacey's parents getting ready for their day. He heard Samuel leave for work and decided they needed to get out of the basement before they got busted.

"Lacey, hey..." Danny shook her gently.

"Danny? Oh god, my head."

"Listen, wine-o, your parents are awake. We've gotta get out of here."

"Yeah, okay." Lacey sat up and rubbed her face.

She realized she was still in the bikini from yesterday. She felt disgusting. She threw on her coverup and climbed the stairs quietly.

The basement door was at the bottom of the stairs that lead to her bedroom. If they timed it right, they could just climb right up to her room and get changed.

They made it out of the basement and about halfway up the stairs to Lacey's room when Judy came around the corner.

"Oh, good, you're up. I'd like to speak with you both in the kitchen if I may. Now please." Judy wasn't playing.

Lacey turned around, followed closely by Danny. They shuffled into the kitchen, Lacey wrapping her coverup around her tighter.

Judy stood behind the counter, "Sit."

Danny and Lacey sat on the bar stools on the other side of the counter.

"I know how busy you both are, you're stressed, working, trying to find your path all on your own, I get it. I know you both hashed out some stuff last night, and obviously found some common ground because your father and I—" Judy looked between the both of them, making sure she had their attention, "we were woken up to the sound of you two finding that common ground...for two hours."

Danny's head dropped down, he was mortified. He brought his elbows onto the counter and covered his face in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Mom—" Lacey tried.

Judy held her hand up to stop her, "Listen, you're adults and you can choose to do whatever you want, but you can. not. do these things here with your sister in the house. You're very lucky she didn't go looking for you last night or this morning."

Lacey nodded, "In Danny's defense, he did not want to do any of it for this exact reason."

"Hm—and yet here we are." Judy noted, looking for Danny's response.

"Were we that loud?" Danny asked carefully.

"Danny, Samuel woke up to the sound of his daughter having sex for over an hour. Let's just say that last night, I was thankful Clara could not hear you." Judy scolded.

"Is Dad okay? I mean, is he mad?" Lacey wondered.

"He's not mad, I think it's just awkward for everyone. Danny's the one who's going to be stuck on a boat with him today." Judy chuckled.

Danny's eyes grew three sizes.

"Clara doesn't know?" Lacey wanted to make sure.

Judy shook her head no, "No more while you're staying here, understand? I'd like to think you two could contain yourselves for three more days, but I know if I had two hour sex that sounded like yours I'm not so sure I could wait that long either."

"Oh my god, Mom."

It was Lacey's turn to bury her face in her hands. She looked sideways at Danny who was completely red.

"Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Porter, I'm—incredibly embarrassed, and I apologize." Danny was sincere and also wanted to crawl under the counter and die.

"Alright, I'm off to work. Clara is at day camp today. Mrs. Young is bringing her home around lunch time. Danny, I expect you'll be out with the boys for a bit, so Lacey, how about you, me and Clara get lunch together today? Maybe do some shopping? As long as you can keep the volume down." Judy quipped.

"MOM!" Lacey laughed.

Danny loved the way this family worked through their problems, yet he was still absolutely terrified to face Samuel.

Judy left a very uncomfortable Danny and Lacey sitting together in the kitchen.

"I can't remember the volume, but I remember everything else." Danny admitted.

"Mm—me too." Lacey smiled.

"Was it really two hours? Damn."

"The way my body hurts today? It was two hours."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I skipped the climber for the last three days so—"

"Your ass still looks the same, just saying."

"I wish we would have realized earlier that we'd be alone this morning, we could have avoided all of this super fun embarrassment." Lacey said sarcastically.

"Vacations are supposed to be an adventure, right?" Danny shrugged.

"Wanna have me in my room now?"

"Are you kidding me?! No way! I'm not touching you for the remainder of this trip you crazy nymphomaniac."

"Me! You're the one who gave me three orgasms, they probably would have slept through just one."

"It was FOUR, and not the way we make them!"

They both laughed at their fake fight.

"We almost broke up, again." Danny said, testing things on this new day.

"But we didn't. Hey, by the way, where's the other joint?" Lacey changed the subject, they didn't need to go back there now.

Danny reached up to his shirt pocket, "Shit."

"You've gotta find it before Clara does!"

Danny tried retracing his steps from last night and the only details he really remembered were crying, the incredible feeling of Lacey's vagina and passing out.

Two of those details happened in the basement so he decided to start there.

Danny flung the basement door open and found the joint lying just under the edge of the couch. He handed it to Lacey for safe keeping.

"We can't take it with us, how about we save it for our last night here?" She suggested.

"Deal. Hey, run with me?"

"Hell no, my head is killing me. I'm taking a bath."

Danny smiled at her, "Alright then, I'll be back in a bit." He pecked her lips before running upstairs to change and taking off.

Lacey poured a cup of coffee and went upstairs to draw herself a hot bath.

She added some of her favorite essential oils to the bath water as she soaked, letting them work their magic on her skin, her muscles and all of her over stimulated nether regions at the same time.

She worked her freshly washed hair into some twists to dry while she exfoliated her face and applied some simple eye makeup.

Today she wore a fitted white crop top, black high-waisted cigarette pants and nude high-heeled sandals. All of these pieces were part of the collection Danny had selected for her. He was damn good at fashion and she wished he'd pick all of her clothes.

As she fussed with her hair she heard Danny return from his run. He came upstairs looking for her.

"Hi baby." Danny walked over to give her a kiss, "You smell wonderful." Danny peeled his shirt off.

"What do you think?" Lacey stood up and gave him a spin.

"Wow, they fit perfect. You're stunning."

"Thanks Danny, I love this! I want you to pick out my clothes all the time."

"I'd love that too, I love shopping. Especially for you."

Danny drummed his fingers together devilishly as he imagined all the new clothes he could shower her with.

"Take it easy—"

"You're a total fucking ten, Lacey. I like dressing you up."

Lacey rolled her eyes.

Danny dropped his pants and headed into the bathroom.

"Speaking of total fucking tens—" Lacey ogled Danny's ass as he walked by.

Danny took a hot shower and pulled out shorts and a T-shirt for his boat adventure today.

"What do you think of this hat?" He asked.

"I like it." Lacey kissed him, "You never wear hats."

Danny looped his sunglasses into the collar of his shirt.

"You done up here? I'm making breakfast." Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right down."

"Where's the washing machine? I'll wash our stuff—"

Danny scrambled to pick up the fifty T-shirt's he'd worn so far and Lacey's miniature bikini.

"It's in the master."

Danny took off down the stairs and into Sam and Judy's room. He found the laundry room off the bathroom and started their clothes.

On his way back to the kitchen Danny connected with Lacey and Clara's baby pictures. Lacey was such a loving big sister. He could tell they had wonderful childhoods and he longed for that in his own life.

Danny briefly imagined what a Lacey-slash-Danny baby would look like with huge brown eyes and likely lots of wild hair.

"Did you find it?"

Danny shook off his thoughts, knowing that keeping Lacey in his life also meant not having his own children. He knew without a doubt that he wanted her more.

"Yeah, they're in there now."

Danny turned back toward the kitchen to start on breakfast. He poured Lacey a large glass of water before he did anything else.

"I think it's my turn." Lacey said, sipping the water.

"Your turn?"

"To cook."

"You want to make me breakfast?"

"After a night like last night? I'd say yes."

"You don't owe me—" Danny looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sit."

"Okay..." he'd never tried her cooking before.

Danny sat at the counter and Lacey poured him some coffee.

Lacey put an apron on and began dicing up potatoes and onions. She tossed them in olive oil with the spices she loved. She turned the potatoes out onto a sheet pan and threw them in the oven.

Lacey started water to boil and pulled out her mom's fresh bread to slice up. After the bread, she moved on to thinly slice some avocados.

She pulled her potatoes out and gave them another toss before returning them to the oven. Once the water was boiling, she laid in several bags of eggs to poach.

As the eggs cooked, she toasted the bread and layered a thin smear of butter on before adding the avocado slices.

She pulled the eggs out of their bath and turned them out onto the toast and seasoned them well.

Lacey pulled the potatoes out at the last minute and added them to their plates before sliding Danny's over to him.

"You're amazing in the kitchen too? Is there anything you can't do?" Danny praised her.

"Well, you haven't tasted it yet."

Danny broke the egg over everything and dug in. He was silent for a long time, not stopping to chat as he focused on her dish.

He sat back when he was finished, "It was delicious, Lacey."

He reached for another one of her eggs and more of her potatoes, marrying them together before inhaling those too.

"So, you do eat carbs."

Danny smiled at the jab, "Apparently if it's you making them, yes."

"Well mom made the bread so all I did was basically make you some extra basic fancy toast."

"Extra basic fancy toast is my favorite flavor."

"Shut up."

Danny laughed, "I'm serious, that was good. Thank you."

Lacey sat to eat hers as Danny cleaned up the kitchen.

The rest of the morning Danny and Lacey folded their laundry and played horseshoes in the back yard. Before Samuel was due back for their sailing trip, Danny decided to pack them some lunches to take on the boat.

Danny walked with Lacey down to the grocery store and picked up fresh lobster meat. He decided he'd make his own lobster rolls and cob salads. Once everything was assembled Lacey helped him pack it all up. Just as they got the cooler together, Samuel pulled in.

Danny's heart rate soared and the anxiety flooded back in. Lacey could feel his energy and knew he was freaking out.

"It already happened, Danny. We can't take it back. Plus, I love you and don't regret a single minute of it. Just saying."

"Thanks Lace—I needed that." He kissed her quickly.

Samuel walked in, nodding to them as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Dad." Lacey said sweetly.

"Lacey, Danny. How was your day?" Samuel sounded relatively jovial.

"Fine, just laundry and stuff. How was work?"

"Busy."

"I—uh, made us lunch for our trip." Danny said, confidence level at negative fifteen.

"Thanks Danny, sounds good. I saw Ben outside, looks like we'll be ready to go soon. I'm going to change real quick." Samuel retreated to his room.

"He didn't look at me."

"He heard us fucking last night, give him a minute." Lacey pushed, rubbing his shoulders.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay." Danny nodded.

He threw his hat on and pulled the cooler back out just as Ben walked in.

"Hey guys, it's perfect weather for a sail!"

Danny rolled his eyes to himself, then remembered it was him who was the outcast here. Maybe Ben's enthusiasm would fill in the uncomfortable silences today.

"Hey Benny, come outside with me, I'll spray you down." Lacey offered to sunblock the hell out of Ben so Danny could have a moment with her dad.

Samuel came out in a similar outfit as Danny's.

"Mr. Porter, sir, I wanted to apologize, for last night—" Danny held his breath.

"You can still call me Samuel, son." He patted Danny on the back.

"Yes sir—"

"Danny, what are you apologizing for?"

"For disrespecting you, being a bit reckless inside your house where there are kids around." Danny was sincere, looking Sam in the eye.

"You almost lost her." Samuel raised his eyebrows.

"Again." Danny sighed, still unsettled from his conversation with Lacey last night.

"You can't convince her to stay, not like that."

Danny nodded, looking down.

"Apology accepted. You're right, I can't have that going on around Clara. You and Lacey are her role models right now and she trusts you, we all do."

"Understood."

Samuel assessed Danny's stiffness, his sadness. It was almost like Danny expected an end of some kind, like this minor thing would change his whole life for the worse.

"Listen, I don't know what kind of family you grew up with or how you learned to work through the ups and downs, but Judy and I are still here. We had an awkward moment, you've apologized, so we move on. We're not living there, got it?"

"I'm incredibly embarrassed."

"From the sounds of it, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Samuel belly laughed and patted Danny on the back.

"Oh my god."

"C'mon son, let's get going." Samuel led the way into the backyard.

"There you guys are, Danny, let me spray you down."

Lacey came to attack him with the sunscreen, "How'd it go?" She whispered.

"Your Dad's a really good guy, Lace." Was all he said back.

Lacey smiled and sprayed Danny's beautiful skin. She moved on to her Dad too while Danny loaded up their lunches. They eventually shook her off and pulled the boat away from the dock.

Sam and Ben showed Danny how to pull the sails and drive the boat on wind power alone. He learned a lot and Sam was impressed with his ability and strength.

"You're a natural, well done." Samuel offered.

Danny felt part of something and his confidence began to return. They sat for lunch together, enjoying the sunshine.

"How's Lacey feeling today? She was totally blasted last night." Ben blurted out to Danny and Samuel.

Fuck.

Danny turned to look at Samuel, checking to see if he heard. Samuel furrowed his brow as he stared back at Danny, wondering if he had heard Ben correctly.

Danny knew that Lacey's parents were aware of what really happened with Charlie and Lacey when she was in college, Ben did too.

"She's fine, she wasn't that bad off actually." Danny said, trying to brush it off and subconsciously convince Sam he hadn't taken advantage of Lacey last night.

"Really? She was when I was there."

"Well she didn't eat so I made her eat some food, she had some coffee. We were up for a while, she was fine." He stared back at Sam, hoping that was enough.

Sam stood up abruptly and grabbed ahold of one of the sails to change their direction. Ben decided to lay out for a little while and enjoy the sunshine, falling asleep almost as fast as he laid down.

Danny debated on whether he should say something more to Samuel while he had this chance. He stood up and made his way over to him.

"I'd never hurt her Sam, I promise."

Sam nodded and stared back at him.

"She wasn't drunk last night?" Sam was asking for the truth.

"She was, but not when we were downstairs."

Samuel ran through the timeline in his head, thinking she could have sobered up by the time they had woken him up in the early hours of the morning.

"I've stopped her in the past when she's been over that line, I won't let it happen."

"You're what I've got Danny. When you're in New York with her. I need to be able to trust you. She might not say no to her boyfriend who has a tendency to get emotional, you hear me?" Samuel was a little more direct then.

"Yes, I don't drink, I check in with her, I'd never hurt her."

"I know you've lied to her before, multiple times."

"I have." Danny looked down, he had no defense.

"That's hard to come back from, but you're still here. She sees something in you, she trusts you. So here I am, trying to do the same." Samuel said.

"You can trust me, I'm being honest, I'm trying. Every day I'm trying to be better."

"Okay, now tell me about this baby crisis my daughter had last night."

"It was her crisis, not mine. The wine amplified something that we had discussed briefly a little while ago. The bottom line is, it's her I want in my life over everything else."

"So if you never had children, you'd be okay with that?"

"Yes. She won't marry me either, but I still try to honor her every day."

Samuel was concerned that Lacey would end up with a psychopathic stalker from the level of passion Danny pledged to have for her.

With both of them in New York he was trying to gauge if Danny would be a threat to Lacey in the event they ever had another falling out.

"What would you do if you two broke up again?"

Danny looked out over the bay, thinking for a long time.

"I'd let her go." He nodded.

"What would you do next?"

"Lacey has shown me how to ask for help, how to let myself go and try new things. I'd continue down this path of healing and keep trying to help others. It's what she would want for me."

"So even if you broke up you'd still be trying to honor her."

Danny nodded, "She's it for me Sam."

Danny looked down, not used to spilling his guts with other people unless it was his therapist.

"You're saying the right things, Danny. I'm also proud of the progress you've made in your own life. You deserve every success you've found."

"Thank you."

"Let me tell you a little story. Once upon a time, I met a woman who I fell head over heels for. She made me feel like no other woman could. We spent time building our future, and then one day, she revealed that she didn't want children. I was crushed because I wanted all of that stuff with her."

"What did you do?"

"I married her, and had two beautiful girls."

"Judy."

"Yes, Judy. Lacey was a very happy surprise that made herself known right after college. Clara, she was different. Judy and I went through some rough times. When Lacey was about Clara's age I began mourning not having more children. I fell into a deep depression, Judy and I actually separated for a little while. We kept it all from Lacey until Judy decided she couldn't do it anymore and demanded that it was going to be one way or the other. In the end, she chose me, and shortly after that Clara came into our lives. I'm truly blessed."

"Your daughters are wonderful people, Samuel."

"They are, but I destroyed my relationship with Judy."

"Sir?" Danny couldn't follow Samuel's story.

"I know what it feels like to find the one, and have them not want the same things you do. It's soul crushing and I handled it the wrong way."

"What happened?"

"I gave her an ultimatum. She chose me and we moved forward, had Clara and here we are now. We're not the same though, we never will be. She loves me, but we've never been back to where we were before. When we found out that Clara had special needs we decided to let the breach of trust between us go and we recommitted our lives to making hers worthwhile."

Danny thought about all of their sacrifices just so Samuel could have the children he had always dreamed of with the love of his life. It wasn't always happy, and they were still struggling.

"Does Lacey know this story?"

"She does. If I had it to do over again, it's Judy I would honor, not myself. You seem like you're in that boat with Lacey, so I suggest you do the same. She's told you her wishes, you told her yours. Now is where the real work comes into play. Who wins? Neither of you will, so don't let it be about the thing you're after, the journey is about the two of you. Not having children is a very strong possibility for you Danny, is that really okay with you?"

"Yes. To be completely honest, I'm looking for a family. At the center of that, for me, is Lacey Porter."

"I know I don't have to tell you how hard life can be, how unfair it is sometimes. I want you to know that Judy and I, we care about you. If you ever need to talk, to vent, if you want to talk sports, cooking, whatever, you call us. I know Lacey's your best friend, but sometimes she'll be busy, or maybe you want someone else's opinion or you've had a fight. I don't care what the reason is, I'll make sure one of us is available."

Danny got choked up and had to break his eye contact with Sam because it was too intense for him.

"Thank you, Samuel, I mean it."

"If you and Lacey decide to part ways, I'm still here. Understand?"

Danny absorbed Sam's words, absolutely glowing from the accolades and kindness his new father figure was feeding him.

Danny finally felt important to someone else, and perhaps that's why he had clung to Lacey like wet tissue before.

She had been the only one to make him feel that way before so he held on tight and risked suffocating her daily.

He could see it now. Samuel was trying to save them. Danny walked up to him and pulled him in for a hug.

Sam accepted and held onto to Danny tight like any dad would. Samuel's energy felt patient, kind. Sam gave him some bro pats on the back and Danny pulled back. Sam could see how starved Danny was for this type of familial love and respect.

After hitting some choppy water, Ben began to move and sat up on the other side of the boat.

"Ugh, I think I'm sun drunk, guys."

"Benji, what are you even talking about?" Samuel laughed his hearty belly laugh sending Danny into giggles.

Across the bay, Lacey intercepted Clara after camp and met her mom at the shopping center.

As they made their first pass through some shops on the lower level, Clara spotted the new outdoor trampoline park that had popped up toward the back of the mall.

"Oh let her go, Ma. We can sit and talk." Lacey pushed, really needing some time alone with her mom.

Judy and Lacey sat together and watched as Clara flipped around like she owned the place.

"You look beautiful today, Lacey. Where'd you pick those up?"

"Danny actually. He pieced together a wardrobe for me at his place and I kind of raided it before we came here." Lacey smiled.

"I see. He sure likes shopping, what a fun boyfriend." Judy smiled back.

"I broke down last night. Danny had to literally scrape me off the patio. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"It worries me that your vacation time has given you just enough of a break to think about everything in your life that you don't normally have time to think about."

"Me too."

"I think you should drop the opera house gig." Judy said randomly.

"Mom—"

"I know, I know. Listen, you don't have the money to live where you are and give this project the attention it needs."

"I'll get a second job."

Judy sighed, "What about staying with Danny, didn't you say he offered you a place?"

"It's in Green Grove, Mom. I don't think I want to go back there, build a life there, you know?"

"You've got to move on. What if you and Danny came this way? If you plan it for the holidays, soccer would be over for him, maybe he could find another coach to take over."

"He runs a business, I can't make him leave his whole life."

"He can coach anywhere, and develop out here. You two could grow a business together and be close to your family."

"What if we break up?"

"The same thing that would happen if you broke up in New York, Lacey. You'd either stay there and work or you'd come back to Seattle. If Danny came out here and you broke up, he'd either stay with his new life here, or go back to New York."

"Did you ever think about moving somewhere else while we were growing up?"

"Your father loved this house, sailing. I found happiness here too. There was no reason for us to leave back then."

"And now?"

"Clara's found a community here that embraces her, dad's still happy. I am happy wherever they are. I miss you though, Lacey. I really like Danny too, I'd love to see you both more often."

"I'll talk to him, okay? See what he thinks."

"Really?!" Judy was bursting.

"Don't get too excited. Danny's fragile, he'd have to find a therapist out here, build a relationship and relive everything he's worked through in order to bring them up to speed and keep moving forward. It would be a lot on him."

"They could do video appointments, whatever it takes."

Lacey sighed, it seemed impossible.

Clara took a spill and Judy took off running to see if she was okay. With only a few scrapes, Judy decided to cut their losses and go for ice cream.

Inside the ice cream place, Judy went with a simple vanilla cone, Clara chose a fully loaded brownie sundae, and Lacey chose a large iced coffee and a bottle of water.

"No ice cream Lacey? That's a first."

"Not today, I'm super hung over." Lacey groaned, happy that Clara couldn't hear her.

"Hung over?"

"Yep, I was completely trashed last night. That sangria was too good."

The wheels in Judy's head began spinning.

"Were you on board with what happened last night in the basement?"

"Mom—" Judy had never asked her something like this before.

"Tell me the truth."

"Yes, and I wasn't drunk then I promise, Danny would never do that." Lacey shook her head.

Judy put her hands up, "Okay, okay."

After they finished their treats they walked by a screen printing shop and Lacey got an idea.

She showed the logo for Danny's soccer club to them from her phone and asked if they could print it on the back of one of the green adidas soccer jackets they had for sale.

The jackets were the same color as Danny's team and she wanted to do something special for him. They worked up a proof for her, it was perfect. She asked if they could also embroider 'Coach Desai' into the arm.

They gave her a one-hour estimated time for her to come back and pick it up. Lacey paid, a painful $120 and told them she'd be back.

They made it to the second floor of the mall, coming face to face with a huge crowd.

"What's going on here?" Judy wondered as they got closer.

Beyond the crowd Lacey spotted what all the fuss was about, it was a flash mob wedding proposal.

"Just like in the movies." Lacey rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Lace, that's sweet." Judy smiled at the young couple.

"Danny does that shit for me all the time."

"That's because he knows you wouldn't say yes to his proposal, he has no limits now." Judy chuckled.

"He asked me something else though—" Lacey took a deep breath.

Judy turned to her, eyes searching for a clue, "What'd he ask?"

"He wants me to be an active trustee."

"Like, for his money? Who's part of the trustee group now?" Judy asked.

"Yes, and it's just him right now. If he dies, all of his assets would default to his next of kin, his father."

"Ouch. What does it mean when you say all of his assets? I know he's well off, but how much are we talking here?"

"He asked me not to talk about the amount."

"Do you know the number?"

"I do."

"Do you feel comfortable with this?"

"I haven't agreed to it, I'm still debating. It would mean also being responsible for all of his medical decisions. I'm not sure we're there yet. Plus, isn't it the same as getting married, without the big party?"

"A bit, I suppose."

"I'm not looking for that, plus it's not my money, I didn't earn it."

"I get that, but Danny's thinking of you as a manager because of what you would do with his money after he's gone. It doesn't have to be yours to have it be impactful to other's lives."

"That's true."

"And I suspect he'd want someone as thoughtful as you in charge of his medical care because, if what you've said about his father is true, I can imagine they'd be happy to see Danny go so they could collect."

"I agree."

"Even if you're not together, he knows you'd do what was fair. I would want you as my POA too."

"Thanks mom."

"You don't have to tell me the number, but does he have enough to support himself if he were to lose his business?"

"Yes."

"What about supporting you too, if you were both unemployed at the same time."

"Yes."

"Damn girl, Danny's a dreamboat."

"Mom—"

Judy gave her a playful side squeeze as they entered Clara's favorite store.

"It's not my money." Lacey reminded her mom.

Lacey helped Clara pick out several outfits to wear for her first few days of middle school. Lacey paid for everything using the money she now had available thanks to Danny helping her with her rent.

She knew she should be saving every dime, but also knew her mom couldn't afford all this and that Clara really deserved the new clothes. Plus Lacey needed this happy memory in the books.

Maybe in the back of her mind Lacey knew she was going to push for her and Danny to return to Seattle together for good after the holidays and then she wouldn't have to worry so much about saving.

Once they cashed out Lacey returned for the gift she had made for Danny. It was high quality and she tipped the screen printer graciously after seeing the finished product.

She zipped it up and folded it neatly before tucking it into the gift bag they provided her with.

The girls decided to head back home around the same time Samuel was showing Danny how to dock the sail boat.

Once they were close enough, Ben and Danny hopped off and secured the boat together.

"Nice, you're like, really strong Danny. You'd be a great sailor." Ben said awkwardly.

"Thanks, man. I learned a lot from you today, I appreciate it."

"You bet. I've gotta roll, but tell Lacey I said hey." Ben waived as he headed back to his place.

Sam climbed down from the boat and double checked the knots.

"Yep, that'll do. Nice work today, Danny. Thanks for lunch too." Samuel said, "Smoke?"

Samuel pulled out two cigars.

"Sure, yeah."

Danny followed Sam's lead and crimped the end off and lit it the same way. He let the smoke just happen as opposed to inhaling for an effect like he would with the joints he smoked with Lacey.

"It's an Ashton, I hope you like it." Samuel said as he took a seat on his patio.

Danny knew it was a good cigar just by the name. Anything high-end he was well versed in. It came with the Desai territory. A curse he couldn't shake.

Danny spied old blue coming down the street, "They're back." He said happily.

Samuel smiled at the pure joy in Danny's tone.

Danny stood as Clara came out to see him. He gave her a high five before she plopped down next to her father. Lacey was next in the fire outfit from this morning. He had forgotten she was wearing it, she was beautiful.

Sam watched Danny's face as he caught sight of her, and Lacey's face as they connected with each other. They were in love.

Danny met her half way and gave her a big hug, spinning her around.

"I missed you." He said into her neck.

"Me too." She smiled and kissed him, "I got you something!"

"Me? You didn't have to do that." Danny accepted the bag and smiled.

"Open it!" Lacey couldn't wait.

Danny peeked inside and pulled back quickly to look at her with big eyes when he saw a corner of his team's logo.

"What did you do?!"

Lacey smiled bigger.

Danny pulled out the jacket and let the bag fall to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! How did you do this?!" Danny held the jacket up admiring the Dacey soccer logo on the back.

It wasn't until he saw 'Coach Desai' on the sleeve that he went back for another hug.

"Do you like it?" Lacey giggled as he spun her around again.

"I love it so much, thank you!" Danny unzipped it and slid it on.

Lacey thought he looked damn fine. Clara clapped and approved of Danny's modeling.

"This is so thoughtful Lacey, I really love it." Danny said as he adjusted the jacket.

"Dacey." Samuel said, admiring the jacket, As in, Danny and Lacey?" He puffed his cigar.

Danny sat back down and resumed with his cigar too.

"Indeed. My company is Dacey Planning and Investments, soccer team is too." Danny smiled.

"I like it. Maybe that's what I'll rename my boat after I restore it next year." Sam thought.

"Dacey—I'd follow that ship." Judy said lovingly as she made her way outside.

"Same, perfect ship name." Lacey agreed.

Danny snuffed out his cigar for now and pointed to Clara. He signed asking her if she wanted to practice with him. She explained she twisted her ankle at the trampoline place and lifted her ankle to show him.

"Whoa, she needs ice on this Judy—" Danny said with great concern.

Danny pressed in a couple spots, paying attention to her level of pain.

"It's not broken, but she needs to stay off of this, keep it elevated." He signed to her and offered to watch a movie with her instead.

"Her game is tomorrow Danny, you think she'll be okay?" Lacey asked, knowing how bummed she would be to have to miss it.

"I don't know, it's a bad twist." Danny went in to help wrap Clara's ankle and then wrapped ice around the swelling for her.

He propped her leg up on some pillows and sat next to her. Five minutes into their movie Clara was out. He covered her with a blanket and went back outside.

"She's out." Danny said as he sat by Lacey and her parents.

"You're the Clara whisperer." Judy smiled at him, Thanks Danny."

Danny, Lacey and her parents relaxed out back together. There were no discussions about babies, money or living arrangements. They simply enjoyed each other's company.

They took turns playing horseshoes and Danny listened as they all shared memories of growing up in this house.

Around dinner time no one was in the mood to cook or do much of anything. Danny decided to introduce Mr. & Mrs. Porter to the magic of Postmates.

He let them go through the menus and ordered them all exactly what they wanted. Judy loved that they didn't have to cook four different meals or drive all over the place to make everyone happy.

About an hour later their food arrived and Clara hobbled out from her nap to join them.

"I can see how appealing this food delivery service must be for you guys in New York." Judy said, appreciating its brilliance.

"It's a guilty pleasure for me, absolutely." Danny admitted.

"I wouldn't feel guilty, if it saves time then it gets a gold star from me." Samuel added.

After dinner Clara asked Danny and Lacey to restart the movie with her. Before Judy and Samuel retreated to their room to compare notes, Judy made sure her oldest daughter was still clear on her expectations for the night.

"You two, behave tonight." Judy said quietly to Lacey in the kitchen as she watched Clara

and Danny talking to each other on the couch.

"We definitely learned our lesson. I'm not sure he'll even touch me once we're back home again. He was really embarrassed."

"Oh please, I'm sure you'll manage." Judy rolled her eyes.

Lacey smiled and hugged her mom goodnight.

Danny and Lacey sat on either side of Clara as they watched their movie. Clara made it about a half hour in this time before passing out again and snuggling over toward her sister. Lacey stroked her hair gently.

"How was the boat trip?"

"It was surprisingly healing, actually. Your dad is wonderful, I'm lucky to know him. What about you? How was your day?"

"Long. Mom and I talked about a lot of stuff."

"Stuff? Everything okay?"

Lacey looked over at Danny, should she tell him now about maybe wanting to move out here?

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just—"

Lacey hesitated, she didn't want to send him into a panic or have him be so into it that he called and had all of their stuff shipped out here in true Danny grand gesture style.

Danny waited for her to sort out her train of thought.

"What do you think of Seattle?" A good place to start, she hoped.

"It's great, it's happy."

Lacey didn't know another way to buffer her question so she just asked.

"Would you maybe want to move out here?"

Danny's eyebrows rose, she could tell a million things went through his brain.

"Like, move move?"

"Yeah."

Danny sat back and thought for a bit.

Lacey got up and turned the tv off. "C'mon, let's go talk." Lacey said.

Danny nodded and stood up. He scooped Clara up and carried her upstairs to her room, Lacey tucked her in.

In Lacey's room they began changing for bed. Lacey carefully took off the gorgeous outfit Danny had gifted her while Danny just piled his clothes up in an unstructured ball in the corner. He did take the time to hang up the fabulous jacket Lacey had made for him, his new favorite thing.

"Shower?" Danny asked softly, scoping out Lacey in just her thong.

"We can't be in there long." Lacey smiled as she led the way.

Danny caught her hand and pulled her in to kiss her deep. He wanted her so bad despite the train wreck they fell into last night. Lacey spotted his desire making an enormous tent in his boxer briefs.

"Hey now, we can't do this remember?" Lacey said, looking down and stroking his predicament through the fabric.

Danny nodded, fake-pouting. He couldn't help it.

Lacey went to Clara's bathroom door and locked it from the inside. She closed her door too and locked that one so at least Clara wouldn't be able to find them and be scarred for life.

They both pulled their underwear off and climbed into the shower together, jumping back as the first cold burst of water hit them.

They began washing each other. Danny never lost his erection and it only intensified as his hand found its way over to soap up the apex of Lacey's long legs.

"Danny—" Lacey loved when he touched her.

Danny's eyes were glazed over, he leaned forward and pushed her against the wall. Lacey brought her hands down to soap up Danny's cock and formed a grip around him not unlike holding a baseball bat, because, well, it was what it was.

Danny released her folds and bracketed her body in place between his strong arms. He leaned in close as she began moving her hands. He looked at her with so much want, Lacey felt like the sexiest, most loved person alive.

"I want you so bad, Lacey." He hushed into her ear.

Lacey loved hearing this because it was rare coming from Danny. Her breathing picked up.

Danny was so wound up from all of the emotions he had cycled through in the last 48 hours. All he wanted to think about right now, was Lacey's body and her beautiful face.

Danny began to pump his hips forward with a delicate rhythm as Lacey continued to hold his cock.

It was one thing to have him making love to her as she was laying down with his weight on top of her and a limited view, it was a whole other thing to watch all of Danny's sexy body moving with so much grace and fluidity. This was turning into the world's sexiest hand job.

Danny sped up, connecting with Lacey's eyes and imagining her sloppy, wet grip being her perfect, warm vagina.

"Fuck." He whispered.

Danny continued to pant in her ear until she couldn't take it anymore.

Lacey let him go and turned the water off.

"Lace—" Danny needed to finish this.

Lacey stepped out quietly and dried off, handing Danny the towel and yanking him out too.

She put a towel on the ground and Danny laid down slowly so he didn't disrupt the floor boards.

"God, please Lacey." Danny was a mess.

Lacey quickly took her seat on his throbbing dick. She tested her movements, both of them trying to hold their breath so they could hear if the old house was going to tell on them.

They found a spot where the floor made no creaking and Lacey went for it. Danny sat up, holding her waist and trying to breathe shallow.

"I need it, I need this." He whispered sweetly.

"You're mine." Lacey responded, dropping her hips low as she took all of him inside of her. She knew that was his favorite.

Danny gripped her ass and ground her into him as deep as he could.

As he felt Lacey finally let herself go, he grabbed her face and kissed her to silence the moan that danced at her lips. Danny came so hard he could feel the pressure of his release cause his semen to come pouring back out from around their connection and all over his lap.

He pulled back from the kiss and immediately sucked on the nipples that were in his face. Another one of his favorite things.

Lacey kept her hips moving slowly as she relished in her orgasm as long as she could. Danny stayed in his sitting position helping to hold her up as she continued.

He smiled at her and nodded, "Go for it." He whispered out of breath.

Lacey pushed him down so he was lying flat and she leaned forward so she could use his body for another climax. She learned her lesson the last time though and made sure to include him in her pursuit this time.

She locked eyes with him and rubbed her clit against his perfect base as she rode him for dear life.

"I'm—I'm, so fucking lucky." Lacey panted.

Danny watched her eyes narrow again as she found what she was looking for.

"Dannyy—" she whispered.

Lacey shoved her face in his ear, "I love you, Danny—" Lacey loved the pressure inside of her. Danny's erection still holding on.

With the sound of Lacey's voice, Danny felt a new surge of desire rush through him, his erection legitimately staying up for her now. This had only happened one other time for him and he wasn't going to let it pass.

He reached out and grabbed her waist gently, eyes glued to their connection as he watched Lacey punish her own pussy.

Lacey's rhythm was next level, Danny had never felt her ride like this before. She found her zone, enjoying her third build up.

"Oh my god Lacey—"

"Coming again for me, Desai?" Lacey's voice filled with sultry, sexual energy.

"If you keep riding like this, hell yes."

"You like it?" Lacey knew he liked when she talked to him.

Danny moved his hands to her ass, "Don't stop."

Lacey kept her pace and rhythm, "Your cock is so fucking perfect. Do you realize how lucky I am?"

"Fuck, Lace—"

"I want this, every day. Your huge cock, stretching me out. That perfect rhythm." Lacey's eyes rolled around as her body absorbed her mind's fantasy.

"Every. Day." Danny promised, his voice thick and his eyes wanting.

She leaned down looking for his help, "I'm—" Danny kissed her as she spilled over again. This time Lacey bit his lip playfully, her muscles moving wildly deep inside of her.

Danny felt every twitch, every spasm. He came again too, completely satiated.

"You're incredible—" Danny's voice showing signs of his exhaustion.

"So good, thank you Danny." Lacey whispered back.

She climbed off of Danny and helped him sit up.

"Coming twice like that is something I can't get myself to do on my own, no matter what I'm thinking about. It's only your body that can make it happen, I'm just blown away." Danny said softly.

"I meant what I said Danny, we need to have more sex."

"Lacey, if you want to have sex every day I'm happy to accommodate." Danny chuckled.

"I hope you mean that." Lacey challenged.

"If a few of those days are you riding me the way you just did, I will do anything."

"You really liked that, huh?"

"It was my favorite we've had so far, you can ride, Lacey. It was so fucking good."

Lacey stepped back into the shower to clean up. Danny watched her routine and marveled at her body from his position on the floor.

"Let's go, Desai. Get in here and finish up." Lacey ordered as she stepped out and began drying off again.

Danny quickly took her place in the shower as she lotioned up.

Once they had put the bathroom back together they creeped quietly into bed and snuggled in.

"If we are in a strong, solid place with our relationship...I'd move here with you." Danny finally revealed.

"Do you think we're far from that place?"

Danny looked at her, "Parts of us are there. I'd say our sex life is a thousand percent in a strong and solid place, but I did almost lose you again just yesterday because we haven't truly worked through some of the major things."

"I just had a moment of guilt and anxiety about the baby thing, I'm over it."

"No, it's still an issue. You can say you're over it, but you and I haven't fixed it yet. The work comes from both of us, not just one's ability to 'get over' something."

He was right. She got quiet.

"Another thing that's strong and solid is that I am completely in love with you." Danny said so sincerely that he won an official, "Awww!" from Lacey.

"I'm in love with you too."

"Lace—let's work on it, see where it goes. I've got stuff to work on too, like learning to not suffocate you."

"Okay." She was a little disappointed.

"What if you move in with me now in Green Grove? I know I have asked you before, but maybe after this trip you'll reconsider? You can move in, save your money, pay your parents back...we can have sex every day."

Danny smiled at her, "Seriously though, we'll work on us and get to see if we're ready to be around each other like that every day." Danny stroked her forehead lovingly.

"And if we're not?"

Danny nodded, "If we're not then I'll help you get where you want to be, I promise. If we can't do it, I'll make sure you find another place in the city or help move you back here to Seattle, whatever you want."

"I think you're right. It makes sense to start there. You really want this to happen now?"

"Yes. Let's do it."

"Okay." Lacey smiled, that tingle of excitement in the pit of her tummy.

"Okay." Danny said with finality. His heart was so happy.

"Good night, Danny."

"Good night, Baby."

Danny and Lacey just let themselves go, falling asleep so deep. All limbs intertwined with one another, faces nestled just out of range of each other's breath.

The one thing they forgot? To unlock Clara's side of the bathroom door before they went to bed.

Clara woke up before everyone and peeked into her sister's room hesitantly. When they were younger, Lacey scared her with classic sister threats if Clara ever came into her room without permission. Even now, with Lacey being the loving adult sister she was, Clara was still nervous to go in her room.

She was desperate, however, not willing to use her parent's bathroom, and certainly not venturing into the basement bathroom all alone with her bum ankle.

Clara spotted Lacey and Danny snuggled in Lacey's tiny bed together. She could see that neither of them were wearing shirts, but they were folded into each other and wrapped up in Lacey's quilt so tightly that she couldn't see anything else.

She stepped slowly, trying not to wake them up, aware that she never knew how loud she was being to them.

Lacey heard Clara and twisted her head to look at her. Clara froze. Lacey signed asking if she was okay and Clara nodded yes and took off for the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Danny moved around and ended up pulling all the blankets with him. Lacey sighed and looked at her phone: 5 am. Of course it was.

Lacey got out of bed when she heard Clara finish up and walked around to Clara's room. She had just locked Lacey out of the bathroom now for revenge.

She gave Clara the side eye then winked at her and smiled. Little shit. Lacey used the bathroom and unlocked all the bathroom doors. She quietly returned to her room and got dressed in workout clothes.

Danny finally rolled back over as she was tying her sneakers.

"Hey." Danny rubbed his eyes.

"Hey lazy, we running today?" Lacey said feigning irritation.

"Me?! Jesus, what time is it?"

"It's like, 5:30. Clara woke me up." Lacey groaned, "Then you stole all the blankets."

"Wow, you're grumpy." Danny joked.

He climbed out of bed and walked up behind her for a reverse hug. Lacey could feel his morning stiffness poke into her ass.

"Damn it, Danny. I can't focus on anything else but your goddamn cock." Lacey said it seriously as if it were a real issue.

"It was just a hug Lace, geez." Danny threw his hands up laughing and went into the bathroom to pee.

After, Danny took some time to stretch. He threw on running clothes and took off with Lacey.

Lacey immediately noticed how much harder her run was after taking several days off. She pushed on while Danny did the opposite and held himself back just so he could keep pace with her. Lacey waived him on, but he stayed several steps behind her.

Danny watched as everyone greeted Lacey as she ran by. Everyone knew her, and it wasn't for nefarious reasons as it was for Danny in Green Grove.

An hour later they were back at Lacey's house and walked in to find Mr. & Mrs. Porter having coffee together.

"You two got an early start, how's the weather?" Samuel asked, his voice was jolly.

"Good morning." Danny smiled.

"It's nice right now, cloudy." Lacey answered.

"You two sleep okay?" Judy asked.

"We did." Lacey said simply, "You?" The Porter women knowing exactly what they were really talking about.

"Indeed." Judy sipped her coffee.

Danny and Samuel just stared at each other in awe of the subtleties of the women they loved. Samuel smiled and sipped his coffee.

Danny shook his head and turned to pour coffee for Lacey and himself.

"Here, baby." Danny placed a mug next to Lacey.

Judy's phone rang then, "Jesus it's not even seven yet—" she scrambled to see who needed them at this hour.

"Hello? Oh, good morning. Yes, he's right here actually, hang on—"

Judy turned around, Samuel looking at her and wondering who was calling for him.

"Danny, it's for you."

Danny put his coffee down, "For me?"

"It's Coach Nelsen."

Danny took the phone, "Coach Nelsen, good morning. Yikes, mhmm. Actually, can you hold on one moment for me? Thanks—"

Danny shoved the phone against his chest to mute the mic, "Lacey, are we going to Clara's game today?" He whispered.

"She would really like that, yes. You and I have plans tonight though, remember?"

Danny tried to mask the fact that Lacey was casually reminding him, in front of her parents, that she was planning to make good on her promise to fuck him every day. She smiled. She was the devil.

"I do remember, thank you." Danny said, straight-faced. Warning her with his eyes.

Lacey giggled, sipping her coffee.

"Hello, yes I can do that. Okay, it's no problem. My pleasure, I'll be there. Bye."

Danny handed the phone back to Judy, the rest of them waiting for details.

"I'm helping to coach the game today. I guess Coach Barber is still sick."

"That's fantastic, they're lucky you're here." Samuel said.

"Clara will be so excited." Lacey added.

"Wow, Danny. You've only been here a couple days and the opportunities are already knocking at your door." Judy tried.

"Mom—"

"What? I'm just saying. Have you two talked about—" Judy raised her eyebrows at Lacey.

"We have." Danny answered, looking toward Lacey and prompting her to tell them.

"We talked last night, and we're going to stay in New York for now." Lacey said.

Judy deflated a little, obviously not the outcome she had been hoping for.

"We're going to take some time to continue working on our relationship. We need to work through some stuff first."

"That sounds like a good plan." Sam nodded.

"Lacey accepted my offer to move into the mill in Green Grove." Danny said proudly.

"Really?! Lacey that's so exciting! Congratulations, that's a big step." Judy hugged each of them.

"We'll be closer to my therapist there and we can kind of see if running a house and living together is something we're really ready for or not." Danny explained.

"Mom, if it does work out, Danny said he would move to Seattle with me and we can build our lives here." Lacey was beaming.

"What's the time-line Danny?" Judy was bursting.

"I can't answer that." Danny said honestly.

"What is the plan if you decide you can't do it, or you don't want to after all?" Sam asked.

"I've promised Lacey that if that's the case, I'd move her back into the city, back here to Seattle, or wherever she wants to go."

Samuel nodded, "Lacey?"

"I want to try. I trust Danny, and I think you do too."

"I do, but you'll be breaking your lease—" Samuel was thinking about how much this would cost him.

"It's covered, Sam. It was my offer, I'm prepared to settle whatever the consequences for that entail."

"Alright then, is this happening soon?" Sam asked.

Lacey looked at Danny, they hadn't talked about that.

"I'd like her with me as soon as possible. I'll go at Lacey's pace though, whenever she says it time, I'm ready." He said to Lacey's parents while looking at her as he spoke.

Clara walked into the kitchen and right up to Danny for a hug. Danny smiled and signed good morning. Lacey signed that Danny was going to coach her game today and she was thrilled.

Clara asked for one of Danny's omelettes and took a seat at the kitchen counter like she did before. Danny was going to miss this.

After breakfast Danny literally suited up to Coach Clara's soccer game. The weather was mild so he threw on his grey suit pants, white dress shirt, slate grey tie and charcoal grey sweater. He pulled his hair back neatly and shined up his dress shoes.

Samuel and Judy had taken the day off so they could be at Clara's game too. Danny made his way downstairs, Lacey still getting ready in the bathroom.

"Oh Danny, you look so handsome!" Judy walked up to him and played with his collars like a mom would.

"Thank you."

Samuel came out from his room then and spotted Danny, "Well, you clean up nice."

"Thanks, Sam."

Danny saw Clara outside practicing and knew he had a moment before Lacey was ready so he decided to throw something out there.

"Hey, I was hoping I could talk to you both about something?"

"Sure son, what's on your mind?" Samuel and Judy sat together at the kitchen counter as Danny thought about what he wanted to say.

"Lacey's college. Grad school. I'd like to take that debt on, if I may."

"I'm sorry?" Judy wasn't sure she understood.

"Please forgive me if this is overstepping. I know how deeply personal talking about money can be, but it's been on my mind a lot lately. Did you take out loans for her? Another mortgage on this beautiful house?"

"Danny, it's not necessary for you to pay those debts." Judy said.

"I understand. This home gave Lacey so much inspiration, you provided her with the tools to achieve her dreams, and now I have the privilege of loving her. Settling the unsettled parts that made her who she is today is something I'm very interested in investing in."

"Does Lacey know you're talking to us about this?" Samuel asked.

"Not yet. I knew she would probably stop me so I wanted to just ask you first. I don't keep anything from her, I promise I will tell her."

"Danny, taking on debts that large when you're just starting to build your life is the opposite of what you should be doing. This is why we never let Lacey take out any student loans." Judy advised.

"Agreed. I would not offer to do this if it would impact myself or my future plans in any way. I've worked to set myself up financially for the past five years. I'm stable and have lots of room to help my family, so I'm asking to. I want to do this."

Sam and Judy looked at each other, unsure of which way they should go.

"How would paying these debts not impact you at all?" Samuel tried to understand.

"I looked up Lacey's colleges, her tuition must have been around 250k and I'm guessing that now that she's graduated you've had to begin making payments on that."

"Even if that were the number, no one can just gift $250k without there being an impact to them unless they're some billionaire." Samuel laughed.

Danny didn't flinch. He stood tall and stared at Samuel as he recovered from his laugh.

Samuel realized Danny wasn't smiling. Judy brought her hand over her mouth, she couldn't believe this.

"Danny—" Samuel took a breath.

"Like I said, It wouldn't have an impact. Clara has to go through college soon too, and this house needs some upgrades." Danny looked around, blowing off the Porter's thousand yard stares.

Samuel and Judy stopped talking. Danny looked down, he hated this part.

"This is the part where it always gets weird." Danny mumbled.

"Sorry Danny, it's just a lot to process at once. We had no idea. Lacey mentioned you were blessed with wealth, but we didn't realize what that meant." Judy tried to comfort him, "A billionaire?"

"It's awkward for me too," Danny smiled, "I know how hard you've both worked for what you have and I'm not trying to step on that or make myself seem like some cocky savior or something, you know?" He laughed.

"Understood." Samuel nodded.

"It's a genuine offer."

"We'll need some time to think about it, Danny. I can't honestly say that we haven't stayed awake some nights trying to figure it all out." Judy added.

"Mr. and Mrs. Porter, you've accepted me into you family, and I've never had that support before. I am sleeping better at night now because of you, I'd like to return the favor. We should all sleep well at night."

Lacey came down the stairs dressed in a royal blue maxi dress with a fully crocheted back. She wore dark leather gladiator sandals with it and left her hair down and curly, Danny's favorite.

"Hey guys." Lacey said happily, "Oooo! Danny you look so handsome!" Lacey kissed him quickly.

Danny gave her a spin, "This dress is lovely, Lace—"

"Thanks, another one from your closet. Thanks Danny." She smiled.

"It's cold today, Lacey. You'll need a sweater." Judy pushed.

"Yes, mother." Lacey said playfully, "What were you guys talking about?"

Samuel looked at Danny, "Danny was offering some financial options to us."

"Oh?" Lacey turned to Danny for details, "Elaborate." She said cautiously.

"I—um, was just explaining that I've been thinking about our future if we were to move out here. I offered to settle any outstanding college debt to help expedite some upgrades to the house, prepare to pay for Clara's turn at college, you know..."

Danny was scared of Lacey's wrath if she was on the opposite side of this suggestion. Samuel chuckled quietly, he knew Danny was ready to run away.

"Do they know?" Lacey asked him, wondering if her parents now knew Danny was a billionaire.

"It came up, yes."

"I see. So, what are the parameters of this offer?"

"Well, I'd simply fund a trust and make your parents the trustees. That would allow them to have access to use the money to pay for debts, repairs, whatever they need."

"Are you accepting?" Lacey asked them.

"You tell us, Lacey. Should we?" Samuel asked her.

Lacey knew she owed them thousands, she knew they were struggling overall, but never showed it in their day-to-day lives. They deserved this, why not? She looked at Danny and he nodded to her, telling her it was something he really wanted to do.

"I think it's a very kind, genuine offer and you should accept it." she said honestly.

"Okay. Danny, we'll accept." Samuel didn't need any other confirmations.

"Okay, can I make one request? Lacey already knows this, but outside of us, I don't want anyone else to know about the money. I don't discuss balances or entertain the word billionaire, or any of it. I own my own business, I work hard and earn my own money. That's all people need to know."

"Of course, we won't share your information. You can trust us." Samuel assured him.

"What's the real number Sam, all the debts, not just Lacey's school." Danny asked, just in case he was way off.

"Everything? It's 475k." Samuel said honestly, Lacey's eyes grew huge, "What do we need to do?"

Danny took out a checkbook from his pocket and handed it to Samuel.

"You'll just need to sign these forms. The rest is already done."

Samuel opened the book to find his name and Judy's name listed on the checks and as trustees along with Lacey on the paperwork for the Porter Family Trust.

"Danny—" Samuel was speechless.

"Listen, there is five million in this account."

Judy started crying, she stood up and hugged Danny so tight. Danny hugged her back, he needed that, they both did.

Samuel stood up too and pulled Danny away from Judy for his turn with a hug.

"I can't tell you what this means. Thank you, Danny." Samuel said wholeheartedly.

"It's nothing, let's just move on. We're still the same people, I want it to feel the same between us all." Danny asked.

They all agreed and took turns signing Danny's paperwork before heading outside to get ready to leave for Clara's game.

Danny took Lacey's hand as they walked to the car and squeezed it gently, sandwiching it in between her other hand lovingly.

Clara thought Danny looked handsome too and high-fived him for his fashion choices.

They arrived at the soccer field an hour before the game to help Coach Nelsen set up.

"Coach Desai, thanks so much for helping out again today. I'd like to go over plays?"

"Of course." Danny followed Coach Nelsen to walk the pitch and talk strategy.

As they made their way around the first lap the girls began to arrive. Each of them saw Danny and came running to him for one of his now famous high-fives.

Danny would hold his hand up about a foot taller than each girl and expected them to jump and hit their target. They loved him and his silly style.

"Alright girls, listen up! As you can see, Coach Desai is with us tonight. He'll be working with offensive players, look alive for his signs. Line up to begin sprints please."

Danny and Coach Nelsen were unified in their coaching style for the day and began to engage the girls in warm ups.

The girls on the team weren't the only girls who loved Danny's style. About a half dozen women on the sidelines were infatuated with him also. A few had even approached him for small talk during the practice he helped with earlier in the week. This attention was something Danny was used to from coaching in New York also.

He had learned how to manage these interactions and could always shut it down. Eventually the parents in New York knew Danny was not going to entertain them and left him alone.

Today, a woman with striking long red hair and green eyes walked up to shake Danny's hand.

"Hi Coach Desai! I'm Amber, Hannah's Mom." she smiled a huge fake smile.

Danny nodded, not shaking her hand.

"Hannah's mom, something you need to discuss?"

Danny kept his eyes on the girls, tagging them as they returned from their sprint in an elaborate warm-up relay.

"Oh, no, I just wanted to introduce myself."

"Okay. Let's go 9! Pick up your feet!"

Amber didn't move, Danny turned his shoulders toward her, eyes still on the girls.

"Was that all?"

"Um, I guess so, unless maybe—"

"Hannah!" Danny cut her off.

A girl came sprinting toward Danny waiting for his direction.

"Is this your mom?"

Hannah nodded yes.

"Show her where the parents sit please, then you get to run a lap." Danny wasn't playing.

"Mom! Get out of here!" Hannah was pissed. She pushed her mom toward the bleachers then took off running her lap.

Danny turned toward Amber and the other moms for a moment and clapped his hands.

"We're here to play soccer." He gave them a nod commanding their attention and then pulled his sweater off.

The moms and most of the dads all stared with rapt attention.

Danny walked directly to Lacey and slipped the sweater over her head and helped her wiggle it down until she could slip her arms through.

"You forgot to bring your sweater." Danny winked as he kissed her forehead before rolling up his shirt sleeves and heading back to begin ball drills.

The moms were shocked and stared at Lacey with confusion and envy. Lacey just smiled at his subtle dominance. Judy was dying at his personality. Danny was the son she never had.

Coach Nelsen blew his whistle indicating the refs had arrived and they wanted to clear the field. The girls stood in a circle and worked on passing before they were set to take the field.

Danny and Coach Nelsen picked their starters, the other girls taking a seat to be alternates. One of the girls Danny wanted to start for him sat to the side, crying.

Danny squatted down, "Hey, what's going on over here, Dee?"

"I'm not ready to play, my dad forgot my cleats and he's not back with them yet." She sniffled.

"Why are you crying?"

"Be-because now I can't play."

"I agree it's sad you can't play, but the reason you're crying is because why?"

"Because my dad forgot my cleats."

"You knew you had a game today?"

"Y-yes." She wiped her nose down her wrist.

"Who's responsibility is it to remember to bring their gear? Yours or your dads?"

Danny raised his eyebrows when she didn't answer immediately.

"Mine." She blew out in frustration.

"Stop crying, stand up."

Dee got up and stood there like an uninflated lump. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath.

"What size shoes do you wear?"

"Six."

Danny took off to Coach Nelsen's gear box and found some cleats.

"Dee!" Danny waived her over and handed her the cleats, "Try these on."

Dee scrambled to loosen the laces and slid her feet in. Her face lit up, "They fit!"

"Tie them up and get in line, you're starting."

"I—um, I can't tie them."

Danny sighed, "You're in fifth grade?"

"Yes."

"Dee," Danny squatted down and tied the cleats for her, "You need to take some responsibility for your life. You're not little anymore." Danny wasn't quiet about it.

Danny stood up and adjusted the clip board under his arm, "You owe me a lap after the game, get in line please."

"Yes, Coach Desai."

Danny huddled his starters up and signed as he addressed them, "We worked on some new passes this week, let's try them. I want clean passes, lots of communication, got it?"

"Yes Coach Desai!"

"Alright then, let's do a whisper Grizzlies on three, ready?" Danny whispered, "One! Two! Three! Grizzlies!" The girls whispered loudly.

They thought Danny was so silly and all busted out laughing. Danny clapped as the girls took the field.

"Let's go! Show me some teamwork! Let's see those signs!" He yelled, signing for Clara. Clara nodded, she heard him.

Coach Nelsen watched Danny work through warm ups, his correction of Dee, and through to the start of the game. He had never worked with any other coaches that had their shit together the way Danny did.

Coach Nelsen saw 10 and 14 pouting on the alternate bench and praised Danny's passion for growing the team's underdog skill set that he himself had no time to develop. Danny made it all seem easy.

At half time, the Grizzlies and the away team were still scoreless. Danny pulled two of his starters, including Dee, and tagged in 10 and 14.

"I need you two to bring the energy back, got it?" He pointed to Elizabeth and her cousin.

"Yes Coach!" They said together.

"Clara's your striker, keep it clean, let me see those signs. I'm watching everything, so do it right, understand?"

The girls nodded.

"I'm sorry?" Danny cupped his ear.

"YES COACH DESAI!"

"Let's win this thing!" Danny threw his clip board and went running up the sideline to watch.

At the whistle the girls got the ball immediately and worked it up the pitch. Danny moved up with them and watched 14 move into passing position.

Clara was open and 14 threw her sign and gave a clean pass before Clara fired the ball past the goalie and scored their first point. The parents cheered.

Danny threw his arms in the air, "NICE WORK! Let's keep it going!" Danny clapped over his head.

Coach Nelsen took over as the girls ran down field, the Grizzlies goalie stopping a gnarly attempt at a goal with her head.

Halfway back upfield 7 lost control of the ball and a particularly fast guard ran the ball up to score a goal for the away team.

They were now tied 1-1 with three minutes left, time for one more play. Danny gave the sign for the play he was after and the girls took off.

They faked a pass and went with a risky move through a very narrow window and Clara kicked it in at the last moment to score the winning goal.

The parents went wild, jumping up and down. Lacey couldn't remember ever having this much fun watching her sister's games before. Danny's energy permeated everything he touched. He was Midas.

The Grizzlies lined up to thank the other team. Danny pulled Dee out after and made her complete her lap. Dee's dad walked up and stood next to Danny.

"Coach Desai, hello, I'm Dee's dad Rick."

Danny didn't shake his hand either, "Hello Dee's dad."

"Thanks for finding her some cleats so she could play. I've been so scatter-brained lately I can't remember anything..."

"Does she need new cleats?" Danny asked, wanting to make sure this wasn't an issue with lack of funds.

"No, I just forgot to grab them."

"Dee is running a lap for me right now because it is her responsibility to bring her gear with her when she has soccer, not yours."

"Yeah, okay."

Rick stood with his arms folded across his chest as he waited for her to finish her lap.

"Hi Daddy." Dee returned, out of breath.

"Dee, cleats please." Danny requested.

Dee untied them and handed them to Danny before slipping her shoes back on.

"Thank you. Dee, you need to come to your next practice with your cleats. You will tie them yourself for Coach Nelsen or you will not be allowed to participate, understand?"

Dee nodded.

"She can't play if she can't tie her shoes?" Rick asked.

"Correct. Congratulations on your win, you did great!" Danny gave her a high-five, giving zero fucks about the dirty looks from Dee's dad.

As the girls left he told each of them to come to their next practice prepared to tie their own cleats or risk not be able to participate. At this level these girls needed to be cleaned up. Danny was disappointed.

Coach Nelsen approved of Danny's requirement and was thankful someone was trying to help instill some ownership into the girls.

"Coach Desai?" Amber was back.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, I shouldn't have interrupted your drills."

Danny eyes fluttered as he processed her fake apology.

"Correct." Danny was cold.

Lacey had to cover her mouth to hold in her giggles.

"Right, well, I wanted to see if maybe I could make it up to you? Show you around Seattle some time? I'd love to pick your brain about New York too, I heard that's where you're from?"

"Hannah's mom, I am only here for soccer, and I'm leaving tomorrow so I will have to decline."

"You're not free tonight then? I am free—" she was not getting it.

Danny reached his hand out and pulled Lacey next to him, wrapping his hand around her waist, "I have other plans. Have a nice afternoon." Danny smiled as he and Lacey walked by Amber hand in hand.

As they approached the car with Lacey's parents, she hung back and pulled on his arm to get him to stop.

"We're not going with them."

Danny looked to see Mr. & Mrs. Porter climbing into the car without them.

"What's happening?"

"Clara is staying with her friends tonight, and so I thought maybe you and I could spend some time together."

"Of course, what did you have in mind?"

"Well," Lacey opened the trunk and took out a bag she packed for them before her parents pulled away, "I want to show you the needle, downtown, all of the good food spots. It's our last night, so I rented a place for us to stay. You know, so we don't have to be quiet, or make love on the floor." Lacey whispered the last part.

Danny pulled her in close, lifting her chin for a sweet kiss.

"Ooooo!" A couple of the girls said as they passed by Danny and Lacey.

Danny pulled back, "Alright, alright." He addressed the girls.

Lacey had promised her parents that her and Danny would come by in the morning to say goodbye before their flight left for New York.

She summoned an Uber and the two of them were off for some site seeing.

As the afternoon turned into night, a powerful storm rolled in and began soaking downtown.

Luckily, Danny and Lacey were able to see most of the major tourist attractions before retreating for the night.

As they walked through the doors of the hotel, it was dark. Emergency lights were on and there were staff everywhere helping to direct people.

"What's happening?" Lacey inquired as her and Danny made their way into the lobby.

"The power is out and our generator is down at the moment. Are you staying with us tonight?" The woman at the desk asked politely.

"Yes, we checked in a few hours ago." Lacey responded.

"You're welcome to cancel your stay, but the generator is being fixed now, we expect power back in the next few hours. If there is a change we'll notify everyone they have to leave."

Lacey looked at Danny, disappointed that they would not be relaxing in a jetted tub together right now.

"Want to go somewhere else?" Danny asked.

"Everywhere else was sold out." Lacey shrugged.

They walked toward the stairs together and began their six story climb.

"I did cardio with you today, what is this karma?" Lacey griped.

"Well, you have skipped the climber this vacation, so—" Danny smirked.

"Hey!" Lacey giggled.

They made it their room and managed to open their door with the old fashioned door key the front desk gave them.

It was pitch black.

"Well, this is romantic." Lacey said sarcastically, "Maybe we should just go home."

The two shuffled around using the lights of their cell phones. Danny went to the sliding windows and opened the curtains. The city lights shone brightly, the rain amplifying the effects of the lights. The whole city twinkled.

Above each balcony was an awning, affording them the opportunity to stand outside to enjoy the fresh air even while it was raining. Danny stepped out.

"This is beautiful, Lace. Come out with me?"

Lacey climbed out and took a deep, cleansing breath.

"Wanna smoke?" Lacey smiled slyly, "I brought the last one."

"Yeah, sure." Danny smiled back.

Lacey stumbled back in to rummage around her suitcase for the last joint they saved from Ben. Danny held her hand as she climbed back out the window.

"Let's get tiny." Lacey laughed.

"Hey! Shush you, I can't help that I felt small!" Danny shrugged, giggling.

Lacey laughed and lit up the joint. They stood and watched the rain together in silence for a long time as they passed it between them.

"I'm exhausted. I had so much fun these last couple of days." Lacey said sweetly.

"Me too. Hey can we uh—can we revisit something?" Danny asked.

"Where we going?" Lacey blurted out.

Danny smiled, "No, I mean, the fantasy thing..." Danny said shyly.

Lacey got excited, "Holy shit Desai, are you serious?! You never ask for anything."

"Well, I've had more experiences with you now and I've started thinking about it."

"Hit me." Lacey said, ready to dive into whatever Danny's incredible mind had thought up.

"It's okay if it's a hard no. I'll understand. I don't want to make you feel like you have to—"

Lacey inhaled deep, exhaling her smoke slowly, she felt amazing.

"Maybe if you actually tell me I can give you my feelings about it?" Lacey smiled at him.

"God, your dimples are so cute." Danny was majorly distracted by Lacey's beauty.

Danny leaned over and kissed her. Lacey smiled as he pulled away.

"What do you want to try?" Lacey asked expectantly, biting her lip.

Danny took another long drag before psyching himself up to ask her.

"Can I take pictures of you?" He looked at her innocently.

"Pictures—wait, like pictures?"

Danny turned to face her, his eyes soft, loving. He nodded yes.

Lacey turned back to look out over the city.

"You're so sexy, Lace."

"I mean, you need pictures? Let's just have more sex—"

"No, well yes, I definitely agree with that but—"

"You're not satisfied—"

"What? No, Lacey, we have plenty of amazing sex—"

"I mean, I'm moving in with you, I'll be available more than just on the weekends—"

Danny took a deep breath, this wasn't going the way he had hoped.

"Can I start my request over?" Danny wanted to reset.

Lacey looked down. She hadn't anticipated having to turn him down when he finally came to her with a fantasy.

"Hey."

Lacey looked at him, his big brown eyes searching hers for some understanding .

"I'm listening." Lacey opened her mind and waited for Danny to begin again.

"First of all, I am very satisfied with our sex life. I think our sex is very, very good, and we have lots of it. I have no complaints there I promise you."

Lacey was glowing. She felt the same.

"I've told you before, your body is art. I'd just like to capture it."

"So, you want to take some portraits of me, naked I assume, for art's sake?"

"Yes, and also for me—"

Lacey sighed, "There's a huge potential there for problems, Danny—"

"Like what?"

"Like them being shared accidentally or on purpose, or stolen, hacked—" Lacey was serious.

"I've thought of that. Also, I would never share them with anyone, you're in charge of that, it's your body. I'll be careful, I promise."

"Damn it, Desai. Couldn't you just want me to dress up like a mermaid or something? Use toys?" Lacey smiled.

"You're uncomfortable, I'm going to leave it here. It's fine Lacey, really." Danny said sincerely.

"There's more, isn't there." Lacey said, searching his face intently.

"Hmm?" Danny played dumb.

Lacey turned toward him and crossed her arms across her chest, "What else?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No, that was it."

"No, it's not. What if I had said yes? What's the second request?"

Danny couldn't hide things from her easily. He looked out over the city and smiled.

"How do you do that?" Danny shook his head.

"Because I know you, now spill."

"I um—" Danny shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "I'd also like to make some videos of us." He said softly.

"Having sex?"

"I told you, you are my fantasy, Lacey."

"You're right, I'm uncomfortable."

Danny nodded, "Okay, it's no problem."

Lacey thought more about it as they stood there leaning over the balcony.

"I mean, where would you house said media?"

"On my phone, encrypted on my laptop."

"So this would be so you can look at me while you're thinking of me during needs-based circumstances—"

"I mean, that sounds so formal, but yes. For both of us really."

"Naked pics of me won't help me masturbate, Danny."

"I meant the videos. I want to capture how free we both are when we make love. I'm not sure you realize how incredible you are while it's happening."

"This is your work phone—" Lacey pointed out.

"Well, it's my only phone."

"You share data storage space with Teddy."

"No, no, I backup the files from her phone by downloading them to my computer once per week. It's not like a two way valve or something. She has no access to my information, or anything else for that matter."

"I've never done it." Lacey said quietly.

"What, take pictures?"

"Yes. Archie asked me, too. I think about that now, like can you imagine if he had videos of me out there somewhere?!" Lacey shuddered.

"I am not Archie." Danny reminded gently.

Lacey turned to connect with Danny, "No, you're certainly not."

Lacey stepped closer and slid her hands around Danny's waist. She rested her head against his chest and held him close.

Danny wrapped his arms around Lacey and just enjoyed her embrace. He closed his eyes, this girl was his everything.

All at once every light in their hotel room turned on and the bedside alarm clock sprang to life playing top forty hits at the highest volume. Danny and Lacey jumped and held onto each other for dear life.

"Holy shit." Lacey tried to breathe while Danny scrambled to turn the radio off.

"It's like they waited until we got high just to fuck with us." Danny said.

Lacey walked around and turned off most of the lights, "The real question is, why was every single light on in here?"

Danny watched as Lacey fussed around adjusting things, "Hey, Lacey?"

"Yeah?" She was preoccupied as she fidgeted with a floor lamp by the window that didn't seem to be connected to any of the light switches.

"Could I take pictures of you in general?"

"Like, with my clothes on?"

"Yeah, I just don't have any of you, of us. I know we're not really social media people, so I'd like to have a few to frame and stuff like that."

"Sure, I'd like that too."

Danny smiled, "Can I start now?"

Lacey looked down at her wrinkled dress and ran her hand through her crazy hair.

"You look beautiful." Danny said, predicting her objections.

"Okay." She sighed.

Danny waived her out on the balcony again and Lacey rested her hands on the railing as she looked out over the city.

Danny took a couple shots of her from the side, the neon lights of the city creating the most beautiful glow to Lacey's perfect skin.

He looked back at his phone and scrolled through the photos. Lacey tucked herself in front of him and took his phone.

"Wow, Danny, these are really nice." Lacey was shocked.

"I told you, you're beautiful."

Lacey handed him the phone back. She stepped back inside and pulled her dress off. No underwear. Danny followed and leaned against the window frame just watching her.

"How would you want to take these pictures?" Lacey asked playfully.

Danny's heart sped up, she was into it.

"Lie down?" He suggested.

Danny pulled his clothes off and kneeled up onto the bed wearing just his boxer briefs, phone in hand.

Lacey climbed into the bed and laid on her back, her arms folded across her tummy gently. She was suddenly shy.

The light was soft and warm. Lacey looked radiant. Danny climbed off the bed and knelt down on the ground so he was not shooting her from above.

"Relax baby, it's just me."

Lacey closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. She moved her arms and repositioned herself a little. She didn't look at Danny or the camera.

Danny took a test shot, "You're absolutely stunning." He breathed out, "Look."

Lacey rolled onto her side and took the phone from Danny.

"It doesn't even look like me—" Lacey said, admiring the lighting that hit her from behind.

"Oh, yes it does. This is how I see you."

Lacey smiled, "It's a lovely shot." She handed the phone back to Danny, "I don't know what I expected."

"Can I continue?" Danny asked, hoping that now that she had seen what he was after she'd be willing to let him explore this.

Lacey nodded, "I think so. You're an amazing photographer, I had no idea."

Danny hopped back on the bed and kissed her deeply, "Thank you." He said softly against her lips as he pulled back.

Danny stood up and asked Lacey if she'd close the curtains. Lacey walked over and reached up and grabbed the edges of the curtains.

Danny took a shot of her from behind before quickly moving around the bed and dropping down low so he could capture her from the side. He wanted to capture her perfect ass.

"Wow." Was all Danny said as he stood back up and flipped through.

Lacey slid in front of him again, this time backing her ass up into him and took his phone back.

"There's that." Lacey giggled as she stared down at her own booty.

Danny kissed her neck from behind as she scrolled through.

"Your ass, is incredible. Perfect."

He brought his hands around to her hips and gripped them gently, pulling her into his budding arousal.

Lacey noted he had only taken five total shots of her. She could tell he really wanted these, he wasn't looking to objectify her like pornography. He really did see her body as a work of art. She decided to let him keep them.

Danny slid his hand around and moved it low, finding her perfectly groomed patch. He flattened his hand onto her lower belly there and pressed her backward into him.

He pushed forward, boxers still in place, simulating a new rhythm he had planned for them.

Lacey breathed out, her face flushed and her crotch beginning to ache.

"I want you." Danny said tenderly in her ear.

Lacey placed Danny's phone on the table next to her and placed her hands on top of his. Danny was encouraged and pulled her even tighter against his body. He ground himself against her ass, his dick now hard as a rock for her.

Lacey was panting now, a sound Danny found to be incredibly erotic. He kissed her neck again, sucked on her earlobes.

"Mmm—" Lacey said softly.

Still standing behind her, Danny moved his hands and began rubbing her sides. He slid his hands up and cupped her breasts, caressing them gently.

"Danny—"

He turned her around and lifted her chin for a passionate kiss. They both got lost in the kiss, Danny's hands sliding down to squeeze her ass.

Lacey pulled back and reached down to pull Danny's boxers off.

Danny surprised Lacey by picking her up and carrying her back to the bed. He placed her down gently and went to work devouring her center.

After several minutes Lacey began to pull at Danny, their eyes locked. He knew that meant she was close and wanted him inside of her, but he kept going, instead reaching for his phone.

"Yess, Dannyyy—"

He held his thumb to her clit as he took a shot of her as she crested over the edge, her eyes staring directly at him, her brows furrowed in absolute ecstasy.

"God yes, that's it." Danny said sweetly as he reviewed this shot.

Danny threw the phone to the side and bent down to kiss her.

"Dare I ask to see that one?"

Danny smiled at her, "It's my favorite."

Danny reached for his phone and handed it to her. He rubbed her legs softly as she apprised it.

"That's what I look like?"

"When you're coming? Yes." Danny answered proudly, "Can I keep that one?" He lifted and kissed her foot.

"You worked for it, so yes."

Danny smiled.

"Knees?"

Lacey rolled up onto her knees and backed up a little. Danny put his phone away, ready to concentrate on making love to Lacey.

"Mmm, yes Lacey, just like that." Danny admired the view. He leaned forward and kissed her perfect peach from behind.

Danny climbed up behind her and swirled himself around at her entrance. He positioned himself and then reached for her hips as he pushed forward.

"God Danny, I need this—" Lacey whined.

"I've got you—" Danny promised as he showcased that new rhythm.

"That feels so good, Danny. Keep going—"

He worked her for several minutes, feeling his release starting to build too soon. He slowed down and cleared his mind, taking some deep breaths.

Lacey knew and pushed backward, encouraging him to lay on his back. He pulled her with him so she was now riding him in reverse.

Danny spread his knees wide, reaching out to knead Lacey's ass.

Lacey took all of him and kept her grind low. This angle was magical. Danny never wanted her to stop.

"Yes Lacey—" Danny panted.

Lacey reached back to find Danny's hands and placed them on her hips. Danny obeyed and pulled her down so he could get as deep as possible.

"Oh fuck yes." Danny loved this.

"You're so big—"

Danny pushed himself up as he pulled her against him, going inside of her completely over and over again in a slow, sensual rhythm.

"I've never been this deep, baby. Wow—"

Danny was amazed by her body. He was able to control his own climax in this position and held himself off.

"I'm—I'm so close Danny—"

Lacey's clit was pressed tightly against Danny's balls, the pressure just enough to send her over the edge.

"Dannyyy—" Lacey came hard. She wasn't worried about being quiet.

Lacey leaned back up and turned around with Danny still inside of her. She rocked on his dick gently, still so sensitive.

"That's my Danny, still hard for me." Lacey smiled.

Danny nodded, running his hands up and down her thighs.

Lacey began riding and Danny only lasted a few minutes more. He reached for her swollen clit and they came together.

He pulled her forward and kissed her, smiling as he pushed his forehead into hers, "I love you."

"I love you." Lacey breathed back.

Danny held her close for a while before Lacey suddenly sprang up, "Oh my god, we have power back!"

She slid off of Danny and hopped off the bed. Lacey went into the bathroom and scoped out the jetted tub.

She poked her head out, "Danny, let's take a bath!"

Danny giggled at her excitement and rolled out of the bed.

Lacey opened one of her toiletry bags revealing several bottles resembling test tubes tucked into elastic loops.

"Did I not know you were a chemist?" Danny asked, curious as he watched her run their bath.

"These are my essential oils. We're going to use chamomile and eucalyptus tonight. It'll soothe our muscles and we'll smell amazing."

Danny nodded, "Sounds nice. Are we doing bubbles?"

Lacey smiled, "You want bubbles?"

"I mean, it is a bath. I haven't had a bath in like fifteen years. The last I remember there were always bubbles."

Lacey dropped in her oils and started the jets. She slowly added some of her unscented face wash into the tub so the smells wouldn't compete and they wouldn't get dried out.

"Bubbles. Check." She winked at him, "How's the temp?"

Danny reached in, it was warm. "Perfect."

They both slid in the tub on opposite corners. Danny instinctively reached for Lacey's feet and massaged them lovingly.

They both found a jet for their neck and just relaxed together.

"Thank you for this vacation, Lace. I've had a great time.

"You've never been, have you?"

"On a vacation? No. Mrs. Masterson took us to a carnival once when Jo and I were like seven."

"Well, we can travel more now. From what I've seen on this trip you're easy to travel with—"

"Okay, so, you mean other than the breakdown I had on the plane?"

"It was your first flight, it was normal. I mean it, we should plan something together."

"One thing at a time. Let's move you into the mill first, see how that goes. We'll finish our commitments and then think about relocating here, and then definitely another vacation."

Lacey nodded, "It's a plan. Should I be looking for work out here then? You know they book a year out—"

Danny sighed. Lacey tried to read his face, was he having second thoughts?

"Not yet." Danny said lightly.

"Are you changing your mind about Seattle?"

"No, but we haven't even lived together full time yet, if we hate it then I don't want to have half of my life pending on the other side of the country."

"What's there to hate? We obviously love each other—"

"I'm not easy to live with—"

"You're very clean and live a structured life. I'd hardly say that's hard to live with—"

"Green Grove does not receive me well either. You're going to deal with a lot of unnecessary bullshit—"

"Which we won't endure out here." Lacey pointed out, "It's another reason why it makes sense to move here as soon as we can."

Danny got quiet. He tried to figure out why he was hesitating in the first place.

"What is it, Danny?"

"I don't know, I guess it's just—everyone always wanted me out. I was never welcome. I decided I would try anyway. This was my community, my mother wanted to raise me there. I was going to be part of the town whether they wanted me or not. So I fought, and I stayed. Now I feel like maybe I'm running way? I know it doesn't make sense—"

"No, I get it, but I think your window for running away has passed. I think if you left as a teenager or even a couple years ago, the town would have thought that. But now? You're a grown man and they've seen us together for years now. They know I'm from Washington, I think they'll assume you're building your life with me now, and they'll be right. Who cares what the hell they think anyway?! This is your life we're talking about. Yours. They don't own any of it."

Danny nodded.

"What else, Danny?"

"I've never had a family, like a real family. What if I can't keep it up? Like, it's a lot of work making those connections like that. I'm used to hiding that."

"Yes, it really is a lot of work, but it's also easy at the same time. The bottom line is, we all have each other no matter what. We'll all have disagreements, joy, growth, but at the end of it we belong to each other, we hold each other up, it's a forever thing."

Danny closed his eyes. He was scared to take the next step. The same brain of his would marry Lacey in a heartbeat, but also feared moving forward with his life at the same time.

"I want this Danny, with you."

"Me too. Look for the jobs, I'll make it work."

"Can we try for the holidays? Mom would love that."

"I don't know, it's too far off for me to give an opinion on that. We still need to work on our issues too. It's going to take some time."

"Okay."

Danny smiled at her.

"Can I move you in Monday?" Danny asked.

"Monday? And you think I should slow down? I have to be in the city Mondays, I thought you said you'd wait for my call on the date?"

"I want you with me, Lace. Please?"

Lacey stared at him, she knew how badly he had wanted this and for how long.

"What about my lease?"

"I'll have my lawyer make a call, we'll get you out of it."

"Okay, Monday."

Danny sat up and kissed her, "God, thank you Lacey." He was beaming.

"You're so fucking cute, Desai." She smiled at him.

After their bath Danny and Lacey curled up in bed early and fell asleep.

The next morning they ate breakfast along the shore and took an Uber back to Lacey's house.

Judy and Samuel were sitting together in the kitchen when they arrived.

"Hey you two." Judy smiled.

"Good morning!" Danny said back.

"What did you think of downtown, Danny?" Sam asked.

"It's very interesting actually, I love the way it's laid out."

"Did you get caught in the storm?"

"Our hotel did, it lost power for about an hour." Danny said.

"Is Clara back?" Lacey asked.

"Not yet, should be any time now."

"Judy, could I start a load of laundry?" Danny asked politely.

"Of course, you know where it is?"

"I do, thanks." Danny brought their luggage down the hallway.

"I'll never tire from watching a billionaire dragging bags down a hallway to start a load of my daughter's laundry." Judy shook her head and sipped her coffee.

"Mom—"

Judy chuckled.

"Everything okay?" Samuel asked Lacey after Danny disappeared

"Everything is fine. I'm moving in with Danny tomorrow, then we're going to work on getting out here. Probably won't be until next year."

Clara walked in just then, hair a mess and still in her jammies. Lacey smiled and asked her if she had fun at her sleepover.

Clara just shuffled over and hugged her, mocking still being very sleepy. She asked about Danny as he reappeared in the kitchen. Clara lit up and shuffled over to him for a hug too.

Danny squeezed her tightly and rubbed her shoulder lovingly. He signed about practicing together this morning before he had to leave. Clara nodded and went upstairs to get dressed.

"She's going to miss you, Danny." Judy said, smiling at him.

"I'll miss her too. I miss having a sister." Danny looked down, thinking of Jo.

Lacey walked over and ran her hand down his arm and lifted his hand up for a small kiss, "I'm going to go pack up our other stuff."

Danny nodded.

"So Danny, Lacey tells us you had a little anxiety on the plane?" Judy asked.

Danny smiled, "A bit...I was terrified."

She smiled back, "That's normal, you'll get used to it. I do think you should take this for the flight back though."

Judy handed Danny a pill from one of the bottles in the pantry.

"What's this?"

"It's a Xanax. It'll probably make you sleep the whole way, but even if you stay awake, you won't care what's happening."

"Thanks Judy, but I don't—"

"You don't drink, you don't do drugs, I know I know. Just take it, you never know." Judy held her hands up.

"Good morning!" Ben burst through the door.

Danny was facing away from Ben, he shoved the pill in his pocket and rolled his eyes before turning around.

Sam watched Danny's body language, realizing that Ben made Danny uncomfortable.

"'Morning, Benji. What's good?" Samuel said.

"Just wanted to say goodbye to Lacey, she is leaving today, right?" Ben asked Sam, a bit harried.

"That's right."

Ben looked at Danny a little too long. Danny knew something had changed. Ben must know about him.

"Ben, you alright?" Danny asked, his tone dripping with a bit of cockiness. This should be fun.

Ben stood straighter, "Well, if you must know, I did a little research last night."

Danny sighed, "On me, I assume?"

"Ben—" Sam tried to stop him.

"Danny has a violent criminal record. THIS is who is allowed to be around Lacey?!"

"Allowed?!" Lacey said from behind them all as she reentered the kitchen, "Excuse you." She added sharply.

"You know what I mean."

"Well I'm standing right here, Benjamin, why don't you just speak to me about it instead of yelling at my family." Danny spoke up, taking a single step toward him.

"Your family."

"I said what I said."

Ben threw his hands down in frustration, "You all know about it?! I don't understand then, Lacey deserves so much more than—" Ben stopped himself.

"Than me." Danny finished for him.

Danny nodded and looked over at Lacey, eyes large. It hurt him, she knew.

"Ben, even if this was some big news we hadn't known, THIS is how you were going to tell us?" Lacey was angry.

"I'm sorry I didn't—"

"I know everything about Danny, they do too." Lacey pointed at her parents.

"You're okay with this?!" Ben stared at Samuel shocked.

"I am." Samuel said firmly, "Ben I think you better do a little more research. Come back when you're ready to apologize to Lacey and Danny."

"Apologize?! Lacey, he's violent. Why are you even with this guy?"

"Ben, Danny has nothing to prove to you or to anyone else. I am lucky I found him, and he is certainly worthy of me."

"Excuse me." Danny said softly as he walked past Ben and out into the backyard.

"It's time for you to go, Ben." Lacey said calmly.

Clara came downstairs then and walked past them all to meet Danny outside for some soccer practice.

Ben watched as the two found an immediate rapport. He shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe this. I don't get it."

"There's nothing for you to get. It was nice seeing you these last couple of days, Ben. I care about you, you know that, but this—this is my choice, not yours. Danny is a wonderful man, it's a shame you don't see it. You need to leave, now."

"Okay, I'll go, but I'm not apologizing."

Ben crossed his arms protectively and left. Lacey blew out her frustration as Ben made his way back to his parent's house. She began pacing.

"This is what it's like taking on Green Grove when I'm there." Lacey admitted.

"Is it worth it? Defending him and yourself constantly?" Judy asked.

"Oh absolutely, I just can't wait to get out of there. Do you think Ben will spread this everywhere here now?"

Lacey scrunched her face up, worried he'd ruin their chance at a more normal life in Seattle.

"I think Ben is just sad you're not with him. When you're back home it makes him remember how amazing you are and what he's missing." Judy surmised.

"Ben is also just trying to look out for you, Lacey. He sucks at his delivery, that kid is a train wreck." Sam shook his head.

Danny saw Ben leave and walked back inside.

"I'm so SICK of being protected! By you two, Ben, Danny, I make my own damn decisions!" She blew out in anger.

Lacey turned, startled to see Danny standing there. She recovered quickly, walking down the hall, slamming the door to the master as she went to move their laundry into the dryer.

Danny sat down at the table across from Lacey's parents.

"I'm making her life harder." Danny shook his head, "It's not fair to her."

"Danny, you deserve what you want too. You both chose each other so these are the consequences you both have to deal with." Samuel offered.

"He's right, at the end of the day, is it worth the fight? If it's yes, then you're in the right spot and you'll continue. If it's no, for either of you, then you'll know what you need to do next." Judy added.

"Torturing yourself with guilt and self doubt will only do just that, torture you. Don't do that. Neither of you deserve that." Sam nodded toward Danny.

Lacey returned, slamming the cupboards around searching for a mug so she could pour some coffee for herself.

"I know you're not slamming my cupboards—" Judy stood up and walked over toward Lacey.

Lacey sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm pissed."

"Alright, well, it's Ben doing his weird Ben shit. You're gonna be mad about that? Psshh!"

"Lace." Danny interrupted.

Lacey turned to connect with him, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you think I'm violent?"

Lacey's parents turned their attention toward her, all in for this response.

"You are violent. Yes, I think you're violent. You've proven that over and over." Lacey raised her hands and shrugged her shoulders.

Danny just sat there, looking her in the eyes. She hurt him too, she could tell.

"Look, Danny. I know what you've done and why for every instance, both on your record and off. If I thought for a second you would ever lay a hand on me or anyone I love, we'd be strangers. Let's keep this very real."

Lacey had enough of everyone fishing for shit from her. Lacey turned back to making her coffee. Danny stood and walked back outside, thinking distance was probably the best thing for them right now.

"Right, well, I'm heading to work. Give me some love." Judy hugged Lacey tight.

"I love you, Mama."

"Love you too, you have a safe trip back. I'm going to miss you."

Judy walked outside and found Danny, pulling him in for a hug too.

"Lacey loves you, Danny. Be confident in that, no more questioning parts of that, okay?"

Danny smiled, "Thank you."

"You get this work done and get back out here, the rest of your life is waiting. You hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." Danny nodded.

Danny and Clara waived goodbye to Judy and headed back inside.

Samuel made them all lunch. After, Danny and Lacey worked together to wash the dishes and then proceeded to fold their clothes and pack them up.

"Alright, we're heading out, Daddy." Lacey said as she wheeled her suitcase through the kitchen.

Samuel stood and gave her a big hug, "Love you."

He moved on to hug Danny, "Take care of each other, got it?"

They both nodded, Danny reaching out to rub Lacey's back.

"You come home any time you need to and in the mean time, we'll plan to see you around Christmas, at least for a visit."

Clara came into the kitchen crying, she knew they were leaving. Lacey squatted down for a big sister hug signing how much they loved her.

Danny took a turn after her and signed how much they would miss her. They promised to FaceTime a lot.

In the car ride to the airport, Danny and Lacey held hands and stayed silent.

They made it through security with a half hour to spare. Danny was so nervous, he couldn't focus on anything.

"Baby, take it."

"Take what?" Danny felt nauseous.

"The Xanax."

He had forgotten all about it. Danny searched his pockets and found the pill Judy had gifted him.

Lacey patted his leg, "I'll get you some water. Stay here."

Lacey returned with Danny's favorite alkaline water, smiling as she held it out for him.

"Will this really help?" He was nervous to take something he didn't know how his body would tolerate.

"Oh yes, you'll feel so much better."

Danny nodded, "Okay—" he wanted that. He was bordering on panic attack territory, he would have tried anything just then.

Danny swallowed the pill and tried to remember to breathe as he heard their flight get called for boarding.

Lacey tucked Danny into a window seat and secured their luggage. She wrapped him in a blanket and handed him a clean pillow.

Danny snuggled against the side of the plane, Lacey nestling in next to him. He was out before the plane even took off.

Six hours later Danny opened his eyes and looked around in disappointment as he realized they were still in the air. He needed to pee, Lacey asleep next to him.

"Lacey?" Danny called out to her. She didn't respond.

He estimated he could shimmy out of his seat without her having to move and he went for it.

Danny stood up slowly, the Xanax still working it's magic. He felt a little buzzed, but Judy was right, he didn't really care that they were hurtling through the air at thirty thousand feet above the ground.

He waddled his way to the bathroom and relieved himself for a surprisingly long amount of time. As he exited he found Lacey waiting for him by the bathroom door.

She looked at him nervously. He smiled at her.

"I'm okay." He said honestly.

Lacey was relieved and rubbed his back gently as they made their way back to their seats.

"What time is it?" Danny asked, trying to shake the fog.

"It's 7 pm in Seattle, 10 pm in New York. We have about an hour left."

As the plane descended, Danny did his best overcoming the tiny moments of free-fall, thankful for when their wheels finally made contact with the ground.

"You did it, your first vacation." Lacey smiled at him.

"That was so fun and so crazy. I'm not sure I'm more relaxed, but I'm glad we went."

"Agreed." Lacey chuckled.

They found their luggage and Lacey texted her parents they made it safe as they found the driver that Danny had waiting for them.

"Danny, I'm closest. Stay with me tonight at my place?"

"I'd love that, I'm so tired. I'm ordering dinner now, requests?"

"Ooo, yes, spring rolls and the big salad from Monk's. I need chocolate too, cake, chocolate cake. Oh! Chips and guacamole and can you get the bone broth from Brodo?"

Danny just kept ordering, completely not caring what came out of Lacey's mouth.

"Drinks?"

"Water, and beer. Like, Guinness tonight please."

"Is that everything, baby?"

Lacey nodded, so excited to almost be back in her bed in the city.

Twenty minutes later, Danny and Lacey were dragging their shit into the elevator at Lacey's apartment.

"Don't tell Cole I didn't take the stairs."

"At this point Lacey, I'd push Cole down these stairs if he had an issue." Danny said with a mixture of heavy sarcasm and pure exhaustion.

Lacey and Danny left their bags in the middle of Lacey's kitchen floor and dragged themselves into the shower together.

They found nothing but the duty to wash the travel germs off of themselves during this shower. There was no kissing, no stroking. They simply both wanted to be clean, now.

Lacey pulled out pajamas from her dresser while Danny broke the seal to his suitcase and found freshly washed underwear to change into.

The buzzer rang and Lacey lunged to press the unlock button. The knock on the door came and Danny answered in his underwear.

The delivery person was pleasantly surprised and stood there with saucers for eyes as he held out their bags of food.

"Hey, thanks." He said sweetly and closed and locked the door.

Lacey began unpacking the food as another knock on the door came.

Danny checked out the peephole, it was the delivery person.

Danny opened the door again, leaning on the doorframe, fully aware of his attire.

"I—I'm sorry, I was distracted before and I forgot about the beer—" He handed Danny the Guinness.

"Oh, okay, cool. Thanks bud."

Danny winked and shut and locked the door again.

"Desai, making friends wherever he goes." Lacey sang happily.

"Maybe I should have worn clothes to answer the door."

"Meh." Lacey shrugged.

Lacey set up her own buffet, loading up a platter with an assortment so she could fit some of everything on it before sitting down.

Danny grabbed his salad and his water and melted into Lacey's couch.

Lacey flipped the television on for a mindless escape as they ate. Swim trials.

"Ugh, I can't escape." Lacey groaned.

Danny laughed at their constant weird luck. They found some cooking challenge instead and yelled insults at everyone as they did some armchair judging.

"He had an hour and basically made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Danny was horrified.

"Him?! She made toast!" Lacey belly laughed.

Danny peeked at her as she laughed, enjoying eating everything possible. He loved her so much.

Danny finished inhaling his salad, "Need anything?" He offered as he stood to throw his container away.

"Beer me. Please." She smiled.

"You got it."

Danny opened her beer and handed it to her before pecking her on the lips.

"So, just the salad for you? I have cake—"

"No baby, you enjoy. I'm good."

Lacey finished her first beer and rolled her head back, "Oh man, that was so good. Thanks Danny."

Danny was zoned out completely, lost in the last two challengers of this sorry cooking show.

Lacey smiled at him and got up to put her leftovers away. She sipped the bone broth, excited it would be here for her in the morning.

She grabbed a second beer and plopped down next to Danny again.

"This guy is going to win." Danny said absently.

"Oh yeah, what did he make?"

"Like, French toast." Danny squinted his eyes.

"What about the other guy?"

"He made scrambled eggs. What the fuck are we watching? Is this like a toddler food challenge?"

Lacey giggled hard. Danny was so cute. She brought a hand over to his thigh and rubbed it lovingly.

"Hey, Danny..."

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I'm sorry about today—"

Danny turned his head toward hers lazily, "Today?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen at Mum's."

"Can we do this another time? I can't process anything else right now."

"No, I need to apologize now."

"For what?"

"For just whipping out the confirmation of your violence like that. That wasn't fair, I was mad at Ben—"

"But why are you apologizing? You meant it—"

"I didn't have to say it like that in front of my parents, you know what I'm saying. I'm sorry."

Danny brought his hand over and held hers, "I'm not upset."

"It hurt you, I saw that."

Danny shook his head, "It was the truth, you're entitled to that. I'm a big boy."

"Mmm, you are indeed. Can I make it up to you then?" Lacey rubbed his thigh a little higher, a little firmer.

Danny stilled her hand, "Lace, let's cool it tonight, I'm so tired—"

Lacey slid off the couch and knelt before him, "Then let me take care of it, you just sit here—"

Lacey winked and she reached up and rubbed both thighs at the same time. She rubbed higher up and brushed by Danny's perfect dick.

Danny closed his eyes, but opened them right back up, scared he'd just fall asleep on her right there.

Lacey scooted forward more and pushed Danny's legs apart wide. She knelt up and reached to pull him free from his cotton shroud.

Danny wasn't sure he had the energy to get hard for her, let alone the energy needed to come any time soon.

Lacey took him into her mouth anyway. She worked him for a minute until he finally reacted to her touch.

"You don't owe me anything." Danny looked down at her with glazed eyes.

Lacey didn't respond, maintaining eye contact with him as she kept up her pace with her mouth.

"Mmm—" Lacey complimented his girth through a couple small grunts and moans.

The vibrations from Lacey's lips stirring his desire for a release.

Danny reached for Lacey's hair and ran his fingers through, rubbing his thumbs along her checks as she sucked on him.

Lacey bobbed faster, pulling at him feverishly and concentrating on his tip as she had seen him do when he would help himself out.

"Yes Lacey—"

She went deep, taking him into her throat for him without his usual gentle thrusts. Danny's eyes rolled, the sensation so perfect.

"Lacey I'm—I'm—" Danny exploded inside of Lacey's mouth, she worked to lick him clean.

Her lips were numb, this being the longest blow job she ever completed. He really was tired she realized.

"Baby—" Danny panted, unable to move.

Lacey tucked him back inside and stood to kiss him on his cheek, "I love you, Danny." She whispered before heading into the bathroom to wash up.

When Lacey returned, she turned the tv off.

"Who won?"

"I did." Danny smiled.

Lacey smiled back and helped to pull him off the couch.

"C'mon Love, bed time."

Danny followed Lacey into her bedroom and crawled in next to her. He cuddled up to her, pulling her arm around him from behind, making him the little spoon.

Lacey loved when he would do that and she pulled him in tight.

"Goodnight, Lacey."

"Goodnight."


	26. Chapter 25

Lacey's alarm went off shortly after 6 am. Lacey slammed her hand around looking for her phone so she could shut it off.

"Oh god." The dread in her voice palpable.

Danny looked at her, Lacey's face unusually puffy, her hair truly a disaster. Even so, Danny thought she was more beautiful than ever.

Lacey rolled over and wrapped herself around Danny, snuggling in tight. Danny smiled, god he loved her. His heart tingled.

"I'll go make coffee." Danny said softly, kissing the top of her head.

Lacey nodded before rolling over again.

Danny finished making the coffee and returned to Lacey's bedroom to find her sleeping again.

"Lacey, hey." He shook her.

"Mmm noo!" Lacey grumbled, swatting at Danny.

"Hey, c'mon now. I am the one with the coffee." Danny sat down on the edge of the bed.

Lacey sat up, stretching her arms out to him with full toddler 'gimme-gimme' grabby hands.

Danny handed her the mug and stood again, "I'm going to get dressed, don't fall back asleep." He left her to hopefully start getting ready.

Danny got dressed quickly and pulled his hair up. He called for two of his drivers and then sat on the couch and waited for Lacey.

The good news was, Lacey had finally shuffled into the bathroom, the bad news was she too saw the puff level of her face and stormed around getting her face mask out of the freezer.

"I ate too much fucking salt! And I shouldn't have had the fucking beer!"

Danny stayed out of her way and just drank his coffee. He scoped out all of Lacey's belongings, taking a mental estimate of what size moving truck he'd need here and what size storage space he'd need to rent from Cole.

Lacey finally appeared wearing a navy blue romper with silver sandals. Her hair was perfect, in a high ponytail with her curls cascading down everywhere.

She went looking for her sweater and collected her purse and stuff from her suitcase.

"You look lovely." Danny offered sincerely.

"Thanks Danny. Hey, listen. I know you so I'm going to say this now—can you please wait on moving me into your space for now?"

Danny's eyebrows rose, "You want to stay here?" His heart rate surged.

"No, I am still planning on moving in with you, but can we just see how it goes for the first month or so before I lose this place?"

Danny nodded, "Okay." He wasn't going to push her.

"I'd like to try a few days at a time."

"Like, build up a tolerance?" Danny joked.

"I just think we need to learn what it's like to live together a little bit more first."

"I understand. So you're thinking a few days each week?"

"Yeah, keep it open, you know? I can work in the loft while I'm there?"

"Absolutely." Danny said casually, but inside he was falling apart. What if she wanted to stay in the city after all?

"Awesome, thanks." Lacey walked over and kissed him quickly.

Danny sighed deeply in the elevator, rubbing his face.

"What's wrong?" Lacey asked.

"I'm dreading seeing what absolute bullshit is waiting for me today."

"With work?"

"Yeah, I scanned a few emails this morning, my lawyer is going to be busy helping me clean up whatever it is Teddy decided to do these last few days." Danny shook his head.

"I'm sorry. We can at least commit to working our asses off for the next four months before we go home for Christmas."

"Yeah. That gives me something to look forward to today, thanks. See you tonight?"

"Yes." She smiled.

Danny and Lacey kissed goodbye and went their respective ways.

On the ride into Green Grove Danny ordered breakfast to be sent to Mike's office.

As Lacey exited the car in front of Mike's building she spied a catering truck unloading and Will helping to carry things.

"Good morning, Will. What's all this?"

"Hey Lacey, it's breakfast! Like, good breakfast." Will smiled.

Lacey grabbed some of the fruit and croissant platters sitting on the edge of the truck and followed him into the elevator.

"Is there like a meeting today?" Lacey asked, still confused why there was a caterer setting up a full breakfast.

"Girl, I'll give you one guess who this is from. You can fill in the why."

Lacey sighed, "Danny?"

"Please tell me your secrets? I am officially your student and I came to learn."

Lacey giggled. The elevator opened to three caterers setting up an egg station and a breakfast meats station.

She set down the fruit and croissants and Will set down the pastries and the carrier filled with jams, jellies, syrup and butter.

"Miss Porter?" One of the caterers addressed her.

Lacey nodded, "Yes, hello." She said cheerfully.

"We have a griddle set up for you down there, it's for pancakes. We were told to make you whatever you'd like."

Lacey smiled big, "Pancakes sound perfect. Do you have blueberries?"

"Yes ma'am. Coming right up."

"My co-workers, they can order too?"

"Of course. We'll be here until 1 pm, we're prepared to feed up to fifty people, or three very hungry people, breakfast and lunch." The man laughed.

"Oh good, it'll probably be the latter." Lacey laughed back.

"You're damn right, it's four days before pay day. I'm starving." Will said honestly.

The last caterer brought the coffee station to set up.

Mike trailed in behind them, completely confused.

"What's going on here?" Mike said, surprised but not in a bad way.

"Danny happened." Will said, loading up a plate of food.

"Ah, well, that makes sense then. Morning Porter." Mike smiled at her.

"He's full of surprises." Lacey shrugged, accepting her plate of pancakes and refilling her coffee cup before making her way into the office.

"Ooo, there's coffee?" Mike asked as he shrugged out of his suit jacket.

"Yes, please have whatever you'd like. They said he ordered food for fifty people. They'll be here through lunch time."

Mike came back with two plates, one with pancakes and one filled with bacon and eggs. One of the caterers followed behind him with his cup of coffee.

"I was running late this morning, so this is amazing Lacey, thank Danny for me?"

"Mm, of course." She said through bites.

"How's everything with the buildings?" Mike asked as he dug into his huge breakfast.

"Very well, still ahead of schedule. Thanks again for letting me go home for a few days, I needed that. I'm back now, and I'm yours through the end of this project."

"Mine. Sounds great!" Mike chuckled to himself.

Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, a breakfast buffet from your boyfriend usually means you're exceeding his expectations, I know I have no chance. But seriously, where is the finish line for us?"

"I want to be done before Christmas."

Mike's eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

"I'm not going to rush it, but yes, that's my goal. I'm thinking worst case would be February."

"You haven't asked for any reference letters, are you applying for jobs? If you're not you should be."

Lacey nodded, "Believe me, I know. I'm just not sure which side of the US I'm going to be on yet."

"You might go home? What about Danny?"

"I'm trying to convince him to come with me."

Mike got quiet, concentrating on finishing his breakfast.

"You don't think I should go?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't say anything at all."

"You're incredibly talented, you should go where your heart feels the happiest."

"That sounds easy, but in my experience, if I'm uncomfortable, I should probably do it."

"You want to be uncomfortable?"

"No, but I need to be pushing myself. I've come this far, I'm not going to settle for working for a safe development firm. I'm going to keep going with the freelancing for as long as I can."

"I can understand that. Danny will follow you, I wouldn't worry about that."

"You think I'm screwing up his life."

"I didn't say that either, jeez. What about soccer?"

"He can coach on the west coast, it's the same rules."

"Sounds like you've been torturing yourself thinking about it. What does he say?"

"He said he'll go."

"Then stop all this, it's going to kill you. By the way, how has he not asked you to marry him yet?"

"Oh, he has."

"He has?! You said no?"

"Okay he hasn't like formally asked me yet, but he knows that I don't want to get married."

"Really?"

Lacey rolled her eyes, "Yeah, really."

"So if you want to go home, why are you still thinking about jobs here?"

"We just have a lot to uproot and move. He loves New York and he never asks for anything from me. So when he hesitates it's cause for concern."

"I see. Well, it's obvious to me that he wants you over anything else. I wouldn't put too much stock in his hesitation."

"We're moving in together."

"Wow, so he's staying in the city?"

"No, I'm heading to Green Grove. It's kind of a test run. If we can't make it work then there's no reason to uproot him."

"That's really smart actually, you guys are adorable." Mike collected his plates and stood to take Lacey's too.

"What else do you want? I'm going back for more."

"More coffee please. And thanks for listening to me vent, it's nice."

"We're friends right? That's how this works." Mike smiled and headed out with their plates.

Lacey texted Danny.

Lacey: You sweetie, thanks for breakfast!

Danny: You bet. Have a great day, I can't wait to see you tonight.

Lacey: You too, Love.

Mike returned with two more plates and the caterer again followed him in, this time with Lacey's coffee.

"So, Roman, this kickball game. We need to get together with the other coaches and assistants and make a firm plan. I want to get my hands in this and really start planning."

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk about that. I was hoping we could have like a 'coaches night' where we can build some bonds, brainstorm."

"So, like a party."

"Basically, yes. I don't know where or when, but that's what I'd like to do. Maybe brainstorming and then we all start drinking? Sounds good to me—"

Lacey smiled, "Hang on a sec—"

Lacey dialed Danny and put him on speaker.

"Lacey, hey. Everything okay?"

"Oh, yes, absolutely. You're on speaker here with Mike."

"Hey Roman, good morning."

"Hey Danny, thanks for breakfast, that was a nice surprise."

"Yeah, of course, it's no problem. Anything for Lacey."

Mike smiled at Lacey, happy she had someone who obviously loved her so much.

"Danny, Mike was thinking we could have a coaches brainstorming session to kick off the planning of the charity kickball game."

"Sounds like fun, any ideas?"

"I think it should be this weekend, honestly. That'll give us three weeks to plan it." Lacey pushed.

"Okay, how about one of the yachts on the river? We can charter one." Danny suggested.

"I can't afford to pay for a private charter." Mike said.

"I know a guy, don't even worry about it."

"Danny I'm not sure a boat is the best place, what about renting a meeting room or something like that? Most of us are coming from Green Grove, so it really doesn't have to be a place in the city." Lacey said.

"A meeting room is kind of lame for a party though." Danny countered.

Mike smiled at their banter.

"What about a suite at a hotel? It'll have the large dinning room table we could use for planning and then the rest of the suite for, you know, teambuilding."

"That sounds good Danny, and probably less expensive, maybe?" Mike hoped.

"I'll get it Mike, it's for charity." Danny offered.

"No deal, this party was my suggestion, I'm at least paying half." Mike insisted.

"Fair enough. I'll call a few places, get it booked for this weekend. Head count?"

"I was estimating around ten." Lacey said.

"Ten? Roman, you, myself, Cole, who else?"

"Dave, Will, Phoebe, Becca, Teddy, Rico."

"Phoebe, Becca and Rico?" Danny groaned.

"We'll need volunteers for food and drinks at the game, stuff like that."

"Okay, ten." Danny said reluctantly.

"Thanks, Danny." Lacey said cheerfully.

"No problem, I'll call you with more details soon."

"Thank you, sir." Mike shouted.

Lacey hung up.

"Thanks for rallying your troops, Lacey. Any of them single by chance?"

Lacey smiled slyly, "Actually, Teddy is Danny's new assistant and I think you would be perfect for each other."

"Okay, I'm interested. What does she look like?"

"Really, that's your first question?"

Mike's face turned red, "I—I'm sorry, you're right. Ew, I'm awful, aren't I?"

"You're not awful, you just need to think before you speak. She went to NYU, played college basketball." Lacey's eyebrows rose up.

"Wow, seriously?"

"Yep! She's also super confident, similar to you."

"Is she still an athlete?"

"No more basketball, but she runs now. Marathons and stuff. I know you'll love her."

"So, what does she look like?" The corner Mike's mouth hitched up in a cocky smile.

Lacey shook her head, "Honestly? Like me."

Mike's eyes grew, "Are you kidding me right now? What does that mean?"

"I mean, we look similar."

"There is another person in New York that looks like you and is still single?!"

"Yes."

"and Danny managed to find both of you. What a selfish bastard."

"Hey now, it's not like that. They're just coworkers."

"Okay."

Lacey frowned, "There's nothing going on with them!"

"I said okay, wow. Insecure or what?" Mike held his hands up in surrender.

Lacey sighed, "I'm sorry, I just—" Lacey shook her head.

Mike watched as she cycled through some dark thoughts, "Lacey. Hey, it's very obvious to me that you're enough. If Danny ever decides you're not—well then he's an absolute moron."

"Thanks. I don't even know why I'm irritated, Danny and I are fine, we've been fine."

"Well you're moving in together, that's gotta be a stressful thing. It seems to me that he would not have asked you to move if he had his eyes on anyone else."

"You're right."

"Jesus, Teddy must be a ten if you've got all these bees in your bonnet. I can't wait to meet her."

Lacey rolled her eyes, "She is, and you're welcome." She smiled before getting herself refocused on her work.

Danny called Lacey back after lunch to advise he managed to find a suite in between the city and Green Grove at the upscale Green Room hotel and booked it for Saturday night.

It had four sleeping spaces if they all decided to crash, but Danny offered his car service to everyone attending so they all had a safe way to and from the party for whenever they wanted.

At the end of the work day Lacey was absolutely exhausted. She was sure she'd never make it through the hour long car ride to Green Grove.

Danny got the notification when she reached her apartment and assumed Lacey was packing the stuff she said she needed before heading to see him.

Lacey flopped on her bed, too tired to even get undressed. Danny's phone lit up with new text messages.

Lacey: Don't be mad at me.

Danny: Why would I be mad at you?

Lacey: I'm so exhausted, I think I'm just going to stay here tonight.

Lacey's phone rang.

"Hey Danny." He could hear the sleep in her voice.

"Please Lacey? Please come tonight. You don't have to pack anything now, I'll send for your stuff tomorrow. I want to see you."

"I need to sleep, I'm already in bed."

Danny was quiet for a few moments, "Of course, you sleep then. Maybe you'll feel better after a nap and come over."

"Not tonight."

"Okay, then maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" She could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm going to work from here during the day and then pack some stuff and I'll be over tomorrow night."

"Okay."

"You're not mad?" Lacey yawned in his ear.

"I'm not mad. I just want you home, I miss you."

Lacey smiled, "Goodnight Danny."

"Goodnight."

Lacey passed out and woke up several times tossing and turning. She couldn't get comfortable without him sleeping next to her. Had the last three nights together with Danny really spoiled her single lifestyle this much?

Danny didn't sleep at all. He lie awake wondering if Lacey was having second thoughts. He could tell her how he felt and what he wanted, but it was up to her to actually go through with it.

Lacey finally gave up on a solid block of sleep. She threw the blankets off of her and sighed in frustration.

At 5:35 Lacey's phone rang. FaceTime.

"Hey Cole."

"Hi Lace. It's Tuesday, you're back, why are you still in bed?" He was disappointed.

"Listen, I can't do this anymore." Lacey rubbed her eyes.

"You can't do what anymore?"

"Work out every day. I've got four months to complete this project if I want to move back to the west coast." Lacey rattled off before she even thought about it.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're moving back soon?"

"I think so." Lacey said with softness.

"What about Danny? Does he know?"

"He knows. I'm trying to take him with me." She side-eyed Cole, scared to face him.

Cole looked down, "Wow."

"I'm sorry to just throw that at you, I wasn't thinking—"

"You're both leaving me?"

"Cole, listen to me. What's keeping you here?"

"Me?"

"Come with us. Maybe the love of your life is on the other side of the country."

"I own a business here I—I can't just leave."

"Sell it to the Moio's. They know how to run it. Start a new location in Washington."

"I have invested in my gym clients too. All of the people I train, they know I'm here for them. I can't just bail."

"I'm not trying to force you to do anything, I just...you're my best friend. I don't want to be apart, I'd love for you to move with us."

"Four months?"

"I know it might take you a little longer to get out there, but I'm officially asking you. Move with us."

"Are you asking because you think Danny might be swayed to move if he has a friend out there?"

"No, Danny and I having non-stop rockstar sex will get him out there with me. I want you out there because I love you."

"Jesus Christ." Cole smiled and shook his head, "I love you too. I'll think about it, okay?"

Lacey smiled back, "Well alright."

"So, needing to cram a large amount of work into longer days is your new excuse for why you can't get your ass to the gym for an hour every day?" Cole focused back on Lacey's goals.

"Yes?" She tried to sound convincing.

"I thought you liked having that banging body, Teddy loves hers. She's here every day." Cole knew that would eat at her.

"Teddy? She goes to your gym every day?"

"Yep—" Cole trailed off, he shouldn't have said that part.

Lacey's face was shocked, she didn't know.

"Are—are they there right now?" Her voice cracked a little.

"Hey, Lacey, it's not like that I promise." Cole tried to back pedal.

"Cole."

"Yes, they're here now."

"Do they work out together?"

"They have, but—"

"What is she wearing right now?"

"Lacey, don't do this."

"How long has this been happening?"

"It's been every day since he hired her."

"You walk over there right now so I can see, then take me the fuck off FaceTime and call me back." Lacey said, dead serious.

"Lacey—"

"Now!" She yelled.

Cole quietly took his phone way behind where Danny and Teddy were running and flipped his camera so Lacey could see them.

Danny had his eyes forward, ear buds in. He was wearing shorts and a T-shirt. Pretty standard Lacey thought.

Teddy kept looking over toward Danny, no ear buds. She was wearing shorts and a sports bra.

None of this was incriminating or laced with malice, but Lacey didn't like it. Cole hung up on Lacey as she requested and was fumbling through his contacts to call her back when Danny suddenly appeared in front of him.

Cole jumped, "Jesus Danny, you snuck up on me!"

"What are you doing right now?"

"W-what? I'm just standing here—"

"Don't fucking lie to me, Cole." Danny looked at his watch 5:40 am, "Were you just talking to Lacey?"

Cole began to panic, "Danny—"

"I saw you in the mirror, were you taking pictures of me? Running with Baker?!" Danny's voice rose a little.

Cole took a step back, hands out in front of him, relying on the force to keep Danny at a distance.

"I-I wasn't—" He was trying to calm Danny down and explain himself at the same time.

Cole's phone lit up, it was Lacey calling back. Danny crossed his arms across his chest and waited patiently for Cole to answer.

Cole lifted the phone to his ear, "Hi."

"You didn't call me right back." Lacey was annoyed.

"Yes, I realize. Listen, can I call you about this later?"

"No, you talk to me now!"

Cole's eyes shot up to Danny, he was watching this conversation intently.

"I can't talk now."

Danny nodded and walked away.

Cole hung up with Lacey and went after him.

"Danny, wait—"

Danny spun around and took Cole by his arm and quietly dragged him to the corner of the gym.

"Are you my friend?" Danny asked, eyes showing panic, hurt, rage.

"Yes—"

"What were you showing her?!"

Cole sighed, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I was trying to get her to go to the gym today. I mentioned Teddy goes every day, knowing it would irritate her."

Danny stood up straighter, "You told her she's here with me every day." Danny nodded.

Cole gave Danny an apologetic look, "She wanted to know what that looked like. So I brought her over to see."

"You didn't tell her it's not like that?!"

"Of course I did."

"Fuck. I've gotta go." Danny knew what it looked like. He needed to talk to her.

"Danny, I'm sorry—"

Danny threw his hand up in a half waive as he headed out of the gym. He immediately called Lacey.

"Hi." Lacey said, a bit of reserve to her voice. He could tell she was trying to control her emotions.

"I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"Okay."

He knew she wasn't convinced.

"Lacey—"

"Danny listen, Cole's my friend too. Leave him alone about this, I asked him to do me a favor."

"Oh and what was that? Spy on me?"

"Leave him alone." Lacey warned again.

"I didn't invite her. There are lots of women at the gym."

"I didn't say anything about it, did I? I don't have a problem. I've gotta go." Lacey hung up.

Danny called her back.

"Are we hanging up on each other now?"

"Danny, I'm trying to get ready for work."

"I should have told you Teddy shows up at the gym at the same time that I do. So does Donna and Andie and Phoebe—" Danny began listing all the women at the gym.

"I get it, thanks."

"Do you? Because it sounds like you were jealous. I'm not trying to hurt you, Lacey."

"I wasn't jealous, I was just caught off guard. I was surprised to hear it and I asked Cole to show me, that's all. Now can I please get ready for work?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. I'll see you tonight." Lacey hung up again.

Danny sighed and looked down at his phone. He should have squashed the gym thing with Teddy the first day it started.

He turned to head back inside, finding Teddy pacing behind him. He rolled his eyes slightly and walked toward the door.

"Danny, hey. I couldn't find you in there, someone said you went outside so—"

"What do you need, Teddy?" He was irritated.

He tried to remember this was his fault, not Teddy's, even though he was pretty sure she knew exactly what she was doing.

"I was going to move to the pull up bar, want to spot me?"

"I can't." He kept walking.

"Oh, okay. Are you leaving?"

Danny stopped and turned toward her.

"I can't do this. Find a new gym partner, okay?"

"Did I do something?"

"No, I just need this time for me. I'm sorry."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you in there, and at work later, obviously." Teddy shrugged as she went back inside the gym.

Danny followed and sat to work on his legs.

"Everything cool?" Cole asked gently.

Danny kept his eyes forward, ignoring Cole completely.

Cole followed his gaze to find Teddy on the pull up bars without a spotter.

"Teddy, whoa, what's up over here? Doesn't Danny usually spot you?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah, but he broke up with me!" Teddy yelled back across the gym toward Danny.

Cole cringed and looked back at Danny, Danny's eyes piercing through him.

"Awesome." Danny said, frustrated.

Danny stood and walked up to Cole. Cole wanted to take several steps back, but didn't want the whole gym to know how terrified he was of Danny right now. He stood his ground.

"I'm sorry I got upset with you, Cole. This one is on me. I know you love Lacey as much as I do."

Danny walked past Cole and into the locker room.

Teddy smirked to herself, Danny and Lacey didn't seem so solid after all.

Cole followed Danny, "Are you moving?" He asked quietly.

Danny pulled his gym clothes off, Cole admiring his best friends perfect body. Danny walked into the shower to wash off.

"I'm not talking about this here."

Cole looked down, crossing his arms and pacing in circles.

Danny stepped out and wrapped himself in a towel, "Come with us." Danny said.

"You know I can't do that. How can you?"

Danny held his hands out at his sides, "I love her."

Cole nodded, "I'm going to lose both of you."

Danny dressed quickly, dark grey suit, black collarless shirt, he looked extra handsome today. Cole couldn't look away.

"We were going to tell you this weekend, and you're not losing anything. Keep it quiet please."

Danny ran his hands through his hair, shaking it out until it wasn't so wet.

"I'll catch you later, man." Danny grabbed his gym bag and headed for the door.

Teddy, and the rest of the gym for that matter, watched as Danny's fine ass walked across the gym and left. Cole sulking back out of the locker room.

"How about that date, Farrell?" Teddy asked as Cole returned to spot for her.

"I think I just want to keep it friendly, Baker."

"You're breaking up with me too?"

"We've all got a lot going on, Teddy. It's not you."

"Okay, well let me know if you change your mind. Breakfast?"

Cole thought about it, friends right? He was going to need some new ones when his current ones abandoned him.

"Sure, okay."

Teddy smiled, "Cool."

Danny went home and started some laundry. He cleaned up the kitchen and the bathroom before taking a second look at the bedroom. He changed the sheets and ran the vacuum. Danny wanted Lacey to feel comfortable when she arrived.

When he was designing Lacey's loft space, he made sure that it was warm and rich, an homage to the way she made him feel inside. His own space tended to always be stark, clean. It carried a cold vibe most of the time. He decided to order some flower arrangements in all different sizes so he could put them in various places to soften things a bit.

Around 9 am he headed out to the town hall to meet Dave and Teddy. He saw Teddy first as he parked his Jag along Main Street.

Teddy was wearing a green ribbed knit pencil dress that fit like a second skin, and sky high nude heels. Danny tried not to stare, but she was stunning. Dave pulled up next to Danny, eyes all over Teddy as well.

"Hey guys!" Teddy greeted warmly.

"Morning, Teddy!" Dave replied. Danny didn't say anything, just offering a closed mouth smile.

The trio made their way inside for a meeting they had with the planning committee regarding progress with the school development.

After their meeting they went for coffee at Johnny Cakes.

"While I have you both here, Lacey and I are involved in this charity kickball game in about a month. I was hoping you two might be able to help out. We're hosting a meeting this Saturday night at The Green Room."

"I'm in." Dave said immediately.

"You want me there?" Teddy scoffed.

"Lacey's inviting you." Danny clarified, looking at her pointedly.

"Well in that case, sure." Teddy said sarcastically.

"Okay, excellent. The meeting will be first and then we'll have the room for the night so Miss Porter would like to have a party after. You're both invited to that too."

"Who else is going?" Teddy's eyes sparkled.

"It's a small group, we'll introduce you." Danny assured her.

"The Green Room, is this a formal thing Danny?" Dave asked.

"Not at all, it's just casual. Wear whatever you want. I've gotta jet, see you guys later."

Danny took off to meet the florist at his house. Once the flowers were arranged, Danny left to meet with his lawyer to continue sorting out the mess his vacation left him.

Around 4 pm Lacey decided she would wrap up her day and began packing for Danny's. It was Tuesday and she was missing him. Their squabble this morning only intensifying her need to hold him, kiss him.

The truth was, she was super jealous that Teddy was there for him every day and she wasn't. Lacey was ready to make her presence known, stake her claim on what was hers. Danny.

She packed enough for five days, knowing she'd want to come back Sunday night for her Monday workday in the city. She called for a car and dragged her bags downstairs.

Danny got the notification and his heart rate began to soar. He missed her so much. He excused himself from his lawyer's office and headed home.

Danny chilled some champagne and threw on the soccer game, trying to make it seem like he hadn't been preparing for her arrival all day.

About an hour later Danny's doorbell rang. Danny leapt to answer it, finding Lacey's smiling face on the other side of the door.

He walked up to her for an embrace in the doorway that lasted several minutes, both of them just holding each other.

Danny pulled back and held her face, leaning in to kiss her. Lacey kissed back, reaching up to caress the back of his head.

"I missed you so much." Danny said honestly.

"It's been one day, Desai." Lacey smiled back at him.

Danny turned to the keypad and entered his administrator code, "Finger please."

Danny held his hand out waiting for her to lift her arm. He guided her finger to the pad and the light turned green.

"You don't wait out here, this is your house. You're all set now, our fingerprints are the only two that will unlock the doors here."

Danny grabbed her bags and walked inside. Lacey followed him.

"Oh, the flowers are lovely, Danny!" Lacey noticed the beautiful arrangements immediately.

"I'm glad you like them, champagne?" He smiled at her.

"Ooo, champagne?" Lacey walked toward the kitchen.

"It's a housewarming, right?" He winked at her as he poured her a glass.

Lacey drank the whole thing and held her glass out for more. Eyebrows up.

Danny refilled her glass, "You like that?" He asked her cockily.

Lacey dragged her eyes up and down his gorgeous body, "Yes I do." She answered another question entirely.

Danny chuckled, remembering how easy life was with her.

Lacey nursed her second glass a bit, knowing Danny wouldn't touch her later if he thought she had too much to drink.

"I met with Dave and Teddy today, invited them to the meeting Saturday. Just have to invite the others. You sure about the guest list?"

"Rico needs this. I told him to visit me in the city and then I never saw him."

"So this is a pity invite? 'Cause he doesn't like social shit."

"This is why I wanted to invite Becca—"

"For Rico?" Danny's mind flashed through the possibilities, "I mean maybe. Cole's going to be there, so that might be awkward."

"Yeah, well that's why Will is coming—"

"Yeah and Phoebe."

"They're still friends though, right?"

"I guess. So that leaves Dave, Mike and Teddy."

"It's not like this is going to turn into one giant orgy, Danny. Not everyone needs to be matched up. It's a work meeting and a party."

Lacey poured herself another glass of champagne.

"You're right, I'm overthinking it."

Lacey set her glass down and walked up to Danny for another hug. She slid her arms up around his neck and pulled him in tight.

Danny wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back happily.

"I love you, Danny." Lacey kissed his cheek.

"I love you." Danny smiled as she slid back and stared up at him.

"I'm sorry about this morning. You were right, I'm incredibly jealous she's here with you every day and I'm not."

"You're here now. There's nothing going on with her and I."

"I know."

"Now that that's settled, where do you want to stay while you're here?"

"Oh, I—um—" Lacey wasn't sure what he was asking.

"You never told me where you'd be most comfortable—we discussed the loft, the apartment upstairs, the office...my bedroom. The bedroom. Our bedroom." Danny held her waist.

Lacey smiled at him, "The bedroom works for me."

"I was hoping you'd say that. If you change your mind that's okay too. Anything you want."

"Anything?" Lacey sipped her drink.

"Anything, and I'm guessing by the sound of your voice it's dinner time?" Danny laughed.

"Pizza, let's get pizza."

Danny smiled and grabbed his phone, "What kind?"

"Pepperoni."

"Anything else?"

"Not right now." She grinned, looking him over for a second time.

Danny shook his head, "It's ordered. Now let me get these things into your space."

Danny grabbed her bags and Lacey followed him into the bedroom. There were more flowers in the bedroom, Lacey admired them all.

She walked to the armoire she knew contained the clothes Danny bought for her and opened the doors.

"Danny, more?" Lacey was surprised to see more designer outfits packed inside.

"It's my own collection, you know? If you're ever out or see something online that you'd like to have, please, get it."

"We came back from Seattle on Sunday, these weren't here before we left."

"I went shopping yesterday." Danny shrugged.

"Thanks Danny, you're incredibly generous." Lacey sat on the bed, "So, we're really doing this?"

"This has always been your house, you know that. Now's just the right timing for us to be here together." Danny sat down next to her.

"I'm excited Danny, I'm ready. I want this." She was being honest with him.

Danny reached for her hand and pulled it back toward him, pulling it up for a kiss like the queen she was. She deserved all of it.

"It's yours. I'm here for this too, for you." Danny stood up and paced for a few beats.

"Desai. What thoughts are spiraling in that beautiful mind of yours?"

"I was just—have you thought about signing those papers? Now that you're here, I just wanted to circle back on that."

"The trustee papers?"

Danny walked back toward her and knelt on the floor in front of her.

"Yes."

"You really think I'm the right person for this?"

"Lacey, I'd like you to be my partner in everything, you know? I want to give you this world, but I will not force you to take it."

The doorbell rang and Danny stood, holding his hand out to help her off the bed. He retrieved the pizza and the two of them had their first dinner together as roommates.

"Okay, I want to know." Lacey asked between bites.

Danny looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

"If you want this to happen, we need to talk about it. I need to know what you have and how you want things done. Show me the details."

Danny put his plate down, not sure he heard her correctly, "You want to know about my estate?"

"If I ever have to take over, I should feel confident knowing what I'm talking about. You want this to be a partnership, right?"

Danny smiled, "More than anything."

"Okay, spill. I don't want to hear it from your lawyer, I want to hear it from you first."

Danny sighed, "Okay, promise me you won't get weird after. That we'll be okay."

"I can't promise you I won't get weird, have you met me? You're a billionaire and I'm about to learn exactly what your assets are, I'm going to freak out a little."

"Fair enough, and us?"

"We'll be okay, I promise."

Danny nodded, "I don't want to talk about any of this outside of you and me."

"I won't repeat it."

"I don't even want to have any conversations at all about it outside of these walls unless it's some life and death shit."

"Well, I'm pretty sure everyone knows you're loaded. You're the one with the Jag in a town full of Corollas, but okay." Lacey rolled her eyes as she poked fun at him.

"Lacey—"

She held her hands up, "I'm joking." She smiled him.

Danny disappeared into his office and came back out with a notebook. He grabbed a pen and got to work on a diagram of his estate.

Lacey sat patiently as he began with assets. Danny mapped out every property he owned, every project he had outstanding, every business he had invested in. He listed his stock portfolio and his bank accounts, attaching a dollar figure to every item listed.

Danny moved on to create a list of debts. This list was almost obsolete as Danny didn't owe any money to anyone. Instead it showed his obligations to his employees, with his self funding accounts. The list included business costs for salaries and insurance. He also showed all the charities he was a part of and a list of everyone he donates to regularly.

A third page detailed the money he was awarded after he was exonerated and how it looped back into the city's budget via grants and not into his own budget. It also listed the $5 million he gifted to her parents in their own trust. The third page also listed expenses that Danny didn't consider elective, like his weekly therapy sessions, his car service and his legal fees.

Danny began explaining what everything was, where he was with each project, why he picked the charities he picked, how much cash was available just to spend if they wanted to for material things, traveling, etc.

Danny had budgets for everything so his bottom line would continue to grow and compound quickly. He grabbed his iPad and called up his accounting software. He showed her the master budget for running the house and his new projections now that she was going to stay with him.

Lacey noted that the rent payment for her apartment in the city put him in the red each month for this budget and he didn't have an end date on it. That cost wasn't part of his original plan she realized.

She swiped through his budgets for each of his projects, for his savings. He even had a budget plan for their move to Seattle started.

While Lacey learned how Danny preferred his money to flow, Danny circled grand totals at the bottoms of the pages and then looked at Lacey for her reaction.

Lacey put the iPad down and took the pages from him and studied them for a long time. She had no idea how complex Danny's world was and how overwhelming and lonely it must have been trying to manage all of this on his own for so long.

She saw he donated weekly to the food panty and to help fight homelessness in New York. Danny was the sole investor in the drug addiction program in Green Grove. He also ran the soccer program completely on his own.

The analytical side of Lacey's brain then began to pull apart his true financial stability. He had a main account that fed several high interest savings options. One of those accounts was for future children, his own or the children of his beneficiaries, like Clara.

His investments were strong and he even kept a separate account he used to make a few risky investments, just in case he stumbled across the next Amazon or Google.

The current annual totals at the bottom and the gravity of the whole situation hit Lacey all at once.

Assets: $4.8 billion, mostly cash and real estate.

Debts: $1 million, mostly charity or employee related.

Lacey started to cry. She put her head down on the counter and just cried. She cried for Danny, thinking about everything he had endured and how he still worked every day to earn his own money and tried to make things better for everyone else.

Danny let her cry, understanding that he had years to cope with this level of wealth and she had about the last twenty minutes. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it gently, watching as she cycled through every emotion and then cried them out.

"You're an amazing man, Danny. I'm so lucky to know you." Lacey sniffled.

"This is what I'm building, Lacey. I take it very seriously. He'll take it all, destroy it. I want this opportunity to help others, and those who I consider my family. Help me. Please."

"Yeah, I'll do it. Definitely. Call Mark, let's do this." Lacey was so certain.

Danny's smile was enormous, "Oh my god." He brought his hands up to cover his mouth. He reached out to her and hugged her so tight, "Thank you! You don't understand how happy I am."

"This is it though, right? It's all of it? No surprises, no secrets."

"It's everything." Danny affirmed.

"The medical stuff? What do you want me to know about all that?"

"That's easy. I want to be here, on this side. If something happens and it's obvious I'm not coming back, let me go. If they pull the plug and I don't fight to stay, then it was the right decision."

Lacey continued crying, this was difficult.

"Okay, I'd like to do that too." Lacey's voice catching in her throat.

"Hey, I'm here now. I'm healthy, we're young. Let's not live in this sad place, okay?" He hugged her close.

Danny's face changed, his hands fell. He was thinking again.

"What is it?"

"There is another thing, actually." He looked at her nervously.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, I'd like to hold the details of that."

Lacey shook her head, "No. No deal, if we're doing this there can't be secrets."

Danny knew she was right, but he didn't want to show her.

"It's just one other asset I've invested in and it's in my safe. I'd like to not disclose it to you, can you just settle for knowing it exists in case something happens to me?"

"How much does it add to this outline?"

"It would add $1 million to the assets." He said carefully.

"A million dollars?"

"Yes."

"Where's your safe?"

"It's bolted to the ground in the linen closet."

"You paid a million dollars for something small enough to fit in a safe?"

"No, I paid 1.5 million for something small enough to fit in a safe, and it's appraised for a million now if I were to sell it."

"Is there like a passcode for this safe?"

"It uses the same fingerprint database as the doors. You can already open it, but please don't."

"Okay, it's not illegal or anything?"

"No."

"It's jewelry then?" Lacey said before really thinking about it. Her eyes got bigger and she looked at him.

Danny sighed.

"It is." Danny said, not looking at her.

Lacey knew this probably meant it was her engagement ring, or a combination of other jewelry that was meant for her.

"I won't look in the safe." She said, trying to sound convincing.

"Look, Lacey—If you ever want to see what's in the safe, you tell me when it's time. I already got my answer on that."

Lacey nodded, she was right, it was the engagement ring.

Lacey took her plate and her glass to the sink and washed them.

Danny watched as she turned around for his and continued on.

"You don't have to do that—" Danny said.

"Trust me, we both know I'm not here to do your dishes, but I'm already doing mine and we're not running the fancy dishwasher for four things." She rattled off, trying to focus on something else other than the huge engagement elephant in the room.

"Lacey, it's just a ring." He said softly.

"It's for me?"

"It was." Danny corrected, "Without your commitment, it's just a ring."

"You never officially asked me, you know." She said playfully.

"Would you have said yes?"

"No."

"Should I officially ask you sometime?"

"Probably not." Lacey said honestly.

Danny nodded, "Maybe someday you'll change your mind, maybe not. Until then, there's a piece of our assets sitting in our safe. Please don't look, that's all I'm asking."

"Okay, Desai." Lacey tried to imagine what a million dollar ring would look like. Of course it was a million dollars, Danny was insane.

Lacey dried their dishes and looked around for where to put them away.

"These cabinets are amazing, what is this hickory?" Lacey tried to change the subject again.

"Indeed, I loved working with the hickory. Your desk is teak though, I had to find something hard enough for you to be able to draw on."

"Wait, you made these cabinets too?"

"Yeah, anything wooden in here I made. The flooring, the cabinets." Danny stood and looked around with her.

"You're amazing! I didn't know that."

She bumped into him as they circled around each other looking at his handiwork. Danny reached out to steady her so she didn't bounce off the counter or fall to the floor. He pulled her back toward him and held her tight.

"I've got you." He said as he lifted her chin.

Lacey smiled at him, his words having more meaning than just helping her defy gravity. Lacey held his shoulders and leaned up to kiss him. Danny kissed her back, holding her tightly against him.

Lacey pulled back first, "That was nice, lots of big pepperoni energy." She giggled.

Danny smiled.

"Danny, let's talk about another "big thing" while we're baring our souls here." She used air quotes and everything.

Danny stepped back, "What else ya got?" He asked confidently.

He walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer, holding it up for her as a silent offer.

"Sure, I'll take that."

Danny opened the beer and handed it to her as she took a seat on one of the barstools that surrounded the island. Danny assumed she was about to revisit having kids or moving to the west coast.

He leaned on the counter in front of her and played with the bottle cap, ready to delve into whatever she wanted to address.

"Movies." Lacey said.

She kept an eye on Danny's face as she took a long pull from the beer bottle. Danny sat up straighter, as if the new position would allow him to understand her better.

"Movies? I have lots of them, I have Netflix too if you—"

Lacey held her hand up to silence him, "You asked me while we were on vacation about making our own—"

Danny's eyes grew huge, "Oh."

"Tell me what you were thinking." Lacey raised her eyebrows.

Danny was thinking he'd love to watch their movies while masturbating, but he knew she was not asking for that explanation.

"You want to talk about this now?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was thinking of using three cameras." He said a bit bashfully.

"Three."

"One stationary camera that would shoot the entire length of the bed from the side, and then a camera for each of us to hold—"

"Then what, you'd edit them together?"

"Exactly, yes."

"What happens to the footage after you've made this epic pornographic film?"

"The raw footage would be deleted. I'd keep the movie, or both of us would—"

"Where would you keep it?"

"In the encrypted file on my laptop. It's password protected. I'd like to have it on my phone too."

"You back your stuff up though, correct?"

"I do, and this would be backed up also. If it ever needed to go away, we would delete it together, from all sources."

"I'm telling you right now, no one sees it." Lacey said, almost making it sound like she was going to give him the green light.

"I've said this before, but what we do in our bedroom is for us. I sure as hell wouldn't want anyone else to see it, that's my shit."

He pointed at her, indicating that she was, in fact, his shit.

Lacey's crotch tingled at his random possessiveness. It was so out of character for him, it always threw her off and turned her on at the same time. She'd never let him know that.

"You promise you'll be careful?" Lacey licked her lips.

"I promise. Jesus Lacey, are you really saying yes to this right now?"

"I am."

Danny walked around to her and pulled her off the stool to hold her, "When?" He kissed her passionately.

Lacey rubbed his budding erection, "From the feel of it, maybe soon?" She winked at him.

"I can't believe this is happening right now."

"Calm down, get shit set up. I'm going to un-pepperoni my mouth, and get ready for—bed."

Lacey walked into the bedroom to collect her things while Danny did a tiny happy dance by himself in the kitchen.

He recovered quickly and threw the leftover pizza in the fridge before he ran to find his digital camera and tripod.

She watched the excitement on his face as he passed by her with his camera stuff while she was en route to the bathroom.

Once inside, Lacey took a deep breath and stared back at herself in the mirror. He trusted her with all that financial responsibility, now she was ready to trust him and let him record the only thing he ever asked for that she could give him that he couldn't just buy for himself.

She knew she didn't have to, but after seeing his remarkable photography skills she kind of wanted to see how this would turn out. If she looked a mess, she'd just make him delete it. She certainly wasn't shy.

She took a quick shower and put on a new panty set she bought while shopping with her Mom in Seattle. It had a balconette style bra and tanga panties in full bright red lace. She knew Danny would love them.

She wrapped herself in the smaller black silk robe she found on the back of the door. It hung proudly next to a matching larger one. Another present from Danny, no doubt.

Danny set up the camera and ran upstairs to take a shower also. At this point they were both brushing their teeth and gargling with mouthwash before meeting in the living room at the same time.

"Thanks for the robe, Danny." Lacey said, pulling the belt tighter.

Danny walked closer to her, he was only in his boxer briefs, "Fits good, you're so beautiful." He complimented.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous?" She giggled.

"Because you're thinking this is going to be like naked public speaking."

"You're right, that's exactly what I'm thinking."

"It's not though. No one is going to see this but us. We're not performing, we're not trying to do anything differently at all. It's just you and me, making love."

Lacey nodded, biting her lip, "Okay."

Danny took her hand and led her into their room. Lacey spied the camera on its tripod .

"You have a tripod and everything? How long have you been planning this?"

Danny laughed, "It came with the camera, it's my surveying equipment, I swear."

"Is it already recording?"

"No."

"What about the other cameras?"

Danny held up his phone.

"I see, so were each going to film each other?"

"Well, that's the idea. I just want to capture making love to you. If we aren't into filming or we forget, I don't care. Don't feel like you have to. I was thinking we could just have the phones nearby and if you like what you're seeing, maybe you'll film it."

Danny walked over and turned all of the lights on. He put their phones on the nightstands and then walked over to the camera and pressed record.

"Okay, so how should we start?"

"The same as always." He said sweetly.

Lacey smiled.

They both hovered outside each other's mouths as they finally began connecting with each other. Danny pushed forward for their kiss first, taking her lips slow and deep. He knew this was Lacey's favorite.

Lacey responded and ran her fingers through his hair as she let him explore her mouth. At one point he moved to her neck, Lacey coming up for air with a large sexy sigh as he ravaged her.

She brought her hands to his waist band and tucked her fingers inside. Lacey still hadn't fully submitted to their activities, still completely aware she was being filmed.

Danny pulled back and reached for the knot on her belt and held it, waiting for her to look at him.

"Do you want to stop recording? I'd rather have you here with me." He pulled on the knot a little.

Lacey shook her head, "No, I'm here."

Danny let his eyes drop as he pulled the robe open revealing her stunning underwear.

"Wow, Lacey. I love these." Danny said with great desire.

Lacey smiled and let him slide her robe off. He grabbed her hips and massaged her ass lovingly.

Danny took his time, stripping her down, treating her right. He made her feel beautiful, safe. He made love to her tonight, there was no fucking.

Lacey forgot all about the camera, she didn't film him, she didn't notice when he filmed her. She let go and let him work her, an incredible ebb and flow to their movements.

After they were done Lacey cried. Danny held her close and let their oneness wash over them.

"I love you." Danny said, like he always did.

"I know." Lacey collected herself, pulling him closer. She fell asleep, face buried in Danny's chest.

Danny lie there, staring up at the ceiling.

"Thank you, Mom, God, whoever sent her to me." He said out loud softly, tears rolling down the sides of his temples. He was whole again, and drifted off too.

The next morning Lacey woke up to find herself wrapped in Danny's fluffy white blankets. The camera was gone and so was Danny.

She leaned to see the clock, 5:00 am. Lacey flipped the blankets off and threw her robe on before heading out to find Danny.

Danny was dressed in work out clothes, the smell of coffee floating through the apartment.

"Morning Lace." He said cheerfully as he poured her some coffee.

Lacey walked up and gave him a quick kiss, accepting the coffee and taking a big sip.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"I'm heading out to the gym in a few minutes, come with me?"

"Yeah, actually, I'd like that."

"Sweet, I'll wait for you then."

Lacey took the coffee and went back into the bedroom to get dressed. She threw on her pale orange running shorts and matching sports bra.

She didn't bother with a T-shirt because she was not fucking around anymore. Danny was hers.

She walked past Danny, his eyes soaking in her outfit, and into the bathroom to wash her face. She threw her hair in a pony tail and exited to find her sneakers. She bent over to tie her shoes, Danny walking up next to her.

"That outfit should do it." He said, arms folded across his chest.

He was honestly here for whatever politics Lacey was working.

Lacey grinned, "I'm fighting, Danny. You're mine."

"Yeah, but you never lost me."

"Okay, but I'm taking back every piece she thought she won."

"Play nice, Please?"

Lacey stood and stretched, "Mine." She said slowly.

Danny shook his head and opened the door. They both took off jogging toward the gym.

"She there?" Lacey asked as they headed up Main Street.

"Yes. I got the notification about ten minutes ago."

"Right on time, huh?"

"Lacey—"

"Does she know I'm here?"

"No."

Lacey smiled as they walked through the doors together. The townspeople happy to see Lacey and all taking a turn to greet her.

Danny smiled and found his way to Cole who was spotting someone in the weight room out back.

"Hey man." Cole said.

"Lacey's here." He said, smiling big.

"Right now?" Cole craned his neck searching for her.

"Yep, she's involved with the welcome wagon out there."

"Teddy's on the treadmill, this should be fun." Cole cringed.

"You have no idea." Danny sighed.

Lacey made eye contact with Teddy in the mirror wall and threw her a waive. Teddy's face was priceless and she waived back.

Lacey made her way into the back room where the weight training equipment was. Cole finally saw her, and her outfit.

"Ohhkay. I see now." Cole said under his breath to Danny.

"Yep." Danny smiled.

"Hey Lacey." Cole smiled and hugged her tight.

"Hey bitch." Lacey said back lovingly.

"Where are you starting?" Cole dragged his eyes over her body, this was going to be a long morning.

"Treadmill, see you boys later."

Lacey spun around and walked out, her perfect ass looking like a literal peach under her tight orange shorts.

"She's—" Cole was lost for words.

"Absolutely perfect." Danny finished for him, both of them watching her walk away.

Danny rubbed his face and exhaled, "I'll be out there."

"Good luck with that!" Cole shouted after him.

Danny returned to the main room and began stretching out by the rowing machines. He let his eyes fall to the two women in his life, running side by side in perfect unison.

He sat on the rower and placed his feet in the stirrups. As he began his workout he noticed a few of the regulars exchanging glances and looking between Danny and the girls. They lived for this shit.

Danny ignored them and settled into his routine. A few minutes later he found himself inadvertently comparing the girls' asses.

Teddy was an athlete and ran all the time. She was super lean, her body fat percentage in the low teens. Lacey was a normal woman, body fat around twenty five percent. Lucky for Danny, her ass was where a lot of that went.

Lacey was fit, but not as conditioned as Teddy was. He knew Teddy could outrun her and basically out gym her in general. He worried Lacey would get discouraged, but never discounted her determination and endurance when something mattered to her.

Lacey had curves, she was feminine and sultry. Cole had helped sculpt her so her abs were tight and her ass was full and high. Her arms were also defined, she looked healthy, she glowed.

Teddy was toned everywhere, her knees shaped like a pro-soccer players, quads like inflated balloons. Danny knew how hard she worked, and imagined she must eat as clean as him to get those results.

Laceys ass was definitely his preference. He looked between the two as he rowed, mind wandering to the video he began editing this morning.

Lacey caught Danny's eyes in the mirror on Teddy's ass. She stared at him until he connected with her. She raised her eyebrows, challenging his behavior.

He looked down and bit his bottom lip, mouth curling into a smile as he pulled back on the rowing machine over and over. Busted.

Lacey tapered off her speed on the treadmill and went into a cool down. Teddy followed suit and hopped off first, heading into the weight room.

The regulars were keeping tabs on their drama as it unfolded. Danny hated this.

Lacey walked to grab a towel and patted the sweat off her face and neck. She moved to the pull up bars, using officer Ogden as her spotter. Danny watched her intently as Scott kept his hands ready to catch her if she fell.

After she finished as many pull ups as she could she hung down before dropping off and into Scott's arms briefly. He kept his palms friendly and stepped back immediately when he was sure Lacey was stable on her feet. Danny watched them with great interest. Lacey thanked him and moved to the stair climber to torture herself.

Teddy reappeared about twenty minutes later and spotted Lacey on the climber. She walked over to Danny, still rowing his ass off.

"She babysitting you?" Teddy pouted.

"Watch it." Danny warned.

"How long is she in town for this time?"

"She lives here, with me."

Danny rowed over and over, wishing he could actually row himself away from this bullshit right now.

Teddy stared at Lacey's ass with envy. She knew Danny must love that, it was perfect.

"I'm leaving." Teddy grumbled.

"Stay. Talk to her, please?"

Teddy sat down on the machine next to Danny.

"She doesn't like me."

"That's not true."

"Danny, hello? I'm a girl too you know."

"She just doesn't know you, and you're the one who gets to see me every day. Think about it."

"So I'm supposed to feel guilty for doing my job?"

Danny stopped to look at Teddy.

"No, and you know what? I'm just trying to get you to stop and think about how someone else might feel. You two can kill each other if you want. I'm staying out of this."

Danny unhooked his feet and stood up abruptly. He went over to the treadmill and started a run, turning up his music and closing his eyes.

Lacey hadn't noticed their interaction, she was too focused on how much this was going to hurt tomorrow. After forty five minutes she finally stopped and looked around to find Danny on the treadmill.

"That's why your ass looks like that."

Lacey turned around to find Teddy on the bars behind her.

"It's Cole's fault, he got me addicted to this torture device." Lacey smiled.

"How much longer you got?" Teddy asked, dropping down from the bar.

"I'm done. Hopefully I can walk tomorrow." She said honestly.

"Can we do breakfast? Talk a little?"

Lacey looked over at Danny, he was watching them now in the mirror.

"Yeah, okay. I'd like that." Lacey accepted.

"Okay, first we need to buy shirts from the front desk so we don't get thrown out of Johnny Cakes." Teddy giggled.

The girls bought shirts and threw them on as they exited the gym together. Danny knew where they were going. He stepped off the treadmill and grabbed a towel.

"Should we be worried?" Cole asked Danny as he walked to stand beside him.

"Nah, Lacey's going to work her magic. They'll be friends." Danny confirmed.

The girls entered Johnny Cakes together, plopping into a booth and ordering breakfast. Lacey went for the high protein today too, just like Teddy.

"I'm sorry things are awkward between us, Lacey. I don't have a good gym partner where I live so I kind of kidnapped Danny. I didn't even ask him."

"I get it." Lacey said with tepid breath.

"I'm not going to lie, and I know I don't have to tell you this, he's hot." Teddy smiled.

"You're right, you don't have to tell me that—" Was she serious right now?

"Listen, I tried. I used every trick I know. He won't touch me. I can't get him to do anything but look, and even so he's expressionless about it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lacey shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm telling you because he loves you. So much. I've stopped trying to see what he's about and resigned myself to working for him instead, like, actually working for him."

"Well that's what he hired you for."

"I know, but with every job it's always been about who's available for a connection outside of my duties. Danny took that out of the equation immediately and I feel like I'm free to actually do my job."

"You're not bored now, not having to 'connect'?" Lacey rolled her eyes. This bitch.

"No, Danny actually teaches me things, makes me feel useful, valued. He's not like the predators I'm used to dealing with. It makes me want to latch onto him and never let go. He's special."

"I understand that."

"I played ball my whole life. I never went to dances, sleepovers. I never had actual friends. I had my team, but that was it. I was raised by my father and he was into basketball so I poured myself into that and got the attention from him that I wanted."

Lacey sat and just let her spill, Teddy and Danny were more alike than she realized.

"Anyway, as you can imagine, as soon as I hit high school and then made college level ball, the boys never stopped coming, no pun intended. I still had no friends, but at least I felt wanted."

"You're a writer now though, how many jobs have you had outside of this one since you graduated?"

"Writing jobs? Zero. Waiting tables, like nine."

"You need a network, Teddy. What about the other writers you knew in college, do you ever talk to them?"

"No, they didn't play ball." Teddy shrugged.

"What have you written? Are you just going to work for Danny forever or are you going to actually build something for yourself?"

Teddy was taking Lacey's words as criticism, she was getting frustrated. Lacey could see her starting to bubble.

"Listen, Teddy, we're on the same side. Friends point out bullshit and try to get the people they care about to see another side to their situation. To motivate them, push them lovingly. That's all I'm trying to do here, I'm not trying to make you mad."

Teddy sighed, "I don't know how to get started. I write all the time when I'm not working."

"What do you like to write about?"

"I write a lot of opinion pieces, but I'm also working on a novel. I'm all over the place."

"Okay, did Danny invite you to the meeting for the kickball game?"

"He did."

"Cover that, write it up and then I'll give it to my contact at the New York Times."

"I'm not a journalist."

"So what? It's not a breaking story, it's a piece on fundraising. You need to get stuff published with your name on it."

"Okay, but the Times?"

"The guy at the times may know somewhere else it would fit and pass it on. Like I said, you need to build a network."

"I'll think about it, thanks." Teddy said genuinely.

Lacey took a chance that Teddy might actually have another goal aside from bagging Danny.

"We can do this you know. Be friends. We already have something in common, great taste in men." Lacey smiled.

"You're so right about that. I need a Danny for myself." Teddy giggled.

"I might be able to help you with that one too."

"I'm listening—"

"So, I like the guy I work for too." Lacey revealed.

"Wait, what?! Does Danny know about this?"

"Calm down sleuth, Danny knows. I think he could be a good match for you. He's a good looking guy, very cocky though, a little too much to be honest. He played minor league baseball until his knees betrayed him."

"Minor leagues? How old is he?" Teddy scowled.

"He's like ten years older than us, well like twelve for you. He'll be at the meeting, I'd like to introduce you."

"Does he know about me already?"

"He does, I felt you two would be a good match the day I met you."

"Lacey, can I ask you something? I basically just admitted to repeatedly trying to get your boyfriend to sleep with me, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Listen, you and I? We don't have a problem. It's up to Danny to choose our relationship every day, not you."

"That's true."

"I can't say I like it very much though, it sucks Teddy. You're compatible with Danny too, I just got lucky. I can't fault you for trying, he's even better than you can imagine in every way."

Lacey smiled and had put her head down on the table for a moment to recover.

"God damn." Teddy shook her head, "I knew it." She laughed at Lacey's reaction.

"I can't keep it together when I'm talking about him, it's ridiculous."

"I think you two are sweet, he won't talk about you at all so it's nice to see one of you gushing." Teddy smiled.

"Thanks, I'm so happy. Don't be that chick, you know? Please? I'm trying to lift you up, please try to do the same for us? We're happy together. I love him.

"I'm sorry, Lacey. I mean it, I knew he was taken and I should have let it go. I'll back off, thanks for being so cool about it, I'm not used to this."

"Yeah well, I'm not usually like this." Lacey half-laughed, half-warned, "I want peace, not competition. Are we good?"

"We're good. What's your boss' name?"

"Mike Roman." Lacey smiled.

"I need a new outfit for this."

"Well let's go out then, tomorrow night? We'll go shopping."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, let's do it."

"Okay—"

The girls left Johnny Cakes in time to find Danny and Cole standing outside the gym talking around Cole's Jeep.

The guys turned around to see Lacey and Teddy laughing together as they walked back toward the gym.

"How did she do that?" Cole asked in wonder at Lacey's ability to unify anyone.

"Lacey's the fucking queen." Danny replied simply.

"Bye Lace—see you later." Teddy said as they approached the guys, "Hey Danny, I'll meet you at the lumber yard in an hour?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there." Danny answered staring through to Lacey the whole time he spoke.

He was having all the feelings for her just then. Lacey smiled back at him, happy she could make his work life a little less stressful, hopefully.

"What about you Lacey? You working all day or can I spend time with you too?" Cole whined.

"I can't today Farrell, I'm working and I have two very important appointments today." She smiled at Danny.

Today Lacey would sign the paperwork to become a billionaire and she was also invited to attend Danny's therapy session in the afternoon. The first steps of moving on with their lives together.

"Okay, what about tomorrow?"

"Can't, I'm working and then I'm going out with Teddy." Lacey's eyebrows rose up.

Danny and Cole looked at each other quickly and then back at Lacey.

"Oh?" Cole said.

"Shopping." Was all she added.

"Okay, Thursday? Can I take you out to dinner?"

"Danny?"

"Sounds fun, I'll just stay home, probably do some editing."

Danny looked sideways toward Lacey, eyes dark. Lacey smiled big, unable to hide her giggle.

"Oh—kay, I'll see you weirdos at the gym tomorrow." Cole said as he hopped in his Jeep and took off.

"Aww, no ride?" Lacey frowned.

"C'mon, we're running." Danny pulled Lacey's arm until she got moving.

"Damn it Danny, I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow."

"Is that the goal? 'Cause I can help—" Danny spanked her lightly as he ran past her.

"Hey!" Lacey shouted as she tried to catch him.

No chance. Danny won easily, grabbing her as she ran to the door and spinning her around. Lacey laughed hard, trying to catch her breath.

They showered together and got ready for their day.

"Thanks for dealing with Teddy, things went well?"

"I guess we'll find out. Her and I are cool right now. I just hope it lasts."

Danny kissed her, "I still feel bad I can't be there for you to sign the paperwork with Mark today. You sure you don't want to reschedule?"

"I don't think so, you showed me everything, right?"

"I did."

"Then we're good. If I have questions I'll reschedule until we can talk about it."

"Okay, So I'll meet you around 4 at Dr. Seymour's office then?"

"I'll be there." She smiled.

"It's not going to be easy—"

"I'll be there."

"It's work. It's hard for me."

"I'll be there." Lacey stood tall.

Danny pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Thank you, Lace."

Lacey squeezed him back, "You bet."

Danny headed out to meet Teddy for a day of pricing and planning for one of Danny's projects.

Lacey grabbed fresh coffee and headed to the loft to work on finishing building numbers five and six for Mike until it was billionaire time.

"Hey Danny." Teddy was waiting outside the main entrance of the lumber yard for him.

"Hey—"

"Can we talk for a sec?"

Teddy walked over to the edge of the sidewalk with Danny, away from the people streaming into the store.

"What's up?"

"Well, first of all, your girlfriend is amazing."

Danny grinned, "Thank you, I agree."

"I want to apologize, honestly, I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"You know for what. Thanks for being one of the good guys, Danny."

"Thanks Teddy, apology accepted."

Teddy smiled, "I know we can't talk about her, but you should know that she talks about you. She's so in love with you, I just wanted you to know." Teddy walked past him and back toward the entrance.

Danny was beaming, today was a good day.

Lacey worked for a few hours and then began getting ready for her meeting with Danny's lawyer.

She sorted through the outfits Danny had selected for her and found a happy little dress that matched how she was feeling.

It was a light peach color, with eyelet lace all over it. It was sleeveless with a natural waist. The waist was pleated and it even had pockets. The dress was shorter, falling above her knees. It felt light and sweet.

Danny had thought of everything of course. She found new tan sandals in the drawer below plus a cardigan in one shade darker than the dress. He was amazing at this.

Lacey tried it on, it fit perfect. She took a couple pictures and sent them to Danny.

Lacey: You're really good at this.

Danny: Aww, I love it.

Lacey: Take it off me later?

Danny: Miss Porter, behave.

Lacey smiled and tossed her phone down while she curled her hair. About ten minutes later she got another notification.

Danny: Nm, yes I will.

Lacey: New phone, who dis?

Danny: Baby.

Lacey: Lol, can't wait to see you.

Danny: Same.

Lacey grabbed all of her identification and headed out. She walked the mile to the lawyer's office and found Mark waiting for her in the doorway smoking.

"Hello, Miss Porter, nice to see you again."

Lacey shook his hand, "Hi, you too. Please, call me Lacey."

"Shall we?" Mark held the door open for her.

"After you—" She stood to the side so he could lead the way.

Mark led Lacey down a beautiful Victorian inspired hallway to his single room office. It was small, but decorated with lots of care.

"Your office is lovely."

"Thank you, Danny helped."

Lacey smiled and nodded, "I'm sure he did."

"Well, Lacey, I know you're aware of our goal here today. I have some paperwork for you to read carefully. Please let me know if you have any questions at all, okay?"

"Okay." Lacey accepted the paperwork and opened the cover.

"This first packet lists Danny's assets. I'll give you some time."

Lacey read through the lists, Mark's versions a great deal more detailed than Danny's had been.

For each of Danny's big ticket assets the page included a photograph for insurance reasons. They were in ascending order by price. When she came upon the earrings she was wearing, she started to get nervous.

"Mark, is there a picture of Danny's ring in here?"

"Yes, he has several rings. Each of them has a picture."

"You know which ring I'm talking about. Danny doesn't want me to see it. Is it in here?"

"It's in there."

"Which page is it, I want to skip it."

"You have to read the page. I can cover the picture if you'd like."

"Please."

Mark took the packet and taped a piece of paper over the picture and handed it back to her.

"I'm surprised you're not wearing it yet." Mark smiled at her.

"Not yet." Lacey kept it short and sweet.

Lacey reached the page about the ring and realized the description was still showing. She refused to read it, only seeing the words 'flawless' and 'cushion' briefly before directing her eyes elsewhere.

Lacey handed the first packet back to Mark.

"Questions?"

"No sir."

"This packet is a list of Danny's debts and obligations. It includes copies of his most recent bank statements also."

Lacey accepted the packet and poured through it. One thing listed she did not recognize was a $40,000 payment made to Vikram Desai last month.

"Mark, what was this payment for?" Lacey pointed.

"I'm sorry Lacey, I can only discuss things on a go-forward basis with you."

"So this is not a recurring payment?"

"No, it was not. You'll have to ask Mr. Desai for further details."

Lacey pulled out her phone and called Danny.

"Lacey, hi. Are you with Mark?"

"I am. I have a question, can you talk?"

"Um, yes for a moment."

"The payment you made last month to Vikram. What was that for?"

She was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. There had to be a good reason. Danny didn't speak, she could tell he was caught off guard.

"I bought out his contract for the opera house."

Lacey could hear the fear in his voice. She knew that he thought she wouldn't find out.

"I'm sorry, you what?" Her mind started racing.

"I'm the developer now, well, the broker. I'll find a new developer for Marilyn."

"This paperwork will have to happen another time. We need to talk." Lacey grabbed her things and stood.

"Please wait, please. Can I talk to Mark?"

Lacey handed her phone to Mark and the two spoke briefly before Mark handed Lacey back the phone.

"I'm going to step out for a few minutes, give you some time to talk."

"That's not necessary." Lacey said hanging up the phone, "I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

Mark walked Lacey to the door, finding it curious that she wouldn't want to be entitled to all this money.

Lacey walked slowly back down Main Street trying to enjoy the weather, her mind flooded with a frustrated buzz of thoughts as her phone blew up in her purse.

What an idiot, she thought. Normally, this would be a case of self loathing directed toward herself, but it was not her this time. She was not the idiot here.

They talked for hours yesterday, they were on the same page, no lies. It felt perfect, but when was their life ever perfect?

Lacey tried not to get down, but his carelessness always surprised her. She always circled back to Vikram's words about Danny being a master manipulator. This was the third time she had to revisit that. He was no master, she realized, but that's what he was doing. Manipulating her.

"Lacey! Hi." Rico ran across the street to see her.

"Rico! Aww, hello!" She pulled him in for an awkward hug.

"H-hi." Rico shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I was hoping I'd see you today, actually. I had plans to call you this afternoon."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I never got to bring you out to visit me in the city. I'm so sorry I've been so busy."

"Oh, It's okay, I understand." He smiled. He was super cute she thought.

"Listen, I could use your help with something. A charity game of kickball between Danny's soccer kids and my boss' baseball kids next month. You in?"

"What kind of help?"

"Coaching, food, clean-up, all of it. We're having a meeting Saturday night at The Green Room. It's only a handful of people, your friends really, Danny, Cole, Phoebe. Can you come?"

"I-I guess so—"

"Thank you so much, Rico." She hugged him again, "I appreciate your help with this."

"I heard you were living here now full time, with Danny?" Rico tried to make small talk as he walked with Lacey.

"That's right." She remembered she was furious with Danny at the moment and toughened up, "Listen, I'm not sure how long I'll be staying. I want you to know that you can call me, Rico, anytime. Okay?"

"Okay. I've gotta get back home. I'll see you around."

"Okay, bye—" Lacey smiled as Rico dashed awkwardly across the street.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Danny's car roaring up the street. Lacey rolled her eyes, she asked for extra strength to deal with Danny's lies today.

"Don't be a fool, Lacey." She chided herself.

Danny spotted her and pulled his car into a parking spot next to her. Lacey crossed her arms. The sweet, happy whimsy of her new dress now faded. This was the uniform worn by the betrayed now. She looked down as he jumped out of his car.

"Lacey—"

She turned to walk again. Danny stopped her, walking in front of her.

"Wow, move. I am walking here—" She took a step trying to get around him.

He mirrored her and would not let her pass. He held his hands up.

"Lacey, please wait?"

"No—" She pushed past him and continued walking.

She reached the mill and stormed inside their apartment and straight into their bedroom, Danny right behind her.

Lacey pulled the dress off and traded it for her black leggings and a black T-shirt. This matched her mood better she thought to herself.

Danny sat and watched her go into her dark place. He fucked up—again.

"What was yesterday, Danny? What is all this? This is a joke, right?" She asked him three questions.

"I'm sorry."

"There it is, the apology. It's just like saying 'hello' for you at this point, right Danny?" Lacey shook her head.

"Lacey, please—"

"Why are you even here, Danny? You had shit to do all day." Lacey hung the stupid dress up, shoving it in place.

"You wouldn't let me explain so I needed to see you."

"Oh, explain what? That you've had every opportunity to tell me this but didn't? Even after I specifically asked you yesterday and gave you the open invitation to tell me anything at all that was outstanding. What's the explanation?"

"I forgot all about it."

"That's it? You showed me fourteen of your intricate daily budgets yesterday, Danny. You're about to tell me you just forgot you paid $40K to your father to alter one of MY projects?!"

Lacey's arms were in the air, as if she were trying to show him the imaginary height of his bullshit. Danny's head fell, he didn't know what to say to her.

"It's total bullshit. Your deception is what will end us, Danny. I'm trying here, okay? I'm trying to be patient with you. I don't deserve this. This is lying. You lied to me, again."

"Are you leaving?" Danny asked softly.

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"Please don't."

"How many times, Danny? How many times do I have to put up with this shit? Why can't you just be honest with me?"

"I—I don't know." Danny held his head.

"I don't want this. I don't need this in my life. Betrayal is an awful feeling, Danny. The last few times I've felt it, it was because of you. I love you the most, so you hurt me the deepest."

"I'm sorry, Lacey."

"Just go back to work. I need some room to think." She blew out and took off to the loft.

Danny walked back to his car and sat inside for a while before driving back to Teddy.

At 3:50 pm Danny pulled into Dr. Seymour's office for his session. To his surprise, Lacey was standing by the door waiting like she promised she would be.

He walked right up to her, grabbed her and held onto her for several minutes. She didn't hug him back.

"You're going to be late." She said, voice muffled into his shoulder.

Danny pulled back and held her face, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He pushed his forehead into hers.

"Yeah, I know." Lacey rolled her eyes and pulled him inside the building.

Dr. Seymour greeted them and they got right to work. She explained what Lacey's role should be in Danny's life with regard to his mental health progress.

In short, Lacey was to continue calling out Danny for his bullshit, cheering for his successes and being supportive when he was struggling. In no way was Lacey to be his enabler in his frequent diversions from his progress.

Lacey brought up Danny's deception and their resulting trust issues that had now formed. Dr. Seymour confirmed that this was a tough road. She explained that the trauma Danny experienced as a child was still coming to the surface in different ways.

Danny took a turn speaking and explained to Lacey that therapy would be a lifelong commitment for him as he caught up with lost time and learned how to behave normally as an adult. Dr. Seymour also pointed out some things would never be considered 'normal' for him.

Lacey learned a lot from the session and promised to come back again to check in. At the end of the session Dr. Seymour addressed Lacey in front of Danny, expressing her fear for her having to endure Danny's recovery process.

She wanted to make sure Lacey knew how damaged Danny really was and how much work would be involved if they were really serious about building a life together. Dr. Seymour recommended Lacey find her own trusted therapist to help her deal with all of it.

Danny was right, the session was intense. Lacey got into Danny's Jag and they headed back home, neither of them speaking.

Danny unlocked the main door for them and held it open for Lacey.

"Thanks for coming to my session today, Lacey. It meant a lot to me."

Lacey nodded, "I'm going back to work." She said quietly and headed upstairs to the loft.

Danny let her go, making dinner and eating by himself. After cleaning up he retreated to his office to work, re-emerging to get ready for bed around midnight.

He hadn't heard from Lacey all night. Maybe she was already asleep upstairs, maybe she was waiting for him to go to bed first. Danny crawled into bed and lay awake staring at the ceiling and listening for any sign of her, deeply regretting not telling her about the opera house.

Around 12:30 Danny heard the hallway door open and Lacey's footsteps as she descended the stairs. His adrenaline spiked when their bedroom door opened and she began changing.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She replied, Danny detecting her exhaustion level from the strain in her voice.

He watched as she pulled her pants off and joined him in bed wearing only her panties and a T-shirt. Even though she was mad at him, he felt bursts of joy from knowing she chose to lay beside him.

Lacey laid on her side facing away from him, her body language speaking volumes. Danny rolled up behind her, keeping his distance, and stared at the back of her head for a while.

He took a chance and ran his hand down the side of her arm. She didn't push him away. Danny scooter closer and slid his arm under hers and around her waist.

He pulled her closer to him and smelled her hair, "I'm sorry, Lacey." He offered again, kissing the back of her head.

Lacey grabbed his hand and pulled his arm around her tighter, backing into him snugly. They both fell asleep.

Lacey woke up first Wednesday and unwrapped herself from Danny. She grabbed her workout clothes before running to the bathroom to change. She washed her face and exited to find Danny still in bed.

Lacey shook him gently, he never slept this late. He opened his eyes and grunted at her, swatting at her in exhaustion.

"C'mon, lazy, it's cardio day." Lacey said, still a bit of sadness to her tone.

Danny rubbed his face as yesterday came flooding back to him. He sat up and rolled out of bed to stretch before changing and throwing his hair up.

Lacey waited patiently by the door, scrolling through the music library on her phone to find the right songs for her run.

"I don't want to go." Danny said as he walked into the living room.

"You don't want to run?"

"I want to fix this first. Us." Danny moved his hands between them.

He looked beyond tired, dark lines prominent just below each eye.

"I was going to pull out of the opera house project." Lacey revealed.

"You were?"

"I was going to tell you all about it when I saw you yesterday, but I was blindsided by your lies before I got the chance."

"Lacey—"

"Now I don't know if I should pull out, Marilyn has no one backing this—I" Lacey's chin quivered, she shook her head.

Danny's head fell, he made things worse for her.

"This is my life, Danny. I get to control it, not you. You weren't involved in this project at all, it wasn't fair."

Danny sat on one of the barstools as she let it out. Suddenly he felt very weak, dizzy. He took some deep breaths, his mind not awake enough yet to process round two of this bullshit he created between them.

"We're supposed to be partners. So far, I can count on myself, and I can count on the fact that you will always be doing what you think is the right thing. I can't count on you and I working together."

"It was the wrong decision."

"Danny, the wrong decision is not telling me when your assistant decides to drive thirty minutes to work out with you every morning."

"Agreed."

"Your girlfriend took that info and decided that in the end, maybe you felt it wasn't important to tell me because you don't feel the same way about your assistant that you do about your girlfriend."

"Correct."

"So your girlfriend then felt obligated to pull your assistant closer so she can tighten up her boyfriend's behavior. That's what a wrong decision is. I helped get us past that."

Danny could feel the panic coming, he tried to breathe. He couldn't control his body's response of short, shallow intakes of breath. He turned his face away from Lacey so she wouldn't see.

"The opera house? That wasn't a wrong decision. You planned that, and then you kept it from me. You didn't think I would ever find out."

Lacey scrunched her face up and looked off in the distance with her hands in the air.

"Guess what would have happened without a catered breakfast at Roman's yesterday? Nothing. If you didn't have these clothes here for me I would just be wearing my own. The things you do to be sweet or to say you're sorry are the things no one needs. I need something real."

"What do you need?"

"Trust, Danny, it's trust."

"You don't trust me?"

"I did, but I don't right now. I keep trying. Look, I think maybe the pictures, the videos—"

"Lacey, you can trust me. Please—don't make me delete them."

"You said that if I changed my mind we'd delete them together."

"I meant it, and we can, I just—you really don't trust me with them?"

"No, I don't trust you with them."

Lacey was mad mad. She stormed off to the bedroom and pulled out a bag. Danny was right behind her.

"Lacey, a-are you leaving?" His voice caught in his throat.

Danny trembled, he slipped down to his knees and put his hands behind his head. Lacey watched him carefully, it was almost as if he were being arrested.

"Danny?"

Lacey dropped the bag on the bed and walked around to find him hyperventilating on the floor.

"Danny!"

She got down on the floor with him, he was breathing too fast, something was wrong. She grabbed her phone from the bed and called 9-1-1. Danny passed out before the paramedics arrived.

They wouldn't let Lacey ride in the ambulance because she wasn't family and she had no POA paperwork to show them.

Lacey called Danny's therapist and his lawyer and asked that they meet her at the hospital immediately. Lacey grabbed Danny's keys and drove his Jag, trying to stay calm.

Lacey made it first, followed by Mark. Dr. Seymour had been in the city and would be another half hour.

"Mark! Mark, hey. Did you bring the paperwork? They won't let me back there—"

"Let's talk in the chapel."

Lacey followed Mark into the empty chapel room near the ER.

"This paperwork all has yesterday's dates on it. I can't let you sign them. We haven't even finished going over it yet and Danny's not conscious—"

Lacey walked up to Mark, making him take several steps backward until his back slammed against the wall. She stabbed her finger into his chest, her eyes black and empty.

"You listen to me. He forgot to tell me about the payment to Vikram, we talked about it last night and I'm ready to sign those goddamn papers. The hospital has probably already called Vikram, he's probably salivating at the possibilities of destroying Danny right now. I'm signing them and I'm giving them to the social worker right now, so give them to me!" She screeched at him.

Mark slammed the paperwork down on the table and handed Lacey the pen from his suit pocket. Lacey signed and dragged Mark back to the front desk.

"I'm Lacey Porter and this is Daniel Desai's Lawyer. I brought my POA paperwork."

Lacey almost threw it at the woman behind the desk who was trying to connect with who Lacey was and what she wanted.

"I can see him now, I am seeing him now, where is he?!" Lacey was losing it.

Mark stepped in, "Hi there." Mark smiled calmly at the woman behind the desk, "Daniel Desai was brought in via ambulance about twenty minutes ago. His POA is here and would like to see the patient and speak with his doctor."

"Oh of course, follow me please."

The woman stood up and the two of them trudged along behind her at her snail's pace until they reached the large hangar, basically, where several non-life threatening patients were set up.

Lacey spotted Danny and pushed past them until she was by his side.

Danny was still in his own clothes, oxygen mask over his face. He looked up at her, sorrow in his eyes. She picked up his hand and held it tightly. Vikram was not here, yet.

"These fucking people." Lacey growled under her breath.

Mark took a seat at the foot of Danny's bed. The doctor strolled in with several charts in hand.

"Miss Porter?"

"Yes, that's me. How's Danny?"

"Well, we've taken some blood and urine. We'll have the results back shortly. Tell me, was Danny experiencing any other symptoms before he became unconscious?"

Lacey's mind went back to their early morning fight. She tried to ignore it but going back there made her start to tear up. She started doubting herself, she wasn't strong enough for this.

"Lacey, it's okay. Anything you can think of?" Mark stayed flat, emotionless, like he had done this a million times.

Lacey took a breath.

"I'm sorry, yes, actually. I woke up before him today, that was different. I had to wake him."

"I see, what about the night before? Anything unusual? Did he take any medication, drugs, alcohol?"

"No, nothing."

"I understand Danny's therapist is en route. I've called her and discussed some things with her too. Was he under more stress recently?"

Lacey took a big swallow, "Yes, he flew for the first time. We made it back Sunday night. It was a lot for him." She gave half the new stress list, leaving out their two day fight.

A nurse walked up to the doctor with Danny's lab results. The doctor reviewed them for a few minutes and then refocused on Lacey.

"Right, well, I'd like to keep Danny here for a little while to monitor him. His lab work is perfect. My suspicion is he had a panic attack and made himself unconscious when he couldn't control his breathing. I look forward to speaking with Dr. Seymour when she arrives."

"Have you called anyone? Anyone for Danny before I arrived?"

"No, Miss Porter. No one else knows he's here."

The doctor walked away and Mark excused himself to the restroom.

"Danny, you scared me." Lacey said softly, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Danny tried to respond but Lacey wouldn't let him.

"If you say you're sorry right now I just may scream." Lacey blew out, "I'm so mad at you, Desai." She squeezed his hand and had to look away from him. "I love you so much. You need to know that." Lacey said while looking at the ground. Danny squeezed her hand back.

Dr. Seymour arrived and gave Lacey a big hug.

"Danny, my friend, how are you feeling? Here, let's get this off you—"

Dr. Seymour removed the oxygen mask and performed her own assessment. She reviewed Danny's lab work and sighed.

"Did you two happen to have a fight? I'm guessing it started yesterday?" Dr. Seymour looked between the two of them.

Lacey looked down, Danny didn't motion either way.

"Lacey?"

"We did."

Dr. Seymour smiled warmly, "Danny, we've practiced this."

"I couldn't stop it this time." He said quietly.

"Okay, well, let's get these machines off of you and I'd like for you to have a session with me today."

"Was it a panic attack?" Lacey asked.

"Not exactly, I expect a panic attack from Danny to be far worse than this. You're not far off though. Danny uses a number of coping skills to get through tough situations. Sometimes, he won't use them in time, or the moment is too big for him to break down. I suspect it will happen more now that you're living together. You're his biggest trigger."

"Me?"

"Yes. Danny wants your approval and happiness more than any single thing in his life now. If your argument led to a consequence such as him losing you, it might have pushed him here."

"So this was my fault."

"No." Danny said, "It was mine."

"That's right, Danny's in charge of his emotions, I'm just explaining how he got here."

"Honestly, Dr. Seymour, we haven't resolved the argument. How do we get past it without him ending up here again?"

Lacey wanted to help him, but she wasn't done processing their fight either.

"I can help, and honestly, it would help if you don't run away."

"Excuse me?"

"It's perfectly fine if you decide you want space or even if you want to break up. I'm saying, at the height of an argument, when you're both maxed out, put a pin in it until you're both back on earth. If you hastily pack a bag, he'll have a very hard time with it."

Lacey nodded, that was exactly what happened.

Dr. Seymour waived for Lacey to follow her into the hallway.

"Lacey, he's fragile. Like I said in the session yesterday, he's handicapped. Life is going to be hard for you if you stay. You need to really think about it."

"You think I should leave him now?"

"No, but I am saying that if you wait much longer before you leave, he's going to have a breakdown when the time comes."

"Dr. Seymour I will not leave his side again." She said defiantly, "He's mine."

"Very well, then you need to learn his coping skills too."

"I'll be at every session." Lacey promised.

"Every session is not necessary, but it will help him if you attend regularly. We'll see if your commitment goes as deep as his." She said skeptically.

"Dr. Seymour, he's not handicapped, he's perfect."

"You better do the work, Lacey. For him." She wagged her finger at Lacey before taking off to find Danny's doctor.

Lacey walked back in with a somber look on her face. What a fucking mess.

"You can leave now, I know you were heading out, so—" Danny began.

"I'm not going anywhere." Lacey huffed before crossing her arms.

"We'll go home, we'll delete the shit and I'll help you pack, okay? You were smart to keep the apartment."

Lacey finally looked at him, he was broken.

"I want you to go." He said unconvincingly.

"You want me to go."

"Yep."

Lacey shook her head, "Fuck you."

Lacey walked out of the patient area and back out to the waiting room. She passed by Mark and made it to the parking lot before remembering she had Danny's Jag.

"Fuck!"

She turned around hastily and bumped right into Mark who had followed her. He managed to hold onto the coffees in his hands.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, Mark—"

"No worries, here, I got you one." Mark extended one of the coffees to her, "Where you headed?"

Lacey accepted the coffee, looking down, "I—uh, just needed some air."

"Listen, Lacey. Despite what Dr. Seymour might say, you're the one with Danny day to day. You know him. She has the tools to help with his mind so learn them and use them, but everything else is between you two."

"He just asked me to leave, to move back to the city."

"Danny says a lot of things. Do you believe it's what he wants?"

"I think he thinks so, he's trying to protect me. He doesn't want me to have to deal with it, with everything that comes with him."

"Do you want to deal with it?"

Lacey took a long sip of the coffee, tears welling up again as she remembered their last night in Seattle.

"Yeah, I do."

Mark nodded, "Okay then. Shall we?" He held his elbow out and Escorted Lacey back inside.

An hour later Danny was a grumpy pile of grump sitting in the passenger side of his Jag. The ER doctor advising him not to drive for 24 hours.

Lacey was careful to avoid pot holes and curbs as they made their way back to the mill. Cole's Jeep was parked in their driveway, Cole's head perking up as they pulled in.

Cole hopped out smiling until he caught sight of their faces.

"I've got this." Lacey said as she stepped out of the car. Danny stayed put.

"Hey Lace, everything okay?"

"We'll call you later, Cole. Now's not a good time."

"Okay, anything I can do?"

"Just leave, please."

Cole took a step back toward his Jeep, "Yeah, okay. Call me." He took off.

Danny climbed out and walked silently into the apartment, Lacey right behind him. He paused in the living room, hands folded across his chest. He walked in a circle before addressing her.

"Why did you call 9-1-1? You should have just left me there." Danny said quietly.

"Danny—"

"You're right, you don't need this bullshit. I'm not good enough for you. You don't deserve this. You said that."

"I was talking about your behavior, not you."

"Everyone talks to me like I'm a child. 'My behavior' what am I, like ten?!"

"Sort of—"

"Why'd you do it?"

"I wasn't going to leave you on the floor like that, you weren't breathing—"

"Not that. Why'd you sign the papers?"

"Because you needed medical attention, and they wouldn't talk to me. They wouldn't let me see you."

Danny nodded, "They weren't legal today."

"Well it fucking worked, didn't it Desai? Jesus Christ—"

Lacey picked up her phone and called Marilyn, "Hi Marilyn, Danny and I, we're no longer able to help with the opera house. Yes, thank you." Lacey hung up.

Danny just stared at her, wide eyed.

"That's done." Lacey said to herself.

Lacey walked over to Danny and got right in his face.

"I'm not leaving." She was fierce, dominating him.

Danny moved his head abruptly, trying to dodge her intensity. She stayed put.

"You always leave."

Lacey shook her head no, pulled him in and hugged him tight. Danny finally hugging back. He held her tighter than he ever had before.

Danny slid one hand to the back of her head, "You're not leaving?" He was crying.

"I'm not leaving." Lacey was steady, "Let's get you into bed."

Danny nodded and walked into their bedroom. Lacey fluffed up his pillow and spread out his comforter on top of him before turning on her noise machine.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

Lacey kissed him, "Yes."

Danny closed his eyes. Lacey creeped out and closed the door. It was after 9 am and the doorbell rang.

Lacey jumped, "Why is it so loud?!" She scrambled to the door before whomever was out there could press it again.

"Lacey!"

Teddy. In all her bubbly glory.

"I didn't see you guys at the gym, Danny's not answering my calls so—"

"I should have called you, he's not feeling well today. Probably just caught something from the plane or—"

"Oh okay, so this is a sick day? I just need to know so I can move stuff around for him—"

"Yes, it's a sick day."

"Okay! Are we still on for tonight?"

"Oh! Right, you know, I'll have to see how he's doing first. Can we leave it open for right now?"

"Sure thing! Text me later or whatever."

"Okay, bye Teddy."

Lacey texted Cole some details so he wouldn't worry too much and asked that he not visit until Lacey said it was okay.

Dr. Seymour called to see when Danny could come for a session. Lacey advised that Danny needed a little more time to recover and asked for a session tomorrow instead of this afternoon. The doctor agreed and Lacey added the appointment to their shared calendar.

Lacey changed out of her work out clothes and into her softest linen capris and one of Danny's T-shirts. She worked in the loft for a couple hours before deciding to make lunch.

She got to work cooking, baking some fish and making a salad. As she was preparing some plates, Danny shuffled out of the bedroom. It was noon.

Danny walked over to her and stilled her hands, pulling her away from the salad preparations. He turned her around and pressed her against the pantry door.

Danny ran his hands lovingly through her hair and cupped her face.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Danny said sweetly before pulling her in for hug.

Lacey hugged him back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him softly.

Danny released her and took a seat at the bar in front of her. Lacey poured him some water and some coffee.

"I'm feeling like an asshole."

Lacey giggled, "Listen, Desai. We're good, okay? Relax."

"Should we delete your pictures?" He asked, side eyeing her as he sipped his coffee.

"Last chance. I'm going all in. I'm trusting you."

Danny nodded, "You were right about Pop. I wasn't going to tell you. He laid his hands on you, you were no longer safe so I just did it. It made sense to me at the time."

"Thank you for letting me know the details. Now I'm only going to ask this one more time: is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"This is going to sound awful, but can I think about it for a little bit? I want to be sure and I have a hard time filtering this stuff."

"You aren't sure if you're hiding something else?" Lacey sighed, "You tell me before we go to bed tonight."

"Okay."

"Hungry?"

"Yes, please. Wait. Is it extra basic fancy toast?"

Lacey smiled, "Not today."

She slid Danny the salad and the two of them moved on with their lives.

Thursday morning Danny woke up first, relieved to see Lacey sleeping next to him. Lacey could feel his breathing had changed and snapped her head up to check on him.

"I'm okay." He smiled at her.

Lacey exhaled.

She snuggled into him and wrapped her body around his like a sloth would a tree. Lacey ran her hands over his perfect chest and his tight belly. She missed him.

Danny knew what she was thinking.

"I miss you too." He picked her hand up and kissed it softly, lacing their fingers together.

Lacey rolled herself on top of Danny and kissed his neck, sucking briefly just behind his ear.

"Lacey—" Danny shuddered.

Danny slid his hands down her back and then wrapped them around her hips. Lacey could feel him coming to life beneath her.

"I thought I'd lost you—" He rubbed her thighs

Lacey switched from his neck to his earlobe, sucking gently. She rocked once, testing his mood. Danny squeezed her hips, he wanted her to continue.

"I'm still here." She said softly.

Lacey pulled off her shirt and panties before reaching to pull Danny's boxers off. Danny sat up against the headboard.

She climbed back into his lap, Danny immediately taking her nipples into his mouth as she rubbed herself along his shaft.

"You're so wet, Lacey—"

Lacey lifted him up and sat down slowly on his cock. They hadn't had sex in two days and Lacey was tight. She bounced gently, sliding lower and lower.

"I want you deep, Desai—"

"Yeah? Show me." He challenged her softly.

Lacey found her rhythm, whining sweetly as she enjoyed being filled up by Danny's massive stud.

"That's it, c'mon—" Danny gripped her ass.

Danny's eyes rolled, he was almost drooling she felt so good. He reached to rub her clit gently, swirling soft circles with her own wetness.

"Yes—"

Lacey closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She relished under Danny's touch as her body worked to satisfy them both.

"You feel so good, Lacey—"

When she pulled her head back and reconnected with Danny she was burning. The fire in her eyes raging for him.

"I love you, Danny." Lacey said simply.

Danny's heart was full. She rarely said I love you, and when she did, it was usually in response to him saying it first.

"I'm sorry." Danny said back.

He knew she didn't want to hear it again, but it was the right time. He was being bare and she could tell he was truly sorry. She responded by closing her eyes for a beat, telling him he was forgiven.

They came together in a moment of pure emotion. Neither of them feeling closer than they had at this moment. Lacey wrapped her arms around Danny's head and buried his face into her neck. Danny nuzzled her and pulled her close.

"Let's stop this, please?" Lacey said softly.

"Yeah—"

Danny knew what she meant, they were slowly destroying each other.

"Are we good?" Lacey asked, holding the sides of his head as she stared into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes." Danny responded, completely in love with the woman in his lap, "I thought about your question and there's nothing else I'm hiding from you. I promise you."

"Okay."

Lacey kissed him quickly, careful not to expose his senses to her morning breath of doom. She climbed off of him, threw on his boxers and waddled off to the bathroom.

"How are you really feeling today?" She yelled as she cleaned herself up, bathroom door wide open.

Danny found new underwear and walked out after her.

"I'm tired. I'm okay."

"We working out? Did you want to go alone today? What do you want?" Lacey shouted as she started the shower.

Danny stood in the doorway to the bathroom, leaning against the door frame as he watched her shower through the glass.

"I was thinking of just working out here with my equipment today. What do you want to do?"

"Honestly, I'm going to work all day upstairs. I'm going to your session later, then it's dinner with Cole and shopping with Teddy. I texted her last night that I couldn't go so I really have to do that with her today. Oh! I invited Rico to the hotel Saturday, can we finish the planning for that today too?"

"Yeah—" Danny was overwhelmed just listening to her. Normally he was always on top of this shit.

They were interrupted by pounding on the front door.

"Jesus, who is that?!" Lacey asked, turning the water off and wrapping herself in a towel.

Danny furrowed his brow and proceeded to his security camera.

"It's the police. Great." He shouted back to her, sarcastically thrilled his old friends had decided to show up and help ease his fragile anxiety level.

"Well, you haven't done anything, I'll see what this is about." Lacey stormed toward the front door.

"Lace, you're not wearing clothes—"

Lacey gave zero fucks and threw the door open.

"Thank you for knocking so loudly, I almost couldn't hear you from the shower. Can I help you?" Lacey asked, clearly irritated.

She stared back at officers Ogden and Dang who both had equal expressions of surprise as they faced a still dripping wet Lacey wrapped in a not so big bath towel.

"Um-uh, hello, Miss Porter. We are looking for Charles McBride." Officer Dang began.

"Charlie? That asshole isn't here." Lacey squinted at them, "Something else?"

"Um—" Officer Ogden tried to keep his eyes on Lacey's face, but was failing miserably.

"Have a nice day." Lacey smiled as she began to close the door.

"Miss Porter, Mr. McBride escalated a bar fight last night by pulling a knife on his victim. He has been evading us and should be considered armed and dangerous."

"Okay, thanks." Lacey tried shutting the door again.

Officer Ogden stopped her and put his hand on the door. Lacey sighed and was ready to let into them when officer Dang spoke up.

"Miss Porter, the victim was Cole Farrell."

"What?! Is he okay?!" Lacey demanded.

Danny appeared by her side now, wearing his workout clothes. He held his breath, not sure he was strong enough to hear this answer. He reached out to hold Lacey's hand for support.

"Yes, ma'am. He wasn't hurt. The fight though, it was about you."

"Me?" Lacey's face went slack.

"The investigation is still developing so we can't release details, but we've acquired a temporary restraining order on your behalf."

Officer Dang handed Lacey the paperwork.

"What does this mean?" Danny asked.

"It's formally stating that Mr. McBride cannot come within five hundred feet of Miss Porter or he'll be arrested."

"What good is this if Charlie doesn't even know about it yet? You can't find him, right?" Danny crossed his arms across his chest.

"That's why we're here, Mr. Desai. Miss Porter, I advise you to be extra aware until Mr. McBride is in custody. Tell people where you're going, try to shake up your regular routine."

"I'm not changing a goddamn thing because of that piece of shit. Now go find him and stop wasting time handing out imaginary boundaries!"

Lacey chucked the paperwork onto the floor beside her and shut the door. She pulled Danny into a hug because honestly, they both needed one.

"Let's go check on our boy." Lacey rubbed Danny's back.

Lacey and Danny quickly got ready and sped off on the hunt for their best friend. Danny zoomed up Main Street, not spotting Cole at Johnny Cakes or his Jeep at the gym.

Danny rounded the corner and sped up the hill toward his house, squealing his tires and causing a general scene.

"Danny, the whole world doesn't need to know how you feel right now. Don't take it out on the rest of us, or your poor car."

Cole's Jeep was sitting in his driveway as Danny and Lacey pulled in. Danny unlocked the front door and walked in to find Cole wrapped up in blankets and brooding on the couch.

"Hey, man." Danny said as he approached Cole quietly.

"Mm." Cole grunted.

Lacey walked over and sat on the floor by his head. She ran her fingers through Cole's hair and held his face before pulling him into a hug and holding him for several minutes. She pulled back and wiped her silent tears.

"Wow, you two sure know how to greet someone." Cole chuckled flatly, "You must have heard?"

Danny moved to sit on the couch across from Cole.

"What happened, dude?"

Cole sat up, pulling Lacey off the floor to sit next to him. She pulled the blankets around her and cuddled into Cole's side.

"Well I was worried about Danny and so I took Rico to blow off some steam at the bar."

Lacey looked down, "I forgot to text you when he woke up again, I'm sorry—"

Cole shook his head no and grabbed her hand to hold as he continued.

"Charlie and Doug blew in looking for handouts and graced me with their attention."

"So lucky." Danny joked.

"Aren't I? Anyway, Charlie started running his mouth and then pulled out his rusty butter knife and threatened me as I was helping him find his way out of there." Cole shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Dude. The cops just came to our house. What else are you not saying?" Danny squinted at Cole as if he'd hear him better that way.

"Oh shit—"

"Yeah, they granted me a temporary restraining order from Charlie, what did he say to you." Lacey squeezed Cole's hand.

Cole sighed, "He demanded to know where you were and I asked him why. He said he had something for you, an eight inch masterpiece, actually." He raised his eyebrows.

Danny and Lacey both groaned with repulsion at the same time.

"Yeah, so I told him to fuck off. Then fucking Doug said I was a fag, so I stood up and Doug ran away like the coward he is."

"What was Rico doing at this point?" Danny asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh Rico bolted the second those two clowns walked through the door. After Doug left, Charlie said I needed to tell him where you were or else he'd slit my throat and then find Lacey anyway and slit her throat too."

Lacey rolled her eyes, "Then what?"

"I just said happy hunting. The bartender was the one who called the police. Sarita recorded the whole thing with her phone too and so he's fucked when they catch him. I think he's still on probation."

"I'm going to kill that guy." Danny fumed.

"What a loser, and he's definitely not got an eight inch masterpiece." Lacey added, trying to diffuse Danny's anger.

"Why are you home right now, Cole? Are you doing okay?" Danny asked.

He knew Cole really wasn't as cool, calm and collected as he always appeared. He knew that even the toughest person emotionally would have a hard time dealing with the aftermath of someone threatening their life, even if the person doing the threatening was just Charlie McBride.

"You know, I didn't have any clients today and without Lacey needing my help, I figured I deserved a day to relax."

"They'll find him." Lacey massaged his hand.

"Come and stay with us for a few days." Danny offered, "The mill is bullet proof, it has a security system, cameras. You and Lacey will be together during day too." Danny wanted to keep them both safe.

"Thanks D, but it's really not necessary—"

"Then stay for me? I don't want to be home alone all day either." Lacey admitted.

Danny couldn't tell if she really felt that way or if she was just trying to sway Cole.

"Okay Lace, if you're sure it wouldn't be too crowded there? I don't wanna interfere—"

"No way, there's a whole second apartment, remember? We'll figure it out." Lacey smiled.

"We'd really like the company, honestly. We're all going through some stuff right now." Danny encouraged.

Lacey and Danny stayed for a while before they had to head out to start their work day. Cole agreed to pack a few things and be over around lunch time to stay with them for a while as Cole and Lacey dealt with this Charlie bullshit together.

Lacey greeted Cole when he finally arrived and got him settled into the apartment upstairs. Danny had begun furnishing it, but it was nowhere near finished. She definitely pushed for him to stay down with them and just use the apartment upstairs for sleeping.

Cole and Lacey went out for an early dinner so she would have more time to shop with Teddy later. He took her to Sunny's House which was a new farm-to-table style restaurant that was making news for it's simple, clean takes on classic favorites.

Lacey picked the turkey club and sweet potato fries while Cole ordered steak and vegetables.

Lacey caught Cole up on Danny and his struggles this week while Cole vented about work and his scary bar encounter.

"How's Will? Talk to him lately?" Lacey asked.

"I took your advice and declined the invite to be a body for whatever thing he had going on a couple weeks ago. We really haven't talked since."

"I'm letting you know now that I'm asking him to help with the charity game. Are you going to be comfortable with him around?"

"Of course, he's your coworker and it sounds like you need the help. We're not enemies, it's cool."

Cole paused before asking her what was really nagging at him. He took another bite, trying to decide what to say.

"Hey, Lace?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that shit with Teddy the other day? You really friends with her now?"

Lacey chuckled, "She wants him, Cole. I had to do something. I called her out on it and she admitted it like it was a normal part of her life. I asked her to not be that chick and she agreed, apologized. I told her about Roman. We'll see." Lacey shrugged as she sipped her wine.

"You two are going shopping?" Cole squinted at her.

"Listen, Teddy and I are okay. It's Danny that needs to keep checking himself and to keep his dick out of her while he's with me. It's on him."

"I get that, but wow. You're a better woman than I." Cole's eyes got wide as he shook his head at that drama.

Lacey laughed, "Why do you think you and I are friends, Cole? I know you want Danny's dick too."

Cole's mouth dropped open, "You did not just compare our friendship to the farce that is you and Teddy?! I do love your boyfriend, but he was also my friend first, okay? Maybe I'm the one who had to befriend YOU."

"You're a mess." Lacey smiled big, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Lacey and Cole ordered a steak dinner to go for Danny and headed out to Cole's Jeep. Cole opened the passenger door for Lacey and she hopped in. Cole turned to walk to the driver's side and he was met toe to toe with Charlie McBride.

"Jesus!" Cole objected to the sudden appearance of Charlie right in front of him.

Lacey immediately slid over to the driver's side and locked the door. Cole's Jeep had a keyless ignition and she knew he was close enough with the key fob for her to be able to start it so she did. Cole caught on and realized all he had to do was jump into the passenger side and they'd be off. Lacey pulled her phone out and called 9-1-1. She kept the screen facing down so Charlie couldn't see the light.

"Did I scare you?" Charlie's smirk was enough to send a chill through to Cole's core.

"No, asshole. I just don't want to catch anything. Get the fuck away from me!"

Cole opened the passenger door and Lacey locked them both in before backing away. Lacey didn't want to lose sight of him before the police arrived so she stayed pulled to the side as they watched him meander around.

"Let's just get out of here, Lacey. They'll find him."

"No, I want him locked up now. This is ridiculous."

The Green Grove police finally crested the horizon, lights flashing and Charlie took off running. The cops took off running after him but lost him.

"Awesome." Lacey said sarcastically as the chief gave her the update.

Cole and Lacey returned to the mill after giving their statements. Danny was waiting for them as they walked in with pained expressions on their faces.

"Sunny's House that bad?" Danny asked as he walked over to hug his girlfriend, "That for me?" He pointed to the take away bag.

"Yeah, here. The food was fine. Charlie made an appearance though—" Lacey said as she handed Danny his dinner.

Danny stood there holding the bag and fidgeting as Cole and Lacey gave him a recap. Lacey finally took the bag back and assembled the meal on a plate and reheated it for him.

"Sit." She pointed to the bar stools and placed the meal in front of him.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't believe they lost him again."

"We're fine, Charlie's a moron. Now eat, you haven't eaten well in a few days now." Lacey scolded, "You need to keep up your strength." Lacey said quietly, winking when Danny looked up at her.

Danny smiled and ate as instructed.

Cole ignored them and turned on the game in the living room. He sat on the couch and tried to take his mind off of his second confrontation with that scumbag in so many days. Lacey brought him a beer and returned to the kitchen.

"This is good Lacey, thanks for thinking of me."

"No prob. Drink?"

"Please. Water's fine, thank you."

Lacey brought him a frosty glass and poured him some water. She watched him as he cut his steak, he was cycling through many thoughts.

"What's on you mind, Desai?"

Danny sighed, "You still going out tonight?"

He didn't want to tell her she couldn't, but he was endlessly worried about her with Charlie a loose cannon right now.

"We're just going to the mall with half the town, we'll be okay." She smiled at him.

"Who knows where bath-salts-Charlie is, he's dangerous and he's got a one track mind right now. You."

"He's not going to control my life. I'm doing this. Dr. Seymour said to change up my routine, so I'm going out with Teddy."

"You're only doing this because I fucked things up."

"Well, that was the original intent, but now I kinda like Teddy. Her and I want to get her looking hot for Mike. I need this girl time."

"Just have her wear her gym clothes." Danny said without thinking.

Lacey raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?" Her voice low and raspy, "You think she's hot in her gym clothes?"

Danny's eyes got huge, "Lacey—" he wasn't sure what to say to fix the giant foot he just shoved into his mouth.

Lacey smiled at him, "You loved watching her, didn't you? I saw you watching her ass bounce on the treadmill, you were imagining her on top, weren't you?"

Danny's cock rose with interest in Lacey's words. His breathing changed, so she stepped closer to him, leaning on the counter as she faced him.

She brought her mouth to his ear, "She's a runner like you, I bet she could ride for hours."

Danny's head dropped forward, "Lacey—"

"Eyes closed tonight?"

"No." He declined.

"No?"

"No."

"Okay, well, she's welcome any time."

"What about Mike?" Danny said as he lifted his eyes back up to meet hers.

"What about him?"

"It's been a while. We're about to be in a hotel room with him for hours. He can be available any time if you need him, let me know—"

She smiled at him, "Danny, I do believe that my reality in the bedroom far outreaches any fantasy I have ever had. You need to know that."

Danny stood then and pulled her in for a loving embrace. He rocked her side to side. He pulled back after a few minutes to kiss her.

"I'm so lucky, Lace."

"Mine." She tightened her grip on the hem of his shirt.

"Hey, you two crazies coming to watch the game or what?" Cole shouted from the living room.

"You go, I've gotta get ready."

Danny kissed her again before she headed off into the bedroom. Danny sat next to Cole on the couch.

"She'll be okay, man." Cole said, not moving his eyes off the soccer game.

Twenty minutes later, Lacey emerged from the bedroom wearing black ripped jeans, a black crop top, her black bomber jacket and her docs. Her hair was up at the top of her head, curls cascading down all over.

Danny stood and scoped out the expanse of skin showing on her belly. She was hot. He walked over to her slowly, eyes all over her body. He took her hands and pulled her against him. Danny slid his hands around her waist.

"You look amazing." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." Lacey blushed at his sincerity. He always made her feel beautiful.

"Something came in the mail for you today."

Danny walked into his office and returned with an envelope. Lacey took it and looked down at it, no return address, it came certified mail. She looked up at him in confusion and opened it.

It was the black card, with her name on it.

"Whoa, Danny, what—"

"Have fun tonight." He smiled at her before walking back into the living room.

Lacey grabbed her purse and added the card to her wallet. She had forgotten she was technically a billionaire now. What a strange time this was.

The doorbell rang and Lacey jumped, "Danny! You need to get the volume turned down on that. It's too loud!"

"Yes, dear." Danny said from the couch.

Lacey rolled her eyes and opened the door. Teddy squealed and pulled Lacey in for an enthusiastic hug.

"Laceyyyy!"

"Hey Teddy."

"You look hot!"

"Thanks, so do you."

Teddy was wearing very short jean shorts and a cropped T-shirt. She bounced into the living room to greet the boys.

"Hey guys!"

Danny stood up and accepted a hug from Teddy. His hands skirting the bare skin at her waist. Cole remained seated and just waived.

"We're off Danny." Lacey said as she inched toward the door.

"You taking a car?"

"Teddy's driving."

Danny didn't like that, "Take a car, please?"

"I'll text you when we arrive and when we're heading home, okay?"

"Yeah, geez, DAD. We're just going to the mall." Teddy rolled her eyes, "He always this controlling?"

"He's not controlling at all. I have a stalker, currently. You should know I have a restraining order and everything." Lacey explained.

"Holy shit, really?!"

"Yeah, so Danny is just concerned about us."

"About you." Danny clarified.

Lacey nodded, "Anyway, we'll check in. See you."

The girls headed out, Danny pacing uncontrollably as his mind raced with possibilities. Cole watched him intently, eventually standing up and turning the tv off. He walked to the door and put his shoes on and grabbed his keys. Danny stared at him.

"C'mon. Let's go." Cole said, like the answer to all of this was obvious.

Danny hurried to put his shoes on too and they headed out to the mall in Cole's Jeep.

The girls stopped for Starbucks and Lacey explained the whole Charlie scenario from college days through tonight at dinner with Cole. Teddy was horrified and worried for Lacey now too. Teddy started questioning every vehicle around them and started to freak herself out about them being followed.

Danny and Cole made it to the mall first and circled around looking for Teddy's white Passat. They weren't there yet.

"Damn it, where are they?" Danny fidgeted.

"She hasn't texted you yet, they probably went for coffee or something."

"I should have insisted on the car. At least I could track them."

"This is exactly what she doesn't want, Danny. She wants to live her life, you know?"

"She is my life, Cole. I want her to be alive for a very long time. With me."

Just then Teddy's car came flying around the main intersection to the mall and sped over to the mall's main entrance. Danny sighed deeply in relief.

"You're right, I'm overreacting."

He slumped down into the seat as he watched them exit the car, coffees in hand. Lacey was smiling, she was looking down at her phone and then Danny's phone lit up.

Lacey: We're here

Danny: Thanks, baby

"Look, they're in the mall now. Let's go get a coffee too and we'll wait here until they're done, okay?"

Danny nodded and they left to grab some drinks.

The girls examined the mall map inside as they finished their coffees. They decided to hit up a bank of stores by the food courts first in search of some party outfits.

Lacey missed Regina today. She wished she were here for this shopping trip. Teddy had energy like Regina, but the two were pretty different. Teddy wasn't boy crazy like Regina but she did fiercely like the boys she wanted to pursue. Like Danny.

As the pair strolled down the wing by the food court Lacey suddenly connected that she could buy everything she saw. She looked at the window displays and realized she could literally buy anything she wanted.

It was the strangest feeling because her mind naturally tried to shut this thinking down. She had been programmed by her parents since birth to be frugal and that material things meant nothing. They taught her how to seek out things that would keep her basic needs met, and work for the things that sparked joy. Overindulgence was not something Lacey aspired to do.

Marketing and society as a whole had always pushed back on what her parents taught her and she battled with the two her whole life. Now that she wasn't forced to be financially responsible every second of every day or risk not eating or losing the lights in her apartment, the bright lights and vibrant colors of the mall flooded into that once restricted space in her brain.

Danny had warned her she would go through that, explaining he had gone on a shopping spree too, bought his Jag. Lacey tried to center herself, she wasn't a material girl. She needed to find that balance.

Danny had budgets for everything, and although he told her she could get whatever she wanted and handed her a black card with her name on it, Lacey knew better than that. Danny cared about spending and he'd be watching.

She reminded herself again that this wasn't her money and that Danny had entrusted her as a trustee to continue to grow his philanthropic dreams if anything should happen to him. The honor was not for her to grab another pair of shoes.

Still, Lacey found herself in Neiman Marcus, ankle-deep in Stuart Weitzman booties. Teddy had no money at all and was over in the clearance section trying to find something she could get with the nothing she had.

Lacey eventually caught up with her, checking out the tragic black dress she had slung over her arm.

"Listen, Teddy, this new outfit is on me. Let's get out of the yard sale section and get you something nice."

"Oh my god, Lacey, are you serious?!"

"C'mon, there's some hot stuff over here—"

Lacey led the way to the front where all the delicious summer outfits were staged. They grabbed several things they wanted to try and headed to the fitting rooms.

In the end, Teddy found a high-waisted denim skirt with buttons down the front and a white lace crop top with spaghetti straps. Lacey approved and felt she looked sexy and classy and it was perfect for summer. Lacey picked out nude high heeled sandals for her.

Lacey found two things. A yellow plaid strapless romper and a soft, floral off-the-shoulder romper that had very short shorts, lots of neutral colors and sexy flowing feminine energy. She wasn't sure she'd wear either to the party, but really loved them.

Cole and Danny had grabbed their coffees and sat across the street from the mall in Cole's Jeep as they stared at Teddy's car for hours.

"Only a true friend would do this Cole, thank you."

Cole had the game playing on the radio and was just chilling, "It's nothing. You'd do it for me."

"Indeed."

The girls went in and out of several other stores before they both began thinking about Charlie again. Teddy was hyper aware of the people around them, wondering if any of the guys were Charlie. Lacey must have picked up on Teddy's energy because she too started freaking herself out wondering if Charlie or his druggie friends were following them.

"You ready to get out of here?" Lacey asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm so ready."

The girls exited and began walking toward the car.

Danny hit Cole in the arm, "There they are—"

A car approached them and Danny almost had a heart attack.

"Whoever it is are probably just asking for directions." Cole soothed as he started the Jeep and prepared to leave.

Danny kept his eyes on the girls and watched as Teddy pointed toward the main road and nodded as she was explaining. Lacey was hovering a good five feet away, inching closer toward the car. She was looking around repeatedly, phone in hand. He could tell she felt uncomfortable. He decided to text her.

Danny: How's it going?

He didn't want to take her focus away from her surveillance of the area they were in, but he desperately wanted to know who was in that car.

Lacey finally looked down at her phone. She didn't respond, instead she grabbed Teddy's arm and pulled her toward her car. Teddy waived to the people in the strange car and they made it safely back into Teddy's car.

Lacey: We're fine, leaving now. How's the editing going?

Danny completely forgot he said he would be editing more of their homemade video while she was out.

Danny: It's not. I've been listening to the game with Cole.

He wasn't lying.

Lacey: Don't you mean watching?

"Should I tell her?" Danny asked.

"That we were spying on them?"

"I mean, I wasn't spying on them, I was trying to make sure they were safe."

"I dunno—"

"Cole, she gave me my last warning. This is it, if I fuck up again, she's out."

"Tell her."

Danny: No, listening on the radio. We've been over here at Bed, Bath and More for the last three hours.

Lacey: Three hours? What are you doing over there?

Danny: Making sure Charlie keeps his hands off you.

Lacey: Creeper! So it's you who is a stalker now.

Danny: Are you mad?

Lacey: No baby, but what a waste of time!

Danny: Who was in that car?

Lacey: Someone looking for the directions to I-90.

Danny: Were they cute?

Lacey: Very, but all eighty year old ladies are really (;

Danny: Where you girls headed now?

Lacey: Home. See you soon!

"She's not mad." Danny beamed.

"Who was in the car?"

"Grandmas. Let's go home."

They all arrived back at the mill around the same time. Charlie watched them from the woods in McNally Park as he shot up god knows what into his arm.

Teddy thanked Lacey for the clothes and took off back toward her place. Danny retreated to his office to actually do the editing he wanted to complete while Cole and Lacey hung out in the bedroom, sorting through her clothes.

Lacey modeled her two new outfits for Cole and hung them up. She took some time checking out the new stuff Danny had found for her also. Cole just stretched out on the bed as they chatted about any and everything.

Danny could hear them being best friends and it made his heart swell. He threw his head phone on and went to work creating their movie.

Around midnight, Danny slipped his head phones off, suddenly aware that he hadn't heard from either of them in a little while. He stood up and made his way into the bedroom, finding Cole and Lacey both passed out on the bed, fully clothed and snuggled in next to each other.

Danny smiled and covered them up. He changed into his pajamas and carefully slid into bed next to Lacey.

Friday morning they were a complex, sweaty mess of blankets and limbs. None of them used to an extra person in the mix while they slept.

Lacey was slapped by Cole at one point in the early morning hours by his flailing Neanderthal arms and found it strangely erotic. The sting sending her ass searching for Danny's front as she snuggled backward against him.

Danny liked to sleep basically naked and blindly shed his pajamas while half asleep at 3 am.

Around 5 am Danny opened his eyes and looked over at Lacey and Cole. Her ass was pushed into Danny's crotch, as usual, but her arms were around Cole's chest while she breathed into his armpit.

Cole was awake too and connected with Danny. He woke up about an hour before, too scared to wake either of them. Danny smiled and rubbed his face before gently pulling the rest of Lacey into his arms.

Cole rolled off the edge of the bed and nodded in appreciation as he scrambled up to the apartment to get ready for his clients.

Danny stroked her hair and held her close as she opened her eyes.

"Hi Love." Danny said sweetly.

"Hey. What time is it?"

"It's 5."

Lacey looked at herself, still wearing the jeans from yesterday.

"Oh god I fell asleep like this." She turned to look for Cole, "Was Cole in here with us last night? I swore he was—"

"He was, you both passed out so we all slept together last night." Danny chuckled.

"He slapped me by mistake." Lacey smiled back.

"Ouch!" Danny caressed her beautiful face.

"I kinda liked it—" Lacey bit her lip.

Danny's eyes went huge, "Oh shit—"

Lacey giggled, "Just putting that out there."

"It's not happening. There's no way I'm going to slap you, Lace—"

"Okay—just saying." She pulled Danny in close and snuggled into his chest.

"Working out?"

"No, I'm going up in the loft. I'm almost done building six, I can start on seven today if I can pull my shit together."

"That's amazing. Alright then, mind if I go?"

They both stopped and listened as Cole flew down the steps and took off in his Jeep.

"Not yet." Lacey disappeared under the blankets.

Around 6 am Danny finally surfaced from their bedroom. He had put Lacey to sleep again from their actions while in turn he was completely pumped to hit the gym. He took a quick shower and jogged up to meet Cole.

Charlie was still watching. He kept count, now sure that Lacey was by herself in the house.

Danny walked into the gym and slid into Cole's circuit training class.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Cole said.

"Sorry I'm late, had to take care of a few things. Over and over." Danny smiled broadly.

The guys in the circle mostly ignored him or let out a chuckle. Cole just rolled his eyes.

"How'd you sleep, Cole?" Danny said as he took his turn with the kettlebells.

Danny knew full well how he slept, and who he slept next to. He also knew his girlfriend now wanted him to slap her thanks to Cole's sleep flailing.

"Not bad Desai, kinda hot. How about you?"

"It was hot last night, wasn't it?" Danny joked back.

Some of the guys agreed, Danny laughed at that. Cole just smiled and shook his head, loving this tension and carefully reading Danny to make sure he wasn't going to punch him in the face for falling asleep with Lacey last night.

Lacey shuffled out of the bedroom wrapped in a sheet as she made her way to the bathroom with full sex hair. Danny had worked her so good she had to take a power nap after. God she loved the way that man laid her out. He could fuck, she was blessed.

She took a long hot shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel before balling up the sheet and tossing it in the hamper. Lacey picked a button down shirt dress today, pale blue with white flowers. She added a belt and rolled the sleeves up. As she was tending to her hair the doorbell rang.

Charlie knew Lacey would open the door, but not for him. He paid one of his drug connections from out of town to help him gain access to the mill.

"Coming!" Lacey shouted.

She jogged over the door and checked the camera. The man was well dressed, glasses. She didn't recognize him though. She had her phone in hand and asked who he was through the door.

At the same time, Danny got the notification on his phone that someone rang the doorbell. He stopped his push-ups and flipped to his security app, turning up the volume.

"Hi, Lacey? I'm Sebastian, I'm one of Danny's contractors for the schools."

Danny jumped up, "Cole, I need you keys!"

Cole threw them to Danny immediately and he took off, "Call the police!" He shouted as he flew out the door.

Cole pulled his phone out and called 9-1-1 requesting the police go to Danny's house. Danny tried calling Lacey but her phone was on silent and she didn't see the screen flashing. Danny knew he was three minutes away, the longest three minutes.

Lacey opened the door.

"Hi Sebastian—"

Sebastian pushed the door open all the way and grabbed Lacey's face, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. Lacey did everything she could to pry this man off of her but he wouldn't let her go. Charlie appeared in the doorway and Lacey got mad. She stomped on Sebastian's feet as hard as she could, sending him hopping around.

Lacey took off running for the other exit to the stairwell. She had dropped her phone somewhere. Shit. Lacey ran up to the loft and used her fingerprint to get inside just as Charlie started up the stairs after her. She slammed the door shut before he could reach her. She was safe. He couldn't get to her. He was screaming at her and slamming on the door.

She watched out of the windows as Danny pulled up in Cole's Jeep and kick the shit out of Sebastian and Charlie before the police arrived. Once the police had them cuffed Danny went looking for her. He found her phone on the ground by the front door and searched the rooms and the stairwell, no Lacey, but no blood or anything broken either.

Danny climbed up to the loft and let himself in, finding Lacey crying on the floor by the catwalk. He ran over to her and looked her all over.

"Did they hurt you baby?!" He asked frantically.

Lacey's makeup was smeared all over her face and her eyes were puffy from crying. She shook her head no. Danny sat next to her and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

The officers took their statements, Cole arriving on foot about ten minutes later with several guys from the gym. They all gave statements too.

Teddy arrived at work to find all the police cars still surrounding Danny's house. She jumped out of her car and ran up to the house out of concern for what Lacey had disclosed to her the night before.

"What's going on here? Where's Lacey?" She asked the officers in the front yard.

"Ma'am, you can't go in there right now—"

"I work here, these are my friends. Where's Danny?"

Cole heard Teddy and went out to talk to her.

Chief Garrett called Lacey an hour later to explain that Charlie was being held without bail until his hearing the following week. She was safe for a while.

Once the excitement died down, Lacey went back into the bathroom and took another shower. She needed to wash off whatever that crack-headed man rubbed all over her face. She felt disgusting.

Danny stayed home and they spent the day together inside as they processed what happened. Lacey assured Danny she didn't need an emergency therapy session, however, encouraged him to go to his.

She felt fine being alone, especially knowing Charlie was behind bars. Danny's house proved to be the fortress it was designed to be, as long as Lacey didn't open the doors.

After Danny's session, he invited Becca and Will to the charity brainstorming party for the next night. He hired the caterers and a bartender. They were to make everything ahead of time, stage it in the room and leave for the night.

Danny ordered party supplies and games to be delivered and set up his car service with everyone's address. Once that was done he drove back home to care for his beautiful girlfriend.

Even though Lacey had declined a session with Dr. Seymour, she called Lacey anyway after her session with Danny to check on her. They chatted for about a half hour and Lacey really did feel better after.

Danny drew Lacey a bath and lined it with candles, flowers and candy. Lacey had taught him all about her essential oils and he added them expertly to the water before helping her in. He left her to relax and went on to order groceries and started the laundry. Lacey felt so loved and appreciated. They really were both here for each other.

Cole stopped by that afternoon to grab the things he had left at the house. Now that Charlie was behind bars he would be staying at his own place. Danny thanked him for his immediate, no questions response to his needs that morning. It quite possibly saved Lacey's life and a lot of damage from happening to his place. He was forever grateful.


	27. Chapter 26

Saturday morning Danny and Lacey made love for hours. She had never felt a love like this before and for some reason, this morning was payback time. It helped that Danny had finished their video and called it up on the big screen in their room to watch together.

Hearing herself being pleasured by Danny in the background made her session with him today intense and wanting. Danny was feeling the same, needing that connection with her more than any other moment in his life.

It was after 9 am when they finally emerged from the bedroom, blindly in love and a little sore. They spent the second half of the morning working out together in the garage.

They prepared some talking points for their meeting later and then they stripped back down to give each other massages. After several more rounds in their bed, it was finally time to get ready for their party.

"I needed you today, I don't think I'm done yet either." Lacey smiled big.

Danny walked up behind her and kissed her neck, "Let me know, I'll be ready." He purred in her ear.

Lacey turned around and kissed him again, pulling off the shirt he had managed to put on. She rubbed his cock through his boxers, begging him softly to have her again.

"Baby, if we don't get ready soon we're going to be late to our own party—"

"You're right." She sighed and handed him his shirt back.

"What did you think of our movie?" Danny asked, fire burning in his eyes.

"Well, it worked." Lacey smiled.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

"How did you make it not look dirty and all about you?"

"Because it's not, right? The whole concept is that I feel so much love when I'm with you and I think it translates exactly like that. It's love."

"Jesus Danny, you're the sweetest—"

"It's true though. I love you."

"I love you."

"What are you wearing?" Danny nodded toward the clothes she was rummaging through.

"I have no idea. Everything in here is so beautiful. What about you?"

"I'm wearing my floral pants and this white button down, all my necklaces, you know."

"Sounds hot." Lacey smiled.

"What did you get with Teddy at the mall?"

Lacey pulled out the two rompers and laid them on the bed.

"Those are cute, I'd love to see them on—"

Lacey threw on the yellow plaid one.

"Wow, that fits perfectly. You look amazing in yellow!"

"Thanks!"

She pulled it off and put on the sexy romper that fell off the shoulder. She walked slowly toward him and gave him a spin.

Danny's eyes were huge, "Wow."

"You like it?"

Danny nodded, "So sexy. Wear that, you look amazing."

"Yeah, but it's kind of a work thing. My boss will be there—" Lacey emphasized, reminding him subtly that they had a mutual attraction.

"So what? He can look but he can't touch. It's a summer party, it's perfect."

"Okay, hair?" Lacey asked while she took the romper back off.

"Down. I love it out and curly, but do whatever you want. What about mine?"

"Up." Lacey smiled big.

"Okay then."

Lacey took a shower and applied her shimmer lotion. She picked some black boy-short panties and a black strapless bra too, there was no way she was going to have any nip slips in front of Mike tonight.

She took Danny's suggestion and kept her hair down. Lacey went bolder with the makeup around her eyes and made sure to add a little shimmer everywhere else. She slipped on her romper and decided on plain black flip flops to keep it minimal.

Danny had Lacey sit and relax as he painted her toenails. Something he had done for her every time she needed it since the night they attended the opera together. They both enjoyed it immensely. Lacey had him paint her toes black, her favorite.

Danny prepared an early dinner for them. He made his own sushi and surprised Lacey with homemade bone broth which she couldn't get enough of.

After dinner, Danny checked on the car service. He had one suv at Cole's to drive Cole, Rico, Sarita and Phoebe. One suv for Danny, Lacey, Becca and Dave. One car for Mike, one for Will and one for Teddy. Five cars, with a total of eleven on standby For whenever people needed to leave.

Around 7 pm they loaded into the suv, picked up Becca and Dave and headed off to the brainstorming session. Danny's car arrived first, the valet and the hotel owner welcoming him like the VIP he truly was. Two employees retrieved their bags while another showed them to their room for the evening.

Danny checked on the other guests, all cars were en route except for Teddy's. He called her.

"Hi Danny—"

"Teddy, what's up, you're late."

"I'm sorry, Danny. I'm leaving in like five minutes."

"Okay, your driver is waiting, we'll all be waiting. I need you here tonight."

"Got it, I'm coming—"

Danny hung up and walked over to Lacey, "Great, it's my own assistant that's running late." He shook his head.

"Relax, this is something Mike wanted, and you're partners with him tonight, not her. Besides, I've got you." Lacey smiled at him.

Danny gave her a quick kiss, "Thanks Lace."

Cole, Rico, Sarita and Phoebe arrived and Lacey went over the greet them.

"Hi babies! You all look so cute, come on in Rico, let me introduce you. You already know Dave," Rico waived awkwardly and Dave just nodded, "and you remember Becca, right? From the assessors office at the town hall—Becca, this is my friend Rico."

"Hi Rico, you look nice tonight." She smiled warmly and held her hand out.

Rico gave her a fist bump instead, "Thanks, you look nice too." He managed.

Will and Mike's cars arrived at the same time and they made their way inside. Lacey spotted them first, Lacey threw her hands up at their arrival, "Hey! Welcome!"

Mike's eyes landed on Lacey and he lit up. He gave her a hug and complimented her on her outfit.

Will was wearing a simple polo shirt and khakis. Mike was wearing navy blue suit pants with a baby blue button down, sleeves rolled up. The light blue illuminated Mike's skin and eyes. He looked tan and incredibly handsome. Danny watched patiently as they scoped each other out.

"Let me introduce you guys. Everyone, I'd like you all to meet the best executive assistant in New York, Will Richardson, and my boss, Mike Roman."

Mike nodded, big dopey smile on his face as he scanned for the person who supposedly looked like Lacey. He didn't see her.

"Mike, Will, you know Danny. This is my best friend Cole Farrell, my friend Rico Moio, Danny's business partner and friend Dave Jordan, Becca Oliver from the Green Grove town hall, and then you'll probably remember Phoebe and Sarita from the exhibition you had."

"The bartenders, of course. Nice to see you all." Mike said sincerely, "Thank you for helping Danny and I with this project, it means a lot."

"Can I get you a drink?" Lacey offered.

"I'd love one, thank you."

Lacey rushed over to start preparing drinks as Mike made his way over toward Danny.

"Danny, the place is amazing, thanks for pulling this together." He grabbed Danny for a bro hug.

"Yeah, no problem. This game was a great idea, I'm excited."

"Lacey mentioned your assistant would be here?"

"Yes, she's just running a little late. She'll be here."

Mike nodded, accepting the drink from Lacey.

"Please, everyone there are cold drinks in the fridge and food here, help yourselves."

Lacey adjusted the platters and ran out into the hallway to fill their ice buckets. Danny went out after her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her sweetly.

Lacey smiled, "Yeah, I think so. How do you think it's going?"

"Okay, we'll see how it goes once all these crazy people have had a few."

Lacey giggled and carried their ice buckets back in, Danny in tow. She filled up the drink station and stuck the bottled drinks in it to chill and make them easier to access rather than opening the fridge every five seconds.

"Lacey, you should be a bartender, you're good at this!" Phoebe nodded, "You'd make some killer cash with that body, honey!" She added, at the top of her lungs.

"Thanks Phoebs—"

Lacey opened all but one of the guava juice cartons and filled up a giant pitcher, adding spiced rum and pineapple juice, making a huge batch of one of her favorite college drinks. She had a sip and nodded, couldn't taste the alcohol at all. These were dangerous.

She left one of the guava juices in the container for Danny so he could add it to his club soda later as a treat. He loved guava juice.

Teddy finally made her fashionably late entrance and Lacey knew it was time to work her magic and hopefully get her away from her boyfriend's dick for good.

"Teddy! You made it!" She shouted across the room, dancing over toward her kind-of-new friend.

"Hi Lacey! Oh my god, you look so cute!" She said sincerely.

Danny watched as Mike looked over to see what the noise was about. As soon as he caught site of Teddy in her white lace crop top with a smile like Lacey's his heart stopped. Mike saw no one else.

Danny smirked and connected with Lacey. Lacey giggled and shook her head.

"Teddy, you know Danny, Dave, Cole. This is my friend Rico, Phoebe, Sarita, my coworker Will and this is my boss, Mike Roman. Mike, this is Teddy Baker, Danny's personal assistant."

Mike extended his hand, "Teddy, it's nice to finally meet you. Lacey has told me so much about you."

"Nice to meet you too. Lacey was right, you're very handsome." Teddy flirted.

Lacey rolled her eyes and offered Teddy a drink before stepping away.

"How'd that go?" Danny asked reluctantly.

"I think they're into it, we'll see." She shrugged as she made Teddy's drink.

"Hey listen, I put most of the guava juice into the pitcher but I saved some for you." Lacey said as she walked back over to Teddy.

Danny hadn't really heard her, something about guava juice in the pitcher for him. He just nodded.

Once everyone had their first drink in hand, Lacey moved everyone over to the table to begin their brainstorming.

With the help of their friends and all of their connections and resources, Danny and Mike were able to nail down Citi Field, a caterer, transportation, marketing, uniforms, videographer, medals for the kids and even someone to sing the national anthem.

At 9:30 pm they were onto phase two of the night: party time. Danny made his way to the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of guava juice and poured himself a glass. Normally he stayed away from all juices, but fell in love with guava juice after Lacey had proclaimed it her favorite and made him try it.

He downed the first glass, realizing she had added pineapple juice to it, it was delicious. He poured a second glass and continued mingling. It didn't take long for Danny to find his way back to the fridge for glass number three.

Danny started to feel faded, warm. His ears were red. He finished the third glass and poured a fourth.

"Hey Danny, save some for the rest of us."

Sarita said with zero emotion as she took the pitcher from him and poured herself some of Lacey's special drink.

"It's good, right?" Danny slurped down the fourth one.

"Very good, you can't even taste the rum." She added.

Danny looked at his glass, lifting it up and smelling it, there was no alcohol in this. Was there?

The buzz hit Danny all at once and he began to panic. The last time he got drunk he had beat the shit out of Jo. He was scared. He found Cole and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

"I'm sloshed." Was all Danny could get out.

"Jesus, how did this happen?"

"I—I drank the juice. It wasn't juice. Well, it was juice, but it was also rum."

That all made sense in Danny's brain, but the words would not assemble.

"Oh my god."

"Please don't let me hurt anyone."

"I've got you, man. You need to go sit. I'll get you some food and some water. C'mon."

Cole directed Danny to the couch and grabbed Lacey away from talking to Teddy, Mike and Dave.

"Ow, Cole not so hard." Lacey pulled her arm back, "Whats wrong?"

"Danny's shitfaced."

Lacey's eyes almost fell out of her head and she whipped around to see Danny nodding to the song that was playing while shaking the ice around in his cup.

"How?!"

"He drank the juice."

"No, no, I told him—"

"Lacey—It doesn't matter now, he's drunk. I'm going to try to sober him up, but it's a big fucking problem. He asked me to make sure he doesn't hurt anybody."

"Fuck—"

"We have three options here: one, wait it out. Two, call the police—"

"Fuck that!"

"Or three, I can call some of the guys from the gym and have them come help me remove him. This includes Scott Ogden, he has a room we can lock him in until he's sober again."

"Are you hearing yourself right now? Like, Officer Ogden, the guy who has arrested Danny before and ruined Phoebe's life in high school?! How many have you had to drink?!"

"We need a plan if this goes south—"

"Jesus Christ Cole, does he turn into the Incredible Hulk when he drinks or something? Why is this such a fucking emergency?"

"Someone like Danny should not be drinking. Period."

Cole grabbed some crackers and a bottle of water and made his way back to Danny.

Lacey followed and squatted down in front of Danny.

"Hey, you okay?"

"You make good drinks." Danny said, clearly intoxicated.

Cole handed Lacey the water bottle and she offered it to Danny.

"Drink this please, have some crackers."

"I'm scared." He confessed to her, accepting the water.

"Listen, I know you are, but this is a normal party situation. You're okay."

"I promise I'll never hurt you."

He had ignored her completely and tried to reassure her he wouldn't beat her up.

"I know, baby. You're not going to hurt anybody, let's just have a good time." Lacey stood up.

It was game time.

"Okay, how does everyone feel about some poker?" Lacey suggested.

Most of them took a seat around the table. Danny and Sarita sat out on the couch together, Rico and Becca were smoking together out on the balcony.

This left Lacey, Mike, Teddy, Cole, Will, Dave and Phoebe in for poker.

"You didn't mean to drink that, did you Desai?" Sarita leaned against Danny on the couch.

"Nope. Don't let me hurt anybody." He asked for her help too.

"You're fine, just breathe."

"You're so nice, Sarita. I love you." Danny rambled.

"Oh boy." She patted his leg.

Lacey acted as the dealer and passed out chips and cards. Mike won the first round. Lacey got them all a beer and they started round two.

By the end of round two Teddy was buzzed. "Let's make this interesting." She giggled.

"Interesting?" Lacey took the bait.

"Y'all in for strip poker?" Teddy suggested.

Phoebe clapped, "Hell yes!"

Surprisingly, no one said no. Danny stood and walked up behind Lacey.

"You're playing?" He asked her, a scowl on his face.

Cole stood up too and ran around the table to stand between him and Lacey.

"I think so—"

"D, sit down." Cole tried, Danny pushed Cole's hands away.

"Strip poker?!" Danny's voice rose.

"Danny—" Cole tried to talk him down.

Lacey shrugged, "It's just for fun. You should play too."

Lacey patted the chair next to her and Danny reluctantly slid into it. He didn't want these people to see his girlfriend naked.

"This is like, a work thing guys. I'm not sure this is what we should be doing. It's a bit of a conflict, wouldn't you agree?"

Danny looked Dave and Teddy in the eye and dared them to continue.

"C'mon Danny, it's not that serious. You bad at poker or something?" Mike patted him on the back.

"Don't touch me." Danny warned.

"Calm down dude—" Mike dropped his hand.

Danny slammed his fists down on the table. Everyone jumped at the power of the impact. Lacey stood up.

"Nope, none of that. If you're not playing then you can just go lie down!" Lacey scolded him, pointing toward the bedrooms.

She was secretly terrified he'd take his anger out on her or any of them at any moment.

"I'm not a dog." Danny growled at her.

Cole held his breath.

Dave stood and tapped out, taking Danny's advice, "D's right, I'm heading out guys. Nice to meet all of you. See you at work Monday, boss."

Danny fist bumped Dave and he took off.

"Alright, so, that leaves Lacey, Teddy, Phoebe, Cole, Will, myself and Danny—you in?" Mike challenged him, knowing full well it would irritate him.

"In." He said defiantly.

"Rico, Becca? You two playing?" Lacey shouted to them, only just now realizing they were sucking face hard on the couch in the corner when she turned around, "Guys, there are four bedrooms, go get one." She shook her head.

"Saritaaaa?" Phoebe beckoned.

"No. I'm heading home too." Sarita walked out just as quickly as she had blown in.

"Okay, we're taking a little five minute time-out for refills and soul searching, then we'll reconvene for the nudity, okay?" Lacey joked as she stood and pulled Danny aside with her.

Danny shuffled into the corner with Lacey and pouted.

"Danny. You don't have to do this, but you know I'm playing."

"I don't want them—him—to see all that." Danny dropped his eyes to include her body as he crossed his arms around himself protectively.

"Well, it's not up to you. I'm good at poker, what about you?"

"I'm good when I'm not plastered."

Lacey giggled, "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm not spinning so I guess I'm okay."

Lacey reached up, stroked Danny's face and leaned up to kiss him. Danny responded and rested his hands on her hips.

He noted that while drinking, he didn't notice the details and he had a hard time controlling his anxiety. Alcohol just made him feel low, sad.

This was far different than when they fooled around after smoking together. Weed calmed his anxiety enough to focus on everything, he could feel everything.

"You're only wearing three things." Danny reminded her.

"I know." Lacey smiled up at him.

"Lacey—"

"You're seriously putting up a fight about a game where you have the potential to see me, Teddy and Phoebe naked at the same time?"

Danny's mouth hitched up into a smirk. He gave her the side eye.

"Who do you sculpt your body for, Danny? It's for you, right?"

Danny nodded, "Yes, and I only share it with you. No one else sees me."

"Well, that's not really true, Cole has." Lacey corrected him.

"You know what I mean—"

"Danny, I work my ass off. I'm hot as hell and this body is mine. I only share myself with you too, but I'm so down for this stupid game. Believe me, you get used to the awkwardness and it becomes super competitive. You'll like it."

"You're okay with him seeing all of you?" Danny looked over at Mike.

"Yes. They can all look but they can't touch, remember? I'll explain the rules to everyone, I won't deal you in if you don't want to participate."

"I have scars."

"No one gets to ask questions."

Danny sighed, "What if Mike loses, or Teddy?"

"Then I guess we get to see all their glory."

"You wouldn't be upset if I saw Teddy naked? Or if she saw me?" Danny asked, majorly unconvinced.

"Not while we're playing the game."

"What if Mike loses and you like what you see?" Danny's confidence was down the rabbit hole.

"First of all, I thought we we no longer doing the what-if thing? Second of all, think about our morning. Do you really think I'd give that up for some pompous jackass with balls that are ten years older than yours?! Have you even seen yourself naked?! Good lord, give me a break!"

Lacey got Danny laughing and he hugged her tight, "Alright, alright—"

Lacey winked at him, "Want another drink?"

"God no, thanks."

"Ready?"

"I guess. I'm going to hit the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Lacey headed back to the table and started collecting the cards.

"He always treat you like that?" Mike approached her.

"Not at all, it's a long story."

"Do you need help getting out of this relationship, because I can help you with that. Just say the word—"

"What? No, Mike, Danny is not abusive in the least I promise. Thanks for your concern, but it's not what it seems right now, I swear."

"That's what I'd expect someone being abused would say." Mike raised his eyebrows.

"Is there a problem here?" Danny said, his tone liquid and dark as he returned from the bathroom. He had heard them.

Cole monitored Danny from over by the drink station after hearing the change in his voice.

"Well, I don't know, Danny, maybe you should tell me." Mike stood taller.

"You think I'm hurting her?" Danny stepped closer to Mike.

"I think you're not being very nice to her right now. I'm wondering if she's gotten used to that, it's amazing what some people will tolerate when they fear for their life."

Lacey put her hands up and walked in between Mike and Danny.

"Alright, are you both kidding me right now? What is this, a bad eighties movie? Mike, I told you I don't need your help so drop it. Danny, sit down."

Danny returned to his place at the table.

"I'd never hurt Lacey." He felt compelled to clarify, an obvious allusion that other people were not off limits.

Mike shook his head and Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Everyone listen up! I'm going to give a little run down of the rules. The number one rule is: you can look but you can't _." Lacey paused.

"Touch." Everyone groaned out like they were answering their teacher.

"Very good. I'm also going to add no fighting because apparently, that rule seems to be needed right now." Lacey looked between Danny and Mike. "No one is allowed to ask any questions about anyone else's body, and lets be honest, in this group we're all obviously some seriously hideous creatures. I'm already feeling nauseous." Everyone at the table laughed and smiled.

"Hey now!" Phoebe objected.

"Loser with the lowest scoring hand has to remove an item of clothing. Loser gets to pick which item to remove. Socks count as one item. You may decline to remove clothes at any time, but that means you're out! Everyone gets one pass and one dare. If you choose to pass, that means you are safe and don't have to remove a piece of clothing. If you choose dare, the winner of that round will give you a dare and you either complete it or you're out."

"How do you win? Cole asked.

"Winner is the last person to win a hand. If you're completely naked, you're not officially out until you lose again and have nothing left to remove. Again, keep your hands and all bodily fluids to yourself. Questions?"

Teddy raised her hand, "Can we touch after?" She looked over at Mike with her big stupid doe eyes sparkling.

"Yes Teddy, there are four bedrooms—" Lacey said as if Teddy were a total pathetic moron. Danny chuckled to himself.

"Three." Cole said, "Rico and Becca claimed one about ten minutes ago."

"Okay then, I guess it's first come first served for the bedrooms—aaand that's probably not the best way to phrase that."

Lacey began dealing cards while everyone giggled.

"Oh! Also, I'm completely in love with my boyfriend and we're in a happy, healthy relationship. Figured I'd make that damn clear right now. If you haven't met him before, he's Danny Desai and he's sitting right here. He doesn't normally drink, but you know, sometimes shit happens. I'm helping him through his night, so thanks for being patient. I'm sure we've all had one too many before. Everyone good? All filled in now?"

Everyone remained silent, Danny's face in awe of his love, defending him to the end.

"Perfect. Let's do this." Lacey sang as she dealt the cards.

The first three rounds went by in rapid succession with Cole, Phoebe and Will all losing their shirts.

The next three rounds had Cole, Danny and Will all losing their pants.

As the game went on, the level of intoxication went up, and the game got sloppier. After the first hour Cole, Phoebe and Will had all officially lost and curiously disappeared together into one of the bedrooms.

Mike and Lacey were still fully clothed, Danny was now sockless, but managed to keep his shirt and boxers on. Teddy had only removed her skirt at this point.

The next hand had Danny losing. He had already used his pass previously and chose dare. Unfortunately for Danny, Mike won that hand and dared Danny to remove Lacey's romper. Asshole.

Lacey stood and Danny reluctantly removed one of only three items of clothing his girlfriend was wearing that night. He sighed and slouched back down in his seat as he watched Mike devour Lacey's figure with his eyes.

The next hand was payback time. Danny won, Mike lost. Mike had also used his pass previously and opted for his dare. Danny made him hand Lacey her romper so she could put it back on.

"You two done?" Lacey asked them both as she shimmied back into her romper.

Danny smiled smugly while Mike rolled his eyes.

Teddy lost the next hand, having no life lines left, she removed her top revealing she hadn't been wearing a bra. Danny blushed hard at seeing Teddy's bare breasts just out like that right in front of everyone. He wasn't sure where was acceptable to look, or for how long.

Lacey shook her head as she watched fifteen year old Danny and thirty five year old Mike process what they were seeing.

Teddy lost the next hand too, standing to remove her thong and revealing her hairless peach to all who were interested. Danny looked away, not believing this was happening, while Mike had a hard time focusing on the game after that.

"Guys, let's keep it moving." Lacey warned.

Danny lost again and finally peeled his shirt off, unable to look any of them in the eye.

Lacey looked over at Teddy who was practically salivating at Danny's perfect frame. Mike was completely indifferent, or perhaps that was his poker face.

Lacey lost the next hand and removed her romper again. Mike lost after that and finally pulled his shirt off. Danny watched Teddy and Lacey both check out Mike's hairy dad bod for the first time.

Mike was fit, solid. His arms were defined, but not cut like Danny's. Danny sat up and squared his shoulders. Danny was hotter, they both knew it.

Teddy lost next and was officially out. She took the opportunity to walk around in the buff, making drinks and eating snacks without a care in the world. Danny, Mike and Lacey all had a very difficult time keeping their eyes off of her and her perfect body.

"You can get dressed now." Lacey tried.

"Nah. This will just save time later. I'm trying to be more efficient." Teddy smiled at Mike.

Danny lost next and declined to remove his boxers, which made him officially out of the game. Lacey was proud of him for making it this far. Teddy was majorly disappointed.

"What kind of a strategy was that, boss?! That's not fair—"

"Only Lacey sees this." Danny shut down her pending tirade.

Teddy rolled her eyes, "Yeah like she's not about to show hers to Mike right now?"

"Lacey can do whatever she wants, as can I." He squinted at her.

Teddy stood behind Mike and began rubbing his shoulders as Mike and Lacey went head to head to see who would be victorious.

Mike lost two in a row and removed his socks and his pants. Lacey lost the next hand and Danny watched as Lacey slowly removed her bra. Mike had to cover his mouth with his hand as he finally got to see Lacey's perfect breasts.

Danny sighed and then changed his attitude as he repeated in his mind what Lacey had told him. Mike was seeing something he'd never get.

"I love this game." Mike said simply.

Lacey giggled and dealt the next hand. Mike lost and removed his boxers to Teddy's rapt attention. Lacey watched too, not missing her chance to see this.

He was average, hair trimmed neatly. Seeing Mike naked definitely satisfied Lacey's curiosity, but didn't make her want any of what he had. To her, she was more attracted to Danny plus, she was in love with him. No amount of Mike's naked body could change that.

Lacey lost the next hand and Danny braced himself for his worst case scenario. Lacey hadn't used her dare yet and asked Mike for it. Mike grinned evilly, Danny didn't like this.

"Kiss Teddy."

"We're not touching—" Danny asserted, repeating the game rules.

Mike turned toward Danny, "Relax, Danny. Teddy's not part of the game anymore."

"Don't tell me to relax, Mike—"

"Well you're acting like I'm the one that would be touching your girlfriend—"

"You'll never touch my girlfriend—" Danny hissed.

"Danny." Lacey reached for his leg under the table and squeezed it. She wished Cole would come back and help her with this.

Danny looked at Lacey, his eyes begging her to decline. She smiled at him and then looked at Teddy, "Yes or no?"

"Yes." Teddy giggled.

Lacey walked over toward Teddy and the two kissed for Mike.

Rico opened the door to the bedroom and walked out to use the bathroom. He took one look at the naked people making out around the dining room table and froze.

"I-I can just hold it." He turned bright red and fumbled with the door handle as he went back inside the bedroom.

"Poor Rico." Lacey groaned.

Mike lost the next round and Lacey declared victory, panties still in place. Danny sighed and walked over to pull her into a hug, not willing to have her exposed to these clowns for a second longer.

"I kissed Teddy." Lacey said carefully.

"I saw Teddy completely naked for over an hour, I'd say we're even."

Lacey smiled, "She's incredible."

Danny just shrugged and pulled her in tighter. They both jumped as they heard the door to the third bedroom slam.

"I guess Mike thinks so too." Lacey giggled.

"What about you? What did you think of Big Mike?" Danny tried to take her temperature.

Lacey grinned and locked eyes with Danny, "Mike is certainly not you." She giggled.

Danny smiled big, "Still love me?"

"Yep." Lacey kissed him and Danny felt free.

Danny pulled back and collected their clothes, lovingly re-dressing his girlfriend, kissing her bare skin before each step.

"This was definitely the weirdest teambuilding event I've ever been a part of." Danny confessed.

"Well, we're all much closer now, so I guess it worked?" Lacey laughed.

"Your body is—" Danny shook his head and stopped himself as he recalled their game.

"Is what?" Lacey was curious.

Danny stepped closer to her and pulled her against him, "Your body is amazing." He sparkled.

"Aww, thanks Danny."

"He's in there right now—" Danny pointed to the room Mike and Teddy went into, "and he's absolutely thinking of you while he's doing god knows what to her."

"You think so? He seemed pretty into Teddy—"

"He wants you. Bad."

"You never know, maybe Teddy's in there changing his mind."

Lacey just wanted to unlink her and Mike's infatuation altogether at this point. She was tired.

"How was it seeing your first crush totally naked?" Lacey asked, trying to shift the focus off of her.

"It was weird, honestly. I had thought about her, you know, in high school. I never expected I would ever see her naked."

"She's hot."

"She's just—Phoebe, you know?"

Danny and Lacey made their way into the fourth bedroom to unwind. The last bedroom available was in between the room Mike and Teddy took and the room Cole, Will and Phoebe were in.

"Hey, what's up with Cole anyway?" Danny whispered.

Lacey's expression changed to shock, "I know right?!"

"I was worried it would be awkward between the three of them, but I guess not."

"Wait wait, shhhh—" Lacey held her hand up toward Danny as she put her ear to the wall they shared with Cole's room.

"Oh my god, you're eavesdropping?! Lace—"

"Shhh! C'mere—" Lacey waived Danny over to listen with her.

Danny faced Lacey and pressed his ear to the wall too. Their eyes went wide as they heard all three of them breathing heavy and moaning. Danny pulled himself away abruptly and yanked Lacey away from the wall with him.

"We're not doing this."

"Oh come on, you were curious too."

Lacey grinned and walked up to the wall they shared with Mike and Teddy before Danny could stop her.

"Hey, hey, c'mon Lace—" Danny scrambled to grab her, Lacey pulling just out of his grasp.

Lacey stuck her ear against the wall and could hear Mike giving Teddy instructions and praise. Gross. Lacey pulled herself away that time and wrinkled her face up in discomfort.

"That good?" Danny chuckled.

"I should have stopped with Cole's wall." Lacey shuddered.

"Yikes."

"Want to show them what great sex sounds like?" Lacey bit her lip.

"No, you freak!" Danny giggled as he pulled her close, "May I kiss you?" He asked quietly.

Lacey nodded and Danny grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed with him before crawling up her body and kissing her passionately. He pulled back and pushed their foreheads together.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"You have to apologize to Mike."

Danny's body collapsed in an exhausted tantrum against Lacey. He rolled over onto his back, recalling everything they had bickered about.

"I don't think I said anything worth apologizing for—" He groaned in frustration.

"Danny, you indirectly told everyone you'd have no problem hurting them all."

Danny sighed, "Okay, fine."

"Tell me something."

Danny turned his head toward Lacey and waited for her to continue.

"Tell me about the fight. The one between you and Jo." She asked calmly.

Danny moved his head back to facing up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"I was drunk, we had gotten drunk together pretty regularly at that point. Jo had started using harder drugs and she knew that I wasn't into that." Danny took a breath, trying to calm his budding emotions, "She went into a bedroom with some other people and I couldn't find her. I started to panic thinking someone was hurting her somewhere so I started busting through doors until I found her shooting up. I was happy I had found her, but upset that she had been hiding how serious her drug habit had gotten. I grabbed her and dragged her out of there. The whole walk back to her house she was crying and screaming at me. I finally stopped and was furious that she was the one mad at me. I slapped her and then it just kept happening. I started screaming at her for ruining her life and punching her and pushing her. I was definitely just projecting all of my feelings about myself and my own life onto her that night. I couldn't control it." Danny was crying.

Lacey wrapped her arms around him.

"I left her there in her driveway and ran home. I couldn't undo it. She had bruises everywhere, a busted lip. She told Chief Masterson that it was some people she didn't know at the party and that I was the one who got her home safe. That's when chief started backing off of me and began staking out the drug houses instead. It's what led him to getting shot and killed when he broke up a deal involving Jo. It's what led Jo to commit to her addictions, to numb out what she took from my assessment of her after knowing what I had sacrificed for her when we were kids. She felt responsible for everything that we all had to endure, but really, we all just needed help. She didn't want help, she wanted out." Danny sobbed.

Lacey hugged him tight, "It wasn't your fault. She was just trying to protect you the way you tried to protect her. Both of you were not equipped to make those kinds of decisions. You're still working on it, you're here trying. You're still here."

"Should I be though? Why me and not Jo too? She deserved to have a life." Danny countered with tears streaming down his temples.

"She did, but life is not the same for everyone. Not everyone has happiness. Jo had you for a brother for years. In her childhood before the tragedy she was happy. You did that, you gave her that."

"Then I took away her shot at a future."

"No, her choices did that. She knew how much you went though Danny and you're right, she was protecting you from bearing any more. But after that night, she just wanted to stop feeling. That part was not because of you, she needed real help and you tried to help her. She needed to be the one to embrace the opportunities in front of her, but she did what she wanted. It's what she wanted."

"I just left her and ran, I was—"

"Broken. Just like her."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"You can't live there in that moment. You've worked to move forward, to have the adult life that you and Jo should have had. She didn't want that, but she knew you did. Jo asked me to be careful with you that night at Wellington, at the goodbye party."

"She did?"

"She did. She loved and cared about you so much. It was obvious to me that she knew you were finally approaching finding real happiness and she was thrilled for you. She didn't want me to cause you pain so she gave me her sister warning and I promised her I wouldn't hurt you."

"I miss her so much."

"I know." Lacey cradled Danny and just let him cry. They both drifted off.

Danny woke up to the sound of crying around 4 am. It wasn't him anymore. He looked down at Lacey, asleep peacefully in his arms. He unwrapped himself from her and stood to investigate.

Danny peeked out the door to see Becca standing naked in the kitchen, crying softly. He walked over toward her, she was alone.

"Becca? Hey—you okay?" He asked a little above a whisper.

Becca didn't turn around. Danny walked up behind her and put his hand on her arm. Becca turned and stared right through him. She looked scared, but Danny could tell she was also still very much asleep. He had known a few guys from Juvie who would sleep walk. He knew he shouldn't wake her, but he also didn't want her to continue crying. He decided to talk to her instead.

"Becca, it's okay, it's just Danny. Where are you right now?"

"Fiberglass, and the sink is full—" Becca rambled incoherently.

"Why are you crying?"

She just stared at him.

"It's okay, you're safe here, you know?"

Danny pulled out the sofa bed and pulled down the extra pillows and blankets from the closet in the living room. He made the bed for her and walked her toward it.

"Here, let's put this on—" Danny grabbed one of his T-shirts from his bag and pulled it over her head, guiding her arms through the armholes. "There, now it's bed time. Maybe you want to sleep in your own bed?"

Becca nodded and he tucked her in.

"I wouldn't want to sleep with Rico either." Danny joked, "He snores."

Danny waited quietly until he was pretty confident Becca wasn't going to get up again. He flipped the metal door latch over, hoping she wouldn't be able to figure out how to undo it and leave their suite.

He peeked in at Rico. He was asleep, sprawled out naked and snoring. The whole room smelled like stale smoke and sex. Danny closed the door softly and went to wash his hands.

Danny was happy for him. Rico struggled to move on and hadn't been with anyone else since Jo. Danny was okay with Becca, he wondered what Jo would think about it.

Once Danny was back in bed next to Lacey, he connected with the pounding headache raging in his brain. So much sugar and alcohol consumed in such a short amount of time was a shock to his body and his body was not going to let him forget his missteps. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

Around 7 am Lacey woke up cuddled into Danny's side. She kissed him there and lifted her head up to randomly suck on his nipple.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Danny whispered half-awake.

His arm was still laying across his eyes, blocking out the sun. Lacey didn't answer and leaned up further to suck at his other nipple. She moved from his nipples kissing his trail of hair down to the edge of his boxers. She pulled them down.

Danny finally opened his eyes and shoved his hands into Lacey's hair. Lacey smiled and wrapped her hands around Danny's perfect dick. She took him into her mouth immediately, not wasting any time slicking him up.

"Fuck yes, Lacey—" he gripped her hair tighter, unable to stop his hips from pumping upward into her mouth.

Lacey stopped and climbed up to ride him. Danny put his hands behind his head. Lacey knew that normally meant she could use his body for as many climaxes as she wanted, but this morning, she just wanted him to feel good.

She didn't grind, opting for leaning back and bouncing for him instead. Danny watched and realized she was just working to get him to come.

"You sure?" He asked before it was too late.

Lacey nodded, "Come inside me—" She requested sweetly.

Danny watched Lacey's body pull the orgasm out of him and he came hard, filling her up as she requested. He held back his verbal appreciation and pulled her forward for a kiss. He didn't care about their breath.

"Wow, what did I do to earn that?" He asked her softly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to."

Lacey smiled and got up, pulling the sheet with her. Danny tucked himself back in his boxers as she struggled to fashion a giant diaper-toga hybrid so she could get from the bedroom out to the bathroom without flashing everyone or letting Danny's semen drip down her legs.

"I'm taking a shower, I'll bring your bag in after. Game's over so you keep your beautiful body in here until I get back." Lacey threatened.

Danny chuckled, "Hey, Lace?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw Becca naked last night—"

"Oh, what? How'd that happen?"

Danny explained about her sleepwalking and how he managed to get her back to sleep.

"Wow, Desai—aren't you the lucky guy." Lacey winked.

Danny fell back into the bed, that was true.

"Rico hit that, I hope they're okay. Rico's kind of a mess."

"It was just a party, they'll figure it out. Did it look like they threw up on each other or—?" Lacey asked before continuing on her shower mission.

"Oh my god, get out of here!" He laughed.

Ten minutes later Lacey walked back in, wrapped in just a towel, dragging their bags behind her.

"Shower's free, no one is awake yet."

Danny grabbed clothes and peeked his head out before sprinting to the shower next. They met in the kitchen after, Danny tying his hair up while he ordered a breakfast feast to be delivered asap.

The concierge arrived with the food before anyone else showed their faces. They set up different stations with forty different options. Danny was impressed. Lacey had asked for a coffee station and lovingly helped set that up, trying to get fresh coffee as soon as humanly possible.

As the hotel staff exited the suite, Becca sat up and tried to get her bearings.

"Morning!" Lacey smiled, "Breakfast is ready, you want coffee?"

"I—um, okay. Yes please."

Lacey handed her a cup.

"So, Danny found you sleepwalking last night and set you up out here, you okay?"

Becca looked at Danny, realizing this was his shirt and her cheeks turned bright red.

"I-I'm sorry you had to deal with that, Danny—"

"Don't worry about that stuff, it's fine Becca. You were crying though, I was worried. Everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, I haven't done that in a while. Happens sometimes when I'm too tired, or I've been drinking. Lacey? Is my bag—?"

Becca was so embarrassed. Lacey found her bag and brought it to her. Becca pulled on some pants and headed for the bathroom so she could die in peace.

Cole emerged next wearing Phoebe's Pink Floyd T-shirt, Phoebe right behind him, arms around his waist wearing Will's polo.

Danny, Lacey and Cole all exchanged glances and smiled. Phoebe kept her lips attached to Cole's neck, working his sweet spot like she owed it to him. Cole pried her off of him and sat her down, giving her a quick kiss before assembling a plate of food for her.

"Coffee?" He asked her.

"Yes, please. Hey Lacey, Danny."

Phoebe tried to act casual, knowing what this looked like, because it was exactly what it looked like.

"Hey Phoebe, sleep good?" Danny smiled at her.

"Oh my god, so good." She smiled back as she downed the coffee and held her mug up to Cole.

"You always want more, don't you." Cole smiled as he gave her a refill.

Will stumbled out wearing Cole's button down, taking in the huge breakfast display.

"Wow, y'all like your breakfast."

Lacey handed Will some coffee and Will accepted, giving her the longest stare in the history of stares. He had so much he wanted to tell her. Lacey raised an eyebrow and smirked before turning to fold the couch back up so people could sit.

Becca poured herself out of the bathroom and collected her things, "I'm going to head out, thanks for having me—"

"Okay, Becca, there's a car here for you. You want me to get Rico?" Danny offered.

"No! No, let him sleep. See ya—"

Danny pursed his lips as she left, connecting with Lacey, Becca was running. Danny was disappointed, Lacey just shook her head.

Will took a seat next to Phoebe and let Cole serve him too. Cole also gave Will a quick kiss on the lips that did not go unnoticed by Danny and Lacey. Cole wasn't out, but he was here with his closest friends and he felt comfortable and happy.

Mike emerged in his boxers, clothes in hand and went straight into the bathroom. Teddy followed close behind and went in with him. She was still naked.

"Jesus." Danny shook his head.

Danny made a big plate of pancakes for Lacey and stopped her from cleaning. He made her sit and he set her up with syrup and butter and more coffee. He kissed the top of her head and turned around to an audience of smiling faces.

"What?" He shrugged as he began making his own plate.

"You two are the sweetest couple I've ever seen." Phoebe said confidently between bites.

"I love you both together." Will offered.

"It's easy loving her, she's incredible." Danny gushed.

"Okay, okay, let's take it down a notch. I'm trying to eat here." Lacey joked.

Danny gave her one of his signature side smirks and dove into the egg whites and vegetables he had requested.

Mike and Teddy exited the bathroom, clean and changed. They walked hand-in-hand to the kitchen to join the rest for breakfast.

Phoebe, Cole and Will all stood and ran for the bathroom next. Mike just watched as they all giggled and packed into the bathroom together.

"They do everything together now?" Mike asked light-heartedly, "What can I fix you, sweetheart?" Mike asked Teddy.

Lacey's eyebrows rose, "You two...?"

Mike stood proudly, "Oh yes, we're together."

Teddy beamed, "Just coffee, thanks Mikey."

"Aww, really?" Lacey smiled at Teddy, "I knew you'd love each other! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Lace, you were right." Teddy smiled back at her.

"Mike, I'm sorry about last night." Danny said genuinely.

Mike held his hand up and pulled Danny in for a hug, "Thanks man, we're good. I get it, I was buzzed too."

"I'm also not hurting Lacey."

Mike looked at Lacey and then back to Danny, "Okay, I'm hoping that's the case. I'm trusting what she's telling me."

"I'm saying it too." Teddy defended them, "I work with them every day, last night was just a drinking mistake. Danny doesn't drink."

"Thanks Ted." Danny smiled appreciatively at her.

Mike held his hands up, "Okay, okay, I believe you, jeez!"

Rico was the last to join them. He walked out, eyes obviously scanning for Becca before he slumped a bit and headed to the bathroom. Before he could get to the door, it burst open and Cole, Will and Phoebe spilled out. Rico side eyed the three of them and proceeded into the bathroom quietly.

The three had showered and changed, all wearing their own clothes now.

"Alright, I've gotta jet." Will said before leaning into Cole, squeezing his ass gently and kissing him, "Call me back this time." He scolded. Will turned around and kissed Phoebe's cheek quickly before he left.

"Oh." Teddy nodded. She had known it since their meeting at the diner.

"I'm heading out too." Phoebe said, also leaning into Cole and squeezing his ass as she kissed him, "Tonight?" She asked quietly.

Cole nodded, "Yes." He held her face and kissed her again before she left.

"Oh." Teddy said again, Cole was a mystery.

Danny chuckled to himself, he was staying out of all that.

Cole also turned around to an audience of smiles, "What?"

"Whatever that was, was fucking adorable." Teddy gushed.

"Honestly, so cute." Lacey agreed.

Mike just ate. Lacey looked at him and wondered if he was having any thoughts at all inside of his giant head. Music playing maybe? She sipped her coffee.

Rico shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of pastries and a large glass of milk before sliding into the seat next to Lacey.

"Hey Rico." Lacey smiled.

"Morning." He said quietly.

"You sleep okay?"

"I-I did actually. For the first time—well, in a really long time." Rico stuffed his face.

"Becca left, but I'm not convinced it was because of you." Lacey wanted him to understand.

"Why do you think that?"

"Danny found her sleepwalking and got her set up to sleep on the couch. We told her this morning what happened, but she was majorly embarrassed because she was still naked at the time—"

"Oh, man."

"Yeah, so, I think she was just kind of mortified about that and ran."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Did you like her?"

"She was easy to talk to."

"You going to call her? Hang out again?"

Rico shrugged as he shoveled in more food. He was like a teenager. Lacey could tell how sad he was, she wished she could help him.

"Maybe the four of us could go out sometime, play mini golf or some other awful date thing?"

Rico nodded, "Yeah maybe, whatever." He guzzled the milk and stood, patting Danny on the back, "I'm out."

"Later, man." Danny said as Rico scooted out of there.

Mike finished up and stood to trash his paper plates, "What do I owe you for all of this Danny?"

"We're good."

"No, no, what's half?"

"Half of this is $5K." Danny said honestly.

"You spent ten grand on a meeting?"

"It was for charity, Mike. I'm telling you, develop your own shit and you'll make a lot more money."

Mike pulled out his checkbook and wrote Danny a check for five thousand dollars.

"I make plenty of money." Mike said, almost boasting.

Danny knew he wanted to save face in front of Teddy. New relationships will do that to a person.

"I'm going to pack my stuff up." Teddy excused herself and disappeared into the bedroom.

While Lacey was busy brewing more coffee Danny took Mike's check and stuffed it into Mike's shirt pocket.

"If you can afford $5K for a meeting, then you can afford new uniforms and upgrading the field yourself. So which is it? Are you trying to look good in front of your new girlfriend, or did you think of this charity idea to get closer to Lacey?"

Danny's eyes narrowed, his eyebrows knitted together as he challenged Mike to tell him the truth.

"Lacey made it clear from day one she wanted nothing to do with me—"

"So it's Teddy then. Don't start your relationship with lies, man. I care about her, I don't want her wasting her time with a guy that lies to her face."

Mike sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry, you're right. I can't afford this."

"It's fine, take the check back, I won't say anything. I told you I've got this, I wouldn't do it if I couldn't."

"Thanks, Danny."

"No sweat, looking forward to the game, it'll be a blast."

Teddy returned with their bags, "Alright, I need to head out. You coming home with me Mike or what?"

"Is that what you want?" He asked, sounding confused and worried he'd answer wrong.

Lacey cringed, Mike had a lot to learn about how to be someone's partner. He glanced at Lacey in a panic.

"You're only a half hour away from each other, how about you take separate cars and reset at your own places. It's been a long weekend."

"Good idea, okay. I'll call you Teddy, we'll make plans." Mike was so thankful for Lacey's guidance.

Teddy agreed and they both headed out.

Lacey and Danny circled back to Cole now that it was just the three of them. They stood facing him as he sat at the kitchen table eating eggs and bacon.

Cole smiled slyly at his two best friends, "Hi." He said happily, cheeks flushing with pink.

"Hi?! You better say more words—" Lacey started.

"I have a girlfriend." Cole said proudly.

Lacey covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh my god!"

"—and a boyfriend." He couldn't stop his giggle.

"Oh shit, dude—" Danny patted his shoulder, "Are they also dating?" Danny didn't know what to ask.

"Do they know about each other?! Did they, like, what the hell happened in there last night?!"

"You know I'm not telling you that. They do know about each other, but no, they're not dating each other, they're just both with me."

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of work." Danny laughed, "I'm so happy for you man."

"Thanks, you certainly know how to build a team." Cole laughed back.

The three of them took advantage of the hotel's gym before heading back home.

The next two weeks flew by. The team building meeting really did bring the attendees closer together and made them all feel like they were on the same page, part of something that would really benefit the kids in their communities. Oddly enough, being vulnerable and naked around each other proved to be exactly what they all needed to gel together for this fundraiser.

The only two people who did not seem to benefit were Rico and Becca. They had tried to rekindle their night a couple times and the spark just wasn't there. Both of them returned to their introverted ways.

Cole, Phoebe and Will were still going strong, all of them tight-lipped about their situation and seemingly very happy.

Danny and Mike had FaceTimed several times by extension thanks to Mike's new relationship with Teddy. Danny had found some common ground with him as they slowly learned what kind of people they really were. Mike was a cocky flirt, but he wasn't a bad guy.

Danny and Lacey having each other's backs and pushing each other the night of the teambuilding meeting ignited a sexual inferno for them. They were closer than ever before. Lacey allowed Danny to film them several times as he tried to capture their passion. One piece of footage in particular became his favorite, as he made love to Lacey against the wall, her face right in the camera as she said Danny's name. It made his toes curl.

Tonight was Sunday. It was now less than one week before the kickball game and Danny knew Lacey would be heading into the city the next day for her Monday at Mike's office. He wanted to make sure she was satisfied before she left their house.

Even though Danny no longer felt Mike was any sort of competition for Lacey's heart, he wanted to make sure she was missing nothing in their relationship. Right now, both of them could not get enough of each other.

Lacey was sitting at her desk working in the loft when Danny came looking for her.

"Hey!" He greeted her with a small bouquet of wildflowers.

"Aww, hey. Thanks, Danny."

He walked behind her, studying her work, "Wow, so this is building number nine?"

He was leaning in a little too close to her ear as he spoke. Lacey noticed and felt a surge of electricity pulse through her whole body.

Danny smiled to himself as he watched her body respond to him. He knew every inch of her.

Lacey licked her lips, "Yes, nine."

Danny leaned down and pointed to a spot on her blueprint he really liked. His whole chest flush against her shoulder, "I really like that." He said softly.

"Thank you." He smelled so good.

She turned to face him and he took her lips against his and kissed her like it was forbidden. They were frantic, their need for each other almost painful.

Danny pulled her chair out, making her squeal, before he picked her up and carried her toward the nook in the loft space.

Lacey had driven Danny crazy all day by wearing a dress he had purchased for her that had a row of pearl buttons in the front from the top to the bottom. He bought that dress for a very specific reason, and now was the time.

Lacey pulled his shirt off and Danny pulled at the front of her dress, ripping it open and sending the pearls cascading around them.

"Oh, Danny. I loved this dress—"

"Me too." He winked at her, "I'll have it fixed." He resumed kissing her as he reached between her legs.

Danny eyes widened and he pulled back, looking down as he saw Lacey wasn't wearing panties.

"I'm not wearing them anymore." She said in the sexy voice Danny loved.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Danny asked as he pulled his boxers off.

"Well, if I'm honest, I'm almost out."

Danny rubbed her as he thought about what she said, "You're almost out." He kissed her.

"Mm—yes."

"Of panties—" He moved his lips to her neck, his hand still between her legs.

"Mm—yes."

She was trying to answer him, it was all yes.

Danny smiled against her neck, "Do you ever say no to me, Miss Porter?"

Danny dragged his hands to her waist and turned her onto her belly. He moved her legs wide into a split position and massaged her ass. He leaned over her and pulled her head up, kissing her again.

He kept his mouth by her ear, "Now, love, tell me why you're almost out of panties."

Danny released her and scooted back so he could bury his face in her ass.

"Oh god—Danny!"

Danny licked her from front to her back and paid special attention to every section within that territory. Lacey was a writhing mess.

"Mm—yes!"

"You're not answering me." Danny teased.

Lacey opened her eyes, "What was the question?"

Danny licked her clit and swirled his tongue around and around. He released her with a smack of his lips and smiled.

"Why are you almost out of panties?"

"Mm—because, you've destroyed them all."

Danny already knew the answer, he was just trying to get her to talk to him. He loved the sound of her voice.

"Have I?" Danny stuck his hand under her mound and rubbed her firmly with his thumb.

"Yes—god yes."

"Can Bob join us?" Danny asked sweetly.

"Bob's in the city."

"Bring him home tomorrow?"

Lacey just nodded.

Danny latched onto her again, sucking and licking until she was begging him to be inside of her.

Danny knelt up and laid his dick in the channel created by her perfect ass. He pumped his hips forward a couple of times, not doing much of anything except for watching her beg.

"Please, Danny?"

Danny finally penetrated her and leaned forward, all of his weight on his hips as he braced himself up on his elbows.

"This what you want?" Danny asked politely.

He watched as Lacey's ass formed into a perfect heart with every thrust forward. Lacey rolled herself backward every time he pushed forward. With her legs spread wide, she could easily grind herself on the mattress beneath them and she did.

"Yes." Lacey panted. She moved at his pace, using his same rhythm.

Danny's hips moved with expert precision. He moved like waves against her. Danny kept his lips kissing her back, head low so she could hear his breathing. She loved hearing his breathing.

"You're a goddess, Lacey." He grabbed the top of her ass and rolled deeper, harder.

Lacey's mouth was open, whimpering and praising Danny as he pushed her closer to her climax. She kept her head turned to watch him, to keep their eyes connected.

Danny felt her begin to rub herself harder into the mattress, she was searching. He responded and worked her even deeper, helping to push her clit into the mattress himself with his own movements. Danny's balls were now slapping against the back side of her clit, she was there.

"Oh, god yes—Danny—"

As she peaked, Danny leaned back and took her with him so she was sitting backward in his lap, his cock still deep inside of her. He took his hand and rubbed her clit, making her orgasm come over her with rolling intensity.

Danny relished in the gripping motion her tight vagina made as it danced around his cock this time. He pushed up slightly over and over until Lacey could feel him flexing inside of her. Danny grunted quietly and rested his face against her back.

"I love you."


	28. Chapter 27

She hadn't seen him since Sunday night. After her full day at Mike's office she was too exhausted for the ride all the way back to Green Grove on Monday night. Again.

She chose to spend the night in her apartment in the city and now she was having some serious Danny withdrawals.

As she sat in the car for the hour-long drive back to Green Grove on Tuesday Morning, she thought about how amazing their sex life was right now and truly aimed for some level of a daily connection with him.

This goal proved to be something worth attaining as she suffered now from missing out yesterday for the first time since she had moved in with him.

They were intimate in some way every day. A silly pledge they made to each other in Seattle, one they managed to uphold easily even though they knew it was not practical.

Sometimes they snuggled, sometimes they made love, and sometimes one or both of them just needed to fuck. At this point they were both fluent in each other's needs.

Danny could always tell when Lacey just needed to fuck. She would be vocal and ask for what she wanted. She would be more aggressive with him and he aimed to make her come quickly and repeatedly.

Lacey knew that Danny was respectful before anything else and would never tell her when that need would arise for him. Instead, she could tell when he just needed to fuck when he didn't try to turn their session into something slower.

Sometimes he would convert her and they would make slow passionate love for hours, other times he would keep her pace and they would just fuck. That's when she knew.

Today her body ached for him, to touch him, smell him, taste him. She settled further into the backseat as she pictured his perfect body, his tattoos, his scars.

She thought about how his face softened whenever she stroked his forehead, or how the intensity in his eyes would spike when she praised his rhythm and said his name.

She thought about how he always made her climax, every single time. Typically more than once during a single session.

She thought about the way his breathing would change when he was close, and the way he would always tell her he loved her directly after.

She thought about that one move he would do with his tongue when they were kissing or when his face was buried in her crotch.

She thought about the rhythm he preferred most when she would ride him. The one that would get his eyes to roll around and the one that could get him to shout as he came.

She thought about how much he loved morning sex and how he liked it most when it was a thousand degrees and they were sweaty.

She thought about how she never knew that there were different levels of orgasms before she met Danny. She thought about the fact that he could make her squirt.

She thought about how she would often tell him she couldn't take another orgasm, and he would always insist on one more and he always made it the best one.

She thought about how much they still had left to do. The fantasies they had yet to fulfill, the positions they still had not tried, and just being together.

She could look a mess, she could be unshowered. She could tell him anything without fear he would reject her. This was the level of intimacy she had always longed for. He knew her. He knew her body and her mind. They were in love.

The man behind all of this was not perfect by any means, but his love for her was. He was patient, kind and loving. He was vulnerable and strong. He was giving and open to change. He expressed his feelings. He tried, he gave a shit.

Danny never expected any of those things in return, but he did want them. He did all of this because loving Lacey meant no less.

Today, Lacey wanted him. For all of those reasons and more. She made the wrong choice yesterday, her exhaustion getting the better of her. All she wanted right now was to be with him.

Danny had been across town Monday for a meeting with some local investors. He thought about her the whole time. As these smarmy older gentleman rattled off their list of wins the last year, Danny stood politely and pretended to listen.

He thought about Lacey's dimples. How they would appear with every beautiful smile, or how they would creep out and buffer her intensity when she was sad or angry. The same set of muscles used in either case. Those dimples melted him.

He thought about how she liked it when he would lift her right leg up onto his shoulder when he went deep, but not her left.

He thought about how perfectly swollen her clit would get after her second orgasm. A feature he learned and tried to replicate every time she let him have her.

He thought about the freckles on her lower back that you could barely notice. Those freckles made him smile because he was sure that other than Lacey and maybe her parents, he was likely the only person who knew they were there.

He thought about how he could always feel the very early pull of her orgasms and how he would look into her eyes and watch as they would wash over her.

He thought about her walking through their house with only a tiny thong in place. Her confidence often filled in where his gapped. He treasured it.

He thought about how she would always say his name, and how she would say it with a tiny bit more emphasis when he would grind into her at the deepest penetration.

He thought about how her hips would always search for his if he slowed down too much.

He thought about the different ways her breasts would bounce depending on which position they were in.

He thought about every curve of last year's body and her now body. He thought about her different reactions when he would touch them, kiss them.

He thought about the way she would hold him after they made love and the way her breathing changed when she would fall asleep in his arms.

He thought about how he hadn't slept at all last night because she wasn't there to hold. The bed was cold, different.

"Danny?"

Danny finally reconnected with the investors, "Yeah, sorry, I was just estimating your profit once you sell your completed project." He recovered quickly, as he did in bed as well.

One of the investors patted him on the back, "See Don? He's the real deal." He chuckled heartily as he shook Danny's hand.

"Do we have a deal then, Richard?" Danny asked confidently.

"Yeah kid, we'll send the info to your lawyer."

"Excellent, thank you gentleman." Danny shook both of their hands and headed back home to add this property into his trove.

Lacey arrived outside the mill a short while later, careful to have the driver park around the side where Danny could not see.

She hadn't taken one of his cars, she took an Uber so he wouldn't know when she was there. Danny thought she would be working at her apartment all day, and wasn't expecting her home until tonight.

Lacey unlocked the front door and crept in quietly. The door to his office was open. She walked silently toward the door and peered inside.

Danny was writing. He was wearing one of his most expensive shirts, pressed perfectly, with a few buttons undone at the top. His hair was up and Lacey swore she had never been more attracted to him in her whole life.

Danny looked up and their eyes connected. He dropped his pen and stood up immediately.

"Lacey—" he breathed out in awe of her.

She was wearing a short black fit and flare dress, black booties discarded by the front door. Her hair was down. Danny walked forward and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her, Lacey responding passionately.

"You didn't come home." Danny scolded.

"I know."

Danny reached down and squeezed her ass, pulling her closer toward him. He slid his hands under her dress and dragged them up her sides.

"No panties." He confirmed into her ear.

Lacey breathed out at his tone. He wanted her. Lacey bit her lip.

Danny brought his hand between her legs and rubbed her gently. She was already wet.

"You've been thinking of me?" He growled.

"Yes. It was a long car ride." Lacey smiled.

Danny brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them, returning to kiss her softly. He wanted her to taste herself. Lacey kissed him back, flushed with need as he shared her.

"That's mine." Danny whispered against her lips.

Lacey's hands shot to his belt and she began feverishly working to undress him. Danny drove her fucking crazy.

Danny smiled and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, the two of them harboring the same level of need while moving at two completely different speeds to get there.

Lacey yanked his pants down, his boxers. His perfect cock already standing for her, waiting. She reached and stroked him a few times. Danny closed his eyes and soaked in her touch. He was dehydrated.

Danny flung his shirt onto his desk chair and put both hands in her hair, kissing her with renewed passion.

Lacey's hands rubbed his beautiful body, she dragged them down the front of his belly.

"I need it." Lacey begged.

"Oh, now you need it? Not last night though..." Danny whispered as he raised his eyebrows to her.

Danny lifted her up and placed her on the edge of his desk with a plop. He remembered this was an old fantasy of hers from their first project together.

He bunched her dress up revealing her perfectly groomed pussy.

Danny rubbed his tip at her entrance, teasing her.

"I missed you." He said sweetly.

Lacey leaned back a little, wrapping her legs around Danny's waist.

Danny pushed himself inside of her. Both of them leaned their heads backward for a moment as Danny started moving.

Lacey was in rare form, dramatically forcing her hips up to meet Danny's in almost a reverse ride. Although Danny was on top, Lacey was most certainly in charge of this rhythm.

"Lacey, wow." Danny pushed deeper, studying her face through lidded eyes.

Lacey kept up her pace for several minutes before she needed more. Danny felt her hips slow so he began moving faster.

"My turn." Danny held her hips down and took over. He climbed up and was now fully kneeling on the desk.

"Danny—" Lacey gripped the edges of the desk as Danny began to pound into her.

Danny reached back and unhooked her legs from his waist so he could work her better.

"Wide, Lace." Danny grunted into her ear.

Lacey let her legs part to the side lazily.

"Wider." Danny said sharply.

Lacey released the desk and brought her hands behind her knees to hold her legs apart for him.

"Yess, that's it—" Danny hissed into her neck.

Danny didn't need to rub her clit, he could feel how ready she was to let go. He kept up his fluid rhythm, grinding in with every push.

"Oh, fuck yes, Danny. You know how—" Lacey moaned out as Danny fucking worked her.

"No one else had you last night, Lace?" Danny asked with the most intense stare she had ever seen from him.

"No."

"Why didn't you come home?"

"I was tired—"

Danny slammed harder.

"I didn't sleep because you weren't there."

"I'm sorry—oh! Fuck, Danny!"

"I thought about your body all day today."

More force.

"Mmm—oh my god—"

"I need you. You said every day. Do you want this?" Danny ground into her clit over and over.

"Oh fuck—yes! Yes I want this—"

"Every day?"

"Every day—I'm I'm—Danny—"

Danny smiled at her and she was done, rolling her head back as she uttered barely audible gasps. Danny felt her become a swirling pool beneath him.

"Thank you." She breathed out.

Danny only nodded, gliding inside of her slowly as she finished.

Lacey sat up and kissed him, Danny's perfect cock still standing and twitching for her.

"Bed please." Lacey said sweetly in between kisses.

"I love Tuesdays." Danny smiled.


	29. Chapter 28

Thursday afternoon Cole stopped by to watch the soccer game with Danny. Lacey had been working in the loft and decided to take a break and see what they were up to.

As she entered the living room both of them were already yelling at the tv. The charity kickball game was Saturday, and between planning for that, listening to Danny and Clara talk about soccer and now these two nerds screaming at the game on tv, Lacey had had enough.

Lacey gave them a look before she walked silently past both of her boys and into the kitchen. Danny picked up on her chilly vibe immediately and followed her.

"Baby. Everything okay?"

Lacey continued making fresh coffee, not stopping to look at him, "Yeah."

Danny smirked at her, walking up to her side and standing way too close, "Don't lie to me, Porter." He huffed out, sending chills through Lacey's body.

Lacey rocked a step back, "Personal space, Desai, Jesus." She half-joked in irritation.

"Ouch." He grabbed his chest and also took a step back, "My apologies."

"I'm sorry, I'm just—" Lacey tried to determine why she was so crabby.

"Bored. You're bored." He knew her.

Lacey just sighed.

"Lacey, your life right now is about working. You work from home, in the same place you live with your boyfriend. Your hobbies right now include working out with your boyfriend, volunteering with your boyfriend" Danny lowered his voice, "and completely satisfying your boyfriend in the bedroom. You're bored."

"I have more hobbies than just pleasing you."

"I know, I mentioned the volunteering—"

"Danny—"

"I'm serious, your beautiful mind does not do well with the same idle routine. You need stimulation. You're also incredibly independent. You need to do something for you. You should have friends over, go out. Do something else, add something."

He was right. She thought for a bit as she prepared her drink, "Coffee?" She offered.

"No, thanks." Danny waited patiently for her to think it through.

"Girl's night?"

Danny nodded, "Yes! Girl's night, perfect!"

"Here."

"You want it here? Not out at like a club or something?"

"I think I want to stay in, wear sweat pants, hair down, eat lots of food."

"Sounds awesome, can I come?"

"No." Lacey leaned in and whispered, "and FYI, satisfying Danny Desai in the bedroom is not a hobby. It is a fucking full time job."

Danny smiled, "Oh is it? I didn't realize it was so tedious."

"Every day with the stiff cock and those huge brown eyes. All those orgasms." Lacey shook her head, "It's a nightmare."

Danny laughed out loud at that and grabbed her by the waist, "Oh really?! Wow—" He spun her around a kissed her, "You really do need this girl's night then."

Lacey smiled against his mouth, "Where will you go?"

"Cole! Lacey's kicking me out!" He yelled as he stared back at the love of his life.

"It's about fucking time!" Cole joked back without having a speck of context to go on.

Lacey and Danny walked into the living room, Lacey clutching her coffee mug as she climbed into the oversized chair.

"I'm going to plan a girl's night, with myself, your girlfriend, Danny's girlfriend—" she took a sip.

"How is Teddy these days?" Cole quipped as he picked up on Lacey's jab at Danny.

"Guys—" Danny rolled his eyes.

Lacey giggled, "She's getting laid now, so it's been, different. Right, D?"

"Teddy's a mess." Danny confirmed, "She's also not my girlfriend, thank you very much."

"So you're inviting Phoebe, Teddy—who else?" Cole was curious.

"Maybe Sarita and Becca?" She wrinkled her nose.

"I can understand Sarita, which is a weird thing to say on its own, but Becca?"

"Well, let's see—she had a crush on Danny, went on a few throw-up dates with you, and has now fucked Rico. She deserves a girl's night too."

"Careful Cole, she's a crab." Danny warned too late.

"I see that, thanks bud. Well, Danny, you're always welcome at my place. I'd say I would be free without my girlfriend there, but I have a back-up so—"

"Yeah, well, we're not all so lucky."

"Oh, so Cole's lucky he has a back-up?" Lacey's tone was completely serious and Danny got scared for a minute.

"Lacey, I didn't mean—"

She couldn't hold back her smile, "Relax Desai, we're good. So sensitive."

Danny breathed out, relieved he didn't fuck this up again with his stupid mouth.

"So when's this thing going down?" Cole asked.

"Honestly? Becca and I work all week, Phoebe and Sarita work every weekend, and Teddy is on call 24/7 for Desai's needy ass."

"Hey! That's what an assistant does!"

Lacey rolled her eyes, "I'm thinking tomorrow night. It's a Friday, day before the charity game. I think we're all free."

"Tomorrow, okay. Well, Danny, I'll definitely be in the city. Just chill at my place." Cole offered.

"You're staying in the city tomorrow night? What about the game Saturday?"

"I'm riding over on the bus with Will."

"My assistant coach is riding over to the game on the opposing team's bus?!" Danny revolted with mock betrayal in his eyes.

"I can't believe you put up with this guy every day." Cole looked at Lacey.

"He's such a narcissistic baby, but he's hung and knows how to fuck." Lacey shrugged.

They all laughed and Lacey stood, walking to Danny and giving him a long, sweet kiss.

"I'm heading back up, enjoy the game." Lacey took off to start planning her girl's night.

"I fucking love that girl, Cole."

"I know dude. I know."

Friday night, Lacey was happily milling around to her favorite playlist as she made drinks before the girl's arrival.

Danny was taking his sweet-ass time leaving. After two rounds of some of the best sex with Lacey he had ever had, he was having trouble finding the will to leave.

He walked up behind her in the kitchen and dropped his overnight bag on the floor. He kissed her neck and held her hips.

"Oh no, we're not starting again Desai, the girls will be here any minute."

Danny dragged his hand down the front of her pants and gripped her there through the fabric. Lacey's knees tingled, she could absolutely go for round three, but she also needed a break. He was suffocating her.

"It is a constant challenge for me to keep my hands off you." Danny smiled into the side of her neck.

"Thanks, but I'm sure you can manage." Lacey breathed out, already aching for him.

"I don't know—"

When Lacey didn't move to pull away, he rubbed her harder.

"I want it." Danny whispered.

He kept his lips behind her ear, his hot breath ghosting over the skin on her neck and into her ear.

"God, me too—"

As suffocating as their relationship could get, Lacey was not immune to this man and the way he made love to her.

Danny pushed Lacey's hips into the counter and pressed his erection into the back of her ass, "Feel that? You do that to me—"

Lacey breathed out, completely turned on, "Bedroom. Now." She demanded, she didn't need her whole kitchen to smell like sex right now.

Danny took off, dragging her behind him. He bent her over the bed and pulled her pants to her knees. He pushed his down to meet hers and rocked himself inside of her.

"Oh god, Danny—"

"I can't get enough of you—" He grunted, plunging deeper.

Lacey tried to rub herself, something they fought about constantly. He grabbed both of her hands.

"We don't have a lot of time—" She tried to explain.

"It's a no."

"Danny—"

"You know I'll make you come, be good." He released her hands and continued pounding into her. Lacey gripped the sheets.

Danny gripped her ass, he licked two fingers and pushed them against her clit. Lacey moaned into the mattress.

"That's it, let me hear it." Danny rubbed her with a firm quick rhythm.

"Fuck! I'm—Dannyy—" Lacey came, her thick wetness could be felt by Danny almost immediately.

He watched her ride it out before carefully pulling out and stroking himself. He grabbed one of his T-shirts and finished into it unceremoniously.

"Danny, you didn't have to do that—"

"Yes I did, no time for more showers or huge messes right now, baby." He helped her up and pulled her clothes back into place for her, "You're so beautiful."

He pulled himself together and wrapped her in a tight hug, "I love you."

Lacey snuggled into his chest before being rudely interrupted by the doorbell.

Lacey jumped "Shit. Didn't I ask you to figure out how to turn that thing down?!"

Lacey pushed Danny into the living room, shut the door to their bedroom and ran to the sink to wash her hands. Danny followed and stood in line behind her and washed his too.

"Jesus Danny, there are two sinks—" She bit out, still feeling suffocated by him.

Danny's face fell and he shrunk back from her. He tried not to get offended, but it stung. The doorbell sounded again.

"Danny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, okay? I love you too."

She did her best to reassure him that they were fine. She really needed this space. Danny nodded and opened the door for Lacey's friends.

"Danny!" Teddy sang as she gave him an enthusiastic hug.

Danny hugged Teddy back loosely, wondering if this is how Lacey felt about him right now. He certainly needed a break from Teddy.

"I thought this was girl's night?" Sarita said sardonically.

"Nice to see you too, Sarita." Danny grabbed his keys and picked up his bag.

"Good night, ladies." Danny said as he headed out the door.

Phoebe and Becca met Danny in the driveway. He waived and climbed into his Jag.

"Sure you can't join us?" Phoebe winked.

Danny blushed hard, "No ma'am, you girls have fun."

Lacey held the door open for Phoebe and Becca. Danny didn't drive away until Lacey had shut the door behind them. Lacey exhaled and tried to let everything go. This was her time.

"Mmm, Lacey, Danny is so fine." Phoebe gushed.

Lacey smiled.

"Honestly, I don't how you deal with it."

"Well Phoebs, it involves lots of sex." Lacey admitted, handing her a drink.

"Oh I love this song!" Teddy said, also accepting a drink.

"Lacey, I brought Girl Scout cookies and fudge, mostly because I don't know what the hell I'm doing—" Becca shifted nervously, unpacking the bag she brought.

"Aww, thanks Becca. I think it's safe to say snacks are always welcome, and wait, did you bring samoas?" Lacey asked expectantly.

Becca pulled out two boxes, smiling at her not-quite-really-friends-yet friend.

"You rock." Lacey smiled.

"Okay, so tonight I need a break from everything. Work, boys, soccer, all of it. I want to drink and eat and play stupid games, I don't really care. I want to vent, hear you vent. We can say anything tonight and nothing leaves this house, agreed? Lacey hoped they would be in, she needed this.

All the girls agreed and the drinking began.

Danny made plans to have dinner with Rico before taking Cole up on his offer to crash at his place. The room he had set up for Lacey was still there and he would be lying if he said he didn't want to sleep there again.

The bed was so comfortable and although it had some negativity surrounding it, it was the place he made love for the second (and third) time in his whole life. He wanted that peace to surround him again.

Things between him and Lacey right now were on fire. They were in love, so they made love. A lot of it. They worked hard at their careers. Lacey made good on her promise to attend therapy sessions with him and was patiently learning his cues for distress and deceit.

They were working through their differences and were also learning to embrace them. Slowly, they were finding a way to build a future together.

It was Danny that needed her every day. Some form of intimacy, contact, anything. Lacey didn't need that and Danny was still learning to balance what he wanted with trying not to be that wet blanket for her.

Tonight's girl's night was something he hoped would help Lacey to breathe again. He could always tell when it was time. She would be short with him, try starting something new like reading (another) new book so she wouldn't have to engage with him for large blocks of time. That's when he would try to back off.

He knew Mondays were a day she could have to herself. The irony of Monday was not lost on Danny. Lacey had originally reduced her office days down to one to push Mike away, which ended up being the one day she could actually get away from Danny instead.

She never came back home Monday nights after work, staying in the city instead and citing her exhaustion. He always got nervous. Not that she would be sleeping with Mike, but that she would have spare time to think clearly and decide she wanted out. Danny was always worried she'd never come back.

Just the fact that she never wanted to come home made him feel like shit. A failure. Good sex could only do so much, go so far. He just had to keep trying to be better.

Danny met Rico outside Johnny Cakes for dinner. He had offered to take them out for steak or lobster, but Rico was fine with JC's chicken strips and a milkshake so here they were.

"Hey man." Rico hugged Danny as he met him outside.

"Hey Rico, I put our name in, there's a wait." Danny said as they leaned outside the building.

"Smoke?" Rico offered Danny a cigarette.

"Naw."

"Am I your last resort tonight?" Rico asked, voice muffled as he held the cigarette in his mouth and tried to light it.

"What—no. What are you talking about? I just missed you man."

"Where's Cole? Lacey?"

"Cole's in the city tonight. Lacey's having a girl's night."

Rico nodded.

"Look, Rico, you're not a last resort. I wanted to see you."

The host called Danny's name and Rico stamped out his cigarette before they made their way inside the diner.

"Okay okay, never have I ever had anal sex." Phoebe said with wild eyes.

Everyone took a drink except for Becca. Becca squirmed uncomfortably and Lacey decided it was time to change the tone.

"Guys, let's just talk now okay? I just need to talk."

"What's on your mind, Lace?" Teddy asked.

"Danny."

Rico and Danny finished up dinner and headed out. Both of them had walked there.

"So the bus leaves the McNally Park field at 10 am tomorrow, okay?"

"Whatever Danny, I'll be there."

"Hey, wanna come over? I'm staying at Cole's. We can watch a movie, play video games?" Danny tried.

"No, I'm just going home. Thanks for dinner."

"Okay man, see you tomorrow."

Danny walked back to Cole's completely unsettled. Rico was down, like really down. He hadn't seen his friend so depressed before and he felt helpless.

He had lost Jo, he didn't want to lose Rico too. Danny decided he'd talk to him after the game tomorrow, see if he could get him in to see Dr. Seymour with him next week. He had to do something.

Danny changed and made himself comfortable on Cole's couch as he watched the soccer game. He pulled out his tablet and checked his email.

He suddenly felt a rush when he saw the icon for his security app. He could log in and see and hear what the girls were up to.

He swallowed hard, he knew that wasn't fair. The whole point was for her to get away from him, not have him secretly watching her every move.

Still, after the incident with Charlie he convinced himself he was just being a caring boyfriend. He called up the app and logged in, tapping through the cameras until he found the girls all sitting in the living room. They were safe, he should log off. Danny could see they were talking, he turned on the mics.

"What about Danny? You guys okay?" Phoebe asked.

They were talking about him. He should log off. Danny turned the volume up.

"We're, fine. It's just—" Lacey hesitated.

"C'mon Lacey, what is it? Is he a lousy lay?" Sarita asked in a rare burst of curiosity.

Danny held his breath, where was all this going? He was an asshole, why was he still watching this? He slid further into the couch.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna lie, he's perfect, so perfect in bed—" She could barely talk about that without getting worked up.

The girls were warm just watching her as she rambled about him.

"He's just, intense, I guess? I don't know—"

"Damn Lacey, you need a break? 'Cause I'll take your place girl, I've always wanted him." Phoebe admitted.

"Okay, first of all, I am not looking for a break. Second of all, you better not hurt Cole because I love him and I'll kill you!"

"I'm not going to hurt Cole, we're open so you know, happy to help." She shrugged.

"I'm just—have you ever had to deal with too much attention?"

"A guy I took home from the bar once was kinda clingy after I guess." Teddy admitted.

"What did you do?"

"I ended up calling the police." She shrugged.

Lacey sighed.

"Lacey, listen, we've all known Danny forever. He is intense, that's his thing. It makes him mysterious. He's brooding and has that bad boy vibe." Phoebe explained.

"He's not a bad boy at all though."

"Mike mentioned he thought he could be hurting you, any truth to that?" Teddy asked.

"God no, he'd never hurt me."

"Then is it really a problem? I'm sorry but I've tried to get a guy to want me on that level for my whole goddamn life. He worships you." Teddy admitted.

"I'm with Teddy, I'm so jealous of your love." Becca chimed in.

"Same, and if the sex is that good I'm even more confused." Phoebe agreed.

"Sarita?" Lacey called out to her, hoping for a different perspective.

"Look, are you happy with him?"

"Yes."

"Then this is just one of those things, you know? Like, everyone has bad habits, you probably drive him crazy sometimes too."

Lacey nodded.

"Did you talk to Danny about it? Guys are dumb, maybe he doesn't even know he's driving you nuts?" Teddy said sagely.

"Or think of this way, Lace. What if you decided you couldn't stand it anymore. What does life look like for you without him in your life at all." Sarita pushed further.

Lacey was quiet after that. Danny's heart was racing, she was thinking about it.

"Aww, Lacey, don't cry!" Phoebe crawled over and hugged her.

"I don't want to be without him." She sniffled.

"Okay, then there's the real answer." Phoebe smiled at her, "You want your loving boyfriend with his huge dick that he actually knows how to use, apparently." They all laughed.

"Honestly, be thankful girl. Just talk to him." Teddy nodded.

"Thanks guys, I will. Seriously though, Phoebs, Cole's my best friend—"

"Relax Porter, Cole's happy with our arrangement, I intend to keep it that way. I've also known Cole forever, we have a thing, okay?"

"Becca, what's up with you and Rico?" Sarita couldn't help herself.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Didn't you two hook up at Lacey's party?" Teddy asked bluntly.

"It was a mistake, honestly. He tried to contact me after, but I had to shoot him down."

"Aww, why? He's cute." Phoebe said.

"You know why, Phoebe—" Becca said like it was obvious.

Lacey was curious now, "I don't know why, enlighten me please. Rico is so sweet."

"He's a user, I didn't realize how bad until after. He's into some hard stuff now."

"Oh shit, really?! I knew he smoked a ton of weed, but damn. Did he do stuff at the party?" Phoebe was shocked.

Danny couldn't stop watching. He hadn't known how bad Rico's habit had gotten either. He hid it well behind his typical stoner personality.

"He did. He's into pills, cocaine too from what I saw. I don't know what else, but I don't need that going on around me."

"Shit, sorry girl." Sarita said genuinely bummed for her.

"It's okay, he was really nice to me. It's so sad to watch, really."

"It's because of Jo, you know?" Phoebe said, "He loved her so much, since they were little. You don't come back from that many tragedies. I'm surprised Danny's such a normal, successful guy. I never thought any of them would make it through what happened back then." Phoebe rambled.

"Okay, let's not go back there." Lacey stressed.

"Yeah, let's talk about that anal sex question." Teddy wiggled her eyebrows.

Danny's eyes flew open, he must have missed that conversation.

"Yay or nay for all of you. Did you like it or not and who was it with? Well, except for Becca. Maybe Becca can just say if she'd ever try it?" Teddy asked.

Holy shit, Danny thought.

"You don't have to answer, Bec—" Lacey tried to make her feel comfortable.

"I've only been with three people. I've never really had a boyfriend. Maybe if I felt comfortable? I am curious I guess—" Becca said honestly.

"Nay." Sarita said, "It was with Nico from yoga class. I'm all set."

The girls giggled.

"First of all, Nico's a total hottie. Secondly, I'm going with yay!" Phoebe gushed, "It was with a few different people. No one you guys know, but I enjoyed it every time."

"Meh—" Teddy shrugged, "No one you know. I could take it or leave it. Mike's already tried, but I'm not ready yet. He's huge!"

All eyes turned to Lacey. Danny had to know the real answer. He swore he'd log off after he knew.

"Nothing leaves this house, right?" Lacey asked.

They all agreed again. Lacey bit her lip.

"I'm going with yay also, and it was with Danny." Lacey's cheeks heated up.

Danny's mouth hung open, he was sure she hadn't really liked it.

"Oh my god Lacey, you two are freaks aren't you?!" Phoebe wanted to bust them so bad.

"No, we're just, healthy." Lacey smiled slyly.

"Yeah, okay."

"Have you guys ever faked orgasms, and if so, how often?" Becca asked, legitimately curious if what she was going through was normal.

The girls all laughed and groaned, clearly all remembering those times.

Danny didn't log off, he couldn't.

"I've faked more than I haven't if I really do the math." Teddy started.

"My scale's tipped the other way I think, maybe seventy percent real." Sarita calculated.

Phoebe's eyes lit up, "Okay, I've faked a bunch, but I haven't had to fake one yet with Cole."

"Cole's hot, I'm glad he delivers. That boy is all about results, huh?" Sarita was impressed.

"It's so good." Phoebe's eyes rolled.

"Well, that's me too." Lacey admitted, "I've always faked, basically with everyone, almost every time, like you Becca. Just—not with Danny. Never with Danny."

Danny smiled big. He already knew but for some reason, hearing Lacey speak it into existence and confirm it in front of her friends made him feel like a king.

"Well, Cole and Danny are best friends, maybe they trade tips?" Sarita wondered.

They all laughed, trying to imagine those conversations.

"Okay, what's everyone's favorite position?" Sarita began.

"Oh! That's easy, me riding. Someone's gotta get me off, might as well be me." Teddy shrugged.

"Oh come on, from what you've said Mike's huge, he really not hittin' that right?" Sarita asked.

"He's focused, just maybe not on me every time." Teddy said, a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"You need to check that shit." Phoebe said honestly, "There's no excuse and no time for bad sex. Especially when he's what, thirty-five?!"

"Agreed," Lacey chimed in, "I have been in those relationships before, it's lonely."

"I like any position where he's dominating." Becca blushed, "It fuels my post-fucking solo masturbation fantasies."

"Mmm, I like that too, "Sarita surprised everyone, "but I like when he's behind me the most I guess."

"I like when we've gone several rounds and he's tired so he slows down and just finally makes slow delicious love to you until you both come and pass out." Phoebe closed her eyes.

Danny shifted even deeper into the couch, this was amazing.

"I love all the positions." Lacey said honestly, with way too much pep.

"Oh come on, which one is your favorite? Like, which one do you know will get you off every time?" Sarita clarified.

Lacey giggled, "It's all of them."

Danny's heart soared.

"You're saying Danny gets you off every time? I know you said you never faked with him, but he gets you there every time?" Sarita was not believing this.

"Yeah, didn't you say you were Danny's first? There's no way my first boyfriends could have managed that when they were learning." Phoebe was in major disbelief.

"Wait! You were Danny's first?!" Becca's mouth hung open.

Lacey nodded.

Becca shook her head, "Did you know him when he was younger? How—"

"No, we met last year, you know this."

"So, wait. Danny was a virgin until….like, recently?!" Becca was stunned, "He's like, so fucking handsome, sorry Lacey—"

"Yeah, it's all good. I was just as surprised as you, girl." Lacey beamed.

"Wow. Well, I've only had one guy get me off like twice out of all the times I've had sex, I don't believe it either."

"I agree, I have good sex, but not every single time, what about quickies? Like, they feel good, but mama's over here with her hands after—" Sarita added.

"Okay, you must have your own favorite position?" Phoebe asked a different way.

Lacey was quiet for a moment, "Okay, with Danny, I love it when he pushes my legs apart and pins my knees down to the mattress." Lacey said in her raspy, soft voice. "He like, leans all his weight on his arms so I can't move. He hits all the right places when he moves, he has incredible rhythm."

The girls were silent, picturing their two hot friends fucking. Danny was hard too, cursing himself for listening to all this.

"Damn, Lacey." Teddy whined.

"Wow." Phoebe sighed.

Lacey smiled, "He typically makes me come more than once during each session." She giggled, it did sound unbelievable.

All the girls threw their hands up and groaned.

"I need another drink." Sarita fanned herself and headed for the kitchen.

The girls carried on with their night, ordering chinese food and making homemade chocolate chip cookies. They watched scary movies and basically everything you would except at a seventh grade sleepover, only with more alcohol.

Danny couldn't help himself and left the mics on as he watched the muted soccer games that were broadcast that night. He finally fell asleep watching the bedroom camera as Lacey stretched out in their bed alone around 1 am. He was a creep.

He watched her use Bob and tuck herself in, noting she called out his name when she came, all alone with no rules. He loved her more than ever after that.

The next morning, Danny worked out at the gym sans Cole and drove home around 7 am to peel these girls off of his couches and get them motivated for the charity game.

He walked in with fruit, breakfast sandwiches and coffee from the bakery down the street. To his surprise, they were all already awake, just barely.

Lacey walked up to greet him and help him with the bags, "Morning Danny." She blinked back her fatigue, voice scratchy.

Danny smiled and kissed her cheek, "Morning, love. Morning ladies!"

The girls could not take their eyes off of Danny. He was wearing his work out clothes, hair up, cheeks flushed. They knew he made Lacey climax over and over and they all had their own independent fantasies flash through their minds as they pictured him naked.

Danny smirked at them, he knew what was going on. He set up breakfast and then played around a little.

Danny walked up behind Lacey and wrapped his arms around her, "I couldn't sleep without you—" He said tenderly, just loud enough for them all to hear. He kissed her neck softly.

Lacey grinned, "Danny—"

"Did you sleep in our bed?" He whispered softly, this time only Lacey heard.

Lacey nodded yes, her face flushed, Danny's arms still wrapped around her tightly in a reverse hug.

"Alone?" He pushed.

Lacey side eyed him as she craned her neck to look behind her, "No."

"No?"

"Bob showed up."

Danny grinned into her neck, licking his lips, "Lucky guy." He breathed into her ear.

"Jesus, you two." Sarita growled, "It's like, too early for your endearing shit. This food for me?"

"I'm sorry, Sarita. Yes, it's all for you." Danny offered, winking at her when she looked over at him. Sarita rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I lied—" Danny plucked one of the sandwiches in particular from the pile and presented it to Teddy, "This one is for you." Danny held his hands out.

Teddy walked over and took it, "Thanks?"

"No bread—" Danny shrugged.

"Aww thanks, Danny!"

The other girls flocked to the counter and claimed their breakfasts before they all jetted off to get ready for the game.

Lacey waived and shut the door after the last of her girlfriends had left. She turned around to see Danny standing a breath away from her.

"Jesus, Danny—"

Lacey blinked several times, as if the brief disconnects from her eyes to her brain would somehow soften his intensity.

Danny brought his hands up slowly to her face and he held her. He licked his lips.

"May I kiss you, Lacey?" He asked sweetly, his eyes dropping down to focus on her beautiful mouth.

"I just ate, I mean—" Lacey tried to calm him down.

Danny nodded, waiting for another answer, anything else but no. He searched her face, Lacey eventually smiling and relaxing into his touch. Danny smiled back and leaned in to kiss her softly.

Lacey hugged him tight and softened further into him. She missed him. Danny pulled back and stiffened a bit, avoiding her gaze. Lacey knew that meant trouble. He had a secret.

"What's up, Desai?" She dropped her hands and waited.

"Okay, I messed up." He said honestly, not sure what Lacey would think about this latest disappointment. Still, he had to tell her.

"Oh, no. We've already suffered through all of your chances, Danny." Lacey huffed out as she walked toward the kitchen to clean up the breakfast mess.

She balled up the wrappers and slammed them into the trash can before wrapping the fruit and tossing it in the fridge. Danny grabbed a cloth and wiped down the counter in a bid to show he wasn't done here.

Lacey took a deep breath and folded her arms across her chest, "We've only been apart for twelve hours!" She whined.

"I know, it started off innocently I swear, but then I got lost in it and I'm—"

Lacey held her hand up, "NOPE! Don't you even think about saying you're sorry."

Her shoulders fell forward and she groaned as she slumped onto a barstool, "What happened." She didn't phrase it as a question.

Danny cringed outwardly, dreading every moment of this.

"I—uh, I watched your girl's night?" He said as a question, rubbing the back of his neck, eyes falling to the ground.

Lacey squinted at him, her eyebrows moving from twisted confusion to raising high in disbelief, "You—watched us?"

"I had dinner with Rico and then checked in on the security app quickly to make sure there were no problems—"

"Yeah, okay, and then?"

"—and then I heard the conversation and it was like watching a train wreck, I couldn't stop."

Lacey thought back to everything they talked about last night, "So, even though I praise you all the time, you still decided to listen in on our private conversations where I repeated the same goddamn information? Can't anything be mine?"

Danny's eyes flashed with regret at that, "I'm—"

"You know what? I'm the only one taking all this shit seriously, aren't I? We're not ready to be living together."

"No, no, Lacey, that's not true. Come on, you're honestly telling me that if this was reversed you wouldn't watch?"

"Tell me something, did you watch Bob and I too?"

Danny looked down again.

"It was a six hour party, Danny. That's not okay! You don't trust me."

"I do trust you! I was just super amazed at what you were all admitting to and I got lost in it, it's the truth."

Lacey sighed, "Yeah, I get it. I'm going to need a minute with this. I'll be in the bathroom getting ready."

Danny shifted uncomfortably and headed upstairs to use the other shower to get himself ready. Today was supposed to be about the kids, about fun. He hoped they could work through this before game time.

He didn't dress in is usual suit as he did for every soccer game his kids had. Instead, he donned one of the green team shirts Lacey had designed for the event and matching green soccer shorts and socks. Danny pulled on the green track jacket Lacey had made for him and he was ready.

Last week had been crazy for the kids. Danny had his kids run through some kickball exercises and explained the rules of the diamond. He knew Mike's kids would be more comfortable with that part considering it flowed like a baseball diamond and not like a soccer pitch.

He worked on a kicking lineup and encouraged them all to practice at home. This wasn't his soccer team, this was his charity kickball team, there were no rules.

He was standing in the kitchen when Lacey finally appeared wearing white shorts and a blue and green tie-dyed version of the charity shirt. Her uniform represented both teams as Danny's team was green and Mike's team was blue.

Lacey was each team's ally, the assistant coach. She was to stand at the third base box and help the runners from both teams through to score.

"Lacey, please forgive me for this one? Before the game? You're right, this should have been yours, I'm sorry."

Lacey sighed, "I'm over it, let's just move on." She rolled her eyes, frustrated with him.

Lacey looked him over quickly, "You look like, an athletic leprechaun."

Danny beamed at her as he saw the catering truck circling around McNally Park through the window behind her.

"Breakfast is here! I've gotta go." He kissed Lacey's cheek, "Thank you."

Danny jogged out the door and across to the park to meet the caterer. He promised the kids and the parents breakfast before the game. It was a way to make sure the kids were on time so they didn't miss the bus, and to make sure every kid had the fuel they needed for this game.

Lacey packed up the rest of the stuff they needed and hauled it all across the street and over to the bus. Danny could have rented a school bus, but opted for a fully loaded coach so his kids could see what it was like to travel like a professional team. He also hoped it would be distracting enough where it would limit the amount of car-sickness he knew some of the kids were prone to.

Lacey joined Danny at the park and helped set up the caterer. As the kids arrived, they both worked to keep them moving through the breakfast line and had the parents all sign permission forms.

Just before 10 am Teddy, Phoebe, Sarita, Dave, Becca and Rico showed up in the same tie-dyed shirts as Lacey. Danny gave Sarita, Phoebe and Rico the plans for food service at the game, Lacey had the roster for attendance and check-ins for the green team's bus, and Teddy was in charge of organizing the emergency contacts and permission forms until they could be handed off and added to Will's blue team forms. Dave and Becca were slated to help with crowd control, and to help fill in wherever needed.

Danny explained to everyone, including the parents and the kids that Lacey, Cole and Teddy would be the assistant coaches for the game and that they would be working for both teams. He explained that a tie-dyed shirt like theirs meant they could ask any of them for help with anything.

After breakfast the kids were pumped. Danny and Lacey corralled them all and their parents onto the bus for the hour-long ride into the city. Lacey and Teddy worked together to take attendance and confirm they had signed forms on file for each kid. Everyone showed up.

Mike had similar luck, opting for a school bus to run around the city to pick his kids up. He fed them their breakfast from the parking lot of Citi Field. Cole and Will helped manage the kids and the parents for Mike's team.

About twenty minutes after Mike's kids arrived, Danny bus pulled in and the anticipation increased exponentially. Only about half the kids had ever been to a baseball game here and knowing they would be playing on a professional field made the excitement almost too much for them.

"Danny! Good morning my friend." Mike greeted Danny with a fist bump as he exited the bus, "Nice ride!"

Danny smiled, "Thanks man, my kids are wild this morning, yours?"

"You have no idea. Listen, people are already lined up for tickets out front, this is going to be huge. I was thinking of bringing the kids through the locker rooms and out the tunnel and over to see the field and warm up before they start letting people in."

"Perfect, can you bring them all through and I'll get the food set up?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Danny pulled his kids off the bus and Mike addressed everyone with the plan for warm-ups. Danny pulled his friends away to show them the food station and help with their prep for lunch sales.

"Rico, you good man? You're quiet." Danny asked when they had a moment alone.

Rico shrugged, "I shouldn't have come. You have enough help—"

"Dude, I need you today. Do you want to be on the field instead?"

"No, this is fine. Whatever, I'm here."

Danny patted him on the back and squeezed his shoulder, "I appreciate it man, you're a great friend."

Danny hired the Citi Field gatekeepers for the day to process ticket sales and open the main gates once the time came. He also hired the Citi security team for the facility plus brought along his own security team for the kids and the field area.

Mike hired a couple of the Mets regular umpires to call the game.

Once everyone was clear on their roles, Danny made his way to the field to help with warm-ups. Mike had them all sprinting, Danny's kids crushing Mike's kids with their endurance and speed.

Danny clapped as he approached the kids, "Looking good! Let's keep it up!"

Cole was the checkpoint, all kids having to high-five him before running around Lacey at the other end. All you could hear were kids giggling. Danny loved this.

Just before the gates opened to seat guests, the teams posed for photos and a huge group shot. Danny paid to have prints available to the kids for free.

At game time, the teams got to run out of the tunnels to a cheering crowd. Danny and Mike pitched the kickball to each of the other team's kids. The rule was, once the ball left their hands they could not be involved with any of the fielding.

Danny lost every one of his outfielders to cartwheels and foot races. Mike lost some of his kids due to them turning the game into dodgeball at times and being disqualified. Lacey never stopped laughing and the crowd was wild with approval. The energy of the entire event was light and happy.

After noon time the food area was mobbed and Sarita, Phoebe and Rico called for backup from Dave and Becca. The five of them working like a machine to get everyone fed.

Rico was not engaging and eventually excused himself when the crowd got too large. Phoebe knew he had a hard time with people in general and was proud of him for helping as long as he did.

At the end of the game, it was Mike's team that won it 4 - 3 after nine innings. Teddy, Will and Lacey snuck up to douse Mike with the water left in the water cooler, earning a screech and a wail from him. The kids were roaring at the sight.

After they handed out medals, Danny and Mike answered a few surprise questions from some local reporters who showed up after catching wind of the event.

Once the crowd cleared out, Will and Teddy began organizing to get everyone back on the bus. Danny worked with the park's facilities team and made sure the park would be cleaned up properly.

"Hey, Lace. Have you seen Rico?" Danny asked as Lacey passed by with a box of supplies to load onto the bus.

"I haven't. Phoebe said he had to take a break though. Need help looking?"

"Maybe, yeah. I'll try the locker rooms I guess, It's quiet there. Hey can you put my jacket on the bus? I'm hot." Danny tossed her his jacket before jogging away.

"I agree!" Lacey shouted after him, dimples hollowed and happiness pouring from her face. Danny turned to smile back at her, she was everything.

Danny jogged through the hallways in the Mets stadium, making his way through to the locker rooms.

"There you are, hey man. Thanks for all of your help today." Danny said as he entered the men's locker room.

Danny walked further inside, his eyes falling onto a fidgety Rico sitting against a bank of lockers at the far end of the locker room.

"Everyone's looking for you, Rico. Ready to get outta here?" Danny said cheerfully, walking closer before he finally connected with what exactly was happening.

"D-don't come closer, Danny. I mean it." Rico had a gun. It wasn't pointed at Danny, it wasn't pointed at anyone. Rico had it lying in his lap, banging the back of his head against the lockers.

Danny stopped dead in his tracks, hands up to show Rico he wasn't trying to stop him.

Lacey had dropped the boxes off on the bus and went to help Danny find Rico. She made her way to the locker rooms and heard voices. It was Rico and Danny and they sounded distressed. She waited, listening quietly just outside the doors.

"Hey, hey Rico? What's going on here, man? Can we talk?"

Rico was crying, Danny could feel the hopeless energy pouring from his body.

"I—I have nothing, Danny. I'm a fucking loser. I am an addict now too, j-just like Jo." He sobbed.

"No, man. You're not a loser. You're my best friend, that's something. You're important to me, I love you. Let me see that gun, man."

Rico didn't move, he kept his focus off in the distance. Danny took another step toward him. Rico looked down and covered his face with his hands. As he was distracted, sniffling and rubbing his face, Danny quickly pulled his phone out and texted Lacey.

Danny: Call 911 need an ambulance

Danny slid his phone back in his pocket before Rico connected with him again.

Lacey looked down at her text message, reading it with growing concern. She immediately called 911 for help, unable to give the dispatcher any more information.

"Rico, you're just starting your life. There's still so much left to figure out, no one has their shit together yet."

"That's easy for you to say, right? You didn't go to college, you went to fucking jail and you still found a good job and someone to love."

"You're volunteering right now, Rico. You're doing something good here for the kids. You have a family that loves you. I don't have that. I don't have a family."

Rico hit his head against the lockers again, grabbing ahold of the gun. He kept his hands in his lap.

Danny stepped closer, keeping his hands up and moving slow. He sat down across from Rico, scooting himself forward until their knees were almost touching.

"I know, Danny. Your life has been shit. I know what I saw that day, but you and Jo—you guys had it so much worse than me. I shouldn't even be complaining." Rico said eerily calm.

"Dude, that day? That was impossibly hard for all of us. No one had it better or worse, it was all traumatic. You don't have to relive it alone, suffering like this. I can help you, let me help you? We lost Jo, she wouldn't let me help her. I don't want to lose you too."

Rico sobbed, gripping the gun with his right hand, rubbing away tears from his face with his left.

"I miss her, Danny. She was the only girl who ever loved me. I'll never have that again, everything ends. I want to control when my time is, I can't control anything else. M-maybe I'll get to see her again." He rationalized.

Lacey pushed the door to the locker room open quietly, hearing Rico and Danny's muffled voices from the other side of the room. She knew there had to be a reason why he texted his request and didn't come running out for help. Lacey tried to peek around the long banks of lockers, but couldn't see them. She walked closer, staying as silent as possible.

"I miss her too, man. Stay here with me, we'll do life together first and then we'll get to see her again. I promised her, Rico, that I wouldn't give up. Please don't give up, I need your help."

Rico shook his head no violently. Lacey could see them now, the gun in Rico's hand. She stood watching through the tiny space between the lockers.

"No Danny. I'm not about to be anyone else's burden for the rest of their lives." Rico sobbed.

"Rico, look at me." He waited until Rico looked him in the eye, "You're not a burden, you're my brother. You're the only family I've got. You and I? We're connected deeper than anyone else, you're the only person left who knows...who really knows. I want you in my life forever." Danny said, trying to stay calm, but feeling Rico's desperation rising.

Danny could tell that Rico hadn't expected for him to try to talk him out of it. Rico was agitated that he was being forced to feel. He had no drugs left in his system and all the pain was suddenly more than he could handle. Danny knew their time was limited. Lacey did too.

"I can't do it, Danny. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rico leaned forward crying like a child.

"Rico, please, let me have the gun." Danny said firmly, reaching his hand out slowly.

Rico shoved his legs out toward Danny, a feeble attempt at pushing him away. Danny didn't budge.

"Say goodbye to me then? Don't just leave like she did. If I'm going to be stuck here alone for the next 70 years, I at least want a proper goodbye."

Rico sniffled, staring at Danny in confusion.

"W-what do you want me to do?"

Danny held his arms out in anticipation of a hug. He moved up onto his knees, scooting even closer as he waited.

"Please? I need this, Rico. Please say goodbye first? I want a hug."

Lacey covered her mouth with her hands in exasperation, frozen, watching in terror as Danny tried to save his best friend from killing himself. Tears streaming silently down her face.

Rico moved onto his knees, gun still in hand. He crawled into Danny's outstretched arms, Danny pulling him in tightly and made quick work of trying to disarm him.

"Danny, no! Don't!" Rico shrieked as Danny flipped him onto his back and pinned his arm, trying to pry the gun out of his hand.

"Just let go of it, Rico. This isn't the way." Danny grunted as he held Rico against the floor, still not able to safely pull the gun from his hand.

Rico was furious, his face bright read, stained with snot and tears as he struggled. He was at the end. He fired off one round, the powerful clap making all of them jump and the bullet sailing through the ceiling above them.

"Fuck, Rico please. Don't do this, just give it to me. There are kids everywhere, I know you don't want any of them to see this, right? To go through what we went through?"

Danny kept Rico pinned beneath him, still unable to manage to keep him still and get the gun out of his hand.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Rico screamed at Danny.

"I won't let you do this. I'm not losing you!"

Rico head-butted Danny's face unexpectedly, the searing pain settling in behind Danny's left eye.

"Fuck!" Danny shouted.

Danny kept one arm holding down Rico's gun hand, the rest of his body recoiling in pain.

Without Danny's body pinning him, Rico quickly sat up and tried twisting himself out of his grasp. Danny ignored the pain, bringing both hands down to hold Rico's wrist and try again to pry the gun away from him.

Danny was so much stronger than Rico, but found it difficult to control him with the gun involved. Danny kept trying desperately to pin Rico to the ground.

Rico tried pulling his hands away from Danny, squeezing his fingers as a reflex causing another round to shoot from the gun. Lacey held her hands over her ears, quickly looking back at the two of them.

Danny stopped struggling, his body stiffening up dramatically. He stared at Rico in surprise, looking down at himself and realizing he had been shot. Blood began seeping into the front and back of Danny's green T-shirt.

"No, no, no, Danny! Oh fuck, Danny, I didn't mean it—" Rico was shaking.

"Danny!" Lacey screamed then, causing Rico to jump in shock.

She ran over to Danny, helping to lay him down on the floor. Lacey immediately grabbed some towels and applied pressure to his wound.

Rico was rocking, shaking. Lacey turned to look at him, "Rico! Put the fucking gun down and go get some help!"

Rico stumbled up onto his feet, pacing erratically, hands on his head, gun still in hand.

"M-maybe we should all just die now. The three of us." Rico paced faster as his mind raced.

"Don't hurt her Rico, please. I'm begging you, don't do this." Danny said through gritted teeth.

Lacey looked up from the blood soaking into the towels from Danny's chest. Rico was pointing the gun right at her.

"Rico, if Danny doesn't get help right now, he's going to die." She said calmly, "Please, do this for him. Give me the gun, and go get help."

Rico was sobbing uncontrollably. He put the gun down next to her and ran out of the locker room screaming for help.

"Lacey, please help him. Don't leave him alone." Danny panted, struggling to breathe.

"I promise." Lacey tried to hold it together, but she couldn't hold back her tears.

"I love you." Danny said, trying to say everything he wanted her to know, settling for words that had the most value instead. He couldn't breathe.

"Shhh—don't try to talk. I love you, too." She stroked his forehead a couple of times with her free hand.

"I can't breathe..." Danny trailed off, losing consciousness.

"Danny? Danny! Stay with me!" Lacey tried to wake him, he was out.


	30. Chapter 29

The EMT's burst through the locker room doors with a gurney, running toward Lacey and Danny at the far side of the room.

"Over here! Help him, he's been shot in the chest." Lacey said, completely breaking down, "He said he couldn't breathe and then just passed out."

"How long has he been out?"

"A minute."

"What's his name?"

"Danny Desai. I'm his POA, I'm his family." Lacey wanted them to know immediately that she was the one in charge of him, no one else.

They worked to get Danny onto the gurney, and assessed his condition. He still had a pulse, but was laboring to breathe on his own. Blood was still pouring from his chest and his back.

Cole was next through the locker room doors, face pale and completely in shock. As soon as Lacey saw him she lost it, leaning forward and sobbing. Cole stood there, unable to piece together what had happened.

Lacey remembered what Danny had asked and she found strength in that and took a deep breath.

"Cole, I need your help, okay?" She whimpered.

"What happened, Lace?!" Cole's voice trembled.

"Where is Rico? We need to find him."

"H-he's passed out in the hallway." Cole felt light-headed, like he could pass out too at any moment.

Lacey ran over to the doors and saw Rico out cold, flat on his back. She looked up and saw Will and Mike staring back at her. They had been making their way toward the locker room when Lacey had opened the door revealing her shirt covered in blood.

"Don't let him leave!" Lacey screamed to Will as she pointed at Rico's body on the ground. Will and Mike just nodded, staying put.

Lacey went back into the locker room, the EMTs strapping Danny to the gurney, ready to wheel him out.

"Cole, Danny stopped Rico from killing himself. Rico shot him by accident. He needs help, can you please call Dr. Seymour and his parents? Danny doesn't want him to be left alone, understand?"

"Y-yes, I'll take care of him. Is this Danny's blood? Are you okay?" Cole asked, sick to his stomach.

Lacey finally looked down, "Shit, it's not mine." Lacey knew they had to walk past all the kids. She pulled off her T-shirt and pulled Cole's off of him, throwing it on quickly.

The EMTs covered Danny loosely with a blanket in order to move him without scarring the kids for life. They were in and out of the locker room within the longest three minutes of Lacey's life.

As they passed Rico, Will and Mike, Lacey reiterated what she had told Cole, "Don't leave Rico alone! He needs medical help too!" They nodded at her, still in shock about what was happening.

Lacey boarded the ambulance with Danny, roaring away toward the hospital. The EMTs worked to try to stabilize Danny. His blood pressure was erratic and they had to take over and breathe for him.

Lacey stayed quiet, only offering information as they requested it. She called Danny's lawyer, requesting he come to the hospital immediately with the paperwork she was going to need. She sent texts to her parents and to Cole explaining what had happened. She knew Cole would have to deal with the police and wanted to make sure he had some information to give them in order to help Rico faster.

She debated on whether or not to text Vikram, opting to wait until she knew Danny's prognosis. Danny had made it clear to her that Vikram was not part of his family any longer and that all of his life, medically and financially, were to be managed by her if he were ever incapacitated.

At the emergency room, Danny was wheeled into surgery immediately as Lacey tried her best to stay calm and collected. She finally connected with her mother who explained that her and her father were going to take the next flight out to be there.

After three hours, Cole, Will and Mike finally showed up at the hospital. As soon as Lacey saw them she broke down crying. Cole hugged her tightly, rubbing her back.

"How is he, Lace? Any news?" Cole tried.

"H-he's been in surgery this whole time, I don't know, I don't know." Lacey said in between sobs, "Where's Rico?"

"He's being held for evaluation at a mental health facility in the city. He's in their detox center first, then they'll reassess him once he's clean. Dr. Seymour is on call if he asks for her, she's aware of what's going on." Cole said calmly, "The police will be here at some point to get your statement. I told them what I knew."

"Thanks, Cole. You're amazing." Lacey hugged him again.

Cole fished a phone charger from his pocket as Will stepped forward and handed Lacey some tissues. Mike was stoic, eyes glazed.

"Lacey, you need a break? We can stay if you wanted to grab some food, change clothes?" Cole offered, handing her the charger.

"Thanks, but there is no way I'm missing it when he comes out of there." Lacey said with absolute finality.

"Alright, please keep me posted? We're exhausted, we've gotta get back home." Cole said with great sadness.

"Lacey, I've got everything sorted with the fundraiser, just focus on Danny. Call me when you can and we'll figure the rest out. We're way ahead of schedule and I'm not concerned." Mike said, trying to be helpful. Lacey gave him a nod, she hadn't thought about work at all.

"Love you guys." Lacey said as she walked back to the waiting area.

Lacey received a message from her parents, there were in the air, set to touch down in five hours.

Another hour went by before the surgeon came looking for her.

"Lacey Porter?" She asked blankly into the crowded waiting room.

Lacey stood quickly, almost running toward her. She couldn't read the doctor's energy, a fact she didn't take lightly. The doctor guided Lacey into a small consultation room to address Danny's health.

"How is he? Can I see him?!" Lacey could barely keep it together.

"Miss Porter, I'm Dr. Mercer, I'm a trauma surgeon here in the ER. Danny survived his surgery. He was shot once, I'm estimating at point-blank range?"

Lacey nodded, eyes welling up with tears again.

"The bullet travelled through Danny's chest, through his right lung, collapsing it before exiting through his back. The bullet missed major arteries and also missed his spinal cord. He has two broken ribs. The damage to his lung was the most severe trauma. I have made successful repairs to his lung. He's been placed in a medically induced coma and now has drains in place to help control the blood and fluid trapped inside his lung. He couldn't breathe because his right lung had filled with blood, he was drowning."

"Is he going to be okay?" Lacey sniffled.

"Miss Porter, I'll be honest with you. Danny is still in critical condition. He has lost a lot of blood, he has received ten pints, so far. He's on a ventilator to help his lung stay inflated as it begins to heal. We won't keep him on that for too long, probably just through the night. We'll bring him out of the coma tomorrow and at that point we'll be able to see if he begins breathing on his own. He's at a very high risk of forming blood clots that can travel through his system causing strokes in his brain or cutting off blood flow to his lungs. His blood pressure has not stabilized and we're monitoring his heart rhythm. He has a long way to go, my prognosis for him right now is poor. If he survives the night, we'll then assess his mental faculties. His brain was without adequate oxygen for a sustained period of time. He could have suffered a degree of brain damage during that time."

Lacey nodded, "When can I see him?"

"He isn't stable enough to leave the operating room just yet. Once we can move him into his ICU recovery room, we'll come and get you. He can have up to three visitors at a time during visitor's hours. Outside of that time, it'll be reduced to one visitor. You're in charge of that."

"Is he in pain?"

"He will be receiving pain management. If he comes out of his coma, he'll feel intense pressure in his chest. He may also have issues remembering where he is and why. It's common that patients will try standing or pulling out tubes and wires. Your stay here will come with great responsibility, are you up for it?"

"Yes," Lacey nodded, "I'm not leaving him."

Dr. Mercer reached to shake Lacey's hand. "Were you the one there that provided the first aid to Danny's wounds?"

"Yes." Lacey said sadly, recalling the tremendous amount of blood she saw today.

"You saved Danny's life. If you were not there to compress that wound, he would not have made it into the ambulance. He's alive because of your efforts today."

Lacey stood up with the doctor, heading toward the door.

"I'll have extra bedding brought in for you, Miss Porter. We'll call you back as soon as possible, okay?"

"Thank you. Thank you for helping him." Lacey hugged Dr. Mercer tightly.

She smiled softly and patted Lacey on the back. Lacey returned to the waiting area, preparing to update Cole.

Lacey: It's not good.

Cole: What is happening?

Lacey: He's still in critical condition, but he survived the surgery. We'll know more tomorrow. I love you, Cole.

Cole: I love you too, Lace. He'll make it, he wasn't ready to leave you yet.

Lacey's tears started flowing again. She settled into a corner of the waiting area and rested her head on the wall. Her eyes began dozing off without her consent. Each time her head snapped forward she would get angry with herself. Danny was in there fighting for his life and Lacey couldn't even stay awake. She felt like a failure, not yet fully realizing the extreme emotional trauma she had experienced today.

The police stopped by and collected a statement from Lacey. They had questions for her that lasted maybe twenty minutes before they said their goodbyes.

"Lacey Porter?" A woman called out into the crowd. Lacey sprang up, suddenly awake again and terrified of what was coming next.

"I'm Lacey Porter." Lacey said tentatively.

The woman smiled warmly, "Hi there, I think it's time for you to see a special patient of mine."

They walked through the doors into the ICU, the atmosphere instantly different than the bustle of the waiting room. The lights were dim, the sounds were soft. As they made their way down the hallway, the woman stopped outside of room 14 and faced Lacey.

"Lacey, I'm Kathleen I'm Danny's nurse for the next ten hours. I leave around 5 am."

"How's he doing?" Lacey bit her lip anxiously.

"Well, he's a hell of a fighter, I'll tell you that. He's demonstrated he was ready to be moved to his room, his vitals have improved. He's still considered critical, but I think he's ready for some guests." She smiled.

Lacey smiled back, too tired to start crying again.

"Now, I want to warn you before you get in there. His chest is bandaged up. He has a feeding tube in his nose, he's intubated with a ventilator attached to his mouth. There's wires everywhere. Do you have any questions before you go in there?"

"Can I touch him? Can he still hear me?"

"You can touch him, sure! You'll have to get scrubbed up first. I can help you with that. Now, he is still in his coma, but I've had lots of patients tell me they could hear everything while they were under. I'd give it a try!" She said enthusiastically, "You ready?"

Lacey nodded, not sure if she really was ready for this. Kathleen opened the door to Danny's room, the sound of the ventilator becoming the primary hum to her surroundings.

Lacey looked over at Danny, his eyes were closed, face pale. She had never seen him so vulnerable. Lacey's throat closed up, tears streaming down her face.

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay? There's a shower through that door. Go ahead and get washed up, there's scrubs in there for you to change into. I'm here, I'll get you if something changes."

Lacey shuffled through the bathroom door like a zombie. She showered quickly, washing away Danny's dried blood. She threw the scrubs on, tying the pants as tight as she could. Lacey really did feel a lot better after. She made her way back into Danny's room.

"I knew blue would be your color!" Nurse Kathleen exclaimed happily.

Lacey smiled, "Thank you, I feel a lot better."

"Excellent! Okay, so you can order hospital food with this menu. Postmates can also deliver here, just saying." She giggled, "Here are some blankets and a pillow. You can sleep in the recliner there, or this couch pops up like this..." she demonstrated the pop up couch for Lacey.

Lacey walked by Danny's side. Not ready to fully connect with him yet, but feeling so much better just being in the same room with him again.

"There will be different team members in and out all night helping Danny. We just ask that you wash your hands each time before you touch him, and please don't sleep in his bed with him. His body and his immune system are fragile right now. Tomorrow, before I leave, I'll introduce you to Danny's day team and they'll go over what the plan is to wake him up. Now, there's a call button there on Danny's bed, see? Press that if you or Danny need anything or if you have any questions or concerns at all, okay? I'll be in here in a jiffy."

"Thank you." Lacey said, face completely defeated.

"You bet! Lacey, he's so handsome! Is he your boyfriend?" She asked, her temperament like a kind old friend.

"He's my everything." Lacey said simply.

"Well, I think he's going to surprise us. You just wait and see. He's improving, he's fighting! Stay positive, he'll pick up on that."

Lacey stared at her, this lady had no idea how connected her and Danny were. She was right, Lacey realized that if Danny could still feel her energy, wherever he was, that he would not like what it was right now. She looked over at him again, letting her eyes trail down each wire to see what it was connected to.

"I'll be back in a little while, Lacey. Take care now." Kathleen said as she scooted out of the room.

Lacey walked closer to Danny's bed, bringing her hand up to touch his arm gently. He was cold. She picked up his hand, lacing their fingers together. His hand didn't respond, fingers remaining limp next to hers. She brought the back of his hand up to her lips and kissed it. Tears began rolling again from her eyes.

"Hi Danny." Lacey whispered to him, "If you can hear me, I want you to know that you're body has decided to stick around in this burning wasteland for a bit longer..." Lacey giggled, "and I'm so happy for that. You are a hero, Rico is safe. I've never seen anyone do what you did today, you're amazing." Lacey sniffled.

She studied his face, he still looked the same. She noticed his tiny black eye from Rico's face smashing into his. Kathleen was right, he was so handsome.

"I think your nurse likes you." Lacey joked, "She better check herself, you're mine." Lacey smiled, not receiving any response from him.

"Cole, Will and Mike all send you their love. My parents will be here soon, they're worried about both of us really..."

Lacey stared at him, reaching up to stroke his forehead for a little while. She took a deep breath before saying what she really needed him to know.

"I love you, Danny. I want you to stay here with me, but you need to know that if you decide you can't do it and you have to leave, that I'll be okay too. I'm so lucky to have known you for all the time that I have." Lacey said, pausing to wipe away her tears, "I miss you already."

Lacey eventually set up the bedding on the pop up couch, her brain becoming so foggy, she knew she needed to sleep for a little while. She passed out hard, the weight of her day finally winning. Four hours later Lacey's phone alerted her and she opened her eyes, momentarily forgetting where she was. She sat up, looking over to check on Danny. He was exactly the same.

Lacey picked up her phone, her parents had made it. They checked into the hotel next to the hospital and explained they would be by at the start of visiting hours the next day.

Lacey pulled a chair beside Danny and downloaded a book of poetry to read aloud to him. She continued this for over an hour before Danny's night nurse returned with her day-side replacement as promised.

"Good morning, Lacey. Looks like Danny decided to stick around last night. Awesome!"

Why are they all like that? Lacey thought, fighting not to roll her eyes. She remained straight-faced and emotionless.

"This is Alex, he'll be Danny's day-side nurse until I return again tonight. Alex, this is Lacey, Danny's...everything...if I remembered that correctly?"

Kathleen looked over at Lacey for confirmation, Lacey unable to hide her smile at that point.

Lacey nodded, reaching to shake Alex's hand, "That's correct, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Lacey. It's going to be a big day today! Danny's doctor will be in to make her rounds soon. The plan will be to bring Danny out of his medical coma to see if he begins breathing on his own. If he does, we'll remove the ventilator."

Lacey took a deep breath, "What happens if he doesn't start breathing on his own?"

Alex smiled with the kindest eyes she had ever seen, "Then we'll try again tomorrow. One step at a time, right?"

Lacey scooted the chair away from Danny so Alex could take Danny's vitals, change out his catheter bag and redress his chest and back wounds.

As he made his way to begin removing the bandages he decided to engage Lacey, "Come on over, it's not as bad as you would imagine."

Lacey stood up and walked slowly to the side of Danny's bed.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Alex asked as he cut through the gauze and tape.

"A little, yeah—" Lacey said, watching Alex's every move intently.

Alex pulled back the bandages revealing a tiny, one inch incision just under Danny's right pec.

He looked up at Lacey, relief on her face, "Not bad, right? Looks like he is healing well already!"

Lacey's relief was immeasurable. She wasn't sure what she expected to see, but assumed it would be much worse than that. Alex rolled Danny onto his side gently and dressed his exit wound. That one showing much more bruising than his chest. Alex explained that the exit area had far more blood vessels and so it looked more intense.

Lacey tensed up as Alex moved Danny back to his original position, setting off the blood pressure alarm briefly.

"It's okay, Lacey. This alarm goes off for any pressure changes at all, he's not having any trouble right now, promise." He offered her a smile, relaxing her a bit.

"These are the drains for his lung and his chest. The fluid is minimal and does not look infected. We'll send it out for a culture anyway, but he's looking great. He's regulating his own body temperature, and to be honest, that's an incredible thing. In my experience, that usually means his mental function is not impaired significantly, but I'm not supposed to tell you that." Alex winked at her.

"Thanks, Alex. I needed that." Lacey exhaled, hoping that was really the case.

Just then the door to Danny's room opened and in walked a woman, well put together, and Lacey estimated her to be around fifty years old. She smiled warmly at Lacey, walking toward her with her hand out.

"Lacey Porter? Hi, I'm Dr. Sanders I'm Danny's primary doctor while he's staying with us."

"Nice to meet you." Lacey said, shaking her hand and fidgeting anxiously.

"Well, Alex, how is Danny this morning?" She asked as she logged into the laptop in the corner and reviewed Danny's case.

"He's doing very well. Vitals are stable, no dips over night. Blood pressure, body temperature, blood ox, all within normal range. Lacey and I just changed his drains and his dressings, he's looking good."

Dr. Sanders was quiet for a long while as she read through all of Danny's history. She had her hand over her mouth as she scrolled page after page. Lacey shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"Lacey, how did this happen?" She asked, walking toward the sink and washing her hands throughly.

"Danny stopped our friend from killing himself. The gun went off during their struggle, it was a horrible accident." Lacey teared up again.

Dr. Sanders took her stethoscope out from around her neck as she walked toward Danny.

"Where is your friend now?" She asked.

"He's in detox at a mental health facility in the city. He's alive, that's all I know right now."

"Danny's a hero then, that was very brave." Dr. Sanders said truthfully, "I'm going to listen to his heart and lungs now, see how he's sounding."

Dr. Sanders spent a lot of time assessing Danny's lung sounds as the ventilator filtered air through his chest for him. She then moved onto his heart rhythm, listening carefully to each chamber. She checked his drains and asked for the results of the cultures Alex had requested.

"Lacey, I feel that Danny is stable enough for us to take him out of the coma he's been placed in. The ventilator was intended to help Danny's lung remain inflated after surgery. I can hear air circulating in every lobe of his lung, his heart rate is strong and stable, he has no sign of infection."

"What if he doesn't come out of the coma? W-what if he doesn't begin breathing on his own? What's the timeframe for him to wake up?" Lacey's mind started racing.

Dr. Sanders sat and faced Lacey.

"The goal is to gradually reduce the medicine keeping Danny under. Once he is back to breathing the room air only through the ventilator, we'll monitor his reactions to different stimulation, try to engage him. Typically, most patients remain unconscious for a while, but their body will begin to fight the ventilator, trying to breath on it's own. The ventilator will begin to cause Danny problems if we leave it in place much longer. He can have permanent damage to his lungs which could cause asthma. Pneumonia is also another strong risk the longer it stays. The ventilator's job is done, now it's Danny's turn. I know it's scary."

"What if he doesn't start breathing?" Lacey asked again, her anxiety rising.

"Then he'll need more time. If I felt that Danny couldn't do this yet I wouldn't try it. This isn't life support, it's not pulling the plug. Danny is very much alive and it's my job to bring him back to enjoy his life again. The reality is, he may stay unconscious for a while...days, weeks, maybe even months. His body and his mind went through a great trauma and the body has a way of protecting itself by shutting the mind down. If Danny has sustained a brain injury, he may never breathe on his own. He may never regain consciousness, we won't know for sure unless we try. Danny will have to battle potential blood clots and the longer he stays laying here the higher his risk becomes."

"When do you want to try it?"

"Right now. I'll call the anesthesiologist and have them start the process. What other concerns do you have?"

"Can I—can I have a few moments to talk to Danny alone first?" Lacey was getting choked up again, eyes brimming with tears.

"Of course, Alex and I will step out. I'll call for the anesthesiologist and we'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

Lacey nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Once she was alone again with Danny, Lacey washed her hands and walked up near his face. She pulled his hand into hers and squeezed it tight. Lacey leaned forward and kissed Danny's forehead, letting her lips stay there for a few moments.

"I'm so scared, Danny. I don't want to lose you, but I guess you're not really here this way either. I think Dr. Sanders is right, you'll never come back if we don't try." She rubbed his hand in between hers, massaging it gently.

"I hope this is what you'd want, I'm trying to do the right thing. I love you, and I miss you so much it hurts." Lacey kissed his hand, tears rolling down her face.

She thought back to pushing him away the last couple days, wishing she could take it all back. She promised that if he could just make it back to her, she'd never treat him that way again.

"I'm going to let them try this and I want you to let them know right away whether you're ready for this or not. I'll follow your lead after that, okay?" Lacey asked, half hoping she'd get a response. There was nothing, Danny remained lifeless, unchanged.

Lacey heard footsteps approaching, she placed Danny's hand back beside him gently, kissing his forehead again quickly.

"I love you, Danny. I love you." She whispered, taking a few steps backward and sitting again. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears, she was ready.

"Lacey?" Alex knocked tentatively, "Is this a good time?"

"Yes, we're ready." Lacey said softly.

Alex pushed the door open, Dr. Sanders and the anesthesiologist right behind him.

"Lacey, this is Dr. Larry Foon, he is Danny's anesthesiologist today."

"Nice to meet you, Lacey." Dr. Foon shook her hand and then made his way to the sink to wash up.

He walked over to Danny and also evaluated him for a while with his stethoscope.

"Okay, I'm going to begin tapering off the medication. The process will take about ten minutes to complete. Lacey, he's still receiving pain medication and won't feel pain if he were to wake up quickly. He will feel pressure in his chest and it could cause him to try and fight what he is going to wake up to. Especially because he'll have no idea where he is and maybe even why he's here. What questions can I answer?"

"If he begins breathing on his own and the ventilator is removed, could he stop breathing again and have to go back on?"

"Sure, it's possible, and we're ready if he needs that. Honestly, I've reviewed his case and in my experience, he won't need to. Let's let Danny decide, shall we?"

"Okay." Lacey agreed.

Every minute, Dr. Foon turned the dial back on Danny's medication until ten minutes had passed. During the last two minutes, Danny's blood pressure settled into the high side of the normal range.

"Danny is now only receiving regular room air through the ventilator." Dr. Foon announced, smiling at Lacey.

Both doctors took turns listening to Danny's lungs, focusing intently on the right one. At the half hour mark, Alex pulled Lacey up with him to massage Danny's feet together.

"The feet have many pressure points and this stimulation may help wake up Danny's lungs." Alex showed Lacey how to rub her thumbs into the balls of Danny's feet.

Lacey thought this was a wonderful way to feel connected to Danny during this process. She felt like she could actually help him in the most helpless of times.

Dr. Sanders lifted Danny's eyelids one at a time and watched as she shone her pocket light in and out of each eye. She pulled back nodding.

"He's responding to the light, no signs of pressure in his brain. It's obvious he does not have any severe brain damage at this time." She said to no one in particular.

"Lacey, come and hold Danny's hand here." Alex instructed. Lacey scooted around and held his hand, rubbing it nervously.

"Hey Danny, you're at New York Presbyterian Hospital. I'm Dr. Foon. Lacey's here with me."

Danny's heart rate picked up a few beats at the sound of his voice. Lacey looked up at Alex in surprise, he smiled back at her.

"Danny, I want you to try to stay calm. You're doing great, and we're going to help you through this. If you can hear me, can you please move your hands or anything else that you can?"

Danny didn't move. The doctors returned to listening to Danny's heart and lungs.

"Lacey, let's have you talk to him." Alex said, moving back to rub Danny's feet.

"Hey Danny. My parents will be here soon, they can't wait to see you." Lacey said cheerfully.

Danny's heart rate picked up again. Everyone looked at Lacey, encouraging her to continue.

"Danny, I'm told that you may be feeling some pressure in your chest, and that's normal. They're thinking of removing you from the ventilator, do you think you are ready to breathe on your own?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

The alarm bell connected to the ventilator began to sound. Lacey was scared, trying to stay calm. She looked up at Alex who was smiling big.

"He's breathing on his own, Lacey. He's fighting the machine's rhythm right now." Alex explained with joy.

"Thanks for your help, Danny. We're going to bring the pressure down and let you take over breathing, okay? Like Lacey said, the sensation you may be feeling in your chest is normal, it's okay to breathe."

Lacey thought it was sweet that they were addressing Danny even though he was clearly still incapacitated. They truly made her feel like Danny was valued by them.

Dr. Foon began adjusting how much pressure the ventilator was pushing into Danny's lungs. At the same time, Dr. Sanders listened to Danny's right lung.

"Alex, I need an EKG machine on Danny now, please." Dr. Sanders requested, a firmness to her tone.

Lacey couldn't tell what was happening, "Is he breathing?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, he is breathing. The machine is delivering the lowest level of pressure now, he's just finding his pattern again. As soon as he's more consistent, we'll remove his breathing tube."

"I love you, Danny." Lacey said, very encouraged by Danny's response.

Danny's heart rate pulsed upward again, Lacey was beaming. He could hear her.

Alex proceeded with setting up the EKG machine to monitor Danny's heart as he transitioned.

As his breathing patterns settled into a natural rhythm, Danny's doctors prepared to remove the ventilator. They turned off and unhooked him from the machine. Dr. Sanders monitored his lung sounds with her stethoscope while Dr. Foon finally removed his breathing tube.

Alex followed closely behind with a CPAP machine which he positioned over Danny's mouth and nose.

"Lacey, this device will help Danny breathe easier until his lung function improves. It's not a ventilator and he doesn't need it to stay alive, but it'll just take some stress off of his body during this first part of his recovery."

Lacey nodded, so thankful Alex was explaining everything to her.

Dr. Foon rolled the ventilator along the floor with him, shaking Lacey's hand again and saying goodbye before exiting.

Alex got to work taking a new round of vitals and resetting the alarms on the machines back to standard settings. Dr. Sanders stayed for a while longer and continued to listen to Danny's chest sounds. She tested his eyes again also, checking for any signs he may be in distress.

"Okay, I'm going to continue with my rounds this morning. If nothing changes for Danny I'll be back around lunch time to check in, and again before I leave this evening. He's doing perfectly, Lacey, I'm pleased. What questions can I answer for you?" Dr. Sanders asked her.

"What are you thinking about his brain function?" Lacey asked hesitantly.

"I think he is lucid enough to hear us, but needs more time to connect his fine motor skill set enough to remember he can open his own eyes and move his fingers, things like that. Right now, he can remember to breathe on his own and swallow. That's where I expected him to be at this point, it's up to him to work out the rest."

Lacey nodded, "Thank you."

"Of course, use the call button if anything changes, Alex and I will be available."

As Dr. Sanders headed out of Danny's room, Lacey spied her parents making their way down the hallway. She lit up and waived as they connected with each other.

"My parents are here." She said happily out loud to Alex and Danny.

Mr. & Mrs. Porter embraced Lacey at the same time.

"Hi baby." Lacey's mom said with profound love, rocking her from side to side.

Lacey's dad pulled back first to rub her back gently, "How is he doing, Lacey?" He asked softly.

"They just brought him out of the coma and took him off the ventilator. He's breathing on his own now." Lacey said proudly.

"That's amazing news!" Lacey's mom said cheerfully.

"He can hear us." Lacey said, "Right Danny?" She addressed him happily.

Alex watched as Danny's heart rate picked up again at the sound of Lacey and her parents. They all smiled at each other.

Lacey's parents walked up to either side of Danny's bed. Lacey's mom stroked his head much like Lacey had before.

"You look like hell, son." Lacey's dad said with a laugh.

"We love you, Danny. Keep fighting, okay?" Lacey's mom added.

"Lacey, I'll leave you now to visit. Call me if you need anything, I'll come right back." Alex promised before exiting Danny's room.

"Did you sleep at all?" Lacey's dad asked.

"I did crash for a couple hours, but not really..."

"When's the last time you've eaten?" Lacey's mom added.

Lacey thought for a minute, it was breakfast the day before.

"Mmm-hmm, that's what I thought. Lacey you need to take care of yourself too. Danny wouldn't like to know you haven't slept or eaten anything in the last two days." Mrs. Porter scolded.

"I know, but it was just one thing after another and I didn't want to miss it."

"When is Danny going to wake up? You said he's out of the medical coma?" Mr. Porter asked.

"He was without oxygen for a short time, which could have an effect on his progress. It could be a little while before he figures out that he can open his eyes and connect fully with his consciousness."

Lacey's parents exchanged glances.

Lacey felt the need to explain further, "He's responding as they've expected, they don't think he has sustained irreversible brain damage. It's just up to him at this point."

"So, the staff thinks he's stable, and there's no telling when he will wake up. Why don't you take a break. Take a walk, get some food. We're here now, we won't leave Danny. We'll call you if anything changes." Lacey's mom said.

Lacey hesitated, this whole thing was unstable. What if something changed and he passed before she got to say goodbye?

"Lacey, just say goodbye to him before you leave. If something happens, it's going to happen whether you're in here or not." Lacey's dad said with certainty.

"Okay." Lacey sighed, walking up close to Danny, "Danny, I'm just going to take a little break. My parents will be here with you the whole time, okay? I won't be very long. I should probably update Cole and the rest on your amazing progress today." Lacey kissed his face, he was still cold, pale.

"I love you." She said, squeezing his arm gently.

The heart monitor sped up, making Lacey's butterflies dance. She smiled and turned toward her parents.

"See? He's listening. Talk to him while I'm gone?"

"Get out of here, Lacey. At least a half hour." Lacey's parents pushed her out and shut the door behind her.

Alex was in the hallway, "They kicked you out, huh?" He smiled at her.

"Yes, you saw that right? Tell Danny it wasn't my first choice, okay? Jeez." They laughed together.

"You need a break, he's going to need you, so take it while you can."

Lacey nodded, heading toward the cafeteria. She didn't even connect with what she was buying for food, she didn't care at all. As she made her way outside, she realized she was still in the scrubs from yesterday. Ugh, she thought, she was a zombie. She found a stone bench and spread out her food: a cupcake, a candy bar and a sweetened coffee drink. Yep, she was stressed.

Lacey's phone rang and she almost dropped it trying to answer as fast as she could. The caller ID revealed it was just Cole.

"Hey."

"Hey, Lacey. You sound exhausted, how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay. My parents just arrived and made me take a break. I'm so lost Cole, I'm a mess."

"It's a crazy situation Lace, don't be so hard on yourself. How's Danny?"

"Well, he's breathing on his own, hasn't woken up yet though."

"Nice! He will, just let him do his thing."

"His lung, he's not going to be able to train like before, his whole life is going to change."

"Yeah, well, if anyone is used to that happening it's Danny. He got fucking shot, of course his life is going to be different now. We'll all just get used to his new normal. We don't have a choice, he's ours."

"Agreed." Lacey said, eating the cupcake in one bite.

"Are you, eating?"

"Myephs..." Lacey said, mouth full.

"Lacey. You're eating shit aren't you."

She chewed quickly, "Cole, I don't care."

"I do."

Lacey rolled her eyes, "I haven't eaten in 30 hours, leave me the fuck alone. How's Rico?"

Cole sighed, "He's clean. They moved him to a secure unit. He can't have visitors, he's still on suicide watch. His parents can see him, that's it. I will pass on your update, I think he should know that Danny hasn't given up, you know?"

"Yep. Rico's fucked, he's just going to have to stay alive now. There's no giving up allowed. How's Will?" Lacey was ready to stop talking about Rico.

"He's...good." Cole was quiet.

"Cole. Spill."

"He—uh, well, I told him about Danny and his past and with what happened this weekend, he asked for some time apart." Cole said sadly.

"Time apart? You're the most amazing supportive friend and that's not a quality he finds endearing? Fuck him then."

"Lacey—"

"No, Cole, life can change so fast. There's no time for his dramatics. You can do so much better."

"Mike called me. He was too scared to call you directly. He's a cool guy, he cares about you a lot."

"Yeah, I know." Lacey grumbled.

"You're irritated."

"Yes, I am irritated. Everyone else can take all the time they need away from us, dance around us carefully, whatever. I'm fucking here. I'm with him. I don't have time for everyone's bullshit!"

Lacey was yelling now, hands flailing, standing in the middle of the grassy entrance to the hospital, pacing back and forth in wrinkled scrubs, her hair wild.

"What happened yesterday, Lace? You need to talk about it."

Lacey started crying, rambling inaudibly, voice cracking.

"Rico almost killed all of us." She revealed.

"What?!"

"He thought Danny was going to die, so he almost shot me too."

"Wait, he pointed the gun at you?"

"Yes."

"Jesus, Lacey. You need to talk about this, I'm not kidding. I've seen what happens when you hold onto fear like that."

"I just need to be able to eat shit without being judged, so I can cope with helping my boyfriend through getting SHOT and then I'll talk to someone, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Lace. I love you, you know that." Cole said softly.

Lacey sighed, "Yes, I know. I love you too. I'm going to walk a lap around this place and then I'll be in with Danny. You coming to visit?"

"Yes, tomorrow. I'll be there."

"Okay, see you later."

"Oh Lacey?"

"Yeah—?"

"Eat shit."

Lacey couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks, Cole."

As Lacey walked slowly around the hospital grounds, Lacey's parents were reading the newspaper aloud to Danny.

"The Revs, Danny, they're the team to watch. They won again last night, Teal of course. He's the ultimate." Mr. Porter shook his head.

"I don't know anything about MLS, Danny. You'll have to catch me up when you're feeling better." Mrs. Porter added as she worked the New York Times crossword puzzle.

Mr. Porter looked over at Danny briefly only to do a double take as he realized Danny's eyes were open.

"Judy!" Mr. Porter said in a hushed whisper as he tapped her arm.

"Danny! Oh honey, you're awake." Mrs. Porter jumped up and walked over to connect with him.

"You're okay, Danny. You're in the hospital, do you remember what happened?"

Danny blinked a few times, obviously confused about what was happening.

"Are you in pain, son?" Mr. Porter asked before shaking his head as he remembered Danny couldn't answer just yet.

They watched as Danny moved his arms slowly. He brought them up to his chest, then to the machine on his face. Once he had made himself familiar with his new surroundings he signed Lacey's name.

"We made Lacey take a break, she just went for a walk." Mrs. Porter smiled big, stroking Danny's hair like any mother would.

He looked between them both slowly, finally signing, "I love her." He brought a hand over his heart as if it were the most tender place on his whole body and closed his eyes. He tried to show them how much she meant to him.

"We know Danny, you're a very important part of our family. Lacey, all of us, we love you too." Mrs. Porter said genuinely.

Danny signed, "Thank you."

Mr. Porter smiled and nodded. Danny stared at them, this was his family.

He signed again, "She needs help."

"What do you mean, Danny?" Mr. & Mrs. Porter stared at Danny with concern.

Danny signed to them about how close Lacey had come to death. He wanted to make sure she was supported by someone incase something happened to him. He hoped she wouldn't be mad at him for telling them.

"Thanks Danny, we'll make sure she follows up and talks to someone. What about you, you're still seeing Dr. Seymour?"

Danny signed, "Yes."

"Good. We should call Lacey before she catches us talking without her." Mrs. Porter laughed.

Danny signed, "Yes" again.

"Hello?!" Mrs. Porter put Lacey on speaker phone.

"You need to come back now, someone would like to see you."

"He's awake?! Oh my god, Mom! I'm on my way!" Lacey began running as fast as she could, "Press the call button, get his doctor in there now!"

"Okay honey, see you soon." Judy hung up, smiling at Danny, "Let's press your special button Danny." Samuel was closest and he pushed the call button.

"Hello, this is Alex."

"Alex, can you please send in Danny's doctor? He has decided to join us."

"On our way, nice job, Danny!"

Lacey saw Danny's doctor enter his room just as she was exiting the elevator. She jogged over to Danny's room to join them, pushing the door open and pushing past all of them.

"Danny! Oh my god, oh my god." She kissed his forehead, tears flowing, "I've got to wash my hands, oh my god—" Lacey stumbled to the sink to wash up.

Dr. Sanders and Alex stood there smiling at the pair's interaction.

"Hello, Danny. I'm Dr. Sanders I'm going to listen to your chest for a few moments, okay?"

Danny signed, "Yes."

Alex's eyebrows shot up, "Danny, you can sign? That rocks!" Alex turned toward Lacey, sliding his hand up to mask his mouth, "Lacey, he's totally fine."

She smiled at Alex as she dried her hands and brushed past him to anchor herself by Danny's side again.

"Okay, everything sounds great. I'd like to take the CPAP machine off of your face and see how you feel about talking. Is that okay with you Danny?"

Danny signed, "No, please. I cannot breathe."

"Danny said no. He feels like he can't breathe."

Lacey hadn't seen Danny scared like this before. She held his hand, lacing their fingers together, Danny responded this time. His hand was still cold, his grip soft.

"I know it feels that way, but you are breathing on your own right now, Danny. This machine is just giving you a tiny bit of extra pressure. I'd like for you to at least feel the difference. We'll put it right back on if you would like."

Danny looked at Lacey and signed, "OK."

Alex stepped forward and lifted Danny's face mask as Dr. Sanders listened to his right lung again. Danny squeezed Lacey's hand a tiny bit, staring at her the whole time. His heart rate increased, he was obviously stressed.

"It's okay Danny, just breathe normally. See how that feels? I know you have some pressure, but you're breathing is okay. You're getting enough oxygen, see?" Alex encouraged him.

Danny licked his lips, he tried to say something but he couldn't get sound to pass through his throat.

He signed, "My voice does not work. I cannot talk."

Alex could sign too and saw what Danny had said, "That's normal too, you were on a ventilator over night, the tube aggravates the throat and the vocal cords sometimes. It's temporary, you'll be able to talk again soon."

Danny signed, "Ventilator. What happened to me?"

Dr. Sanders gave Danny a brief synopsis of his injuries and how far he had come today. Danny just listened, realizing his life was forever changed. He thought about his friend.

Danny signed Rico's name.

"He's okay, Danny. He went into detox and he's now clean. They transported him to a psychiatric unit, he's getting help, he's safe."

Danny signed, "Thank you." to Lacey, staring into her eyes. She had kept her promise and helped Rico. He loved her. Danny's eyes filled with tears and his heart rate monitor went off, he was emotional.

Lacey stroked his head, "I'm here, Danny. Just relax, we'll get through this together." She kissed his forehead again.

"Alex, I want the mask back on now please. He needs to rest." Lacey insisted.

"Absolutely, here you go, Danny." Alex said cheerfully as he repositioned Danny's mask.

"I'll be back before I leave tonight, it was very nice to finally meet you, Danny. You're a hero." Dr. Sanders complimented him.

Danny just closed his eyes. He was overwhelmed and definitely didn't need to hear some hero bullshit as he laid there worrying about Lacey and his friends.

As Alex and the doctor left, Lacey asked for lots of warm blankets. Alex reappeared with a pile and Lacey started laying them on Danny, tucking him in gently.

"Better?"

Danny signed, "Yes." Followed by, "I love you."

Lacey mirrored his I love you sign, touching her sign to his.

"Sleep now, okay? I'll be right here."

Danny fell asleep easily, so thankful to have Lacey taking care of him.

"Lacey, we're going to get some lunch and take a nap to try to shake this jet lag. You should sleep while he's asleep. We'll come back and bring you dinner and some real pajamas and clothes for tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks Mom, for everything." Lacey said, totally wiped.

Judy had Lacey lie down and tucked her in too. She gave her and Danny a kiss before they headed out.

"We almost lost them both, Samuel." Judy said as they walked to the elevator.


	31. Chapter 30

Lacey's parents returned that afternoon as promised. They sat with Danny so Lacey could take a hot shower and eat some real food. Danny remained sleeping the entire time.

During her break, Lacey ordered some luxury bedding sets and had them sent off to be washed and delivered to the hospital so Danny would be more comfortable.

Lacey returned to relieve her parents only to hear Danny's EKG alarm sounding quietly.

"How long has this been going off?" Lacey pointed to the monitor, her voice carrying more bite than she had planned. She couldn't control it.

"I-I didn't notice—" Mrs. Porter said hurriedly.

"Has anyone been in recently?!" Lacey started to panic. She pressed his call button to alert the nurses station.

"No—" Mr. Porter rose to his feet, feeling a surge of guilt and panic himself.

"Hello, can I help you?" A woman's kind voice flooded into Danny's room from the overhead speaker.

"I need a doctor in here immediately! Danny's alarm has been going off! Can't you see it out there?!" Lacey was losing it.

"Right away." The woman remained calm.

Lacey heard the page for Danny's doctor being called over the main hospital speakers and the room started to spin. She stroked Danny's forehead and tried to remember to breathe.

"Don't go now, Danny. Please." She pleaded with him softly, a tear falling onto his shoulder.

Dr. Sanders burst through door flanked by two other hospital personnel Lacey did not recognize.

"Prep for move!" Dr. Sanders shouted.

She threw her stethoscope on and listened to Danny's heart and lungs while the two staff members moved Danny's equipment, attaching it all to his bed. She flashed a light in Danny's eyes briefly and then turned toward Lacey.

"Everything sounds fine, but we're taking Danny for a scan to see if he has any blood clots hanging out in there. Let's go!"

Dr. Sanders pushed Danny's bed out of the room and Lacey sank down into the chair next to her Dad and cried.

Lacey suddenly pieced it together that Danny had been asleep for 23 of the last 24 hours.

About a half-hour later Lacey could hear a disturbance in the hallway. This was rare as the ICU was typically very calm and quiet.

"This is outrageous! I demand to see my son immediately!"

It was Vikram. She knew he would find out about Danny and that this confrontation would be part of the process, but at this point Lacey had had enough. She sighed sharply and stood. Lacey's parents looking at her quizzically.

"It's Danny's father." Lacey said with great trepidation.

"Should we call the police? Danny's lawyer?" Lacey's mom asked.

"Let me try talking to him first." Lacey said.

Lacey walked to the door and pulled it open, stepping out to try to help the staff with Vikram.

Alex had Vikram corralled by the elevator door, trying to stall him while security was en route.

"Lacey!" Vikram snarled more like an accusation when he saw her walking toward them.

"Alex, it's okay, I'll talk to him."

Alex stepped aside, knowing full well Danny could be in serious trouble right now and Lacey did not need this bullshit on top of everything else. He warned Vikram that security had already been called and that he had very limited time to speak with Lacey.

"What is all this about not being on the list?!" Vikram scolded her.

She walked with him back toward Danny's room in silence and escorted him inside.

"Mom, Dad, this is Vikram Desai." Lacey said flatly, "Vikram, these are my parents, Samuel and Judy Porter."

Vikram made no move to greet them, "Are you going to answer me?"

"Vikram, I am in charge of Danny's care. You, sir, are not on the approved list of visitors." Lacey offered calmly.

"Daniel is my son, I will see him as I please—"

"Incorrect." She countered boldly.

"You cannot keep me from seeing my son!"

"This was Danny's decision. I'm going to honor his wishes, you will not see him."

"I have had enough of your interference with my family! Daniel made an unfortunate mistake having made you his power of attorney. I will have my lawyer review this, it's obvious Daniel was being pressured, probably because of his financial status."

Mr. Porter stood then, towering over Vikram's slender frame, "We're done here."

Lacey held her hand up motioning for her father to stand down.

"Where is my son?!"

"You are not to return. If you do, I will call the police and have you arrested. Alex?" Lacey signaled that security could now assist Vikram in leaving.

"This is not over, Lacey. You'll hear from my lawyer!" Vikram shouted.

"I look forward to it."

Once Vikram left, Lacey called Mark to warn of Vikram's visit and also requested Danny's security team take shifts at his hospital room door for the remainder of his time there.

Alex returned, pushing Danny's bed back inside, Dr. Sanders trailing right behind.

"Well, the good news is no blood clots. The surgery was also a success, Danny's lung is healing beautifully and he has no internal bleeding."

"Okay, what's the bad news?" Lacey said bravely.

"It's not bad news, however, Danny is in his own coma. The EKG monitor alarmed because his heart rhythm was off in the blood flow to his brain. It's because he's breathing very shallow. We'll increase the pressure of his CPAP machine and watch him closely."

"His own coma?" Mrs. Ported asked, completely overwhelmed at this point.

"Danny's brain has decided it's too much for him to deal with right now and has pulled him into a deep sleep. We'll continue monitoring him closely as he heals."

Lacey thanked the doctor and watched Alex as he hooked up Danny's equipment again.

"Vikram seems nice—" Alex joked carefully, "You okay?" He asked Lacey.

"Thanks, I'm fine. Vikram is a parasite."

Alex just nodded and continued making Danny comfortable.

"I think we'll head out Lacey, early flight in the morning." Mr. Porter said softly, "Unless you want us here longer?"

"No, I'll be okay. Thank you so much for coming, I needed you."

"Call us any time. We want to stay in the loop on Danny's progress. We can be back here any time you need us, understand?" Mr. Porter promised as he hugged Lacey tightly, "I'm proud of you, Lacey."

After making Lacey promise to speak with Dr. Seymour soon about her confrontation with Rico and passing out several hugs and kisses to Lacey and Danny, Samuel and Judy left their eldest daughter to deal with things on her own.

Lacey slumped on the couch, not caring that Alex was watching her start to crumble.

"You're amazing, Lacey. Watching you balance everything—your dad has every validation to be so proud of you." Alex tried to build her up.

Lacey huffed out an exasperated, one-beat chuckle at that.

"I'm falling apart." She admitted.

"I know it can feel that way, but really look at what this is. It's you and Danny. He's right here, resting comfortably, and you're here with him. That's it. Focus on that."

Lacey just nodded.

Alex gave a warm clap, "So! Now that we are sure Danny is doing well—" Alex side-eyed her, "I was hoping you could help me with something?"

Lacey scrunched her face up, "Me?"

"Mm-hm!" Alex wiggled his eyebrows.

Lacey ticked her head to the side, "What could I possibly help you with?"

"Bath time." He sang happily.

Lacey's eyebrows rose, "Oh."

"Yeah—other than the medical scrub down of his chest and back before his emergency surgery, this guy is hurtling toward day three with post-kickball game armpits." Alex smiled at her, "But in all seriousness, we need to prevent infections, he needs this."

Lacey grinned and nodded in understanding, "How are we going to do this?"

"First, you need to change while I unhook him."

"Change?"

"There are scrubs here—" Alex opened the cabinets above the sink and pulled out a new set, "You're going to get soaked so you might as well let us do the laundry."

Lacey changed quickly in the bathroom and returned to find Danny disconnected from everything.

"Here, mind taking these to the bathroom?"

Alex handed her a wash basin filled with washcloths and toiletries. Lacey complied and returned to find Alex prepping to move Danny to a vinyl wheelchair.

"Alright, I'm going to lift his upper body, are you up for guiding his legs down to the chair, or would you be more comfortable if I called someone else to help?"

"I can do it, is he okay to move?" Lacey chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

"He'll be fine, I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to him, okay?"

Alex gently pulled off Danny's hospital gown, only to immediately cover him loosely with it like a blanket. He pressed the call button and requested Danny's bed linens be changed while they were bathing Danny.

"Okay, on three. One, two, three." Alex said as he drew in a breath and they moved Danny with relative ease.

The wheelchair was modified for the shower, it's seat tilted back in a reclining position. The back was extra long, exaggerated to accommodate for people not being able to hold their own heads up.

Alex strapped Danny against the back of the chair and rechecked his blood pressure and heart rate before wheeling him into the bathroom.

"Okay, Lacey. There are two shower heads in this shower. Let's divide and conquer, shall we?"

Lacey nodded as Alex pulled on rubber gloves and what looked like disposable thigh-high waders before stepping in to start the water.

As the water warmed up, Alex pulled off Danny's makeshift blanket and removed his bandages before backing him into the shower and locking the wheelchair in place.

Lacey got to work scrubbing down Danny's lower half, carefully seeking out every nook and cranny and rinsing him throughly until she was satisfied he was clean.

At the same time, Alex carefully washed Danny's face and hair before moving to clean his armpits and the small wound on his chest.

Lacey paused a few times as she took in the heavy bruising that had now appeared around the bullet-hole on the front of his chest.

"Hey, he's okay." Alex could sense her worry.

"You're really good at your job, Alex. Thanks for helping me through this." Lacey said softly.

"We're a team, right? No worries. I'm going to need your help with Danny's backside. I'm going to lay the seat-back down and roll him onto his left side. I will clean his back and his exit wound, can you take care of his lower half?"

"Of course, no problem."

Alex shifted Danny onto his side and re-strapped him against the chair.

"Hey, Alex? How many patients do you typically have at one time?" Lacey asked, trying to connect with anything else other than the task at hand.

Washing Danny was no big deal, but the gravity that he was completely incapacitated and at their mercy did things to Lacey's mind that she couldn't quite overcome. Was this what the future looked like for them?

"Right now, I'm caring for two people. Sometimes it's more. I've had five before, depends on how much care is needed. Every case is different." Alex shrugged.

"You've been here every day, like, twelve hours at a time. When do you get days off?"

Lacey began to realize that at some point, she'd have to meet another day nurse and have them get to know Danny all over again.

"Right now, I'm taking all the overtime I can get. I'm working six days for the next month before they'll make me rotate and give someone else an opportunity. My day off is Wednesday, but I will make sure whomever covers Danny is caught up on what needs to happen."

"Thanks. Wow, six days? That doesn't leave a lot of time for you—"

Alex shrugged as he reached up toward the knob to turn the water off.

"You good?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm done—" Lacey said as she turned to hang the shower head back on the wall.

Alex carefully rolled Danny flat again and began drying him off. Lacey followed his lead and began toweling off all his precious bits, continuing down to dry his legs as well.

"It can be lonely, I guess." Alex added to Lacey's point, "It never used to be. My ex worked here too, but you know, things change."

Lacey watched Alex swallow hard before throwing his stethoscope on and taking a moment to reassess Danny.

"She got another job?"

Lacey wasn't sure how to follow up on his revelation, but wanted to keep up the conversation to continue fueling their budding friendship. Alex had been there for her and for Danny during one of the worst times of their lives, she never wanted to let him go.

"He—um, he got into medical school." Alex fussed with sitting Danny up again, "He dumped me."

"He dumped you?! Well that's rude. Was he a nurse too?"

"He was a PA in the ER here. There's a hierarchy, you know. I was just a mere peasant." He chuckled, "Hey, I'll get Danny ready for bed if you wanna change in here."

Alex wheeled Danny back to his bed, stopping to discard his waders and replace his gloves with new ones.

Housekeeping had changed Danny's linens and used the new 500 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets Lacey had supplied them with earlier that day.

Lacey changed quickly, hearing Alex fawn over the expensive bedding, "What a lucky guy!"

Lacey returned to find Alex had dressed Danny in one of the new flannel hospital gowns she bought and was ready to lift him again.

"You good with helping me get him back in bed?"

Lacey nodded, stepping in front of a snoozing Danny.

"Grab him by the backs of his calves, okay? One, two three."

Alex pulled Danny up and over easily as Lacey collected Danny's lean limbs and placed them on the bed gently.

"You're really strong, Lacey. Danny's obviously super fit too, you guys work out all day or what?" Alex smiled at her.

Lacey smiled back, "Pretty much. Danny's into conditioning, endurance. He runs constantly." She said with a bit of sadness.

Alex pulled the top of Danny's gown down to dress his wounds with fresh bandages before hooking him back up to the equipment.

"So, hopefully that will be his only full shower. We'll stick to sponge baths every other day until we hit the second week. I'm hoping he'll be discharged by then, or at least able to take his own shower."

Lacey nodded, absently rubbing Danny's feet.

"He'll run again." Alex said, concentrating on the roll of tape he was trying to unwind.

"You don't know that. He can't even wake up."

"I've seen the way he clings to work-arounds. Like learning ASL? Who was that for?"

"My sister, and his soccer team."

"See? He'll find a way to help himself. He's a survivor, that's for damn sure."

Alex finished the wound care and began connecting the leads for the EKG machine.

"You're right, Danny's a survivor. He's been through more than anyone should ever have to."

"With all that I know about Danny, I can only imagine how much more he had to go through that people didn't hear about."

Lacey stopped rubbing and looked over at Alex, "You know about Danny?"

"I'm from New York. I know who he is, we all do. What he's been through—well, what I've read anyway. I'm sure it was way worse."

"It was." Was all Lacey gave him.

"You're not from around here though, are you? Seattle was it? That's what your parents said."

"That's right. I met Danny on a job I was hired for. Danny's a developer, I'm an architect." Lacey said with pride.

"Wow—" Alex shook his head as he punched in the alarm settings for each piece of equipment.

"What?" Lacey smiled, curiosity peaking.

"You two are perfect for each other."

Lacey got a flash of excitement just then and Alex must have noticed because he chuckled at her reaction and shook his head.

"You're single now?" Lacey bit her lip.

Alex's eyebrows smooshed together as he looked over at her skeptically, "Yyyeah?"

"I need you to meet a friend of mine. My best friend, actually—"

Alex's mouth opened slightly as he pondered the sentence he didn't expect her to say.

"I appreciate that Lacey, but I really need to focus on work right now—"

"I understand, my friend, he works a lot too."

Alex sighed, "Is that why he's single?"

"Not exactly, and it's a little more complicated than that actually—"

Lacey grit her teeth together and squinted her eyes at him, how was she going to tell him that Cole was in an open relationship with another woman.

He shook his head, "No, no way, I'm not looking for more complicated—"

Lacey nodded, "He owns his own business and he is also a personal trainer with a full book of clients."

"So, you met him at the gym then?"

"Yes, and he's Danny's best friend. You're perfect for him."

"What about his free time? Hobbies?"

"Well, he loves sports, he is an amazing dancer and he helps Danny with the kids. He's the assistant soccer coach for Danny's league."

"What business does he own?"

"It's a storage facility. They offer moving services too. He's been incredibly successful."

"So what's the part that makes him more complicated?" Alex tried not to let his mind run wild.

"I—um, I can't tell you. He'll have to tell you."

"Oh, is it—is it like, STDs?" Alex hesitated.

"Oh, no, well, at least I don't think so—" Lacey shook her head.

"Well, I'm focusing on paying off my student loans before I start phase two."

"What's phase two?"

"Honestly? Traveling with Doctors Without Borders or something similar. Maybe the White Helmets, something like that."

Lacey's eyes grew huge, "Oh my god, that's—that's amazing."

"I really love helping people and I think it's a hell of a way to give back."

"Cole loves to travel, I don't see that as a limitation really—" Lacey nodded nonchalantly.

"Cole. That's his name?"

Lacey smiled, "Yes."

She was happy he hadn't asked about Cole's appearance yet. She could tell he was just letting the info soak into his subconscious.

Honestly, someone who wanted to help people in the areas of the world so hard hit with conflict, illness and poverty could probably not care less about appearances. It made sense why he was asking about Cole's character over all else.

"He's Danny's best friend, why hasn't he been by?" Alex asked honestly.

"He knows Danny's out of it, so instead of just watching him sleep, like me, Cole stepped up to cover Danny's coaching schedule to keep the kids consistent. He knows that would be important to Danny. He's coming by tomorrow..." Lacey's voice hung on her last words.

Alex just nodded, "Well, I will also be here tomorrow."

He didn't say no. Lacey took it as a win. Just then the door opened and nurse Kathleen poked her head through the door.

"Hello! Hello!" She cheered.

Lacey had to remind herself not to roll her eyes as she smiled back at Kathleen.

"How's this rockstar doing, guys?!"

Alex knew how saccharine Kathleen's personality could be and he smiled big at Lacey.

"Danny's back in coma, his own this time. EKG was abnormal, had a CTA, no clots. Increased CPAP pressure for now. He's also had a shower today!" Alex matched Kathleen's enthusiasm in a true, kind fashion. He was such a good guy.

"Excellent!" She gave Alex a high-five before picking up Danny's chart to map a new set of vitals.

"I'm taking off Miss Porter, nice chatting with you today." He bowed slightly and winked at her.

"Night Alex, thanks again." Lacey said lightly.

"You bet. Bye, Danny!"

Alex waived at Danny despite him currently being the real sleeping beauty. Lacey smiled at that.

She remained quiet as Kathleen listened intently to Danny's heart and lungs.

"He sounds good! Wow, look at this bed set!" Kathleen spun around and focused on Lacey, "How are you doing, Lacey?"

She sighed heavily, even though she really wasn't feeling super down, she was tired.

"My parents left today. Danny's dad showed up too—today has been a lot."

Kathleen nodded, "I know Danny's family is on the exclusions list, is that his private security out there then?" She thumbed to the closed door acknowledging the man that sat just outside of it.

"Yes." Lacey answered simply.

"Any questions about Danny right now?"

Lacey shook her head, "Think he'll wake up soon?"

"Well, I sure hope so! I haven't met him yet! Alex has all the fun!"

Lacey gave her best close-mouthed grin as the door opened revealing Dr. Mercer.

"Good evening, Lacey. Danny's had a busy day I see. I've reviewed his circumstances with Dr. Sanders and the plan for the night is to simply let him rest. I understand he had some serious stimulation today thanks to his shower, so I think we'll leave him be."

"Okay." Lacey was thankful, she was overwhelmed and wasn't sure she could process much else just then.

"I'll be watching his vitals closely. Kathleen will be in every three hours. His EKG readings have been stable since his earlier episode. He's doing very well. You get some rest, don't forget to eat, and honestly, leave this room. We'll absolutely find you if you're needed back here, okay?"

Lacey nodded, "Thank you."

Once she was alone again with Danny she spent some time stringing her fingers through the gorgeous, damp waves of his hair.

"I miss you, Desai." She whispered softly, kissing his forehead.

"How about some Trisha Low tonight? Can you believe they had this in the hospital gift shop?! Mum brought it up for me." Lacey held up a small book of poetry she knew Danny couldn't see.

"Me?" Lacey tried to imagine what Danny would say next, "No, actually, I haven't eaten. You're right, I'll order something—wow, I'm losing it." She giggled between them.

Lacey ordered some garbage using Postmates and began reading aloud to Danny. He would love this book, she thought, pausing to read silently to herself between bites of the best fucking cheeseburger and fries she had ever had.

"I'm going to regret this dinner, Danny. You're killing my game here, asshole. Please come back soon."

Even after admitting she was taking such poor care of herself, she pulled out the chocolate cake and inhaled that too.

She settled back into their reading groove with a giant cup of hot tea courtesy of the tiny coffee maker in the corner. After Kathleen checked on him again, Lacey turned in for the night.

She knew she couldn't sleep in his bed, but Lacey was craving Danny's touch. She pushed the pop-up couch to the side of his bed with no wires and snuggled over as close to him as she could.

"I need you."

Lacey managed to find a position that allowed her to hold Danny's hand before she drifted off. She opened her eyes every time Kathleen snuck in to take vitals, worried she was in the way or that something was wrong.

She thought that this was how new parents must feel, getting up every three hours to feed their baby. She shuddered a bit at that, wishing she could somehow capture her level of exhaustion to share it with Danny once he was feeling better.

What if they already had kids? She would have to choose between who to care for right now, either choice causing tremendous guilt she was sure. What if Danny had died? She wasn't so sure she would be able to raise Danny's kids all alone. This whole situation further solidifying her desire to remain childless.

Lacey woke up to someone softly stroking her hand. She thought she was imagining it at first, remaining completely still as she let her nerves settle. Danny must be awake. She should have known better than to think he wouldn't know the second she was awake.

"Morning." The sound of his voice was tiny and gruff.

Lacey peeled her cheek off the vinyl couch, not sure where her pillow spilled off to, and sat up to face him.

Danny watched as Lacey sat up with wonder in her eyes, hair an actual fright. He knew instantly how much they had been missing each other, the relief on both of their faces was almost tangible.

"Danny." Lacey blew out, so happy to see those brown eyes finally staring back at her again, "I should tell them—" she reached for Danny's call button.

"Wait, please, I just want to see you first." He choked out in a whisper.

Lacey pushed the couch back and stood next to Danny, leaning in and pulling him in for a hug.

"I washed your ass." She muffled into his neck, smiling against his skin.

"Thank you." He said simply, a smile on his face as she pulled away.

"Are you in any pain?" Lacey asked, her smile fading to concern.

Danny shook his head no, "Was I asleep that long?"

"Yes, a whole day, basically. You fell into your own coma, today is Monday."

Danny just stared at her.

"You want a drink?" Lacey offered, heading to the mini fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"I slept all day yesterday?" Danny asked in confusion, pulling at the CPAP mask.

Lacey opened the water and poured it into a cup with a straw, leaning it to his lips.

Danny basked in the feel of the icy cold water as it paved it's way down his throat and into his stomach.

"You didn't just sleep, Danny. You wouldn't wake up. Dr. Sanders said your body shut your mind down to help you recover." Lacey clarified.

Danny nodded, "You've been here the whole time?" He was worried about her.

Lacey smiled, "Of course! My parents left for Seattle this morning, and you're going to have visitors today. Cole and probably a few others."

"You need a break." He said more like an order.

"Are you still feeling lots of pressure?" Lacey ignored him.

"Lacey—" Danny sighed, looking up at her. He pulled the headgear off his face and took a few breaths on his own, "Can I sit up a little, please?"

Lacey scrambled for the seat lever and moved him into a more upright position. All of Danny's alarms went off and Alex came running in.

"Danny, you're awake! Morning, Lacey." Alex greeted happily, "Kathleen left about an hour ago, but you two were sleeping so we didn't want to bother you with the changing of the guards."

Alex threw his stethoscope on and approached Danny, "I'm just gonna check you out while we wait for Dr. Sanders, okay? Just breathe normally."

Lacey folded her bedding and put the couch back together, sad that they lost their moment of peace together.

Alex nodded and reset the alarms, "You're sounding great. What is your pain level at right now?"

"Everything hurts. I don't know." Danny squeaked out.

"Still feeling the pressure?"

"I guess."

"Okay, well you're due for more pain medication, I'll make that happen. What about food? I will get you anything you want."

"No."

Alex looked at Lacey, wondering how long Danny had been up and what they talked about. He hadn't heard Danny's voice before, he didn't know his real personality or his candor.

Alex knew that feeling helpless and out of control can lead to undesirable and abnormal personality quirks so he completely ignored Danny's standoffish, angsty rebuffs. Still, he knew Lacey was at about her wit's end with worry and hoped Danny could moderate his attitude for her sake.

"Can I move? Walk?" Danny asked.

"Absolutely. I have this guy here—"

Alex reached for the rolling equipment hanger and began transferring the equipment Danny needed to keep attached to him. Lacey snaked some no-slip socks onto his feet.

"Swing your legs around here, like this. Take some time to sit up, let your body adjust before you stand. I don't want you to pass out."

Danny carefully pivoted until he was sitting upright, the ache in his chest beginning to thump. He couldn't breathe deep and could tell his body was angry he hadn't worked out in a few days.

"Oh god." Danny rubbed his face.

"What are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"Like an incredible burden." Danny muttered honestly.

"I promise, you're not. Where would you like to walk to, Danny?"

"I don't know, the bathroom?"

"Well, you still have a catheter in."

Lacey stood at Danny's other side waiting to take his lead.

"I—uh, maybe I'll just try standing up?"

Danny took a breath and tried to stand. His body felt like it was full of lead. He needed to move, to walk, run, anything.

"Why am I so heavy?" He whispered before sitting back down fully and taking another breath.

"The medication you're on will make you feel a bit out of it. Want to try again?"

Danny looked at Lacey and took the hand she had offered him. Her and Alex pulled Danny to his feet, his body swaying briefly as his brain caught up to the change in position.

"Wow, no more pain medication please. This is awful."

He held Lacey's arm as he took a few steps, Alex wheeling his IV and monitors behind him. All of the alarms were going off and Alex worked to silence them.

"I can't believe you're walking around, Danny. I'm so proud of you!" Lacey sparkled. Danny couldn't help but smile at her.

Danny reached for Lacey's face and held onto her. He brought his face close and kissed her quickly, scared to cut off his air supply.

"Thank you, Lacey. For everything. I love you." He said genuinely.

Alex smiled at the pair, their love and energy permeating the entire room.

Dr. Sanders knocked and proceeded through the door to check on Danny.

"My my! Danny, you're on your feet! I'm Dr. Sanders." She held her hand out to shake his, "You scared me several times the last few days young man. Nice to finally see how tall you are."

"Thank you, Dr. Sanders."

"While you're standing, let me take a listen, okay?"

Danny nodded while Dr. Sanders washed her hands. She took a few minutes to listen to Danny's heart and lungs throughly before whipping her stethoscope back around her neck.

"You need to stay in bed. At least for the next few days. Catheter stays, Alex."

"Is there a problem?" Lacey asked nervously.

"Danny, I'm guessing your body is screaming at you to get moving, correct?"

"It's unbearable." Danny confirmed.

"Once you have had a collapsed lung, you'll be prone to have it keep happening. If your lung function diminishes because of this, your lung will eventually stop inflating all the way. Once the tissue dies, the lung will have to be removed. I want to give you the best shot at a full recovery. You're still too fragile to have your lungs start working at the level they will try to."

Dr. Sanders walked Danny back over to the bed and helped him sit back down.

"So what do I do?" Danny asked, defeated.

"The CPAP stays on overnight and any time you're sleeping or resting. No standing or walking for the next two days. Catheter stays in, bed pan only, no trips to the bathroom. Once I'm not hearing the trauma pounding into your right lung like it is right now we'll let you go to the bathroom on your own. Understand?"

"Yeah. When can I work out again, have sex?"

Danny tried to not make it sound like those two things were all he cared about, they were just the two things he knew required the most physicality.

"Working out, six weeks, maybe longer. Active sex, when your breathing is taxed, understand—that's also six weeks. Other kinds of sex would be okay."

Danny looked at Lacey involuntarily, she was looking down, listening quietly. She didn't want to connect with him about his restrictions while they still had an audience.

"You can eat, drink. I don't want you laying on your right side. Oh—and you're an athlete, I get it. You feel like garbage, but this time, it's not from your lack of trying. You'll recover, but my goal now is to get you there the safest way. You were in a coma until about two hours ago, give yourself a break!"

Danny smiled politely, "Okay."

"Now what's this I'm reading in your chart, no more pain medication?"

"I don't feel good."

"Okay, but you were just shot. You're not going to be happy when this stuff wears off completely. How about I switch you to something a little easier to live with?"

"Okay, yeah. Thank you."

"Lacey, my dear. How are you holding up?"

"I'm just so happy to hear his voice again."

Dr. Sanders wrapped her arm around Lacey's shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

"You should take a lap, you know?"

Lacey shrugged her off, "I know, I know."

"Alex." Dr. Sanders stared at him expectantly.

Alex smiled, "Lacey knows when to tap out, but I'll make sure of it today. They have friends coming later, we'll push her out lovingly."

Once Dr. Sanders left, Lacey headed for the shower while Alex changed out all of Danny's drains and went to work redressing his wounds.

"I could hear some of your conversations yesterday." Danny said quietly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Thank you for being there for Lacey."

"She's an incredible person." Alex smiled.

"I don't deserve her." He said to himself.

"Don't do that. You're worth it. She thinks you're worth it. Don't minimize her faith in you. She's living for you right now, so if you come back with that attitude she'll feel like she has to convince you to love yourself and she'll still be worrying about your recovery. It will take up all of her time and will make it impossible for her to take care of her own needs."

Danny closed his eyes and thought for a bit, "You're right."

"Okay, your wounds look good, drains are clear. Any questions before I go?"

"Lacey's right, you're perfect for Cole." Danny said to himself.

Lacey emerged from the bathroom in a gorgeous green summer dress, hair in a high ponytail, bright smile on her face.

Alex gave Danny a nod and turned toward Lacey, "See you in a few hours." He exited and Lacey made her way to Danny's side.

"Six weeks Lacey. I can't work out or make love to my girlfriend for six weeks."

"Listen, you're just going to have new goals when all of this settles. It's not the end of the world. It's okay to be disappointed, you worked so hard for that body—"

Lacey bit her lip as she thought about the way his body looked. Danny's blood pressure monitor spiked. Lacey's eyes widened and a crooked, cocky smile appeared on her face. She giggled.

"Shut up." He sighed, "I'm going to fall so far from where I am now—"

"So?"

Danny closed his eyes.

"Danny, why are you so emotional about this?"

"I'm going to just be—"

"Be what?" Lacey tried to fill in his thoughts, "Are you, are you thinking I won't be attracted to you anymore?"

He stayed silent, eyes opening to meet hers.

"You'll have to wait like two months and then get to be with a sagging mess."

"Danny, who said all I care about is the way your body looks?! Are you kidding me? I love you, I wouldn't if care you never work out again!"

"There's so many other guys that—" Danny countered, stopping short as she stepped closer.

"That what?" She whispered, leaning over his face and sliding her arms around him.

"That don't have my baggage, that are handsome and successful and kind. That aren't sitting here in a hospital—"

"They aren't you though, and whether you think it's fair to me or not, I'm in love with you." Lacey shrugged, "Sorry, not sorry."

Lacey squeezed him, smiling up toward his face, "Dr. Sanders said you had to wait the six weeks before you could do your marathon sex bullshit."

Danny smiled back at her, eyebrows raising, "Oh! It's bullshit? Okay—"

Lacey giggled and nodded, "I believe she gave me the green light for me to get what I need, so—"

Danny's heart rate and blood oxygen monitors both went off this time as they laughed together. Danny started coughing and had a hard time recovering.

When the alarms didn't immediately resolve like the blood pressure one had, Lacey started to panic. Alex came right in without a word and flipped a full oxygen mask over Danny's mouth and nose while rubbing his back.

"Deep breaths Danny, good. Lacey, hold this right here."

Alex directed her to take over holding the oxygen mask while he listened to Danny's right lung. The alarms stopped after the longest ninety seconds of Lacey's life.

"You guys are having too much fun in here."

Alex secured the mask to Danny's head with the rubber strap.

"He laughed, just a little bit." Lacey sighed, understanding now how restricted Danny really would be for a while.

"Let's have you keep this mask on for a little bit. I'll be back with toothbrush supplies, and after we'll switch you back to the CPAP, okay?"

Danny nodded, the skin around his eyes and mouth now carrying a flush of purple.

"Absolutely no fun while I'm gone, understand? No laughing allowed." Alex smiled at them, "I'm just teasing. You're lung is okay, but you really do need to stay calm and rest."

The morning went smoother after that. Danny brushed his teeth and took a nap before their visitors started streaming in.

Dave was first, he brought Becca and some of Danny's project foremen. They took turns filling Danny in on his projects. Dave had stepped up and worked with Teddy to cover Danny's personal projects in addition the the municipal projects Dave had. Danny was relieved.

Alex filtered in and out during their visit, monitoring Danny's stress level, ensuring he wasn't getting overwhelmed by the company. Lacey introduced them, knowing that maybe meeting Cole was still in the back of Alex's mind.

Next, Mike and Teddy showed up together. Mike roasted Danny on his appearance and Danny thanked Teddy for her hard work. About twenty minutes later, Cole arrived with Phoebe and a huge bouquet of flowers. Lacey took the flowers and disappeared into the bathroom to water them and rearrange them.

Alex made his rounds for real this time, ignoring Danny's guests the best he could as he took a new set of vitals from Danny. He looked briefly between Mike and Cole. Not knowing their names yet, he wondered if either of them were the guy who was supposedly perfect for him.

After a quick scan, Alex deciphered that both of these men appeared to be with the corresponding women they brought with them. Mike had his hands wrapped around Teddy's waist while Phoebe sat on Cole's lap.

Alex did notice what a striking resemblance Teddy had to Lacey and assumed maybe it was her sister or another family member.

"How did we do on the fundraiser?" Danny asked.

Mike rocked onto his heels, "5K, and then the Mets matched it!"

"Wow, that's incredible." Danny was blown away.

"Yep! They are going to use our fundraising model and extend this invite annually to two youth teams in New York. You're amazing!"

"Hey, it was your idea—" Danny reminded him, not wanting to fuel his ego any more than necessary, but he did deserve some accolades here.

"How's Rico, Cole?" Danny asked seriously.

Alex froze, knowing that Danny had now identified Cole for him and also because he knew Rico was the friend who Danny saved the day he got shot. He looked up to see who was going to speak, connecting with the handsome darker haired man sitting in the chair.

"He's struggling." Cole offered simply.

Cole nudged Phoebe off his lap and stood to walk closer to Danny. Alex couldn't help but watch Cole being an amazing friend.

"But he's alive. You saved him."

He was shorter than Alex, and obviously took care of himself. He had longer hair like Danny and a gorgeous smile. He reminded Alex of a younger, more handsome Tom Cruise.

"He's not ready to come home yet."

Lacey returned with the flowers and set them on Danny's bedside table.

"Alex! I'm glad you're here. Guys, this has been Danny's day nurse. He's saved Danny's life a couple of times, he's amazing!"

The group cheered for Alex offering their thanks and nice-to-meet-yous.

"Alex this is my boss, Mike Roman and his girlfriend Teddy Baker, who is also Danny's personal assistant."

"Nice to meet you." Alex shook their hands and nodded politely.

"This is our best friend, Cole Farrell and this is our friend Phoebe...Cole's girlfriend." She added awkwardly.

Alex had already grabbed Cole for a bro hug as Lacey added the part about Phoebe. Alex squinted a little, but smiled just the same before moving to shake Phoebe's hand. He realized that this must have been the complicated part that Lacey had mentioned.

"Nice to meet you all, excuse me—" He said softly as he made his way out the door.

Lacey looked at Danny from across the room, wincing as she realized she probably just confused the heck out of Alex and maybe squashed his hopes a little.

"I think now would be a good break time for you, Lacey—" Danny suggested, urging her to go smooth this over.

The room agreed, not really knowing what was going on, and lovingly banned her for at least ninety minutes before they would allow her to come back. Lacey nodded begrudgingly and took off for the nurse's station.

She spied Alex by a computer, "Alex!" Lacey shouted as she walked toward him.

"Is everything okay? Something you needed?" He asked her as if she were suddenly a stranger. Yep, he was confused and maybe even a little hurt.

"Alex—"

Alex dragged her off to the side, "Cole has a girlfriend?!" He hushed out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think she was going to come—"

Alex's eyebrows shot up, "Wow."

He turned to walk away from her. Lacey grabbed his elbow.

"Wait. Wait, please—"

"Is he not out yet? He's living a double life?"

"He's in an open relationship with Phoebe. He just broke up with his boyfriend."

"So, they knew about each other?"

"Oh yes, they knew—"

"Lacey, I'm not sure we're on the same planets here. No disrespect to your friend, I'm sure he's a great person."

Just then the nurse monitoring the desk stood up, "Alex, room 14 OX, EKG and call button." She relayed urgently.

"Danny." He said calmly to Lacey, "Page Dr. Sanders, second episode." He instructed.

Alex took off running toward Danny's room, Lacey jogging behind him. He could hear Danny coughing again as he stepped through the door and immediately went for the oxygen mask, flipping it over Danny's face like before. Lacey went right to Danny's side, holding the mask in place so Alex could listen to his lung again.

Everyone in the room held their breath. Silent and wide-eyed as they watched Alex and Lacey calm Danny back down. Alex pulled off his stethoscope and reset Danny's alarms.

"Visiting hours are over. Danny needs a break."

"Is he going to be okay?!" Cole croaked out.

Alex looked at Cole, "Not if this continues."

Lacey's face went slack, she knew Alex would carefully guard information and relay it with positivity. She hadn't known him to speak so matter-of-factly at this point. He was warning them.

"You all need to leave, now." Alex said more firmly.

Danny wasn't doing what Alex had expected of him at this point. His EKG monitor went off again and Alex began transferring equipment onto Danny's bed. She knew that meant they were taking him somewhere again.

"Lacey—" Cole said as they all shuffled out of Danny's room.

Dr. Sanders pushed past the group, her sense of urgency creating a wave of nausea in Cole's stomach.

"It's the flow to his lungs this time." Alex said calmly, "Ox is 78, still dropping."

"Right, let's go!"

Lacey slumped down on the couch and cried again. Cole walked back in alone after Danny's bed was wheeled away. He dropped to his knees and scooped Lacey up into his arms. They didn't say anything to each other, just held on tight and cried together.

It was two hours before Alex returned with Danny. Danny had the CPAP on his face, he was sleeping. Cole stood, picking at his thumbnail nervously.

"Dr. Sanders is right behind me. She'll give you an update." Alex offered as he locked Danny's bed in place.

Lacey noticed that Alex didn't unhook the IV and monitors from his bed this time.

Dr. Sanders walked in, face drawn and set. She looked over at Lacey and held her hand out to shake Cole's.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Sanders.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cole. Lacey and Danny are my best friends."

Dr. Sanders nodded, "Lacey, okay to update?" She asked, knowing that Danny's information was to remain private.

"Yes please, Cole can stay."

"Danny formed a clot in the artery to his lung. He doesn't need surgery. He received some special medication to help his body dissolve it and keep it moving. He's sedated right now, it'll wear off by morning. We're keeping him prepped to move for now."

"Is it the only clot?" Lacey asked.

"The only one we can see right now. He needs to stay in bed, I'm restricting visitors at this time, I'm sorry Cole."

"Understood, call me Lacey. I'm staying next door tonight, we can get some dinner, whatever you want." Cole gave Lacey another big hug before heading out.

Dr. Sanders left and Alex pulled a stool over to sit next to Lacey.

"Danny was conscious when they found his clot, he's aware of what's going on. We explained he was going to be sedated and he gave me a message for you." Alex said softly.

Lacey was sobbing hard now, knowing Danny was always thinking of her first. Alex pulled her in for a hug and squeezed her tight.

"This hug is from him. He also wants you to know that he loves you and he's fighting. He asked me to tell you that you need to fight too. He wants you to take a break and take care of yourself."

Lacey exhaled, her eyes swollen from her sudden release of emotion.

"What am I supposed to do?" She sniffled.

"He knows Cole's staying next door tonight. He wants you to leave now and stay with him."

"But—what if something happens?! I need to be here."

Alex shook his head, "No, not tonight. He promised me he wouldn't leave you without saying goodbye first, and I've never believed something more in my entire life."

Lacey nodded, "Okay. Okay—who's covering you tomorrow?"

"Kathleen is here tonight, Carly will be Danny's day-side nurse tomorrow. She's good, I promise. She works in the ER, I requested her specifically."

"You're off soon, right?"

Alex looked at his watch, 6:50 pm, "Yeah, now basically."

"Good. Come and get a drink with Cole and I."

"Lacey—"

"Please. Please? You're my friend, just be my friend."

Alex nodded, "Okay, a drink sounds good. I need a half hour to close my cases, get changed. I'll meet you here?"

Lacey smiled, "Okay."

Alex left and Lacey texted Cole to meet them at the hotel's bar at 7:30 pm. She tucked her phone away and washed her hands before walking up to stroke Danny's forehead.

"Okay Desai, I'm heading out of here for the night. Your promise better be legit—no checking out without saying goodbye." She dropped her face in close, "I love you." Lacey kissed his temple and squeezed his arm.

Lacey straightened out his blankets and checked his equipment. She inspected the tubing that was connected to each drain throughly, making sure there were no kinks or problems.

Kathleen walked in quietly, "You know, I keep missing my introduction with this man. I'm starting to think he's dodging me on purpose." She quipped, "How are you holding up, Lacey? I know how scary this can be."

"Thanks, I'm a mess. Please, please take care of him tonight? Danny's making me leave."

"I will, I'll check on him often, I promise. I'll call you immediately if anything changes."

Alex returned to collect Lacey from Danny's room and off they went for some much needed down-time.

The night proved fruitful as Alex and Cole hit it off, dancing like teenagers for most of the evening. Their banter and flow was natural and easy. Lacey was sure she'd never seen Cole as happy as he was tonight. She smiled at them as she downed her third gin and tonic.

Alex took a bathroom break and Cole came to snuggle his best friend.

"So, Lacey, are you staying with me tonight?" Cole asked, unable to hide what answer he hoped she'd give him.

Lacey grinned wickedly, she giggled.

"You can stay, I was just making sure—" He tried to walk it back.

"You having a sleepover?"

Cole's cheeks warmed, he smiled and looked down.

"I love him for you. I'm so excited for you." She hugged him tight.

"Thanks." Cole nodded.

"I am just going to head back to my apartment, it's only about fifteen minutes away."

"Are you sure? Danny will kill me if he knows I blew you off."

"You didn't, besides, his request was I don't stay at the hospital tonight, so I'm not. But I do want details!"

"Deal." He nudged her, "Thanks, Lace. I love you."

"Breakfast tomorrow?" She asked.

"Oh yes. Maybe the three of us if things go well?"

"Sure!"

Lacey made a request for a car to pick her up. The car service already confirming they were out front.

Alex returned, a bright loving smile on his face as he sat next to Cole.

"Alright my friends, I'm heading out." Lacey announced as she kissed each of the boys on the cheek and hugged them tight, "Be good." She said, unable to control her giggle.

Breakfast the next morning was comfy, Cole showed up without Alex, a prominent smile on his face.

"No Alex, but things still went well I take it?" Lacey raised an eyebrow at him.

"Things are good, really good in fact." He smiled.

"Alex had errands to run this morning, but he stayed the whole night."

"Spill." Lacey shifted in the booth.

The diner near the hospital was nowhere near as homey as Johnny Cakes was.

"We're taking it slow. I told him the truth about everything, about Will, Phoebe, all of it."

"So, what's his take on you and Phoebe?"

"He understands about our relationship, but, he said that if we decide to take another step he wants me to himself."

"Mmm, so, where's your heart now? You talk to Phoebe yet?"

"No, and I really like Phoebe. Alex and I are just going to see where this goes. Did you sleep at all last night?" Cole asked, changing the subject and signaling to the server they were ready to order.

"I did actually. I turned my volume up on my phone, turned on vibrate, put it in my change bowl and moved the bowl next to the bed."

"Your change bowl?" What was she talking about.

"Yea! For amplification, hello?! I set Alexa to play music when the phone rings too, also at top volume."

"Jesus, did they call?"

"Nope."

"Good. Don't get mad at me, but Danny's right. You need to keep going with your own stuff, visit him every other day or something."

"I am going to now, half-days probably, but please think about if Phoebe or Alex were in the hospital. Where would you be?" Lacey rolled her head forward, eyebrows up.

"Yeah, I get you. It's been a few days now though, he's not going anywhere."

Lacey just nodded.


	32. Chapter 31

It was three weeks before Danny was finally released from the hospital. Lacey had worked with Danny throughout his physical therapy and now they were to return once every two weeks for follow-up care until his rehab was complete.

Danny was still not allowed to train like he had before, at least not for another month. He was restricted on everything, no running fast, no bending over, no lifting more than ten pounds, no sleeping on his sides, and no sex. He felt sluggish, useless.

He could, however, begin to slowly work on his endurance again. Danny and Lacey had walked together every day since his release. It felt amazing to not be lying in bed anymore.

They hadn't been intimate, Danny was too scared to push himself at this point. Still, the fire between Danny and Lacey was there, still raging as they agreed to ignore it until Danny could run again.

He knew he could do some things with her, but he wasn't about to do this halfway. Not after everything they had been through. He explained that if he couldn't have her the way she deserved, he didn't want to do anything at all.

Danny had expressed worry about having a relapse mid-deed and was terrified of giving her that memory of him, passed out naked on top of her, or worse, dying. He was being irrational, but Lacey had acquiesced and dropped all further discussion about it. If he wasn't ready, he wasn't ready. She knew all too well that sex with an unwilling partner was an awful experience.

Still, two weeks after his release from the hospital, Lacey was starving for him. They had an appointment in the city, the doctor had cleared Danny for jogging, lifting up to twenty-five pounds, travel, bending over, and sex. Basically anything except heavy lifting and speed running.

Danny guarded his new freedoms, however, requesting more time from her before making love, restricting himself further as he built up more strength and confidence. Lacey tried easing his mind, praising his body when he would dress and trying to sneak a deeper kiss in here and there to encourage him to take it further. He wouldn't.

Danny found it curious how after such a major event in his life, sex with Lacey wasn't at the top of his radar any longer. Top ten still maybe, but not in the top three like it was before. He wanted her, but his mind wasn't ready yet. He tried his best to convince Lacey that it wasn't because of her but due to his own anxiety.

Lacey insisted he see Dr. Seymour after this follow up appointment. He needed more support working through his recovery. Lacey had been to see her several times to work through her own trauma from the kickball game.

Lacey wanted to support Danny and encourage him to keep moving forward, even when he was scared. She knew that Dr. Seymour would be her ally in this as she had wanted Danny and Lacey to get back into their routines as soon as possible.

During their session with Dr. Seymour, things went the opposite of how Lacey had imagined. As it turned out, routine was an important part of recovery the doctor agreed, but it was suggested that perhaps they needed some time away. A vacation, together.

Dr. Seymour recognized that Danny and Lacey had been out straight with work and their other responsibilities directly after their ill-timed visit to Seattle months before. She noted how they were still trying to catch up on all of it when the unthinkable happened with Rico.

Danny confirmed that he was only back to working part time and that Dave and Teddy had stepped up and were still working together to get Danny's work done. Lacey confirmed that she was still within the timeline for her project with Mike.

So, here they were, no reasons holding them back from taking some real time off alone together. With Danny's health on the rise, Lacey was ready to embrace them again.

Danny was filled with anxiety.

"Where would we go?" He dragged his hands over his face.

"What about snowboarding? You've never been." Lacey was bursting.

"I probably can't do that yet—"

"Actually, Danny, if you're just learning I think you'll be fine." Dr. Seymour interjected, to overcome his objections, "Your doctor approved you for sports like snowboarding, as long as you don't suddenly start shredding like Shaun White or something."

Danny sighed and looked at Lacey, "You really want to do this?" He asked, half-hoping she'd give into his desperation and not make him go.

She nodded emphatically, "Yes! Let's go to Whistler! We can see the fam after." Lacey added wistfully.

"Danny?" Dr. Seymour noted his change in breathing and his incessant shifting in his seat.

"I guess, we're going to Canada." He threw his hands up in defeat.

After that, it all happened so fast. Dr. Seymour gave Danny his own prescription for Xanax so he and Lacey could have peaceful flights to and from their Canadian ski adventure.

Danny's doctor approved the trip and had him fitted with a chest and back protector not unlike some football players wear. He felt like Iron Man. Two weeks later, they were at the airport.

Danny never thought he would ever leave the country, but today, here he was, heading through customs and answering questions about where he was going and how long he planned to stay.

The plan was to have a few romantic days to themselves in the mountains before heading to Seattle to see their family.

Lacey knew if Danny ended up hating snowboarding they could do so many other things there too. The town was in British Columbia, Canada, and a short flight from Seattle.

Lacey had always dreamed of taking regular vacations to see different parts of the world. She wanted to start small so Danny wouldn't have a complete breakdown.

Whistler was calm and relaxing, and not terribly far away. She figured if he had a number of painless, comfortable trips, they would be world travelers together in no time.

The flight was uneventful. Danny found his groove and slept for the overnight flight thanks to the help of his new prescription.

Lacey scraped their luggage together and led them to their waiting shuttle. The resort Lacey booked was known for it's romantic suites. Her goal for this trip was to shred above some truly amazing views, and then relax and seduce her boyfriend back into a regular sex life.

Danny followed her, awed by the amount of snow and the number of happy tourists milling about. Lacey was buzzing to be out of Green Grove. She let go of her responsibilities easily.

The suite was stunning, overlooking Whistler Mountain. Danny smiled, overcome with joy as he peered at the beautiful scene outside their window. He would never have gotten to see this if it were not for Lacey. His heart was warm.

"Are we going up there today?" Danny asked, watching people skiing and snowboarding down gracefully.

"I'd really like to. They have lessons begin every two hours. We should try to go today so you have a couple of days to practice, you know?"

Danny just nodded.

"The gym here is immaculate. Want to check it out, warm up before we trek out there?" Lacey smiled, unpacking their things.

"Sounds great actually, I need to get moving." Danny stretched gently.

He moved to strip down, hesitating as he felt Lacey's eyes on him. He tried to mask his discomfort and pretended to be looking for his gym clothes before heading to the bathroom.

Lacey turned and blocked his path. Danny stopped short, finally looking into her eyes.

"Here, let me help you with that—" Lacey reached slowly for the hem of Danny's shirt.

Danny closed his eyes and lifted his arms as Lacey pulled his shirt off. Lacey threw his shirt to the ground and raked her eyes over his beautiful skin.

Danny watched her as she bit her lip and brought her hand up to rub his small patch of chest hair.

"I miss you." Lacey said softly, painting Danny's chest with her gentle touch.

"I'm different." Danny said, his voice small and tight.

He ran his hands through his hair and down his face, his body confessing how low his self-esteem was as he stood shirtless in front of his girlfriend.

"You're perfect, Danny." Lacey smiled at him.

Lacey leaned up and kissed him. She didn't push him, didn't try to get the rest of his clothes off. She wanted Danny to want her back, and suddenly, he did.

Danny deepened the kiss and pulled her in closer. Lacey let her hands wander through his hair, down his shoulders, across his back and eventually they grabbed ahold of his ass. He groaned as Lacey squeezed him and pulled his hips against hers.

Every stroke of Lacey's gentle touch along his skin had worked to smooth away Danny's insecurities. Lacey had been the only person ever able to do that for him. He trusted her, he was in love, he was ready.

Danny reached to pull off Lacey's shirt, suddenly aware that she was wearing far too many articles of clothing.

Danny pulled back, smiling sweetly at her. He walked them toward the bed and laid Lacey down gently as he removed her pants and underwear.

"Here," Danny lifted Lacey's knees up and handed her legs to her to hold open for him, "hold these for me?" Danny winked.

Lacey laughed and did as requested, having only enough time to reset her smile before Danny was there devouring her center. He didn't hold back, giving Lacey the weeks and months of work he had starved her of.

"Danny—" Lacey's voice lilted, head tipping to the side as Danny sucked on her clit and worked his lips into her delicate skin.

She came fast and hard, her pent up frustration dissolving as she hummed Danny's praise. He crawled up and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you."

"I love you." She offered back without hesitation, "Make love to me, Danny?" Lacey asked seriously, her body still buzzing, eyes bright. She'd accept any answer he gave her.

Danny scooted out of his pants and boxers, crawling slowly up Lacey's tight frame. He laid his weight on her as he settled in between her long legs. Lacey smiled and accepted his kiss, the request for her permission silent. His eyes asked for it all and Lacey's eyes returned a brilliant, sparkling yes.

Danny entered her and nudged his way inside, rocking slow enough for her to have time to acclimate to him again. He couldn't control the hang of his jaw as his body remembered what she felt like.

"Mmm—I missed you." Lacey's mouth open now too.

Lacey ran her fingers down his back, settling on his hips and encouraging him to continue. She watched as his face thanked her, worshipped her, loved her. Her face screamed back at him, love, lust, fire and need. Danny heard her loud and clear.

"You feel fucking amazing." Danny said plainly, absolute desire in his voice.

It was a slow rhythm, partly because Danny wanted this to last as long as possible, and partly because he was terrified he'd keel over and die mid-thrust. He could tell his breathing was erratic and he tried to focus and control it.

Danny had had more taxing tasks than this through his physical therapy recently, but with a good portion of his blood supply engorging his massive cock, this particular physical activity was challenging for his body and his mind.

Lacey spotted his fatigue before Danny had a chance to process it. She flipped them over with more grace than she'd expected and kept Danny's sultry rhythm, not missing a beat. He looked up at her appreciatively and rested his body as Lacey took over, working her magic.

Danny admired the view as Lacey bounced with endless energy. He was sure she could keep this up for hours if she wanted to, if only he could last that long.

"Lacey—I'm, not going to last..."

Danny wanted this to be better for her, but he couldn't focus. It had been too long, she felt too good, and the remnants of the Xanax proved to weaken his endurance dramatically.

Lacey winked, "That's it, Desai, fill me up." She panted, leaning back further and bouncing faster for him.

Danny squeezed her hips, "Fuck—I'm, oh fuck yes...Lacey..."

His climax was epic, the release draining out lots of unknowns from his subconscious. He could do this, their sex life was not doomed, he wasn't going to die. It also did not go unnoticed that Lacey was not at all bothered by his softer, undefined body. She was still very much attracted to him.

Lacey flopped forward, Danny's cock and copious amounts of semen sliding out of her sweet cunt. She laid on him now, straddling his thigh, body overheated. She rocked against his leg lazily as she breathed him in. His scent was intoxicating.

Danny wrapped his arms around her and down to her ass, not squeezing, but more supporting her efforts. He helped her grind. Lacey eventually climaxed against him, the moment just as satisfying and intimate for both of them.

Lacey lifted her head and smiled. She ran her hands along his jaw, massaged the outer shells of his ears and then raked her hands through his hair.

"That was incredible." She confirmed, not a doubt in Danny's mind she was happy with what just happened.

Danny nodded, "Agreed. So beautiful."

They both giggled like idiots, feeling free. The weight of getting their first time over-with again rolling off of their shoulders. It was easy, they hadn't forgotten, they just needed the push to begin again.

"I changed my mind." Danny said, absently curling Lacey's hair around his fingers.

"About what?" Lacey didn't care, at this moment, whatever it was he was thinking was fine with her. Bungee jumping? Sky diving? She'd do it.

"Nap. I don't want to work out, or learn to shred yet. I want to sleep. Now. With you." He pulled her tighter.

Oh. Lacey smiled against his chest, "Yes, sir. I'm on board."

Danny felt a rush of electricity travel straight through to his dick, "Sir?"

He reared his face back and looked at her incredulously. Lacey shrugged and started throwing the decorative pillows off their bed.

"Relax, it wasn't meant to be a patriarchal thing. It was more of a respect thing—" She explained, raising her eyebrow, pulling back the covers and encouraging him to crawl beneath.

"Okay then, sir, I respect your authority as well." He grunted out in a laugh as they settled into the bed.

Lacey beamed, biting her lip.

What kind of new kink was this? He knew Lacey had weeks for her mind to develop all kinds of new fantasies. He wanted to try them all, satisfy her. He sighed as they found a comfortable tangle for their limbs.

"Thanks, Lace." Danny said, eyes closed. She kissed his cheek and they drifted off.

Danny woke up first. It was the perfect nap, he decided. There were no interruptions, they had no place to be, nothing pending. The temperature in the room was perfect, the air was clean. He realized his body wasn't in the screaming pain it had been in for the last couple of months. He peered over at a carefree sleeping Lacey, splayed across him, not a care in the world.

His happiness pounded in his chest, a profound reminder of how lucky he was. Danny stared out the window as he lie there, enjoying the incredible view. True to her senses, Lacey's body noticed the change in Danny's breathing and woke her up to check on him. Her hands stretched and grabbed to pull his warm body closer to hers.

"Hey baby." Danny said happily as he brought an arm around her.

"Mm" Lacey pushed her face into his ribs, "God that nap was so good." She muffled into his skin.

"Food?"

Lacey tightened her grip, "Hell yes."

The pair ordered room service, eating together before venturing out onto their balcony in the blustery weather wearing only their hotel robes. Once the chill had settled in their bones, they turned on their fire place and made love in front of it, just as slow and as passionate as before.

"This vacation is going very well." Danny said between sucking on Lacey's lips and peppering her face and neck with kisses.

Lacey smiled, stroking his forehead and holding him tight, "Let's get out and do some shit. Are you feeling okay?"

Danny paused his assault on her jaw and nodded, "Yeah, I'm plenty warmed up too. We can hit the gym later, let's get suited up now."

They made their way into the shower together before pulling out their parkas and other snow gear. Lacey helped Danny into his chest protector, both of them adding helmets and goggles.

Lacey led them out to the base of the mountain where they picked up their boots and boards. They sat on the lift together as Danny snapped pics of them ascending the mountain. From their spot on the aerial lift they could see for miles around them.

"Canada is a beautiful place!" Danny smiled.

Lacey was awestruck watching Danny experience things for the first time. He deserved this, he needed this. This was living.

At the summit, Lacey helped yank Danny off the lift and they walked over to sign in to a boarding class. No one else showed up for the time slot they had, making their lesson a private one. The instructor was awesome and took her time showing Danny how to move and stop himself.

Danny embraced the lesson, not afraid to try what he had learned. He was a natural and Lacey was thrilled. Snowboarding was one her favorite sports, she was so happy her and Danny could share it together.

Once Danny was more comfortable he went solo ahead of Lacey down a smaller trail. He wiped out hard at one point and Lacey flew over to him in a panic.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Danny shouted before she could freak. He held his hands up, breathing hard.

"You want to take a break?" Lacey asked, checking his pulse.

Danny pulled his wrist back from her grip, "I'm good, try to keep up, huh?!" Danny razzed as he took off again down the hill leaving Lacey in his dust.

The afternoon sped along and after nice hot solo showers, they were back out into the downtown whistler area in time for dinner.

They found an Australian savory pie shop and decided to check it out. Danny went for the traditional peaked pie while Lacey chose the beef curry pie. Half-way through they switched before Danny couldn't take it anymore and ordered a dozen different pies to be shipped back to New York. He made Lacey promise that Australia would be on their list of future vacation destinations.

Lacey ran to the ladies room before meeting Danny outside the restaurant. Oh her way out she spied his profile standing in front of the picture window, hands in his pockets. Something about the combination of his Doc Martens and over-sized parka with his hair pulled back haphazardly drove her wild.

She watched for a moment as several attractive women smiled at him as they passed by, appreciating his gorgeous face. Danny smiled back politely, Lacey recognizing the difference in his inflection toward them. He was hers, they were just other people.

She rejoined him, his face lighting up upon her return. He slid a hand across her lower back and around to hold her hip as they walked.

"I'm so proud of you Danny. Will you come snowboarding with me again now that you're a pro?" Lacey gushed.

"Of course! It's a blast. You know what else I'd love to try is surfing."

"Really?! You didn't seem so into swimming off the dock—"

"I'm not a strong swimmer, but I'd love to learn and then take some surfing lessons. Maybe when we visit Oz?"

"Definitely."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Dessert time?"

"Not for me, but let's find whatever you'd like."

Lacey raised her eyebrow suggestively, "I have something low carb we both might like."

"Jesus, Lacey. Let's go." Danny grinned wickedly at her.

They stayed awake into the wee hours of the morning savoring each other and working to rebuild Danny's endurance between the sheets.

They slept in, ate well, and were off for day two. This day they visited the art museum, went snow tubing, took a gondola ride and even zip lined down a snowy peak side-by-side. The evening was reserved for hot chocolate and reading to themselves at a local bookstore.

On their third and final day at Whistler, they finally made it to the gym, and then Lacey pushed to have Danny try skis for the first time. Lacey knew how to ski, but had always preferred snowboarding more.

Danny was as a mess, falling multiple times before tapping out in favor of exchanging his gear for another snowboard. He didn't want to waste the little time they had left nursing new contusions.

Lacey and Danny made it back to their suite early so they would have enough time to savor their last night together in the mountains. They stripped down and massaged each other tenderly, talking and laughing, truly connecting deeper than they had anticipated.

As the cold wind bore down outside their room, Lacey climbed out of bed and went over to the fireplace, pushing the button to start it up. She opened the curtains revealing the beautiful snow covered mountains. They sparkled like diamonds under the night lights. She was going to miss this place.

Lacey turned back around to find Danny right behind her. She jumped a little, not having heard him approaching. He steadied her and took her hands into his.

"Lacey—I've been wanting to say something for a long time, but I've been scared to."

Lacey searched Danny's face trying to figure out what he was about to say. She stayed silent and just waited patiently.

Danny swallowed hard as he stared back at her, never so afraid in his whole life. She had told him repeatedly that she didn't want this, but he had to follow where his heart was leading him. He wouldn't know for sure unless he tried. Danny took a deep breath.

"I want something I can't have. I've known this for a while, but unattainable things are still sought after and I am no exception to this truth."

"What can't you have, Danny?" His intensity threw her off, she couldn't read him.

Danny's heart was racing, "You, Lacey. You're what I want, for the rest of my life. Your smile, your kindness, your passions, your sadness. I want to see the world with you, start a family. I want to fight with you, make up with you. I want to take care of you when you're sick and miss you when you're away. I want to be vulnerable with you, strong with you. I want to continue building a life with you, grow old with you. My life alone is nothing without you by my side. You're my partner, my one and only.

Danny fell down on both knees, silently praying to himself.

Lacey covered her mouth with her hands. His words had touched her, made her weep. She knew what was coming next, but she still wasn't ready.

He pulled out the ring box he had stuffed in the pocket of his robe and took a deep breath, "Lacey, please. Please marry me?"

Danny pulled the box open revealing the million dollar ring he had designed for her years ago. Lacey was overwhelmed. Happy and sad. The opposing forces working against each other until all she could do was weep harder. She couldn't say it.

Lacey sunk to her knees in front of him. She held his face and kissed him tenderly. She prayed that he'd stay with her. Lacey refused to let his question become an ultimatum.

"Lacey these last few days here on the mountain have been some of the best of my life. My heart is full, your soul is truly the most beautiful thing I've ever known. I'm so lucky you allow me to love you, to share this life with you."

Lacey looked at him and told him everything she had to say with her eyes just then. Once she relayed her message she looked down to break the gravity of the moment.

Danny pulled her into his chest and they both cried softly. He nodded, rubbing her back. Danny's even strokes and the softness of Lacey's robe consoling both of them. Danny pulled back first.

"You're saying no." Danny couldn't meet her eyes.

"The ring, it's so beautiful Danny."

"Can you—would you try it on for me? I'd really like to see it on you—"

"Okay."

Lacey wiped the tears from her face and watched as Danny carefully removed the diamond ring from the box. He held her left hand and slid the ring on, holding her finger and squeezing the ring in a silent bid to never let it come off again.

It had a brilliant cushion-cut center diamond, it's setting resting on a platinum band of smaller cushion-cut diamonds. It was magnificent. Lacey had never seen a ring more beautiful than this one. Lacey held her hand out awkwardly as the ring sparkled in the dim light of the fireplace.

Her heart hurt as she watched Danny's face, tears welling up in his eyes as he realized the ring would not be staying. Lacey slid it off and took the box from him, tucking it back into it's cradle and closing the lid. She tucked herself in close in front of Danny.

"Danny, you already have me. I'm not going anywhere."

"I had to try. I wanted to have that moment with you, you know? Even if just for myself."

"It was an amazing proposal, Danny." Lacey said, voice waning. She wasn't sure how to fix this.

Danny sat up straighter, putting a little distance between them, "I just—I just need a minute, excuse me."

Danny stood and hurried off to the bathroom to cry in private at Lacey's rejection. It never got easier. He felt like he had been stabbed, he couldn't breathe.

Lacey held the ring box, opening it again to inspect the ring further. She knew he had designed this ring just for her. Lacey carefully pulled it back out and turned it, watching it sparkle. This was when she noticed the inscription: संपूर्ण

Danny knew he had to face her, to talk about what was next for them. She had been open and honest about marriage from the beginning, before they were even together. He felt guilty feeling sad about her response. He laid it out there, he had to.

Lacey knew all the different parts of him and she was still here. Maybe this was all there was. Did he really need more than unconditional love from her? He didn't, but somehow he still wanted it, so badly.

Danny pulled himself together and headed out of the bathroom. Lacey quickly closed the ring box and slid it onto the coffee table.

"Hey—" She said softly.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I just got a little emotional."

"Danny, listen. This life, our life? It's amazing. I want to live it with you, I promise. I don't feel that there are levels to love. You're either in it or you're not. Sometimes, people think marriage is the next step in some imaginary plan to attain some sort of love hierarchy. I don't. I know it's a little different in your case, but I'm living right here, right now, with you. I hope my answer doesn't place doubts in your head about my love for you, or how seriously I take our relationship. You are the single most important person in my life, Danny. I'm in love with you and you have all I have to give. I hope it's enough?"

Danny nodded and picked her up, spinning her around once before setting her back down, "Yes, it's enough."

Lacey smiled and they hugged each other tight.

"The ring, Danny. It's truly art, your design is stunning. Can I ask what the inscription says?"

Danny nodded, "It's Hindi. It means complete, whole."

Lacey teared up again.

"Lace—hey, don't do that. Shhhh" Danny rocked her in his arms.

"I'm sorry I can't be everything you want. I feel terrible."

"I don't want to go to this sad place again, Lace. You are everything I want, okay? I just had to try. It was one of those things that you think you'll always do someday, you know? Well, today was the right day, and I did it. The answer doesn't matter, it's about the journey, right? I still have you. It's okay."

Lacey nodded, "You mean that?"

"I promise, yes." Danny hugged her tight.

Lacey inhaled deeply, he smelled so good.


	33. Chapter 32

After their romantic trip to Whistler, Danny and Lacey took the short flight down to Seattle to visit Clara and Lacey's parents. Clara practically knocked Danny out of his shoes at the airport as she embraced her best friend again after missing him for several months.

Lacey filled everyone in on Danny's progress as they caught up together in the backyard over lobster and crab. Danny reminisced to himself about their hyper-passionate first trip to Seattle together. This time around Danny was much more calm, even, content. Not something you'd expect from a guy who'd just had his proposal shot down.

Danny got some one on one time with each of Lacey's parents, confiding in them that he had proposed and Lacey had declined. Mrs. Porter asked to see the ring, bursting into tears as she saw the precious symbol of how he felt about her eldest daughter.

Danny was the one to console them, reminding them that Lacey's wishes regarding marriage were not a surprise and promising them he wasn't exiting their relationship. If anything, the proposal had brought them closer than ever. Their status right now was as far as it would go and Danny confirmed that it was more than enough.

At the end of the week, Danny and Lacey boarded a red-eye flight heading for New York City. Much like their last trip, they ended up staying that night at Lacey's apartment after traveling all day.

The following day, they made their way back into Green Grove to reconnect with their responsibilities at one hundred percent capacity for the first time in two months.

Lacey brewed them fresh coffee before retreating to her loft to buckle down on Mike's buildings.

Danny sighed as he logged in to his laptop and began sifting through Teddy's erratic emails. While Danny was recovering, Dave made sure the work got done, and Teddy made sure forms were signed and submitted. What happened to the documents after that, and Teddy trying to answer non-standard follow-up questions from his clients were what made Danny's head spin.

Teddy, it seemed, had no barometer for common sense or even the ability to sling out a professional bullshit answer to pacify people until she could figure out the real answers. Danny was facing days of unraveling the web she wove for him.

Toward the late afternoon, Lacey was ready for a break. She knew that in the past, Danny never usually went for runs outside in Green Grove due to the volatility of it's citizens and their propensity for throwing shit at him or trying to mow him down.

Lacey had an advantage here in that she was loved by almost everyone she had ever met in town. Her dedication to the town's remodel had also put her in a trusted category that very few could get into. They discovered that when they ran together, Danny was protected from the hazing.

Danny told Lacey about the beauty of running through the canyon that stretched the length of McNally Park and bordered it's northern edge. Whenever Danny needed to get outside and run, that was the place he had felt the most comfortable.

Danny had talked about the canyon trail enough in the last few months that Lacey finally wanted to see it. Tonight. No more wasting time, time was precious.

Lacey knocked on Danny's open office door, "Hey, hows it going?"

"Well, she assisted, just not the way I had envisioned." Danny sighed.

"I was going to run through the canyon, want to join me?"

"Right now? I really can't." Danny looked around at his nightmare.

"It'll only be like an hour, I'll help you when we get back..."

"Can Cole go?" Danny got distracted again as he read another email, "Oh god, isn't she a writer?!" Danny shook his head.

"Okay, I'll leave you be. See you in a bit." Lacey walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Bye baby." Danny said as an afterthought.

Lacey ran up to the entrance of the canyon and took a look at the trail map. The entire trail was almost eight miles long. If she climbed to where the blue markers began it would only be four miles round trip. She felt like she could run half and walk half and still be back before dark.

Lacey set her earbuds and cranked her music as she began her run up through the canyon. As she arrived at the blue markers, she took a minute to catch her breath before starting back down.

The beginning of the trail had been beautifully landscaped and inviting. As the elevation rose, the formal landscaping ended and a more natural, rustic path took shape. It was absolutely gorgeous.

It was a Monday night and as the temperatures dropped and rain clouds crept in, no one was thinking of hiking the canyon this evening. Lacey was alone.

Lacey didn't mind, she loved opportunities to really clear her mind. The hum of the city, the gossip in Green Grove and even the ever present love that poured from Danny was a lot to manage.

A few steps in to her decent, Lacey saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She pretended to be occupied shuffling songs, but had really stopped the music just in time to hear that someone was walking up behind her.

She spun around, it was Charlie.

"Jesus, Charlie, why are you creeping up on me?!" She shouted.

Lacey tried to keep walking, but Charlie circled around her until she couldn't go forward without physically moving him out of her way.

"Nice of you to finally notice. You ran outta gas already?"

"Why are you following me?" She wouldn't let her nerves show.

"Thought we could talk."

"Talk?" Lacey crossed her arms in front of her, continuing to try to find ways to keep moving down the trail.

Charlie noticed, he wouldn't let her budge.

"Where is Danny, Lace?" Charlie's voice dropping down low.

Lacey caught a chill and shuddered at his dark voice.

"Around." She lied.

Lacey pushed past Charlie, only to get tripped up by his foot as she walked by. She landed on her knees in the dirt.

"Careful, trail's a little rough in this area." Charlie chuckled.

"Why are you even out here Charlie?"

Charlie held his arms out and smiled, "I live here. You're in my house."

"So you're homeless, congratulations." Lacey nodded and looked around, brushing the dirt off her legs and taking more steps forward.

"Hey, hey, we're not done here."

"Danny is going to come looking for me." Lacey threw out there, panic beginning to set in.

Charlie smiled and looked around briefly before back into Lacey's eyes, "He's not is he, you nervous?"

"To be around you? No." Lacey kept a straight face.

Lacey's phone lit up, it was Cole.

"Phone." Charlie held his hand out.

"Fuck you." Lacey pushed Charlie and tried to run around him.

Charlie caught her hair as she went past him this time, sending her arching her back in pain.

"Remember this?" Charlie's eyes were electric.

Lacey didn't respond.

"I pulled your hair that night, remember?" Charlie closed his eyes as he remembered the moment. Lacey felt sick.

At the mill, Danny was making some progress when he was interrupted by a phone call from Cole.

"Hey man, how's the climb?"

"Hey Danny, the what?"

"The climb, at the canyon?"

"I'm not at the canyon..."

"Lacey didn't ask you to run the canyon with her?"

Danny stood up abruptly, looking at the time. It had been well over an hour since she had left.

"No man, I've been watching the game. She hasn't called me. I just tried calling her, she didn't pick up."

"Fuck! I've gotta go."

Despite his restrictions, Danny took off running toward the trail head. Something was wrong.

Charlie kept ahold of Lacey's hair as he tried to figure out his next move.

"Phone." He said again in an aggressive tone.

Lacey handed him the phone and Charlie released her hair, switching to holding onto her arm. He was much stronger than she expected.

Charlie stared at Lacey's beautiful face.

"He has you all the time, doesn't he?" Charlie shook his head. Rubbing her cheek with his thumb, "You were mine first."

Lacey knew that Danny would come looking for her. She just needed to keep stalling him.

"He's not here now though, is he?" Lacey asked playfully, biting her lip.

Charlie's eyes grew three sizes, he smiled big and shook his head no.

"You want this, I knew you missed me." Charlie said, Lacey's body language almost too good to be true.

"Mmm, you know those nights Charlie?" Lacey ran her free hand slowly from her neck down to her crotch as she spoke, "The ones where you're so lonely that you wish anyone was there with you?"

Charlie nodded, thinking they were having a real connection.

"Well, I never think of you. Not even then. You weren't even good enough to make it into my nightmares." She growled at him.

Charlie's face turned to rage. He squeezed her arm tighter as he worked to get his pants undone with his free hand.

Lacey tried unsuccessfully to kick him and wriggle her way out of his grasp. He grabbed her by the throat, she couldn't breathe.

"Oh, you want nightmares? I'll make it there this time." Charlie sneered, spit flying from his overly emotional mouth.

Charlie released her neck and spun Lacey around, pushing his hips into her backside, her clothes the only thing stopping his pursuit.

"No!" She yelled, thankful she could breathe again. She struggled, unable to break free from his grasp.

Danny could hear Lacey struggling and ran faster, his body screaming at him to stop. He could feel his lungs protesting every single step he took as he flew up the trail.

Lacey scratched at his hands, his face.

Charlie pulled her close to him, "Stop it, Lacey!"

"You piece of shit! You can't have me!" Lacey stomped on his feet, he didn't flinch.

"This is happening, and he's never going to want you again after this." Charlie grunted.

Charlie tried pulling her pants down just as Danny reached them.

Danny ran right up to Charlie, grabbed him by the hair and punched him in the face. Charlie hadn't even seen Danny coming.

Charlie released Lacey as he tried to fend Danny off, but Danny was much stronger and overpowered Charlie easily.

Lacey jumped at the loud crack Charlie's nose made as Danny's fist connected with his face again.

Charlie groaned and doubled over.

"Danny!" Lacey knew Danny could kill him.

"Get out of here!" Danny shouted at her, coughing a sputtering. He was unsure if Charlie had weapons or what had even happened so far between them.

Lacey took off down the trail, Danny's voice too aggressive for her to handle right now.

"You're a brave soul, Charlie." Danny panted.

"Whatever, Lacey's just a slut." Charlie whined, blood pouring from his nose.

Danny tripped Charlie to the ground and with one quick move, dislocated his leg at his hip.

"Aahh! Oh god!" Charlie wailed.

Danny could see Charlie's half-erection fading and his fly was down.

"What did you do to her?" Danny asked through strangled breaths, eyes black as night as he waited for a response.

"Nothing, King Desai, you showed up just in time. She wanted it though, all sluts do." Charlie winced as Danny threw his leg down.

"If you approach her again, I'll kill you." Danny promised.

Danny kicked him in his crotch, something Danny had always felt was warranted.

"Fuck!"

"Did you hear me?!"

"Y-yes." Charlie's breath wreaked of alcohol.

"You will receive no other warnings, I fucking PROMISE YOU!" Danny raised his voice, something even Charlie knew he never did unless he wanted to make sure he had your attention.

Lacey could hear Danny yelling as she ran. His voice was cold, calculated. Hearing Danny yell put so much fear in her, she hated it.

"Lacey is not yours!"

Charlie lay in a lump in the middle of the trail. Danny grabbed Lacey's phone back and took off running.

By this time Cole had shown up at the trailhead and Danny spotted Lacey sitting safely in his Jeep.

He ran right up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you okay?!" He looked her all over.

Lacey closed her eyes, she was overwhelmed, "I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"I'm—I just need a minute."

Danny coughed and spit up and wheezed so dramatically, Lacey was two seconds away from calling for an ambulance.

"Did he hurt you?" Danny finally asked as he got his breathing under control.

Lacey shook her head no.

"Is he still alive?" Lacey sniffled, she was shaking.

"For now." Danny's voice was dark.

Cole's face was pale, Danny was terrifying.

"Can you bring us back home?" Danny asked Cole as he slid into the passenger seat with Lacey in his arms.

"I can, but don't you want to call the police?"

Danny looked Lacey in the eyes, she shook her head no.

"No, just home please."

Cole dropped them off at Danny's place. Danny helped Lacey inside and brought her into the shower with him to wash off and hold her close. He helped her change and settle in bed before he wrapped his hand with ice.

"I'm sorry Lacey, I should have gone with you. There was no reason I had to stay."

"I want to forget it."

"Cole's right, you should report him. At least add to the paper trail on him—"

"I said forget it!" She snapped at him.

Danny kept his mouth shut, this was Lacey's decision.

Lacey rolled onto her side, "He didn't touch me." She said quietly.

Danny exhaled, not sure what to say, "He tried."

Lacey began to cry, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?!"

"I don't know, I can't make him stop." Lacey felt out of control.

"He won't stop. He'll keep going until he's had you again."

"What if he does?"

"I'll kill him." Danny said honestly. "Listen, I vote to report him so it'll be documented. He violated his protective order."

"What did you do to him up there?"

Danny hesitated, he looked around and took a deep breath, "I just let him know that his behavior was unacceptable."

"Danny. If I go to the police right now, what will Charlie's version of events be when they question him?" Lacey crossed her arms.

Danny shook his head. "No, don't let what I've done stop you from reporting this—"

"There's no proof he approached me, but lots of proof that you kicked his ass—I'm not ready to lose you, Danny."

"You're the one protecting me now, great." He was pissed at himself.

"Listen, we need to talk." Lacey sat up and folded her legs.

That sentence was never good. Danny sat quietly on the edge of the bed.

"No more." Lacey warned.

Danny just looked at her.

"I will not be with someone who hurts someone else, who threatens to kill people. I won't."

"Lacey—"

"I won't." Lacey repeated, "Today was awful, scary. If you had not shown up when you did, things would have been a lot worse for me and I realize that. Thank you."

Lacey reached for his hands and kissed them both.

"What am I supposed to do the next time, Lace? Just let him talk to you like that? Touch you like that?" Danny shook his head.

"Self defense is one thing, intimidating and threatening to kill someone is something else and you know it."

Danny pulled his hands back and rubbed his face.

"I still have deal-breakers Danny and I'm warning you again because I am not at a place where losing you would make sense. Please don't put me there."

"Okay."

"Danny—"

"I hear you." He picked her hands up this time and kissed them.

Lacey pulled her hands back, "Promise me you'll let this go, Danny."

Danny kept his face down, "I can't promise that."

Lacey stood up, "Look at me."

Danny looked up at her. She raised her eyebrows, expecting him to change his mind.

"If that fucking asshole approaches you again, I'm going to kill him." Danny said, volume rising.

Lacey dropped her arms at her sides, "Well, thanks Danny." She said sarcastically.

"Look, I know you're frustrated with me but I'm not putting up with it!" Danny's voice got louder, he was angry, he was scared for her.

"Don't raise your voice like that, I'm not the enemy here!" Lacey shouted back.

Danny exhaled, "I fucking grew up in prison, Lacey. How did you expect me to react when a fellow inmate, who has stabbed me before and has a history of violent crime, almost rapes my girlfriend?! For the second time!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Lacey's chin quivered a tiny bit. Danny's heart melted.

He stood now and walked over to her, Lacey stepping back a little, unsettled by his behavior. He noticed her shrinking and slowed down, reaching out and rubbing her arms gently.

"I can't promise you that I can let this shit go."

"You know what? We're not getting anywhere here, I'm going to Cole's." Lacey took another step back.

"Lacey—"

"No, see what it feels like without me for a few days, maybe you'll change your mind."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't run. Don't make me feel like I have to choose to do it your way or I lose you. Please?"

"Fine, then think of it this way, I can't stand you right now. Bye."

Lacey grabbed some clothes and her phone and walked out of Danny's house in her pajamas.

"Fuck." Danny blew out.

He called Cole.

"Hey man."

"We just got into a fight, she's headed your way."

"A fight? Today of all days man, really?" Cole was irritated.

"I'm not discussing this with you Cole, can you just text me when she gets there?"

"She was almost assaulted today Danny, damn."

"I wasn't the only one in this fight! Jesus Christ!" Danny was shouting.

"Did you yell at her like this too? I'm sorry you're mad about Charlie but Lacey is not the one you should be screaming at dude. You better check that shit or you and I are going to have problems. I'll text you." Cole hung up.

Lacey walked up Main Street finally connecting that she was wearing pajamas. She decided she didn't give a shit after the day she had.

As Lacey passed the library she was startled by a man that came stumbling out of the alley.

"Doug?"

The man turned around quickly, and tried to focus on who said his name.

"It's Lacey." She said, "Are you okay?"

"Lacey, hi—hello, um, yes I am fine—"

"Doug."

"I uh—I just—I've gotta go—" Doug took off running toward his truck.

Lacey peered back down the alley...at Charlie. He smiled at her and began hobbling toward her.

"You sure that's wise?" Lacey said pointedly at Charlie's progression toward her. Lacey looked around, there were people everywhere.

"I'm allowed to walk here." Charlie said smugly, looking Lacey up and down.

"Hanging out with the best of the best I see." Lacey looked toward Doug.

Charlie smiled and shrugged, "Everyone has needs."

Lacey scowled in confusion.

As Charlie got closer Lacey caught her first

glimpse of Charlie's swollen eyes and obvious broken nose. He was limping.

"Jesus." Lacey hushed out under her breath.

Charlie walked right up in Lacey's face, backing her against the side of the library.

"Like my new look?"

Charlie was drunk. He brought his hand up and traced a finger from her throat toward her chest. Lacey scrunched her face up, Charlie's breath was acrid and hot.

"Where's your boyfriend now? Was he mad you almost fucked me again?"

"He's probably plotting your death." Cole's voice rang out from behind Charlie. Charlie turned around.

"Get out of here Farrell, Lacey and I are having a private conversation. What is this, did Danny send his minions to watch his princess?"

"Nope, and Lacey's a fucking queen, FYI."

"Oh, that's right. You're the princess, right Farrell?" Charlie winked at him.

Cole's jaw tensed with anger. He kept his hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong Farrell? Jealous I'm not trying to top you instead?" Charlie slurred.

"No one wants your rancid dick, McBride."

"It's too bad really, that I want Lacey and you want Danny and yet, they have each other."

Cole walked up to Charlie, "Keep my name out of your mouth." Cole said sharply.

Charlie laughed.

"You know what?!" Lacey's voice invaded their stand off with each other.

"You and Danny can have each other, Cole. You're both assholes. And YOU—" Lacey stabbed her finger into Charlie's chest, "You're a fucking moron. Look at you, Danny is going to end up killing you! Why are you still trying to talk to me?!"

Lacey shook her head, stepping away and past Cole. She just kept walking, done with all of these stupid boys.

"Lacey—" Cole tried to move his attention back to her.

"He's in charge now, huh?! Danny? You're scared of him too!" Charlie shouted after her. "I never pegged you for someone who wanted to be someone's bitch." Charlie said honestly, hopelessly drunk.

Cole pushed Charlie back against the Library so he couldn't follow her.

Lacey ordered an Uber and stood outside Johnny Cakes to wait and then, she saw him. Her breath caught in her throat.

Danny had been watching them. He stood across the street, leaning along the stone fence that encased the cemetery. They made eye contact, Danny nodding once before he crossed the street.

Cole saw Danny too and grabbed ahold of Charlie's arm.

"Hey, get your hands off me!" Charlie hissed before he saw Danny stalking toward him.

Charlie tried to run but Cole held him in place, "No! Cole, let me go, let me go!" He begged.

The desperation in Charlie's voice made Lacey's stomach turn.

"What's the matter McBride, I thought this was how you liked it?" Cole asked seriously.

Danny stood tall, hands in his pockets.

"Charlie, did I see you speaking to Lacey just now?" He asked innocently.

Charlie didn't respond. He knew he was fucked. Danny stepped closer, Cole releasing Charlie's arm and stepping back as Danny took over.

"You should choose your answer wisely." Danny said calmly.

"I can speak to whoever I want, Desai." He said bravely.

Danny smiled, bringing his face close to Charlie's ear, "You should drink up my man." Danny slipped a twenty dollar bill in Charlie's shirt pocket, "Maybe you won't realize when it's happening."

Charlie swallowed, "When what's happening?"

Danny winked, "I keep my promises." Was all he added. He patted Charlie's arm and began walking toward Lacey.

Lacey watched as Danny made his way toward her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Hi." He said casually, "Want to get a coffee, finish our talk?"

Lacey raised her eyebrows and curled her lips in as she shook her head, "No."

"You're right, okay? I was an asshole, and I'm sorry."

"So, you're promising me then?" Lacey wanted to clarify.

"No."

Lacey stepped forward as her Uber pulled up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Danny's face was wide open, he was scared.

He connected that she wasn't taking one of his cars. He wouldn't be able to track her.

"I'm staying somewhere else for a few days. You three can all kill each other, I don't care."

"Lacey, where?"

Lacey shook her head no and smiled, "Nope." She wasn't going to tell him.

"Lacey, please—"

Lacey slipped into the car and Danny watched as it drove away.

Lacey was gone for the next two days, staying at a dive hotel in New Jersey. Danny tried, but he couldn't find her. After calling the fifth hotel looking for her he had realized how creepy his behavior was.

If Lacey wanted time, she should get it. What an exhausting thing, Danny thought, to have men chasing her from every direction trying to make decisions for her.

One thing was certain. He missed her so much it hurt. He was on a conference call in his office two days later when she walked back into their house.

"Guys, I have to go." Danny disconnected the call immediately and stood up.

Lacey walked into Danny's office and stood in the doorway, arms crossed across her chest. Danny wanted to reach out and grab her and never let go, but he stood motionless, waiting for her to take the lead.

Lacey hovered, reading his energy. Danny was nervous, scared.

"You're back." Danny smiled.

Lacey remained quiet, thinking deeply. She had it all planned out before she walked in and saw his stupid beautiful face.

"I deserve more." Lacey started.

Danny's self consciousness began to rise, he wasn't good enough for her. He looked down.

"I'm asking for more."

Danny sighed, "I will not lie to you Lacey, I can't promise what you need me to say."

"I see." Lacey said with great sadness.

Danny walked from around his desk and pulled her hands into his. Lacey loved him so much, she was upset thinking that she could lose him over something that should be so natural, automatic.

"I can only tell you how I feel. I'm not sure it will be what you're looking for, but it's all I can offer."

"I'm listening."

"I have no intentions of planning to hurt or kill anyone. It's not something I think about, ever." Danny rubbed her hands nervously.

"What else?"

"Charlie McBride is a dangerous criminal with substance abuse issues. He's been known to assault others, steal, set things on fire. I will protect those that I love with everything that I have if I feel there is a threat to their life or their wellbeing."

Lacey waited, she wanted more.

"And you're right, threatening someone else the way I did was not the way to go. I was wrong, I'm sorry."

"You yelled at me." Lacey added.

"Yes and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve that." He added genuinely.

"Charlie is a terrible person, Danny. He's done things, and tried to do things, that have changed my life forever...but I don't want him to die. I want him to get help, find peace. I understand that the drug factor complicates things, but I don't feel like he's worthless, expendable."

Danny shifted, "This is where we disagree."

"Okay, we disagree, but you're promising me you're not actively plotting his death?"

"Yes, I can promise you that. Charlie does not take up any real estate in my day to day thoughts."

"Okay."

"Are we okay?"

Lacey nodded, "I'm trusting you."

"I love you, Lace." He pulled her close, kissing her quickly.

Danny welcomed her back into their bed that night and snuggled her close. He had missed her sleeping next to him.

The next day, Danny and Lacey had such packed schedules they said goodbye to each other around 7 am and didn't return home until after 9 pm.

Lacey fell asleep on the couch, Danny staying up until after midnight trying to get more work sorted out.

The next morning Danny woke up before Lacey, "Hey, you coming with me?"

"Ugh, Danny is it cardio day?"

"Yes ma'am, come on, it's nice out. Let's go." He needed this today.

"You go, I'm going back to sleep."

"Please?"

"No, just go. Bring me back coffee."

"Yes, my Queen." Danny rubbed her ass through the blankets.

"Hey now, hands to yourself."

Danny smiled and gave her a kiss before heading out. He alternated walking and jogging the canyon, four miles up. As he turned to head back down some storm clouds rolled in and it began to rain.

"Wish I got that memo sooner." Danny griped, irritated he'd now be jogging four miles back in the rain.

About three miles from the trail head, Danny got tripped up by some stray branches and took a tumble. This area was relatively flat, with a gorgeous stone bridge that brought the trail over a rushing river.

"Damn it!" Danny got up and tried scraping the mud off of himself.

"You should be more careful." Danny heard someone slur out. He could barely make out what they had said.

Danny turned around to find Charlie stumbling toward him. He was very intoxicated.

"Good morning, Charlie. Looks like you bought that alcohol I see."

Charlie kept walking toward him, Danny looking down and spying a knife in Charlie's hand.

"A knife? Really? You can't even walk straight." Danny rolled his eyes.

Charlie lunged at him and Danny easily deflected and tripped him.

"What are you doing?" Danny had enough of this guy constantly ruining things for him.

Charlie rolled over, laying on his back and letting the rain wash over him. He heaved the knife into the woods. He was giving up.

"I'll never forget her. The way she felt that night." Charlie slurred out.

"You mean when you raped her?" Danny said back, stone cold.

Charlie nodded, "I'll do it again and you know it. I only want her, it'll be her."

Danny walked over and picked Charlie up by his shirt.

"No you won't." Danny's eyes were black, threatening.

"I will." Charlie confirmed again before pissing himself.

"Christ, Charlie. You're a fucking mess."

"Just do it already, Desai."

"Do you want to hurt her? Are you trying to?" Danny asked, genuinely interested in how this asshole's mind worked.

"I can't control it."

"Lacey doesn't think you should die. Did you know that?"

"But you think I should."

"I do." Danny admitted, still holding him up by his shirt. He also knew if he killed Charlie right now, he'd lose Lacey forever.

"I'll hurt her again." Charlie stared at him.

Danny ground his teeth together as he battled with this opportunity. He looked around, there was no one else on the trail, it was pouring.

"She was your first, right?" Charlie asked.

Danny just stared at him.

"Must have been fucking amazing to have someone like her want to be that person. She was the only girl to ever be nice to me, so I did what I did when she turned me down that night."

"Because she was nice to you?"

"I wanted to know what it was like, to be with someone other than Doug in an alley."

"What about Regina? Was she nice to you too?"

Charlie scowled, "Regina actually wanted it, she wasn't like Lacey. She wanted it until I told her..."

"Told her what?"

"That Lacey wasn't really conscious when I was with her. Regina tried to back out then, she was mad." Charlie laughed, "So I had to hold her down too, she was a total bitch."

"So Regina knew you raped Lacey?"

"Yes."

"When was this?"

"Like a week after I was with Lacey."

"I'm done talking." Danny's rage boiling over.

Charlie's eyes got big, he was scared. Danny dragged Charlie's drunk ass to the edge of the stone bridge.

"Do it." Charlie said through his teeth, voice trembling. He threw up over the side of the bridge.

Danny didn't think about anything after that. He launched Charlie off the bridge as hard as he could and watched until his body splashed face down in the shallow river.

Charlie didn't move. Danny watched for twenty minutes, nothing.

Danny's heart was pounding, he couldn't hear anything but his own pulse and ringing in his ears. He felt dizzy and nauseous. He finally bent over and rested his hands on his knees, he was hyperventilating. He slid down against the stone wall to try to calm down.

He had just killed someone.

All of those years in prison hiding his truth about never killing Tess, all of the subsequent years of therapy after his release and then again after his exoneration. It was all a blur. He actually killed someone.

Danny felt almost normal. After all, this was the real life he had owned for so long. He had a sense of understanding, a sense of calm surrounding what had just happened.

His thoughts began racing, all of them leading back to Lacey.

He would lose her if she found out, but then again, he deserved to lose her. Honestly, how many times did Lacey have to endure the selfish whims and negligence of those around her. She didn't deserve someone like him.

Danny wanted more time to think, to plan what he should do next. He wondered how long it would take for someone to notice Charlie was even missing.

In the end, Danny scraped himself up off of the ground and took one last look at the irreversible decision he made before starting his walk back down the canyon.

He tried to convince himself he had done it to protect Lacey. It could be seen as self defense by some, but realistically he knew that was bogus. Lacey wasn't even here with him and everyone knew Danny could fight fight.

The rain was relentless as he approached the mill. He walked in the apartment and pulled his soaking wet clothes and shoes off right there to avoid dripping muddy water all over the place.

"Danny? Did you bring the coffee?" Lacey barked from the bedroom.

Danny hadn't heard her. If you asked him to recall any details from the walk home he wouldn't have been able to. He headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Lacey dragged herself out of bed and saw Danny's muddy clothes sitting in a pile by the door. She grabbed a plastic bag and triaged his clothes to the the washing machine, returning to mop up the floor.

Danny reappeared from the bathroom, towel around his waist. Lacey could not take her eyes off of him and his perfect body.

"Hey sexy, get caught in the rain?"

Lacey walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Danny didn't smile as she had expected. He didn't hold her back, or basically move at all.

"Yes, I did." He tried to act normally.

"Okay, well, now that you're dry and very naked—"

"I need to take care of my clothes." Danny steamrolled over her train of thought.

"Oh, I took care of that. They're in the washer now—"

"You washed them?" Danny's face began to fill with dread. Could she tell by his clothes that he had just killed someone?

"Well yeah, I saw them sitting there so—"

"You didn't have to do that." Danny pushed past her and headed for the bedroom.

Lacey turned and stared at him in confusion as he walked by. Danny was usually so pumped after cardio, had the rain really got him that down?

She decided to flood him with her positive energy to try and counterbalance him, pull him back into the happier side.

Lacey entered the bedroom. Danny had already pulled on his boxer briefs and had his suit pants on and unbuckled. As Danny reached for an undershirt, Lacey sauntered over to him and reached to help button him up.

Danny scooted his hips back and pushed her hands away, "Hey hey, no, please."

Lacey couldn't help feeling like she was being rejected. It sucked.

"I'm sorry. Is everything okay?" She was concerned about his 180 degree attitude change from this morning.

He didn't answer her right away. Danny was trying to figure out how to control his emotions and keep this huge secret from her. He was no actor, not around her, and struggled to even keep his face neutral.

"I've got a lot to do today, I'm just stressed."

Lacey nodded, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She watched him continue to dress himself. Her hopes of a morning rendezvous ended as she watched his beautiful skin disappear under his stupid designer clothes.

"Want to have lunch today? I'll be working upstairs..." Lacey offered, still not ready to let his demons consume her today.

"Can't." Danny walked out and into the kitchen to make coffee.

Lacey followed him, "Hey, did I do something?"

"What are you talking about?" Danny pretended like she was crazy, he was failing at acting normal. Danny began to panic.

"I'm talking about you snubbing me the second you got back from your run. I'm sorry if I've upset you. I obviously don't recall what it was that set you off, please fill me in? I want my Danny back."

"Lacey, I said I'm just busy. You haven't done anything. Teddy will be here soon, I'll be in my office all day." Danny kept it short and took his coffee into his office and shut the door.

"Okay..." Lacey said to no one. She got herself some coffee and dressed quickly.

As she was exiting to the mill side to begin work she crossed paths with Teddy.

"Hey Lacey! This rain is wicked!" She giggled as she held her jacket over her head and dashed into the hallway.

"I mean, it's rain." Lacey shrugged. What the hell was wrong with everyone.

"Have a good day!" Teddy said as she proceeded into the apartment.

"Yeah, you too." Lacey smiled until the door closed, "Good luck with Danny today..." she said under her breath.

Lacey worked through lunch and decided to end her work day around 4 pm. She headed downstairs and into the apartment to find Danny and Teddy still holed up in the office.

She made herself some dinner and sat on the couch as she scrolled through the Netflix listings. Maybe she could convince Danny to sit and watch something with her. She looked for some boring-ass shit in hopes he'd decide that making out with her was more important. She needed this.

Around 5:30 pm Teddy finally emerged and exited the apartment. She didn't say goodbye. At 6 pm Danny finally called it a day.

"Hey." Danny said casually.

"Well hey! How was your day?"

Danny rubbed his face, "Long."

"A man of many words today. I made you some dinner, it's in the fridge." Lacey said, flipping through the channels.

"No thanks, I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to lie down."

"Oh, I'm sorry you're not feeling well, is it your chest? Or like a cold or something?" Lacey expressing genuine concern. It would at least explain his mood today. She prayed it wasn't a new issue with his lung.

"I don't know, yeah, maybe a cold." Danny walked into the bedroom and took his pants and his shirt off. He climbed into bed and tucked himself in tight.

Lacey walked around the bed and kissed the top of his head.

"Well, I love you Danny. Let me know if I can get you anything, I'll just be in the living room, okay?"

"Thank you."

Lacey turned off the light and closed the door.

Danny sighed, he had fudged his way through the day and managed to avoid Lacey. He didn't lie, but he felt awful. Exhausted. He let his brain shut down and he fell into a deep sleep.

Two hours later Lacey finished up some cheesy rom-com and was bored out her mind. She pulled out some of Danny's expensive wine that he never drank and poured herself a glass.

She called Cole, "Hey bitch." He answered.

"Hey." Lacey giggled, "Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you in the street the other night."

"Don't even worry about it. How was your day?"

"Weird, actually. Danny is sick. He's been asleep for hours."

"Wow, really? He never gets sick."

"Yeah, well he's not like, superhuman so—"

"That's not what you told me about him..." Cole said suggestively.

Lacey smiled, "He's extremely talented, not a superhero."

"Did you have a fun cardio day?"

"Ugh, no. I didn't go."

"What?! Why didn't you come down to the gym then?"

"I needed a day off." Lacey sipped her wine, "Whats happening with you, by the way. Alex?"

"First of all, no days off. Second of all, he's been in the UK for the last week." Cole sighed.

Lacey laughed, "What about, like, tinder or wait, is it Grindr?"

"Lacey."

"I know I know, but if you need to get laid—What about Phoebe?"

"You're killing me."

"You need to fill me in, are you still hooking up with her? I thought you and Alex were exclusive." Lacey giggled again and then heard noise coming from the bedroom.

"Hey, shhh, hang on a sec—" Lacey set her wine glass down and went to check on Danny.

He was shouting incoherently and struggling against his blanket.

"What is that noise?" Cole asked quietly.

"It's Danny, I think he's having a fever dream." She whispered.

"Oh great, don't wake him, he'll end up knocking you out!" Cole was worried, he wasn't familiar with Danny's nightmares and feared he would be violent.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Danny grunted loudly.

"I should wake him, he's really not having a good time here. Hang on—" Lacey put her phone on the bed and went over to Danny's side of the bed.

"Hey, Danny? Danny—" Lacey tried shaking him gently. He didn't respond.

All Cole could do was listen to what he hoped would just be Lacey successfully waking up the bear.

"Danny? Danny! Wake up!" Lacey shoved him harder.

Danny jerked awake and scooted away from Lacey as he tried to reconcile what was happening. He was quiet, just staring at her.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You were having a pretty bad nightmare."

Lacey picked up her phone, "Everything's fine, I'll call you later." She hung up on Cole and climbed into bed to sit with Danny.

Lacey pulled him into a hug. Danny hugged her back tightly.

"Sorry if I scared you. I haven't had a nightmare in a long time." Danny said quietly. He was burning up.

"You really are sick Danny, you're so hot. What have you had to drink today? To eat?"

"I—um, I had coffee." Danny tried to remember.

"Coffee? Like, just coffee?"

Danny nodded.

"Okay, let's get you out on the couch, c'mon." Lacey pulled the blankets away and pulled his sweat-soaked undershirt off of him.

She walked with him out to the couch and set him up with a tray table and the tv remote.

"I'm going to make you all better." Lacey sang happily.

She went to work scrounging up some Tylenol and some of the fancy water Danny lived on. She made him soup and brought out the wrap she had made him earlier.

Danny was starving, realizing he walked eight miles with no food or water before or after. He was dehydrated. Danny accepted everything Lacey offered and settled in next to her as they zoned out mindlessly.

"Better?"

"So much better, thank you." Danny stroked her hair, "I'm sorry I was such a jerk today."

"Well you're not feeling well, I know how that can sneak up on a person. All is forgotten, love. How did work go today?"

"Ugh, Teddy is not good at this. Problem solving and planning doesn't come naturally to her like it does to you. Shes not getting it."

Lacey cringed, "Sorry babe." Her eyes caught sight of Danny's knee as she took another sip of wine.

"Ooo, Ouch! What happened here?" Lacey reached out to touch the scrape and bruise on Danny's knee.

Danny swallowed hard, "Oh it's nothing, I tripped and fell down on my run this morning. I'm fine." He brushed her off.

They continued watching tv together for a bit. Lacey eventually got up to put her wine glass away.

"You want to walk with me?" Lacey suggested.

"Walk? Now? Where?"

"Just down to the store. I want to make fruit salad in the morning. It's nice out, maybe the fresh air will help?"

"Yeah, okay."

Danny stood up carefully and disappeared into the bedroom to throw an outfit on. A walk, he thought. This is a normal thing, he needed to keep doing normal things. Act normal, he chanted to himself inside his head.

Lacey followed him and threw a dress on. Danny managed to find the tightest T-shirt he owned and some equally tight jeans, just to torture her apparently.

"Jesus Danny."

"What?" He was clueless.

"I just, wow." Lacey tried not to let her eyeballs fall out of her head.

Danny looked down at himself, "Should I change?"

"God no, please." Lacey took his hand proudly as they stepped out for their slow walk toward downtown.

"Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I have no idea, I don't remember." Danny lied. He was dreaming about not finding Lacey in time. It was haunting him.

"You were screaming."

"I don't remember. I'm sorry if I scared you."

Lacey nodded, "I wasn't scared, just worried about you."

They shopped quickly. As they left they ran into nosy Donna, always literally in the thick of town gossip.

"Lacey! Danny, hello! Did you hear the news?!" She asked in a hushed tone with huge eyes.

"What's the news today?" Lacey asked, amused at Donna's antics.

"Charlie McBride is dead. Some hikers in the canyon found his body in the river this afternoon."

Lacey's jaw dropped open and her eyes grew several sizes, "Are you serious?! What happened?!" She looked at Danny and covered her mouth.

"He was drunk, like, really drunk. He fell off the bridge."

"Oh my god." Lacey was shaking.

"I'm surprised it hadn't happened sooner, that kid was such a waste." Donna added.

"Donna—" Lacey scolded.

"Oh, I know I know, it's a tragedy. You two take care now, bye bye." She said as she squeezed past them and off to spread the info around.

Lacey turned to face Danny, he was very very pale.

"Danny?"

"I'm not feeling so well."

Lacey took Danny's arm and they walked back home in silence. Both of them shocked by the news.

Danny's mind was flooded with endgame thoughts about losing Lacey and prison time while Lacey's mind was flooded with memories about the times Charlie wasn't a total asshole, and the times that he was.

"Want to go to bed early?" Lacey asked Danny.

"I do. I think I'll just stay out here."

"You want to sleep on the couch?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be near you if I'm sick or having those dreams. It can be a bit dangerous I guess. You know?"

"Okay, well why don't you take the bed and I'll stay out here?"

"No."

"You sure?" Lacey stood up.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Lacey."

Lacey walked over and kissed his forehead, "Of course. Good night Danny."

"Good night."


	34. Chapter 33

Lacey woke up alone in their bed. At first she had assumed Danny had woken up early, but the more she recalled the night before she remembered he hadn't been feeling well.

She scooted out of bed and threw on her robe before heading out into the kitchen to check on him. Danny wasn't there. She tried calling him and his phone went straight to voicemail. Now she started to worry.

Lacey went up the stairs and across to the loft. As she entered she found Danny sitting along the edge of the catwalk, feet dangling haphazardly over the edge as he stared out the grand windows. His expression was vacant, he hadn't heard her enter.

"Danny—Hey, Danny?"

Danny looked over slowly, "Hey."

Lacey walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey. How are you feeling? Did you get any sleep last night?" She rubbed his back gently, lovingly. Danny's heart broke.

Danny shook his head no.

"Is everything okay?"

"Lacey, we need to talk." Danny said softly.

He didn't want to do this. Danny stared at her with a mixture of remorse, guilt and longing.

"Okay, well I'm right here." Lacey said, still lacing her words with positivity even though she knew Danny better than that. He was in a dark place.

"Something happened Lace, I can't keep it from you. You don't deserve this." Danny's tone was heavy, cryptic.

Lacey swallowed hard and brought her hands up to cradle Danny's face. She rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs lovingly before releasing him. Danny soaked in every moment.

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"It's bad."

She tried to prepare herself for the fact that Danny was about to tell her something that would change them forever. She wanted to live in the moment before Danny revealed whatever it was.

She rubbed his back again nervously.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it—"

He cut her off and grabbed her hands.

"No, not this time. I really messed up."

Lacey pulled her hands back from him, confusion in her eyes.

"I need to tell you."

"No, Danny please, don't—" Lacey whimpered, voice catching in her throat, "Tell me this isn't happening right now."

She searched his face, praying that this was just a bad dream, but he had been deceiving her, she could tell.

Danny closed his eyes, the hurt on Lacey's face too much for him to bear. He opened his eyes again slowly and reconnected with her.

His eyes had changed, they were flat now, dark. No longer shiny puddles of sadness and emotion. She could tell that Danny was steeling himself in anticipation of the delivery of this news.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt me, Danny." Lacey choked out.

"I know...but I can't take it back, I can't fix it."

"Danny—"

He held his hand up, "Listen, if I tell you, everything will change forever."

Danny didn't know how to make her feel better, not this time. Tears began to flow from Danny's eyes as he thought about losing her right now.

"You're going to hate me." Danny sniffled.

Lacey's mind was racing. If this really was something big, was she safe with him right now? Ignorance really was bliss. She needed to size up his predicament.

"Desai, listen to me, yes or no only."

Danny just stared at her, waiting for her quiz.

"Did you cheat on me?"

"No."

"Why couldn't you have just cheated on me like everyone else? At least people understand that."

"I'd never cheat on you."

"So you'd never cheat, but you would hide something from me?"

"I'm trying to tell you..."

"Did you show anyone our pictures or our videos?"

"Hell no."

"Does it have anything to do with money..."

"No."

"Did—did you hurt someone?" She looked up at him timidly, as if her hesitation could save her if he decided to hurt her too.

Danny looked at her, the intensity shooting from his eyes like lasers.

"Yes." Danny looked away.

Lacey couldn't control her breathing. She moved away from him, not sure what to say next. She eventually stood and began pacing.

"Lace—" Danny tried, Lacey held her hand up to silence him as her thoughts ran wild.

"Don't tell me." Lacey was too scared to keep asking questions.

Danny's head fell.

"Did you hurt someone bad enough that you could go to prison?"

"Yes." Danny stared at her.

It suddenly hit her like a freight train. Her eyes popping open like the shock inside of her brain was forcing her eyeballs out of her head.

"Oh my god."

Lacey backed away from him. Danny stood up then, not having to tell her anything. She knew. He moved toward her slowly.

She knew she was completely fucked if Danny decided to hurt her right now. He was stronger than her, he was faster than her.

"You're not in danger Lacey, I'll never hurt you." Danny said calmly.

Lacey slumped down onto her knees, defeated and overwhelmed.

"You killed Charlie."

Danny nodded yes.

Lacey brought her shaky hands up to cover her mouth, as if to temper her silent screams. Danny fell to his knees too, trying not to appear intimidating to her right now.

"He wasn't going to stop. He would have gotten to you at some point. I couldn't let that happen."

Lacey cried openly, terrified and lost. Danny inched closer and closer until she allowed him to pull her into his arms.

"They said he was drunk and fell off the bridge, but you—you pushed him off?"

"Yes."

"Did you mean to push him?" She gave him a chance.

"We were fighting. I threw him off, I meant it."

"You were trying to kill him?" She gave him another chance.

"Yes."

Lacey shuddered at his calm tone as he recalled what happened on the bridge. She melted into his arms, Danny's safe arms. He had always been able to comfort her, even now when the discomfort was being caused by him. Danny had so many layers.

Danny held her tightly as she processed everything. He prayed for another ending for them, but knew he had lost the right to pray for such things the moment he decided to throw Charlie off of that bridge.

He prayed instead for Lacey and the strength she was going to need to endure all the damage he brought to her life.

Lacey cried. For all the opportunities she didn't take to leave him, to start her life elsewhere. For her own stubbornness and refusal to listen to the caring hearts around her. For the normal life she was never going to have now whether she stayed with Danny or not. For Regina, for Charlie. For the best friend Clara would lose if her and Danny went their separate ways. For losing the greatest love she had ever known. She cried.

"I'm sorry, Lacey." He hugged her tighter.

As her sobs subsided, Lacey's thoughts began to race. The greatest choose your own adventure book was bubbling inside Lacey's uncaffeinated mind.

If she stayed with Danny, what would that say about her character? What if someone found out, would she go to prison too? If she turned him in, would she be strong enough to endure months of trial appearances and resulting media attention? Could they just disclose the facts to the police and win a self defense case, be cleared of wrongdoing and then move away from this soul-sucking town together?

If she left, would she have the strength to start over again? She had invested everything into this and the fallout was going to be a major unraveling of everything she thought she knew. But then again, she had always known that getting involved with someone such as Danny had its risks. It was expected on some level, some gutting, tortuous level.

Danny could feel her processing the scenarios, but was pleasantly surprised that she hadn't run away yet. He could see her battling and struggling as she weighed her own morals and standards against the shit Danny just flung at her. He could feel the weight of it all, he felt awful.

Danny released her from their embrace and stood again. He leaned down, scooped Lacey up onto her feet and walked with her back over to the apartment.

Lacey sat down on a barstool while Danny went to work making them some coffee.

Lacey watched the hands Danny had used to kill another human being expertly craft her a perfect cup of coffee. Danny chose to use his energy for good today, but Lacey now knew to what extent he was capable of harming another.

Lacey thought about how Danny could just decide that saving Rico's life was paramount, but expending Charlie's was necessary? She realized that it was because of the benefit to him. He was selfish.

Danny said he did it to stop Charlie from hurting her again, and she truly understood that. Lacey knew it really was only a matter of time before her and Charlie were both at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Danny was a fierce protector, but what if she fell to the wrong side one day, could he throw her off of a bridge too?

"I want you to know, I'll understand if you decide to turn me in." Danny said lightly.

Lacey took a long sip from the cup Danny handed to her, placing her mug down gently, "I'm going to take a shower."

She stood up and unfastened her robe, letting it fall to the floor before walking naked toward the bathroom, "Join me?"

Danny watched her bold behavior intently. Lacey stopped at the door to the bathroom, eyebrows raised, as she waited for an answer.

"I—uh, are you sure?"

"Let's go, Desai."

Danny followed Lacey into the bathroom, not sure what she was looking for. She started the water in the shower and turned around to begin undressing Danny.

"This is how it all started, remember?" Lacey whispered.

"Yes, after Regina died..." Danny added, the similarity not lost on him.

"Did you kill her too?" Lacey bit out.

"No."

He stood there and let her remove his clothing, his boxers, everything. They stayed silent as they stepped into the shower together. Lacey lathered them both up vigorously, letting the hot water rinse off the past.

"Do you see, Danny?" She asked him carefully.

She held her arms out to her sides encouraging him to look at her whole body. Danny obeyed, burning her image into his memory.

"This is me, all of me. I'm open, I'm vulnerable. I've never lied to you, not one time. I've loved you with all of me."

She poured shampoo into her hands and began working it through Danny's beautiful locks. Once rinsed she applied his conditioner and then completed her own hair routine. As she rinsed the conditioner from Danny's hair she finally made significant eye contact with him.

"I've always thought about how my actions could affect you, affect us. You had convinced me of the same, so you've held all of this, you've had all of me."

She leaned up and kissed him deeply, something Danny never thought he would ever get the chance to do again. He wasn't going to question this, he went for it with matched intensity. As they pulled back, Danny just stood and waited for what she needed next.

"I'm not ready for this to be over." Lacey admitted with a heavy sadness.

Danny pressed his forehead into hers and closed his eyes.

"I've never loved anyone this deeply, Danny. I want you to understand what you mean to me."

Danny sighed as he let Lacey's feelings wash over him.

"But you promised me Danny, you said you'd never lie to me again...and here we are. I'm heartbroken, I'm devastated." Lacey's throat closed up with emotion.

She took a step back and turned the water off. She stepped out, pulling Danny out with her, and dried them both off. Lacey walked out toward the bedroom to get dressed, Danny right behind her.

"You killed more than just someone that you considered a threat, Danny. You destroyed the life we could have had. You thought you were thinking of me, but you were only thinking of yourself. About controlling a situation you felt was your responsibility."

Danny dressed silently, listening to the truth spill from Lacey's lips.

"I can't say with confidence now that you'd never hurt me. I can't say that I trust you completely anymore. I can't imagine ever having children with you now. I can't trust that Clara would be safe alone with you."

Family. The only family Danny had felt truly connected with, he just lost that too.

Lacey finished dressing and pulled her suitcases out onto the bed. She began emptying the drawers and packing her things. Danny felt sick and sat on the edge of the bed and watched.

"Just yesterday I felt differently about all of those things, Danny."

"You thought about having kids with me?"

"Yes, I did, and then today I learned that you killed someone." Lacey was crying now.

Danny kept his head down. He watched as Lacey only packed what she had brought with her from Seattle. She made a point to leave every single gift he'd ever purchased for her.

She reached up and removed the diamond earrings from her ears, placing them gently on top of his dresser.

Lacey's hands then fell to her skyline necklace. She held it for a few long moments before taking it off and placing it next to the earrings.

"I want my name off your shit. It's happening today so you better get your lawyer on board, now." Lacey growled, furious with him.

Danny hopped up and found his phone, calling his lawyer immediately. He explained he needed an amendment to withdraw Lacey as a trustee and revoke her as being responsible for his medical care. Danny's lawyer agreed to have the documents available to sign in an hours time. Danny hung up and waited for what she had to say next.

"I'll let you decide what kind of human being you'd like to be now. I hope you make the right choices. I'm not going to turn you in because it's not my burden to bear. I've been through enough. You lost me, Danny. We're done."

Danny leaned forward, covering his face with his hands. The finality of her words cut him deep.

Lacey finished packing and Danny helped her carry the suitcases to the door.

"Office." Lacey pointed as she stormed off into Danny's office.

Danny walked in, hands in his pockets. He made his way to his desk and Lacey pulled his chair out for him to sit.

"Delete all of it, I want to see." Lacey hissed.

"Lacey—"

"Now."

Lacey watched as Danny signed into his password protected files and began deleting all the videos of them being intimate and all the pictures of Lacey's perfect nude body.

He proceeded to the cloud and deleted the back up files as well. Once he said he was finished, Lacey took his place and began going through his phone and every single folder on his computer, finding several more that had been misfiled.

Lacey also stumbled upon two pictures of Teddy in a bikini at the beach that had no apparent reason for being there. Danny covered his face and swallowed hard.

"I'll leave those for you." Lacey said, "Asshole."

"Those must have been on her phone when I backed it up. I didn't know they were there." Danny pleaded.

"I can't trust that's true now. I'm such an idiot, being the cool girlfriend who bares herself thinking she's keeping her boyfriend's dick in check." Lacey smiled, shaking her head, "I'm a moron."

"I never touched her. I've never been with anyone else, Lacey."

She stood up abruptly. "Move."

She pushed Danny backward, hard. He stumbled backward several feet and through the opening of his office door.

Lacey went back to the bedroom and walked around to the picture of her that Danny had framed by his bed.

Lacey picked up the frame and brought it close. This was from the beginning, the very beginning. Before they ever kissed, before they danced. This was from when Lacey was excited about the start of her adult life.

Now here she stood, years later, with so much hurt and loss scarred into her heart and soul. She stared back at herself, what a waste.

"Lacey please. Please don't take that one?"

Lacey carefully removed the back of the frame and pulled her picture out, 'My Everything' was scrawled on the back in Danny's neat handwriting. She tore it into a million pieces and then scooped them all into the half empty glass of water that was sitting on the nightstand.

"I didn't take it." Lacey stormed out past him.

Danny watched the tiny squares of his favorite picture float slowly to the bottom of the glass. He cried, complete with the emotional hiccoughs and heaving chest.

He hung back for a few moments as he tried to collect himself. He had hives forming all over his face and chest.

Danny's lawyer arrived minutes later and with a couple of signatures Lacey was no longer legally tied to Danny Desai.

Danny sat at the kitchen counter, silent and hurting. He watched as Lacey made other arrangements for her new life without him.

Lacey called Cole, "Hey, Lace! You on your way?"

"I cant work out today. I need help Cole, can you come to Danny's please?"

"Is everything okay?" Cole could tell she was being terse.

"No. It's an emergency."

"I'm on my way."

Lacey shuffled around in her purse and pulled out her wallet. She found the black card and the emergency credit card Danny had gifted her and tossed them on the counter.

"Every dime is coming back Danny. Every. Dime." Lacey was talking about the cards, the trust, all of it.

"Don't do that. Clara deserves it—"

"Yes she does, but not from you."

Lacey dragged her suitcases outside, dodging Danny's offer to help. He stood outside next to her, not willing to be away from her presence for a moment before she walked out of his life forever.

"I realize what I had, Lacey." Danny said softly, looking over at her, "What I've lost."

"Don't." Lacey begged, not wanting to completely break down right now.

"This is probably my last chance, so I'd like you to know that I'm sorry. Any time you're feeling down, it's my fault, not yours. Don't hang onto any of it, let it go. Find your peace."

"I fucking warned you, Danny. You did it anyway. I wasn't ready to lose you." Lacey whimpered, she was heartbroken.

Cole pulled up, face unable to mask his surprise at seeing Lacey standing there with her things. They loaded up his Jeep quickly.

Lacey walked over to Danny and looked up at his beautiful face one last time. She too burned his likeness into memory, her first great love. She smiled softly, reaching up to move a stray lock of his hair.

"Thank you for your love, Danny. I'll never forget that feeling. I hope you find peace too. Please don't contact me, let me go."

"Okay." Danny nodded, weeping openly.

She turned and walked away without another word, without another hug. Lacey climbed into Cole's Jeep.

Cole stared at Danny through his windshield, his devastation at losing Lacey palpable.

"Hey, sit tight. I'll be right back." Cole slid out of his seat.

Danny backed away, "Take care of her, Cole. Whatever she needs." Danny sobbed, he was breaking down.

"What is this Danny? I can't leave you like this—"

"No, she needs you more right now. Just go."

Cole rubbed his back and pulled him in for a quick hug, "Okay, I'll be back later."

Cole climbed back into the Jeep, pulling away and speeding off toward downtown.

"Lacey, what's going on? Where are we going?"

"The airport."

"Like, LaGuardia?"

"Yes, please?"

"Yeah, of course."

They drove for more than a half hour before Cole tried again. Lacey was busy on her phone, checking for space on flights to Seattle. He watched as tears would flow and dry up only to start flowing again.

"Are you and Danny done?"

"Yes."

"Please, Lacey. What happened?"

"I know you love him as much as I do, Cole."

"You'll get through this, you two are made for each other." Cole tried consoling her.

"He killed Charlie."

Cole's eyes grew huge, "W—What?!"

"He pushed him off the bridge."

"They were fighting then, I'm sure it was an accident."

"No, Danny admitted he wanted to kill him, he was trying to kill him."

"Jesus Christ." Cole rubbed his temple, a tension headache suddenly erupting.

"Look, I'm not turning him in, this is his battle. He lost me though, no matter what his reasons are, I can't. I can't trust him."

"I understand. So you're going back to Seattle?"

"Yeah, and I'd appreciate no Danny updates in the future. I know you're our best friend, and I intend to keep you as mine."

"I promise. I'm going to miss you though Lace, so much."

"We've been here before, you and I will make it work. I'll miss you too."

"You sure you don't wanna stay with me for a while? Stay in the city?"

Lacey looked out the window as they drove, "No, I just need to go home."

They rode in silence for the remainder of the trip to the airport. Lacey asked for him to just drop her off, she hadn't booked a flight yet and wanted some space to herself. Cole gave her a big hug and drove away.

Cole drove back toward Green Grove in a daze. Cole dialed Danny, he needed to hear his side of this.

"Hey." Danny answered, unsure what Cole knew at this point.

"Dude."

"How is she?"

"Lacey will be fine, Danny, and you know that. You're an idiot and I'm pissed. Why would you do this? It was on purpose?"

"He would have hurt her again, and you know that." Danny threw back.

"There were other ways."

"So, are you going to turn me in or what? I have nothing else to live for anyway, so do what you need to."

"Hmm, should I turn in my best friend FOR KILLING SOMEONE ELSE, or should I just look the other way?" Cole said with sarcasm, "You're so fucking lucky Lacey hasn't already done it. Imagine, the one person who was all in for you, who gets hurt more than anyone else by your stupid decisions, is the one person who isn't interested in hurting you back. Says a lot about her, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, it does. But honestly, I wouldn't take it back if I could."

"Wow."

"I can see you and I aren't going to survive this either, so I just want to apologize for changing your life like this, without warning. You didn't deserve that. Thank you for always being there for me, I'll never forget it."

"I'm not going to say anything Danny, and honestly? It's not because you shouldn't answer for this, it's because of Lacey. If I say something, they'll find out she was here in these days after Charlie's death and they'll see she left abruptly. I'm not going to allow them to drag her back here for endless court dates and potentially be sent to prison for aiding you in this. So this free pass is from her really. You fucked up royally, hurt her beyond, and now she's the one who is protecting you. You better make sure, without a doubt, that no one else knows about this. Please, don't bother calling me." Cole hung up the phone. He was fuming.

Danny had been sitting on his velvet sofa in the mill space, people watching and waiting for this news from Cole. At least he could now confirm that his two favorite people were going to let things lie the way they were, but that didn't make losing both of them on the same day any easier.

They were his family, and now he was all alone. He meant what he said though, he wouldn't change his decision if he could. Maybe that made him a monster, but in Danny's mind, at least Charlie couldn't hurt Lacey ever again.

Lacey passed out hard on the flight to Seattle. Before she boarded, she had called her mom and asked that someone be there to pick her up when she landed.

Danny thought about what Lacey said about the money. He thought about Clara and how his thoughtless whims may have just ruined her chances at a better life. He wanted to have the chance to explain it to her himself.

Danny took a deep breath and called Lacey's dad via FaceTime. Samuel answered, composed, but with a grave look in his eyes.

"Hi Danny." He said softly.

"Mr. Porter. Is Mrs. Porter around?"

"She's right here." Sam panned to include Judy, who did not greet him.

"I lied to Lacey. It's my fault." Danny blurted out and burst into tears.

Samuel let Danny release his emotions for a minute before saying anything.

"Danny, calm down, take a breath."

Danny closed his eyes and wiped away his tears.

"I know she's in the air right now, so I wanted to take this time to tell you that I'm so sorry. I—I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me, for every kindness, every time you showed up when no one else did."

"What happened?" Samuel tried to stay calm.

"I did something and It's not something I can take back."

"Would you take it back if you could?"

"No."

"I see. So you're telling me, now that you know the outcome is losing Lacey, you would still do what you've done?"

"Yes." Danny sobbed again.

"It must be pretty serious then."

Danny nodded, "Lacey is going to make sure we never talk again. Can I please say goodbye to Clara?" He asked, heart broken into a million pieces.

Sam sighed heavily and looked at Judy.

"Danny, you need to pull yourself together first. Take a minute, go wash your face. We'll stay on the line." Judy said, struggling to stay neutral.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Danny stood and went into the bathroom. He wet a wash cloth with cold water and held it on his face for a moment before patting his face dry. He blew his nose and put in some eye drops. Danny fixed his hair and took some deep breaths before returning.

"Clara will be down in a minute. Judy went to get her." Samuel said.

"Lacey's going to make you give the money back." Danny said honestly.

"We'll get through." Sam said back.

"I'm sorry."

"Danny, the issue you're having now, there's no coming back?"

"No, sir."

"Were you protecting her?"

"Yes I was."

"Charlie?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I'm saying thank you." Samuel said, looking Danny in the eyes. He knew.

Danny nodded, running his hands through his hair, "I'll leave her alone, I promise."

Samuel nodded back.

Clara bounced into the frame and snuggled up in between her parents as they all stared back at Danny. She was so happy to see him and signed hello and waived to him excitedly.

Danny smiled and signed hello back. Clara could see that something was wrong. Danny gave was different, sad. Danny watched her face fall.

He smiled as he told her that her sister was headed home to see her. Clara said she knew and was happy she'd get to see her.

Clara asked if Danny was coming too and Danny explained he wasn't coming this time. He explained that they wouldn't be able to see each other anymore.

When Clara asked why Danny explained that he had made a mistake and that he had hurt Lacey's heart and they were not going to be part of each other's lives anymore. Clara began to cry, she didn't understand.

Clara asked why he didn't just say he was sorry. Danny said that he didn't mean to make Lacey feel bad, but saying sorry wasn't enough to fix what he did this time.

Clara was angry with him. Danny took it, and told her it was okay to be mad at him. He explained that it was all his fault and that Lacey was going to need her big hugs to feel better.

He told her that he was so proud of her and was lucky to have known her for the time he did. Danny told her to keep working hard and to never give up on her dreams.

Danny started crying again as he said goodbye to her. He told her that they wouldn't be able to talk again. Clara nodded in understanding and signed that she loved him. Danny signed back and ended the call before he completely broke down in front of her.

Clara hugged her mom and dad and left to go back out to shoot hoops.

"What did he do, Samuel?"

"He protected her."

"So you're on his side?"

"No, but I would have done the same thing if I had the chance."

"Sam, what did he do?"

"He killed Charlie."

Judy's heart jumped into her throat. She paced the floor as if the steps she took helped her mind sort through the different paths in this nightmare.

Judy thought about all the different emotions Lacey must have gone through, landing on not being able to trust him again, and maybe even being fearful of knowing what he was really capable of.

"He'll leave her alone." Samuel said, trying to ease her mind.

"She's going to be broken, Sam. This one is going to be hard."

"Danny said she's going to make us give the money back." He added.

Judy nodded, "Can we get a loan to make up the difference we've used?"

"I'm going to call now and find out."

After a few hours, Sam negotiated a loan for the amount of money they had spent from the trust paying off their debt. The loan was only approved because they still showed as having 4.5 million dollars in the bank.

The monthly payments on the loan were going to be difficult to bear, but Samuel decided he'd take on more work and Judy promised to find a second job.

Lacey woke up at the end of the flight and scraped herself together. It was now 10 pm and she was a zombie. She found her carry on and dragged herself up the terminal, finding her dad standing there waiting for her.

As soon as she saw him she walked up and collapsed him his arms. She completely broke down, her heart was aching.

"I know baby, let it out." Samuel rubbed her back and just held her.

"It's over Daddy, I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to let him go." She said through choppy sobs.

"I know, I know." Samuel handed her some tissue and they walked together toward the baggage claim.

Lacey was quiet for the short ride home. Ben happened to be outside when they arrived.

"Lacey! You're back again! What a surprise!" Ben waived.

Lacey didn't respond. Ben noticed the somber look on Lacey's face and took his enthusiasm down a notch. He walked over to help Sam unload the bags.

"She okay Mr. P?"

"Now is not a good time, Benji. Thanks for helping with the bags." Samuel dismissed Ben and he walked back home.

Lacey walked inside and her mom caught her as she broke down again, "Mom."

Judy held on tight.

"I'm so stupid." Lacey moaned.

"No, you're not stupid baby."

"They've all hurt me. What did I do? What did I do to them?"

"You listen to me Lacey, there is no perfect person, maybe you're just ready to move on to the next thing. If it's time to let him go, let him go."

"I didn't want to, he made me. He told me the truth and ruined everything." Lacey cried.

"I know. Sometimes the right thing to do is also the hardest thing to do."

Lacey pulled back and stared at her mom, "He called you, didn't he."

"A couple of hours ago, to say goodbye to Clara." Judy confirmed.

"He won't call here again." Samuel said.

Lacey nodded, they weren't mad at him like she was. They didn't feel her utter heartbreak, "You're okay with it." Lacey grabbed her bags.

"Lacey—" Judy tried to calm her down.

"I can't believe it."

"We are certainly not okay with what Danny did, but I can understand why he did it." Samuel clarified.

"Because you agree with him that he was protecting me."

"Yes, I believe he was. He saw an opportunity and he took it."

"And he said he would do it again. Let's not forget that." Lacey added, "Would you want him alone with me again? With Clara?"

"Do I think he would ever hurt you or Clara, no." Samuel said.

"It's up to Danny now." Judy said, "He needs to be the one to explain himself, to see if a jury agrees with him. He needs to make peace and get help dealing with what happened. No, I don't think you two should be together anymore, you made the right decision. I love Danny and I want to see him make the right choice here, I want you both to move on."

"Dad?"

"Danny did this, not you. He wants you to live, that's the bottom line. So let him go. Live."

Lacey teared up again, "How am I supposed to just live without him?"

"You were a whole person before you met him and you're a whole person now. Your ability to function is not tied to anyone else, you understand me?" Judy scolded, trying to empower her oldest daughter.

Lacey slumped down onto the floor and just cried.

"Come on Lacey, let's get you into bed." Judy stood, her and Samuel pulling Lacey to her feet.

"I wasn't ready." She blubbered, "I'm so angry." She cried hysterically as she thought again about Danny's decision to ruin everything.

Lacey's parents got her into bed and sat with her as she cried herself to sleep.

In Green Grove, Danny was finding it difficult adjusting to the silence. Every single thing around him was either placed there with Lacey in mind, left there by her, or touched by her at some point. He was suffocating.

Still, he needed to know how Lacey was. He promised he wouldn't call again, so he sent a text to Samuel instead.

Danny: Did she arrive yet?

Danny: Please.

Samuel: She's here.

Danny: Is she okay?

Samuel: She's safe.

Danny: I'm sorry.

Samuel: I know Danny. Listen, let her go. She needs you to let her go so she can heal.

Danny: Okay.

Samuel: Good night.

She made it. She was safe.

Danny crashed hard on the couch. The next morning he thought about what he truly needed to do next. He called Cole.

"I told you not to call—"

"I'm not coaching anymore. Please take over my league? My lawyer will find you and make it official."

"Fine." Cole hung up.

He called Dave next.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"Dave, is your company still active?"

"Yeah, I keep it for plowing in the winter..."

"I'd like to transfer my contracts to you, have you take it all over. I'm out."

"Danny, I would be thrilled, but I can't buy you out."

"No, I'm just giving it to you. You can't use the Dacey name, that's all. If you'll accept I'll have my lawyer take care of everything."

"Danny—"

"You're ready, you've been ready. I need to let it go."

"Okay Danny, yeah, I'm in."

"I'm calling Teddy next, not sure if you'll want an assistant, but she'll be free in a few minutes."

"Is everything okay Danny? You've spent years building this—"

"I need to take care of something, and I want to make sure you're set up well. My bad luck seems to extend to everyone around me so I'm just trying to stop the spread I guess."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, take care of my projects. You've seen how I like to work things, just keep it going."

"I will man, thank you. If there is anything I can do for you Danny, please just ask."

"Thanks."

Danny called Teddy next.

"Hey Danny."

"Teddy, listen, I'm—I'm shutting Dacey down today. I'll no longer need your assistance."

"Wait, you're firing me?"

"I'll pay the balance of your year's salary. Thank you for all you've done."

"Is everything okay? I mean, we still had so much more to do the last time we talked—"

"If you're still interested in continuing the projects, call Dave. He'll have the Dacey contracts. Maybe he could use an assistant."

"Danny. What happened?"

Danny was quiet. He didn't have any friends now, he had no one to talk to. He wished he could unload with Lacey, but that was no longer possible. Deep inside, his rational side was screaming at him to call Dr. Seymour.

"I have to go." Danny hung up, thinking better than to spill his feelings to someone he tried to keep at arms length out of respect for Lacey.

Danny transferred Teddy's salary into her account.

Next Danny called his lawyer.

"Mr. Desai, two calls in two days. Should I be concerned?" He asked seriously.

"Probably."

"What's going on Danny?"

"I'm dissolving Dacey. I am transferring all of my current contracts to Dave's company immediately. I'd like you to call him and coordinate this. Cole is taking over my soccer league, I'll need your help transferring that as well."

"Danny, I understand you and Miss Porter may be going through a rough time, but I'm not sure this is the path you should be taking."

"Who said anything about Lacey?" Danny was irritated.

"Well earlier, with the trust—"

"I'm in charge here, I'm telling you what I'm doing with my company and I've hired you to complete this task. You leave Lacey out of this, do you understand me?!" Danny was dark, threatening.

Danny's lawyer was no stranger to his behavior.

"I'll take care of it. Now, what else happened Danny? If it's not Miss Porter, there's something else. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I need to meet with you. You and Dr. Seymour, now." Danny was ready to tell them.

"I'm available. Where?"

"Seymour's office. I'll call her now."

"I'm on my way."

Danny called Dr. Seymour.

"Hello Danny." Dr. Seymour noted the hour, he never called her this early. She worried Danny was having trouble.

"I need you." He couldn't breathe.

"Okay, okay. Where are you?"

"I'm at home, but I need to meet with you, at your office? Please?"

"I'm on my way, I'll pick you up okay?"

"Okay." Danny hung up.

Danny walked the rooms of his apartment, he picked up the glass on his nightstand and dumped it into a colander.

He spread out a paper towel and began picking out the swollen pieces of Lacey's picture and placing them to dry in no particular order.

Danny didn't realize he was crying again until his tears dropped down onto the paper towel. As he fished the last few pieces out of the colander he heard a knock on the door.

He wiped his face and took a deep breath before opening it.

"Hi Danny."

Danny nodded to Dr. Seymour and just stood there.

"Ready to go or did you want me to stay for a little bit?"

"I need to get out of here."

Dr. Seymour took note of how emotional Danny was.

"Where's Lacey?" She asked with neutrality.

"She's in Seattle." Danny's head was down.

"Can I look around?"

Danny stepped aside and let Dr. Seymour inside. He was used to people treating him like he could have done something wrong.

She quickly walked through Danny's tidy rooms, noting a large amount of Lacey's things still here. She noticed the mosaic Danny was fooling with.

"What's all this?"

"It's a photo I wasn't ready to part with."

"How did it end up in pieces?"

"Lacey decided it should be destroyed. I'm trying to save it." He said with great sadness.

"I need to call the Porters, Danny."

Danny nodded. She wanted to protect Lacey too.

"Mr. Porter? Hello, Dr. Seymour. Yes I'm with him now. I wanted to confirm Lacey is with you? Okay, thank you. I will, okay. Okay, bye."

"Why is she back in Seattle, Danny?"

Danny looked up at Dr. Seymour with the darkest eyes she had ever seen. She stayed calm on the outside, but was truly unsettled by the darkness he possessed.

Dr. Seymour jumped at the sound of Danny's obnoxious doorbell. Danny made his way over and opened it, revealing his lawyer.

"Danny, Dr. Seymour, hello. I thought you said to meet at Dr. Seymour's office. Did I get that wrong?"

"No sir, sorry for the delay."

"Well, we can just meet here, no?"

Danny nodded and sat down.

"Okay, Danny. I asked why Lacey was back in Seattle."

"We've decided to move on. We're no longer together, that's all." Danny tried to take her out of this.

"Was that all you wanted to tell us?" Dr. Seymour pressed.

Danny's lawyer and Dr. Seymour sat down across from Danny, waiting patiently for him to let go.

"I need to tell you the truth. I need your help."

Danny looked at each of them. This was who he had left, it was time to fix this the best he could.

"A few days ago I went for a run. I went through the canyon and ran into Charlie. We had a fight at the bridge and I threw him off. I killed him." Danny was crying again.

Danny's lawyer took over, "You know for sure you killed him?"

"I threw him off the bridge, he didn't get back up." Danny thought that made it pretty obvious.

His lawyer stood up and began pacing, much like Danny did when he was thinking.

Dr. Seymour began again, "What was the fight about Danny?"

"He wouldn't leave Lacey alone. He had approached her a few times. He was waiting for opportunities. The last time he had almost succeeded in raping her again, but I stopped him."

"Again?"

"The first time was several years ago, they went to college together."

"What happened when you stopped him the last time?"

"I beat the shit out of him. I broke his nose, dislocated his leg. I wanted it to be clear."

"You wanted to scare him."

"Yes, I was trying to protect her."

"Why didn't you go to the police?"

"At that point, we both felt like he would leave her alone. Lacey didn't want more attention drawn to it."

"Tell me about your run."

"He stepped out from his drug tent or whatever to confront me. He was drunk, he had a knife."

"Did he say anything?"

"He told me—" Danny had a hard time picturing Lacey being subjected to Charlie's advances, he swallowed hard.

"It's okay Danny, tell me what he said."

"He told me he'd have her again, that I couldn't stop him. So I pulled him off the ground and threw him off the bridge."

Dr. Seymour stood up and handed her phone to Danny's lawyer before walking over to sit next to Danny. She had recorded him.

"Danny, you know I have to call Chief Garrett. We'll work this out, okay?"

Danny nodded.

The next six hours Danny sat with Chief Garrett, his lawyer and with Dr. Seymour and went over every detail of the last three months.

Danny told them everything, he had nothing left to lose.

Chief also checked on the Porters and requested they call in to speak with him the next day.

Danny was placed in a holding cell over night until the DA could review the case.

The next morning, Mr. & Mrs. Porter and Lacey called in to discuss what they knew about Charlie. Now that Charlie was gone, Lacey felt more comfortable opening up about what happened to her in college.

The DA arrived at 7 am and combed through every detail that was collected. The medical examiner arrived to discuss his findings.

At 3 pm Danny and his lawyer were called in to Chief Garrett's office. Some media had collected outside, although no one knew exactly why Danny had a sleepover at the police station.

"Danny, thank you for being honest about what happened at the bridge. We've reviewed the evidence in this case carefully. We've spoken with the McBride family, the Porters."

Danny felt awful that Lacey had to get involved here.

"Charlie McBride did not die from the fall off the bridge. He died of acute alcohol poisoning and secondary liver failure."

"The only thing we could charge you with at this time would be assault, however, Charlie is no longer with us and his family has declined to pursue any formal charges against you."

Danny couldn't believe this, they were letting him go.

"Mr. & Mrs. Porter are very concerned about you, Danny. They believe you truly acted to protect their daughter from harm, and that is the position of this police department and the McBride family also. We would all like to see you continue with therapy. You're free to go."

Danny and Dr. Seymour made a plan to begin working on this new set of emotions the very next day. Danny's lawyer escorted Danny out of the police station and back to his home.

For the first time in a very long time, Danny had nowhere to be, no job, no responsibilities. He had no friends, no family. He was just empty. Void.

He looked around at the home he built. All of it was for Lacey. He thought about what Samuel had said, he needed to let her go.

Now that his conscience was clear about Charlie, he needed to work on moving on.

Danny hired a moving company from the city to come and pull apart the eccentricities of the mill side. He had them wrap all of the artwork and furniture. It would all be sent to thrift shops or donated or sold to make money to help other people.

On the townhouse side, he wanted to be the one to pull apart his personal life with Lacey. He folded all of the clothing he bought for her and packed it away into boxes. He sent the clothes away along with the art. Danny donated the custom jewelry and the shoes, all of it.

In their bedroom, Danny made his way around to her side of the bed and laid down. He stared out, imagining seeing his world from her perspective. He rolled over and pulled open her nightstand drawer. The letters were there.

Danny pulled out every note, every letter, every card he had ever sent to her. She had kept them all. He understood about the clothes and the shoes, but his words were here. She left them. Danny held them all against his chest and cried. She wanted to forget him.

In Seattle, Lacey had a rough day replaying all of the very bad things that she had been through for hours. She was patient, explaining every detail to Chief in hopes of helping her and Danny get through this part of their life somehow.

Chief Garrett had called her back to explain the outcome of Danny's confession. He had confirmed that although Danny may have felt vengeful during his actions, he did not in fact kill Charlie.

Did that change anything for Lacey? Yes and no. At the heart of it, Lacey found it easy to reconcile that Danny could still say he had never killed anyone. He wasn't an absolute monster to her anymore.

The more complex side of this was that Lacey now knew what Danny was capable of when he felt like he had no other choices. She had to learn to let him go.

The following day, Danny took a long drive out to the city. He passed by Lacey's apartment and spied Cole's company moving truck parked outside.

Danny parked and made his way up to the 11th floor, thanks to the security door being propped open for loading. The elevator door opened putting him face to face with Cole as he waited to load the elevator with some of Lacey's things.

"Jesus Christ." Cole said in a huff.

"People usually just call me Danny."

Cole rolled his eyes, "Why are you here, Desai?"

"Let me help?"

"No—"

Danny wasn't asking, pushing past Cole and into Lacey's apartment.

"Danny, don't make me call the police."

The apartment was almost bare, save for the bed and Lacey's couch. All of the boxes were already loaded onto the truck.

"What's happening with these?" Danny pointed to the remaining furniture.

"They're being picked up later. You need to leave."

"Later? By who?"

"Damnit, Danny! Get the fuck out of here!"

Danny walked up to Cole and grabbed onto the other side of the box he had in his hands, using it to push him up against the wall.

"Don't fuck with me, Farrell. I'm not here to cause trouble. I'll wait here for whomever is picking these up."

Cole was furious, he shoved Danny back with the box, sending him stomping backward and into the opposite wall, knocking the wind out of him.

Danny put his hand on his chest as he released the box and slid down the wall.

"Shit, I'm sorry Danny—" Cole squatted down, hand on Danny's back.

"I'm okay, I'm just—" Danny took a few breaths and really took a moment to look around him.

"Look what I did, man. She's gone."

"Yeah, man, I know." Cole stood and pulled on Danny's arm, attempting to pull him back up to his feet.

Danny stayed seated, pulling his knees up into his chest before he began sobbing into them. Cole sighed, not sure if he wanted to console Danny or rip him a new asshole.

Cole was the one who had to deal with Lacey balling her eyes out for the last couple days, he didn't need to hear it from Danny's side too, especially when this was all his fault anyway.

"Let me stay?" Danny sniffed out.

"I have to turn the keys in to the office."

"I'll turn them in." Danny said quietly.

"She won't get her deposit back if—"

"Just let me stay, I'll turn them in on my way out. I'll text you when it's done."

"I got a new number." Cole said with no compassion.

"Please?"

Cole rolled his eyes, "Don't fuck this up for her too, Desai. She needs the security deposit back."

Danny nodded, his kneecaps dark with his tears.

Cole grabbed the last box and took off, leaving Danny inside Lacey's almost empty apartment to brood.

Danny walked into Lacey's empty bedroom, the warmth and glow that she brought no longer filling the space. He felt cold, empty.

He moved to open the living room window and climbed out onto the fire escape. He stood in the spot they made love magically on that hot summer night. Danny closed his eyes as he tried to remember their connection. He still felt it, the closeness he had felt now replaced with panic.

Danny was interrupted from his thoughts as Cole started the moving truck and released the air brakes. He watched as his old best friend left with his ex-girlfriend's belongings and drove away. Ex-girlfriend.

His chest hurt, aching with the physical pain of a true heartbreak. Danny's mind wandered to his father. Was this why his father was such a soul-sucking monster? He had always loved Tess and could never have her, not completely anyway. When she was taken from him, did he lose his whole mind? For the first time in his life, Danny could relate to Vikram Desai.

Danny pulled himself back inside and flopped down on Lacey's mattress and let it out. He covered his face with his arms and just cried until his chest heaved and his eyes refused to shed any more tears. He drifted off a while later, finding a tiny sliver of comfort being back in Lacey's bed again.

The knocking on Lacey's apartment door sent Danny to his feet, subconsciously his half-asleep mind was willing Lacey to be on the other side. His rational side, however, knew it must be the mystery recipient of Lacey's last few pieces of furniture.

Danny stumbled up and peered through the peep-hole, spying a shorter woman standing on the other side. The woman was familiar to Danny, was it the opera house lady? She had sunglasses on and Danny couldn't quite make her out through the distorted fish-eyed lens.

He pulled the door open just as the woman pulled off her glasses. It was Karen.


	35. Chapter 34

Danny stood just inside the door, eyes wide. Shock and confusion painted his face as Karen stared back at him from the hallway. He couldn't remember how to speak.

Danny had fantasized about this moment often. He had always imagined what she might look like today, how tall she was, what she smelled like. He dreamed of hugging her and hearing her voice.

Now as they stood three feet away from each other, Danny was frozen. How was this possible? He had a sense of hurt and anger flood across his body, she was alive? How could she have just abandoned him like that?

The moment passed quickly as Danny worked to reconcile that one of the only things he had ever wanted was a chance to meet his mother. He wouldn't waste their reunion with a bunch of his hurt feelings, not yet anyway.

Danny took a step back and opened the door wider.

"Um—hello." He managed to say, not even recognizing his own voice.

Karen smiled as Danny studied her face. She had the same, muted, close-mouthed smile she had in the wedding photo he had of her.

"Hi Danny."

Her voice was deeper than he had imagined, but soft and soothing nonetheless. He wanted her to keep talking.

"You're….I mean, you're not…." Danny didn't know what to say. This conversation was much easier in his dreams.

"I'm here."

Danny moved forward into the hallway. Karen was short, petite. She had aged since the wedding photo, but obviously still took care of herself.

Karen stepped forward to meet him and opened her arms for a hug. Danny accepted happily, pulling her in tight and burying his face into her neck. She didn't smell like anything at all.

"How?" He muffled into her hair, pulling back to study her face again.

"It was time for me to come back, Danny. I know everything you've been through. I'm so proud of you."

"Why now? Where have you been?"

Karen's smile remained unchanged, she nodded.

"You'll find out eventually. Right now, you need to take better care of yourself. You're not done yet."

"I'm not done yet?" Danny was so lost.

"Sometimes, the things we think were everything, are really just part of the path to where we're going."

"You mean Lacey?"

"I know you still need some closure. Be patient, it will come."

"I don't understand." Danny sighed, stepping back, "Come inside? I have so many questions—"

"I can't stay."

"Why not? Did you get involved with some witness protection program or something? What's going on here?"

"Danny, listen, you already have all the answers that matter. You are in control of your life and you just need to keep going."

"I needed you, I still do." He was defeated, not understanding why his mother was being so cryptic.

Karen raised her hand and ran it through Danny's wild hair. She moved a lock of hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear before resting her hand against his cheek.

"You're so handsome. You look so much like your father. I know what it was like for you all those years. You're not Vikram Desai, understand? If you don't want to be him, don't be him."

Danny leaned into her touch.

"Can I—can I call you Mum?"

Karen smiled, "Of course, you always do."

"How did you know I was here today? Did you follow me?"

"I am always with you, everywhere you go."

Danny just stared into her eyes, his mind not able to comprehend that Karen was right in front of him.

"I have to go now." Karen said as she stepped forward for another hug.

Danny grabbed her like he'd never get another chance. Somehow he knew that was going to be the case. He pulled back and held her face before kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Mum."

"I love you too. Keep going, you'll see."

"Okay." Danny nodded

"Bye, Danny."

Danny watched Karen walk toward the elevator.

"Will you come back to see me again sometime?"

Karen turned around and looked at Danny over her shoulder, "Look harder, I'm always there. Now answer the door."

"Answer the door?" Danny's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Answer the door!" Karen shouted.

Danny jolted up into a seated position on Lacey's bed. He had been asleep. As he tried to get his bearings on what the hell just happened, a loud knock boomed throughout Lacey's apartment.

Danny jumped, the emptiness of the space amplifying the sound. He scooted off the bed, took a deep breath and pulled the door open, not sure what would be waiting for him on the other side.

"Well it's about time, I've been out here forever!"

Mike Roman.

"Hey, Mike. I'm sorry, I fell asleep. At least, I think I did…." Danny trailed off.

"Right, well, I'm here for the bed and the couch."

"Yeah, of course. I'll help you bring them down."

"No deal, I brought Will, he's parking the truck. You're not supposed to be lifting this shit, remember?"

"Yeah—"

"You didn't know I was coming, did you?"

Danny shook his head, "No."

"I'm honestly surprised to see you here too. After talking to Lacey and following the story, I didn't think she'd let you back in here."

"She doesn't know I'm here." Danny deflated.

Mike watched Danny's reaction intently, pausing to relay some significant eye contact.

"She doesn't hate you, Danny."

Danny fought off the urge to yell at Mike for pitying him. Instead he was saved by Will buzzing to get in. Danny silently pushed the button to unlock the entrance.

"How did you get inside the front door?" Danny deflected Mike's lingering statement.

Mike shrugged, "Some lady was leaving as I was walking up the steps."

"Some lady? What did she look like?"

"Uh—I don't know, short, old, white hair? Look, Danny, if you're trying to change the subject, I get it—"

"No, man, I was just—never mind."

How would Danny even explain that he was just talking to his dead mom and wondered if she had passed him by in the hallway?

Instead, he decided to direct his pain somewhere else, to more pain. Perhaps compounding his grief would help him work through it twice as fast?

"You two hook up?" Danny asked softly.

Mike folded his arms across his chest, "With the old lady? No, not yet. I mean, I guess I could go for older women, but maybe not like, seventy."

Danny rolled his eyes, "You know who I'm talking about."

"Did you ever ask her that question?"

"Yes."

"Then you already know the answer."

"What about now? She's single, she likes you—"

"Why are you doing this to yourself? What difference would it make if you knew a different answer? You'd add it to your list of self-loathing? C'mon, Danny, stop it. You both deserve better than this. I know you're hurting, but—"

"You're right, I apologize. I don't know what I'm doing, I've never gone through this before, not like this."

"Welcome to the land of heartbreak, D. It gets easier after the first one."

Danny sighed and pulled the door open for Will.

"Whoa, Danny."

"Will." Danny nodded.

Mike ushered Will over toward the furniture and together they gathered up the mattress first. Danny watched as they returned for the couch, saying a silent goodbye to the remaining pieces of Lacey as they were literally dragged away from him.

Mike returned and pulled Danny in for a bro hug.

"Listen, Danny, Cole reached out to me, said you're done coaching. I'm going to miss the fundraisers with you, man. You're a good guy, don't be so hard on yourself."

"Take care of her."

"Danny—"

"Please?" Danny pleaded.

Mike gave a single nod, "Take care of yourself."

Mike gave Danny a pat on his back and left him alone in Lacey's empty apartment. After a few moments of grieving, Danny's thoughts returned to his short nap and his crazy dream.

The visit from his mom gave Danny something Dr. Seymour couldn't give him, hope. Danny was not afraid to put in the work to keep his mental health in check. He was constantly evolving and working through his past trauma. He had seen the benefits and considered therapy a vital part of his everyday self-care routine.

What Danny had yet to find from within himself was a sense of purpose, the hope he needed to drive his own ambitions. Dr. Seymour could give him the skills and coping strategies to handle his life, but the hope had to come from him.

When Danny was released from Juvie, his hope came from wanting to gain his father's love and acceptance. When he realized that his father wasn't going to reciprocate his yearning to be a family again, Lacey walked into his life. He had been living for her the last two years, with the hope that she was the path to finally have family.

Danny was all in, so when Lacey left this time he was numb. The hope was gone. Danny no longer had a reason to get up and take care of himself or work toward anything. He was wealthy, he didn't need to work. Why was he even still alive?

Karen was right, it was the right time for her to come back. Even Danny hadn't fully realized how far he had sunk away from his own life. He decided he would keep going. He had promised that to Jo, preached that to Rico and now he was going to lead by example and follow his mother's request: keep going, you'll see.


	36. Chapter 35

Danny and Lacey both began speaking with therapists in the wake of their break-up.

They poured themselves into working on everything they could to help make themselves whole again. For Danny, without Lacey, he had never felt whole.

One thing they both struggled with was learning that no matter how deeply you may connect with someone else, it doesn't mean that they're meant to be part of your life forever.

A year passed.

Danny had sold the mill shortly after gutting it's contents. He moved into a rental in the city and worked to stage it with his own touches and not tailor it with Lacey in mind.

Danny attended sessions weekly with Dr. Seymour and went to classes to become certified as a nutritionist, taking on several clients at a nearby hospital.

He also continued his love for reading and literature. In his down time, Danny was working on writing a collection of poetry, something he found profoundly cathartic in his quest to acknowledge his past and move forward with his life.

Lacey stayed with her parents and took on several jobs designing for local developers. She wasn't making the money she was in New York, but she was learning a lot and building a diverse portfolio.

She also attended weekly therapy sessions and finally confronted her traumas surrounding Danny and Charlie.

Lacey spent a lot of time strengthening the bond she had with Clara. She took on a part-time job at Ben's family restaurant to help her family earn some extra cash to pay off their debts faster. Even though her parents didn't allow her to take on student loans, she wasn't going to let them drown because of her dream.

Aside from her physical jobs, Lacey nurtured her gift of public speaking and was hired for numerous speaking engagements and team building events.

Danny left the bank account for the Porter Family Trust open. He had set up alerts for any activity and received one shortly after moving to the city that a deposit had been made that brought the balance back up to five million.

Over the next several months, Danny would get notifications of other deposits, with memos like coffee and lunch. One in particular came four months later for $3,800 that said rent. He knew Lacey was paying back every single dime she had felt he had spent on her.

For Danny, the deposits made him sad because he did those things out of kindness and love, not duty. But it also made him strangely happy. Getting one-sided notifications from Lacey was like a gift and he hoped this was part of whatever healing journey she was on.

Danny kept his promise to the Porters and never tried contacting Lacey again. He didn't try to find her on social media and changed his phone number to make it more difficult for him when his impulse to reach out to any of them would flare up.

Cole and Lacey had also grown apart over the year. Working out was still part of her life, but she pushed Cole away to help her cope with and limit the memories of Danny.

Cole knew she needed the distance to help her heal so he left her alone. Every few months she would text him to say hi, he would always reply positively and that would be the extent of it.

Things between Cole and Alex did not last as Alex left for his tenure with Doctors Without Borders and decided he wanted to commit all he had to it, not leaving a piece of him back in the states in case something happened to him.

Phoebe and Cole remained close, but not romantically. They were just kids who grew up together and would always keep that bond.

Cole and Danny would occasionally run into each other at sporting events, but neither of them would spend time engaging each other in more than a nod.

Danny knew that Cole and Lacey were friends, so he wanted to keep that clear separation in his life so as not to accidentally run into her one day. Danny didn't know they were no longer close.

Rico continued with his intensive therapy. Eventually Cole made him a partner in his company and worked to elevate him to the level he deserved. With the combination of medication, support and family surrounding him, Rico blossomed in his new challenges.

At the request of Rico's parents, Danny had not had a one-on-one meeting with Rico since the incident at Citi Field. They would run into each other in town, acknowledging the other with a simple head nod. Limiting their interactions allowed Rico to not relive the trauma as often, and helped him to relearn that Danny was just another person. Rico's pain faded over time, but it never left.

Danny explained to the Moio's that if Rico ever decided he wanted something more from a friendship, he'd always be there for him with whatever he needed. He had told the truth in the locker room that day, he wanted Rico in his life for the long haul.

After their year apart, Lacey began to entertain the thought of accepting one of the many date requests she would receive every week.

Her therapist thought she may be reaching a place where she could let herself be vulnerable with someone again. Lacey wasn't so sure. How could she possibly open herself up again to another complete stranger?

Her therapist was trying to show Lacey that dating didn't have to feel like she was betraying her relationship with Danny. She didn't have to compare her suitors to Danny and she didn't have to try to forget him or their memories in order to move on.

Lacey was relieved when she stopped trying to forget him. Danny and her had some damn good memories and honestly, he had once made her happier than she'd ever felt before or since.

Lacey was trying to learn that dating someone new was just her time to enjoy the company of someone else. To enhance her life by meeting people with some mutual interests.

Her therapist also tried to set the expectation that her future connections would probably not be, and likely never would be, as explosive and passionate as her connection was with Danny.

How could she not compare them? Danny set the bar high, too high Lacey thought. Could she really re-train herself to be happy again with someone who didn't carry Danny's level of passion for her?

It felt like settling, and she wasn't about to start doing that. She agreed to try to be more open to dating, but Lacey knew the kind of love she wanted, the kind she deserved and she wasn't about to move forward with anyone who didn't meet her standards.

Danny began thinking about dating at this point too. To be honest, neither of them had been interested in dating at all until their therapists encouraged them.

Danny and Lacey both had strong natural sex drives and after having such an intense sexual relationship with each other, they both feared never being able to attain that level of adventure and satisfaction again.

Danny was in a unique spot considering Lacey had been his only sexual partner ever. Whomever tried to be the next would have some steep shoes to fill.

He tried to think about what this random future hook up would feel like, smell like, all of it. To be honest it made him a little nauseous.

For Danny, Lacey was the one person he had ever found that he was attracted to both physically and mentally enough to be intimate. He couldn't wrap his mind around working out the mechanics with anyone else.

Dr. Seymour tried to get Danny to understand that he could find intimacy again without intercourse if sex was something he wanted to hold off on. She explained that he could successfully find a deep connection without the physicality complicating things for him.

Danny highly doubted this theory, just judging by the way other women interacted with him daily. He knew they were attracted to him physically and he wasn't sure how to shut that part down without making them feel like he was rejecting the whole thing.

Shortly after Lacey left, Teddy and Mike also endured an explosive breakup, the details of which were not known to Danny. Teddy knew that Lacey and Danny had parted ways as well so she looked up Danny's new address in Dave's employee database and paid him a visit.

They talked for a while that day. Danny volleyed her advances and explained that a romance between them would never happen. Once Teddy knew he wasn't interested, she flipped her intentions, trying to get him to agree to a no strings attached sexual relationship instead. Danny declined.

He had always been attracted to Teddy physically, but their connection mentally did not exist. Danny wanted to have sex, sure, but not with the previous lynchpin from his time with Lacey.

Danny felt it would be disrespectful to Lacey after all of the promises he made to her about not pursing Teddy while they were together. Now that they were apart, he wasn't about to run into Teddy's arms. No, he needed to move on. Clean slate.

One thing both therapists asked of them was to think about the other dating again. They wanted to get Lacey and Danny to connect with those feelings and help guide them through why they felt that way, to help them release their stuck energy.

Danny was silent for a long time as he really thought about what it meant. He pictured Lacey out dancing, drinking, kissing. He thought about all of the things she loved to do and about someone other than himself with their arms around her, supporting her. He was angry, sad. He felt helpless, hopeless.

He was honest with Dr. Seymour, the exercise proving to Danny that he hadn't progressed away from his emotional attachment to Lacey as far as he thought he had. Dr. Seymour helped him through it, explaining that as much as Danny needed to move on, so did Lacey, and in the same ways. Intimacy with another person or other people would happen again for Lacey too, and Lacey's happiness and fulfillment was also important to Danny's closure as well. He understood, he wanted this for her too. It would happen, someone else would be with her, someone else who was not him. He faced it and was now working to embrace it.

Lacey sat with her doctor and tried to picture Danny with someone else as well. She couldn't do it. Danny had devoted himself to her, made it known that she was his first, last and only. He had asked her to marry him. Lacey couldn't picture him with anyone else at all. Her reaction to this exercise was fear. She was scared for him. How was she supposed to move on and try to find love again knowing that she still commanded his heart on a deeper level. She didn't want to do this, it would hurt him.

It was almost as if she realized she had left the water running in a plugged up bath tub in his house before leaving forever. Sure the house she left may not be hers, but she cared about how her actions would obviously cause damage to it if it continued this way.

Lacey's therapist explained that it was not up to her to fix Danny's plumbing. He was perfectly able to unplug the bathtub, or furthermore, to turn the water off altogether. While having an empathetic spirit made her compassionate and kind, it also made her feel considerable guilt as she cycled through feeling responsible for Danny's pain. In the end, Danny was the one who brought them to where they were today, and it was not Lacey's responsibility to run two lives. She needed to pull all of her pieces back, and make herself whole again.

Her therapist continued that she had lost nothing in her relationship with Danny. The time she had spent with him had only been expended to gain memories of their time together. Now she could take those memories, keep them to decorate the walls of her journey, and keep on walking.

Lacey fell into a dark place as the seasons changed. She recalled her and Danny's fun visits to Seattle the year before and all the times she had gotten Danny to let himself go. She cherished those memories and was feeling as though she spent the last year just picking up her teeth.

Was this what life was really like without him? They say that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. This theory was proven true as Lacey reached a depth of depression she never even knew was possible.

If she had not been staying with her family who pushed her every day, Lacey was sure she may have given up by now. Maybe connecting with someone again, anyone, would help to slow her decent into the darkness that tried to consume her every day life.

Ben had tried to fill the role of a friend for Lacey, but also tried to blur those lines by pledging his romantic feelings for her. After that she never felt like she could truly hold him as a confidant, worried he would be too focused on trying to find ways to see her naked instead of having her back and keeping her secrets.

After Lacey made her feelings clear, Ben finally moved out of his parents house and into a houseboat on the bay full-time.

Mike had allowed Lacey to continue with their projects from Seattle and had hired her for a few freelance projects over the year.

Once she found out that he had broken up with Teddy, Lacey made sure to be clear with him that she would not allow any type of romance to develop between them, wanting their easy professional relationship to continue without complications.

Mike invited Lacey to speak as one of his representatives at a conference in the city. He needed someone strong and confident, and he also needed a date. Lacey accepted, making sure he knew they were going as colleagues only.

Mike understood the complexity of everything Lacey had been through the year before and was the closest person she could consider a friend at this point. He assured her he would be respectful as always and they would attend as coworkers.

Danny's old partner Dave was also attending the conference and asked Danny to attend. Although Danny had largely strayed away from development as he tried to rebuild his life, he was still connected to lots of valuable people that Dave was having trouble tapping into.

Before Danny agreed to attend, he scanned the proposed guest list and did not see Lacey's name, Mike's company, or any of his father's affiliates listed. He felt comfortable and accepted the invitation to be Dave's plus one.

What Danny didn't know was that Mike changed his company name and Lacey's speaking engagement was listed as a 'speaker to be announced'.

Lacey had also searched the guest list for familiar faces, not willing to attend if Vikram was listed. She looked for Dacey too, but it was more out of curiosity. Lacey wasn't so sure she would forego a trip if Danny were there. Still, Dacey wasn't listed and she found no mention of anyone she knew on the list.

Lacey flew into the city the day before the conference and laid low in her hotel room. It was nice to not be serving food or to be playing soccer with her sister for a couple of days. This was her time.

The morning of the conference she went for a long walk. Eight million people live in New York, she was not at all thinking about running into anyone she knew this weekend.

At the end of her walk she stopped to meet with Mike for coffee.

"Lacey!" Mike greeted her, hugging her tightly.

"Hey boss."

"It's so nice to see you, look at you! You look amazing."

Lacey smiled, "Thanks, I stopped eating pancakes." She patted her belly.

"You did?"

"Nope!" She giggled.

Mike smiled, "Do you need help preparing for tonight?"

"No, I'm ready. I've got enough to talk about for ten minutes, after that I'll start losing them anyway."

"That's perfect. what are you wearing?"

"Pink. Like, a deep magenta."

"Shit, I'm wearing brown."

"Wait, brown?" Lacey scrunched her face up.

"No." Mike laughed, "I'm kidding, I'll make us look good Lacey, don't worry."

Lacey rolled her eyes, same old Mike.

They people-watched for a while as they sat and enjoyed their coffee.

"Hey, did you bring a date?"

"I thought you were my date?" Lacey looked at him in confusion.

"I am, it's just, why aren't you dating, still?"

"Why is everyone so interested in my personal life? What about you, why aren't you dating?"

"I am, I do." Mike sighed and slumped a bit, "No one can stand me."

Lacey had helped Mike through a few rough months after Teddy dumped him. Mike had a few too many with some of his contractors and ended up making out with another girl while Teddy was at the bar buying them another round.

"Well I can't help you change your whole personality, friend." Lacey patted his arm.

"You wouldn't date me?"

"Hey, we talked about this. Don't get weird on me now—"

"No, I'm not actually asking, I mean, hypothetically speaking. Would you date me?"

"Well, you're an asshole. So, no."

Mike's face was noticeably hurt, "Ouch."

"Yeah, exactly. Sometimes it feels like that when I talk to you."

"I'm not that bad—"

"You're too cocky. Being confident is a wonderful quality, hell even being a little cocky is fun sometimes."

"There's no one out there who can handle 'too cocky'?"

Lacey thought for a moment, "You know what, you're right. Don't change because someone is telling you that you should. She's gotta be out there somewhere."

"Thank you. You're right though, I was totally asking you out before. So no?"

Lacey smiled, "No Mikey."

Mike nodded and sighed dramatically, "Okay. So, you ever going to tell me what happened with you and Danny?"

Lacey's face fell.

"Shit. I'm sorry, forget it. I didn't mean to—"

Lacey waived it off, "Nah, it's fine. I just haven't been asked that before. Danny and I, we took some time off."

"Well I know that, but why? Forgive me if I'm wrong, but even I know he would never cheat on you. I've never seen two people more in love in my whole life."

"Sometimes magnets as strong as ours just need some time away from each other's pull."

"It's the pancakes isn't it?! I can't believe it. Jesus these low carb diets are out of control—" Mike tried cheering her up.

Lacey giggled.

"So, this is just time apart then? You're still together?"

Lacey knew the answer was no, but her heart was screaming that they were not done.

"We're not together right now." Was the middle ground her mind allowed to let slip from her lips.

"We need to get laid." Mike said to the ground.

"You're right about that." Lacey tapped their cups together.

"So?"

"So what?"

"We don't have to date, let's just have a good night—" Mike suggested half serious.

Lacey rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot."

"C'mon, you know me, I'm safe, I'm clean. I know we both need it. You'll be back in Seattle in a few days, completely satisfied I might add..."

Lacey punched him in the arm.

"Owww, jeez!" Mike smiled at her.

"You're no Danny Desai."

"You mean that impossibly pretty man with the insanely perfect body and so much talent and gravitas?"

"Mm—yep. That's the one."

"Lacey, I was joking about sleeping together, but my god, it's been over a year. Are you just never going to move on? Wait, was he really that good in bed?"

Lacey smiled smugly.

Mike watched her face melt as she thought about him. He shook his head, realizing he really had no chance with her.

"Jesus. Danny's like, covertly cocky. I aspire to be at that level. To satisfy someone so much that they can ride it out for over a year without me. Wow."

"Yeah well, listen, I'm not going to lie, he is a fucking dream in bed. I think he ruined me for normal guys, so, these days it's all about me and Bob."

"Bob..."

"Yeah, my battery operated boyfriend."

"Ohhh. Okay." Mike leaned toward her and lowered his voice, "Well, I'm telling you right now, Danny's not the only one who can make you scream."

Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really? You can make me scream Danny's name too?" She laughed at him.

"If that's what you're into, fine." He laughed back.

"I missed your sexual harassment, Roman."

"Honestly? I do want to see you happy. If Bob's doing it for you right now then great, but I can see you're lonely. I can't stand seeing you like that."

"I'll be okay, I'm just moving one day at a time."

Lacey and Mike walked together back to Lacey's hotel.

"I'll see you tonight Roman, I'll meet you at the venue."

"Sounds good, see you later." Mike gave her a friendly hug and took off.

Lacey ordered food and took a nap. When she woke up she moved to take a long hot bath.

Danny had a similar afternoon, stepping out of a hot shower after his quick nap. He laid out his outfit for the evening, assessing if his suit needed another press.

In the year since he had lost Lacey, Danny's style had evolved into two distinct groups: full suits or pajamas. Gone we're his days wearing jeans or sportswear. He was either working with his nutrition clients or he was in his underwear. All of his physical activity was spent in his own home, he never ran outside anymore or went in to the gym.

Tonight he chose to wear a classic black Bandhgala suit with a steel grey dress shirt underneath and black velvet loafers. He knew it would make him look sharp, sophisticated.

His goal tonight was to impress his old real estate contacts in hopes of getting them to hire Dave as a developer more frequently. Danny knew if he appeared successful and endorsed Dave, they'd embrace him too.

After Lacey's bath she worked to prepare for her largest public speaking event to date. Tonight she was to talk about design trends and the changing architectural styles that were pulsing through the industry the last few years. Her goal was to emphasize and inspire other architects and developers to design and build using cleaner and greener practices. She'd plug Mike at the end, have a few drinks and then order room service and crash. It was to be an easy gig.

Lacey pulled on a fitted, deep magenta pencil dress. It was satin and well tailored. She loved the way this dress grabbed attention, she wanted to be seen. It wasn't obviously sexy, but every new curve of Lacey's fuller body was highlighted and it made her feel beautiful. She wore black heels and left her hair down in large curls.

They didn't know it, but Danny's apartment building sat directly across the park from Lacey's hotel. The two were ready around the same time and stepped out to catch their Uber's to the conference with only a line of trees blocking them.

Danny's Uber was facing the quickest way taking a one-way street toward the conference and he arrived first. He climbed the steps to the venue and disappeared inside to find Dave.

Lacey pulled up almost five minutes later and she walked to meet Mike near the adjacent parking garage.

The event was huge. Over three hundred building industry representatives were in attendance. Danny and Dave worked the room and Danny helped seal some landmark deals for Dave.

The night went smoothly for Lacey as well, her and Mike met with some venture capitalists that were seeking their input on investing in greener options that also carried the same flip time-frame as traditional developments. Mike and Lacey secured a deal to begin an experimental flip based on their insistence that it could be done within budget.

Dinner was delicious and as dessert was being plated the presentations began. The keynote speaker had yet to be announced and Danny was looking forward to what they'd have to offer. Even though he was out of the development world, he wanted to stay up on the latest. It was something he could always fall back on if need be.

The servers came around to fill coffee mugs as Danny watched the stage. His eyes locked on none other than Mike Roman climbing the short stair stack and making his way toward center stage.

Danny's throat went dry, his heart rate making a notable jump as he tried to remember to breathe. He chanced a glance at Dave, who watched in shock as the crimson splotches crept up Danny's neck.

"Danny I—" Dave didn't know Mike would be here.

Danny held his hand up to waive him off in understanding just as Mike began his introduction of the keynote speaker.

"Good evening. My name is Mike Roman with Greener Groundbreaking. Many of you are aware of the work this next guest has accomplished across the country. From coast to coast she has been recognized for her innovative designs, commitment to quality and of course, sustainability."

Danny's ears were a deep merlot color at this point, the redness in his neck having moved up and pooled in the small space. Lacey was here. He looked around frantically, trying to catch his own glimpse of her before he had to be reduced to seeing her along with everyone else. Everyone else didn't know her the way he did. He wanted that moment, the one that confirmed his connection with her was different than the rest of these people.

Then it happened. He saw her being fitted with a wireless mic just behind the large speaker at the far end of the stage. She was smiling and nodding to whomever was testing the equipment. Her hair was down, dimple on display, she was beautiful. He wondered if she'd seen him tonight. He hoped she hadn't. The thought of her hiding from him made his stomach drop.

"What you may not know is that she is committed to, and has a speciality in, clean and green building. Tonight's speaker comes all the way from Seattle Washington to share her passion with you. Please give a round of applause in welcoming award winning architect and my good friend, Lacey Porter."

Mike gave an exaggerated clap toward Lacey as she walked across the stage. The venue gave a moderate welcoming, Danny clapping soundly along with the rest of his table. Dave sunk down in his chair, not sure what to do to help the situation. A few contractors who knew of Lacey and Danny and their history looked to Danny to see his reaction. He stayed neutral and never took his eyes off of her.

Lacey was elegant, graceful. She led with a few jokes, easily transitioning the punchlines into the reasons why she came to speak with them today. She engaged them, made her experiences relate to all of them from the laborers to the investors. She was galvanizing and caring. Confident and well-spoken. Danny was so proud of her.

Danny listened to her words intently. He knew she had a message she wanted to give and that she truly cared about the work she was doing. She made really great points about how quality greener products and building practices existed and had been tested, but that some developers continued on with the way they've always done things because it seemed easier.

Lacey challenged them all, motivated them to review their own projects and try a greener path. She promised an easy transition and energy savings as incentives along with the study results that showed the declining impact to the world at large.

Halfway through her speech the servers brought around dessert. Danny's eyes left Lacey momentarily to thank the server, realizing they had delivered slices of chocolate cake. Lacey's favorite, chocolate cake and coffee.

Danny never would have eaten this before, but tonight he would take any chance to connect with Lacey somehow. He savored the flavors and thought back to the times Lacey had offered him some of hers. He smiled to himself as he sipped the coffee.

At the end of her speech she thanked everyone for attending. She plugged Greener Groundbreaking and urged them all to contact her and Mike if they had trouble finding a greener direction.

When Lacey paused to receive her parting applause, Danny was the first to stand in ovation. His quick movements caught Lacey's attention and if she was surprised to see him, she didn't show it. Her eyes traveled from Danny to the other attendees who were beginning to rise and back again.

As the applause continued she kept her eyes on Danny. Mike had appeared on stage to collect her and followed her gaze toward Danny. When the two men connected Danny stopped clapping. The spell was broken. Mike placed his hand along the small of Lacey's back and guided her toward the stairs. Were they together?

The speech over, it signaled the end of the conference and everyone turned to bid farewell and make some last minute connections. Danny had no chance in finding Lacey amongst the sea of guests, especially if she did not want to be found.

"Danny is here." Lacey said simply as she removed the mic from her dress.

"You okay? Wanna get out of here?"

"Do you think he knew I was going to be here?" Lacey sputtered, ignoring Mike's question and giving in to the teenage buzz she felt growing in her belly.

"No one knew except for me and the director."

Danny didn't know. Lacey processed that she had just surprised him and he stayed anyway and listed to her speech. He stood first for her and wanted her to see him.

"I'm going to find him. Come with me?"

"Okay, are you sure?" Mike raised his eyebrows at her in surprise.

"Yes, come on, old man!"

Danny and Dave had been pulled aside by a few more of Danny's old business partners. He managed to get sandwiched between them and the wall by the main exit. As Dave engaged in the conversation, Danny kept his eyes searching for Lacey in her pink dress.

Lacey linked arms with Mike and dragged him off the back of the stage in search of Danny. She headed to where he had been sitting only to find the table empty. Maybe he changed his mind? She turned to look around and then she saw him.

They connected in a moment where both of them realized they had been searching for the other. Danny took that as confirmation that she wanted to connect with him too. He wanted to make sure she was okay with meeting him and would not have sought her out tonight. After all, he had promised he wouldn't contact her.

He didn't shy away after he saw her coming toward him. He excused himself and waded through the crowd, not wanting to waste any more time. Danny spotted Mike trailing behind Lacey and slowed the intensity of his march.

Danny and Lacey stopped in front of each other, an arm's length between them. Danny kept his hands in his pockets and smiled at her. His eyes were fond, as if he'd found something he had been missing, something he cherished. Lacey smiled back.

"Hi Danny." She spoke first, soft and happy.

"Hi Lacey, Mike." Danny pulled his eyes up to meet Mike's and include him in this.

Danny decided that if Lacey brought Mike along to see him then she must want him by her side, to support her. It was hard for him to know that Mike was that person for her now.

"Hey Danny. I—uh, I didn't realize you'd be here tonight." Mike tried to break the ice.

"Yeah, I don't develop anymore, but I'm here with Dave tonight. Just helping him out."

Danny turned back toward Lacey, letting Mike and everyone else fall away. No one was going to take this opportunity away from him.

"Lacey your speech tonight was inspiring. Amazing job, really."

Lacey looked down and accepted his compliment with a deeper smile, "Thanks, I've been transitioning."

Danny took that in more than one way and nodded in understanding. They stood in silence, looking each other up and down for a solid two minutes before Mike excused himself.

"You look amazing." Danny said with the kind of genuineness that comes from someone who truly believes it.

Lacey let her eyes drop to drag over his body again, not giving a single fuck that he knew exactly what she was doing.

"Thanks, so do you. Love your suit."

Danny's breathing quickened and he rocked once from one foot to the other under her gaze.

"Mike. He looks good too." Danny added, staring into Lacey's eyes with a look that screamed for her to address their status. He would never outright ask her.

"We're not together."

Danny let out the breath he was holding, and not very subtly.

"I see, is someone else here for you tonight then?" He asked more casually, searching behind her.

"Danny, is this what you want to talk about right now?" Lacey folded her arms across her chest.

"No, you're right, it's not. Hey, did you get any of the chocolate cake?"

Danny could almost hear her stomach growl over the hum of the chatter around them.

"Ugh! No! I saw it though, looked amazing."

Danny reached out and took her hand, ignoring the sparks that coursed through him, and led her toward the kitchen. He wondered if Lacey felt it too, but didn't want to make it a big deal so he didn't look behind him to acknowledge it with her.

Her hand fit in his as it always had. He squeezed it just enough so they wouldn't lose each other as they shouldered their way through.

Danny walked right into the service kitchen and asked for more cake. The caterer was more than happy to accommodate and set the two of them up at a small work desk with two slices and some fresh coffee.

Lacey took a huge bite, groaning at the deep dark chocolate flavor. Danny didn't touch his, sipping the coffee and watching her instead.

"Oh god, this is so good! Aren't you having any?"

"I did before. These are for you."

Lacey smiled and continued on, "You said you're no longer developing?"

"Right, yeah, I live in the city now. I work for the hospital and I'm writing."

"Ooo, what are you writing?"

"It's a collection of poetry I've written. My editor wants it done by next month, but you can't just rush these things, you know?" He smiled before accepting a refill from a passing server.

"Wow, Danny Desai's poetry. I'd pay good money to read that!"

Danny chuckled, "Oh yeah? Well let's hope others think so too."

"What do you do at the hospital?"

"I'm a nutritionist. I travel the public school circuit too, I teach healthy eating classes, stuff like that."

"That's amazing, I can see you being so good at that." Lacey gushed.

Danny nodded, accepting her appraisal as if they hadn't just missed out on an entire year of life together. His smile fell a little. Anyone else would not have noticed, but Lacey saw, she could still read him. Danny was her second language and she was still fluent.

She waited for him to figure out what he wanted to say as she moved on to the second slice of cake. He stayed silent.

"Mike found out you're no longer coaching?"

"Yeah, I left it to Cole and moved my contracts to Dave. They were ready for all of it, I just needed to let it go, you know?"

Let HER go. Right. She understood.

"Cole didn't tell you?" Danny found that curious.

"Oh, no, I don't talk to Cole anymore. Same thing really, I just—" She didn't finish her sentence, sliding the plate away and picking up her mug.

"I get it. It's hard. The hardest. It's good though too, right?" He wasn't sure which answer he wanted to hear, either one would be okay really.

"I guess."

That answer was halfway between both options and it left Danny unsettled. His eyes snapped up to hers.

"I mean, I wouldn't say it's good. Necessary, maybe? Maybe."

Danny nodded, necessary. Okay.

"Do you have plans after this?" Danny blurted out, "I—I can walk you back to wherever your staying or we can just walk or—" Something. Danny wanted something else, anything.

Lacey placed her mug down slowly, contemplating her answer. She took too long and Danny knew he pushed her the wrong way.

"I'm sorry, it's fine, I just am so happy to have run into you, it was nice talking to you." Danny walked his offer back and tried not to make it awkward.

"I've enjoyed talking to you too, Danny."

Lacey's phone it up, it was Mike. She texted him back to say she was fine and talking with Danny in the kitchen. Danny knew their alone time was now limited.

Danny grabbed a spent table ticket and a grease pencil from the cup on the workstation. He scribbled out his address and slid it over to her.

"Here, this is where I live. I'm heading home now, I'll be there for the rest of the night, writing and stuff, you know? Come by if you can. I'd love to continue catching up if you have the time, but I know how busy you are."

Danny gave her every option. She could accept, easily bow out or say no without feeling pressured. He prayed he'd see her again. He stood up then, wondering if he should move to hug her? Maybe a handshake?

"You're leaving right now?" Lacey stood and hovered in front of him, wondering the same thing.

Danny decided to try for the hug, lifting his arms without moving forward. Lacey reciprocated and leaned forward into his arms. Danny's heart was bursting and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Thanks for talking with me, Lacey. Take care, okay?" Danny forced himself to pull back first.

Mike walked in before she could say anything back. Danny took another step back and turned toward Mike. He walked toward the door and lifted his arm in a fist bump as he passed.

"Later, Mike."

"Yeah, see ya Danny."

"You okay?" Mike asked as he stepped closer.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay."

Lacey slid the last half of the cake to Mike and folded Danny's address, carefully sliding it into her bra.

"Ooo! Cake!" Mike finished the treat in two bites and stole Lacey's coffee mug out of her hands, gulping down the luke-warm coffee.

"Roman, I've gotta go." Lacey said plainly.

"Yeah, I figured."

Lacey smiled at him and walked toward the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He shouted after her.

The knock he never expected to hear came almost an hour later.

Danny's heart surged and he had a hard time not jumping up and down and shouting with joy.

He took several deep breaths and opened the door. Lacey stood there, staring back at him with matched energy.

They didn't speak. Danny stepped aside and Lacey walked into Danny's new apartment for the first time.

She set her purse down on the sleek console table by the door and removed her shoes.

Lacey continued further into the apartment noting it was small and all contemporary. It was very different from anything she had seen of Danny's previous spaces.

All of the wood throughout the small kitchen and open concept living room was dark, the metals all had a stainless steel finish. It was cold, clean. It fit Danny's personality perfectly she thought.

Danny's book collection had grown. Lacey walked over to look, running her hand along the beautiful built-in bookcase that made up almost an entire wall in his living room.

She made her way to the bedroom, Danny following her slowly. The bedroom was all white everything. Clean, bright and soft. This was the other side of Danny's personality that she knew well.

Lacey turned to face Danny. Danny swallowed hard as he studied her face. Her skin was glowing. The silence between them took on a language all its own, saying all there was to say.

Lacey brought her hand up to play with the longer facial hair he was sporting. She let her hand wander from his chin to his temple and stroked his hair gently. Danny closed his eyes and just enjoyed her touch.

Lacey brought both hands up to cradle his face. Danny opened his eyes again and Lacey took the opportunity to search for him, her Danny that she had missed so much.

He stared back, his eyes revealing his feelings for her with no hesitations, no questions, no doubts.

Lacey rubbed her thumb along his bottom lip. He was still hers, she could feel it. Their faces moved closer, electricity and passion pulsing through both of them. Lacey finally leaned up and their lips touched for the first time in over a year.

Danny brought his hands up and held the outside of her arms gently, his fingers rubbing in small circles against her soft brown skin. As their kiss progressed, Danny pulled her hands away from his face and laced their fingers together.

Lacey squeezed his hands gently, pulling back from their kiss. Danny's lips remained parted, swollen and shiny from Lacey's gloss. He stared at her with his sweet sparkling eyes, which were hazed over a bit with pure joy.

She smiled and pulled her hands away from his. Danny smiled back and brushed a stray curl from her forehead.

Lacey bit her lip and raised her left hand to trace his shirt buttons with her fingers. She tested him and brought her other hand up to assist with unbuttoning the top one. Danny remained still, not moving to stop her.

She continued to the second button, the third. As she reached Danny's waistband she pulled the ends of his shirt up and pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms.

Danny's breathing picked up as Lacey pulled his shirt off. Was this really happening? She was here with him in his apartment?

Lacey's eyes soaked in the image of Danny's body, the body she thought about daily. She was starved for it, she remembered every inch. Tonight she noted his newest scars were more faded and his muscles were larger, more defined.

Lacey traced his scars, kissing his big ones softly as she always had. Danny watched her love his body, she was so caring and respectful of him. His heart ached for her.

Lacey let her hands drag from his pecs down toward his waist. She stopped there and worked to unfasten his belt, sliding it out from it's loops slowly.

Danny reached out then, running his hand down Lacey's cheek and along her neck slowly. Lacey exhaled and turned around for Danny to unzip her dress.

Danny kissed her exposed neck from behind, spending some time pushing his lips into all of her sensitive spots there before finally reaching to unzip her.

Lacey turned to face him again as she slipped the dress from her body. Danny helped to pull the dress off of her and tossed it on his dresser.

Danny's eyes fell, so ready to see Lacey's beautiful body again. Lacey was stunning, wearing a black strapless push-up bra and a black thong. Her soft curves had returned and Danny had never been more attracted to anyone in his entire life.

He stepped forward and pulled her body close to his, going in for another kiss. Danny held Lacey's waist, slowly sliding his hands behind her toward her ass. Danny squeezed her gently, kneading her beautiful backside.

As the heat between them grew into a raging fire, there were no check-ins, no questions if either of them had been with anyone else, if they were currently with anyone else. No discussing living arrangements, future plans, children or marriage. There were no I love yous and I love you toos. It was just them, right now. Their passion, their bond. They didn't label it or pull it apart, both of them lost in this moment. Together.

Danny picked her up and sat her down gently on the edge of his bed. Lacey reached to pull Danny's pants and boxers down, his perfect cock standing for her, rock hard and already seeping drops of fluid in anticipation.

Lacey rolled onto her back and hung her head off the end of the bed. She took Danny into her mouth upside down. Danny released his breath with incredible relief as she sucked on his throbbing dick.

Danny leaned his hips down closer to her face and began gently pushing himself down Lacey's throat. He had missed her mouth so much.

From this angle Danny's hips could really work his cock inside Lacey's perfect mouth. He couldn't quite reach to return the favor, but he could reach her breasts. He pushed her bra down and sucked on each nipple as Lacey sucked him off with expert precision.

"Fucking perfect mouth, Lace—"

A few minutes in, Danny rubbed his hands along her belly. He held onto her sides gently as he came down Lacey's throat. He pumped himself a few more times, his orgasm painfully intense.

Lacey wiped her mouth and rolled back onto her belly, she could tell Danny loved that and her energy and confidence was peaking.

"C'mere."

Danny pulled her up like nothing with his strong arms and hugged her tight. He kissed the side of her head and turned to lay her down on her back.

He climbed up and straddled her legs as he reached behind her to unhook her bra. He began sucking on her nipples again, earning a faint moan from Lacey's lips.

Lacey's tiny noise was like fuel to their fire. He wanted to hear it again. Danny moved down lower, kissing along her belly as he went.

Danny pulled her panties off then, rubbing her legs lovingly. He stared back at Lacey, with a longing on his face she had never seen before.

He held her knees together, Lacey taking the hint and holding them together herself so he could touch her new curves. Danny grabbed her waist gently and massaged her hips. Lacey bit her lip, encouraged by his obvious admiration of her new body shape.

Danny exhaled, his cock rising again. He bowed his head and kissed her belly as he finally spread her knees apart so he could see her perfectly waxed pussy.

Danny never thought he'd be here with her ever again. He settled down in front of her kissing her lower belly as he inhaled deep, she smelled the same.

Danny rubbed her inner thighs, his hands sliding lower. As he reached her center, Danny was met with her dripping wetness. The slickness making him shudder, Danny's cock bouncing in anticipation as it too remembered the way Lacey felt.

Lacey couldn't keep still, her hips rolling slightly as she tried to let Danny have the time he wanted to explore her. She wanted him so bad.

Danny finally got his tongue involved, his whole mouth tasting her with focus and purpose.

"Mmhh—" Lacey licked her lips as she watched him.

Danny could tell she was there already, her clit swollen and ready to sing from the slightest pressure. Danny sucked her firmly, swirling his tongue and switching out his face for rubbing her with his thumb.

Lacey grabbed his arm, stopping him and pulling him up. It was time.

Danny crawled up her body, his cock painfully hard for her. They faced each other and Danny lifted her leg. Lacey reached down and rubbed his tip along her opening until he was coated with her wetness.

He leaned forward and kissed her before pushing himself inside of her.

Lacey's mouth hung open as he pushed forward again and again. Danny rolled his hips in perfect rhythm, rubbing her clit against his pelvis repeatedly as he worked her deep.

"Oh my god—" Danny groaned. He wanted this so bad, Lacey's tight cradle perfectly warm and wet.

Their faces were a breath away as they made pure love together again. Lacey panted, unable to mask her pleasure.

"Oh! I'm—Dannnyyyy yessss—" Lacey was done. Her eyes rolling around in her head as he brought her there in less than two minutes.

He needed to come too but held himself off as he watched her beautiful face work through her first climax. Danny kept going, rubbing her and keeping his same rhythm.

"I'm—I'm—" Lacey let go again, barely able to speak. Danny slowed a bit, letting her relish in this one.

"That's it—" Danny stroked her through it.

He kissed her again, Lacey pushing him onto his back this time.

She climbed on top and took her seat. Danny caressed her hips and Lacey began to move.

"Your body—" Danny was floored. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Lacey rubbed Danny's new muscles, "Your body—" Lacey offered in rebuttal.

Danny watched as she skillfully built up their climaxes until he was dangling at the edge. He grabbed her ass and began to push himself up to meet her bounce.

Lacey reached back and placed her hands on top of his as she picked up the pace.

"Lacey, Lacey, fuck, it's so good—fuckyesss." Danny came as Lacey threw her head back and came with him.

As they came down, Danny pulled Lacey forward to lay on his chest, their breathing all over the place.

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her. Lacey eventually moved to lay next to him, exhausted and completely satisfied.

She took several minutes to just hold him, skin to skin. She absorbed his love, basking in the feeling of being this close with him again.

"It was nice to see you, Danny." Lacey said softly.

Danny looked at her, "You too."

Lacey sat up and collected her underwear from around the room. Danny followed her lead and did the same.

She slid her dress back on, Danny zipping her up again slowly. He threw on some pajamas and took a deep breath, not sure what was going to happen next.

"I should go—" Lacey said, now fully dressed.

"Okay. Or, you can stay—" Danny suggested.

"Maybe I'll see you at next year's conference?" Lacey joked.

"You know how to find me." He smiled back.

Lacey's eyes narrowed in on a picture Danny had sitting on the nightstand near his bed. She walked over to get a better look.

"Is this, that picture of me from years ago?"

"Yes." Danny rocked nervously.

Danny had salvaged the pieces and fit them back together good enough to reframe.

"Why do you like this picture so much?" Lacey wondered as she set it back down.

"Because it was from before. Before everything. It was from the night I fell in love for the first time. It was the night I became whole."

Lacey stared at him, both of them realizing that no matter how much they tried to move on, who they dated next, or where their lives took them, they belonged to each other. They would always be there for each other. It wasn't a sad thing anymore, it was just their truth. They made each other whole.

Lacey smiled lightly, "Goodbye, Danny."

She gave him a very big hug, Danny holding her tight. This was goodbye.

"Bye, Lace."

He let her go.


	37. Epilogue

15 years later

Lacey walked down Main Street in Green Grove with Alan by her side. They had been together for quite some time now, seven years, in fact. He knew everything about Lacey's past and he was still there.

Alan was handsome. Tall, fair, dark hair, green eyes. Pretty much the exact opposite of Danny, but handsome none the less.

They lived in Seattle. Not married, no children. Just enjoying the west coast life and doing the things they loved to do.

Alan was an entrepreneur, investing in new ways to harvest greener energy. Lacey met him at a building convention in California that she spoke at. They began working together on designing an all-reclaimed office building that would run strictly on solar energy.

Lacey had no interest in relationships until a co-worker mentioned to her how much Alan fancied her. She looked at him one day and finally saw what she hadn't seen before. They just wanted to be together. It was easy.

Alan finally asked her to show him New York, to put some scenery behind all the stories Lacey had spun over their years together. He also wanted to see her completed work, still standing and functioning beautifully after all those years.

So here they were, downtown Green Grove on a Friday evening in July.

Johnny Cakes was still there, one of the beloved mainstays of this torturous town. As Lacey and Alan passed by, the front door flung open and a speedy young man came barreling out and ran right into Lacey's legs.

"Omph!" He was stunned at the sudden stop in his speed.

"Well hey there, are you okay?"

The little boy looked up at Lacey, his big brown eyes sparkling in the summer sun.

"Yeah, I okay." He nodded.

Lacey recognized those eyes. She held him in place until someone came to claim him.

"Aten, I said wait!" A frazzled man with a baby on his hip came stumbling out after the boy. It was Danny.

"Thanks, I'm sorry, he's got a lot of energy—" Danny started to apologize for the collision. He grabbed the boy's hand and stopped short, frozen as if he had seen a ghost.

"Lacey."

Lacey smiled, "Hey Danny, looks like you've got your hands full there." She was warm and loving.

"Oh my god, how are you?!" Danny leaned in for an armless hug as he wrangled the little humans around him.

Lacey hugged him gently, he smelled the same.

"I'm good, and who do you have here?!"

Lacey smiled at the sweet girl in Danny's arms, reaching up to move her hair from her face gently. She smiled back at Lacey and snuggled her face shyly into Danny's chest.

"Well, this monster here, the one who thinks he plays for the Giants, is my son Aten."

Lacey squatted down, "It's nice to meet you Aten." She held her hand up and Aten gave her a high five.

"What's your name?" Aten asked her.

"My name is Lacey."

"You're pretty." Aten decided, and gave her a hug.

Lacey squeezed him back, "Aww, thank you, you're a gentleman aren't you."

Aten got bored and started jumping up the steps and down the steps. Lacey giggled, he looked just like Danny.

"He's three" Danny smiled, "and this is my daughter Daevi, she's almost two."

"Aww, hi sweetheart." Lacey held her hand out and Daevi grabbed her finger and smiled back at her.

"Danny, they're beautiful." Lacey gushed.

"Thanks!" Danny smiled proudly.

"You're Danny, wow, I've heard so much about you." Alan reached forward and held his hand out to shake Danny's.

"Danny this is my boyfriend Alan, I brought him here to show him, well you know, everything."

"Everything, yes. It's all here." Danny smiled, "It's nice to meet you." He looked them both over quickly. Lacey seemed happy.

A taller girl exited Johnny Cakes, a scowl on her face as she lazily tapped the screen on her phone.

"Daddy, can we PLEASE leave now? Mom's taking forever." She huffed.

"Jo, put the phone away, I am not going to tell you again."

Lacey smiled, she had Danny's eyes too.

"Jo, come here please, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine."

The girl peeled herself off the side of the building and shuffled over to stand beside Danny.

"Jo, this is my friend Lacey. Lacey this is my oldest, Josephine."

"Dad, don't call me that."

"It's nice to meet you, Jo." Lacey said, not trying to reach out.

"You too." Jo stood there, staring back at Lacey with her giant brown Danny eyes.

"She's eleven."

The door chimed again revealing a very pregnant woman carefully making her way down the steps.

Danny shifted Daevi expertly onto his other hip and reached his hand out to her to help her navigate the stairs.

"Thanks Danny, I just could not have made it home without peeing here before we left!"

Danny smiled at the woman, his eyes calm.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hello—" The woman realized Danny was speaking to a couple.

"Lacey, I'd like you to meet my wife, Selene."

"Oh my gosh! You're Lacey, oh c'mere—" Selene stepped forward and grabbed Lacey hugging her tight.

Lacey laughed and hugged her back.

"Oh I've heard about you for years and years. I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Selene said genuinely, warm and kind.

Lacey smiled politely, "You too! This is my boyfriend, Alan."

Alan waived awkwardly.

Selene was absolutely gorgeous, she had long dark hair and brown eyes. She was shorter than Lacey, and obviously very confident.

"Please, you and Danny must catch up. Did you meet the kids? Did she meet the kids?" Selene whipped around taking a head count.

"Yes, love. Aten almost mowed her down."

"Well, you were supposed to hold his hand—" Selene scolded him.

"Yeah, Daddy, no hold my hand." Aten stomped his foot.

Lacey giggled at their dynamic.

"Are you two free tonight?" Selene pushed.

"Oh, I don't know—" Lacey looked at Alan, not sure of their place or how Danny and his wife really felt running into her like this.

"I insist, Lacey, please get Danny out of the house. I'm eight months pregnant and I just need him to do something else besides "help" me at home, you know what I'm saying."

"Hey!" Danny objected, "I'm not that bad."

"I'm not sure if—" She tried again to decline.

"It's fine Lacey, I have some work I can do from the hotel." Alan suggested.

"Oh no, now, if Lacey takes Danny, Alan stays with me. Someone needs to share the responsibility of watching Baby Shark on loop." Selene said firmly.

"Mom, no—" Jo warned.

"BAYBEE SHARK DOODOOODOOODO!" Aten started shouting.

"And there he goes again..." Jo muttered.

Lacey could not stop laughing. Daevi clapped her hands along to her brother's song.

Danny watched Lacey as she enjoyed the company of his family. She still took his breath away.

Lacey looked up at him and smiled.

"I could go for some Baby Shark." Alan shrugged his shoulders. He tried to be supportive.

Danny chuckled and raised his eyebrows to Lacey, "Wow, I think that's a yes from everyone then. Can I take you out for a coffee date, Miss Porter?"

Lacey nodded, "Yeah, okay."

A sleek suv pulled up to the curb. Danny stepped down and opened the back, setting Daevi in her carseat and buckling her securely before giving her some kisses. Daevi laughed big belly laughs, they were contagious.

Selene waddled to the other door and helped Aten climb up and got him settled. Danny walked around to her side and said goodbye to Jo and Aten.

Lacey watched as he kissed Selene softly and thanked her, holding her face gently as he spoke to her. Lacey could tell he loved her.

"Alan, thanks for letting me borrow my friend back for a few. I hope you like noise, sir."

Alan smiled, "Well I live with Lacey so—"

"Hey now!" Lacey swatted him playfully.

Alan climbed into the passenger seat of the suv full of strangers and they took off.

"That's a good guy right there. Wow." Danny shook his head.

"Can I have a proper hug now?" Lacey asked.

Danny grabbed her and hugged her so tight. He spun her around once, her body fitting his perfectly, the way it always had before.

Lacey laughed as he set her back down. Her face lingered at his neck, their energy and chemistry still unmistakable.

"It's so nice to see you." Danny said with great fondness.

"You too, you look so handsome. You kept the long hair, I like it."

"Yeah?" Danny ran his hands through it.

Lacey nodded, her eyes drinking in his features. She swallowed hard, taking a step backward.

"Walk? I kind of just ate, not really in the mood for coffee." Danny pointed down the street.

"I'd love to."

The two of them walked in their comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"You're back in Green Grove."

"Yeah, I only stayed in the city for about a year. It eats at you after a while, but Green Grove, this is my home."

"You've been busy I see, four babies soon?"

"Yes, next month. It's, it's—" Danny searched for the words to explain.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"Yes, it's a boy. Daniel Desai Jr."

"Aww, congratulations."

"Thanks, Lace. What about you? It's been forever, do you have any children?"

"No, not yet."

Danny tried to reconcile not having any of his kids in his life at this point, and he knew he was where he was supposed to be.

"Alan, he's treating you well? How long have you been together?"

"He does. Seven years."

"Seven wow, that's a long time. Anyone else before that?" Danny fished.

"No, no one else. You?"

"I—um, no, I had a rough time for a couple of years there. It's only been you and Selene. We were married twelve years ago. Josephine came a year later. We lost two pregnancies after Jo was born, but then we had Aten, Daevi and now number four is coming without any issues. I'm so lucky."

Lacey searched the ground for the words she wanted to say.

Danny cocked his head to the side, "Are you happy?"

Lacey looked everywhere else but at him as she thought about what to say.

"Happiness is not a destination for me, you know? I'm living life. I'm finding joy in the things I'm doing right now, so yeah, I guess I'm happy."

Danny nodded, trying to decode her answer.

"How did you meet Selene?" Lacey asked, trying to move the focus away from her.

"Selene is a nurse. She was working at the hospital the night I came in—"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was everything okay?"

"Panic attack."

"Brutal, I know it can feel like you're dying—"

"You have them too?"

"Yes, not so much now."

"Well she was amazing, she's still working too, loves helping people. Things are good."

"Good Danny, I'm so happy for you, really." Lacey meant it, "You still writing?"

"Me? No, not since Jo was born. I'm a stay at home dad now. They're all in soccer so that's pretty much the whole day."

"You're coaching again?"

"Yes. Once I started making my own soccer team it was only natural to pick it up again." He chuckled.

"I think about you every day." Lacey blurted out.

Danny stopped and turned toward her. Lacey's face was exactly the same. It was as if she was frozen in time.

Lacey studied him too, a bit more red to his beard, but nothing else had changed.

"I tried to forget you Lacey, for a long time. Finally, it was Selene who just let me embrace you. I had panic attacks for years, I still do, sometimes. The mistakes I made with you, they tore me apart."

Lacey watched him speak, his emotions liquid and real. Alan wasn't like him at all. Danny never just felt things, he lived them.

They began walking again, almost to the cemetery.

"I don't harbor anything negative from our time together Danny, not anymore. I think falling so hard in love is bound to have an opposite affect just as intense when it's over." Lacey said sagely.

"We were in love, weren't we? Man—" Danny shook his head, "I'll never forget that."

"Same here. It was weird falling in love again, wasn't it? I compared people to you for years before I let that go and decided to let someone love me their way, not waiting to find someone that would love me the way that you did."

"Oh yes, it was very much the same for me."

"You love Selene?"

Danny nodded, "I do. I really do."

Lacey smiled, he deserved this. This was the life he had dreamed of.

"Do you ever think about what could have been?" Danny was curious.

"I try to think a little less each day." Lacey answered.

Danny stopped again, the sun was setting as they stood in the cemetery together, the silence a welcome change for both of them.

"I think about it. But those kids, Lacey, they were waiting for me."

"You're where you are supposed to be, Danny. This is what you always wanted."

Danny looked down, "You were what I wanted. You still are. You always will be."

Lacey looked at him in confusion.

Danny stepped in close to her and ran his fingers through her hair. He never thought he'd get another chance to do that again. He had thought about it often.

Lacey closed her eyes, his touch felt the same. It was love, absolute.

"I am in love now, with Selene, but I'll always love you Lacey. You were my first great love, that energy never fades, no matter how I've tried to move on. Part of me will always be with you."

Lacey understood that, she agreed that was certainly true in their case.

Danny brought both hands up to cradle her face. He rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs and licked his lips.

He didn't ask, he just kissed her.

Danny pulled back first and studied her face. Lacey wasn't surprised he had kissed her, this was classic Danny. She smiled.

There was no lust involved, no wanting to maul each other. It was just love. This was the closure they had both been looking for the last fifteen years. Their hearts finally felt light, and full at the same time.

He shoved their foreheads together and closed his eyes.

"I knew you'd come back to visit Green Grove someday, so I stayed here. So it was because of you that I found her, had my babies. Thank you for that Lacey, I love you."

"I love you too, Danny."

"I still feel it when you're around, you know?"

"Feel what?"

"Whole."


End file.
